Repartir Ensemble
by LexiBell's33
Summary: Suite des aventures de Bella et Edward... Après avoir été séparé puis réunit ils affrontent de nouveau ennuis. il s'agit de la suite de "Repartir avec toi" Tome 1 " Repartir de zéro" Tome 2 " Repartir avec toi" Tome 3 " Repartir ensemble"
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir !**

 **Nous voilà réunit pour une nouvelle aventure !**

 **Impatiente ? Heureuse ?**

 **Merci à mes correcteurs.**

 **Merci à vous pour vos reviews future ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite bonne lecture.**

 **J'espère que nous feront un bon long chemin ensemble.**

 **Bise.**

* * *

 _Bip...bip...bip..._

Ma tête me faisait mal.

 _Bip...bip...bip..._

Mon corps était douloureux, courbaturé comme jamais...

 _Bip...bip...bip..._

Et ce bruit ! Faites qu'il s'arrête ! C'était quoi ? Ça venait d'où ?

J'ouvris les yeux. Ce bruit, ces bips, venaient d'une machine. Je regardai autour de moi. J'étais à l'hôpital. Je voulus alors me redresser. Impossible. Je paniquai. Mes poignets et mes chevilles étaient attachés par des sangles. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Apeurée, je me débattais avec l'espoir de me débarrasser de ces entraves.

 _Bip bip bip bip..._

La machine s'affolait au rythme de mon cœur. J'avais peur. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi étais-je attachée ? Que m'avait-on fait ? Qu'allait-on me faire ?

 **\- Au secours ! Aidez** **-** **moi ! S'il vous plaît !**

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une grosse infirmière au visage peu sympathique.

- **On se calme, mademoiselle !**

- **Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce qui** **s** **'est passé ?**

Comme je me débattais toujours, elle attrapa mes épaules afin de me plaquer sur mon matelas. Prise d'une terreur incontrôlable, je me mis à hurler.

 **\- LÂCHEZ** **-** **MOI ! JE VOUS INTERDIS DE ME TOUCHER ! L** **Â** **CHEZ** **-** **MOI !**

Je pleurai, je criai, j'avais peur, j'avais mal.

 **\- Lâchez** **-la** **tout de suite ! Éloignez** **-** **vous de ma fille bon sang !**

 **\- Mais monsieur elle...**

 **\- J'en ai rien à faire ! Vous la terrifiez ! Lâchez** **-** **l** **a** **!**

Les mains puissantes et dodues de cette infirmière dopée aux stéroïdes me lâchèrent et je découvris mon père qui la défiait du regard. Un médecin entra. J'étais complètement perdue.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?**

 **\- La patiente était en pleine crise. Pour sa sécurité, j'ai dû la maintenir...**

 **\- Ma fille a été physiquement agressée ! Le traumatisme fait qu'elle est terrifiée au moindre contact !**

Mon père était furieux, moi je reprenais un souffle régulier tandis que le médecin me fixait.

 **\- Bien... si vous voulez bien me laisse** **r** **seul avec ma patiente** **.**

 **\- Hors de question, je reste !**

 **\- Monsieur Swan, ce n'était pas une question. Merci.**

Je lançai un regard de détresse à mon père.

- **Non, je reste.**

 **\- Monsieur, laisse** **z-** **moi une minute, pas plus, avec Isabella.**

Mon père jaugea le médecin avant de me regarder.

 **\- Pas une de plus !**

 **\- Parfait.**

 **\- Non ! Papa ! Papa s'il te plaît !**

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, il se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Je reviens dans une minute, mon petit oiseau. Je suis à côté. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

J'avais envie de pleurer, quelques larmes coulèrent même lorsqu'il refermait la porte derrière lui. Avec prudence et en retenant mon souffle, j'observai le médecin qui s'approcha du pied de mon lit.

 **\- Mademoiselle Swan...**

 **\- Pourquoi suis-je attachée ?**

 **\- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Avez-vous des souvenirs ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- **Comment va Edward ? Où est-il ?**

 **\- Qui ?**

 **\- Edward Cullen ! Mon fiancé.**

 **\- Nous n'avons pas d'Edward Cullen dans ce service...**

Dans ce service ? Mon Dieu ?! Était-il dans un service... plus froid ? Était-il mort ?

 _Bipbipbipbipbipbipbip_

- **Mademoiselle Swan, calmez** **-** **vous. Je vais vous détache** **r** **si vous voulez bien.**

 **\- Ne me touchez pas !**

 **\- Je ne toucherai que les sangles.**

Les poings et la mâchoire serrés, je le regardai faire lentement. Prête à hurler au moindre contact. Enfin libre, je m'assis dans le lit en ramenant mes jambes vers moi et en les entourant de mes bras.

 **\- Savez** **-** **vous ce que vous faites ici ?**

 **\- J'ai été agressée, mon fiancé est arrivé, il a été blessé. Il était inconscient. Où est-il ?**

 **\- Vous devez vous repose** **r** **.**

 **\- Vous ne répondez pas ! Où est Edward** **?!**

 **\- Isa...**

 **\- REPONDEZ** **-** **MOI !**

 **\- Quand les secours sont arrivés, vous êtes devenue très agressive. Vous avez blessé un ambulancier. Il va bien, rassurez-vous. Vous n'étiez pas calmée à votre arrivée ici. Nous vous avons donc donn** **é** **de puissants calmants et attachée pour votre sécurité.**

 **\- S'il vous plaît... je vous en supplie... Est-ce qu'Edward est mort ?**

La porte s'ouvrit sur mon père.

 **\- Papa ! Où est Edward ?! Est-ce qu'il est mort ? Dans le coma ? Est-ce que ça recommence ? C'est James, Victoria et un certain Laurent qui ont fait ça ! Deux fois, papa ! Deux fois...**

 **\- Je sais, ma puce, James, Laurent et Victoria ont été arrêtés. Edward n'est pas mort. Ni dans le coma. Il est à l'étage** **du** **dessous avec son père et son frère.**

J'éclatai en sanglot. Edward allait bien. Il était vivant ! Merci mon Dieu d'avoir écouté mes prières !

 **-** **Je veux le voir, s'il vous plaît... je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez mais je veux le voir.**

 **\- Je t'y emmène.**

 **\- Monsieur Swan, elle n'est pas autorisée à quitter le service !**

 **\- Ma fille n'a pas sa place en psychiatrie ! Elle n'est ni folle, ni dangereuse ! Vous avez dit vous** **-** **même qu'elle n'avait aucune blessure physique grave, quelques hématomes et c'est tout ! Elle n'a rien à faire ici !**

En psychiatrie ? Avec les fous ? Jamais je n'avais vu mon père si en colère.

 **\- Elle devra passer la nuit ici, sous surveillance.**

 **\- En attendant, rien ne l'empêche d'aller voir son fiancé. Elle ne s'échappe pas, elle descend d'un étage. Bella, vien** **s** **avec moi, chérie.**

N'écoutant que mon père et mon envie de retrouver Edward, je descendis du lit et arrachai tous les électrodes me reliant à cette machine infernale.

 **\- Je vous accompagne.**

Il pouvait venir s'il voulait, j'en avais rien à faire. Doucement et sans me toucher, mon père me posa sa veste sur mes épaules. Je lui fis un petit sourire. Il était pâle, soucieux, le regard presque vide et fatigué. Mon pauvre papa... Suivis du médecin, nous allâmes jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il y avait trois personnes mais l'ascenceur était suffisamment grand pour que je ne m'y sente pas trop mal.

- **Papa... où est maman ?**

 **\- Elle est à la maison.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle... c'était trop dur pour elle. Ne lui en veux pas.**

 **\- Je ne lui en veux pas.**

D'un geste maladroit et tremblant, je me saisis doucement de la main de mon père. Je lui faisais confiance à lui. Je n'avais pas peur de le toucher. Quand ma main fut dans la sienne, il me regarda avec émotion et pressa légèrement ses doigts autour des miens. Moi aussi je t'aime papa...

Je lui tenais toujours la main quand l'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Impatiente et angoissée, je suivis mon père. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, mon souffle se faisait court. J'avais peur de l'état dans lequel j'allais le retrouver. J'avais entendu son crâne frapper contre le mur. Je tremblai à se souvenir. Papa disait qu'il allait bien... mais peut-être qu'il était devenu amnésique...

- **Il en est hors de question, c'est clair ?! Je la veux ici ! Hors de ce service de merde ! Elle n'est pas folle ! Mais putain, ils ont lu son dossier ou quoi ces abrutis ?!**

 **\- S'il te plaît, calme toi, ils font juste leur travail, je vais aller leur parler. Tu dois rester allong** **é,** **Edward !**

 **\- Je te jure que si dans l'heure qui suit elle n'est pas dans cette putain de chambre, ici avec moi, je monte ! Bordel de merde, putain ! Ils la foutent en psychiatrie et ces connards ne sont même pas capables de faire le lien ! De penser au traumatisme qu'elle a vécu ! Ça me rend furieux !**

Je regardai mon père, nous étions dans le couloir et j'ignorais dans quelle chambre il était mais je l'entendais. Au moins il allait bien. Enfin, il semblait aller bien vu qu'il pouvait hurler. Je souris bêtement, entendre sa voix me réconfortait. J'avais hâte de le voir. Je jetai un regard au docteur qui nous suivait toujours, il était dans ses petits souliers. J'entendis alors Emmett répondre à son frère avec ironie.

 **\- Non vraiment ? On ne l'avait pas remarqué !**

 **\- Ta gueule, Emmett !**

 **\- Edward ! Emmett ! Ça suffit ! Il y a des gens malades ici et ils n'ont pas besoin de vous entendre hurler comme ça !**

 **\- Elle doit être terrifiée ! Je devrais être auprès d'elle ! Ça va faire plus de 24h ! Je commence à en avoir ras le bol de tout ça ! Il y a toujours quelqu'un pour venir nous faire chier dans ce monde de merde !**

Nous étions devant une porte, les voix étaient encore plus claires désormais, bien qu'ils aient baissé le volume. Mon père frappa, Edward grogna et Carlisle ouvrit la porte. Il fit les yeux ronds en me voyant, puis son visage exprima le soulagement. Je baissai les yeux, puis souris faiblement, afin de m'excuser, sans doute, de ne pas pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il s'effaça et je relevai le regard, Emmett était là, souriant et lui aussi rassuré de me voir. Quand à Edward, il était debout près d'une fenêtre, il me tournait le dos.

- **Edward ?**

Ma voix était tremblante et timide. Mais cela suffit pour qu'il se retourne. Il ouvrit la bouche, et je le vis redresser les épaules, bomber le torse, comme s'il était déchargé d'un poids énorme. Il avait l'air bien, il avait des pansement sur les mains, quelques bleus sur le visage mais c'est tout.

 **\- Bella...**

Il contourna rapidement le lit et se retrouva face à moi, mais il ne me toucha pas. Il savait. En silence, nous nous observâmes, je scrutai son visage et son corps pour y détecter la moindre blessure. Il faisait la même chose et lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur mes poignets rougis, il parla alors que j'essayais honteusement de les dissimuler.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il** **s** **t** **'** **ont fait ?**

 **\- Je... ils... j'étais... attachée.**

 **\- Atta... putain !**

Il serra les poings, ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. La tension dans la pièce était pesante, tout le monde nous observait et je n'étais pas à l'aise. Afin de me protéger, j'enroulai mes bras autour de moi, les épaules rentrées. J'observai Edward puis je souris en coin en chuchotant...

- **La chemise de nuit te va bien...**

Edward me regarda avec étonnement, je me recroquevillai encore plus, j'avais juste voulu détendre l'atmosphère. Emmett explosa de rire, je sursautai et je reculai. Edward le regarda avec des yeux noirs afin de lui intimer de se taire. Mais c'était peine perdue.

- **Oh, tu peux me faire ton regard de tueur, j'en ai rien à faire ! Elle t'a eu en beauté ! Bella, je suis** **toujours aussi fan de toi !**

Je souris brièvement puis Edward reprit la parole.

 **\- Bella... bébé... est-ce que ça va ?**

Je levai les yeux vers lui. Je hochai la tête puis je sentis mon corps trembler. Je me mis alors à secouer la tête, ça n'allait pas du tout. J'avais mal, j'avais peur, j'étais perdue... tout ce que j'avais construit avait été mis de nouveau en pièces. Mes yeux me brûlaient, j'allais pleurer.

- **Très bien, nous allons remonter mademoiselle Swan, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui.**

Même si je ne le regardais pas, je savais que mon médecin s'approchait de moi. Je ne voulais pas partir. Je ne voulais pas être une nouvelle fois arrachée à lui, j'avais peur toute seule. Alors, désespérée, j'éclatai en sanglots tout en me jetant dans les bras d'Edward. C'était le seul en qui j'avais totalement confiance. De plus, j'avais besoin de son contact, il m'était presque vital de le toucher, de le sentir... alors que je pleurais contre lui, il me porta et je le sentis s'asseoir, me mettant sur ses genoux.

 **\- Je suis là, chérie... je t'aime, mon amour. On est ensemble.**

Je n'avais pas la force de parler, je pleurais trop. J'avais eu si peur ! J'avais cru que j'allais mourir, cru que j'allais le perdre. Je n'aurais pas eu la force de survivre à son départ... j'avais eu peur de le trouver dans le coma, peur d'être à nouveau accusée. Mais il était là, il allait bien, il me serrait dans ses bras. Je ne voulais plus être éloignée de lui. Je ne voulais plus le quitter. J'étais trop terrifiée pour ça. Je pleurais sans interruption, mon corps était douloureux, la tenue d'hôpital d'Edward était trempée par mes larmes. Il continuait de me serrer contre lui, se balançant doucement comme pour me bercer, mes mains étaient cramponnées à lui.

- **On va s'en sortir, ma puce... je te promets que tout ira bien. Je ne te lâche pas** **,** **Bella.**

 **\- J'ai... eu si peur !**

 **\- Je sais, bébé. Moi aussi. Mais on a gagné. Nous sommes là, tous les deux.**

 **\- C'était ho... horrible ! C'était eux... la... la première fois ! Ça recommençait !**

 **\- Je suis désolé, mon amour. Je n'ai rien, je t'assure. Je ne tomberai pas dans le coma, je ne mourrai pas.**

 **\- Ta tête... le mur ! Le bruit !**

 **\- J'ai eu un traumatisme crânien, un œdème** **s** **'est formé mais il s'est résorbé au bout de quelques heures. Je me suis réveillé dans la soirée.**

 **\- La soirée ? On est quand ?**

 **\- Samedi matin, chérie.**

Samedi ? Je n'avais aucun souvenir de la journée de vendredi. Je ne me souvenais même pas d'avoir quitté la ruelle. Un peu calmée, je me redressai légèrement tout en restant accrochée à Edward. La chambre était silencieuse, il n'y avait que nous.

- **Est-ce que ça va mieux ?**

Je secouai la tête et il caressa doucement ma joue avant de repousser mes cheveux de mon visage. Je reniflai sans aucune élégance et essuyai mon nez et mes yeux avec les mouchoirs qu'Edward me tendait.

 **\- Tu es la femme la plus sexy du monde, tu le sais ?**

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur mon visage et je me blottis de nouveau contre lui.

 **\- Je n'aurais pas survécu s'ils t'avaient tué.**

 **\- Mais je suis là, bébé.**

 **\- Mais ça va ? Je veux dire, tu ne risques pas de faire une sorte de rechut** **e** **, tu ne vas pas t'effondrer d'un coup à cause d'une hémorragie ou un truc du genre ? Je ne peux pas te perdre, Edward...**

Je tremblai et il resserra sa prise autour de moi.

 **\- Non, je ne risque rien. Je reste avec toi et il est hors de question que tu remontes en psychiatrie ! Ils t'ont attachée ?!**

 **\- Les chevilles et les poignets. Je me suis réveillée comme ça. Je ne sais pas ce qu** **'il** **s** **'est passé, je ne sai** **s** **pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça. Probablement parce que j'ai dû réagir comme quand cette grosse infirmière m'a touchée.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- J'ai hurlé... comme une hystérique.**

 **\- Ils n'ont rien compris, ces cons ! Mais moi, tu me touches... J'ai même ma main sur ta cuisse !**

 **\- Parce que tu fais partie de moi, Edward. Je ne te crains pas. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Oh, moi aussi, je t'aime !**

Il posa sa main sur ma joue, son pouce caressa mes lèvres, nos regards étaient soudés. Il me sourit puis s'approcha lentement de moi. Je le laissai faire. Quand sa bouche se posa sur la mienne, je n'eus aucun frisson de peur ou de dégoût, c'était si bon de le retrouver. Par prudence, je pense, Edward ne fit pas durer notre baiser, lorsqu'il se recula, je lui souris avant de nicher ma tête dans son cou et d'inhaler son odeur.

 **\- Bella... il faut que je sache. Est-ce qu'ils t'ont violée ? Je suis désolé, mais... ça me tue !**

 **\- Non, elle allait le faire, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps.**

 **\- Elle ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Seigneur ! Je suis entré dans le bar, James m'a fait pass** **er** **derrière le bar, j'ai appelé ton père. Quand je suis retourné à la voiture, tu n'étais plus là. Je t'ai appelée, cherchée... Quand je les ai vus... j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je me suis jet** **é** **sur le type. Et après... enfin tu sais.**

 **\- J'ai eu peur, tu mettais du temps, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, je sais pas. Je suis sortie de la voiture. Je les ai entendu** **s** **parl** **er** **et je n'ai pas réfléchi. Pardonne** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner.**

Bien sûr que si. J'avais agi bêtement... cependant je n'avais pas la force de me battre contre lui pour le moment. Nous sursautâmes quand la porte s'ouvrit. Mon père, Carlisle, Emmett et mon médecin entrèrent dans la chambre. Fuyant le regard du docteur je me recroquevillai contre Edward.

 **\- Mademoiselle Swan, il est temps de remonter.**

 **\- Non. S'il vous plaît. Je ne suis pas folle.**

 **\- Vous devez vous reposer.**

 **\- Isabella reste ici ou je monte avec elle, mais nous restons ensemble.**

- **Monsieur, vous n'avez aucune raison d'être en psychiatrie.**

 **\- Bella non plus. Si vous voulez, je peux essayer d'attenter à ma vie là maintenant.**

Carlisle prit alors la parole.

 **\- Docteur Mason, de collègue à collègue... Isabella a besoin d'être rassurée, la présence de mon fils la rassure. Elle n'est pas dangereuse. Elle est traumatisée...**

 **\- C'est pour ça qu'elle doit rester en psychiatrie.**

 **\- Docteur Mas...**

 **\- Non ! Vous n'êtes ni dans votre service, ni dans votre hôpital,** **d** **octeur Cullen ! Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir ici ! Mademoiselle Swan est MA patiente ! Je décide ! Alors maintenant soit mademoiselle Swan accepte de me suivre de son plein gré soit j'emploie la manière forte !**

Je gémis en m'accrochant à Edward.

 **\- Vous touchez à ma femme et je me ferai un plaisir de détruire votre vie !**

 **\- Edward ça suffit, maintenant tou** **t** **le monde se calme !**

Pour le coup je me redressai. C'était Rosalie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait là ? Je regardai Edward qui ne semblait pas plus au courant que moi.

- **Je me présente, Maître Rosalie Cullen. Isabella Swan est ma cliente. J'entends parfaitement vos propos et je comprends qu'il est question de sa santé. Cela dit, permettez** **-** **moi d'en douter. Je vous présente le Docteur Agnès Monfort. Psychologue et thérapeute. Isabella est sa patiente. Vous voulez une évaluation psychologique ? Je pense qu'il est dans les droits et dans l'intérêt de ma cliente d'être évalu** **ée** **par sa psychologue.**

Je regardai le docteur Monfort. Elle me sourit et se tourna vers le docteur Mason.

 **\- Docteur, pouvons** **-** **nous parler en priv** **é ?** **Isabella est notre patiente, échangeons nos informations.**

Le docteur Mason secoua la tête et suivit ma thérapeute hors de la chambre. Doucement je me relevai, Edward suivit sans pour autant me lâcher. Rosalie se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Edward, Isabella... je suis contente de voir que vous allez bien.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Isabella... je... je suis là pour t'aider.**

 **\- Comme tu m'as aidée en me faisant partir ?**

 **\- J'ai fai** **t** **une énorme erreur, je le regrette chaque jour. Mais laisse** **-** **moi t'aider dans cette épreuve. Je connais ton dossier, je t'ai déjà défendue. Je suis la meilleure, je vais écraser** **c** **es fumiers et ils payeront pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, deux fois, pour ce qu'ils ont fait à Jacob et à Edward.**

 **\- Ça ne changera rien, Rosalie.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Je regardai mon père, puis Edward, il hocha la tête afin de m'encourager à accepter.

 **\- D'accord, Rosalie. Mais je le redis. Ça ne rattrapera pas ce que tu m'as fait.**

 **\- Je comprends. Merci, Isabella. Monsieur Swan, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous concernant l'enquête et les arrestations ?**

Mon père accepta et ils sortirent à leur tour, au moment où ma thérapeute et mon médecin arrivèrent, le docteur Monfort prit la parole.

 **\- Isabella, je suis ravie de vous voir.**

 **\- Merci d'être venue. Qui vous a appelée ?**

 **\- Le docteur Cullen.**

Je remerciai Carlisle d'un hochement de tête timide. Il me sourit.

 **\- Isabella, pouvons** **-** **nous parler en privé s'il vous plaît ? Edward, je crois que vous avez quelques papiers à signer pour votre sortie.**

Edward quittait l'hôpital ? Non ! Il hocha pourtant la tête et m'aida à monter sur le lit puis il m'embrassa sur la joue.

 **\- Je reviens vite, bébé. N'** **aie** **pas peur, ok ? Je te promets qu'on va s'en sortir.**

 **\- Reviens vite.**

 **\- Juré.**

Il embrassa mon front cette fois puis alla s'habiller dans la salle de bain avant de sortir avec son frère et son père. Le docteur Mason ferma la porte puis resta en retrait tandis que le docteur Monfort s'installait près de moi.

 **\- Comment allez-vous, Bella ?**

Je regardai le docteur Mason. Je ne le connaissais pas. Pourquoi il restait ? Ma psy suivit mon regard puis parla d'une voix douce et rassurante.

 **\- Bella. Concentrez** **-** **vous sur moi. Nous ne révélerons aucun secret. Nous devons juste prouver que vous ne représentez aucun danger pour personne. D'accord ? Je veux vous aider.**

Je la regardai, elle me sourit.

 **\- D'accord...**

 **\- Comment allez-vous ?**

 **\- Je suis fatiguée. C'est beaucoup trop pour moi.**

 **\- Vous pourrez aller vous reposer ensuite.**

Je jetai un coup d'œil au docteur Mason puis me penchai vers ma psy en chuchotant.

 **\- Je ne veux plus qu'ils m'attachent. Ça me fait peur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils peuvent me faire quand je suis attachée. Je n'aime pas quand je suis entravée.**

 **\- Ils ne vous attacheront plus, Bella.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas folle. Je ne veux pas être droguée non plus.** **J** **e... je veux rester consciente.**

 **\- Vous irez vous reposer sans drogue ni sangle.**

Je hochai la tête puis elle reprit la parole.

 **\- Parlez moi de jeudi soir...**

Je tremblai et j'avais soudain l'impression de ne plus respirer.

 **\- Isabella. Vous ne craignez plus rien. Edward est au bout du couloir. Les agresseurs sont enfermés. Vous êtes en sécurité. Mais vous devez me parler. Si vous ne le faites pas, ils vous garderon** **t** **ici. Je suis venue pour vous aider, Bella. Je sais que vous êtes effrayée. Je connais votre traumatisme et j'imagine que tout le travail que nous avons fait ensemble est réduit à néan** **t** **mais je vous jure, je vous promets que je serai là pour vous. Nous nous verron** **s** **tous les jours s'il le faut, vous pourrez m'appeler à n'importe quel moment, venir me voir, ou même en vidéo. Je vais vous aider, faites** **-** **moi confiance.**

Je la pensais sincère, elle en avait l'air. Elle m'avait très vite compris lors de notre premier rendez-vous. Elle m'avait mise en confiance, je l'aimais bien. Edward m'avait dit qu'elle l'avait appelé pour savoir s'il m'avait retrouvée... elle se préoccupait de moi. Et puis, elle avait traversé le pays pour venir ici. Essuyant des larmes silencieuses sur mes joues je lui répondis.

 **\- J'ai passé sept horribles mois. La mère d'Edward et Rosalie m'ont fait partir. Elles m'ont menacée et j'ai dû m'éloigner de tout le monde, y compri** **s** **de mes parents. J'étais comme prisonnière. Mais il m'a retrouvée. Et il m'a demandée en mariage reg... Mon dieu ! Ma bague ? Où est-elle ?**

Je regardai avec horreur ma main nue. Qu'avaient-ils fait ? Où était-elle ? Je devais absolument la retrouver ! Et si elle était dans cette ruelle ? Si elle était perdue ? Non ! Non ! Non !

 **\- Bella, Bella ! C'est hôpital qui l'a. Ils vous l'ont enlevée quand vous êtes arrivée. C'est la procédure. Ils vous la rendront avec le reste de vos affaires. Donc vous allez vous mari** **er** **? Félicitations.**

Je n'étais pas très rassurée et j'espérais vraiment ne pas l'avoir perdue.

- **Isabella ?**

 **\- Je... oui. J'étais redevenue heureuse. Edward et moi étions de nouveau réuni** **s** **. Nous avons des plans, des projets. Cré** **er** **notre entreprise, déménager...**

 **\- C'est très bien tout ça. Surtout n'abandonnez pas.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire maintenant... mais jeudi, nous sommes sorti** **s** **dîner. La voiture est tombée en panne. Edward est allé appeler mon père dans un bar. Mon téléphone n'avait plus de batterie et lui avait oubli** **é** **ses papiers et son portable. Il était très long... je suis sortie de la voiture. J'ai eu peur pour lui.**

Je me tus un moment. Je devais rassembler mon courage pour la suite. Patiemment, elle attendit que je reprenne, je ne me sentais pas pressée, elle n'insistait pas.

- **Je les ai entendus. J'ai vite compris que le bar était celui d'une connaissance, James, qui était venu dîner avec sa fiancée et son père chez mes parents la veille. Le père de James était le coéquipier de mon père. J'ai entendu Victoria discut** **er** **avec un autre homme. C'était eux... ils ont tué Jacob. Et ça a recommencé. Quelles** **étaient** **les probabilités que je me fasse agresser par les mêmes personnes ? Que les hommes qui me défendent atterrissent à l'hôpital ? Tout recommen** **çait** **. J'ai vu Edward s'écrouler... comme Jacob... je hurlais, personne ne m'a entendue. Ils m'ont... touchée, frappée, entravée... j'ai failli perdre Edward.**

Je pleurai, encore. Le docteur Monfort avança vers moi une boite de mouchoir, je me saisis d'un.

 **\- Isabella. Que voulez-vous ?**

 **\- Je veux rentrer chez moi. Avec Edward, mes parents, mon chat... je ne veux pas être ici. J'ai trop peur. Je me sentirai plus en sécurité chez moi. Pour moi les hôpitaux représentent la mort.**

Je me tournai vers le docteur Mason qui nous observait toujours.

 **\- Laissez** **-** **moi rentrer chez moi. Je ne suis pas folle, je ne ferai de mal à personne. Je consulterai, je parlerai... mais ne me retenez pas ici. J'ai... des traumatismes, je fai** **s** **des cauchemars, je n'aime pas les gens, ni la foule, je n'aime pas que l'on me touche, je n'ai confiance qu'en très peu de personnes. Mon fiancé et mes parents sont les seules personnes avec qui je me sens bien et en sécurité.**

 **\- Mademoiselle Swan...**

 **\- Je sais que j'ai des problèmes. Mais je me fais aider. Même s'il faut tout recommencer maintenant... ne m'internez pas.**

Gentiment, le docteur Monfort me fit signe de me taire, puis elle se leva.

 **\- Allons discuter dehors. Isabella, attendez ici.**

 **\- Aidez** **-** **moi...**

 **\- Vous êtes ma priorité. Je ne vous laisser** **ai** **pas tomber, Isabella. Je vous le promets. À tout de suite.**

Elle me sourit et quitta la pièce avec le docteur grognon. Seule dans la chambre, je regardai autour de moi. Il y avait des affaires, celles d'Emmett et de Carlisle j'imagine. Doucement je me levai et allai à la fenêtre. Dehors il faisait beau, certainement chaud, une journée normale en Floride. Si nous étions samedi, j'étais censée être dans l'avion pour rentrer à Seattle et finir de préparer mon mariage. Soupirant, je me déplaçai dans la pièce, tout le monde était occupé, sauf moi. Je me retrouvai alors dans la salle de bain et j'eus un sursaut en croisant mon reflet dans le miroir. Prudemment, j'avançai vers moi-même, j'étais extrêmement pâle, mes yeux étaient rouges, j'avais d'énormes cernes, mes joues étaient creuses... j'étais affreuse.

 **\- Isabella ?**

C'était Carlisle. Intimidée et méfiante, je sortis de la salle de bain en resserrant la veste de mon père que je portais toujours.

- **Où est Edward ?**

 **\- Il termine quelques papiers.**

 **\- Il sort ? Il va partir ?**

 **\- Il sort, oui. Mais uniquement pour rester près de vous.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Ses examens sont bons, il a passé une bonne nuit. Il n'a pas besoin de passer une deuxième nuit en observation cloué au lit. Je me porte garant de son état. Comme ça, il pourra rester avec vous cette nuit. Et s'il arrive quelque chose il sera pri** **s** **en charge.**

 **\- Est-ce que... s'il s'endort, il ne risque pas de ne pas se réveiller ou quelque chose comme ça ?**

 **\- Non. Si j'avais un doute, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Je ne mettrai pas la vie de mon fils en danger. Venez vous asseoir, vous êtes très pâle.**

Je hochai la tête et allai me mettre sur le lit.

 **\- Ils vont me garder ici ?**

 **\- Pour la nuit probablement. En observation.**

 **\- Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de vendredi ?**

 **\- Ils vous ont donné quelques sédatifs pour vous calme** **r** **. Vous dormiez ou n'ét** **iez** **pas suffisamment consciente pour réalis** **er** **ce qu'il se passait.**

 **\- Ils pensent que je suis folle... ?**

 **\- Vous avez eu un comportement assez agressif et hystérique. Mais ils n'ont pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi. Ils auraient dû écouter votre père expliquer votre cas, plutôt que de se mettre à quatre pour vous maîtriser.**

 **\- Quatre ?**

 **\- Vous avez une sacrée force.**

Je fis un demi sourire et repris.

 **\- Quand êtes** **-** **vous arrivé ?**

 **\- Cette nuit. Votre père nous a appelé. J'ai prévenu Emmett qui a averti, Rosalie, et j'ai averti votre thérapeute.**

 **\- Esmée est ici ?**

 **\- Non. Elle est avec Laurel. Ma fille n'avait pas à voir ça et Edward n'aurait pas appréci** **é** **de voir sa mère... j'imagine que vous non plus.**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- C'est moi qui le sui** **s** **, Isabella.**

Il fixait le sol en chuchotant.

- **Je ne vous connais pas vraiment, je n'avais que les rapports de ma femme. Et les quelques fois où nous nous sommes croisés. Je n'avais pas entendu votre histoire. Ou pas en enti** **ère** **. Je me suis laiss** **é** **guid** **er** **par les opinions d'Esmée. Je n'ai pas cherché à voir plus loin.**

 **\- Vous lui faisiez confiance.**

 **\- Oui. Je n'ai rien vu arriver, ni avant, ni pendant et... je suis encore sous le choc de l'après.**

 **\- Je ne vous en veux pas. Je sais tout ça. N'en parlons plus, je suis fatiguée pour le moment.**

 **\- Je comprends. Mais vous pouvez compter sur moi. Sachez** **-** **le.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Est-ce que vous avez faim ?**

Je haussai les sourcils face à cette question très inattendue. Mais après réflexion oui... je mourrais de faim !

- **Je suis affamée, oui !**

 **\- Tenez, Emmett garde ça dans son sac en cas de crise d'hypoglycémie !**

 **\- Il en fait souvent ?**

 **\- Jamais, c'est un prétexte pour manger.**

Il me donna alors deux barres de chocolat, Snickers et Mars.

- **Je sais que ce n'est pas de la vraie nourriture, mais j'irai vous cherche** **r** **un repas un peu plus tard.**

 **\- Merci.**

J'avais déjà dévoré la barre de Mars quand mon père, Rosalie, Edward et Emmett revinrent dans la chambre. Mon fiancé vint s'asseoir à côté de moi et passa prudemment un bras autour de ma taille. Je ne tremblais pas.

- **Hey** **,** **je rêve ou la petite Swan m'a volé ?**

 **\- C'est moi qui les lui** **ai** **données, Emmett.**

 **\- Et si je fai** **s** **une crise ?**

 **\- Tu n'en as pas fait une seule en bientôt trente ans. J'ai confiance en ton organisme, mon grand.**

- **Ok mais parce que c'est toi,** **Q** **ueen B !**

Je souris et lui répondis.

 **\- Tu sais que c'est Beyoncé qu'on surnomme Queen B ? Et pas... ça...**

D'un geste pitoyable, je me désignai tout en grimaçant. J'étais affreuse et rien à voir avec une reine. Edward resserra sa prise autour de moi, les autres étaient gênés. Je changeai de sujet.

 **\- Papa. J'aimerai voir maman. Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien ?**

 **\- Je l'ai déjà appelée, elle va arriver. Écoute** **,** **ma puce, je dois aller au commissariat avec Rosalie. Je reviens dès que possible.**

 **\- D'accord. Merci, papa. Est-ce que je peux garder ta veste ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, ma chérie.**

Avec hésitation, il vint m'embrasser sur le front, je frissonnai mais lui souris.

 **\- Je t'aime, papa.**

 **\- Moi aussi, petit oiseau.**

Il salua les autres avant de sortir en compagnie de Rosalie. Je terminai ma barre de chocolat et me tournai vers Emmett.

 **\- Dis, tu veux lécher les emballages ? Je m'en voudrais que tu t'écroules d'un manque de sucre.**

Edward et Carlisle rirent et Emmett se contenta de croiser les bras et de sourire. Il m'observa un moment avant de s'avancer et de prendre les emballages que je lui tendais. Sans me lâcher du regard, animé par le défi, il se mit à lécher le chocolat sur les deux bouts de papier. J'écarquillai les yeux alors qu'il prenait la parole.

 **\- Merci, Bella. Tu viens de me sauver la vie !**

J'éclatai de rire sous le regard amusé d'Emmett et de son père, Edward me fixait avec tendresse et émotion. C'est sur cette scène que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois. Quand je vis mes deux médecins, je retrouvai mon sérieux. Ma thérapeute, qui ne cachait pas son sourire, s'approcha de moi.

 **\- Vous riez, c'est très bien.**

 **\- Je dois remercier petit ourson pour ça. Alors ? Je vais être placée dans une chambre capitonnée avec une camisole de force ?**

 **\- Non, Isabella. Vous allez passer la nuit dans une chambre, à cet étage. Vous devez rester une nuit en observation, c'est pour votre santé. Demain, si tout va bien, vous partez.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui. Et je pense que vous devriez rester concentrée sur** **tout** **vos projets et continuer d'aller de l'avant. Vos soucis doivent s'adapter à votre vie, et non pas votre vie qui doit s'adapter à vos problèmes. D'accord ?**

 **\- Oui. Merci. Vous restez en Floride ?**

 **\- Je repar** **s** **demain pour Seattle. Mais je vous l'ai di** **t** **, je reste joignable à tout heure d** **u jour et de la nuit** **pour vous. N'hésitez pas. Même si ça vous paraît insignifiant.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup.**

Elle me sourit et avança sa main vers moi. Après une brève hésitation, je la lui serrai. Ce geste pourtant anodin voulait dire beaucoup pour moi. Je lui faisais confiance. Elle savait, elle aussi, l'importance de ce geste.

- **Je passerai vous dire au revoir demain, Isabella. Edward, je suis à votre écoute aussi.**

Mon fiancé hocha la tête et l'on me demanda de rejoindre ma chambre en psychiatrie en attendant mon transfert. Comme Edward était maintenant un simple visiteur, il me suivit tandis que Carlisle et Emmett partirent déjeuner et un hamburger et des frites m'avaient été promis. Maintenant il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre de sortir d'ici, attendre un procès, une condamnation, obtenir enfin justice... attendre de me rétablir de tout ça, attendre pour me marier, attendre, encore, pour être heureuse. Mais au moins, cette fois, je n'étais pas seule. Cette fois Edward était là. Nous allions nous en sortir.

 **\- Bella ?**

Je me tournai vers lui, il était appuyé contre le mur le plus proche de moi, il avait les bras croisés et il me fixait avec intensité. Je me savais affreusement laide et pourtant, il me regardait comme si j'étais l'une des sept merveilles du monde. J'en rougis.

 **\- Tu mérites ton surnom de Queen B. Tu vaux mieux que douze mille Beyoncé réunies.**

Je souris et tendis ma main vers lui. Il s'approcha de moi et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Oui, nous allions nous en sortir. Nous étions ensemble.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Je voulais aussi remercier Lunarthemis ma copine pour les renseignements médicaux, j'espère que j'ai tout bien fait...**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bissssse !**

 **Lexi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir**

 **Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Merci pour les review et votre enthousiasme sur ce troisième tome !**

 **J'en suis très heureuse.**

 **Pour répondre à certaine Guest, il y aura une 30ène de chapitre. Plus ou moins.**

 **Merci à mes correcteurs pour votre travail.**

 **Merci encore à vous lectrices, je vous adores. 3 3**

 **Bonne lecture. Ne me haïssez pas !**

* * *

 **\- Bébé ? Hey, Bella ?!**

Je levai les yeux vers Edward. Nous étions mardi, j'étais rentrée chez mes parents dimanche soir et depuis... je survivais. Je me battais pour rester connectée au reste du monde, je faisais des efforts surhumains pour ne pas m'enfermer et me couper de la société, de ma famille, de mon fiancé. Bien sûr, j'avais quelques absences, beaucoup même. Comme la première fois, je ne parlais plus beaucoup, je ne ressentais plus grand-chose, le monde me faisait peur. La seule raison pour laquelle je me battais était Edward. Il ne méritait pas que je l'abandonne.

 **\- Tiens, si tu as soif.**

Nous étions dehors, dans le jardin de mes parents. La maison était envahie, je n'aimais pas ça. Carlisle, Emmett et Rosalie logeaient ici. Je me sentais assiégée. Venir en Floride, chez mes parents avait été jusque-là ma zone de confort, mon cocon, et maintenant tout le monde était dans mon espace. En essayant de ne pas soupirer, je saisis un verre de limonade fraîche qu'Edward venait d'apporter.

- **Tu devrais mettre ça.**

Il me tendit sa casquette d'un air grave. Je fronçai les sourcils.

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que ça va faire plus de deux heures que tu es au soleil sans bouger. N'attrape pas d'insolation.**

 **\- Ta casquette ? Mais comment tu vas faire, toi qui ne te sépares jamais d'elle ou de ton bonnet** **?!**

 **\- Moquez** **-** **vous de moi, jeune fille !**

Je souris, pris sa casquette et la mis sur ma tête.

- **Voilà, sage petite.**

 **\- Je peux avoir un câlin ?**

 **\- Vois avec mon assistante si je suis disponible.**

 **\- Laisse** **-** **moi voir... hum... tu as bien cinq minutes à me consacrer.**

 **\- Alors vien** **s-** **là.**

Il tendit les bras et j'allai m'installer contre lui sur le transat. Il enroula ses bras autour de moi alors que ma tête se nichait dans son cou.

 **\- Tu es brûlante, chérie. Tu devrais rentrer.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Pourquoi.**

 **\- Il y a trop de monde.**

 **\- Tu ne vas pas rester dehors ?** **S** **i ?**

 **\- Je voudrais passer le plus de temps possible au calme. Je ne veux pas être dans le salon et entendre parler de tactique de défense, d'agression, de détention, de condamnation et tout le reste. C'est la seule conversation en ce moment et j'en ai assez. C'est trop tôt.**

 **\- Ok... ok, bébé. Alors tu veux parler de quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop. En fait, j'aime bien le silence. Je voudrais juste rester contre toi.**

 **\- Je te tiens. Reste contre moi** **,** **mon amour.**

Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur les battements de son cœur. Ça m'apaisait et j'appréciais même ses légères caresses.

 **\- Edward, tu sais que je t'aime, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je le sais, oui. Et je sais que tu te bats contre ton envie de te couper du monde. Et je suis fier de tout tes efforts. Je t'aime.**

J'embrassai son cou et le silence s'installa de nouveau. Je m'endormis même.

- **Laisse** **-** **la dormir !**

 **\- Mais il faut qu'on parle, Edward...**

 **\- Tu lui parleras plus tard, Rosalie. Elle a besoin de se reposer. Tu sais combien d'heures par nuit elle dort ? 2H ! Laiss** **e-** **la, s'il te plaît. Tu en as fait assez.**

- **Combien de fois faudra** **-** **t-il que je m'excuse ?**

 **\- Laisse** **-** **moi réfléchir... euh indéfiniment ! Maintenant laisse Bella dormir !**

J'ouvris les yeux en grimaçant à cause du soleil, je me relevai légèrement tandis qu'Edward soupirait.

 **\- Super... 20 minutes de sommeil, de quoi rattraper deux nuits ! Merci, Rosalie !**

 **\- Edward, ça va... c'est rien.**

Je l'embrassai et m'assis sur le transat afin de regarder Rosalie. Nous ne nous étions pas parlé toutes les deux, elle me défendait mais c'était tout.

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Isabella.**

Elle fonça les sourcils, comme à chaque fois que je la reprenais sur mon nom. Je ne supportais pas qu'elle utilise mon surnom, elle n'était plus mon amie.

 **\- Bien, Isabella, il faudrait que l'on parle. Ton père** **a** **aussi des informations.**

 **\- D'accord. Allons-y. Edward ?**

 **\- Oui, je viens.**

Tous les trois nous rentrâmes dans la maison où... oh surprise, tout le monde était dans le salon. J'allai m'asseoir entre mes parents, ma mère me prit la main, je lui souris. Rosalie, installée face à moi, prit alors la parole.

 **\- Ok... alors Bella...**

 **\- Isabella !**

 **\- Excuse** **-** **moi. Isabella, j'ai eu un appel du juge ce matin, le procès a été fixé pour dans trois mois.**

 **\- Trois mois** **?!** **Mais c'est long ! Pourquoi tant de temps ?**

Nous regardions tous Edward qui était assit à côté de Rosalie.

 **\- Parce que c'est le délai, c'est comme ça.**

 **\- On ne peut pas accélérer les choses ?**

Ma mère prit la parole sans laisser le temps à Rosalie de répondre.

 **\- Où sont les agresseurs ? Ils seront libres jusqu'au procès ? Charlie ?**

 **\- Ils seront placés en détention. Ils ne sortiron** **t** **pas, Renée.**

Ma mère sembla soulagée de la réponse de mon père. Moi aussi. Edward reprit la parole.

 **\- C'est déjà une très bonne chose. Ils ont avoué ?**

 **\- Oui et non. Monsieur Swan ?**

Rosalie donna la parole à mon père.

 **\- J'ai assisté à l'interrogatoire. Laurent et Victoria n'ont rien dit mais James** **a** **parlé.**

 **\- Le témoignage de James, la plainte d'Isabella et la tienne, Edward, suffisent à affirmer qu'ils sont coupables, même s'ils plaident le contraire.**

 **\- Super et concernant la première agression ?**

Mon père répondit là aussi à Edward.

 **\- James a avoué aussi. Il dit** **avoir toujours** **eu des sentiments pour Bella. Quand il a appri** **s** **qu'el** **l** **e et Jacob divor** **çaient** **, il a commencé à s'imaginer plusieurs choses. Même s'il fréquentait déjà Victoria, sa... passion pour ma fille restait très forte. Jacob avait, semble** **-** **t-il, dit qu'il devait sortir avec Bella ce fameux soir. James dit que lui, Victoria et leur ami Laurent avaient fait la fête plus tôt dans la soirée, ils avaient bu et consommé de la drogue. Ils ont décidé d'aller voir Bella, vu qu'elle était célibataire. James dit qu'il était à peine conscient, tant il était saoul et drogué. Il dit qu'il se souvient parfaitement de ses gestes jusqu'à ce que Jacob arrive. Qu'ensuite, il a eu peur, que** **Laurent et lui** **ont frappé le pauvre Jake pour se défendre, qu'ils auraient perdu le contrôle. Quoi qu'il en soit, leur plan concernant Bella était** **réfléchi** **, ils n'ont juste pas pensé à l'éventualité que Jacob puisse prendre sa défense.**

Alors je n'étais pas une victime au hasard... et Jacob n'était qu'un dommage collatéral ? Un oubli de leur part ? Une erreur ? Cette fois, c'est Carlisle qui prit la parole.

 **\- Est-ce qu'ils seront jugés pour la première agression ?**

 **\- Oui et j'ai déjà contacté l'avocat des Black pour qu'ils soient mis au courant de la situation. La version de James est très claire, elle coïncide parfaitement avec le témoignage d'Isabella à l'époque...**

 **\- Son témoignage est toujours le même !**

Rosalie foudroya Edward du regard mais continua.

 **\- Ses aveux écrits, le détail du déroulement de la soirée** **, tout est** **très explicit** **e** **. Et je pense que Laurent et Victoria craqueront. Concernant le rôle de James dans la deuxième agression, il est innocent.**

Mon père la coupa poliment.

 **\- Enfin, il dit ne pas avoir été au courant. Et le fait qu'il empêche Laurent de frapper Edward, déjà** **à** **terre, et qu'il** **ait** **pri** **s** **la défense de Bella, pousse à croire qu'il ne ment pas. D'autant plus qu'il a avoué la première agression. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il mentirait sur la deuxième.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord. De plus, suite au témoignage d'Isabella, il s'agirait plus d'une sorte de pulsion... la deuxième agression n'était pas préméditée.**

 **\- Combien de chefs d'accusation au total ?**

Emmett se mêlait maintenant à la conversation. Rosalie le regarda, je crus voir de la tendresse dans ses yeux. J'ignorais où ils en étaient tous les deux.

 **-** **Pour la première agression, tous les trois seront jugés pour agression et tentative de viol collectif sur la personne d'Isabella Swan et agression ayant entrainé la mort sur la personne de Jacob Black. Pour la seconde, seul Victoria et Laurent seront jugés pour agression et tentative de viol sur la personne d'Isabella Swan et agression sur la personne d'Edward Cullen**

- **Q** **uelle serait la peine maximal que chacun encourent ?**

Je n'écoutais plus, ce n'était plus la peine, ça ne servait à rien. Quoi qu'il arrive, Jacob resterait mort et ma vie resterait un désastre. Même si je m'en sortais, je serai à tout jamais traumatisée, je ne serai plus jamais celle d'avant. Ils pouvaient bien aller en prison pour dix ans, trente ans ou même à vie, je m'en moquais. Le mal était fait et jamais, jamais ils ne pourraient vivre le calvaire que moi j'endurais depuis un an et et demi. Sans faire attention aux regards et questions des autres, je me levai et quittai le salon. J'allai jusque dans l'entrée où j'attrapai les clefs de voiture de ma mère.

 **\- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Où tu vas ?**

 **\- Je vais prendre l'air.**

 **\- En voiture ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit prudent. On va marcher si tu veux.**

 **\- Edward, je ne veux pas faire le tour du p** **âté** **de maison.**

 **\- Tu veux aller où ? Je t'y emmène.**

Il s'approcha de moi afin de me prendre les clef des mains, je reculai et pour la première fois depuis jeudi soir dernier, j'évitai qu'il me touche.

 **\- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu as** **?**

 **\- Je veux prendre l'air !**

 **\- Alors je conduis ! Donne** **-** **moi ça, Isabella ! Pas question que tu prennes le volant !**

 **\- Je suis tout à fait capable de conduire ! Laisse** **-** **moi !**

 **\- Il est hors de question que tu te balades toute seule ! Tu manques de sommeil, tu as des sortes d'absences, tu es perturbée !**

Je fronçai les sourcils, il me criait dessus et me prenait pour une folle dangereuse.

- **Lâche** **-** **moi** **cinq minutes ! Arrête de me tourner autour comme si j'allais m'écrouler ! Arrête de décider de ce qui est bon pour moi ou non ! Arrête de me regarder comme une petite chose fragile !**

 **\- Isabella...**

 **\- Non ! Arrête ! Arrête ! Je t'aime mais arrête de jouer le garde du corps super protecteur ! Je sais encore parfaitement ce que je fais et ce dont j'ai envie ! Tu ne veux pas que je sois seule ?! Très bien ! Emmett !**

Je lançai les clefs de voiture à mon beau-frère qui les attrapa par réflexe. Toute la maison assistait au spectacle... super génial ! J'aimais sincèrement et profondément Edward, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il commence à me priver de mes libertés en décidant tout pour moi et en m'obligeant à agir comme lui voulait que ça se passe.

- **On y va ! Et toi, tu peux être en colère, je m'en moque ! Je reste la Bella que tu as embauchée il y a un an ! Sûr** **e** **d'elle, compétente, qui n'a pas peur de toi, têtue et qui n'est pas effrayée par tes sautes d'humeur !**

Je pointais mon doigt vers lui, il avait le regard noir, tout son corps était contracté mais il ne dit rien. Je lançai alors un regard vers Emmett afin de lui faire comprendre que nous y allions. Sans rien dire, presque apeuré, il me suivit dehors.

 **\- Euh, on va où ?**

 **\- Donne** **-** **moi les clefs !**

 **\- Ok. De toute façon, je connais pas le coin, tu aurais dû faire le GPS... autant que tu conduises.**

Il me rendit les clefs, je souris et montai dans la voiture. Durant le trajet je ne dis pas un mot, Emmett non plus, même quand je m'arrêtais pour acheter des fleurs et deux trois autres bricoles, il ne posa aucune question.

 **\- Tu peux m'attendre ici ?**

 **\- Ouais. Pas de problème.**

Nous étions devant le cimetière. J'avais besoin de parler à Jacob. Il fallait que je le fasse. Fouillant dans mon sac, je sortis un paquet de bonbons acidulés et trois barres de chocolat.

 **\- Tiens, je t'ai pris ça en attendant... je ne voudrais pas que tu me fasses une crise d'hypoglycémie.**

Il rit et prit les confiseries que je lui tendais.

 **\- Merci, tu es la meilleure ! Mes préféré** **s** **en plus ! Prends ton temps, Bella.**

Je souris et sortis de la voiture sans oublier mes fleurs. Doucement, j'avançai dans les allées du cimetière, quand je fus devant la sépulture de Jacob, j'y déposai les fleurs puis je m'assis face à sa tombe. Pendant de longues minutes, je me contentai de fixer son nom sur la pierre. Puis je me mis à parler.

 **\- Salut Jake... je sais, j'ai l'air d'une conne assise par terre à parler à un caillou. Je sais que je t'avais fait la promesse de ne jamais faire ça. Mais là tu vois, j'en ai besoin... j'en ai trop besoin. Il faut que je te raconte ce qui arrive.**

Je me mis donc à parler de jeudi soir, je lui racontai absolument tout. Ce que je ressentais, ce qui s'était passé, ce qui allait arriver. Je déballai tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je pleurai aussi, me moquant des quelques personnes présentes dans les allées et qui me regardaient comme si j'étais folle.

- **Et voilà... voilà, Jake. Tu sais tout. C'est triste mais... au moins nous avons les coupables et enfin tu obtiendras justice... même si ça ne te fera pas revenir. Je suis désolée que tu sois mort pour moi... et à cause de moi. Je me sens soulagée d'un côté, même si je vais en avoir des années de cauchemars.**

Je me tus et essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de la main. Je me sentais presque bien, j'étais libérée d'un poids. J'observai encore un moment la tombe de mon ami et finis par me lever.

 **\- Je vais y aller maintenant** **,** **Emmett doit manquer de sucre... et il** **s** **e fait tard.**

Je regardai ma montre, il était plus de 19h. Ça fait deux heures que je papotais avec Jacob !

 **\- Je dois y aller. Je te promets de revenir te voir et... je pense à toi tous les jours. Tu me manques et je t'aime. Je t'aimerai toujours. Je n'abandonnerai pas, Jake. Ils vont payer pour ça, je te le jure.** **À** **très vite, Jacob... encore une fois** **,** **je t'aime.**

J'embrassai le bout de mes doigts et les posai ensuite sur le nom de Jacob. Reniflant et encore en larmes, je regagnai la voiture. Quand je fus assez proche, je vis Emmett en sortir et pour je ne sais quelle raison, je me mis à courir vers lui et je me jetai dans ses bras.

- **Hey, Bella... ça va aller.**

Prudemment, il frotta mon dos afin de m'apaiser. De lui non plus je n'avais pas peur, je lui faisais confiance.

 **\- Pardon, Emmett...**

 **\- C'est rien. Et si on all** **ait** **manger un bout quelque part tous les deux** **,** **l** **oin de la maison pleine de monde ? On prend un truc à emporter et on mange sur la plage. T'en dis quoi ?**

L'idée me plaisait bien. J'acceptai et le laissai conduire. Après l'avoir guidé jusqu'au McDonald's le plus proche, nous prîmes notre repas au drive pour ensuite aller nous installer en bord de mer.

 **\- Alors, Jacob va bien ?**

 **\- Toujours mort, écoute. Désolée d'avoir été si longue, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.**

 **\- Tu as fait ce** **que** **tu avais besoin de faire. Et puis j'avais mes bonbons et mes trois meilleurs copains. Bounty, Snickers et Mars... Twix n'a pas pu venir mais je ne lui en veux pas. Et pour finir mon petit frère m'a fait la causette.**

 **\- Il est très fâché ?**

 **\- Surtout inquiet. Et un peu vexé que tu partes sans lui.**

 **\- Il va être en colère.**

 **\- Et alors ? C'est une raison de le laisser t'étouffer ? Si tu le trouves trop collant et trop mère poule, te gêne pas pour lui dire.**

 **\- Tu ne défends pas ton frère ?**

 **\- Je le connais, je sais comment il est. Possessif, colérique, un brin manipulateur et obsédé du contrôle. Tu as raison de ne pas te laisser faire, Bella.**

Je souris, il avait raison.

 **\- Le prince charmant quoi... Mais je l'aime.**

 **\- Et il t'aime aussi. Et il a besoin de toi. Tu le rends meilleur. Et ce trou du cul le sai** **t** **!**

 **\- Emmett, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Quoi ? Il sait parfaitement faire le trou du cul. Il sait très bien faire de la merde quand il s'y met.**

 **\- On mange, Emmett !**

 **\- Ah pardon !**

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de croquer à pleines dents dans son hamburger. Je secouai la tête.

 **-** **À** **t'entendre, on dirait que tu n'aimes pas ton frère.**

 **\- Je l'adore. C'est mon meilleur ami. Mais je ne l'idolâtre pas. Je l'admire pour sa carrière, son ambition, ce qu'il a accompli et ce qu'il va accomplir, je ferai tout pour l'aider et le soutenir mais quand il joue au con, je ne me prive pas pour lui dire.**

 **\- Vous vous êtes fâchés à cause de moi ?**

 **\- Je lui ai dit de ne pas tout gâcher en te surprotégeant.**

 **\- Merci, Emmett.**

Je mangeai quelques frites en regardant l'océan devant moi. C'était calme, apaisant et très beau.

 **\- Bella, je voulais te remercier de laisser Rose te défendre.**

Ah nous y étions. Le sujet Rosalie.

 **\- Elle connaît le dossier** **e** **t elle est compétente, très persuasive aussi.**

Emmett grimaça et reprit.

 **\- C'est son premier dossier depuis la perte de notre fille. Elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit.**

 **\- Ravie de m'être fait agress** **er** **pour l'occuper.**

 **\- Oh Bella, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bien sûr que nous aurions voulu que ça n'arrive pas mais... oh et puis merde je sais pas comment le dire !**

 **\- Essaye.**

 **\- Je ne la défends pas, ce qu'elle t'a fait avec ma mère ne lui donne aucune excuse, elle le sait. Mais elle en souffre maintenant, je pense qu'elle a toujours su que** **c** **'était une énorme bêtise. Tu sais, elle dit que si nous avons perdu notre bébé c'est à cause de ce qu'elle t'a fait. Là elle a l'occasion de t'aider, ce n'est pas juste ce qu'il t'arrive mais le fait que t** **u** **la laisses te défendre... c'est comme si elle commençai** **t** **à se racheter.**

 **\- Emmett, vous n'auriez pas d** **û** **perdre votre bébé et je regrette qu'elle pense ça. Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas juste et c'est trop triste. Où en êtes vous tou** **s** **les deux ?**

 **\- On essaye très fort de s'en remettre. J'essaye très fort de lui faire de nouveau confiance. On parlait des défauts d'Edward, pourtant tu l'aimes. C'est pareil pour moi. J'aime Rosalie.**

 **\- Je lui parlerai. Quand je serai prête. Pour le moment je n'en ai pas la force. Et je crois que j'ai compri** **s** **ce que tu voulais dire concernant le besoin de s'occuper l'esprit et je... en fait, j'apprécie même que ce soit elle. Je sais qu'elle obtiendra justice. En tant qu'amie, elle m'a poignardée et je ne lui fai** **s** **plus confiance. En tant qu'avocate, elle a tout mon soutien.**

 **\- Merci. T'es une chic fille.**

 **\- Qui sors avec ton trou du cul de frère ! On repassera pour le côté chic.**

Il explosa de rire et tendit sa main pour que je la frappe de la mienne. Je m'exécutai en souriant avant de lui tendre mes dernières frites.

- **Cool, merci. Dis** **-** **moi, ça ne te fait pas peur de me toucher ?**

 **\- Non. J'ai confiance en toi, tu ne m'effraies pas. Tu ne me veux aucun mal. N'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais les autres ne te veulent aucun mal non plus, tu sais.**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne les connais pas. Mes parents, ma psy, Edward et toi êtes les seu** **ls** **pour le moment en qui j'ai pleinement confiance.**

 **\- Et ton affreux chat ?**

 **\- Ne soi** **s** **pas méchant avec mon chat** **!** **Il est extraordinaire.**

 **\- Il a renversé mon café ce matin et mon père m'a engueulé parce que « je mange comme un porc » et bien sûr, personne n'a vu ton chat renvers** **er** **ma tasse et il s'est simplement install** **é** **sur une chaise en toute innocence.**

 **\- Le plus triste dans cette histoire, c'est que tu te fasses encore engueuler par ton père.**

Je souris alors qu'il me tirait la langue.

 **\- Alle** **z** **vien** **s** **, on rentre, ton papa va s'inquiéter sinon.**

Il rit et je terminai mon soda tout en retournant à la voiture. De retour à la maison, je me tournai vers Emmett.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- De rien. On recommencera !**

Je souris et entrai chez moi. Ma mère se précipita vers moi et après hésitation, elle me prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Tu vas bien, ma puce ?**

 **\- Oui. Il fallait que je prenne l'air. C'est tout.**

 **\- D'accord. Je me fais tan** **t** **de soucis pour toi...**

 **\- Je suis désolée. Ça va aller, maman.**

Je l'embrassai et elle me relâcha un peu afin de m'observer.

 **\- Je t'aime, Bella.**

 **\- Moi aussi, maman. Il faut que je parle à Edward, où est-il ?**

 **\- Ne te fâche pas contre lui, il s'inquiète aussi. Ne fai** **s** **rien que tu puisses regretter.**

 **\- Nous devons juste parler.**

 **\- Ne le quitte pas pour de mauvaises raisons.**

 **\- Maman, ne dis pas de bêtises. Où est-il ?**

 **\- Dehors.**

Je souris et traversai la maison afin de rejoindre Edward dans le jardin. Il était assis sur le bord d'un transat, complètement voûté, une bière à la main, le pack à ses pieds. Je rapprochai un autre transat de lui et m'assis à mon tour.

 **\- Salut.**

Il ne répondit pas, il ne me regarda même pas, se contentant de fixer l'océan à l'horizon.

 **\- Edward, il faut que l'on discute.**

Il soupira, prit une nouvelle bouteille de bière qu'il déboucha avant de me la tendre. Je l'acceptai, au point où j'en étais.

- **Merci.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai foiré encore ?**

 **\- Pourquoi encore ?**

 **\- J'ai foiré avec Mathilde, avec Jane et maintenant avec toi.**

 **\- Mathilde et toi étiez trop jeunes, Jane est une emmerdeuse frigide. Et tu ne foires rien avec moi. Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à ne pas changer.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

Je pris une gorgée de ma bière et lui répondis.

 **\- J'apprécie que tu prennes soin de moi, je sais que je peux compter sur toi, que tu me protèges. Mais... je déteste la façon dont tu me regardes depuis jeudi.**

 **\- De quelle façon, Isabella ?**

 **\- Comme si j'étais un chiot apeuré. Avec de la pitié, comme si j'allai** **s** **m'écrouler en un battement de cils... Mes parents le font déjà très bien.**

 **\- Comment voudrais-tu que je te regarde alor** **s ?** **Je m'inquiète pour toi, j'ai peur pour toi. Je ne peux pas faire comme si tout all** **ait** **super bien...**

Il termina sa bière et en ouvrit une deuxième qu'il commença aussitôt.

 **\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi parce que tu étai** **s** **différent des autres. Je n'ai jamais vu dans tes yeux de la pitié envers moi, jamais tu n'as posé le regard sur moi comme si j'étais folle, bizarre ou comme si j'allais pét** **er** **un plomb. Tu m'as traitée comme n'importe qui au début. J'étais ton assistante, tu me respectais et avai** **s** **confiance en moi.**

 **\- Je te respecte toujours et j'ai toujours confiance en toi.**

 **\- Edward, tu te souviens de ce gala avec la robe rouge ? Quand nous avons dansé ensemble pour la première fois ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Tu as commencé à baisser la garde, nous sommes devenus plus intimes ce soir** **-** **là. Tu trouvais que j'avais de très beau yeux.**

 **\- Je les trouve toujours très beaux. Ils me fascinent, rien qu'en les regardant, je connais ton humeur. Ils sont expressifs.**

 **\- Où voulais-tu en venir ?**

 **\- J'ai baissé la garde ce soir** **-** **là, je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie parce que tu ne m'as jamais considérée comme une pauvre victime traumatisée qu'il faut protéger. Même quand tu as appris mon histoire, quand tu as s** **u** **pour Jacob, tu m'as poussée à être plus forte, à montrer aux autres que j'allais m'en sortir. Tu m'as draguée sans même que je le comprenne vraiment, tu m'as fait me sentir belle, donné des responsabilités, j'étais importante...**

Je respirai un grand coup pour garder mon calme et ne pas pleurer.

 **\- Je me bats Edward** **.** **J** **e me bats pour ne pas redevenir la fille froide et zéro sentiment que tu as embauchée. Mais j'ai besoin que tu restes le même, j'ai besoin que tu me pousses à aller de l'avant. Comment veu** **x** **-tu que je m'en sorte si, dans ta manière de faire, je sens que tu as peur que je tombe ? Tire** **-** **moi vers le haut, ne reste pas à mon niveau.**

 **\- Peut** **-** **être que lorsque que l'on** **s** **'est rencontrés j'étais comme ça. Mais depuis je suis tombé amoureux, on a été heureux et puis je pars en voyage d'affaires et à mon retour, je te perds pendant sept mois. Je découvre l'horreur de la réalité. On commence à peine à s'en remettre et je te retrouve maintenue par un type, la robe relevée à la taille, sans sous** **-** **vêtement... je t'entends hurl** **er** **... tu n'es pas toute seule à avoir souffert, Isabella.**

Je ne dis rien, il avait raison. Comment pouvais-je lui demander d'être fort pour nous alors que lui aussi avait été affaibli ?

 **\- Tu m'as sauvée, Edward. En m'engageant à Seattle, en me faisant t'aimer. Je t'admire, je t'aime et avec toi je me sens forte, je n'arrive pas à imaginer que je puisse louper quelque chose à tes côtés.**

 **\- Je sais, quand tu me regardes, j'ai l'impression de porter des collants et une cape rouge. Mais j'ai peur de ne plus être capable d'assumer ce rôle.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'on m'a fait du mal, Bella ! Parce que tu es... ma kryptonite.**

 **\- Ta quoi ?**

 **\- La faiblesse de superman.**

 **\- Je suis toujours aussi nulle en super** **héros.**

 **\- J'oubliais.**

Il prit une gorgée de sa boisson et soupira

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne pense pas être capable de te donner ce que tu demandes. Je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi. Je serai toujours mort d'angoisse en rentrant chez nous, à l'idée que tu ne puisses plus être là. Je serai terrifié de te voir partir faire de simples courses. Je suis désolé, mais je ne peu** **x** **pas m'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui est déjà arrivé.**

 **\- Je suis un véritable aimant à malheurs... finalement, peut-être que Rosalie et ta mère avaient raison.**

Il secoua la tête et chuchota.

 **\- Ne dis pas de bêtises.**

 **\- Mais c'est vrai. Regarde... les faits sont là !** **Une agression, un mort. Je déménage, je tombe amoureuse du PDG.** **R** **ésultat : des personnes se font vir** **er** **à cause de moi, l'entreprise de ton ex tomb** **e** **en faillite, ta sœur est livrée à la presse, le projet pour New** **-** **York est annulé ! On est séparés, tu es malheureux pendant des mois, tu mets toute ton énergie à me retrouver. On est là et... ça recommence. Agression par les mêmes que la première fois...**

 **\- Mais je ne suis pas mort. Je vais bien.**

 **\- Tout ça ressemble quand même à une sorte de schéma, un circuit fermé. Et si je n'avais pas le droit au bonheur ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit au bonheur, Bella ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Un mauvais sort.**

 **\- Tu regardes trop de séries.**

 **\- Le karma !**

Il ne répliqua pas et nous nous contentâmes de fixer le soleil qui commençait doucement à se coucher.

 **\- Je suis désolé, Bella.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- De ne pas être celui que tu espères que je sois.**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça. Tu es exactement celui dont j'ai besoin.**

 **\- Mais tu n'aimes pas comment je te regarde. Je ne suis pas assez fort.**

 **\- On peut s'en sortir.**

 **\- Comment, si tu ne supportes pas ma manière de me comporter ?**

Je tournai la tête vers lui et fronçai les sourcils.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire, Edward ?**

 **\- Je veux savoir o** **ù** **nous allons.**

 **\- Tu me fais peur. Regarde-moi.**

Il se tourna vers moi et me regarda pour la première fois depuis le début de notre conversation.

- **Je te fais pitié ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Alors tu penses à quoi quand tu me vois ?**

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Sérieusement, Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? Tu sais, je n'ai pas besoin d'une babysitter et j'ai déjà un papa fou d'angoisse pour sa fille.**

 **\- Tu es toujours en train de me demander de faire comme si tout allait bien.**

 **\- Je te demande de ne pas faire de moi une victime. Je te demande de faire comme avant, de m'aider à avancer.**

 **\- Éclaire** **-** **moi.**

Je fermai les yeux en soupirant.

- **Ok... ok. Déjà ne décide pas de ce qui est bon ou pas pour moi. Je suis capable de faire mes propres choix. Ne me suis pas comme mon ombre. Agissons comme avant.**

 **\- Bella, ça ne fait pas une semaine qu'ils te sont tomb** **és** **dessus.**

 **\- Et alors ? C'est maintenant que je dois agir, maintenant que je dois reprendre ma vie. Si je m'enferme chez moi, si je laisse tou** **t** **le monde prendre soin de moi comme ça... je vais redevenir comme celle que tu as rencontré. ZZS.**

 **\- ZZS ?**

 **\- Zombie, zéro sentiment.**

Il secoua la tête et termina sa bière.

- **Et je ne doi** **s** **plus m'inquiéter ? Je ne dois plus prendre soin de toi ?**

 **\- Si, mais ne m'impose pas ta loi de protection. Laisse** **-** **moi vivre. Tu sais que tu es la première personne vers qui je me tourne quand ça ne va pas.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'on peut faire ça ?**

 **\- Tu disais que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un pour te tirer vers le haut.**

Je hochai la tête.

- **Bella, moi aussi j'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide à avancer. Moi aussi tout ça m'a bousillé.**

 **\- Tu veux quoi ?**

 **\- Avoir l'esprit tranquille. Ne plus avoir cette énorme angoisse à chaque fois que tu t'en vas, à chaque fois que tu t'éloignes de moi. J'aimerais me coucher le soir sans me demander à quel moment tu vas te mettre à hurler. Je voudrais dormir une nuit complète. Je ne veux plus t'entendre crier et pleurer. Je voudrais qu'on soit tranquille. Une vie normale. Je fatigue, Bella.**

Je frissonnai et me levai pour me mettre face à lui.

- **Je suis quoi alors ? Un boulet ? Je te gâche la vie ?**

 **\- Pas du tout. Tu l'as embelli** **e** **.**

 **\- Tu parles au passé, Edward.**

 **\- Tu sais que je t'aime, Bella. Et je sais que toi aussi.**

 **\- Mais ? Je sais qu'il y a un mais, il y a toujours un mais.**

 **\- Il n'y en a pas. Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Je n'aime pas cette conversation.**

 **\- Tu l'as voulue.**

 **\- Mais ça ne nous mène nulle part.**

Il ne répondit pas. Il baissa même la tête, évitant mon regard. Épuisée, perdue et effrayée, je me laissai tomber de nouveau sur le transat à côté de lui.

 **\- Edward, s'il te plaît, résumons.**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas être vue en victime, tu me demandes d'agir comme mercredi dernier par exemple.**

 **\- Tout à fait.**

 **\- Mais je peux pas. Et moi je veux que tu comprennes que je ne suis plus aussi fort qu'il y a un an. Je me fai** **s** **trop de soucis pour toi et j'ai trop besoin de te protéger, de te savoir en sécurité. Et si je ne le fai** **s** **pas moi même, ça m'angoisse. D'ailleurs je suis désolé pour ça aussi.**

 **\- De quoi encore ?**

 **\- De ne pas avoir su te protéger de ma mère, de Rosalie et de** **c** **es fils de pute jeudi.**

 **\- Pour ta mère et Rosalie, nous en avons déjà parlé, Edward. Il était impossible de voir le coup venir. Et pour jeudi, c'était tout aussi imprévisible.**

 **\- Je n'aurais pas dû te laisser toute seule.**

 **\- Je n'aurai** **s** **pas dû m'éloigner de la voiture, quand je les ai entendus parler, je n'aurais pas dû m'approcher d'eux. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Edward.**

 **\- Quoi que tu en penses, ça ne changera pas mon sentiment. J'ai été nul.**

 **\- Tu es un trou du cul, Edward !**

Il tourna vivement la tête vers moi en me regardant avec les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

- **Pardon ?**

 **\- Emmett** **a** **raison, il n'y a pas toujours de différence entre toi et un trou du cul ! Vous sa** **vez** **très bien faire tous les deux de la merde ! Tu dis n'importe quoi. Et tu vois, là, tu me regardes amusé, tes yeux brille** **nt** **et tu luttes pour ne pas sourire. Nous sommes normaux là.**

 **\- Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec mon frère, ça peut sérieusement nuire à ton intelligence.**

Je souris et il posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses, frottant son visage avec ses mains avant de baisser la tête et de nouer ses doigts à ses cheveux.

- **Je peux te poser une question ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu es si détendue ? Je veux dire, ce matin tu étais isolée et perdue, là tu veux aller de l'avant.**

 **\- J'ai di** **t** **tout ce que j'avais à dire à Jacob, je me suis libérée de tout. J'ai parlé à un caillou pendant deux heures ! Mais j'en avais besoin. Et j'ai réalisé que ce n'était pas le moment d'abandonner. Que je ne voulais pas que cette agression fa** **ss** **e de nouveau de moi une recluse. On les a arrêtés, ils vont aller en prison. Dans un sens, j'ai gagné. Et je n'ai pas le droit de me morfondre.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça veu** **t** **dire que tu n'as plus de phobie sociale ?**

 **\- Si ! Mais pas avec toi. Même quand je n'étais que ton assistante, j'ai toujours eu le sentiment de pouvoir être moi** **-** **même avec toi. J'ai confiance, je n'ai pas peur. Quand nous allons retourner dans le salon, je vais être beaucoup moins détendue que maintenant. Il n'y a que toi et moi là, tu me connais, je n'ai pas peur.**

Toujours les coudes sur ses cuisses, il croisa ses doigts et y posa son menton en soupirant lourdement tout en fixant un point devant lui.

- **Nous n'avions jamais parlé aussi calmement d'une chose aussi grave...**

Il avait raison. Cette conversation avait été étonnamment calme, aucun de nous n'avait élevé la voix.

 **\- Edward... j'ai peut** **-** **être une idée qui nous permettra tous les deux de passer à autre chose.**

Il tourna les yeux vers moi puis se redressa en inspirant.

- **On arrête de piétin** **er,** **c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je serai toujours là, Bella. Je vais te soutenir, je vais t'aider et t'épauler. Il n'est pas question qu'ils s'en sortent.**

 **\- Je sais que tu seras là.**

 **\- Alors quoi ? On fait une pause ? On rompt ?**

Nous nous regardions, chacun dévisageant l'autre. Il nous fallait faire un choix, il était impossible de vivre comme ça. Je crois que je préférais redevenir un iceberg et être autonome que de ne plus exister et vivre dans l'ombre surprotectrice d'un homme. Même si je l'aimais plus que tout au monde.

* * *

 **Ne me détestez pas.**

 **Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bise.**

 **Lexi.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonsoir !**

 **Je poste plus tôt parce que je pars en week end et comme j'ai pas eu le temps de répondre au reviews et que je ne vous ai pas prévenu la semaine dernière... je fait plus tôt.**

 **En revanche, la semaine je ne pourrais pas poste. Sauf si j'ai de la chance et que j'ai du réseau wifi ! priez donc ^^**

 **Merci à mon correcteur =)**

 **Merci à vous pour vos reviews, j'espère pouvoir y répondre cette semaine. Mais je vous remerci des millier de fois 3**

 **Voici donc le chapitre.**

 **bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **\- Alors quoi ? On fait une pause ? On rompt ?**_

 _Nous nous regardions, chacun dévisageant l'autre. Il nous fallait faire un choix, il était impossible de vivre comme ça. Je crois que je préférais redevenir un iceberg et être autonome que de ne plus exister et vivre dans l'ombre surprotectrice d'un homme. Même si je l'aimais plus que tout au monde._

 **\- Alors tu veux rompre ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment, Bella. Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est le chemin que nous prenons.**

 **\- J'ai une autre idée.**

 **\- Quoi ? On se suicide à la Roméo et Juliette ?**

 **\- Soi** **s** **pas...**

 **\- Un trou du cul ?**

Je ris et il sourit.

 **\- Alors ton idée ?**

 **\- Je ne tiendrai pas deux jours sans toi. Et puis je te rappelle que je n'ai plus d'appartement à Seattle et je ne veux pas rester ici.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Je pense qu'il faut arrêter de piétiner, il faut avanc** **er** **, pa** **s** **reculer. Si on rompt, on recule.**

Il me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Si on reste comme ça, on fait du surplace. Je n'ai rien annulé pour samedi.**

Fronçant un peu plus les sourcils, il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre. Puis il posa sa main sur son cœur et se laissa tomber dans le fond du transat.

- **Oh putain, Bella. Je suis soulagé. Je n'avais aucune envie de te quitter !**

 **\- Moi non plus. Mais on doit le faire par besoin. Je le veux vraiment, Edward. Je serais plus forte avec toi. Pas sans toi.**

 **\- Je le veux aussi... pour les mêmes raisons. Tu me rends meilleur. Mais je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi.**

 **\- Je sais et si tu veux dormir, on peut faire chambre à part...**

 **\- Trou du cul ! Arrête tes conneries, Bella. Je ne ferai pas chambre à part avec toi.**

 **\- Je prendrai des somnifères alors.**

 **\- On verra. Viens...**

Il se redressa et tapota ses genoux. Je lui souris et allais m'installer en travers de lui en passant un bras autour de son cou.

- **Ma mère m'aurait tuée si je te laiss** **ais** **filer.**

 **\- Je te promets qu'on va y arriver. Je vais faire des efforts, je te le jure. Et je porterai des lunettes de soleil pour pas que tu vois mon regard sur toi.**

 **\- Idiot ! Je veux juste continuer à vivre. Nous allons bien, ils sont en prison, ils vont payer. Pourquoi** **on s'empêcherait de vivre ?**

 **\- Tu as raison. Mais bordel j'ai eu peur !**

Je souris et l'embrassai timidement sur le coin des lèvres. Il tourna alors la tête et captura mes lèvres pour un vrai baiser.

 **\- Je t'aime, bébé.**

 **\- Moi aussi. On va y arriver.**

 **\- Juré !**

Je l'embrassai de nouveau puis je tournai la tête afin d'observer le soleil se coucher.

- **On devrait rentrer, ma puce. Allons annonc** **er** **la nouvelle. Samedi c'est dans quatre jours.**

 **\- Tu sais que ton savoir m'épatera toujours ?**

Il frappa doucement ma cuisse avant de se lever, je le suivis et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Les mains dans les poches Edward reprit la parole.

 **\- C'était bien...**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- De parler comme ça, sans se crier dessus. C'était déjà un progrès non ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais nous ne sommes pas les rois de la dispute déjà à la base.**

 **\- Tu as raison. Tu sais, avant que tu disparaisses, on avait commencé une thérapie de couple. Peut-être qu'on pourrait reprendre. Non ?**

 **\- Je dirai** **s** **même, toi tout seul, moi toute seule et ensemble.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord.**

Je lui souris et il me tint la porte avant de me suivre jusqu'au salon. Mes parents et les Cullen étaient tous attablés et ils levèrent tous la tête en même temps, afin de nous observer.. Tranquillement je m'avançai et allai m'asseoir à une place libre, Edward en fit autant et se retrouva à côté de moi. Je me tournai ensuite vers Emmett.

 **\- Tu manges encore ?**

Rosalie regarda son mari en écarquillant les yeux.

 **\- Tu m'as di** **t** **que vous n'aviez pas mang** **és** **!**

 **\- Macdo c'est pas de la bouffe. La tourte à la viande de madame Swan, ça c'est de la bonne nourriture. Comment veu** **x-** **tu que je dise non** **?** **Puis c'est trop tard, j'ai fini.**

 **\- Et après tu veux qu'on aille acheter de nouvelles chemises** **?**

Rosalie soupira en secouant la tête alors qu'Emmett lui prenait la main pour l'embrasser. Ma mère se leva et s'adressa à Edward.

 **\- Est-ce que vous avez faim ? J'ai gardé une assiette dans le four.**

 **\- Euh, je veux bien oui. Merci, Renée.**

Ma mère sourit et s'empressa d'aller dans la cuisine. À table tout le monde garda le silence, nous attendions ma mère qui ne mit pas longtemps à réapparaître.

 **\- Tenez, Edward. C'est assez chaud ?**

 **\- Parfait oui. Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- De rien, Bella, chérie, tu veux quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non merci, j'ai assez mangé moi !**

Je regardai Emmett qui feignait l'incompréhension avant de me lancer un clin d'œil. Je lui souris et repris la parole.

- **Bon, puisque tout le monde n'attend que ça et que personne n'ose poser la question... Edward et moi avons discut** **é** **de... nos attentes, on peut dire, et nous avons pri** **s** **une décision.**

À mon grand étonnement, Carlisle prit la parole en s'adressant à son fils.

 **\- Edward, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait la plus grosse erreur de ta vie ?! Une séparation n'est pas la solution, vous avez trop besoin l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est pas en vous quittant que les problèmes s'arrangeront, au contraire. Vous serez encore plus malheureux et déprimés.**

 **\- On va se marier. Samedi, comme prévu.**

Edward cloua le bec de son père et ma mère poussa un soupire de soulagement en regardant en l'air.

 **\- Oh seigneur merci !**

Je regardai ma mère en levant les sourcils, elle me sourit et se justifia.

 **\- Nous avons tous cr** **u** **que vous alliez vous sépar** **er** **et personne ne voulai** **t** **que ça arrive.**

 **\- Et bien soyez tous rassurés. Nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre et étrangement besoin de nous marier. Alors on ne change rien.**

 **\- Attendez, j'espère que vous ne le faites pas juste parce que c'est ce qui était prévu ?**

 **\- Non, papa. Je suis toujours très très amoureuse d'Edward.**

 **\- Et moi de votre fille, Charlie. Mais Bella** **a** **raison, il faut qu'on avance et même si l'agression est récente, c'est maintenant ou jamais qu'il faut agir.**

Je souris à Edward et Carlisle prit la parole.

 **\- Je suis content pour vous. Mais il faut rentrer sur Seattle demain pour être dans les temps.**

 **\- Oui, je regarderai les vols tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Je réserverai un Jet.**

Nous regardâmes tous Carlisle avec étonnement. Un Jet comme Jet privé ? Wah ! Ma mère parla alors à mon père.

 **\- Je vais aller annuler nos billets... heureusement que je prends toujours une assurance annulation !**

Je souris, ma mère prenait toujours une assurance au cas où. Jusque là, ça n'avais jamais été utile. Emmett prit la parole.

 **\- Ok, c'est réglé demain on part tous sur Seattle, et ensuite Los Angles pour marier Tic et Tac !**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas aller directement à L.A ?**

Je répondis à ma mère.

 **\- Ma robe et le costume d'Edward sont à Seattle. Nous avions prévu d'arriver à L.A** **j** **eudi, nous sommes dans les temps. Et puis, il y a Alice, Jasper et Marshall.**

 **\- Et ma fille. Si on oublie Laurel, elle nous tue tous !**

Je souris à Carlisle, il avait raison.

 **\- Donc demain nous partons pour Seattle. Merci, Carlisle.**

 **\- Je t'en pris** **,** **Bella.**

Il nous sourit et je me levai.

 **\- Je crois que je vais vous laisse** **r** **, je suis fatiguée** **.** **J** **e vais aller prendre une douche et me coucher.**

Tout le monde me salua, Edward m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre.

 **\- Je vais finir de manger et voir avec mon père pour les réservations. Ça va aller ?**

 **\- Oui t'inquiète pas. Et je crois que tu as oublié les bières dans le jardin.**

 **\- Ah oui merde. Je te rejoints après.**

 **\- Edward, je vais prendre un somnifère pour ce soir.**

 **\- Tu es sûre** **? J** **e sais que tu détestes ça.**

 **\- Oui, mais tu as le droit de dormir. Somnifère ou tu partages le canapé avec ton père.**

 **\- Somnifère. Dors bien, mon amour.**

Je ris et l'embrassai, ses bras entourèrent ma taille et les miens son cou.

 **\- Je t'aime, Edward.**

 **\- Moi aussi, bébé. Je ne traîne pas.**

 **\- Je dormirai à point fermé.**

Il me sourit et m'embrassa de nouveau

 **\- A demain, ma puce.**

Après un dernier baiser, il me laissa et j'allai prendre une douche. Alors que j'étais prête à me coucher, j'entendis Edward hurler danq le jardin. Allant à la fenêtre, je le vis courir trempé après Emmett qui tenait une bassine. Je souris en les voyant.

 **\- Isabella ?**

Je tournai la tête vers Rosalie qui était à ma porte. Je fronçai les sourcils et m'assis sur mon lit.

 **\- Quoi ? Du nouveau pour mon affaire ?**

 **\- Non. Je... en fait, je voulais que l'on parle. Si tu veux bien.**

 **\- Je suis fatiguée, Rosalie.**

 **\- Je... je veux juste m'excuser d'avoir participé à ton départ. Je regrette vraiment et je m'en suis voulu** **chaque jour...**

 **\- Tu as laissé quand même sept mois pass** **er** **. Sans Laurel, je serai toujours coincée là** **-** **bas ou probablement morte !**

 **\- J'ai eu mes propres soucis mais j'allais parler à Edward. Je te le jure.**

 **\- Et moi je te jure que je ne t'en ai jamais voulu !**

 **\- Isabella...**

 **\- Je te faisais confiance. Tu éta** **is** **mon amie, je t'aimais beaucoup. Tu imagines le mal que tu m'as fait ? Et à Edward ? Tu as vu ce que toi et Esmée avez fait de lui ? Vous nous avez brisés !**

 **\- Je sais et je suis désolée. Mais je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez retrouvés.**

 **\- Tu as une excuse ?**

 **\- Une... excuse ? Comment ça ?**

Je m'agaçai et me levai pour faire les cent pas afin de m'efforcer de garder mon calme.

 **\- Une excuse Rosalie ! Est-ce qu'Esmée t'a menacée toi aussi ? E** **st-ce** **qu'elle t'a fait chanter ? Avais-tu une bonne excuse ? Quelque chose qui pourrait te faire pardonner à mes yeux** **?**

Rosalie baissa les yeux et fixa ses mains en gardant le silence.

 **\- Rosalie ?**

 **\- Non... je n'ai pas d'excuse, Isabella. Je savais ce que je faisais et Esmée ne m'a forcée à rien. Elle m'a exposé sa vision des choses, demandé de l'aide et j'ai di** **t** **oui.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fai** **t** **? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fai** **t** **?**

 **\- Rien. Tu ne m'as rien fait. Je t'aime beaucoup.**

 **\- Oh pitié arrête ! Je suis peut-être naïve mais pas à ce point ! Je ne suis peut-être pas la plus populaire des filles, je n'ai pas une centaine d'amis mais je sais que lorsque tu aimes quelqu'un, tu ne le fai** **s** **pas souffrir à ce point !**

 **\- Edward perdai** **t** **de son ambition, il était déconcentré, il s'éloignait...**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas me virer simplement ?**

 **\- Edward s'y serait opposé. Ça aurait fait des histoires, l'entreprise en aurait souffert.**

 **\- Parce qu'elle n'en a pas souffert là** **?!** **C'est sûr que tout va bien** **.**

 **\- Je sais et maintenant je vois le mal que j'ai fait. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je n'agirais pas comme ça...**

 **\- S'il te plaît, arrête. Va t'en. Je ne veux pas te parler, je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Je suis fatiguée et j'ai d'autres problèmes à résoudre. Je veux juste essayer d'être heureuse avec Edward.**

 **\- Je reste ton avocate ?**

 **\- Comme je l'ai di** **t** **à Emmett, en tant qu'amie, je n'ai plus confiance en toi. En tant qu'avocate, j'ai pleinement confiance en toi.**

Elle hocha la tête d'un air triste.

 **\- Merci... je vais te laisser maintenant.**

 **\- Rosalie, quoi que je pense de toi, je suis tout de même affreusement désolée pour ton bébé. Personne ne devrait vivre ça.**

Rosalie leva les yeux vers moi et son visage fût traversé d'une immense douleur et ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. J'eus de la peine pour elle.

 **\- Merci, Isabella. Je peux te poser une question ?**

 **\- Si tu veux...**

 **\- Est-ce qu'on oublie ?**

 **\- Nos cas sont différents, Rosalie. Je n'ai pas été enceinte très longtemps. Mais... j'aimer** **ais** **te dire que oui, on oublie. Mais non. Par moment je pense à quel serait ma vie si tout c'était bien passé.**

 **\- Comment on fait pour ne pas sombrer ?**

 **\- On va de l'avant. On oublie pas mais on ne se focalise pas dessus. Rosalie, Emmett t'aime, ne le laisse pas de côté.**

Elle hocha la tête et essuya ses joues.

 **\- Merci, Bella.**

 **\- Isabella. Et ça ne change rien. Je ne te pardonne toujours pas.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais merci quand même.**

Elle sortit de la chambre et me laissa seule. Je soupirai et me laissai tomber sur le lit, je pris mon téléphone et appelai Alice. J'avais besoin de lui parler. Elle décrocha après deux sonneries.

 **\- Oh Bella ! Comment tu vas ? Je suis tellement, tellement désolée et inquiète...**

 **\- Salut, Alice. Je vais bien.**

 **\- C'est affreux ce qui arrive. Et Edward ?**

 **\- Oh Edward... il a reçu un gros coup à la tête et depuis il fait des batailles d'eau avec son frère dans le jardin de mes parents.**

Alice gloussa mais elle reprit un ton sérieux.

 **\- Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- On va bien. On maintient même le mariage, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle.**

 **\- Est-ce que c'est bizarre si je cri** **e** **de joie ?**

 **\- Non ! Vas-y !**

J'éloignai mon téléphone de mon oreille et l'entendis non pas crier, mais hurler de joie. Une fois calmée je rapprochai mon portable de mon oreille.

 **\- Est-ce que ça fait du bien ?**

 **\- Je suis heureuse que vous mainteniez le mariage. Il ne faut pas vous laissez abattre. Vous êtes en vie, les** **coupables** **sont en prison et ils seront punis.**

 **\- Oui, c'est ce que pense aussi. Rosalie est mon avocate.**

 **\- Rose est là ? Vous vous reparle** **z** **?**

 **\- Oui et non.**

 **\- Explique.**

 **\- Et bien, elle défend mon dossier et là ce soir elle est venue me dire qu'elle ét** **ait** **désolée pour ce qu'elle avait fait. Quand je lui ai demandé si elle avait une bonne excuse, elle a dit non. Elle croyait en ce qu'elle faisait. Elle dit que ce n'est qu'après qu'elle a réalisé que c'était mal.**

 **\- Ouais, mais en attendant elle n'a rien dit en sept mois !**

 **\- Je suis d'accord. C'est ce que j'ai di** **t** **. Je ne lui pardonne pas.**

 **\- Et c'est tout. Elle t'a demandé pardon et c'est fini ?**

 **\- Ouais. Elle ne m'a fourni aucune explication, elle s'en veut. Tant pis. Je ne lui pardonne pas. Si c'était si dur à vivre, pourquoi n'avoir rien di** **t** **?**

 **\- Vous vous êtes cri** **ées** **dessus ?**

 **\- Oui et nous nous sommes battues dans de la boue pendant que les mecs pari** **aient** **sur la gagnante ! Alice vraiment ?**

Elle gloussa et je souris avant de reprendre.

 **\- J'imagine qu'on en reparlera plus tard, mais là je ne suis pas d'humeur. Je me marie.**

 **\- Elle vient ?**

 **\- Accompagnée du père noël !**

 **\- Dis donc, t'as bouffé un clown ?**

Je ricanai à mon tour et allai ouvrir la porte à Brad Pitt qui miaulait pour entrer. Nous nous installâmes ensuite ensemble sur le lit tandis que je parlais toujours à Alice.

- **Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne change rien au plan de Samedi. Nous prenons l'avion demain pour Seattle.**

 **\- Super, tout est pr** **êt** **, on reverra juste les détails ensemble face à face.**

 **\- Pas de problème.**

 **\- Et avec Edward comme ça va ?**

 **\- Honnêtement ? Je crois qu'on est un peu pommé, mais je sais que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre. Alors on avance. Pour tout te dire, on a failli se mettre en pause ce soir.**

 **\- Je vous aur** **ais** **tu** **és** **. Lentement et douloureusement !**

 **\- C'est pour ça que nous ne l'avons pas fait. Tu nous fai** **s** **peur !**

 **\- Je sais, je sais. Alors on se voi** **t** **demain ?**

 **\- Ou jeudi, je ne sais pas trop. Je te tiens au courant.**

 **\- D'accord. Ça va aller ?**

 **\- Ouais. Et comment va Marshall ?**

 **\- Il est trop mignon et trop beau. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est moi qui l'ai fait !**

 **\- Et Jasper !**

 **\- Chérie, il est resté dans mon utérus pendant 9 mois et j'ai souffert pour qu'il naisse. Alors j'ai fait 99% du boulot !**

 **\- Sainte** **Alice.**

 **\- Comme tu dis. En tout cas je suis super contente de te parler. Je me faisais vraiment du souci.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas. On ne se laisse pas faire. Je vais te laisser, je suis crevée.**

 **\- Pas de problème. À demain, tu me tiens au courant.**

 **\- Oui. Pas de soucis. Embrasse Jasper et petit Marshall.**

 **\- Je le ferai.**

Je raccrochai et regardai Brad Pitt.

- **Comment tu vas toi ?**

Il miaula et je me mis à jouer avec lui jusqu'à ce que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre sur Edward.

- **Tu ne dors pas ?**

 **\- J'ai été retardée. T'es trempé.**

 **\- Ouais, Emmett m'a arrosé et ça a fini en baignade. Ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais, j'ai eu Alice au téléphone et ça fait dix minutes que je joue avec mon chat.**

 **\- Alice va bien ?**

 **\- Ouais. Elle est contente qu'on ne change pas nos plans.**

 **\- Elle nous aurait découp** **és** **en morceau. Je vais me doucher.**

 **\- Tu as gagné ?**

 **\- Toujours, bébé, toujours.**

Je souris et m'installai dans le lit. Je pris mon somnifère et caressai distraitement Brad Pitt. Je sentais les effets du médicament faire effet quand Edward sortit de la douche pour me rejoindre dans le lit et que mon chat alla se coucher à mes pieds.

 **\- Tu as pri** **s** **un somnifère ?**

 **\- Ouais. Et j'm'endors.**

 **\- Dors bien. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

Il m'embrassa et deux minutes plus tard je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêve. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, il était 6h, je me tournai vers Edward qui était lui aussi réveillé et qui fixait le plafond.

- **Bonjour.**

Il me regarda et me sourit avant de m'attirer contre lui

 **\- Déjà réveillée ?**

 **\- Ouais. C'est quoi ce bruit ?**

Quelque chose tapait ou grinçait, je ne sais pas trop, c'était non loin de nous mais je n'arrivais pas à déterminer clairement de quoi il s'agissait.

 **\- Mon frère et sa femme en pleine séance de coït !**

 **\- Ah... tu es réveill** **é** **depuis longtemps** **?**

 **\- J'ai déjà entendu un orgasme de leur part.**

 **\- Comment ça va ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop.**

Je souris et me redressai pour l'embrasser avant de me rallonger la tête sur son torse. Je refermai les yeux et profitai de ce câlin matinal, hélas perturbé par les nuisances sonores de la chambre d'à côté.

 **\- C'est gênant.**

 **\- Un peu ouais. Enfin cette fois, j'ai que le son et pas l'image.**

 **\- T** **'** **as déjà eu l'image ?**

 **\- Ouais. Chez moi. Mon premier appartement. Ils squatt** **aient** **le canapé, je me suis levé en pleine nuit pour boire un coup. J'ai dû les réveiller, car en sortant de ma cuisine j'ai eu une vue plongeante sur le cul de mon frère.**

 **\- Tu as fait quoi ?**

 **\- Je suis retourn** **é** **dans la cuisine pour attendre qu'ils finissent.**

 **\- Et le canapé ?**

 **\- A la benne ! Et toi ?**

 **\- M** **a** **mère m'a surprise plus d'une fois avec Jacob. Je me demande comment je peux encore la regarder en face !**

Il ricana et embrassa ma tête.

 **\- Dis donc, plus de 7h de sommeil, un record !**

 **\- Oui, ça fait du bien. Je dormirais encore si Emmett et Rosalie avaient été un peu moins matinaux. Et toi ? Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'avais peur que tu te réveilles quand même et vu que tu ne bougeais pas comme d'habitude, ça m'inquiétais.**

 **\- Désolée.**

 **\- Tu n'y** **es** **pour rien.**

Je me redressai pour l'embrasser quand Rosalie et Emmett atteignirent leur apogée. C'était fini.

 **\- Et voilà. Maintenant ils vont dormir encore une petite heure.**

 **\- L'avion est quand ?**

 **\- A 11H.**

 **\- On peut se rendormir alors.**

 **\- Tu veux vraiment te rendormir ?**

 **\- Traîner au lit en tout cas. On le fai** **t** **jamais.**

Il sourit et me serra un peu plus contre lui. Je somnolais jusqu'à ce que j'entende encore une fois le même bruit qu'à mon réveil.

- **Encore ? Mais ce sont des lapins !**

 **\- Euh... ça ne vient pas de la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie.**

 **\- Bah d'où al... oh non ?! Non non non ! Mes parents ?**

 **\- J'en ai peur.**

Je sortis du lit et entrepris de m'habiller.

 **\- Désolée, mais là c'est au** **-** **dessus de mes forces !**

 **\- Tu vas faire quoi ?**

 **\- Sortir. Vien** **s** **avec moi acheter le petit** **-** **déjeun** **er** **par exemple.**

 **\- Ok. Ça marche.**

Il se leva à son tour et passa un t shirt et un short avant de sortir de la chambre avec moi au moment où ma mère gémissait les prénoms de mon père. Je voulais mourir ! Ou devenir sourde ! Edward lui ricana doucement et me suivit en silence jusqu'à sortir de la maison.

- **La matinée commence bien !**

 **\- Oh arrête, je suis dégoûtée du sex à vie ! Ton frère c'est une chose mais mes parents... beurk !**

 **\- Tu sais que tu n'es pas née dans les roses ?**

 **\- Pass** **er** **de la théorie à la pratique, c'est violent.**

 **\- Va chez les bonnes sœurs alors.**

 **\- Et me marier spirituellement à un type polygame ? Non.**

 **\- Je te préviens tout de suite que je ne tiendrai pas une vie sans sex** **,** **bébé.**

Je souris et lui pris la main. Pour le moment je n'envisageais vraiment pas de refaire l'amour, même avec lui.

- **Bella, samedi nous n'auront pas de nuit de noce n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Tu sais que je ne te ferai jamais aucun mal.**

 **\- Je sais oui.**

 **\- Je ne te forcerai pas non plus.**

Je ne répondis rien, me contentant seulement de me rapprocher de lui en passant mon bras autour de sa taille. Il fallait que j'envisage sérieusement à passer une vraie nuit de noce, je devais m'y préparer. Je lui devais bien ça, je le voulais aussi, j'ai envie de lui mais j'avais peur. Pendant une bonne heure nous nous promenâmes puis nous fîmes un détour au starbuck pour prendre des cafés et des viennoiseries à tout le monde.

- **Tu crois que la maison de l'amour sera calmée ?**

 **\- On dirait un mauvais titre d'un mauvais porno.**

Il rit et poussa la porte d'entrée. Nous entrâmes et surprise, tout le monde était là à nous attendre. Je souris et présentai les sacs du starbuck.

- **Petit** **-** **déjeun** **er** **?**

Tout le monde approuva et nous mangeâmes tous ensemble. Il fut ensuite l'heure de faire nos valises et nous partîmes pour l'aéroport. C'était la première fois que je montais dans un jet privé. C'était super cool, grand et bien plus confortable que les avions que j'avais l'habitude de prendre. Le départ se passa bien, chacun s'occupa. Edward assit face à moi tapait je ne sais quoi sur son ordinateur tandis que je montrai les premiers épisodes de Game Of Thrones à Emmett.

 **\- Oh c'est dégueulasse ! Tu m'étonnes que tu fai** **s** **des cauchemars ! Tu la laisses regarde ça, Eddy ?**

 **\- Edward, mon nom c** **'est Edward** **! Faut croire qu'elle est moins chochotte que toi. Elle ne se cache jamais les yeux elle !**

Je ris et laissai Emmett devant la série pour me rapprocher d'Edward.

- **Je peux te demander quelque chose ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

 **\- Pourquoi Jasper à appeler l'autre soir. Mercredi ? Tu avais dit que tu m'en parlerais.**

 **\- Ah oui. J'ai demandé à Jasper d'être mon avocat à New York. De bosser pour nous.**

Je fis les gros yeux à cause de la surprise.

- **Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?**

 **\- Tu es contre ?**

 **\- Non mais pourquoi tu ne m'en a pas parl** **é** **?**

 **\- Parce que j'en ai pas eu l'occasion. En fait je lui ai proposé à l'issue d'une conversation. Nous n'en n'avons pas reparl** **é** **depuis. Il n'a ni accepté ni refus** **é** **. Mais n'en parlons pas ici.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

D'un geste de la tête il désigna Rosalie et je compris. Rosalie était la patronne de Jasper jusqu'à présent.

 **\- Ah... mais ça serait chouette. Ils viendraient à New York ?**

 **\- Ouais. Bella, pas maintenant. Ok ?**

 **\- Ok ok je vais essayer de ne pas m'enthousiasm** **er** **.**

Il sourit et je retournai vers Emmett. Si Alice et Jasper venaient avec nous à New York, je serai vraiment folle de joie. J'allais me marier avec l'homme que j'aimais, j'allais vivre mon rêve en vivant à New York et en plus ma meilleur amie risquait d'être avec nous ? Finalement, peut être qu'après toutes les horreurs que j'avais vécu, les choses allaient vraiment changer et j'aurai enfin le droit à un peu de bonheur.

* * *

 **VOilà... chapitre sympa non ?**

 **Je vous remerci encore et encore.**

 **J'espère pouvoir vous donner une chapitre la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **Lexi.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir !**

 **Tout va bien ?**

 **Après un semaine d'abstinence, voici un nouveau chapiiiiiitre !**

 **Merci à ma team Bêta de choc !**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

 **Bisous bisous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

- **Alice je vais mourir !**

 **\- Mais non** **!** **Je sais que je peux serrer encore plus.**

 **\- Non. Il fait une chaleur à crever, si en plus je ne peux pas respirer, je vais tomber dans les pommes avant d'avoir di** **t** **« oui ». Ce corset est suffisamment serré.**

 **\- Un petit effort. À trois tu inspires. 1...2...3 !**

Elle tira sur les liens du corset de ma robe de mariée et mon souffle se coupa. Je ne terminerai pas la journée vivante si elle continuait.

Nous étions à Los Angeles et dans 1h je disais oui à Edward. J'avais hâte ! Bien sûr les choses n'étaient pas toutes roses et toutes belles, je ne dormais toujours pas sans faire de cauchemar, Edward continuait ses accès de surprotection, nous manquions tous les deux de confiance en nous mais nous nous battions pour nous sortir de cette douloureuse spirale. En revanche, nous étions très excités par ce mariage, nous le désirions tous les deux, vraiment.

Edward avait loué une superbe villa au bord de la mer, avec une plage privée. Nous y logions tous, il y avait suffisamment de place et d'espace pour cohabiter tout en gardant notre intimité. Il était prévu que l'on s'unisse sur la plage, devant la villa, puis nous resterions ici, avec nos familles, durant quelques jours avant de rentrer à Seattle. Pour l'heure, nous n'avions pas encore pensé à une lune de miel.

 **\- Laurel ? Si je meur** **s** **étouffée, surtout dis à ton frère que la meurtrière c'est Alice !**

Alice me frappa le bras dans un soupire exaspéré tandis que Laurel riait.

 **\- Voilà, tu es prête ! Il me reste plus qu'** **à** **te coiffer. Laurel, tu veux me donner un coup de main ?**

 **\- Oh oui ! J'aimerais beaucoup !**

 **\- Alors viens, chérie. Bella, assise !**

Je roulai des yeux et me dirigeai vers le fauteuil.

 **\- Tu veux que j'aboie et que j'aille chercher une balle pendant qu'on y est ?**

 **\- Je t'en demande pas tant. Surtout reste tranquille, ne t'enfuis pas.**

Emprisonnée dans ma propre robe de mariée, incapable de respirer, et surtout sachant qu'Alice courait plus vite que moi, je ne risquais pas de m'enfuir. Résignée, je m'asseyai sur le fauteuil, droite comme un I à cause du corsage trop serré. Pendant près d'une demi-heure, Alice et Laurel travaillèrent mes cheveux. Alice se montrait très pédagogue et patiente avec ma petite Laurel qui était maladroite par moment. Elles venaient juste de terminer quand on frappa à la porte de ma chambre aux allures de dressing, de salon de coiffure et de maquillage

- **Entr** **ez** **!**

Ma mère passa timidement la tête à travers la porte juste assez entrouverte. Elle me sourit et entra dans la pièce.

 **\- Ma petite fille. Tu es magnifique !**

 **\- Merci, maman. Tu es superbe aussi.**

 **\- Mais c'est toi la plus belle. Tu t'es vue ?**

 **\- Non, Alice et Laurel viennent de finir de me coiffer.**

 **\- Viens voir.**

Elle m'aida à me lever et nous allâmes devant l'immense miroir psyché qui se trouvait dans la chambre. Je me souris à moi même lorsque je vis mon reflet dans le miroir. C'était la première fois depuis l'agression que je me sentais presque jolie. Bien sûr, Edward me le disait tous les jours, mais je me sentais affreuse, sale et honteuse. Pourtant lorsque je me regardais là maintenant, dans cette robe blanche, je me trouvais belle.

Ma robe était à bustier entièrement perlé et brodé. Sur mes épaules, tombaient deux petites manches drapées qui ne servaient qu'à faire jolie. Le bas de ma robe était gonflé par un jupon, sans pour autant me faire ressembler à une meringue. C'était une robe en mousseline et en soie, très fluide. Elle était assez simple, les perles du bustier étaient les seules fantaisies. Quand j'avais choisi cette robe, j'avais trouvé qu'elle me ressemblait, discrète, simple et sans excès.

Le haut de la robe étant travaillé, j'avais associé cela à ma vie avant Edward. Les perles et les broderies représentaient les chemins sinueux que j'avais emprunté et traversé avant de trouver Edward. Le bas étant pure, je l'avais associé à mon futur mari. Il m'avait lavé de mes hontes et de la première agression.

 **\- Maman ? Et si je ne méritais pas cette robe ?**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Elle est blanche... je suis divorcée, j'ai été agressée deux fois, on m'a touchée et battue... je ne mérite pas de porter du blanc pour Edward. Je ne suis pas pure pour lui !**

 **\- Bella, arrête de penser ça** **!** **Cette robe est magnifique, elle te va à merveille et tu la mérites !**

 **\- Je dois voir Edward. Il faut que je le vois.**

Je m'avançai vers la porte, sachant pertinemment que je faisais une crise de panique. Pourquoi m'aimait-il ? N'allait-il pas finir par m'abandonner ? Est-il vraiment sûr de lui ? Alice essaya de me retenir en se postant devant la porte..

 **\- Bella, ça porte malheur de voir l** **e** **marié avant la cérémonie.**

 **\- Oh arrête tes conneries, nous avons déjà accumulé douze vies de malheurs ensemble ! Laisse-moi passer ! Je dois lui parler !**

 **\- Bella, tu paniques!** **T** **out ira bien. Cette robe est juste parfaite !**

 **\- Alice, laissez passer Bella s'il vous plaît. Laissez** **-** **l** **a** **faire.**

Je me tournai pour remercier du regard ma mère, puis une fois qu'Alice se poussa à contre cœur je sortis pour longer le couloir et gagner la chambre, à l'opposé de la mienne, où Edward se préparait. J'entrai sans frapper.

- **Edward !**

Il était assis avec Emmett et son père, autour d'une petite table et une bière à la main. Quand ils me virent, les trois hommes se levèrent dans un même élan, mais seul mon fiancé s'avança vers moi. Il ne regarda pas ma tenue, ni ma coiffure ou encore mon maquillage. Il avait planté son regard dans le mien et j'y vis l'inquiétude le gagner à son tour. Sans un mot et avec seulement un signe de la main, il invita Emmett et Carlisle à sortir de la chambre, ce qu'ils firent sans attendre et en silence. Une fois la porte refermée, je comblai la courte distance qui me séparait d'Edward et enlaçai son cou en me serrant fort contre lui.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Je ne mérite pas cette robe. Je ne te mérite pas.**

 **\- Putain c'est quoi ces conneries encore ?**

 **\- La robe est blanche... signe de pureté.**

 **\- On est plus au 18ème siècle ! Plus personne ou presque plus personne ne se marie vierge.**

 **\- Mais quand j'ai choisi cette robe, tu m'avais lavé** **e** **de toutes mes hontes** **.** **J** **'étais redevenue pure de par ma première agression et maintenant... je suis de nouveau salie, je ne suis pas digne de porter ce blanc...**

Doucement mais avec rapidité, il m'écarta de lui et sa bouche fonça sur la mienne. Sa langue força le barrage de mes dents et il m'embrassa avec une infinie douceur. Sa main glissa dans le creux de mon dos pour me rapprocher de son corps. Son autre main caressa ma joue avec tendresse. Lorsqu'il mit un terme à notre baiser, il posa son front contre le mien et me regarda une nouvelle fois dans les yeux. Sa voix était calme et douce.

 **\- Isabella. Tu es digne de porter cette robe, de porter du blanc. Tu me mérites, je te mérite. Tu es ma vie, ma lumière, mon soleil... ce que ces salauds nous ont fait ne change rien à mes sentiments pour toi. Je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme. On va s'en sortir ensemble, je ne t'abandonnerai pas et toi non plus tu ne me laisseras pas. Ne panique pas, n'** **aies** **pas peur.**

Je fermai les yeux et nichai ma tête dans son cou. Il me serra contre lui et caressa doucement le haut de mon dos nu. J'avais tellement peur que quelque chose de pire puisse nous arriver.

 **\- Je suis désolée, Edward.**

 **\- Tu vas mieux ? Tu veux m'épouser ?**

Je souris et hochai la tête.

- **Oui, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être digne de toi et de tout ce que symbolise le mariage.**

 **\- Et moi je t'assure que tu l'es et je te jure, encore une fois, que je t'aimerai jusqu'à la fin. Même quand tu seras vieille, toute ridée, la peau flasque et les seins tombant, je serai amoureux de toi.**

Je ris et embrassai son cou avant de me reculer légèrement de lui.

- **Merci, Edward.**

 **\- Je t'en prie. Allez va finir de te préparer et on se voit dans dix minutes.**

 **\- Oui, ok.**

Je me séparai de lui mais il me rattrapa par le poignet avant de m'attirer une nouvelle fois contre lui et de reprendre possession de ma bouche. Son baiser était urgent mais tendre, la dernière fois qu'il m'avait embrassée comme ça, c'était quand il était parti à New-York sans moi. Je lui souris quand nous nous séparâmes.

- **Tu me dis au revoir ?**

 **\- Oui. C'était la dernière fois que j'embrassais Isabella Swan. Il fallait que je lui fasse mes adieux correctement.**

 **\- Alors Isabella Swan s'en va et te souhaite d'être heureux avec la future Isabella Cullen.**

 **\- Je le serai. Isabella Swan me comblait déjà de bonheur, Isabella Cullen en fera autant, même plus puisqu'elle sera enfin entièrement à moi.**

 **\- Isabella Swan l'ét** **ait** **déjà.**

 **\- Mais elle portera mon nom. Et elle sera aux yeux de tous ma femme, à moi et à moi seul.**

Je souris et ne pus résister à la tentation de l'embrasser.

 **\- Je t'aime. À tout à de suite.**

 **\- Je t'attends.**

Je lui envoyai un baiser et sortis de la pièce pour rejoindre ma chambre, où Alice, ma mère et Laurel m'attendaient. C'est d'ailleurs cette dernière qui parla en premier.

 **\- Tu vas bien, Bella ?**

 **\- Oui très bien. Allez, les dernières retouches et je vais épouser Edward !**

Déterminée, j'allai m'installer dans le fauteuil et Alice tourna immédiatement autour de moi afin de rajuster ma coiffure et mon maquillage tandis que ma mère s'approcha de moi.

 **\- Bella ? Lors de ton premier mariage, nous t'avions déjà fait le rituel de quelque chose de bleu, de neuf et d'ancien. Cette fois je voudrais te donner quelque chose de plus personnel, de plus fort. Alors voilà, je te donne le collier de grand-mère...**

Je regardai ma mère avec des yeux ronds, surprise. Elle me tendit le collier en question, j'avais toujours connu ma mère avec ce bijoux autour du cou. Il s'agissait d'une chaîne en argent puis d'un petit pendentif, pas plus long et large de deux centimètres. La base rattachée à la chaîne, représentait une tige et deux feuilles en diamants, puis un saphir ovale et entouré de diamants venait terminer la fleur. Ce bijoux était à la mère de maman, qui le tenait déjà de sa mère. Un bijoux de famille.

 **\- Mais maman... tu l'adores, tu le portes tout le temps...**

 **\- Ton arrière grand-mère l'a transmi** **s** **à sa fille. Ta grand mère** **a** **fait la même chose avec moi. C'est à mon tour maintenant. Tu ne te remarieras plus maintenant. Et il est temps que je le cède à mon tour.**

 **\- Pourquoi maintenant ?**

 **\- Parce que c'est le moment c'est tout. Pour ton mariage avec Jacob, tu étais trop jeune et je n'étais pas prête à te le donner, je l'avoue. Mais maintenant, les choses sont différentes.**

Je me levai et pris ma mère dans mes bras.

- **Merci, maman.**

 **\- De rien. Tu veux le mettre ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je me tournai et elle attacha le collier autour de mon cou, tombant juste un peu en dessous de mes clavicules. J'étais en train de m'admirer quand on frappa à la porte. Mon père entra.

 **\- Les filles c'est l'heure.**

Ma mère m'embrassa une dernière fois et nous sortîmes tous de la chambre pour rejoindre l'entrée de la plage privée. De loin, je voyais l'arche fleurie, je distinguais Edward aux pieds de l'autel. Je me tournai vers Alice et la pris dans mes bras.

 **\- Merci pour tout, Alice.**

 **\- De rien. Je suis heureuse pour toi.**

Je lui souris et pris ensuite Laurel par la main afin de nous éloigner un peu du groupe.

 **\- Laurel, je voulais juste te dire que je suis très heureuse que tu sois là. Je te trouve magnifique. Et je t'aime très fort, ma chérie.**

 **\- Oh moi aussi je t'aime, Bella !**

Elle m'enlaça par la taille pour me faire un câlin et je l'embrassai sur le haut de la tête.

- **Je suis très contente que tu te maries avec Edward.**

Je l'embrassai une dernière fois et nous retournâmes avec les autres. La musique démarra et Laurel monta les petites marches de la passerelle que nous avions fait installer pour rejoindre l'estrade où la cérémonie avait lieu. Alice suivit Laurel puis enfin ce futt à mon tour de monter les marches, mon bras autour de celui de mon père.

- **Prête ?**

 **\- Oui ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi prête !**

 **\- Je t'aime, mon petit oiseau. Je suis fier de toi. Très heureux pour toi aussi.**

Je souris et déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

 **\- Merci, papa. Mais ne me fait pas pleurer, sinon Alice va piquer une grosse colère.**

Mon père rit et lorsque la marche nuptiale démarra je m'avançai vers l'homme de ma vie. Je n'avais pas à me forcer de sourire, je ne contrôlais pas ma joie et mon excitation. Plus j'avançais vers Edward, plus mon cœur battait fort. Tout à l'heure je n'avais pas fait attention à la tenue qu'il portait. Il été très beau, très élégant. Il avait un costume sobre, noir, chemise blanche avec une cravate noire elle aussi. Simple mais très efficace niveau sexy attitude

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés devant lui, nos yeux s'accrochèrent. Les siens étaient lumineux, je ne les avais pas vus aussi brillants depuis bien trop longtemps. Son sourire était éblouissant, il avait l'air heureux et semblait serein et insouciant. Je tombais amoureuse encore une fois. Symboliquement mon père donna ma main à Edward avant d'embrasser ma joue et d'aller rejoindre ma mère déjà en train d'essuyer le coin de ses yeux. Je lui lançai un baiser puis donnai à Laurel, ma première demoiselle d'honneur, mon bouquet de roses blanches et roses.

 **\- Je ne te l'ai pas di** **t** **tout à l'heure, mais tu es vraiment magnifique, bébé.**

 **\- Hum... rattrape** **-** **toi comme tu peux.**

Il rit et enlaça ses doigts aux miens avant de nous tourner vers la femme qui allait nous marier. La cérémonie débuta, ma main resta unie à celle d'Edward. Dès que je tournais les yeux vers lui mon sourire était automatique. Je l'épousais. Enfin ! Et j'adorais la sensation de joie et de bonheur que je ressentais. Après nous avoir exposé nos futurs devoirs d'époux et d'épouse, la juge demanda si nous avions écrit des vœux. Edward hocha la tête à ma grande surprise et se tourna vers moi en se saisissant de ma deuxième main.

 **\- Isabella** **,** **j** **e sais que nous n'avions pas prévu d'écrire des vœux mais je vais improviser. Je sais que cette dernière semaine a été très très difficile pour nous, les semaines à venir le seront aussi** **.** **M** **ais je serai à tes côtés, tu seras aux miens, cela suffit à m'apaiser. Je suis confiant pour notre avenir, je sais que mon amour pour toi me donnera la force de tout affronter. L'amour que tu me donnes pansera mes blessures, consolera mes chagrins, effacera mes peurs. Je donnerais tout pour toi, je ferai** **s** **tout pour toi. Tu me disais que je t'avais lavée de tes hontes lors de notre rencontre... sache que je suis prêt à recommencer autant de fois qu'il le faudra. Je serai toujours là pour toi, quoi qu'il arrive, Bella** **.** **J** **e le jure devant tout le monde ici. Plus jamais tu ne seras seule, mon amour** **.** **P** **lus jamais. Je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais.**

Je pleurais, mes mains étaient cramponnées aux siennes mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Cet homme était tout pour moi et il avait trouvé les mots pour me réconforter. Avant que je ne puisse me remettre de cette déclaration publique, la juge me demanda si je souhaitais ajouter quelque chose. Je me raclai la gorge et respirai un grand coup afin de me ressaisir.

 **\- Ok... Edward... je ne sais pas par o** **ù** **commencer. Je suis prise au dépourvu. Mais... sache que tu es incontestablement l'amour et l'homme de ma vie. Je te fais une confiance aveugle, je te suivrai les yeux fermés dans tout ce que tu voudras entreprendre. Je serai toujours là pour te soutenir, te consoler et t'écouter. Je serais là aussi pour te calmer quand tu dépasseras les bornes, je tiendrai ton sac de frappe.**

Edward éclata de rire en comprenant que je parlais de son côté caractère colérique et borné. Il m'envoya un baiser avant de me laisser poursuivre.

 **\- Soyons sérieux. Tu sais que je t'aime. Tu es toute ma vie, tu es tout mon univers. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie qu'** **à** **tes côtés. Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon amoureux, mon amant et je suis folle d'impatience que tu sois enfin mon mari.**

Il me sourit et leva nos mains jointes pour embrasser les miennes avec tendresse. La juge reprit la parole sans que mon regard ne quitte celui d'Edward.

- **Monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse, mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan ici présente ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan, consentez-vous à prendre pour époux, monsieur Edward Anthony Cullen ici présent ?**

 **\- Oui...**

Submergée par l'émotion, je pleurai et j'avais chuchoté ma réponse. C'est alors que j'entendis grand-père Joe crier dans le public.

 **\- On a rien entendu !**

Je souris, toujours en larmes et lançai un regard amusé au grand père d'Edward avant de crier de tout mon cœur.

- **OUI JE LE VEUX !**

J'entendis quelques rires dans l'assemblée, mais surtout celui d'Edward. Ce fut alors le moment d'échanger nos alliances. Jasper, portant Marshall habillé d'un adorable petit costume et qui tenait maladroitement le coussin avec nos deux bagues, s'avança vers nous. C'était la première fois que je les découvrais. Elle étaient en platine, la mienne fine avec des petits diamants incrustés tout autour. Avant de me la passer au doigt, Edward me fit lire l'inscription qu'il y avait fait graver: « Toujours près de toi mon amour ». Je souris, impatiente de savoir le réel message de cette inscription. Il passa ensuite l'anneau autour de mon annulaire gauche. Ce fut alors à mon tour de lui passer l'alliance. Elle était elle aussi en platine, fine et aucun décor. Elle n'était même pas gravée.

- **Tu choisiras toi même ce qu'il faudra y inscrire, chérie.**

Je souris et lui passai sans problème la bague au doigt. La juge nous déclara alors mari et femme. Edward s'avança alors vers moi, prenant mon visage entre ses mains et embrassa pour la première fois Isabella Marie Swan Cullen. Il prit son temps, avec tendresse, douceur et je pouvais ressentir tout son amour pour moi. Les applaudissements autour de nous nous firent réaliser que nous n'étions pas encore seuls. Je me reculai légèrement.

 **\- Salut, monsieur mon mari.**

 **\- Bonjour** **,** **madame ma femme. Je vous aime.**

Je riais et après un dernier baiser je récupérai mon bouquet auprès de Laurel et Edward et moi traversèrent la haie d'honneur pour rejoindre l'intérieur de la maison. Bien évidement nous fûmes très vite rejoints par les autres et après une pluie d'embrassades et de félicitations, j'entraînai mon mari dans une des chambres.

 **\- Tu me kidnappes ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis sur le point de tomber dans les pommes. Je t'en supplie, desser** **re** **mon corset.**

 **\- Alice ?**

 **\- Alice !**

Il sourit et passa derrière moi afin de défaire mes lacets. Je respirai enfin correctement !

- **Oh merci !**

 **\- C'est bon comme ça ?**

 **\- Parfait, ça tient et je respire !**

Il refit un nœud avec les lacets et je sentis ses doigts courir sur ma peau nue. Puis je sentis son souffle sur moi, me provoquant des frissons et lorsque ses lèvres embrassèrent le creux de mon cou et mon épaule, je me détendis, fermai les yeux et soupirai d'aise.

 **\- Tu es vraiment magnifique, Bella... cette robe** **es** **t sublime et tu es radieuse. Je t'aime.**

Je me retournai et l'embrassai avec passion. C'est la sonnerie de son téléphone qui nous arrêta, c'était le photographe qui arrivait, il répondit et Emmett entra dans la pièce, visiblement déçu de trouver son frère au téléphone et moi à attendre.

 **\- Merde... je voulais vous surprendre sur un truc gênant.**

 **\- Il fallait arriv** **er** **trente secondes plus tôt.**

 **\- Re merde ! Alice te cherche pour un ravalement de façade !**

 **\- J'aime ta délicatesse !**

Il rit et après avoir fait signe à Edward, je partis rejoindre Alice. Encore une fois elle rajusta mon maquillage et ma coiffure, cependant je lui interdis d'approcher les lacets de mon corset. Une fois prête, Edward et moi partîmes pour faire nos photos de mariage. Quelques unes avec notre famille et les autres rien que tous les deux. Nous restâmes en tête à tête pendant une heure à nous faire photographier. Je pris beaucoup de plaisir dans cette exercice. J'étais heureuse tout simplement. Il était déjà presque 19h lorsque nous retournâmes à la villa. De loin je voyais nos amis et nos familles sur la terrasse. Je souris devant le tableau et serrai la main d'Edward dans la mienne.

 **\- Au fait, j'adore mon alliance !**

 **\- Tant mieux. Je la voulais éclatante comme toi.**

 **\- Tu as bon goût ! Et l'inscription ?**

 **\- Même quand nous seron** **s** **sépar** **és** **pour dix minutes ou une heure... alors je serais là. Toujours avec toi.**

 **\- Je t'aime ! Et j'ai vraiment le droit de faire grav** **er** **ce que je veux dans la tienne?**

 **\- Oui. Tu as une idée ?**

 **\- « Chéri, j'adore tes fesses » !**

Il éclata de rire et passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- **Que mes fesses ?**

 **\- Tout en toi ! Et je suis ravi que t** **'** **aies laiss** **é** **pousser trois jours de barbe d'ailleurs ! Tu es trop sexy.**

Il m'embrassa et nous fûmes accueillis par des applaudissements en arrivant sur la terrasse. Puis Alice s'avança vers moi.

 **\- Edward, mets ça ? Bella vient avec moi.**

 **\- Quoi ? Ça fait à peine deux heures qu'elle est ma femme et tu nous sépares déjà ? Et pourquoi je dois changer de cravate ?**

 **\- Parce que. Bella ?**

- **Oui, oui, j'arrive. Laurel ? Tu viens avec nous ?**

L'adolescente sourit, j'embrassai mon mari et suivi mes demoiselles d'honneurs jusqu'à ma chambre. Le bazar de tout à l'heure avait disparu, il ne restait plus que ma robe pour la soirée qui attendait d'être mise. Aidée d'Alice et Laurel, j'enlevai ma robe de mariée pour mettre l'autre. Alice retoucha une nouvelle fois mon maquillage et je fus prête.

- **Laurel... est-ce que ça te ferait plaisir si je te donnais mon bouquet de mariée ?**

 **\- Pour de vrai ?**

 **\- Oui. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu l'aies. Bien sûr, les fleurs finiront par fan** **er** **mais... je voulais te le donner.**

 **\- Oh, Bella oui ! Merci ! Il est trop beau ! Il sent trop bon. Merci, Bella !**

 **\- De rien. Viens me faire un câlin !**

Elle vint se serrer contre moi et nous restâmes l'une contre l'autre pendant un bon moment. Puis il fut l'heure d'aller dîner. Nous sortîmes toutes les trois de la chambre pour rejoindre la terrasse. Lorsqu'Edward me vit, il posa sa main sur son cœur et me regarda avec émotion. Je portais la robe rouge Valentino. Je trouvais cela important de la mettre ce soir. Cette robe signifiait beaucoup pour nous. C'était peut être idiot, mais tout avait commencé avec cette robe.

- **Voilà pourquoi j'ai dû mettre une cravate rouge. Bébé, tu es sublime. J'adore quand tu la portes. Je ne m'en lasse pas.**

 **\- Je l'aime aussi et elle est spéciale. Je devais la mettre.**

Pour toute réponse il m'attira à lui et m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Nous passâmes ensuite à table. L'ambiance était très bonne, tout le monde s'entendait bien. Laurel semblait très heureuse, elle multipliait les câlins avec son père, ses frères, ses grand-parents ou moi. Grand-père Joe me faisait rire, j'appris à connaître l'ex-future femme de Paul et ses enfants. Voir Paul aussi détendu et souriant était troublant. Je ne le connaissait que sérieux et concentré. Alice, Jasper et Emmett amusaient la galerie, Marshall dormait à point fermé dans les bras de ma mère, ce qui était plutôt mignon. Mon père lui partait dans de grandes discussions avec Carlisle. Quand à Edward et moi, dès que nous en avions l'occasion, nous nous embrassions, nous tenions la main ou nous nous disions de simple « je t'aime ». Quand le dessert arriva Emmett réclama l'attention de tout le monde. Edward plissa les yeux avec méfiance.

 **\- Bien tout le monde. J'aurai deux trois mots à dire à nos jeunes mariés. En tant que témoin j'ai préparé un discours. Et oui, Edward... même si tu me l'as demandé ce matin, je savais que ça serait moi au moment où tu nous a annoncé tes fiançailles ! Alors ok tu as opté pour la demande à la dernière minutes pour échapp** **er** **à un enterrement de vie de garçon, mais non tu n'échapperas pas à un discours. Au pire, si tu n'avais pas fait de moi ton témoin, j'aurai parlé en tant que grand frère, dans tou** **s** **les cas, t'es coincé, frangin !**

J'entendis Edward grogner, Emmett savourait son triomphe et je retenais mon ricanement tout en tapotant le bras de mon mari. Mon beau-frère poursuivit.

 **\- J'ai une question, mon frère. Veu** **x-** **tu entendre ce que j'ai à dire ?**

 **\- Sans hési** **ter:** **n** **on !**

 **\- Je le savais, c'est pour ça que je vais m'adresser à Bella. Donc si tu veux aller pisser ou couler un bronze, c'est le moment !**

Tout le monde gloussa, moi y compris, Edward se tendit encore plus. Je pris sa main dans la mienne.

 **\- Ma chère Isabella... Bella... Queen B ! Je vais te parler de mon petit frère, je crois que tu dois savoir à qui tu es désormais unie par la dernière forme d'esclavage légal !**

Je ris avec les autres et Emmett continua.

 **\- Le petit Edward est né lorsque j'avais deux ans** **.** **J** **e me souvien** **s** **d'un petit frère capricieux, qui n'acceptait aucune contrariété et qui piquait des colères pour tout et n'importe quoi. Les choses n'ont pas vraiment changé... mais même si bébé Edward était d'une nature peu accommodante, je me suis toujours donn** **é** **pour mission de le protéger. Entre deux crises de larmes, nous jouions ensemble, on riait, on faisait des bêtises et quand il eut l'âge de le faire, il n'hésitait pas à me faire porter le chapeau. À chaque fois je me disais que c'était la dernière fois, je lui en voulais, il me blessait. Pourtant à la première occasion, je recommençais parce que je savais que malgré la punition, j'allais passé un bon moment avec mon frère.**

Je lançai un regard à Edward, ce dernier fixait son frère avec une expression que je ne saurais déchiffrer. Emmett lui poursuivit son monologue.

 **\- Bien s** **û** **r, il n'y avait pas que les bêtises et les punitions. Il y avait aussi nos parties de foot, nos jeux de peti** **ts** **garçons dans le jardin... nos discussions, et toutes les fois o** **ù** **il venait dormir avec moi lorsqu'il était persuadé qu'un monstre était dans sa chambre.**

Je souris, attendris par l'image d'un petit Edward trouvant le réconfort auprès de son grand frère. Même mon mari trouva le sourire face à ce souvenir.

 **\- En grandissant, nous avons toujours gardé un lien très fort. Il savait qu'il pouvait me faire confiance et je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui également. J'avoue cependant être entièrement responsable de sa phobie des aiguilles... je crois que c'est ma seule erreur de parcours dans notre relation. Si Edward avait accepté d'entendre mon discours, je lui dirais que je suis désolé... mais pas trop quand même.**

Edward perdit son sourire et secoua la tête.

 **\- Et puis, il y a eu la mauvaise passe de mon petit frère. Il a une passion, l** **e** **piano, c'est un pianiste incroyable mais je garderai toujours le souvenir de son désespoir, de sa colère et de son chagrin, le jour où il a appri** **s** **qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire carrière dans la musique. Touché par son malheur et sa souffrance, j'ai redoublé d'effort pour le protéger. Je le savais, à cette époque, instable et habité d'une immense colère qui ne le quittait jamais. Je me suis beaucoup battu pour lui, pour le défendre, mais aussi avec lui, pour le r** **ai** **sonner. Malgré cette période sombre de notre adolescence je ne l'ai jamais laissé tomb** **er** **, pas par devoir, mais... par amour pour mon frère. Il avait besoin de moi.**

Emmett confessa ces dernières phrases avec une émotion évidente, j'en fus touchée et je sentis mes yeux se remplir de larmes. Jamais Emmett n'avait mis ses sentiments aussi à nu que maintenant.

 **\- Difficilement mais ensemble, en famille, nous nous sommes sortis de ces moments difficiles. Il** **s** **'est mi** **s** **au sport, il est tombé pour la première fois amoureux et il était un étudiant brillant. Edward a toujours été un bon négociateur, il a toujours s** **u** **ce qu'il voulait et savait comment faire pour l'obtenir. Il a développé ses capacités et maintenant il est un PDG très doué et redoutable. Si Edward m'entendait, il comprendrait que je l'admire beaucoup dans son travail. Il m'impressionne toujours. C'est pour ça que je sais que, même s'il ne fait plus parti de l'entreprise familiale, il s'en sortira sans problème.**

Edward pressa sa main autour de la mienne, son expression était toujours aussi illisible. Un mélange d'émotion et de peur, comme s'il s'attendait à une catastrophe.

- **Bien qu'il soit heureux dans son travail et doué, je savais qu'il n'était pas totalement heureux. Sa petite amie de l** **'époque** **, la charmante, Jane, ne le comblait pas vraiment de bonheur. Je me souviens que lorsque j'ai épousé Rosalie, ma femme, il avait déclaré être heureux pour moi qui avait eu la chance de trouver mon âme sœur.**

Pour la première fois depuis le début du discours, Edward interrompit son frère.

 **\- Ce à quoi tu m'as répondu : « Edward, toi aussi tu trouveras. Une âme sœur, c'est comme un anus, tout le monde en a un. Laisse** **-** **lui juste le temps de te trouver ».**

J'éclatai de rire avec le reste de la table, et embrasai la joue de mon mari. Emmett lui, sourit et répondit à son frère.

 **\- Tiens, tu es là toi ?**

 **\- Ouais, mais je repar** **s** **pisser. Continue.**

 **\- Ok ok. Bella, je reprends. Donc Edward n'était pas heureux en ménage, alors il bossait comme un dingue. Cette vie ne le dérangeait pas, c'était accommodant. Et puis tu es arrivée. Alors certes, ça n'a pas été le coup de foudre, nous avons mis longtemps à te cerner, mais Edward t'a toujours trouvée spéciale. Têtu comme il est, il a tout fait pour te connaître vraiment. Et là, je l'ai vu changer, petit à petit. Il était plus souriant, plus taquin, il n'arrivait pas au travail deux heures avant tout le monde et n'en partait pas deux heures après les autres. Il m'a toujours dit que tu le fascinais. J'avoue ne pas avoir tout de suite compris pourquoi. Mais moi aussi j'ai appri** **s** **à te connaître, j'ai observé les changements positifs que tu effectuais sur lui. Tu l'as sauvé de Jane et de sa malhonnêteté, tu nous as aidé et soutenu quand notre petite sœur** **a** **été au cœur de la polémique. Tu as sauvé les meubles avec New- York. Même si tu ne mérites absolument pas ce qui a suivi, sans toi nous aurions échoué. Tu restes l'héroïne de l'histoire, nous te devons notre réussite et je regrette terriblement la façon dont tu as été traitée.**

Je baisai les yeux et réprimai un frisson en repensant aux sept mois de séparation forcée entre Edward et moi.

 **\- Pour en revenir à Edward, tu as fait de lui un homme comblé, aussi bien professionnellement que personnellement. Il est plus calme, plus ouvert, moins stressé. Quand je vois ses yeux briller quand il les pose sur toi, je me di** **s** **qu'il a enfin ce qu'il mérite. En revanche, même si je sais, que je suis convaincu que tu ne lui feras jamais de mal, je ne peux m'empêcher d'assurer ses arrières. Je serai toujours près à bondir pour lui, comme il le ferait avec moi. Bella, je t'aime vraiment beaucoup, tu es une fille super, je rigole bien avec toi, nous avons de bonne** **s** **conversations, j'ai aussi l'envie et le besoin de te protéger. Ton seul défaut c'est ton chat, mais je te pardonne. Sache juste que ce soir, tu entres officiellement dans la famille, que si tu as le moindre souci, le moindre besoin, tu peux être sûre que je t'aiderai.**

Je lui souris et quelques larmes coulèrent sur ma joue.

 **\- Et pour finir, si Edward avait bien voulu m'écouter, alors tu pourras lui dire que je suis fou de bonheur pour lui, qu'il mérite ce qui arrive aujourd'hui. Que je sais qu'il sera heureux. Bien sûr, il y a des problèmes, des choses à régl** **er** **mais il t'a trouvée, tu l'as trouvé. Plus rien ne sera insurmontable. J'aurai aussi voulu lui dire que je resterai toujours son grand frère, que je prendrai toujours sa défense, que je l'écouterai** **,** **le consolerai, le guiderai... Et pour finir, j'aurai voulu qu'il soit là pour qu'il entende une chose que je ne lui ai jamais dite et que ma fierté et ma virilité m'empêcheront de redire. J'aurai aimé pouvoir lui dire, qu'il entende et qu'il comprenne que je l'aime de tout mon cœur. Je suis fou de joie pour toi que tu es trouvé ton anus ! Soyez heureux ensemble. Je suis sincère.**

Il leva son verre et but une gorgée. Edward lui se leva avec rapidité et fonça droit vers son frère qu'il prit dans ses bras. Emmett lui tapota le dos en lui rendant son étreinte, ils se chuchotèrent quelque mots, puis ils se séparèrent. Je n'avais encore jamais vu Edward aussi ému. Il fuya mon regard alors je me contentai seulement de passer ma main dans son dos d'un geste de réconfort tandis que Jasper se leva à son tour.

 **\- Bon difficile de pass** **er** **après ce discours mais, je tenais à vous présent** **er** **nos félicitations, de la part d'Alice, Marshall et moi. Comme nous vous l'avons déjà di** **t** **, vous êtes notre famille tous les deux. Et c'est pour ça, qu'après une longue discussion de deux minutes avec ma femme, nous avons décidé de vous suivre à New York. J'ai déjà donné ma démission à Seattle.**

Folle de joie je regardai Alice qui me souriait, puis je poussai un cri en me levant pour aller l'embrasser.

- **C'est formidable ! Et tu as gardé le secret ?**

 **\- Je mérite une médaille ! Je tiens à dire que nous ne quittons pas Seattle uniquement parce que nous vous aimons. Mais Jasper crois aussi beaucoup en votre projet, on ne vous sui** **t** **pas aveuglément. Et puis j'ai déjà quelques contacts pour du travail. Alors... voilà.**

Je poussai un nouveau cri de joie, l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de rejoindre ma place. Edward saisit ma main et il sembla lui aussi très heureux de la nouvelle.

 **\- Merci, Jasper. Même s'il y a d'autres très bons avocats, ça m'aurait contrarié que tu refuses. Je suis impatient de travailler avec toi et très heureux que mon pote, mon filleul et la pile électrique nous suive !**

 **\- Tiens ! Ta remarque désobligeante sur moi tombe très bien ! J'ai de quoi me venger. Mais quelqu'un d'autre voulait peut-être parler ?**

Timidement Laurel leva la main en mordillant sa lèvre. Edward l'encouragea.

- **On t'écoute, princesse.**

 **\- Euh... bah je voulais juste dire que toi et Emmett vous êtes les meilleurs grands frères du monde. Que même si je suis pas comme vous, vous avez toujours fait comme si j'étais normale. Je sais que j'ai des difficultés mais je sais que mes frères seront toujours là. Et je vous aime très fort tous les deux. Et papa aussi je t'aime ! Et aussi je suis contente qu'Edward, il soit mari** **é** **avec Bella. Parce que je l'aime très fort aussi elle aussi. Elle est comme ma meilleure copine. J'aime aussi Rosalie mais c'est pas pareil. Merci pour le bouquet de fleur** **s** **Bella, et puis bah... je t'aime. Voilà c'est tout.**

Je souris et me levai avec Edward pour lui faire un câlin. Emmett nous rejoignit et nous voilà tous les quatre serrés les uns contre les autres. Une fois nos places regagnées, Carlisle leva son verre.

 **\- J'ajouterai juste que je te souhaite la bienvenue dans la famille, Isabella. Que je suis fier de toi mon fils, que je sais que vous serez heureux ensemble et que tu peux compter sur mon soutien.**

 **\- Merci, papa.**

Grand père Joe prit la parole.

- **Quand à moi, je dirai** **s** **que vous serez toujours chez vous à Dallas, au haras. Edward tu sais que nous sommes fiers de toi, comme nous le sommes d'Emmett et de Laurel. Isabella, je suis impatient de vous connaître plus, la dernière fois était trop courte. Et sachez** **qu'il y a deux jours, une petite pouliche nommé « Queen »** **a** **rejoint notre élevage. Le prénom** **a** **été voté sous la suggestion d'Emmett.**

J'ouvris la bouche avec surprise. J'étais très honorée. Avec un cheval qui portait mon surnom signifiait que j'étais totalement acceptée dans la famille.

- **Merci, Joe ! Merci, Marie ! Je suis impatiente de la voir ! Et merci à Emmett pour la suggestion !**

 **\- Oh, ça me paraissait évident. C'était « Queen » ou « Iceberg »!**

Je ris alors qu'Edward faisait les gros yeux. Mon père prit la suite.

 **\- Je ferai** **court aussi. Vous savez tous les deux que nous sommes heureux pour vous, Renée et moi. Edward je te confie les yeux fermés, ma petite fille, je sais que tu prendras soin d'elle. Mon petit oiseau, saches que tes parents seront toujours là en cas de besoin, pour parler ou juste un câlin. Ta mère et moi t'aimons profondément.**

J'envoyai un baiser à mon père qui contenait mal son émotion et à ma mère qui ne la contenait pas du tout. Et puis Paul termina le tour de table.

 **\- Edward, je voulais vous remercie** **r** **de m'avoir pris à votre service. Vous avez toujours été un très bon patron avec moi. J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour vous. Je suis soulagé de ne pas vous voir marier avec la Volturi, j'avoue avoir eu très peur que ça arrive. Isabella, je suis content que ce soit vous qu'il ai** **t** **choisi. Vous êtes une fille bien et je vous respecte énormément. J'ai juste une requête pour vous monsieur.**

Edward hocha la tête pour inciter Paul à poursuivre.

 **\- Emily** **s** **'est vue offrir un poste dans le New** **-** **Jersey. Ce qui n'est pas très loin de New York** **…** **donc je me disais que peut-être, si vous acceptez, je pourrais continuer à être à votre service.**

Edward sourit et hocha la tête.

 **\- Nous en parlerons mais je serai plus qu'heureux de vous garde** **r** **. C'est une excellente nouvelle, Paul !**

Je souris à mon tour. Finalement quitter Seattle sera la chose la plus simple au monde puisque tous les gens que j'aimais ou que j'appréciais, serait avec nous à New-York ! Edward prit son verre et se leva.

 **\- Merci à tous d'être venus, de nous soutenir et de nous avoir déclaré votre amour ! Comme vous le savez, Bella et moi traversons une période plutôt difficile. Nous avons tenu à maintenir le mariage car nos sentiments l'un envers l'autre n'ont jamais été remis en question et nous avions besoin d'une journée comme celle-c** **i** **, avec vous, pour oublier un peu ce qui est arrivé. Je pense que ma femme se joindra à moi pour vous remercie** **r** **de votre soutien.**

J'acquiesçai et mon mari se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Bébé, je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde ce soir. Merci d'avoir fait de moi ce que je suis et merci pour tout le bonheur que tu m'apportes et que tu m'apporteras par la suite. Je vous aimes madame Cullen. A Bella !**

Tout le monde porta un toast en mon honneur puis j'embrassai mon mari avant de chuchoter.

 **\- Merci** **à** **toi d'être toujours là malgré tou** **s** **mes problèmes et tout ce que je t'ai fait subir.**

 **\- On pourrait débattre longtemps sur qui** **a** **sauv** **é** **l'autre. Mais laissons plutôt ta copine tarée faire ce qu'elle a prévu, elle n'en peut plus d'attendre.**

Je ris et regardai Alice.

- **Vas y, copine ! Montre** **-** **nous ce que tu as préparé !**

- **Enfin !**

Elle nous demanda de tous la suivre dans le salon, chacun s'installa, elle y brancha son ordinateur et se tourna vers nous.

 **\- Edward, Bella, cette vidéo est pour vous ! Elle n'est ni élogieuse, ni humiliante. Elle est tout publique je vous rassure. Bon film !**

Elle lança alors un petit film, sous la chanson « L.O.V.E » de Nat king Cole. Des photos de moi et Edward bébé et enfant défilaient. Il y avait aussi quelques images de notre adolescence puis de nos premiers pas dans la vie d'adulte. Certaines photos ne nous mettaient absolument pas en valeur, d'autres nous humiliaient carrément mais la majorité nous faisaient pousser des « Oh » de tendresse. La musique changea et «The way you look tonight » de Frank Sinatra se fit entendre.

A l'écran les photos de nos premiers moments ensemble s'affichaient. Il y avait mon premier gala avec lui puis bien sûr la photo qui avait paru dans le journal du soir ou j'avais porté la Valentino pour la première fois. Edward et moi dansions, les yeux dans les yeux, nos visages proches l'un de l'autre. Il y avait ensuite quelques photos de New-York, d'autres avec nos amis, nos familles, mon chat...

Pour finir la chanson « Someone Like you » d'Adéle joua ses premières notes. Les photos les plus récentes, même celles avec Robert Pattinson, envahirent l'écran. Dans la continuité de la chanson, une vidéo passa, faisant taire Adèle mais Emmett, Edward et Jasper chantèrent le refrain. Je me souviens du jours où je les avais filmés, ivres à chanter cette chanson et en pleurer d'émotion. Je riais et la vidéo sembla se terminer. Sauf que les mots « Juste par sadisme » s'affichèrent. L'instant d'après tout le monde vit Edward sauter à l'élastique en hurlant dans des tons très très aïgus. Les mots « Mais je t'aime quand même » mirent un terme à la vidéo d'Alice.

Tous le monde riait sauf Edward bien sûr, mais il n'avait pas l'air contrarié. Après avoir remercié Alice, nous allâmes prendre le dessert. Il était presque minuit. Nous avions pris notre temps tout au long du repas. Une fois le délicieux gâteau terminé, les dernières bouteilles de champagne vidées, je décidai de saluer tout le monde. J'étais debout depuis 2h du matin et cette journée, riche en émotions m'avait fatiguée. Je ne tenais plus debout. Edward décida de me suivre, tout le monde sembla être aussi sur le point de rejoindre sa chambre. Une fois dans la notre Edward prit la parole.

 **\- Et voilà... c'est déjà fini.**

 **\- Oui. Mais j'ai aimé cette journée. Je suis heureuse. Et je t'ai épousé.**

 **\- Je suis heureux moi aussi. Je n'aurai pas voulu d'un autre mariage. Simple et intime. Tu veux de l'aide ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Il m'aida à enlever ma robe, je défis ma coiffure et allai prendre une douche. Je me détendis un maximum, l'eau chaude me faisait du bien. De retour dans ma chambre je trouvai Edward sur le balcon. Il était au téléphone et lorsqu'il me regarda son air était sombre et en colère. Il fronça les sourcils et me fit signe de retourner dans la chambre. Je fis ce qu'il dit, inquiète de ce qui se passait. Que se passait-il encore ?

* * *

 **Voilàààààà**

 **Deuxième partie la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **Lexi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir !**

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci à toute pour vos review, c'est un bonheur !**

 **Merci à La team Bêta pour les corrections.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Bisous !**

* * *

Tout symptôme de fatigue m'avait quittée. Désormais j'étais folle d'inquiétude. Edward faisait les cents pas sur le balcon, il me rendait nerveuse. Visiblement, il ne faisait plus qu'écouter que de parler et pour les fois où il le faisait, ses phrases avaient l'air très courtes. Agacée de rester sur la touche et stressée à le regarder aller et venir le long du balcon, je m'approchai au maximum de lui sans pour autant sortir de la chambre. Il m'avait fait signe de rentrer, j'avais donc le droit d'être à la limite de l'intérieur et de l'extérieur. De toute façon, il ne faisait même pas attention à moi.

- **Non.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Je m'en moque totalement !**

 **\- ...**

Il changea d'expression, d'agacé il passa à dépité, tout en secouant la tête.

 **\- Je ne lui en veux pas.**

 **-** **...**

 **\- Tu aurais fini par en voir de toute façon.**

 **-...**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne poses pas directement la question à papa ? Écoute, je perds mon temps là. Tu as gâché sept mois de ma vie et celle de ma femme. Ne gâche pas non plus notre soirée et notre nuit de noce** **s** **en essayant de me faire culpabiliser !**

Il était évident qu'il parlait à sa mère. Sachant ce que je voulais savoir et un peu honteuse de l'avoir espionné, j'allai m'asseoir sur le lit et attendis qu'il arrive. Peut être qu'il voudrait en parler. Au bout de quelques minutes et puisqu'il ne venait toujours pas, j'allai le rejoindre. Prudemment je m'avançai vers lui tout en gardant une distance entre nous, il était accoudé au balcon, les yeux rivés vers l'océan et la nuit noire.

 **\- Edward ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

Cette question était stupide. Tout son corps était crispé, il allait se casser les dents tant il serrait les mâchoires, ses poings fermés révélaient la jointure blanche de ses doigts. Non ça n'allait pas, d'ailleurs il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre.

- **Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?**

Encore une question sans réponse. Je ne sais même pas s'il m'entendait. J'ignorai ce que lui avait dit Esmée, mais je la détestais de rendre Edward si malheureux, surtout ce soir. Refusant de l'abandonner et puisque des mots ne semblaient rien y faire j'allai me placer derrière mon mari. J'enlaçai sa taille et posai ma joue contre son dos. Je ne laisserai pas Esmée gâcher mon mariage, elle n'enlèvera pas ça à son fils. Doucement je sentis les mains d'Edward glisser sur les miennes, jusqu'à ce qu'il noue nos doigts ensemble.

- **Tu devrais aller dormir. Tu ét** **ais** **fatiguée.**

 **\- Je ne te laisse pas seul.**

 **\- J'arrive.**

 **\- Je t'attends ici, contre toi. Je ne m'endormirai pas seule la nuit de mon mariage.**

Il ne répondit rien dans un premier temps. Puis alors qu'il avait parlé sans timbre, son ton changea, il chuchota et sa voix sonna jusqu'à mes oreilles comme un long cri de détresse.

 **\- J'ai besoin de toi, bébé...**

 **\- Je suis là, chéri.**

 **\- Pas comme ça. J'ai besoin... ça fait plus d'une semaine que ton corps a failli m'être volé. J'ai besoin de le récupérer... L 'idée qu'il se souvienne de quelqu'un d'autre que moi me torture. J'ai besoin de toi.**

Sans le lâcher je me mis face à lui. Il évita mon regard.

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien. Mais s'il te plaît, va dormir. Je vais aller courir un peu et ensuite je te rejoindrai.**

 **\- Non. Viens dormir avec moi.**

 **\- Bella je...**

 **\- Je sais ! Mais regarde** **-** **moi.**

Attrapant sa mâchoire entre mon pouce et mon index, je le forçai à me regarder.

 **\- Je sais ce dont tu as besoin. Et je vais te le donner.**

 **\- Non. Non tu n'es pas prête, tu me l'as di** **t** **.**

 **\- Je ne l'étais pas la semaine dernière. Mais j'y ai réfléchi. J'ai beaucoup parlé au téléphone avec le docteur Monfort. Je t'aime Edward et je te fais confiance, mais surtout j'ai envie de toi. Vraiment, je te le jure.**

 **\- Isab...**

 **\- Chut. On m'a presque volée à toi. Récupère** **-** **moi. Fais** **-** **moi oublier.**

 **\- Tu as di** **t** **que tu ét** **ais** **fatiguée.**

 **\- Je l'étais mais maintenant j'ai envie de consommer mon mariage avec mon merveilleux mari, si sexy avec sa chemise partiellement déboutonner, ses cheveux en désordre, sa barbe de trois jours... oui j'ai très envie de faire l'amour avec mon mari.**

Le sentant toujours hésitant je me penchai pour embrasser le haut de son torse dénudé. Je n'avais pas peur, je le voulais. Alors qu'il perdait peu à peu prise, j'entrepris de défaire totalement sa chemise afin d'avoir accès à tout son buste. Tout en continuant mes baisers, mes mains le caressèrent, ma langue passa sur ses tétons, lui arrachant un gémissement, il lâchait prise. Je compris qu'il se laisserait aller lorsqu'il me souleva de terre pour m'asseoir sur le large rebord du balcon.

- **Tu es sûre ?**

 **\- Tout à fait sûre ! Faites-moi l'amour, monsieur mon mari.**

 **\- Tout de suite, madame ma femme !**

Je ris et nous nous embrassâmes. Je lui enlevai totalement sa chemise, la laissant tomber sur le sol. Il m'agrippa les cuisses puis il nous entraîna dans la chambre. Avec délicatesse, il me déposa sur le lit et me déshabilla avec minutie, embrassant et caressant chaque parcelle de mon corps située en haut de la ceinture. Quand je fus totalement nue, il se redressa afin de se mettre debout au pied du lit sans me quitter des yeux. Avec une lenteur infini il enleva son pantalon, je me mordis la lèvre quand il fit descendre son caleçon le long de ses cuisses et mes yeux quittèrent les siens.

 **\- Plus haut mes yeux, madame !**

Je ris et me mis à genoux sur le lit en tendant les bras vers lui. Il grimpa me rejoindre et sa bouche prit doucement possession de la mienne. Presque timidement, nos mains parcoururent le corps de l'autre. Je me sentais plutôt à l'aise de le toucher, j'adorais ça même. Par contre j'étais très tendue sous les caresses de mon mari. J'essayais temps bien que mal de me concentrer sur mon désir, pour le moment encore plus intense que ma peur. Pourtant lorsque je sentis ses doigts glisser sur mes cuisses puis remonter jusqu'à mon intimité, ce fut plus fort que moi, je me reculai sous le regard effrayé de mon époux.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Pardon... pardon. Je... juste, ne me touche pas ici. Je crois que je ne pourrais pas supporter que tes mains me touchent ici.**

 **\- Sérieusement ?**

 **\- Euh oui.**

Je baissai les yeux et pinçai les lèvres.

 **\- D'accord ok... donc que le haut.**

 **\- Oui.**

- **D'accord. Je peux le faire. Approche.**

Je revins vers lui et il m'enlaça par la taille. Nous reprîmes nos baisers et nos caresses, il nous allongea et entrepris d'embrasser mon visage, mon cou et mon buste. Sa bouche titillait ma poitrine, ses dents mordillaient mes tétons, les faisant durcir et accroître mon désir. Entre chaque baiser, entre chaque caresse, il disait qu'il m'aimait, que j'étais belle, qu'il était heureux... il se montrait patient, doux, tendre et délicat. Son contact m'avait manqué, mon corps lui répondait, mon corps le désirait, le cherchait et l'écoutait.

Cherchant mon regard, Edward me demanda silencieusement la permission de me posséder. D'un sourire je lui accordai sa requête. Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne, il s'appuya sur l'un de ses avant bras afin de guider, avec son autre main, sa verge à mon entrée. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de me pénétrer, je suppose qu'il attendait de voir une quelconque réaction négative de ma part. Il n'y eu rien que du positif. Après s'être rééquilibré, les deux bras de chaque côté de ma tête, il posa son front sur le mien et poussa en moi.

Mes mains accrochèrent sa nuque, tandis que mon corps se cambrait légèrement. Edward embrassa ma mâchoire et caressait mes cheveux. Les yeux fermés, les lèvres entrouvertes je me laissai gagner par la douce chaleur de notre étreinte. Lors de sa deuxièmes intrusion en moi, mon mari me posséda enfin totalement. Je n'avais rien oublié de lui. Mon corps se rallumait après une mise en veille. Je souris.

 **\- Bonsoir, monsieur Cullen... vous m'aviez manqué.**

Edward rit et les vibrassions de son corps sur le mien combinées à mon désir me fit frissonner.

 **\- Merci de m'avoir laissé entr** **er,** **madame Cullen.**

 **\- C'est un plaisir de vous recevoir, monsieur.**

Il rit une nouvelle fois et commença à se mouvoir en moi. Nos lèvres ne se quittaient seulement pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle. Mes mains glissaient sur son dos, appuyaient sur ses fesses afin qu'il accélère. J'en voulais plus. Je me traitai intérieurement d'idiote, pourquoi avais-je eu peur de lui ? J'aurais dû refaire l'amour avec lui plus tôt !

Me prenant par surprise, il nous fit rouler sur le lit et je me retrouvai alors à cheval sur lui. Ses mains sur mes cuisses, les miennes sur son torse et nos visages presque collés. J'entrepris d'exécuter de lents va et vient. Nos souffles étaient haletants, nos corps en sueur, nos regards fixés l'un à l'autre, nous étions en osmose totale.

Alors que je commençais à fatiguer, Edward se releva, nous asseyant en tailleur, mes jambes autour de sa taille. L'un de ses bras passa sous mes fesses et il m'aida dans mes mouvements. De l'autre, il caressa timidement ma cuisse et reprit de la confiance quand il enveloppa sa paume autour de mon sein. Me sentant proche de l'orgasme, je fourrai mes doigts dans les cheveux de mon époux, ma bouche s'écrasa sur la sienne, ma langue passa le barrage de ses dents et je l'embrassai avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour lui.

C'est lorsque la main gauche, posée sur mon sein droit, bougea et que le métal froid de son alliance passa sur mon téton, que je basculai vers l'extase. Tous mes muscles se tendirent, mon corps vibra, le prénom de mon mari retentit dans la chambre dans un long gémissement de plaisir. L'instant d'après, je fus de nouveau dominée par Edward qui chercha son propre plaisir. Penché au-dessus de moi, il me fit relever les jambes sur ma poitrine, mes chevilles sur ses épaules puis il me pénétra une nouvelle fois, ravivant la douce chaleur de mon orgasme qui n'avait pas encore eu le temps de mourir. Alors que tout en moi vibrait pour la deuxième fois, Edward jouit à son tour, en jurant et disant mon prénom.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, face à face, nous reprîmes peu à peu nos idées et une respiration mesurée. Je me sentais bien, heureuse, comblée et en sécurité. Encore une fois, Edward avait réussit à me faire oublier mes pires angoisses. Il m'avait mise en confiance, il m'avait transportée dans un monde sans peur.

 **\- Ça va, bébé ?**

 **\- Parfaitement bien oui. Et toi ?**

Il ferma les yeux et hocha la tête. Je caressai sa joue.

 **\- Chéri ? Tout à l'heure, c'était ta mère au téléphone n'est-ce pas ?**

Edward rouvrit les yeux et m'observa un moment avant de répondre.

- **Tu profites de ma faiblesse post** **-** **orgasmique pour m'interroger en espérant que mon taux anormal d'endorphine me fasse parler ?**

 **\- Tu as complètement raison.**

 **\- J'ai épousé une femme maligne.**

 **\- Est-ce que j'ai mes chances ?**

Il sourit et m'embrassa sur le bout du nez.

- **C'était ma mère oui...**

 **\- Parle** **-** **moi. Ne la laisse pas gâcher notre journée.**

 **\- Elle a essayé de me faire culpabiliser. Me disant qu'elle n'avait pas vu Emmett se marier, que je savais qu'elle en avait souffert et que je lui faisai** **s** **subir la même chose. Et puis elle m'a demandé encore de lui pardonner. Mon père lui a envoyé une photo de nous deux aujourd'hui. Elle a dit que nous étions très beaux et qu'encore une fois, elle regrettait de ne pas avoir été là.**

Je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux, collant mon front contre le sien.

- **Tu regrettes notre mariage ? Son absence ?**

 **\- Non et non. Ce qui me fait penser que je suis une mauvaise personne.**

 **\- Tu sais que tu ne l'es pas. Je ne veux pas être méchante, mais je suis rancunière... elle nous a fait beaucoup de mal.**

 **\- Je sais, Bella... et il me faudra du temps pour lui pardonner, si ça arrive un jour. Savoir qu'elle t'a menée au suicide... non je ne peux pas passer l'éponge.**

 **\- Tu as beaucoup de colère.**

 **\- Je vais devenir tout vert, attention.**

 **\- J'ai compris !** **R** **éférence à Hulk !**

Il rit et m'embrassa avant de venir poser sa tête sur ma poitrine.

 **\- Je suis fier de toi, ma puce.**

 **\- Merci. Mais pour en revenir à notre sujet, je suis désolée d'être en partie responsable de toute ta colère.**

 **\- Mais tu n'y es pour rien et au contraire... tu es celle qui m'apaise. Regarde, il y a vingt minutes j'étais prêt à faire un carnage. Là je suis juste bien, avec toi, sous tes caresses...**

 **\- Alors ça va ? Elle n'a pas gâché notre mariage ?**

 **\- Non. Je ne regrette aucun moment de cette journée. J'ai adoré ta robe... j'ai ador** **é** **te voir avancer vers moi. Voir ton sourire, tes yeux si brillants... entendre tes vœux, t'entendre dire oui. J'ai hâte de voir nos photos de mariage. J'entends encore ton rire pendant la séance... Ta** **robe rouge... le dîner avec notre famille.**

 **\- Le discours d'Emmett.**

 **\- Il a failli me faire chialer ce con !**

 **\- C'était très beau.**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Et je suis ton anus !**

Il rit tout en embrassant mon cou.

 **\- C'est poétique ! En même temps tu m'as traité de trou du cul.**

 **\- Nous sommes définitivement fait l'un pour l'autre !**

Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau alors qu'il caressait distraitement ma poitrine.

 **\- Et toi ? Tu ne regrette pas ?**

 **\- L'absence de ta mère ? Non.**

 **\- Non, je parle du mariage.**

 **\- Je suis très heureuse. J'ai passé une journée incroyable, riche en émotions. Je me sens bien. Tu sais, nous avons des tas de choses à régler, d'épreuve à passer... on ne vit pas une période très heureuse, mais cette journée reste la plus belle de ma vie jusque** **-** **là.**

 **\- Pour moi aussi. Ça éclairci** **t** **notre petit ciel gris.**

 **\- Exactement.**

 **\- Et tu es officiellement ma femme. Madame Cullen.**

 **\- Oui.**

Je saisis sa main, entrelaçai nos doigts et fixai son alliance.

 **\- Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des bagues sur les hommes... mais cette alliance te va bien.**

 **\- Tu voudrais déjà que je l'enlève ?**

 **\- Pour qu'aucune fille ne comprennent que tu es marié ? Même pas en rêve ! Et je viens de dire que je trouvais que ça t'allai** **t** **bien.**

 **\- Je te taquine.**

 **\- Je sais.**

J'embrassai sa main et repris la parole.

- **J'ai hâte de passer à la suite.**

 **\- La suite ? Tu penses déjà aux enfants ?**

 **\- Quoi ? Non ! Juste...** **à** **New York. Tu penses aux enfants, toi ?**

 **\- Je me dis que... un jour...**

 **\- Oui un jour, on verra. Mais pas dans l'immédiat, ça c'est sûr !**

 **\- On a autre chose à faire.**

 **\- Oui. Nous en sortir déjà.**

 **\- Nous installer.**

 **\- Profiter l'un de l'autre.**

Il se leva et m'embrassa sur les lèvres.

 **\- Je vais profiter de toi chaque micro seconde du reste de ma vie.**

Je souris et il s'allongea de nouveau contre moi.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi, bébé.**

 **\- Je suis heureuse qu'Alice, Jasper, Marshall et Paul viennent avec nous à New** **-** **York. Ça facilitera les choses.**

 **\- Oui. Et puis Jasper sera un bon membre de notre équipe et ça me faisait vraiment chier de devoir trouver un remplaçant à Paul. Je n'aurai** **s** **pas trouvé mieux je crois.**

 **\- Oui d'accord... mais ce sont aussi nos amis. Et je suis heureuse que ma copine soit avec moi. Tu sais la fille qui a failli te castrer en te faisant sauter à l'élastique !**

 **\- Si je ne peu** **x** **pas te faire d'enfant quand nous seron** **s** **prêts** **,** **j** **e saurais d'où ça vient !**

Je ris et un bâillement m'échappa.

 **\- Il est tard, chérie. Il faudrait dormir.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que cette journée s'arrête.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas parce qu** **'** **on va dormir, que demain nous serons moins heureux. Tu ne dors déjà pas beaucoup, alors ne gâche pas tes heures de sommeil.**

 **\- Tu as raison. Bonne nuit.**

Il m'embrassa et je m'endormis petit à petit sous ses caresses.

Lorsque je me réveillai, il était presque 6h du matin. Mon cœur battait à vive allure, je ne me souvenais plus de mon rêve mais j'avais très chaud, j'étais perdue et un sentiment d'insécurité m'avait envahie. Tremblante, je me tournai vers Edward qui dormait d'un air plutôt paisible à l'autre bout de notre immense lit. Même si je me serais volontiers blottis contre lui, je décidai de le laisser dormir. Je me levai et titubai jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'avais besoin d'une douche.

Une fois lavée de mon rêve, je sortis de la salle de bain, habillée et prête pour une nouvelle journée. J'avais dormis environ quatre heures, c'était correct pour moi. Profitant du calme de la maison, je pris le temps d'une tasse de café que j'allai boire sur la terrasse tout en regardant le soleil se lever. Je fus très vite rejointe par Brad Pitt qui faisait bien sûr parti du voyage. Il s'installa sur mes genoux et réclama quelques caresses.

 **\- Salut toi... tu vas bien, mon chéri ? Oh aller, vien** **s** **me faire un gros câlin.**

Je le pris dans mes bras et le bombarda de baiser, il se laissait faire. Pendant presque une heure il resta contre moi, il dormit puis sans rien demander il partit, sûrement pour aller s'installer sur un des canapés. Rentrant à mon tour dans la maison, j'allai préparer le petit déjeuner pour tout le monde. Les premiers arrivés furent mes parents avec Carlisle. Nous discutâmes de la soirée d'hier, je fis quelques câlins à ma mère, plaisantai avec mon père. Mon beau-père lui, était un peu plus réservé, il évitait mon regard. Je pense qu'il savait qu'Esmée avait appelé Edward hier soir. Profitant que mes parents parlent entre eux, je m'approchai de Carlisle.

 **\- Carlisle... ?**

 **\- Je suis désolé qu'elle ait appelé hier soir.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien.**

 **\- Je lui ai dit de ne pas le faire. Je parlerai avec Edward.**

 **\- Tout va bien. Je ne suis pas fâchée, Edward l'a été mais nous avons discuté. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.**

 **\- Merci, Bella.**

Je lui souris et nous fûmes rejoints par Paul, sa femme et ses enfants. Un peu plus tard, Emmett émergea en râlant que mon chat avait miaulé à sa porte toute la nuit. Fort possible mais comme c'était sa parole contre celle de mon chat... j'optai pour le bénéfice du doute à l'égard de Brad Pitt. Bizarrement, tout le monde était déjà levé, sauf Edward, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Emmett qui débuta une salve de blagues salaces qui faisaient rire tout le monde sauf Laurel et moi.

 **\- Laurel ? On va marcher sur le sable un peu ?**

 **\- Oui d'accord. Papa ?**

 **\- Vas-y, ma puce.**

Laurel embrassa son père et prit ma main pour sortir. Arrivées au bord de l'eau, nous trempèrent nos pieds et elle parla.

 **\- C'est quand que vous partez avec Edward ?**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- A New** **-** **York.**

 **\- Ah... je ne sais pas trop encore. On travaille pour y aller, après je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que vous partiez. On ne se verra plus.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si** **!** **Tu viendras en vacances, nous viendrons te voir.**

 **\- Oui mais pas toutes les semaines.**

 **\- On s'appellera, on se verra en caméra. Et puis nous sommes toujours ensemble, il faut profiter.**

 **\- Je n'aime pas quand même pas votre idée.**

Elle donna un grand coup de pied dans l'eau pour marquer sa colère. Je fronçai les sourcils et me plaçai de façon à la regarder dans les yeux.

 **\- Laurel, tu sais, même si nous serons loin, nous t'aimerons toujours autant. Tu es comme la petite sœur que je n'ai jamais eu et Edward est fou de toi. Et puis quand tu auras ton diplôme, tu sais qu'il y a de grands pâtissiers à New** **-** **York. Tu pourrais venir faire des stages... Et je te promets que dès que nous le pourrons, on se retrouvera. On se parlera tous les jours si tu le veux. Tu me montreras en vidéo tes nouvelles chaussures, tes nouveaux vêtements, tu me feras écouter les nouvelles chansons que tu aimes... on pourra même regarder des dessins animés ensemble !**

 **\- Comment ?**

 **\- On mettra la caméra de l'ordinateur, on lancera le film en même temps et voilà.**

 **\- Oh oui génial !**

 **\- Il y aura plein de solutions et Edward fera pareil.**

Elle sourit et son regard se remit à briller.

- **D'accord, on fera ça. Juré ?**

 **\- Juré !**

 **\- Je vais aller le dire à papa !**

Et elle partit à toute vitesse vers la maison, je souris et soupirai tout en me tournant de nouveau vers la mer. Elle me manquerait, c'était certain.

- **A quoi tu penses ?**

Je sursautai et me détournai du spectacle des vagues allant et venant sur mes pieds pour voir Edward me rejoindre. Il avait ses lunettes de soleil, sa casquette NY et ne portait qu'un short noir de sport. Je me mordis la lèvre... à chaque fois que je pensais qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus beau, il me prouvait le contraire.

 **\- Tiens, je ne sais pas si tu en voudrais ou pas.**

Il me tendit une des deux tasses de café qu'il tenait, je souris, pris la tasse et bus une gorgée.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- De rien. Alors tu pensais à quoi ?**

 **\- Je me demandais si on pouvai** **t** **annuler le mariage.**

 **\- Non tu ne peux pas, ça n'existe plus. Et le divorce est interdit et puni de mort maintenant.**

 **\- Depuis quand ?**

 **\- Depuis que tu as di** **t** **oui.**

 **\- Ah ok... je ferai avec alors. Tu as croisé ta sœur ?**

 **\- Oui mais j'ai rien compris. Elle m'a parlé de dessins animés en caméra sur l'ordinateur avec toi et de stages à New** **-** **York... et encore, j'ai remis tou** **t** **ça dans l'ordre.**

Je souris et bus une nouvelle gorgée de café.

- **Elle est triste qu'on parte à New** **-** **York. Alors je lui ai di** **t** **qu'on se verrait pendant les vacances, qu'elle viendrait, qu'on s'appellerait et qu'on ferait des soirées dessins animés ou films en live stream.**

 **\- Ah ok. C'est un peu plus clair.**

 **\- Je pense que tu devrais passer une journée avec elle, avant qu'on parte d'ici. Pourquoi pas Disneyland ?**

 **\- Je pense qu'on peut faire ça. Elle sera contente.**

 **\- Mais te laisse pas charmer par les princesses hein ? Tu es mon prince à moi !**

 **\- Sachant, grâce à toi, qu'aucune n'est majeure, qu'elles meurent, se font violer ou développent des syndromes complexes et tordus... elles ne font pas très envie les princesses Disney !**

Je ris et passai un bras autour de sa taille tout en embrassant son épaule.

 **\- Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Ouais... d'une traite ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas dormi jusqu'à 10h. Je ne t'ai même pas entendu te lever ce matin. Et toi ?**

 **\- J'ai dormis quatre heures. Je me suis levée à 6h.**

 **\- Toi aussi tu exploses tes records !**

 **\- Oui, incroyable. On devrait se marier, passer un bon moment en famille, discuter, faire l'amour et discuter encore plus souvent.**

 **\- Mise à part se marier, on peut faire tout le reste.**

Je souris et me blottis encore plus contre lui.

- **Ton père se sent mal du fait que ta mère ait appelé hier soir.**

 **\- J'irai le voir. C'est tout ?**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Mon assistante** **a** **fini de faire son rapport en ce début de journée** **?**

Il me regarda en souriant en coin. Il se fichait de moi.

 **\- Tu as ton téléphone ?**

 **\- Mon téléphone ? Non, il est toujours dans la chambre. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Juste pour m'assurer que je ne ferai pas de dégât.**

 **\- De dégât ?**

Je posai sur le sable ma tasse de café sous son regard suspicieux.

 **\- Si tu avais eu ton téléphone, je n'aurais pas pu faire ça afin de me venger de ta taquinerie !**

Sur ce je l'arrosai à grands coups de pieds dans l'eau.

- **Oul** **a,** **Swan ! Tu vas le payer !**

Il posa a son tour sa tasse puis enleva ses lunettes et sa casquette.

 **\- Swan ? On est mari** **é** **!**

 **\- Mais tu portes toujours le nom de Swan. Tu seras Swan quand je serai fâché !**

Je ris et il se lança à ma poursuite. Comme des enfants nous nous arrosions, je criai, le provoquai, nous étions mort de rire. Plusieurs fois il m'attrapa et me jeta dans l'eau, j'essayais aussi de le faire tomber mais mes victoires étaient inexistantes. Je décidai alors de battre en retraite sur le sable, là encore il me suivit en me courant après. Il finit par m'attraper par la taille et nous fit tourner.

 **\- Arrête, je vais vomir, Edward !**

Il me laissa retrouver le sol, ma tête tournait mais je riai encore, lui aussi. Jugeant plus sage qu'il fallait s'asseoir, je me laissai tomber sur le sable. Edward en fit autant, il s'allongea carrément et entre deux sursauts de rire nous retrouvâmes notre respiration normale.

- **Salut, je suis Edward et j'ai quatre ans ! Tu veux être ma copine ?**

Je ris de plus belle et m'allongeai la tête sur son torse. Il m'enveloppa de ses bras.

 **\- C'est un peu ça oui.**

 **\- Mais ça fait du bien. Vien** **s,** **on va se rincer un peu.**

Je me relevai, l'embrassai et me remis sur mes pieds. Il me tendit les bras.

 **\- Aide** **-** **moi...**

 **\- Débrouille** **-** **toi. Prouve** **-** **moi que tes abdo** **s** **ne servent pas qu'à la décoration !**

 **\- T'es une garce en fait, le mariage révèle ton vrai visage !**

Je lui lançai un clin d'œil et allai ver l'eau alors qu'il se levait, ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était qu'il court, m'attrape et bien que je poussai des cris perçants, il nous jeta à l'eau. Lorsque je sortis la tête hors de l'eau j'étais partagée entre la toux après avoir bu la tasse et le rire. Edward lui riait tout en me gardant contre lui.

 **\- Tu vas t'en remettre, bébé ?**

 **\- Je crois oui. L'eau salée, ce n'est toujours pas bon !**

Il sourit et nous nous rinçâmes du mieux possible de tout le sable collé à nos corps. Nous aurions quand même besoin d'une bonne douche. Une fois prêts, je récupérai les tasses et Edward sa casquette ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil.

 **\- Chérie, je t'aime et tu es magnifique mais je refuse que tu apparaisses comme ça.**

 **\- Comme quoi ?**

 **\- Ton t-shirt est transparent. L'idée que mon frère, mon père, mon grand** **-** **père et Paul voient les seins de ma femme... m'énerve grandement !**

 **\- Moi non plus mais je fais quoi ? Tu ne vas pas me donner ton short que je pourrai** **s** **plaquer contre ma poitrine !**

 **\- Et me balader à poil devant ta mère ? Hors de question. Grimpe sur mon dos et n'en descend qu'une fois dans la chambre.**

 **\- Ma mère apprécierait je suis sûre.**

 **\- C'est immonde ce que tu dis. Allez monte.**

Exécutant son plan, je montai sur son dos et profitai du trajet pour embrasser son cou, ses épaules, mordiller ses oreilles...

 **\- Arrête, Bella.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Ouais quoi !**

Je ris et comme mes jambes étaient enroulées autour de sa taille, je frottai mine de rien mes pieds contre son érection naissante.

 **\- Bella ! Sérieux !**

Je gloussai comme une ado lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la maison. Emmett nous accueillit.

 **\- Ah les enfants ont fini de jouer ? Vous voulez un goût** **er** **?**

 **\- C'était super. Tiens, papa fait la vaisselle, on a salit nos tasses !**

Je lui tendis nos deux tasses à café, Edward ricana et c'est ma mère qui prit la vaisselle sale, tout ça pendant qu'Emmett me tirait la langue.

- **Merci, maman. On va prendre une douche.**

 **\- Restez pas trois heures hein ?!**

Encore Emmett et cette fois c'est son grand père qui se mêla à la conversation.

 **\- Emmett, laisse** **-** **les un peu. Ils sont** **tout juste** **jeunes mari** **és** **, laisse** **-** **les profiter de l'euphorie du moment !**

 **\- Ils sont juste mariés, pas jeunes !**

Edward râla.

 **\- Tu sais Emmett, même si j'ai ma femme sur le dos, ça ne m'empêchera pas de te courir après pour te botter le cul !**

 **\- Je tremble ! Alle** **z** **vous lave** **r** **. Après on sort.**

J'intervins.

 **\- Où ça ?**

Ma mère me répondit.

 **\- Si vous êtes d'accord, ma chérie, nous voulions aller nous balader dans les collines d'Hollywood et Emmett veut poser devant le panneau.**

- **Moi ça me va. Bébé ?**

- **Pareil. On se dépêche !**

Ma mère sourit et alors que nous allions sortir de la cuisine, Laurel arriva avec son père. Edward prit la parole.

 **\- Ah, Laurel. Demain, toi et moi à Disney !**

Les yeux de l'adolescente s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la surprise, elle regarda son père, puis Edward et enfin moi. Elle attendait une confirmation. J'hochai alors la tête et lui souris. Puis elle se mit à crier de joie.

 **\- C'est trop bien ! Oh je suis super contente ! Olala !**

Soudainement elle se mit à pleurer et se blottit dans les bras de son père qui lui caressa les cheveux.

 **\- Pourquoi tu pleures, princesse ?**

 **\- Parce que je suis trop heureuse !**

Je souris et chuchotai à l'oreille d'Edward.

- **Je veux faire un test, il faut trouver Alice.**

 **\- Ok.**

Nous nous excusâmes, Laurel s'était déjà remise et avait embrassé son frère avant d'imaginer sa future journée. Dans le salon, nous trouvâmes Alice et Jasper qui discutaient tout en jouant avec Marshall.

 **\- Alice ?**

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Demain, toi et moi, shopping à Rodeo Drive !**

Et comme je l'avais imaginé, elle se mit à hurler de joie en frappant dans ses mains. Edward comprit en quoi mon test consistait et rit avec moi.

 **\- Oh Bella ! Ça va être génial ! On pourrait y aller avec Emily, ta mère, Marie et Laurel.**

 **\- Laurel va à Disney avec Edward.**

 **\- Ok, c'est pas grave on va le faire quand même ! Il faut que je fasse la liste des boutiques où il faut absolument aller !**

 **\- Je te laisse réfléchir, nous avons une douche à prendre.**

Elle ne m'écoutait déjà plus. Arrivés dans la chambre, Edward me laissa reposer les pieds sur le sol.

 **\- C'est le voyage de noces le moins ordinaire de toute l'histoire des voyages de noces. En famille et séparés !**

 **\- Juste pour une journée, Edward.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais il faut qu'on se décide où partir.**

 **\- Nous avons le temps.**

 **\- Pas autant que ça. Une fois l'entreprise lancée, on ne pourra pas s'arrêter avant un bon moment.**

 **\- Je m'en fiche de partir à l'autre bout de la terre. Je veux juste être avec toi.**

Il sourit et vint m'embrasser.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Et si tu m'emmen** **ais** **en voyage dans la salle de bain ?**

 **\- Attachez vos ceintures, décollage immédiat !**

Encore une fois il me porta et nous prîmes enfin cette douche. Elle fût crapuleuse, longue et délicieuse.

Désormais prêts, nous retrouvâmes notre famille et il fut temps de partir à la découverte de Los Angeles. Laurel posa beaucoup de questions sur sa journée de demain, Alice aussi d'ailleurs. L'ambiance était joyeuse, même quand j'avais vu Edward et Carlisle prendre un peu de recul pour discuter. Leur visage avaient été fermés mais aucune dispute n'éclata et quand ils revinrent vers nous, ils agissaient comme si de rien n'était. Je décidai de ne pas poser de question à Edward, il m'en parlerait s'il le voudrait.

Le reste de la semaine se passa dans cette même bonne humeur. Laurel avait passé sa journée à Disney, elle avait épuisé son frère que j'avais retrouvé endormi à 21h encore tout habillé. Alice aussi m'avait épuisée, mais j'avais passé une très bonne journée entre filles.

Puis il avait été temps de rentrer à Seattle. J'avais le cœur lourd. Les choses sérieuses allaient recommencer, notre bulle de bonheur allait éclater. Un tas de travail nous attendait : le projet d'entreprise pour New-York, mes problèmes juridiques vis à vis de mes agressions, Esmée, Rosalie... rien qui ne fasse rêver... heureusement qu'il me suffisait de regarder mon mari pour me redonner du courage et me rappeler pourquoi je me battais

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Qu'en dite vous ?**

 **On continue ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bisous !**

 **Lexi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre =)**

 **Merci à toute pour vos reviews et vos petits mots.**

 **Pour répondre rapidement à une question demandant qui était Marie dans le précédent chapitre, il s'agit en fait de la Grand mère d'Edward.**

 **voilà...**

 **Merci à ma Team Bêta =)**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Edward

3 ans plus tard.

Enfin ! Putain de vol de merde ! Ça faisait 48h que j'étais dans les aéroports et les avions. J'étais parti en Chine pour rencontrer des clients et conclure un gros contrat. Normalement mon vol aurait dû durer un peu plus de 14h... mon assistante m'avait réservé un vol direct. Sauf qu'il y avait eu de grosses chutes de neige à New-york et nous n'avions pas pu atterrir. Résultat, mon avion avait été détourné vers Washington et il avait fallu attendre que les pistes New-Yorkaises soient dégagées pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chez moi. Donc 48h après mon départ de Chine, j'allais enfin atterrir à New-York.

Dire que j'étais énervé et fatigué était une évidence, mais en plus de ça, j'étais très inquiet. La dernière fois que j'étais parti en voyage d'affaires sans ma femme, elle avait disparu pendant sept mois. Depuis, nous avions toujours tout fait ensemble, chaque voyage, chaque réunion... sauf que cette fois, il avait fallu que je gère ce contrat à Shanghai et Bella avait été obligée de rester pour s'occuper, elle aussi, d'un client assez important. Résultat, une semaine de séparation. Pour résumer, j'étais... énervé, fatigué, inquiet et en manque de ma femme. Même si je l'avais eue au téléphone toutes les heures, elle me manquait. J'avais besoin de la toucher, de l'embrasser, de sentir son odeur et tout simplement de la voir.

Enfin descendu de l'avion, je récupérai ma valise et trouvai facilement Paul qui m'attendait dans le hall. Je lui serrai la main et il prit ma valise. Le tout, sans échanger un seul mot. Tout en le suivant, j'allumai mon portable, je vérifiai mes mails, lus mes textos, regardai la liste des appels manqués tandis que Paul avait déjà pris la route.

 **\- Paul, du trafic ?**

 **\- Un peu mais nous ne devrions pas tomber dans les embouteillages.**

 **\- Parfait. Ma femme va bien ?**

 **\- Oui monsieur, elle en a l'air en tout cas.**

 **\- L'air ? Seulement l'air ?**

 **\- Elle me paraît fatiguée.**

 **\- Je sais, nous avons tous les deux besoin de vacances. Ça fait deux ans qu'on bosse comme des fous.**

 **\- Elle semble très inquiète aussi, même si elle dit que ça va.**

 **\- Ouais. Bon je verrai... du moment qu'elle m'attend à la maison cette fois.**

Paul ne répondit pas, il savait que je le tenais encore en partie responsable du départ de Bella la dernière fois. Il ne l'avait pas assez bien surveillée. J'allais appeler Bella quand mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochai sans regarder.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Oui, chéri c'est moi ! Dis, tu vas me prendre comment ce soir ?**

Je soupirai, fermai les yeux et appuyai ma tête contre le siège.

- **Emmett. Quel bonheur !**

 **\- Comme toujours, je sais. Comment tu vas ? T'as pas fait d'overdose de nouilles et de** **n** **ems ? T'as bouffé du chien ? Du chat ?**

 **\- Je vais bien et je n'ai rien mangé de tout ça. Même si je passerai mon tour chez le traiteur** **c** **hinois la prochaine fois. Et toi ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- J'ai une excellente nouvelle.**

 **\- Tu te fais greffer un cerveau ?**

 **\- Mon pote, j'ai eu une meilleure moyenne que toi à la fac.**

 **\- Je sais pas comment, mais t'as triché. Donc ta nouvelle ?**

 **\- Je dois venir à New** **-** **York la semaine prochaine** **pendant** **quatre jours. Et un truc de dingue, ma chambre d'hôtel est dans ton appartement ! C'est pas génial ça ?**

 **\- Incroyable ! Mais tu es le bienvenu. Bella sera contente.**

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- J'essaye de ne pas pleurer de joie ! Tu m'envoies un message quand tu dois arriver ?**

 **\- Pas de problème. Ça marche, merci, frangin.**

 **\- De rien. Les petits vont bien ?**

 **\- Ouais, enfin, Jared nous a fait un bon rhume et j'ai bien peur qu'il l'a** **it** **refilé à Dylan. Rose y a eu le droit elle aussi, elle s'en remet tout juste.**

 **\- Fai** **s** **gaffe à toi. Embrasse** **-** **les pour nous.**

 **\- Oui. À plus Eddy-Ed, embrasse Queen** **-** **B pour moi.**

 **\- Garde tes microbes loin de ma femme, merci.**

Emmett rit et après un dernier salut, je raccrochai. Mon frère et sa femme étaient les heureux parents de deux petits garçons. Deux mois après mon mariage avec Bella, ils nous avaient annoncé qu'ils avaient décidé d'adopter. Après beaucoup de papiers et un an et demi d'attente, Rosalie et Emmett avaient accueilli un petit gars, Dylan. Il avait trois mois quand ils avaient été le chercher en Éthiopie. Le truc c'est qu'entre temps, Rosalie était tombée enceinte et elle avait accouché quatre mois avant l'arrivée de Dylan. Si bien que Jared et Dylan n'avaient qu'un mois d'écart. Je me souviens encore du jour où nous avions rencontré Dylan.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **\- Salut Dylan... je suis ton oncle... Edward. Bienvenue dans la famille, bonhomme.**_

 _Le petit Dylan me fixa alors en souriant. De sa petite main, il serra mon index et s'y cramponna, j'eus un sourire ému, j'imaginais que c'était sa façon à lui de me saluer. Levant les yeux, je regardai autour de moi. Emmett portait Jared en lui donnant le biberon. L'aîné de mes neveux ressemblait comme deux goûtes d'eau à mon frère, seul ses petits cheveux blonds le reli_ _aient_ _à Rosalie. Laurel était là elle aussi, elle discutait avec ma femme avec agitation avant qu'elles ne partent dans un éclat de rire._

 _La relation entre Isabella et Rosalie était devenue cordiale_ _._ _C_ _ependant, elles n'étaient pas amies, elles ne sortaient pas ensemble, ne s'appelaient jamais ni même ne parlaient en tête à tête ensemble. Je dirais qu'elles se toléraient, enfin Bella en tout cas_ _._ _Rosalie, elle, faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour regagner la confiance de ma femme. Je savais que ça serait en vain. Lorsque Bella croisa mon regard, ma femme me sourit et s'avança vers moi._

 _ **\- Salut.**_

 _ **\- Salut. Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire avec Laurel ?**_

 _ **\- Secret de filles.**_

 _Elle sourit et s'approcha de Dylan, sans le toucher, mais elle sourit... un sourire assez crispé. Moi je continuais de bercer le petit bébé endormi._

 _ **\- Alors ? Tu en penses quoi ?**_

 _ **\- Euh... on dirait un petit pruneau tout fripé.**_

 _Je levai les yeux vers elle, surpris à la limite choqué de sa réflexion. Elle rougit violemment en regardant autour d'elle afin de vérifier que personne d'autre ne l'avait entendue._

 _ **\- Un... mignon petit pruneau tout fripé...**_

 _ **\- Bella !**_

 _Elle se mordit la lèvre en baissa les yeux vers le sol._

 _ **\- Tu voulais dire quoi alors par « Tu en penses quoi ? » ?**_

 _ **\- Euh... à nous avec un bébé. Mais ta réponse veut dire non.**_

 _ **\- Je suis désolée, j'ai du mal à trouver un bébé super mignon... Il est beau, mais... enfin voilà.**_

 _ **\- Pas de problème... je trouve que Jared ressemble à E.T avec ses grands yeux bleu**_ _ **s**_ _ **, son front tout plissé quand il lève les yeux et ses cheveux si blonds qu'on dirait qu'il a une grosse tête chauve.**_

 _Elle me jaugea un instant, s'assurant que je ne me moquais pas d'elle, puis elle tourna les yeux vers Emmett et Jared avant de ricaner._

 _-_ _ **Tu es pire que moi**_ _ **,**_ _ **Edward !**_

 _ **\- Il faut croire. Mais je suis sûr que nos enfants seron**_ _ **t**_ _ **absolument magnifiques ! Tu veux le porter**_ _ **?**_

 _ **\- Oh non !**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi ?**_

 _ **\- Il est trop petit, je ne sais pas le faire. Et il dort là... je ne voudrais pas le réveiller.**_

 _ **\- Mais tu as déjà porté Marshall quand il ét**_ _ **ait**_ _ **petit.**_

 _ **\- Il avait sept mois, il savait se tenir tout seul. Là... même Brad Pitt est plus gros que Dylan.**_

 _ **\- Ce n'est pas compliqué, il est tout léger en plus.**_

 _ **\- Non vraiment, Edward... je ne m'en sens pas capable. Ne m'en veu**_ _ **x**_ _ **pas.**_

 _Je soupirai. L'idée d'avoir des enfants avec Bella un jour était mal parti_ _e_ _. Pourtant elle se débrouillait à merveille avec ma sœur, elle était une marraine d'enfer pour Marshall qui avait_ _trois_ _ans, maintenant, mais les bébés, une grossesse et tout ce que ça impliqu_ _ait_ _, ne l'intéressait pas. Même si je lui souriais et que je l'assurais que ce n'était pas grave, je me sentais triste, je désirais vraiment être père et fonder ma famille avec elle._

 _ **\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Un jour, tu seras prête.**_

 _ **\- Et si ça n'arrive jamais ?**_

 _ **\- On pourra faire comme avec Dylan. On adopte. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le moment. Le travail nous prend beaucoup de temps et ça ne fait que**_ _ **deux**_ _ **ans que nous sommes mari**_ _ **és**_ _ **. Nous n'avons toujours pas fait de voyage de noces et pas assez profité l'un de l'autre encore, enfin à mon goût.**_

 _Elle me sourit mais je ne soutins pas son regard, elle saurait que je lui mentai_ _s_ _sinon. Non, je préférais regarder le bébé que j'avais dans les bras, en enviant mon frère d'en avoir deux à lui. Sans un mot, Bella s'éloigna, son visage était devenu triste et son regard criait pardon. Elle alla s'asseoir, seule, sa posture était fermée. Elle savait._

 _ **Fin du Flashback**_

Après ça, nous n'avions plus jamais reparlé de faire ou non des enfants, aucun de nous n'avait abordé le sujet, ni même cette discussion. Tout ça ne changeait absolument pas mes sentiments pour elle, je l'aimais tous les jours un peu plus, elle était toute ma vie. Je m'étais même fait une raison du fait que je n'aurait peut-être jamais d'enfant.

Regardant mon téléphone, je pris plaisir à admirer mon fond d'écran. C'était bien sûr Bella, elle était assise près d'une fenêtre de notre chambre, seulement vêtue d'une de mes chemises. Les jambes nues et étendues devant elle, elle avait sur les genoux Brad Pitt qu'elle caressait avec tendresse. Le contraste de la lumière provenant de l'extérieur et celle de la chambre, la rendait divine. Quand j'avais pris la photo, elle avait tourné la tête puis simplement sourit. C'était le matin de mon départ pour la Chine.

Alors que tout à l'heure j'étais décidé à joindre ma femme, je me ravisai et décidai de lui faire la surprise. Elle savait que je devais rentrer ce soir, mais les horaires avaient été un peu trop flous et incertains pour donner une heure précise. Fermant les yeux, je me laissai aller contre mon siège, j'étais véritablement épuisé.

Je dus m'endormir, car trente minutes étaient passées quand mon téléphone sonna pour la deuxième fois. Je ne me souvenais de rien. Un peu étourdi, je répondis tout en me passant une main sur le visage, comme si ça allait par miracle me réveiller.

 **\- Allô.**

 **\- Edward on est dans la merde !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui** **s** **e passe ?**

C'était Jasper. De toutes les bonnes décisions que j'avais prises dans ma vie, Jasper était dans mon top trois. Les deux premières étant d'avoir engagé la froide Isabella Swan comme assistante et la deuxième de l'avoir épousée.

 **\- Ton assistante est une** **attardée** **! Voilà ce qui** **s** **e passe !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle a envoyé aux** **c** **hinois le mauvais contrat ! Je viens d'y jeter un œil, pour voir si tout était en règle, mais il n'y a pas une ligne qui correspond !**

 **\- Bordel de merde ! Elle a envoyé quoi ?**

 **\- Celui que nous avions établi pour la concurrence, mon pote !**

 **\- Putain, c'est pas vrai ?!**

Même si j'avais fait affaire avec les Chinois, il avait fallu faire quelques modifications au contrat de base. J'avais pris note, envoyé le tout en détails des négociations à mon assistante pour qu'elle n'ait plus qu'à corriger le document et leur envoyer une copie. Pour couronner le tout, même si j'avais une signature et une promesse faite par poignée de main, ils pouvaient à tout moment se retirer de l'accord sous sept jours.

Nous avons longtemps hésité à travailler avec les japonais ou les chinois. Ces derniers étant plus souples sur les modalités mais moins productifs et plus bancals en terme de qualité. Nous avions bataillé dur avec le Japon, mais rien ne nous satisfaisait et les négociations avaient échoué. Nous nous étions alors rabattus en Chine, mais nous avions mis le paquet sur les conditions, les closes et tout ce qui pouvait nous garantir un travail impeccable. S'ils prenaient conscience de toute la souplesse et les concessions que nous étions prêts à faire avec le Japon, ils annuleraient certainement notre accord, demandant les même conditions que celles que nous étions prêts à donner aux japonais. Or, il n'en n'était absolument pas question, tout comme il était inimaginable que nous perdions les deux contrats.

 **\- Paul, on arrive bientôt ?**

 **\- Dix minutes, Monsieur.**

 **\- Ok. Jazz, je suis en voiture. Est-ce qu'elle l'a envoyé aux** **c** **hinois ? Ou rien qu'** **à** **toi ? Pitié dis** **-** **moi qu'elle attendait ton accord pour l'envoyer aux Chinois** **?**

 **\- Je suis désolé mais non. Elle a fait un mail groupé et il y a même un émoticône d'un bonhomme clin d'œil à la fin du mail.**

 **-** **Merde,** **c'est pas** **possible** **!**

 **\- Il y a pire.**

 **\- Pire ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire ?**

 **\- Je l'ai appelé juste avant de t'appeler. Elle a supprimé et effacé le bon contrat. Elle ne le retrouve plus.**

Je me pinçai l'arrête du nez, les yeux fermés et en proie d'une colère destructrice.

 **\- Jasper, est-ce que...**

 **\- Je n'ai jamais eu de copie du contrat d'origine.**

 **\- Je lui avai** **s** **demandé de t'envoyer tout, absolument tout en double !**

- **Et elle l'a fait mais avec les** **documents des** **mauvais** **clients** **... Edward, elle l'a supprimé sur son ordi pro...**

 **\- Je sais ouais... c'est relié au mien. Si elle a tout supprimé, même moi, je n'ai aucune trace des documents.**

 **\- On fait quoi ? On a pas le temps de rédiger un autre contrat et...**

 **\- Je dois réfléchir... je dois voir les possibilités. Bella aura peut-être quelque chose, elle est du genre archi** **-** **prévenante dans** **c** **e genre de cas. Sinon je dois appeler les** **c** **hinois et m'excuser de l'erreur et demander un délai pour rédiger le nouveau contrat.**

 **\- Et la fille ?**

 **\- Je vais faire un carnage. Un putain de carnage, Jazz... je crois que même eux, là** **-** **bas en Chine, ils vont m'entendre.**

 **-** **Si l** **a situation ne serait pas si grave, j** **'** **en rirais. Tu veux que je commence la rédaction d'un nouveau document ?**

 **\- Non, il est tard et on a encore une chance avec Bella. Laisse** **-** **moi réfléchir. Je suis chez moi dans cinq minutes, je t'appelle dès que j'en sais plus.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je raccrochai et inspirai un grand coup. Du calme, Edward, du calme ! Tremblant de colère, j'essayai de me ressaisir avant d'appeler cette idiote d'assistante. Si je le faisais maintenant, je dirais des choses amplement méritées mais avec des mots trop violents et d'une grossièreté sans limite. Quand Paul se gara dans le parking de mon immeuble, je lui laissai le soin de s'occuper de mes valises, il fallait que j'aille sans tarder. Après avoir appuyé comme un dingue sur les boutons de l'ascenseur, je montai jusqu'à chez moi. Bella et moi avions acheté deux étages entiers d'un immeuble dans le quartier de l'Upper Est Side de New York.

J'étais presque arrivé quand mon téléphone sonna de nouveau. C'était mon assistante. Une idiote au CV falsifié et pistonné par un papa pas si riche et puissant que ça, mais qui s'imaginait être l'homme le plus puissant du monde. J'avais accepté de tenter le coup, depuis deux ans, il faut dire que j'avais changé pas mal de fois. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver quelqu'un d'aussi efficace que Bella. Elle disait d'ailleurs que j'étais trop exigeant. Bella était maintenant PDG elle aussi de notre entreprise, nous avions 50% des parts chacun. Bien sûr, je ne l'avais pas lâchée comme ça, je l'avais formée et, petit à petit elle, avait pris son envol. Maintenant elle gérait la partie marketing, mon ancienne place à E.C Design, et je faisais du management tout en aidant encore Bella dans sa partie.

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, me donnant accès à mon appartement, je décrochai le téléphone en me jurant de rester le plus calme possible. Comme me le répétait souvent ma femme : "attention à ton langage, pas de grossièreté et d'insulte" ! C'est donc rempli de bonne volonté que je répondis.

 **\- Cullen !**

- **Monsieur Cullen, bonsoir ! Le vol** **s** **'est bien passé ? Écoutez, Edward, je crois que j'ai fai** **t** **une toute petite bêtise... Peut** **-** **être que Jazz va vous joindre mais je...**

- **MAIS PUTAIN DE MERDE, C'EST QUOI VOTRE** **PROBLÈME** **?!**

J'étais faible, je l'avoue. Si mon vol s'était bien passé ? Rien que son souvenir m'énervait. Edward ? Depuis quand elle m'appellait par mon prénom ! Elle travaillait pour moi depuis quinze jours ! Faut pas déconner ! Une toute petite bêtise ? Elle se fout de ma gueule là ! Et Jazz ? Pareil, de quel droit elle se permet d'appeler Jasper par son surnom ! Elle n'a même pas à le faire par son prénom.

 **\- Une toute petite bêtise ? Mais vous vous rendez** **compte dans quel merdier vous nous avez foutu là ?!**

Au même moment, je vis ma femme débouler dans le vestibule, la mine effrayée, les yeux ronds et toute pâle. J'avais imaginé nos retrouvailles d'une autre façon. Dans ma tête, à la base, je devrais être en train de lui faire l'amour. Malgré tout, la vague d'amour pour elle qui m'avait envahi dès son arrivée, calma un peu ma colère. Ressentant le besoin de la toucher, je m'avançai vers elle et passai mon bras de libre autour d'elle pour la serrer contre moi. Elle ne bougea pas, probablement effrayée de ne pas savoir ce qui se passait.

 **\- Je suis désolée de m'être trompée dans les contrats. Ça peut arriver...**

 **\- Et d'avoir tout supprimé du serveur ? De n'avoir gardé aucune trace de rien ? D'avoir** **envoyé** **le mauvais document aux mauvaises personnes ? De ne m'avoir averti** **de rien ? Je vous avais** **exigé** **de demander mon accord pour le moindre de vos faits et gestes !**

 **\- Mais papa a dit qu'il fallait que je fasse preuve d'initiatives... comme c'était fichu avec les** **j** **aponais, je me suis dit...**

 **\- Je me contrefous des conseils de votre père ! Ce n'est pas lui qui dirige ma boite ! Vous n'aviez pas à en faire qu'** **à** **votre tête sur un dossier aussi important ! Isabella et moi, nous ne nous sommes pas farci des mois de négociations, je ne me suis pas tapé un voyage en Chine loin de ma femme et supporter des vols de merde pour rien !**

- **Edward qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je regardai Bella qui était toujours dans le flou mais qui semblait un peu moins effrayée par mon attitude.

 **\- Je suis vraiment...**

 **\- Fermez** **-la** **! Je vous rappelle, je dois** **expliquer** **votre connerie à Isabella !**

Dans le travail, pour nos employés, Bella était Isabella ou madame Cullen, je ne parlais jamais d'elle en utilisant son surnom. Je raccrochai, dégageai mes chaussures de mes pieds, balançai ma veste sur le guéridon à côté de l'ascenseur, j'avais rangé mon portable dans ma poche et passai mes mains sur mon visage en grondant de rage.

 **\- Edward !**

 **\- Caroline a envoyé le contrat des** **j** **aponais aux** **c** **hinois. Et elle a supprimé le bon contrat du système informatique.**

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, elle perdit toutes les couleurs de son si beau visage.

 **\- Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?**

 **\- Son père lui a dire de faire preuve d'initiatives ! J'ai besoin d'un verre...**

J'embrassai son front et me dirigeai vers la cuisine, elle me suivit.

 **\- Jasper** **a** **une copie ? Elle devait lui envoyer une copie !**

 **\- Elle a envoyé la mauvaise copie ! C'est Jasper qui m'a prévenu, j'étais dans la voiture**

 **\- Mais elle a fait ça quand ? Tu n'as pas de** **double** **à toi dans ton ordinateur perso ?**

 **\- Non. Tout était sur l'ordi pro. Mais elle n'aurait jamais dû supprimer tout ça ! On garde toujours une trace ! Que l'affaire soit conclue ou pas ! Et elle aurait surtout dû me parler de son intention ! Mais elle s'imaginait quoi, putain !**

Bella fronça les sourcils et me servit un verre de whisky que je vidai d'une traite avant que ma femme m'en serve un autre.

 **\- Je reviens.**

Je la laissai sortir de la cuisine et je terminai mon deuxième verre de whisky. J'étais bien trop énervé pour réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Bella réapparut avec sa tablette et s'installa face à moi.

 **\- Jasper** **a** **déjà** **essayé.** **.. il** **s'est** **connecté à notre serveur.**

 **\- J'imagine.**

 **\- Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme** **?**

 **\- Je paniquerai une fois que j'aurai fini de** **vérifier** **quelque chose.**

Je souris et la regardai, transi d'amour pour elle…

- **Tu m'as manqué. J'avais tellement hâte de te retrouver. Le vol** **a** **été une horreur... la semaine** **a** **été longue sans toi.**

 **\- J'avais hâte que tu rentres aussi, tu m'as manqué. Il faut qu'on discute aussi et... je t'avais même acheté du** **c** **hinois pour le dîner !**

J'éclatai de rire et elle sourit. Voilà l'incroyable talent de ma femme. Même quand rien n'allait, quand j'étais fou de rage, elle réussissait à me distraire et me faire rire. Me levant dans le but d'ouvrir une bouteille de vin, je fis un détour pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle était trop concentrée sur sa tablette pour réagir.

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- Je cherche une solution.**

 **\- Bella, chérie, à moins de refaire un contrat dans la nuit, je ne vois pas. En plus, ils ont déjà reçu le mauvais. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'on était plus cool avec les** **j** **aponais. Une fois qu'ils auront tou** **t** **bien lu, tout bien compris, ils demanderont les mêmes conditions, on ne pourra pas leur accorder et nous n'auron** **s** **ni les** **n** **ems, ni les** **s** **ushis !**

 **\- C'est pas raciste ça ? Et depuis quand tu baisses les bras** **?** **Jazz n'a pas le document de base, celui d'avant les modifications ? Et toi, tu leur** **a** **fait signer quoi ?**

 **\- Juste le compromis. Comme quoi on signe ensemble, ça ser** **t** **de sécurité avant...**

 **\- La vraie signature du contrat. Je sais.**

 **\- Du vin ?**

 **\- Non merci.**

 **\- Tu as décidé d'arrêter ?**

Elle ne réagit pas alors que je souriais comme un con. Tant pis.

 **\- Bella... ? On va faire quoi ? On a besoin de...**

 **\- Sur une échelle de 1 à 10, tu m'aimes à combien ?**

 **\- 100. Mais en quoi ça va nous aider ?**

 **\- Je vais augmenter mes points alors... Tadam !**

Elle se leva et me présenta sa tablette, un immense sourire s'étalait sur son visage. Je fronçai les sourcils, posai mon verre de vin et pris ce que Bella me tendait. Je lus à toute vitesse le document sous mes yeux. Petit à petit, je compris ce que je lisais, mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort, je me redressai tout en poursuivant ma lecture. C'était le contrat, le bon qui plus est !

 **\- Oh merci mon dieu ! Merci de m'avoir fait épouser cette femme ! Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'avais téléchargé le contrat sur ma tablette pour le relire. Tu m'avais demandé si c'était bon pour moi.**

 **\- Tu n'avais pas eu le temps de le faire au bureau...**

 **\- Donc je l'avais fait ici. Je t'ai di** **t** **que je ne voyais rien à changer.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas di** **t** **directement ?**

 **\- Parce que je l'avais** **supprimé** **. Et je ne savais plus si j'avais vidé ma corbeille ou pas. Je ne l'avais pas fait, alors j'ai pu récupérer le document. Je ne voulais pas crier victoire trop vite !**

Je posai la tablette et allai la prendre dans mes bras, tournant sur moi-même et en la serrant contre moi. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et se mit à rire.

- **C'est formidable, bébé ! Il faut juste espérer que les** **c** **hinois soient compréhensibles. Il va falloir encore négocier, s'excuser et leur joindre immédiatement le nouveau contrat. On est pas sortis d'affaire mais on a déjà plus d'espoir ! Je dois appeler Jasper ! Je** **prends ta tablette !**

Avant qu'elle ne réponde, j'encadrai son visage de mes mains et l'embrassai comme jamais encore je ne l'avais fait, sans aucune pudeur, aucune retenue, avec impatience et amour... c'était féroce, brutal et bestial. Le roulage de pelle de sa vie ! À bout de souffle, je me séparai d'elle, elle était toute raide, surprise mais avec un sourire béat sur le visage. Je souris, attrapai sa tablette et sortis de la cuisine. Elle n'avait toujours pas bougé.

Une fois dans mon bureau, j'allai allumer mon ordinateur et fis le numéro de Jasper. L'affaire n'était pas encore gagnée, les meubles n'étaient pas encore sauvés mais au moins, ils ne prenaient pas l'eau, grâce à Bella. Je savais qu'elle me sauverait, je savais qu'elle trouverait quelque chose pour me calmer.

 **\- Salut Brad... tu me laisses m'asseoir mon vieux ? Salut comment tu vas, toi ? Je t'ai manqué ?**

Mon chat, oui c'était devenu le mien aussi, miaula en réclamant des câlins. J'avais autant de câlins que Bella et le soir, c'est sur mon fauteuil qu'il nous attendait... mon fauteuil ou ma place dans le lit... enfin un truc à moi, quoi. Par contre, c'est Bella qui avait toujours le premier câlin.

- **Ed ?**

 **\- Salut, Jazz. Bella avait une copie du contrat sur sa tablette. Un gros coup de chance, elle met jamais rien de pro sur sa tablette perso.**

 **\- Dieu soit loué ! La vache ! Merci ! Queen** **-** **B !**

 **\- Hey tout doux ! C'est ma femme ! Je t'envoie le contrat.**

 **\- Je suis devant l'ordinateur. Et l'assistante ?**

 **\- J'ai un peu gueulé. Je vais la virer. D'ailleurs t'es proche d'elle ?**

 **\- Je connais même pas son nom ! Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle t'appelle Jazz !**

 **\- Vire** **-la,** **mon pote ! J'ai ton mail ! Bon, maintenant, comment on gère les** **c** **hinois ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai aucune réaction pour le moment.**

 **\- Moi non plus.**

 **\- Ça fait chier putain...**

 **\- Edward !**

Je relevai la tête, c'était Bella qui me grondait. Elle venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec une assiette à la main. Je mourrais de faim, je n'avais rien mangé de correct depuis la veille et il était 22h.

- **Quoi ?**

 **\- Je n'aime pas quand tu jures comme ça.**

 **\- Tu ne dis pas ça quand on est au lit !**

Elle me fit les gros yeux en montrant le téléphone et posa l'assiette, contenant un beau steak et des pommes de terre, avec brutalité. Je souris.

 **\- Merci, je mourrais de faim.**

- **De rien. Salut, Jasper.**

 **\- Salut, Bella. Et tu es mon idole pour le contrat, tu gères, c'est génial !**

 **\- Il faut juste trouver comment expliquer l'erreur. Ils ne vont pas être contents.**

Je hochai la tête pour approuver ses dires alors qu'elle s'asseyait face à moi et que je dévorais mon plat.

- **Pas contents ? Ils risquent de tout annuler, oui. Et puis je suis pas sûr qu'ils aiment l'émoticône à la fin.**

 **\- L'émoticône ?**

Elle me regarda avec surprise et je soupirai avant de lui répondre.

- **Elle a fait un mail groupé avec eux et Jazz et elle a rajouté un clin d'œil à la fin.**

 **\- La conne !**

 **\- Bella... ton langage.**

Elle me tira la langue et je lui envoyai un baiser, ce qui la fit sourire. Je repris.

- **Bon, on attend une réaction de leur part ?**

 **\- Non, je pense qu'il faut réagir maintenant. Tu leur envoies toi** **-** **même, disant que le premier mail est une erreur de ton assistante.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec Jasper. Avec un peu chance, ils n'ont pas ouvert le mail encore. Et ils ne chercheron** **t** **pas à comprendre...**

 **\- Je devrais les appeler. Leur envoyer le mail et les appeler dans la foulée pour leur dire.**

 **\- Comme ça tu les balades** **…**

Jasper nous interrompit.

 **\- Il est 10h passé là** **-** **bas.**

 **\- Ok. Bébé, le contrat c'est le bon, on a rien à rajouter ?**

 **\- C'est le dernier que tu m'as fai** **t** **lire. À moins qu'il ait été modifié après... oui c'est le bon.**

 **\- Super. On tente le coup, on n** **'** **a pas le droit à une nouvelle erreur. Jazz ?**

 **\- Je suis d'accord. Allons** **-** **y.**

 **\- Attendez, s'ils ont pri** **s** **connaissance de l'autre contrat ?**

Je regardai ma femme en pinçant les lèvres.

- **On improvisera.**

 **\- Edward, à l'avenir il va falloir qu'on bosse sur des plans B !**

 **\- Nous sommes tellement plus efficaces dans le stress...**

 **\- Et on passera pas quarante ans ! Pour New** **-** **York, il y a quatre ans, c'était déjà la panique parce qu'il n'y avait pas de plan B.**

 **\- Et regarde le miracle que tu as fait ? Ils s'en sorte** **nt** **à merveille.**

 **\- On a eu aussi quelques frayeurs avec BESport !**

 **\- On verra plus tard.**

Ce n'était pas le moment du tout. BESport était le nom de notre société, B pour Bella, E pour Edward... « Be Sport », soyez sport... enfin bref. Je passai l'heure qui suivit au téléphone à rattraper l'énorme boulette de mon assistante. Les chinois avaient ouvert le mail, demandé des informations et des explications à propos des différences entre les deux contrats. Je m'en étais sorti par une pirouette disant que c'était les japonais qui avaient établi ce document et qu'au vue des nombreuses conditions demandées et jugées trop laxistes à nos yeux, nous avions décidé de ne pas poursuivre les négociations.

J'avais réussi à rattraper le coup, maintenant les chinois se sentaient honorés d'avoir été sélectionnés par nous, alors qu'en réalité, nous n'avions pas eu le choix. Ils étaient contents, il avait les bons papiers et il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour qu'ils nous croient sur parole et n'aillent pas vérifier ma version auprès des japonais, chose que moi je ferais. Enfin on verra.

Jasper était resté avec moi au téléphone tout le long, Bella, elle, quand elle comprit que j'avais gagné, avait quitté le bureau, suivie de Brad Pitt. Quand j'eus terminé, je fis un court débriefing avec mon avocat puis finis par raccrocher. 23H30... j'étais claqué. Rassemblant tout mon courage, je me levai de mon fauteuil, rangeai mon portable dans ma poche et partis en direction de la cuisine avec l'assiette vide de mon repas. Une fois ma vaisselle rangée, je partis à la recherche de ma femme.

Bella allait mieux que lorsque nous nous étions mariés. Elle avait fait un gros travail sur elle, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Nous avions tous les deux consulté sa psy, seul ou en couple. Il y avait eu des cris, des larmes, des confessions... bref, elle avait exprimé ses peurs envers les êtres humains, j'avais parlé de mes doutes sur ma capacité à la protéger de tout ça. Nous étions plus confiants maintenant, l'un envers l'autre en tout cas. Bella craignait toujours le contact avec les gens. Quand je l'avais rencontrée, elle n'évitait que les hommes, maintenant elle avait peur des femmes aussi. Elle fuyait les zones où il y avait trop de monde, elle se cramponnait à moi quand nous étions dans un ascenseur bondé, elle faisait encore quelques cauchemars aussi. Ses nuits étaient plus longues, elle réussissait à dormir sept heures, pas d'une traite, mais elle y arrivait quand même. Quand elle se réveillait, elle arrivait à retrouver le sommeil et elle ne hurlait plus ou ne se débattait plus pendant ses cauchemars.

 **\- Bébé ?**

J'arrivai dans notre chambre, je la trouvai en train de défaire ma valise. Je souris et allai enlacer sa taille, collant mon torse contre son dos. Elle arrêta tout mouvement, posa ses mains sur les miennes et la tête contre mon épaule. J'embrassai son cou.

 **\- C'est fini ?**

 **\- Oui. Il faut juste espérer qu'ils ne contactent pas les** **j** **aponais pour vérifier notre version.**

 **\- Ils en sont capables ?**

 **\- Honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Nous verrons bien demain. Laisse tomber la valise, on verra demain.**

 **\- Je m'occupais. Tu as assez mangé ?**

 **\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Elle se retourna, plaçant ses bras autour de mon cou, ses mains caressant mes cheveux et ma nuque. Je posai mon front contre le sien,

 **\- Tu m'as manqué, chéri... c'était long.**

 **\- Au moins tu avais Alice, Marshall, Jazz et Paul.**

 **-** **À** **qui** **as-tu** **demandé de me surveille** **r ?**

 **\- Pas à Marshall, non.**

Elle rit et m'embrassa furtivement.

 **\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

 **\- D'avoir peur qu'** **à** **ton retour je ne sois plus là ? Non, je ne t'en veux pas. Et ce n'était pas désagréable d'avoir mes amis avec moi.**

Je souris, déposai un baiser sur sa joue et la serrai contre moi. Les yeux fermés, je profitai juste de cette étreinte.

- **Tu es calmé ?**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas me reproch** **er** **d'avoir été furieux. Je le suis toujours.**

 **\- Je sais et tu as raison. Tu vas la virer ?**

 **\- La renvoyer me paraît logique et évident, Bella.**

 **\- Oui... mais je te propose un truc. C'est moi qui recrute la prochaine.**

Je m'écartai légèrement afin de la regarder. Elle semblait sérieuse.

- **Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que tu es nul pour recruter tes assistantes.**

 **\- Pas quand je t'ai embauchée.**

 **\- Et depuis ? Et avant ?**

Elle avait raison, avant et depuis elle, ça avait toujours était un fiasco total.

 **\- Tu proposes quoi ?**

 **\- Je m'occupe de tout, des CV, des entretiens... je te connais mieux que personne, mieux que toi** **-** **même, je pense. Je sais ce que tu veux et ce que tu attends. Je suis ta femme, ta collaboratrice, ta meilleure amie et j'ai été ton assistante, je le suis toujours un peu encore maintenant.**

 **\- D'accord, ça ne peut pas être pire que moi de toute façon. Tu auras le temps pour ça ?**

 **\- Oui, j'aurai le temps. J'ai toujours le temps quand ça te concerne.**

Je l'embrassai et je la sentis sourire contre mes lèvres.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Va prendre une douche.**

 **\- Quoi ? L'odeur de 48h de voyage n'est pas à ton goût** **?**

 **\- Monsieur, rendez** **-** **moi mon mari !**

Je ris et après un dernier baiser, j'allai dans la salle de bain. Je virai Brad Pitt planqué dans la douche et me dépêchai de me laver. Quand je sortis, je ne pris pas le temps de me raser, Bella aimait quand je portai la barbe. Après un brossage de dents minutieux, je retournai dans la chambre. Ma valise avait quitté le lit et Bella était au téléphone en faisant les cent pas.

 **\- … n'a pas répondu, c'est parce qu'il est occupé à** **réparer** **l'énorme bêtise de votre fille...**

 **\- …**

 **\- Vous êtes soi** **-** **disant dans les affaires, non ? Alors vous êtes capable de comprendre qu'envoyer un mauvais contrat à des clients et prendre la liberté de supprimer le bon est une grosse erreur ?**

 **\- …**

 **-Justement** **, ça ne fait que quinze jours qu'elle est là. Jamais elle n'aurait dû prendre de décision aussi importante sans demander l'accord de monsieur Cullen.**

 **\- ...**

 **\- Je m'en moque qu'elle soit** **mortifiée** **et désolée.**

 **\- …**

 **\- S'il vous plaît, restez correct. Je ne dois pas uniquement mon statut dans cette « Boite de merde » parce que je « Baise le patron ». Nous avons 50% des parts chacun, je suis donc autant PDG que mon mari.**

Je m'avançai vers elle, dans le but de lui prendre le téléphone des mains mais elle me fit signe de rester éloigné. Elle était d'un calme olympien, moi je serais déjà en train de hurler.

 **\- Monsieur, il est très tard, nous avons encore à réparer l'erreur de votre fille. Elle peut pleurer autant qu'elle veut, j'en resterai insensible. Elle a pri** **s** **ses décisions, c'est son erreur alors qu'elle assume. Qu'elle vienne lundi récupérer ses affaires...**

 **\- …**

 **\- Bien sûr que je suis en droit de la renvoyer. Elle avait une mise à l'essai d'un mois, elle a fait quinze jours et** **a** **déjà failli compromettre mon entreprise. Vous préférez peut-être que mon mari lui parle ? Croyez** **-** **moi, il ne** **vaut** **mieux pas, il est fou de rage.**

 **\- …**

 **\- Très bien, venez lundi avec elle, il vous recevra. Mais si elle est si fantastique que ça... pourquoi vous ne l'embauche** **z** **pas, vous ? Si vous voulez planter votre carrière, je vous la recommande vivement. Je dois vous laisser. Ce f** **u** **t un plaisir. Au revoir et à lundi !**

Et elle raccrocha, son visage était neutre, elle agissait comme si elle venait de terminer un appel avec sa mère.

 **\- Donc ?**

 **\- Oh, il ne comprend pas pourquoi cette petit** **e** **erreur implique forcément le renvoi de sa fille. Et il trouve indécent que tu ne l'aies pas encore rappel** **ée** **, tu avais di** **t** **que tu le ferais. Il vient lundi avec elle.**

 **\- Il t'a insultée ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas important.**

 **\- Je vais demander à Jasper, Paul et ton père de fouiller dans ses affaires.**

- **Non, laisse tomber. Vraiment.**

 **\- Non, je ne laisserai pas tomber.**

Elle secoua la tête et posa son téléphone. Je l'observai. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que ça faisait une semaine que je ne l'avais pas vue mais elle avait changé. Elle avait maigri, son visage était creusé, elle avait l'air très fatigué. Et puis, elle était beaucoup trop calme après cette mini tempête, d'habitude elle posait beaucoup plus de questions et elle paniquait un peu. Là, elle était à des années lumière de la situation. C'était comme si elle s'en fichait, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était inquiète pour autre chose, quelque chose de plus grave. Là ce fut à mon tour de paniquer, j'essayais de ne pas le montrer. Paul m'avait dit qu'il la trouvait fatiguée et inquiète. Il avait raison.

 **\- Bella, qu'est-ce qui** **se** **passe ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas.**

 **\- Non, ça va. Je suis juste fatiguée. Et toi aussi. Nous devrions nous coucher. On verra demain.**

 **\- Isabella, parle** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas le moment, tu as eu deux jours très éprouvants et une soirée catastrophe...**

 **\- SWAN !**

Merde à la fin elle va parler ?! Je n'utilisais son nom de jeune fille que lorsque j'atteignais les limites de ma patience avec elle, et ce soir, je n'avais aucune patience et avec personne. Elle pâlit et bizarrement elle se recula de moi.

 **\- Isabella, je te pose la question une dernière fois, qu'est-ce qui** **se** **passe ?**

Elle fixa le sol, jouant avec ses doigts, elle respirait vite puis elle se mit à pleurer. Complètement inquiet maintenant, je m'avançai vers elle mais elle tendit son bras vers moi afin de m'arrêter.

 **\- Non, non reste** **-là** **... ça sera plus facile.**

 **\- Isabella, je n'ai aucune patience ce soir !**

 **\- Je sais, je sais.**

 **\- Alors parle !**

Je m'efforçai de ne pas crier mais j'étais vraiment à bout, et la voir pleurer et l'air malade me faisait vraiment peur.

- **Tu te souviens d'il y a deux mois ?**

Elle était tombée dans les pommes alors qu'elle faisait du shopping avec Alice. Elle avait subi plusieurs analyses, qui n'avaient révélé que quelques carences en fer et en vitamines. Rien d'autre.

 **\- Ils ne t'ont rien trouvé. On a fait faire tous les examens.**

 **\- Je sais, mais en début de semaine, je me suis senti** **e** **de nouveau mal. Je me suis mise à vomir, j'ai perdu du poids, je n'ai plus d'appétit, je suis toujours très fatiguée** **...**

 **\- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?! Bella !**

 **\- Je ne savais pas ce que c'était ! Tu étais à l'autre bout de la planète, ça ne servait à rien, tu ne pouvais rien faire à part t'inquiéter.**

 **\- Admettons. Continue.**

 **\- Alice m'a accompagn** **ée** **aux urgences, j'ai revu le médecin et on a refait des analyses.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Je suis terrifiée, Edward... je suis effrayée, même. J'ai eu les résultats hier, je suis malade Edward... et je suis morte de peur.**

Elle éclata en sanglot et même si elle refusait que je m'approche, je comblai le vide qui nous séparait pour la prendre dans mes bras. Putain de destin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore !? Pourquoi ne pouvait-on jamais être tout simplement en paix et heureux ? Quoi qu'il arrive, je la soutiendrai et nous nous battrons contre ce nouvel obstacle.

* * *

 **VOILAAAAAAA !**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bise.**

 **Lexi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir**

 **Voici le nouveau chapitre =) !**

 **J'espère que tout va bien pour vous.**

 **Merci à vous pour toute vos reviews**

 **Merci à ma team Bêta pour la correction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Edward

 **\- Isabella, s'il te plaît, calme** **-** **toi... parle** **-** **moi, chérie.**

Je tenais toujours dans mes bras ma femme en larmes, le corps secoué de sanglots. Ça faisait dix minutes maintenant qu'elle était dans cet état après m'avoir annoncé qu'elle avait vu un médecin pendant mon absence et que les résultats étaient mauvais. J'étais fou d'inquiétude mais elle n'était pas en condition de parler.

Je l'avais prise dans mes bras, nous étions assis dans l'un des fauteuils de notre chambre, elle sur mes genoux. Prenant mon mal en patience, je caressais son dos dans le but de la calmer avant de savoir ce qui allait mal. Pitié Seigneur, faites en sorte que ce ne soit pas grave, je ne survivrais pas à sa perte. Nous ne méritions pas ça, nous en avions assez bavé.

 **\- Bébé, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je suis... désolée...**

 **\- Tu dois te calmer. Je vais te chercher de l'eau. Je reviens.**

Elle consentit à se lever de mes genoux et je m'empressai d'aller lui chercher un verre et de l'eau dans le minibar de notre chambre. Elle but un verre d'une traite et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de la main en tentant de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Tu veux quelque chose ?**

Elle secoua la tête et je lui laissai encore un instant pour se reprendre.

 **\- Bella, mon ange, je dois savoir maintenant.**

Elle hocha la tête.

 **\- Je ne sais pas par où commencer.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais vu un médecin ? Enfin, je comprends que j'étais en Chine mais j'avais le droit de savoir.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter.**

 **\- Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien di** **t** **ce soir ?**

 **\- Tu as vu comment tu es arrivé ici ? Tu hurlais, tu étais furieux et cette histoire t'a occupé toute la soirée.**

Elle avait raison. Incapable de trouver quelque chose à dire, je me contentai de lui caresser la cuisse.

 **\- Bella... qu'est-ce qui** **s** **e passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

 **\- Je suis... enceinte.**

Je restai interdit. Je la dévisageai, je scrutai son visage strié de larmes. C'était ça sa maladie ? Elle n'était pas malade ! Elle était juste enceinte ?!

- **Quand tu dis « Je suis malade »,** **c** **'est parce que tu es... enceinte ?**

Elle hocha la tête et ses larmes coulèrent de nouveau sur ses joues. Je sentis la colère gronder en moi, je m'efforçai de ne pas le montrer.

 **\- Bella, je t'aime mais là... il faut arrêter le délire ! Être enceinte n'est pas une maladie !**

Je me levai et passai mes mains sur mon visage. J'étais soulagé.

 **\- Putain ! Mais j'ai cru que tu avais une vraie maladie ! J'ai imaginé un cancer ou un truc du genre !**

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Je me ressaisis et retournai près d'elle.

 **\- Excuse** **-** **moi, Bella. Pardon, je n'aurais pas dû crier.**

 **\- Je suis effrayée, Edward ! Je suis malade comme un chien tous les matins, tout me fait horreur, tout me soulève le cœur, je ne mange plus rien, je suis épuisée.**

Elle se moucha avant d'essuyer de nouveau ses joues.

- **Depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- Quatre mois...**

Quatre mois ? Impossible ! Nous avions fait tous les examens il y a deux mois, y compris les analyses de sang.

 **\- Mais il y a deux mois** **…** **?**

 **\- Un faux négatif. Ils ont vérifié deux fois cette fois.**

 **\- Comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- Mal ! Terriblement mal ! Mis à part mon état de santé, mis à part que j'ai des nausées, et tout le reste, je me sens affreusement mal. Je commençais tout juste à me réapproprier mon corps, à prendre confiance en moi et là... Il y a quelque chose qui pousse dans mon ventre ! Quelque chose qui va me transformer, décider pour moi ce que je dois manger ou boire... Je serai une mère affreuse, je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer les bébés, je ne veux pas... enfin pas encore !**

 **\- Ce quelque chose, c'est notre enfant, Bella. Et tu es sous le choc, moi aussi d'ailleurs. Mais on va y arriver. En fait, moi, je suis très heureux.**

 **\- Je sais que tu veux des enfants. Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'y arriver. De supporter tous** **c** **es changements** **en** **moi, les rendez-vous avec les médecins, le gynécologue... et l'accouchement ! Je ne te parle même pas du reste. Une fois qu'il sera là. Je ne sais pas faire, je ne sais même pas porter un bébé ! Et si je ne l'aimais pas ? Je crois même que je le déteste de me faire subir ça !**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît. Tu l'aimeras, parce que c'est notre enfant. Il faut juste se faire à l'idée. Et nous avons le temps de nous préparer, parles-en avec la psy. Discute avec Alice, ta mère... ou même Emmett, tiens. Il vient la semaine prochaine. Il pourra nous aider !**

 **\- Emmett vien** **t** **?**

 **\- On en reparle après. Qui est au courant pour le bébé ?**

 **\- Personne, même pas Alice. J'ai di** **t** **que je n'avais toujours pas les résultats. Je pense qu'elle me croit.**

 **\- Mais c'est sûr ? Tu as eu tes règles, tu n'as pas le ventre d'une femme enceinte de plus de trois mois.**

 **\- Tu sais à quoi ça doit ressembl** **er** **?**

Je fronçai les sourcils en décelant une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix, au moins, elle reprenait un peu de vigueur.

 **\- Non. Mais tu es plus maigre que lorsque je suis parti.**

 **\- Il paraît que c'est un déni de grossesse. Maintenant que je le sais, je n'aurais plus de règles et mon ventre va... Oh Edward, je vois ça comme un parasite dans mon corps ! Je suis une terrible personne ! J'y arriverai jamais !**

Et elle se remit à pleurer. Je savais que je devrais la prendre dans mes bras, la calmer, lui dire que tout irait bien mais je n'y arrivais pas. C'était pour moi une bonne nouvelle et l'entendre parler de notre bébé de cette manière me mettait en colère et me faisait de la peine. Je comprenais parfaitement son point de vue, je voulais bien croire qu'après deux agressions en un an, toutes ces phobies sociales pouvaient la mettre mal à l'aise. Je la regardai, elle semblait vraiment en détresse, les fois où je l'avais vue dans cet état étaient quand elle avait appris la mort de Jacob et quand nous nous étions retrouvés à l'hôpital après sa deuxième agression.

- **C'est trop tard pour que tu avortes ?**

Je n'en revenais pas de demander ça, mais je préférais ne jamais avoir d'enfant que de savoir que ma femme détestait notre bébé et de la voir dans un état pareil. Je ne perdais pas espoir, peut-être que là maintenant c'était trop tôt... j'en sais rien. Elle me regarda sans répondre, elle m'étudiait, sûrement pour s'assurer que nous allions parler sérieusement. Je gardai mon calme, de toute façon je n'étais plus en colère, j'étais profondément triste désormais. Elle finit par hocher la tête tout en reniflant et en fuyant mon regard.

 **\- Oui, c'est trop tard. Je me suis renseignée.**

Dans un sens j'étais soulagé, dans l'autre la détresse de Bella me brisait, elle avait pensé à se séparer du bébé... Mais je n'allais pas me laisser faire, nous aurions cet enfant et elle l'aimerait ! Je me levai.

 **\- Alors tu vas te préparer ! On va avoir un bébé et on sera des parents géniaux ! Il nous reste cinq mois pour être au top. On va s'inscrire à tous les cours de préparation à l'accouchement qu'on trouvera. Alice viendra t'apprendre à changer une couche, à donner un bain, à se servir de tout le matériel de bébé... et tu vas te préparer, on va parler, je ferai venir le docteur Monfort s'il le faut, elle restera ici jusqu'à l'accouchement si besoin !**

 **\- Edward tu ne comprends pas...**

 **\- Si je comprends mais ça suffit ! Il est temps de passer à autre chose, nous n'avons plus le choix, tu n'as plus le choix. Alors oui, ça sera dur mais c'est fini le temps o** **ù** **tu t'apitoyais sur ton sort à chaque petit obstacle. Passe à autre chose, fini** **s-** **en une bonne fois pour toute avec tout ça !**

Elle me regarda, choquée, la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. J'aurais pu être plus délicat mais là, j'étais vraiment à bout nerveusement. Elle me fixa un long moment avant de secouer la tête et de se lever.

- **Très bien, passons à autre chose. Tu auras ce bébé, ça sera formidable et nous serons comblés de bonheur. Pardon d'avoir paniqué. Je suis très fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Edward.**

Merde.

Sans me regarder, elle alla se mettre dans le lit et se coucha en me tournant le dos. C'était fini pour ce soir. Je soupirai et décidai de la laisser tranquille. Je sortis donc de la chambre après avoir éteint les lumières, je me servis un verre de bourbon... il fallait que j'arrête de boire pour ce soir. Mais franchement, je n'étais pas aidé. Les transports, mon assistante, Bella... que du bonheur !

Assis dans mon salon, comme un con, tout seul dans le noir, je me sentais complètement déprimé. C'était la première fois de ma vie aussi, que je perdais le contrôle des événements. Je détestais ça. Sortant mon portable de ma poche, je passai en revue tous mes numéros. Je finis par appuyer sur le bouton d'appel.

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- Salut papa... tu as du temps ?**

Depuis l'affaire avec ma mère, à qui je ne parlais toujours pas, je m'étais beaucoup rapproché de mon père. Il était très présent dans ma vie, dans celle de Bella aussi, je savais que je pouvais compter sur lui et qu'en plus il serait discret. Il avait toute ma confiance.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui** **s** **e passe ?**

 **\- J'ai juste une soirée de merde.**

 **\- Tu n'étais pas en Chine ?**

 **\- Si. Je suis rentré ce soir après deux jours de voyage. Mon assistante a failli faire planter ma boite, j'ai passé ma soirée à rattraper le coup, et encore ce n'est pas gagné. Et Bella et moi... je sais même pas si on est fâchés ou non.**

 **-** **À** **cause de l'assistante ?**

 **\- Elle est enceinte, papa...**

Il y eut un bref silence au bout de la ligne, puis je l'entendis soupirer avant qu'il ne me réponde.

- **Attends une seconde.**

Il posa son téléphone et j'entendis sa voix lointaine dire à sa secrétaire qu'il avait une urgence et ne devait pas être dérangé. Merci, papa.

- **Edward ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- J'imagine qu'au ton de ta voix, je** **vais devoir** **remettre mes félicitations à plus tard.**

 **\- Moi j'étais plutôt content. Mais là, je sais plus.**

 **\- Bella n** **'** **en veut pas ?**

 **\- Non. Elle voit ce bébé comme un parasite. Elle est malade, fatiguée et elle** **a** **perdu du poids, elle a dit qu'elle le détestait de lui faire subir tous** **c** **es changements et ceux à venir. Elle a pleuré, dit qu'elle serait incapable de l'aimer à son avis, elle a peur. On lui vole encore son corps.**

 **\- Son traumatisme est très profond, Edward.**

 **\- Je sais mais j'en ai marre de devoir subir tout ça. Et là, il ne s'agit plus uniquement de moi.**

 **\- De combien de temps est-elle enceinte ?**

 **\- Quatre mois. Papa, je lui ai dit qu'il était temps qu'elle passe à autre chose, qu'il fallait qu'elle arrête de s'apitoyer sur son sort avec ça. Je regrette.**

Je fermai les yeux en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- **Elle va subir des changements physiques. C'est nouveau et effrayant pour elle.**

 **\- Je sais tout ça. Et ça m'effraie aussi. Mais je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre ma femme et mon enfant. Je ne veux pas qu'elle rejette ce bébé, qu'elle le garde uniquement pour me faire plaisir.**

 **\- Vous êtes sous le choc de l'annonce. Vous** **avez** **parlé d'avoir un enfant ?**

 **\- Elle n'en voulait pas.**

 **\- Ah.**

 **\- Papa, je ne sais pas quoi faire.**

 **\- Déjà, excuse** **-** **toi. Même si tu as probablement raison, qu'il faut qu'elle arrête de se cacher derrière sa peur, tu aurais pu être plus délicat, mon fils.**

 **\- C'était pas mon soir. En plus elle m'a annoncé ça comme si elle avait un cancer.**

Je secouai la tête en repensant à la frayeur qu'elle m'avait faite.

 **\- Edward, je sais que tu subis beaucoup de choses avec Bella suite à ses angoisses. Tu es très patient avec elle, mais il va falloir redoubler d'effort dans les cinq mois à venir. Et puis peut-être que le choc de l'annonce passé, elle aura le déclic et tout ira bien.**

 **\- Et si ça ne vient pas ? Elle n'aime pas les bébés. Et ensuite, quand ce petit sera là ? Il sera privé de l'amour d'une mère ? Je serai tout seul ? Je risque de la perdre.**

 **\- Tes doutes sont légitimes mais n'y pense pas trop, vi** **s** **au jour le jour, mon grand. Essaye de la rassurer au mieux. Et parle** **-** **lui de tes sentiments à toi. Elle voit toujours sa psy ?**

 **\- Oui. Papa, j'ai l'impression de devoir sacrifier mes propres besoins pour elle. J'ai l'impression que ça ne va que dans un sens.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- On allait mieux, mais là, je sais pas...**

 **\- C'est trop récent. Accuse le coup, réfléchi** **s-** **y sans être fatigué d'un voyage de deux jours, sans t'être pris la tête avec ton assistante et tout ce qui a fait que cette soirée est nulle. Dors, repose** **-** **toi et demain tu y verras déjà plus clair. Bella aussi, d'ailleurs, sera peut-être plus disposée.**

 **\- Ouais. Tu as raison. Merci** **,** **papa.**

 **\- De rien, tiens** **-** **moi au courant. Je ne dirai rien à personne, je te rassure.**

 **\- Je sais, oui.**

Je soupirai et changeai de sujet

- **Laurel va bien ?**

 **\- Oui. Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment de t'annoncer qu'elle est amoureuse.**

Je me redressai sous le choc. Ma petite sœur ? Amoureuse ? Mais elle n'a que dix huit ans !

- **Amoureuse ? C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?**

 **\- Elle ne nous a rien dit, mais je suspecte fortement quelque chose. Ta mère aussi.**

 **\- C'est qui ?**

 **\- Un jeune homme d** **e** **sa classe. Il est trisomique lui aussi, mais tout aussi débrouillard que ta sœur.**

 **\- Mais ils sont amoureux tous les deux ou elle a juste le béguin ?**

 **\- Je crois que c'est partagé.**

 **\- Non... Laurel, non... Emmett le sait ?**

 **\- Non. Pas encore.**

 **\- Je veux voir ce type, je veux parler à Laurel et avec Emmett.**

J'entendis mon père rire. Il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle.

 **\- Papa !**

 **\- Edward, du calme. Nous la surveillons de près. Nous attendons juste la confirmation pour lui parler.**

 **\- Je dirai à Bella de l'appeler. Fait chier... elle est toute petite encore. C'est un bébé.**

- **Je fais le fier mais au fond je n'en pense pas moins. C'est ma petite fille.**

 **\- Et si on effaçait cette journée et qu'on recommençait ?**

 **\- Si seulement. Je dois te laisser, mon grand, il faut que j'aille la chercher justement. Elle est en vacances ce soir.**

 **\- Emmett doit venir la semaine prochaine, elle pourrait l'accompagner.**

 **\- Je lui en parlerai, mais elle a peut-être prévu de sortir avec son petit ami.**

 **\- Je vais vomir ! À plus, papa. Merci pour tout.**

Il me salua puis je raccrochai. Merde alors. Laurel amoureuse, Bella enceinte... c'est officiel, j'ai perdu les commandes de contrôle. Ressentant le besoin de rappeler à ma sœur que j'étais là pour elle, même si nous étions séparés, je lui envoyai un message.

 **A : Laurel**

 **Je t'aime. Tu me manques.**

Elle me répondit aussitôt avec des tonnes d'emoji en cœurs, ce qui me fit sourire.

 **De : Laurel**

 **Toi aussi tu me manques. Je t'aime. Emmett vient à New** **-** **York. Je peux venir ?**

Super ! Déjà un souci de moins !

 **A : Laurel**

 **Bien sûr** **,** **princesse. J'en ai déjà parlé à papa, je lui ai demandé de voir si tu voulais venir ou pas. Ça serait super. Je vais me coucher, il est super tard ici. On s'appelle demain ? Je suis content de savoir que tu vas venir. Bonne soirée et bonne nuit, blondinette.**

Sachant qu'elle me répondrait, j'attendis patiemment.

 **De** **:** **Laurel**

 **Je suis trop contente aussi. D'accord pour demain. Je suis en vacances. Bonne nuit, Edward.**

Je reçus encore une salve d'émojis puis, dans un sourire, je posai mon téléphone sur la table basse et me laissai tomber dans le fond du canapé. J'étais mort. Je fermai les yeux, juste cinq minutes pour me donner le courage de me lever et monter dans ma chambre.

Trois heures plus tard, j'ouvris les yeux, toujours dans le canapé et la nuque douloureuse. Merde... il était plus de quatre heures du matin. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage et me redressai, sauf que je fus arrêté dans mon élan en constatant que ma femme dormait la tête sur mes genoux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ? Délicatement, je m'extirpai du canapé. Elle remua un peu mais ne se réveilla pas. Doucement, je caressai sa joue du revers de ma main. Elle esquissa un sourire. Elle était si belle. Sans faire de bruit, je m'assis sur la table basse et l'observai.

J'étais encore et toujours impressionné et terrifié par la force et la puissance de mes sentiments pour elle. Elle était absolument toute ma vie, elle était mon cœur et mon âme. Même si je devrais certainement encore me sacrifier dans les mois ou années à venir, alors je le ferais, pour elle, parce que j'étais impuissant face à elle. Elle en avait assez enduré, je la voulais heureuse, pleinement et totalement heureuse.

J'avais pensé, qu'une fois le procès de ses agresseurs passé, nous pourrions aller de l'avant. Rosalie avait été super, ils avaient tous écopé de la peine maximale, ils lui devaient tous des sommes affolantes de dommages et intérêts... ils étaient enfermés, justice avait été faite. Je crois que pendant quelques brèves minutes elle s'était senti bien, soulagée. Mais c'était sans compter sur Billy Black qui était venu la trouver à la fin du procès.

Tout comme moi, Rosalie et Emmett, elle avait d'abord pensé qu'il venait s'excuser ou lui demander pardon. Mais nous nous étions tous trompés. Il lui avait dit « **Bien joué. Vous avez réussi à tourner les choses à votre avantage. Vous vous êtes sorti** **e** **d'affaire et enrichi** **e** **sur le dos de mon fils mort. Vous avez tout gagné alors que vous ne méritez rien »**

Bien sûr, ça avait une fois de plus brisé Bella, malgré toutes les preuves et les aveux des accusés, ce type pensait toujours que ma femme était responsable de la mort de son fils. C'était un connard. Mais fragile comme elle l'était, elle avait cru un temps à ces bêtises, elle avait culpabilisé.

C'était étonnant de voir à quel point elle avait deux visages. Dans le travail, elle avait une volonté de fer et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, elle était têtue et tenace. Mais dans le privé, elle était une petite chose extrêmement fragile qui croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait de négatif à son propos.

Ouais... nous n'étions pas sortis d'affaire... et ce petit bébé n'aidait pas, c'est sûr. Secouant la tête, je me levai et me penchai pour la prendre dans mes bras afin de retourner dans notre chambre. Elle n'était pas grosse, mais en poids mort comme ça, elle faisait ses kilos. Elle remua et entrouvrit les yeux.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu t'es retrouvée à dormir dans le salon. Je monte nous coucher.**

 **\- J'ai fai** **t** **un cauch** **'** **mar. J'te trouvais pas. J'ai eu peur.**

 **\- Je me suis endormi. Désolé.**

 **\- Je t'aime, Edward.**

 **\- Moi aussi, bébé. T'inquiète pas, on va y arriver. Tu vas y arriver.**

J'embrassai son front, montai les escaliers pour rejoindre l'étage où se trouvait notre chambre. Doucement, je l'allongeai dans le lit puis me couchai près d'elle. N'y résistant pas, je l'embrassai. Elle ouvrit les yeux, nous étions désormais parfaitement réveillés, l'un comme l'autre. Nos regards s'accrochèrent, j'y voyais tout son désir pour moi, elle devait voir exactement la même chose dans mes yeux. Elle sourit et fondit sur ma bouche pour m'embrasser avec empressement.

 **\- Je m'étais jurée** **d** **e t'en vouloir au moins deux jours ! Tu fais chier, Edward !**

 **\- Ton langage, bébé. Après tu m'engueules.**

 **\- Ferme** **-** **l** **a** **et baise** **-** **moi !**

J'éclatai de rire, suivi du sien. Parler comme ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout, mais là elle jouait. Cependant, j'allais la prendre aux mots. Avec précipitation, je la déshabillai, elle en fit autant, nos gestes étaient brusques et absolument pas coordonnés, mais nous nous en fichions. Notre rapport était féroce, bestial et brutal. Aucun de nous ne contrôlait son corps, ses envies et ses gestes. Mon dos porterait les marques de ses ongles, mes fesses aussi. Il serait possible que la trace de mes doigts soit incrusté autour de ses hanches, elle aborderait aussi un magnifique suçon au niveau de son sein droit.

Lorsque nos orgasme respectifs eurent pris possession de nous, je ne me sentis pas soulagé. Je la voulais encore, je n'étais pas rassasié, je n'avais même pas débandé après avoir joui. Tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, allongée sur le ventre, je la retournai, embrassai son corps en sueur et pressai mon érection contre elle. Elle pouffa.

- **Ils t'ont donn** **é** **des aphrodisiaques en Chine ?**

 **\- Soi** **s** **pas bête, j'en ai pas besoin alors que tu es là.**

 **\- Laisse** **-** **moi me reprendre.**

Je souris contre sa peau.

 **\- Petite joueuse.**

Je mordis l'un de ses tétons, lui arrachant un cri. Elle me poussa alors, je me laissai tomber sur le dos et elle se mit à cheval sur moi. Je pris ses seins en coupe.

 **\- Ils sont plus gros.**

 **\- Non... enfin pas tellement. Tu dis ça parce que tu sais.**

 **\- Non, je le constate. Ils faisaient pile la taille de mes mains... regarde, là ça dépasse. Tes seins sont plus gros, bébé. Et plus sensibles déjà.**

Je passai mon pouce sur le téton que je n'avais pas mordu et elle frissonna en gémissant. Je souris.

- **Tu vois.**

 **\- Je n'avais pas remarqué.**

 **\- Heureusement, ça voudrait dire que tu aurais testé avec un autre.**

 **\- Ou toute seule.**

 **\- Mais je sais que tu ne fais rien toute seule.**

Elle rougit, j'avais raison, Bella détestait se toucher, même quand je lui demandais de le faire. Alors se masturber... même pas en rêve.

 **\- T'es prête ?**

Elle remua les hanches sur moi mais secoua la tête. Un sourire pervers prit place sur son visage, puis elle m'embrassa. D'abord les lèvres, le cou puis le torse. Mon érection se fit douloureuse, je cherchai par tous les moyens un contact avec elle. Elle me soulagea en me prenant dans sa main, je poussai un grognement et fermai les yeux. Lorsque je sentis ses lèvres embrasser mon gland, je murmurai son prénom en poussant les hanches vers elle.

Bella ne m'honorait pas autant que je le voudrais de sa fabuleuse capacité à faire les fellations. En fait, c'était moi qui, la plupart du temps, la stoppais. Même si j'adorais ça, qu'elle était très bonne à ce petit jeu, je préférais toujours la sentir contre moi et même si sa bouche était très accueillante, je préférais la chaleur de son vagin. Mais ce soir, rien à foutre, je la voulais cette putain de fellation !

Jouant avec habileté avec moi, Bella me prodiguait un plaisir incommensurable. Elle prenait son temps ou, au contraire, allait très vite. Quand j'avais la force d'ouvrir le yeux, je constatais à chaque fois qu'elle me regardait par dessus ses cils. Alors que la pression était de plus en plus forte, je fourrai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Je gémissais, scandais son prénom, grondais... et alors que j'allais venir, Bella se redressa avec rapidité et s'empala sur moi, elle bougea des hanches deux fois avant que je ne sois dévasté par un orgasme super puissant. Elle savait que ma jouissance était toujours plus forte et plus intense quand j'étais en elle.

 **\- Oh bordel de merde, Bella...**

Elle ondulait toujours sur moi. Cette fois, j'avais perdu mon érection mais elle réapparut très vite. Délicatement, je fis remonter mes mains le long de ses cuisses avant de les poser sur ses hanches. Elle sourit.

 **\- Tu as raison... j'aime quand tu jures quand on fait l'amour. Ça m'excite !**

Je souris et inversai une nouvelle fois les rôles. Avec tendresse et douceur, cette fois, je l'embrassai. Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et me rendit mon baiser tout en caressant mes cheveux. Cette fois, je pris mon temps pour lui faire l'amour, je voulais qu'elle comprenne que je l'aimais et que je serais toujours là pour elle. Elle passerait toujours en premier, peu importe où et quand, elle serait toujours ma priorité numéro une.

Lorsque je me réveillai une nouvelle fois, Bella dormait encore à côté de moi. Il était 8h. C'était inédit chez elle. N'osant pas l'embrasser au risque de la réveiller, je sortis du lit, remontai les draps sur elle et sortis de la chambre pour aller dans la cuisine. Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre relation, j'allais pouvoir lui faire un petit-déjeuner au lit ! Il fallait que je me dépêche, je n'étais pas à l'abri d'un réveil imminent. Café, jus d'orange, tartine, confiture, beurre et nutella... je crois que j'avais tout. Enfin tout ce que j'avais réussi à faire en tout cas. Bella m'aurait fait des pancakes ou un gâteau, moi, je lui offrais des tartines grillées. Quand je regagnai la chambre, elle dormait toujours. J'installai le plateau sur la petite table de notre coin cosy de la chambre. J'allumai la télé en sourdine, m'installai et pris le café que je m'étais préparé.

À part des morts, des catastrophes et la misère, les nouvelles n'étaient pas joyeuses. Je regardai alors mon portable, mes mails surtout. Rien des Chinois. C'était plutôt bon. Je fus ensuite rejoint par Brad Pitt, il s'installa sur mes genoux et s'endormit lui aussi.

Ce n'est qu'à 9h30 que Bella remua. Je la regardai se réveiller, je n'avais jamais le droit à ce spectacle en temps normal. Elle bailla puis s'étira, faisant glisser les draps sur son corps nu. Je souris. Elle passa ensuite les mains sur son visage, repoussant les cheveux qui la dérangeaient. Elle se redressa, trouva mon regard et soupira d'un air mal réveillé avant de se laisser tomber sur le matelas.

 **\- C'est pas sain de regarder sa femme dormir dans un coin et en silence.**

 **\- Tu ne me regardes jamais dormir toi peut-être ?**

 **\- Tu n'as pas de preuve. Il est quelle heure ?**

 **\- 9h30.**

 **\- La vache !**

 **\- Comme tu dis. Tu as faim ? J'ai préparé ton petit** **-** **déjeuner.**

 **\- C'est pas normal tout ça.**

Je ris et apportai le plateau jusqu'à notre lit. Elle s'assit tandis que je versais du café chaud dans sa tasse.

 **\- Tiens, je viens de le faire.**

Elle pâlit d'un coup, écarquilla les yeux et sortit du lit à toute vitesse pour rejoindre la salle de bain. J'avais toujours ma tasse et ma cafetière à la main. Je grimaçai quand je l'entendis vomir. Bon... pas de café. J'éloignai le plus possible du lit ce qui la rendait malade et attendis qu'elle revienne. Quand elle réapparut, elle avait enfilé un t-shirt à moi et avait déjà repris quelques couleurs.

 **\- Je ne... supporte plus l'odeur du café.**

 **\- Je vois. Ok c'est noté. Autre chose qui te rend malade ?**

 **\- Mon parfum, l'odeur du grill** **é.** **.. Après je ne digère pour le moment plus le poulet, les sodas, quelques légumes aussi.** **Mais** **je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de tout tester. Par contre, je mangerais des pâtes jusqu'à overdose... avec des lardons, de la crème et du fromage. Et je n'ai plus trop envie de sucré, juste du salé.**

 **\- Ok... tu ne veux pas de tartine alors ? Je peux te faire des pâtes.**

 **\- Non, non je vais manger tes tartines.**

 **\- Tu veux un peu de lait ?**

 **\- Merci, oui.**

Elle revint dans le lit timidement et s'installa correctement pour manger.

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Non, n'en parlons pas. Pas encore. Laisse** **-** **moi... penser à une autre chose.**

 **\- Ok. J'ai une nouvelle qui devrait te distraire.**

 **\- J't'écoufe !**

Elle avait la bouche pleine et mangeait avec appétit. Je souris.

 **\- Laurel est amoureuse ! Je suis super mal !**

Elle fit les yeux ronds et déglutit à toute vitesse.

- **Amoureuse ? Comment tu le sais ? Elle t'en a parlé ?**

 **\- Non. Mais mon père oui. Un mec de sa classe, trisomique, lui aussi. Elle n** **'** **a que dix huit ans, elle est trop jeune.**

 **\- Tous les ados ont des flirts. Il est mignon ?**

 **\- Je m'en fous. Beau ou pas, je le déteste ! C'est un principe.**

Elle rit en secouant la tête et en me tapotant l'épaule.

- **Ton cœur va le supporter ?**

 **\- Elle est toute fragile... c'est ma petite sœur.**

 **\- Alors j'espère que notre bébé ne sera pas une fille, sinon tu ne survivras pas.**

Elle rougit et fixa sa tartine. L'entendre parler du bébé comme ça me faisait plaisir. Cependant, je n'insistai pas.

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il va falloir que je me renseigne sur ce gars. Et que je discute avec Laurel.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'aie une discussion de filles avec elle ?**

Je lui lançai un regard suppliant.

 **\- S'il te plaît, oui. Elle vient la semaine prochaine.**

 **\- Avec Emmett ? Pourquoi il vient** **d'ailleurs** **?**

 **\- Oui avec Emmett. Il doit venir pour le boulot. Alors il a réservé sa chambre d'hôtel chez nous. Il doit m'envoyer un message pour me dire quand et à quelle heure. Et du coup, Laurel l'accompagne.**

 **\- Super. Ça va être sympa. On n** **'** **a pas vu Laurel depuis** **N** **oël.**

 **\- Oui, ça fait trois mois. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ils vont rester par contre.**

 **\- Et tu as parlé de...**

 **\- Du bébé ? Non. Enfin juste à mon père. Mais il ne dira rien. J'avais besoin de parler.**

 **\- Je comprends et j'ai confiance en lui... BRAD PITT, NON !**

Elle chassa le chat du lit qui partit avec une tartine de beurre et en faisant tomber le jus d'orange sur le plateau. Le tout très rapidement. Bien sûr, ce fripon prit la fuite, je relevai le verre, enlevai le plateau et Bella dégagea les draps pour ne pas tâcher le matelas. Bon, ce petit-déjeuner était un fiasco total.

- **Saleté de chat ! Il ne fait que des conneries en ce moment !**

 **\- Parce qu'il sait et que ça ne lui plaît pas.**

 **\- Il sait quoi ? Que je suis enceinte ? Arrête.**

 **\- Ils ont un sixième sens les animaux, je suis sûr qu'il sait.**

Elle fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête.

 **\- Non... j'y crois pas. Ça paraît dingue...**

 **\- Je te parie que j'ai raison ! Tout ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Je... ça me paraît dingue. C'est pour ça qu'il serait infect avec moi ?**

 **\- Il sent les changements, tes hormones et tout... Je suis sûr que pour lui ton odeur a changé.**

 **\- Merde ! Même mon chat va changer !**

Elle soupira lourdement avant de défaire entièrement le lit avec de grands gestes.

 **\- Bella ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on discute ?**

 **\- De quoi ? Je suis enceinte, j'en veux pas mais on n** **'** **a pas le choix. Il faudra bien faire avec.**

 **\- Tu te rends compte de la violence de tes mots ?**

Elle ne dit rien, je restai calme.

 **\- Je sais que ça te fait très peur, mais ne rejette pas ce bébé comme ça. C'est notre enfant. Il ne mérite pas d'être traité comme ça. Est-ce que tu me détestes ?**

 **\- Pourquoi je te détesterais ?**

 **\- Parce que je t'ai fait un bébé.**

 **\- Mes ovaires ont fait cinquante pour cent du boulot. Tu n'es pas responsable. Je ne t'en veux pas, pas du tout même.**

 **\- Alors ne lui en veu** **x** **pas non plus. Il n'a rien demandé. Bella, je ne veux pas que tu me pousses à choisir entre toi et cet enfant.**

 **\- Je ne te demande pas ça.**

 **\- Mais tu dois apprendre à l'aimer, à accepter. Ne pense pas aux changements physiques. Pense juste au bonheur que ça va nous apporter.**

 **\- J'étais très heureuse.**

 **\- Moi je veux ce bébé. S'il te plaît, pour moi, fai** **s** **un effort.**

Elle laissa tomber les draps sur le sol et s'avança vers moi pour se mettre dans mes bras.

- **Et si je perdais celui** **-** **là** **aussi** **?**

 **\- Tu as peur de ça ?**

 **\- J'ai peur qu'il naisse, j'ai peur qu'il meur** **e** **. J'ai peur de ne pas assurer quand il sera né, de te décevoir. J'ai peur de ne pas réussir à le garder et de te décevoir. J'ai peur qu'un gynéco m'ausculte, je ne veux pas qu'il me touche, surtout là... j'ai peur de mal réagir, j'ai peur de mes hormones, que tu ne me trouves plus attirante... J'ai quelqu'un dans mon ventre, Edward. C'est... terrifiant !**

Je la serrai contre moi en la berçant.

 **\- Tu ne me décevras jamais. Je t'aimerai toujours, je te désirai toujours. Si on le perd... je ne t'en voudrai** **s** **pas. Je t'ai dit qu'on irait à des cours de préparation, on le fera. Je sais m'occuper d'un bébé, enfin la base, mais on demandera à Alice et à Emmett. Mon crétin de frère** **a** **eu deux bébés en même temps et il a réussi à les garder en vie. C'est possible !**

Elle ricana et j'embrassai sa tête.

 **\- Le problème, c'est que j'aurais voulu pouvoir gérer tout ça. Être préparée à l'avance. J'aurais voulu planifier l'éventualité d'une grossesse. Là, ça tombe comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Je n'ai rien choisi, rien voulu, rien demandé.**

 **\- Oui, mais il est là. Et ce n'est pas pour rien. Je veux croire en un signe du destin.**

 **\- Le destin n'a pas été sympa avec moi.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'il est temps que ça change. Tu sais, moi aussi je ne contrôle plus rien.**

Elle releva la tête.

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Tu es enceinte, merveilleux à mes yeux, mais comme tu l'as di** **t** **, imprévu. Il y a les Chinois, nous sommes encore dans le flou pendant six jours, ils peuvent se rétract** **er** **. Je n'ai plus d'assistante et ça m'énerve ! Et ma sœur est amoureuse... je ne contrôle absolument plus rien.**

 **\- Lundi, ça va te faire du bien de virer Caroline et hurler un bon coup sur son père.**

 **\- Je ne vais pas le louper, lui !**

Elle sourit.

 **\- Alle** **z,** **ma chérie, j'ai encore deux trois questions et on passe à autre chose pour aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Vas-y.**

 **\- Il faut faire quoi maintenant ? Médicalement parlant.**

 **\- J'ai rendez-vous avec un obstétricien de l'hôpital.**

 **\- Je vais demander à mon père si, dans ses contacts, il ne connaît pas quelqu'un. Ça t'embête ?**

 **\- Non, vas-y.**

 **\- Tes carences, ça va mieux ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est lié en fait. Mais mes résultats étaient bons de ce côté** **-** **là.**

 **\- Est-ce que je sais tout ce que je dois savoir ?**

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes puis hocha la tête.

 **\- Je ne vois rien, non. Mais si quelque chose me revient, je te le dirai.**

 **\- Parfait. Ne me cache plus rien, Bella. S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Promis. Juste... on ne dit rien à personne. Pas encore. Je veux voir le médecin avant.**

 **\- Pas de problème. Allez, habillez** **-** **vous chaudement, madame Cullen. Nous sortons !**

 **\- Où ça ?**

 **\- Juste prendre l'air. Allons marcher dans le parc.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Elle m'embrassa et disparut dans le dressing. Quand elle fut hors de ma vue, je soufflai un grand coup. Ça n'allait pas être simple du tout ! Allez mon grand ! On peut le faire ! Tout va bien se passer. Je vais passer un week-end au calme, profiter de retrouver ma femme après une semaine de séparation et lundi, je m'attaquerai à toutes ces petites embûches qui bloquent mon chemin du bonheur. Cinq mois... ça passe vite, non ? Oh merde... en réalité, j'ai peur moi aussi !

* * *

 **J'entends déjà vos "Je le savais !"**

 **j'en souris à l'avance.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bises.**

 **Lexi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir !**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos review 3**

 **Merci à ma team Bêta pour le travail.**

 **Bonne lecture. =)**

* * *

POV Bella

Le nez plongé dans un dossier, je relevai la tête lorsque j'entendis trois petits coups à la porte de mon bureau. C'était la porte communicante entre mon bureau et celui d'Edward. Lorsque nous avions acheté nos locaux pour l'entreprise, nous avions fait en sorte que nos bureaux soient communicant. Une grand baie vitrée nous séparait, nous avions la possibilité de la ternir lorsque l'un de nous était en rendez-vous. Le reste du temps nous ne fermions même pas la porte.

Mon bureau était le plus petit, le plus caché aussi. J'acceptai qu'Edward puisse me voir travailler, mais pas nos employés. C'est pour ça que tout était en verre, mais opaque, j'étais cachée mais pas entourée de béton. Derrière-moi, j'avais la chance de profiter de la vue de New York. D'où j'étais, je pouvais voir l'Empire State Building. Autour de moi se trouvait simplement mon bureau et un petit salon, quelques plantes bien sûr et une décoration assez minimaliste mais je n'avais pas besoin de plus. La pièce était lumineuse, la vue imprenable.

De toute façon, je travaillais beaucoup dans le bureau d'Edward. Je n'étais pas encore très confiante sur mes tâches et la façon de faire, alors être aux côtés de mon mari pour lui poser n'importe quelle question me rassurait. Ça ne nous empêchait pas d'être une très bonne équipe. Son bureau à lui était bien plus grand, bureau, salon, mini bar, télé branchée sur la chaîne des finances toute la journée… Mais en sourdine heureusement. Edward avait aussi un cabinet de toilettes, avec une petite douche. Au début, lorsque nous passions tout notre temps au travail, ça nous avait été bien utile.

 **\- Amour de ma vie ?**

 **\- Tu en fais trop, Edward. Tu veux quoi ?**

 **\- Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige...**

 **\- J'appelle la sécurité.**

Il rit et entra avant de s'avancer vers moi.

 **\- Non je voudrais le dossier Adidas s'il te plaît. J'ai une visio avec eux dans pas longtemps. Tout est bon ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai fait les corrections directement sur le document.**

 **\- Super, je vais relire ça vite fait.**

Je me levai pour aller chercher le dossier qu'il voulait et le lui donnai.

 **\- Merci, bébé.**

 **\- De rien.**

 **\- Tu n'oublies pas que nous avons rendez-vous à 13h chez le médecin** **?**

 **\- Tu as besoin de moi ?**

Il me lança un regard noir en faisant la moue.

 **\- C'est pas moi qui doit pass** **er** **une échographie. S'il te plaît, ne donne pas l'impression que tu par** **s** **à la guerre.**

 **\- Désolée, j'angoisse un peu.**

Il soupira, posa le dossier sur mon bureau et vint mettre ses mains autour de ma taille.

 **\- Je sais, chérie. Mais tout ira bien. On va juste s'assurer que le bébé va bien, que tu vas bien et c'est tout. Ça passera vite.**

 **\- Je sais... mais c'est plus fort que moi.**

 **\- Alors soi** **s** **plus forte que toi** **-** **même.**

 **\- Oul** **a** **... ça devient compliqué.**

Il rit et m'embrassa tout en m'attirant contre lui. Je passai mes bras autour de sa taille tout en répondant à son baiser. J'oubliais tout.

- **Tu n'as pas une réunion avec Adidas ?**

 **\- Ils peuvent attendre cinq minutes.**

Je souris contre ses lèvres et l'embrassai de nouveau. Cette fois, nos mains se firent baladeuses. Je sursautai quand un raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Je quittai les lèvres de mon mari, rougissante et gênée. Edward lui ne l'était pas du tout, il me garda contre lui et prit et la parole face à mon assistante.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Le rendez-vous de madame Cullen est arrivé, monsieur.**

 **\- Elle arrive. Faites patienter. Merci.**

Je n'aimais pas qu'Edward parle en mon nom mais là, j'étais trop honteuse pour le lui reprocher.

 **\- Il y a autre chose, Margot ?**

 **\- Non, monsieur.**

 **\- Alors vous pouvez partir.**

Mon assistante lui lança un regard noir puis finit par sortir. Je soupirai et me détachai d'Edward.

- **C'est quoi son problème** **à** **elle ? On dirait qu'elle ne m'aime pas.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Et au pire, tu voudrais qu'elle t'aime ?**

Il haussa un sourcil et répondit dans un sourire.

- **Tu as raison. Je m'en fou. Elle bosse bien ?**

 **\- Je ne m'en plain** **s** **pas. Je dois te chasser...**

 **\- Rendez-vous de quoi ?**

 **\- Pour ta nouvelle assistante. Dernier** **entretien** **.**

 **\- Comment elle s'appelle ? Elle a ses chances ?**

 **\- Je crois oui. Et il s'agit... D'Alex Morgan. Ses références sont très bonnes.**

 **\- Tu me raconteras. Je te laisse. N'oublie pas, 13h.**

 **\- Oui, patron.**

Il sourit, prit le dossier qu'il était venu chercher et disparu de son côté du bureau. Je soufflai, teintai la paroie qui nous séparait et sortis de la pièce pour aller chercher mon rendez-vous. Margot se leva et me sourit.

 **\- Vous allez être surprise.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Voilà Alex Morgan !**

Elle me désigna un homme, en costume, propre sur lui et assez séduisant. J'étais surprise, Margot avait raison.

 **\- C'est la bonne personne ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- D'accord. Ok allons-y, pourquoi pas.**

 **\- Il** **est** **beau garçon.**

 **\- Margot s'il vous plaît.**

Elle s'excusa et reprit son poste. Je m'avançai vers le prétendant au post d'assistante pour Edward.

 **\- Monsieur Morgan ? Je suis Isabella Cullen.**

 **\- Bonjour, Madame Cullen.**

Il se leva et me serra la main en dévoilant ses dents impeccable. Grand, brun corbeau, les yeux d'un marron extrêmement clair, sa mâchoire carrée était dévoilée par un rasage de près. Si j'étais pas si amoureuse d'Edward, je pense que j'aurais pu craquer pour cet homme.

 **\- Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Est-ce que je vous fai** **s** **apporter quelque chose à boire ? Ou à manger ?**

 **\- Oh, eh bien un café ne** **serait** **pas de refus. Merci.**

Je réprimai une grimace, le café me soulevait le cœur, mais j'allais devoir faire un effort. Après avoir passé commande auprès de Margot, j'entrai dans mon bureau. J'invitai monsieur Morgan à s'asseoir et m'installai face à lui. Il était vraiment d'une beauté troublante.

- **Bien. Monsieur Morgan. Je vais être honnête, je suis étonnée de vous voir ici.**

 **\- Parce que je suis un homme ?**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Tout va bien, je suis habitué. Je reconnais que c'est étrange.**

 **\- Pourquoi ce métier ?**

 **\- Je me sens utile. J'aime travailler pour quelqu'un, mais je ne suis pas fait pour diriger. Je suis organisé, je suis patient et je sais être discret.**

 **\- Je pensais aussi ne pas être faite pour diriger. Et je crois que je le pense toujours.**

Je souris et nous discutâmes un moment de l'entreprise, de ce que nous faisions. Il avait l'air très bien renseigné, il nous connaissait et avait bien préparé son entretien. Je décidais ensuite de passer à lui et baissai les yeux sur son CV.

 **\- Vous avez pas mal d'expériences, dans beaucoup d'états.**

 **\- Oui, j'ai** **voulu** **voir du pays tout en travaillant. Je n'avais que des petits contrats. Mais je suis littéralement amoureux de New York. Je veux m'y installer, j'ai vingt sept ans et il est temps que je me pose.**

 **\- Pourquoi ici ? Je veux dire, chez nous.**

 **\- Je suis un féru de sport. J'en pratique beaucoup. Quand j'ai vu votre annonce, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion.**

 **\- Quels sports ?**

 **\- Un peu de tout, basket, tennis, boxe, je cours... j'ai essayé le yoga mais ça m'ennuie.**

Je souris et reposai son CV.

- **Vous avez de la famille proche ici à New York ?**

 **\- Non. Je me suis séparé de mon compagnon il y a peu. C'était ma volonté, je le vis très bien.**

 **\- Votre compagnon ?**

 **\- Je suis gay, madame.** **Cela** **pose un éventuel** **problème ?**

Je fis les gros yeux en secouant la tête.

 **\- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Pardonnez-moi si je vous** **ai fait** **penser** **le contraire.** **En fait, vous me plaisez bien. Je veux dire, professionnellement.**

On frappa à la porte de mon bureau, c'était Margot qui nous apportait nos collations. Elle nous servit et disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

- **Donc, monsieur Morgan, j'ai pris soin de vérifier vos références, vos ex employeurs sembles très satisfaits de vous. Vous devez quand même savoir qu'Edward, enfin monsieur Cullen, est très** **exigeant** **. Colérique aussi. Cependant, il est très juste et respectueux. Si vous faites correctement votre travail, alors il n'y aura aucun** **problème** **. Même s'il vous hurle dessus.**

 **\- Je suis fort et si j'ai réellement commis une faute alors j'en assumerai les conséquences.**

 **\- Être fort c'est bien, mais... la patience ?** **Si** **monsieur Cullen s'énerve contre vous, à** **tort pour une** **raison ou une autre, comment réagiriez vous ?**

 **\- Vous avez peur que je réponde ? Qu'en tant qu'homme je me sente humilié ?**

 **\- Je l'avoue.**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je sais garder mon calme. Comme je vous l'ai dit, si c'est ma faute** **j'assumerai.** **S** **i ça ne l'** **est** **pas alors je passerai outre.**

 **\- Parfait. Et concernant la discrétion ? Vous serez soumis au secret professionnel.**

 **\- Les gays ont peut-être la réputation d'être de vraie** **pipelette, mais je suis l'exception. C'est d'ailleurs un reproche de mon entourage. Je suis quelqu'un de trop secret.**

Je souris et il but une gorgée de café, l'odeur me souleva le cœur mais je pris sur moi.

 **\- Avez** **-** **vous des questions ?**

 **\- Pourquoi monsieur Cullen ne me reçoit pas lui** **-** **même** **?**

 **\- Mon mari est doué en beaucoup de choses, mais pas en ce qui concerne le recrutement de ses assistantes. C'est toujours un échec cuisant.**

 **\- Pourtant on raconte que vous étiez son assistante.**

 **\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai passé des entretiens avec d'autres personnes que lui...**

Je réprimai un haut le cœur, cette odeur était trop désagréable.

 **\- Madame Cullen, vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Excusez-moi... je reviens, pardonnez-moi !**

Je me levai à toute vitesse, ouvris avec fracas la porte qui me séparait du bureau d'Edward et alors qu'il discutait face à son ordinateur, je traversai la pièce pour gagner la salle de bain. J'arrivai à temps au-dessus du lavabo pour vomir. Combien de temps cela allait t-il durer ? Je ne faisais que ça, manger, boire et vomir... une odeur m'était désagréable ? Je vomissais ! Et beaucoup d'odeurs m'étaient désagréables.

 **\- Chérie ?**

Edward frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. Je me rinçais la bouche.

 **\- Je vais bien... c'était juste l'odeur du café. Ta réunion ?**

 **\- Rien à faire ! Quand ma femme passe en courant dans mon bureau et que je l'entend** **s** **vomir, elle devient ma priorité.**

 **\- Tu m'entends vomir à peu près cinq fois par jour. Je dois y retourner... je suis toujours en rendez-vous.**

 **\- Avec le mannequin dans ton bureau ?**

 **\- Ton futur assistant je pense. Il a l'air vraiment bien.**

 **\- Parce qu'il est canon ?**

 **\- Parce qu'il à l'air irréprochable. Ses références sont bonnes, il semble très professionnel, et pratique beaucoup de sports... bref, tu devrais parler avec lui je pense.**

 **\- Mais il est beau..**

 **\- Tu es jaloux ? Non parce que c'est à moi de l'être. Il est gay, mon chéri. Je dois y aller et tu as ta visio en** **cours** **. Je t'aime.**

J'embrassai sa joue et le laissai en plan dans son bureau. Arrivée dans le mien je m'avançai doucement vers Alex.

- **Je suis désolée... je suis un peu malade et l'odeur du café m'est très désagréable. Je suis désolée...**

 **\- Non, tout va bien. Voulez-vous que je parte ?**

 **\- Non, non. Je vais bien. Reprenons. D'autres questions ?**

 **\- Non madame, je pense pouvoir m'adapter. J'en ai très envie.**

 **\- Vous avez d'autres postes en vue ?**

 **\- En toute honnêteté non. Je suis peut-être fou de parier uniquement sur celui** **-ci** **.**

Je l'observai. Je n'étais pas du genre à avoir confiance au genre humain, mais j'accrochais avec ce garçon. En fait il me faisait penser à moi. Je voulais lui donner sa chance. Et puis toutes les filles avaient échoué, peut-être qu'un homme serait efficace, il aurait peut-être plus de caractère pour affronter Edward.

 **\- Puis-je vous poser une dernière question monsieur Morgan ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Enfin un lot de question... seriez** **-** **vous capable de gérer une conférence de presse ? Retenir une dizaine de noms du jour pour le lendemain ? Être capable de modifier tout un emploi du temps en vingt minutes ? Passer des nuits à travailler ? Vous savez que nous sommes nouveau ici, nous devons encore faire nos preuves. Tant que mon mari est** **dans son bureau,** **vous** **restez là** **, sauf s'il vous permet de partir. Vous devr** **ez** **peut-être faire des sacrifices, annuler une soirée au dernier moment par exemple... En fait, votre travail sera votre priorité numéro une.**

 **\- Et je suis prêt. Je sera** **i** **aussi heureux d'apporter mon expérience.**

 **\- Vis** **ez-** **vous quelque chose de plus haut qu'un poste d'assistant ? Il n'y a pas de promotion au bout du chemin. Je suis très mal placée pour vous dire ça puisque j'ai... commencé en tant que son assistante et me voilà** **mariée** **et PDG...**

 **\- Je ne veux pas d'une promotion. J'aime mon métier. Je vous l'ai dit, je suis bon pour seconder, pas pour diriger.**

Je hochai la tête.

 **\- Je dois en parler avec Edward mais... j'aimerai vous donner une chance. J'ai bizarrement confiance en vous.**

 **\- Bizarrement ?**

 **\- Je suis du genre très méfiante et j'ai du mal à accorder ma confiance. Mais là, j'ai un bon pressentiment. Je ne peux pas vous embaucher officiellement. Il faudra rencontrer mon mari pour un dernier entretien. Il vous testera, vous mettra à l'épreuve, vous demandera des choses folles. Mais si vous** **arrivez** **à l'impressionner et à gagner sa confiance, alors il sera un très bon patron. Croyez** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Merci, madame Cullen. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret.**

 **\- Dites** **-** **moi.**

 **\- C'est qu'il soit déjà** **marié** **. Parce qu'il est vraiment canon !**

J'écarquillai les yeux et entrouvrai la bouche sous l'effet de la surprise. Puis j'éclatai de rire, ce qui rassura le garçon qui avait cessé de respirer.

 **\- Vous avez raison, il est super canon ! Mais si vous me le piquer, sachez juste que mon père est flic et que je pourrais pourrir votre vie avec son aide !**

 **\- Message reçu, madame.**

 **\- Je vous contacte bientôt** **.** **J** **'aimerais conclure ça avant la fin de la semaine. Nous avons besoin d'une équipe complète.**

 **\- Je suis entièrement disponible.**

 **\- Je vous raccompagne.**

Je me levai, il en fit autant et nous sortîmes du bureau pour aller jusqu'aux ascenseurs. À notre passage, toutes les femmes que nous croisâmes se retournèrent sur lui. Je souris.

 **\- Si nous vous engageons, vous allez briser le cœur de toutes vos prétendantes ici.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Vous ne voyez pas ? Elles se retourne sur vous.**

 **\- J'espère pour elles que la dépression est prise en charge par l'entreprise alors.**

Je ris

 **\- Je vais devoir me pencher sur le sujet. Merci beaucoup d'être venu. Pardonnez-moi d'avoir dû quitter notre** **entretien** **.**

 **\- Il paraît que les premiers mois sont les plus désagréables.**

 **\- Comment vous... ?**

Je restai interdite. Il sourit.

 **\- J'ai eu une sœur qui** **, pendant neuf mois** **, ne supportait pas non plus l'odeur du café. Vous seriez malade, vous ne m'auriez pas reçu et surtout vous n'auriez pas bonne mine.**

 **\- Vous êtes fort ! Ne dites rien s'il vous plaît, je sais que vous n'êtes pas...**

Il s'interrompit tout en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

 **\- Dire quoi madame ? J'ai déjà oublié. Merci de m'avoir reçu. A bientôt j'espère et toutes mes félicitations.**

 **\- Je vous dis à très vite.**

Je souris et après lui avoir serré la main je le laissai partir. De retour à mon bureau je vérifiai l'heure, j'étais en pause dans dix minutes. Je fis un tri dans mes mails, rangeai mes papiers et demandai à Margot de venir débarrasser le plateau qu'elle avait apporté un peu plus tôt. À 12h pile Edward frappa à ma porte et entra.

- **Tu as fini ?**

 **\- Oui. Et ta réunion ?**

 **\- Bien, je pense qu'on va faire affaire. Je te ferai un résumé quand on reviendra. Il y a deux trois choses dont il faudrait que l'on discute. Rien de grave, enlève ton air affolé.**

 **\- D'accord. Alors allons-y je meurs de faim !**

 **\- De quoi à tu envie ? Des pâtes ?**

 **\- Non... je veux un sandwich et des chips, surtout des chips.**

 **\- C'est un pique nique ou un déjeuner ?**

 **\- C'est ce que je veux.**

 **\- Alors d'accord.**

Il sourit, alla mettre sa veste et son manteau. J'en fis autant et nous sortîmes déjeuner. Je dévorai mon sandwich, Edward me regardait avec amusement et se vit réprimandé quand il tenta de me piquer des chips. En fait ce repas sur le pouce était parfait puisque nous devions aller à l'autre bout de la ville pour mon rendez-vous chez le médecin. Un docteur que Carlisle nous avait conseillé.

 **\- Alors le top** **modèle** **?**

J'arrêtai de me lécher les doigts plein de sel pour regarder Edward. Nous étions en voiture et j'en étais à la fin de mon gros paquet de chips.

 **\- Pardon ?**

 **\- Pour le post d'assistante.**

 **\- Ah oui. Assistant je dirais. Il m'a l'air très bien, il a d'excellentes références, j'ai contacté ses anciens patrons. Il est sportif, il a de l'expérience dans beaucoup de domaines. J'ai étrangement confiance en lui. J'ai eu peur que si tu lui cries dessus, il cri** **e** **plus fort, mais il semble qu'il sait garder** **son** **sang froid. Je pense que tu devrais le recevoir. Discuter avec lui.**

 **\- Et il est gay alors ?**

 **\- Oui. Ça t'embête ?**

 **\- Pas du tout, sauf s'il tente un truc.**

 **\- Il a dit que tu étai** **s** **canon.**

 **\- Je suis canon, non ?**

 **\- Tu es super canon. Donne** **-** **lui sa chance, je pense que ça peut coller. En fait, il me fait un peu penser à moi.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Ses réponses auraient pu être les miennes.**

Il me regarda et soupira avant de sourire.

 **\- Ok. Dis** **-** **lui de venir demain, trouve** **-** **lui une place dans** **la** **matinée.**

 **\- Quand je pense que bientôt ça ne sera plus à moi de faire ça...**

 **\- Désolé** **,** **bébé... les vieilles habitudes** **ont** **la vie dure.**

Je ris et lui mis un petit coup de coude dans le bras.

 **\- J'aime fourrer mon nez dans ton emploi du temps. Je ne pourrai pas ne pas le faire.**

Il embrassa ma joue et nous arrivâmes à l'hôpital. Comme de coutume, bien que j'ai adoré mon déjeuner, j'allai vomir. Quelques minutes après nous fûmes reçus par le docteur. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années.

 **\- Madame Cullen, monsieur Cullen. Bonjour, je suis le docteur Carson. Enchanté.**

Nous lui serrâmes la main et il nous invita à nous asseoir. Je m'exécutai et je sentis le stress et l'angoisse monter en moi. En plus de ses sentiments, je me sentais honteuse car je n'avais pas peur pour le bébé mais pour moi.

 **\- Alors madame Cullen, j'ai reçu votre dossier. Vous êtes à quatre mois de grossesse. Comment allez-vous ?**

- **Mal. Je suis très malade, je vomis tout ce que je mange, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec les odeurs. J'ai perdu du poids aussi.**

Il hocha la tête et nota ce que je lui disais dans mon dossier. Il m'expliqua que les nausées allaient disparaître mais que d'autres choses apparaîtront... remonté acide, vergetures, douleurs dans les seins... que du bonheur ! Après des examens de routine, prise de tension et pesée, je passais sur la table pour l'échographie.

 **\- Bien, nous allons essayer une échographie abdominale, mais si nous ne voyons rien, je serai oblig** **é** **de faire une échographie pelvienne.**

 **\- Non... je n'en veux pas. C'est abdominale ou rien. Edward...**

Il me prit la main et caressa mes cheveux.

- **Tout ira bien. Nous le verrons.**

Le docteur reprit la parole.

 **\- Madame Cullen, je dois vous dire une chose. Je suis au courant de vos antécédents, j'ai eu accès à votre dossier médical. Je ferai au mieux pour ne pas vous créer une gêne ou une crise de panique. Nous travaillerons ensuite ensemble pour vous préparer à l'accouchement. Cela vous convient-il ?**

D'abord étonnée par sa révélation, je me trouvai ensuite soulagée qu'il sache, je n'aurai pas l'air bizarre et je n'aurai rien à expliquer.

 **\- C'est parfait oui. Merci.**

 **\- Je vous en pris. Je vais mettre le gel, ça va être un peu froid. Nous y allons ?**

 **\- Euh oui.**

Il me demanda de relever mon chemisier à la limite de ma poitrine de descendre le plus possible mon pantalon, je m'exécutai et il appliqua sur mon ventre, un peu rond maintenant, le gel froid. Il passa ensuite la sonde sur mon ventre et chercha le bébé. Je ne voyai rien que du noir et du gris sur l'écran.

 **\- Et le voilà...**

 **\- Où ça ?**

C'était Edward et il plissa les yeux pour mieux voir.

 **\- Juste ici... regarder... à ce stade le bébé est** **formé** **.**

 **\- Je le vois. Chérie tu le vois ?**

 **\- C'est la tête ça ?**

Je montrai l'écran en fronçant les sourcils.

- **Oui, madame Cullen. Je vais prendre** **quelques** **mesures, nous allons écouter les battements de son cœur et ensuite nous passerons en 3D.**

 **\- En 3D ?**

 **\- L'image est plus nette.**

D'accord. Je continuai de fixer l'image, même si je distinguai la forme, j'avais du mal à véritablement bien voir le bébé. Le médecin prit plusieurs captures d'écran puis il nous avertit que nous allions écouter le cœur. Le silence ne dura pas longtemps, très vite nous entendîmes les battements rapide mais régulier du bébé.

 **\- Oh Bella... c'est notre bébé. C'est merveilleux.**

 **\- Oui.**

J'essuyai une larme au coin de mon œil. Je ne pleurai pas parce que je trouvais ça émouvant ou qu'une vague d'amour m'envahissait. Non, c'est parce que je ne ressentais rien, absolument rien, le vide. J'avais honte. Peut-être que je n'aimerai jamais ce bébé.

 **\- Hey, chérie ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, oui.**

Je fuyai le regard de mon mari. Il allait m'en vouloir, j'allais le décevoir. Je m'étais dit qu'en voyant le bébé, en entendant son cœur, j'aurais un déclic, quelque chose... mais non. Rien, rien ne venait. Je ne pensais qu'aux nausées, aux vergetures et à toute l'horreur et la douleur d'un accouchement.

 **\- Voulez-vous savoir le sexe ?**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Oui !**

Edward et moi avions répondu en même temps. Je tournai la tête vers lui, il me regarda en souriant.

 **\- Non ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ? Tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre.**

 **\- Toute cette situation est une surprise. Autant aller jusqu'au bout. S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas savoir... je veux garder le mystère.**

En vérité, moins j'en savais, moins je culpabiliserais de ne rien éprouver.

 **\- Bon... c'est toi qui le porte. Je pense qu'on peut garder la surprise.**

 **\- Et s'il vous plaît, docteur, même s'il vous donne de l'argent, ne lui dites rien.**

Edward pouffa et le docteur sourit.

 **\- Je vous le promets, madame Cullen. Bien, alors passons à l'échographie 3D.**

Il manipula la machine et là l'image passa de noir et gris à une couleur sépia. Certes je voyais bien mieux le bébé mais... il ressemblait à une momie. C'était pas très beau. Edward lui s'extasia, c'était magnifique et tout ce qui s'en suit. Je me contentais de dire oui et de sourire. J'en avais marre, je voulais que ça s'arrête. Mon presque supplice s'arrêta, le docteur essuya le liquide sur mon ventre et je me rhabillai avant de retourner m'asseoir au bureau.

 **\- Bien, tout semble parfait, madame Cullen. Le bébé est un peu petit et son poids n'est pas idéal, mais comme vous n'avez découvert votre grossesse que depuis une semaine, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Voici les clichés de l'échographie.**

 **\- Merci. Quelle est la suite ?**

 **\- Nous allons nous revoir lorsque vous serez dans votre sixième mois de grossesses. En attendant, voici de la documentation. J'ai mis aussi le programme des activités prénatales. Je vous recommande de vous y inscrire.**

 **\- Nous le ferons oui. Merci.**

 **\- Il y a une dernière chose, moins agréable dont je dois vous parler.**

Je me redressai, il y avait pire ? Est-ce possible ?

- **Je vous écoute ?**

 **\- Et bien, étant donn** **é** **qu'il y a un cas de trisomie 21 dans la famille de monsieur Cullen, il y a des risques que votre enfant soit porteur du gène.**

 **\- Oh et que faut-il faire ?**

 **\- il y a un examen. Une amniocentèse, nous allons vous prélever un peu de liquide amniotique, une fois le liquide analysé, nous serons en mesure de vous dire si le bébé est trisomique ou non.**

 **\- Et... vous** **passez** **par o** **ù** **pour prélever le liquide ?**

 **\- Votre ventre, à l'aide d'une aiguille.**

Edward se tendit et prit la parole.

 **\- Vous allez enfoncer une aiguille dans le ventre de ma femme jusqu'à mon bébé pour prélever le liquide ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais il n'y a aucun risque ni pour votre femme, ni pour le bébé.**

Je tapotai la cuisse de mon mari et lui souris.

- **Heureusement que c'est pas à toi que ça va arriver. Tu le supporterais pas.**

 **\- Très drôle. Docteur, c'est obligatoire ?**

 **\- Fortement recommandé.**

 **\- Bella ? Tu veux le faire ? Si le bébé est comme Laurel, tu le gardera** **s** **?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Je ne veux pas savoir le sexe du bébé, mais j'aimerais savoir s'il est trisomique ou pas. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'adore Laurel et si notre bébé est trisomique, je n'aurai pas peur. Et elle** **serai** **t ravie** **d'avoir un cousin ou une cousine comme elle.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Je me tournai vers le docteur.

 **\- Quand dois-je le faire ?**

 **\- Le quatrième mois est le plus favorable. Je peux vous proposer une date la semaine prochaine.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Il vous faudra un repos de 48h après l'examen.**

 **\- Alors est-ce possible vendredi après midi ? Je pourrais me libérer et me reposer pendant le week-end.**

Il étudia son planning.

 **\- Vendredi 16h ?**

 **\- Très bien.**

Je sortis ma tablette et notai le rendez-vous. Il m'expliqua un peu plus en détails le déroulement de l'examen, j'avais un peu peur et même si je n'étais pas phobique des aiguilles, l'idée qu'une d'elles me transperce le ventre m'effrayait un peu.

 **\- Bien, je pense que nous avons tout vu. Avez vous des questions ?**

Edward prit la parole.

 **\- Je peux venir avec elle vendredi ?**

 **\- Pas dans la salle d'examen non. Mais vous pourrez attendre dans la salle d'attente bien sûr.**

 **\- Est-ce que c'est long ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Et les résultats ?**

 **\- Il faut compter de quinze jours à trois semaines.**

 **\- D'accord. Bella ?** **Tu as des questions ?**

 **\- Non. Je vais lire les documents et je vous en parlerai ensuite. Là rien ne me vient.**

Le docteur me sourit et se leva. C'était enfin fini. Après quelques salutations nous partîmes et nous montâmes dans la voiture. Aussitôt que Paul démarra, Edward releva la vitre entre nous et le chauffeur et il se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- C'était incroyable. En fait, je suis content que l'on ait appris la grossesses que maintenant.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que là, nous avons rencontré notre bébé, je veux dire, on le** **voyait** **bien. Si nous l'avions s** **u** **à deux mois par exemple, nous aurions simplement vu un petit haricot.**

 **\- Tu t'y connais.**

 **\- Je me rappelle de quand ma mère attendait Laurel.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je feignais de regarder les papiers que le docteur m'avait donnés, je n'arrivais pas à me montrer aussi enthousiaste que lui.

 **\- Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?**

Je relevai la tête. Il était tourné vers moi et me regardait avec inquiétude. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire la vérité. C'était trop cruel.

 **\- Rien ça va. C'est juste beaucoup d'informations en** **peu** **de temps.**

 **\- Tu t'inquiètes pour l'examen de vendredi prochain ?**

Je l'observai, merci seigneur de me donner une excuse. Et franchement, ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge, ils allaient m'enfoncer une aiguille dans le ventre !

 **\- Oui. Je suis pas vraiment impatiente de le faire, mais d'un autre côté, je veux en finir.**

 **\- Tu es courageuse. Moi je ne serai pas capable.**

 **\- Tu tomberais dans les pommes et tu ne t'en** **apercevrais** **même pas.**

 **\- C'est bien possible. Chérie, c'est vrai que ça ne sera pas grave s'il est trisomique ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non** **.** **E** **n fait je m'y suis préparé** **e,** **ça me** **paraissait** **logique que le risque soit assez fort. Mais honnêtement, je m'en moque. Tu sais, si je n'avais pas connu Laurel, peut-être que oui j'aurais paniqué et peut-être que je ne voudrais pas garder le bébé. Mais quand je vois ta sœur, je me dis qu'au fond ce n'est pas grave. Il sera différent et alors ? On s'en sortira. Non ?**

 **\- Bien sûr qu'on s'en sortira. Moi je n'y avais pas pensé. Je vois ma sœur tellement comme tout le monde...**

Je souris et il regarda les clichés du bébé.

 **\- Je suis sûre que ça sera un petit garçon.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu manges salé et je trouve qu'on dirait un petit gars.**

 **\- Manger salé voudrait dire que c'est un garçon ?**

 **\- C'est ce qu'on dit.**

 **\- N'importe quoi. Je n'y crois pas. Et si je danse toute nue sous la pluie ça sera une fille ?**

 **\- Pas sûre mais tu peux toujours essayer. Et je veux voir ça !**

Je ris en secouant la tête. Je n'avais pas ce genre de superstition.

- **On le voit bien sur celui là.**

Il me montra une échographie 3D. Je grimaçai.

- **Oui mais on dirait une momie. Tout recroquevillé... les yeux fermés, la couleur...**

 **\- Maintenant que tu le dis...**

Il reposa les photos et mis sa main sur mon ventre.

 **\- Hey, Toutânkhamon ? Comment ça va l** **à-** **dedans ?**

J'éclatai de rire et me penchai pour l'embrasser.

 **\- Je lirai les papiers, je te les passerai ensuite.**

 **\- De toute façon, il faut qu'on aille à** **ces** **cours de préparation. Tu as** **appelé** **ta psy ?**

 **\- Oui, je dois lui parler demain.**

 **\- Parfait. Et on l'annonce quand aux autres ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Attendons peut-être de savoir pour l** **'** **amniocentèse.**

 **\- D'accord oui. Comme ça tout le monde sera fixé. Mais je t'en supplie, on décidera du prénom que tous les deux.**

 **\- Qui d'autre pourrait choisir ?**

 **\- Je refuse que ta mère propose George-Clooney Swan Cullen !**

 **\- Swan ?**

 **\- Tu t'appelles toujours Swan. Je pense que notre enfant doit aussi porte ce nom. Il est cinquante cinquante.**

 **\- Oh, chéri... merci. Mes parents vont faire construire une statue de toi en or dans leur jardin !**

 **\- La voisine sera contente !**

Je souris et pris sa main.

 **\- Je te promets que nous ne l'appellerons pas George Clooney. Et nous serons les seuls à décider.**

 **\- Super.**

Il embrassa ma joue et le reste du trajet se fit en silence. De retour au bureau, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Je rappelai Alex Morgan, le prétendant au poste d'assistant. Je décalai un rendez-vous d'Edward et libérai le vendredi de la semaine prochaine pour mon examen. Mise à part ça je n'étais pas très productive. Je lus les prospectus donnés par le médecin. Je pensais à mon absence de sentiment pour ce bébé. Je voulais me dire que la peur était plus forte que le reste. Même en regardant encore et encore les échographies, rien ne venait.

 **\- Bella ?**

Je relevai la tête et cachai les échographies quand Edward entra dans la pièce.

 **\- Je viens de recevoir un mail d'Emmett, son vol n'a pas de retard à priori. Tu viens avec moi les chercher à l'aéroport ?**

Merde... j'avais complètement oublié qu'Emmett et Laurel devaient arriver ce soir !

 **\- Euh oui bien sûr.**

 **\- Ok, on part à 18h, Paul est déjà prévenu.**

 **\- Super**

 **-Quand tu auras cinq minutes tu viendras pour qu'on parle de ma visio de ce matin ?**

 **-J'arrive tout de suite, laisse-moi deux minutes.**

Il sourit et retourna de son côté du bureau. Je le regardai, il avait l'air heureux, un sourire satisfait ne quittait pas son visage et son humeur n'avais jamais été aussi bonne. Je soupirai et refusai de me laisser abattre, il fallait que je continue à vivre et à agir normalement.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Alors ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bisous bisous**

 **Lexi**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Je suis désolée de ne pas pus avoir répondre à toutes vos reviews. je me suis laissée dépasser par le temps.**

 **je ferais de mon mieux pour la semaine prochaine.**

 **Merci beaucoup encore.**

 **Merci à ma team Bêta pour la correction**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella.

\- **Queen B ! Eddy-Ed !**

Je souris alors que mon mari râlait à cause de ce surnom qu'il détestait toujours autant mais qui ne le lâchait pas. J'accueille avec plaisir Emmett, qui me serra dans ses bras, mais je fus réellement folle de joie de voir Laurel.

 **\- Bella ! Je suis trop contente !**

 **\- Moi aussi, ma chérie. Comme tu es belle !**

Nous nous prîmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre et je l'embrassai. Toujours aussi blonde, les yeux bleus, mais elle avait minci. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et ondulés, alors que d'habitude ils étaient très lisses. Elle était maquillée aussi. Un grand changement qui allait donner un infarctus à son frère.

 **\- Et moi alors ?**

Laurel releva la tête et après un grand sourire elle alla se jeter dans les bras d'Edward. Emmett et moi les laissions se retrouver.

 **\- Alors, comment va New York ?**

 **\- Sous la neige mais ça va. Et Seattle ?**

 **\- Tu veux rire ? Sous la neige aussi.**

Je souris.

 **\- Le voyage** **s** **'est bien passé ?**

 **\- Pas franchement, enfin je suis plutôt remonté. Une pauvre conne ne voulait pas que Laurel soit assise à côté d'elle.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce qu'elle est différente. En revanche, elle a eu le tact de ne pas agir devant ma sœur.**

 **\- Des cons comme ça existent encore ?!**

 **\- Il en existera toujours !**

 **\- Comment ça a fini ?**

 **\- L'hôtesse nous a surclassé et l'autre débile est restée en éco.**

 **\- Bien fait ! Laurel sait ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu vas le dire à Edward ?**

 **\- Pour qu'il fasse un scandale ? Non ! Enfin pas maintenant. Quand on sera chez vous peut-être.**

 **\- Tu crois que ça l'empêchera de revenir pousser une gueulante ?**

Mon beau-frère éclata de rire et passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

 **\- Je t'adore, tu es géniale !**

Je souris et je sentis une main se glisser dans la mienne, celle de mon mari.

 **\- Pourquoi ma femme est géniale ?**

 **\- Tu ignorais que j'étais géniale ? Je suis déçu** **e** **de vous, monsieur Cullen.**

Il rit et embrassa ma joue.

 **\- Non, je le savais mais pourquoi là maintenant ?**

Emmett répondit.

 **\- Parce qu'elle te supporte et qu'elle a du mérite !**

 **\- Je sais que je ne la mérite pas. Elle est fantastique** **.** **M** **a femme est fantastique !**

\- **Oh ça va, tu es tout guimauve, frangin ! On rentre ? J'ai faim ! Et il faut encore une heure pour aller chez vous. Quelle idée d'habiter dans l'Upper East Side !**

 **\- Bella voul** **ait** **une vue sur** **C** **entral** **P** **ar** **k** **.**

Emmett se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Une vue sur Central** **P** **ar** **k** **? Franchement, tu ne voulais pas plutôt une vue sur l'aéroport ? Moins loin, moins compliqué.**

Je souris et nous allâmes à la voiture. Edward avait voulu conduire, il avait donc donné sa soirée à Paul. Dans la voiture je discutai avec Laurel pendant que les garçons parlaient travail. Après avoir papoté de tout et de rien, nous arrivâmes à la maison. Pendant que Laurel et Emmett prenaient place dans leur chambre, je commandai le dîner et Edward servai un apéritif.

 **\- Tu nous as command** **é** **quoi, Bella ?**

 **\- J'ai pris simple** **: h** **amburgers.**

 **\- Super** **! J** **e demande rien de plus pour ce soir.**

Emmett s'installa autour du bar et Edward lui servit une bière, prépara un coca pour Laurel, qui devait nous rejoindre, et me sortit un jus d'orange.

 **\- Et bien Bella ? Depuis quand tu as arrêté de boire ?**

Je levai un sourcil, étonnée. Edward m'avait fait la même réflexion avant que je lui parle, mais j'avais feinte d'être absorbée par la recherche du contrat perdu pour ne pas lui répondre.

 **\- Parce que je suis l'alcoolique de la famille ? Je ne savais pas.**

 **\- Non, mais je ne t'ai jamais vue refuser non plus. Je me souviens encore de ta tête après ta cuite avec Rose.**

 **\- C'était il y a des siècles. Et je ne peux pas boire, enfin pas pour le moment.**

Il fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Pourquoi ? Rien de grave** **j'espère ?**

 **\- Non, mais j'ai des médicaments à prendre. J'ai fait une grosse carence en fer, magnésium et vitamines il y a deux mois. Depuis je suis comme qui dirait** **"** **en cure** **"** **.**

 **\- C'est dû à quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. La fatigue, le stress... quoi qu'il en soit, je dois faire attention.**

 **\- C'est vrai que tu es palote et t'as perdu un peu de poids, je me trompe** **?**

 **\- Bien vu.**

 **\- Tellement bien vu que c'est flippant que tu regardes aussi bien ma femme !**

Edward passa un bras autour de ma taille. Emmett sourit et Laurel arriva.

 **\- J'ai appelé maman, Emmett. Elle vous embrasse tous.**

 **\- Merci, Laurel. Tiens, Edward t'a préparé un coca.**

 **\- Merci, Edward. J'ai pas vu Brad Pitt, il va bien ?**

Je regardai autour de moi au cas où il soit planqué dans le coin.

 **\- Il doit dormir** **q** **uelque part. On a commandé des hamburgers et des** **frites** **, ça te va ?**

 **\- Très bien oui.**

\- **Alors combien de temps vous restez ?**

Emmett sourit et répondit sur le ton de la taquinerie.

 **\- T'en as déjà marre de nous ?**

 **\- Laurel non, toi oui. Rien que de savoir que tu allais venir m'a épuisée.**

 **\- Tu sera donc contente d'apprendre qu'on reste une semaine. En fait, je devais rester que trois jours, juste pour ce que j'ai à faire au boulot, mais comme la petite** **s** **'est incrustée** **a** **utant qu'elle ne vienne pas pour rien.**

Edward prit alors la parole.

 **\- Et les petits ?**

 **\- Rose gère. Et puis maman est là, papa aussi. C'est bien pratique parfois.**

 **\- Et ils vont bien ? Les rhumes ?**

 **\- Tout le monde est guéris. Ils poussent bien, ils f** **ont des** **bêtises sur bêtises et à deux c'est plus marrant.**

 **\- J'imagine bien.**

 **\- Tu sais maman...**

 **\- Non, Emmett. Tu auras essayé, encore, mais c'est non.**

 **\- Ok ok.**

À chaque fois que l'on voyait Emmett, il tentait quelque chose pour essayer de rapprocher Edward de sa mère. Or, mon mari était ferme sur le sujet. Nous l'avions vue, nous avions passé des soirées en famille, mais les choses n'allaient pas plus loin. Cette situation commençait à me peser. Heureusement pour nous, l'interphone sonna, c'était notre dîner. Tous affamés et fatigués nous mangeâmes dans le silence, puis Laurel demanda à aller se coucher. Emmett décida de prendre un dernier verre avec son frère. Moi j'étais morte de fatigue, complètement HS. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit aux garçons et pris ma douche, j'allai me coucher. À peine avais-je posé ma tête sur l'oreiller que je dormais.

Lorsque je me réveillai, ce fut à cause des baisers de mon mari. Je n'étais pas d'humeur pour un câlin. En plus il savait que je détestais être réveillée rien que pour assouvir ses envies et ses besoins. Je suis une femme, pas un jouet ! Refusant de coopérer je ne bougeai pas, ni n'ouvrai les yeux, mais têtu comme il était, il insistait et en plus il murmurait mon prénom. Ça suffit ! Je grognai et me tournai dans le lit pour lui échapper. Je me cachai sous la couette.

 **\- Utilise ta main, Edward ! Je garderai les cuisses fermées !**

Il éclata de rire et je le sentis se lever du lit.

 **\- Petite perverse ! Il est 7h ! Debout on a du travail !**

Je me relevai d'un bond. 7H ? Merde !

 **\- Merde ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi cinq minutes.**

 **\- C'est une drôle d'expérience que de te réveiller. Tu as faim ? Je te prépare un truc ?**

 **\- Je mangerai au bureau. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas** **réveillée** **plus tôt** **?**

 **\- Tu es crevée, bébé.**

 **\- Je ne suis jamais en retard... fait chier !**

 **\- Au moins être enceinte te permet de dormir correctement.**

 **\- Ouais super. Je vais prendre une douche.**

Il sourit et je me dépêchai d'aller dans la salle de bain. Je me douchai à la vitesse de l'éclair, brossai mes dents et priai tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas vomir. Mais comme j'avais le ventre vide, ça devrait aller. Toujours aussi rapide je choisis une tenue pour la journée, sous l'œil amusé d'un Edward déjà prêt qui patientait.

\- **Et Emmett et Laurel ?**

 **\- Emmett n'a pas d'obligation aujourd'hui. On les rejoindra pour déjeuner, sinon il l'occupera pour la journée. Après, demain on verra, mais elle est grande.**

 **\- Ok. Ça va comme ça ? On ne voit pas mon ventre ?**

 **\- Mets** **-** **toi de profil ?**

Je me tournai, je ne voulais rien cacher, mais je ne voulais rien exposer non plus en mettant un chemisier moulant.

 **\- On ne devine rien. Tu es prête ? On s'arrêtera en route pour te prendre à manger, tu ne dois pas rester le ventre vide.**

 **\- Ok, je suis prête, on peut y aller. Ne me laisse plus dormir aussi longtemps** **.** **E** **nfin, réveille** **-** **moi plus tôt la prochaine fois, s'il te plaît.**

Il sourit et hocha la tête. Attrapant mes affaires, je suivis Edward jusqu'à la voiture, je saluai Paul et montai dans la voiture. Edward remonta la vitre après avoir demandé au chauffeur de faire un arrêt dans un Starbuck.

 **\- Est-ce que j'ai fai** **t** **un cauchemar cette nuit ?**

 **\- Euh non. Tu n'as pas bougé, ni parlé dans ton sommeil.**

 **\- C'est flippant.**

 **\- Il faut que ça dure. Tu as besoin de repos.**

 **\- Hum... de quoi tu as parlé avec Emmett hier soir ?**

 **\- De pas grand chose, on n'a pas traîné. Mais rassure** **-** **toi, je n'ai pas parlé de notre bébé.**

Je hochai la tête et fermai les yeux.

 **\- Je te préviens, je suis très mal réveill** **ée** **donc de pas super bonne humeur.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Mais n'oublie pas que je t'aime à la folie.**

 **\- Je vais le noter dans le cre** **ux** **de ma main.**

Je souris et me penchai pour l'embrasser. Après avoir acheté mon petit déjeuner, nous arrivâmes aux bureaux et notre journée commença... et sans nausée !

\- **Bébé ?**

Je relevai le nez de mon ordinateur pour regarder Edward. Il était jusque là en rendez-vous, le mien venait de se terminer. Notre cloison était donc noircie et l'heure était bien avancée, la matinée était passée à une vitesse folle.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ? Je suis toujours en rendez-vous.**

 **\- Oui d'accord. J'arrive.**

Il sourit et retourna dans son bureau. Je sauvegardai mon document et le rejoignis de son côté. Je fus agréablement surprise d'y trouver Alex, le prétendant assistant d'Edward. Je savais qu'ils devaient se voir mais c'était il y a plus d'une heure.

\- **Oh, monsieur Morgan ! Bonjour.**

 **\- Madame Cullen. Content de vous revoir si vite.**

Je souris et me tournai vers Edward qui s'était appuyé les fesses sur son bureau en tenant les rebords.

 **\- Que puis-je pour toi ?**

 **\- Je pense engager Alex.**

 **\- Bien. Je pense que tu fais le bon choix.**

 **\- Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'avais pas d'autres questions ou de choses à rajouter.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas.**

Je m'appuyai moi aussi contre le bureau pour faire face à Alex.

\- **Vous êtes toujours prêt à travailler pour ce tyran ?**

 **\- Il faut croire que oui.**

Mon mari tourna la tête et me regarda avec amusement.

 **\- Tyran ? Pauvre malheureuse. J'ai une dernière chose à te demander avant de changer d'esclave. Tu peu** **x** **établir le contrat ?**

 **\- Oui, je le ferai.**

Je regardai Alex, qui soit disant passant, était toujours aussi beau !

 **-** **Il vous a expliqué qu'il y a une mise à l'essai d'un mois ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Et bien un mois d'épreuve et après un bilan on vous dira si on vous garde ou non. Si dans le mois d'essai ça ne va pas, nous pouvons vous demander de partir à tout moment.**

 **\- Très bien, ça me convient parfaitement.**

Edward en rajouta.

 **-** **Même si je vous engage à long terme, ça ne vous lie pas à vie avec l'entreprise** **.** **V** **ous êtes libre de partir et moi de vous virer si vous faites une grosse connerie.**

 **\- Il y aura aussi tout une** **clause** **concernant le secret professionnel. Vous** **allez** **entrer dans la vie d'Edward et indirectement dans la mienne aussi. Vous aurez tou** **s** **nos** **contacts** **, nos adresses, des informations professionnelles et parfois très personnelles.**

 **\- Sachez que nous seron** **s** **trois à partager toutes ses informations. J'ai une confiance aveugle en ma femme et elle aussi, enfin j'espère. Si quelque chose arrive et que ni elle ni moi** **sommes** **au courant de l'action, ça sera forcément vous.**

Alex hocha la tête et prit la parole.

 **\- Que nous trois ? Et votre assistante à vous Madame ?**

 **\- Isabella s'il vous plaît. Margot est plus une secrétaire qu'une assistante. Elle n'a pas accès à toutes les données. Vous ne les aurez pas non plus dès demain. Pour le moment je gère encore les choses, je suis toujours l'assistante d'Edward, mais l'entreprise prends de l'ampleur et même si je ne pourrais jamais m'empêcher de mettre mon nez dans son agenda, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à jouer sur les deux tableaux.**

 **\- Il va falloir faire vos preuves, nous prouver que l'on peut vous faire confiance. Le contrat sera lu et** **étudié** **par notre avocat, nous le lirons ensemble vous verrez** **.** **M** **ais en cas de faute vous n'aurez pas d'échappatoire.**

 **\- Je comprends que ça puisse effrayer, mais si vous êtes correct, honnête et faites du bon travail, je pense que nous pouvons former une bonne équipe, parce que même si vous travaillerez pour Edward, je ne serai jamais loin.**

Durant tout notre discours et nos mises en garde, le jeune homme ne broncha pas. Il écoutait avec attention et semblait parfaitement bien comprendre les choses. Edward termina.

 **\- Isabella vous guidera dans un premier temps, elle va vous former. Elle est la mieux placée pour savoir ce que je veux. Je voudrais que ça aille vite, j'ai besoin que ma femme se consacre entièrement à la partie marketing pour pouvoir moi, faire mon job de manager. Ni elle, ni moi, devons jongler encore longtemps entre deux postes.**

 **\- Je comprends tout à fait oui. Et je sais que je suis capable de le faire. Vous ne serez pas déçus.**

 **\- Parfait. Isabella, pour quand le contrat peut être prêt ?**

Je réfléchis quelques secondes.

 **\- On est quoi, jeudi... disons que vous commencez lundi. 8h. Je verrais qu** **i** **d'Edward ou moi vous fera signer le contrat et vous faire faire le tour de la maison. Il faut que je regarde les emplois du temps. Ça te va ?**

Je questionnai Edward qui approuva.

\- **Alex, ça vous convient également ?**

 **\- Parfaitement oui.**

 **\- Super. Je vous dis à lundi alors. Je dois y retourner. Edward, n'oublie pas qu'on déjeune avec Emmett et Laurel. J'ai réservé et Paul est au courant.**

 **\- Ok super. Merci.**

Alex se leva et serra la main que je lui tendai.

 **\- Merci beaucoup, madame Cullen.**

 **\- Je suis contente que ce soit vous. Je n'aurai** **s** **pas supporter une nouvelle Paris Hilton !**

Alex sourit et j'entendis Edward ricaner. Je les laissai tous les deux pour retrouver mon bureau et appeler Jasper.

 **\- Salut, Bella !**

 **\- Salut, Jazz. Bonne nouvelle, Edward à un assistant !**

 **\- Au masculin ?**

 **\- Oui. Je crois que c'est le bon, c'est moi qui** **l'ait** **choisi. Edward et trop nul pour embaucher ses assistantes.**

 **\- Cool alors. Tu as besoin d'un contrat ?**

 **\- Oui. Pour lundi c'est jouable ?**

 **\- Tu as les référence du gars ?**

 **\- Oui. Je t'envoie un mail.**

 **\- Je m'en occupe après déjeuner.**

 **\- Super merci. Passons au privé. Emmett et Laurel sont là pour la semaine. Ça te di** **t** **de venir avec Alice et Marshall dîner samedi soir à la maison ?**

 **\- Oh oui et je pense qu'Alice sera d'accord. Je déjeune avec elle, on te confirme ça.**

 **\- Super génial. Embrasse** **-** **la pour moi.**

 **\- Je le ferai. A plus, Bella.**

Je raccrochai et me remis au travail pour la dernière heure avant le déjeuner. À midi pile je fus rejointe par mon mari.

 **\- C'est parti ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai eu Jazz au téléphone, il prépare le contrat et je l'ai invité à venir dîner avec Alice et Marshall samedi soir.**

 **\- Super bonne idée. Mais Alice te posera des questions.**

 **\- Je dirais que mes carences persiste** **nt.**

 **\- D'ailleurs bien trouvé le coup des médocs et de l'alcool hier soir avec Emmett.**

 **\- J'avais réfléchi à la question.**

Je me levai et attrapai mes affaires. Edward prit ma main et embrassa ma joue avant de sortir de la pièce. Je laissai quelques instructions à Margot puis nous partîmes vers les ascenseurs. Edward reçu un message qu'il consulta sans lâcher ma main.

 **\- Laurel et Emmett sont en bas. On mange où ?**

 **\- Chez Marcello, ça te va ?**

 **\- Oui.**

C'était un restaurant Italien et comme je n'avais envie que de pâtes... bref. Le déjeuner se passa bien, l'ambiance était très joyeuse. Laurel était une vraie pipelette, je pense qu'elle était très heureuse de se retrouver avec ses deux frères. Depuis qu'Edward était à New York, Laurel s'était beaucoup rapprochée d'Emmett, avant elle ne jurait que par son deuxième frère, et il la protégeait de tout son être. Emmett aimait beaucoup sa sœur, mais il n'avait jusqu'alors pas vraiment de complicité avec elle. Désormais c'était différent et ils avaient presque le même humour, elle était devenue très espiègle.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa rapidement à cause du travail. Une fois arrivés chez nous, je me sentais épuisée. Edward se proposa de cuisiner avec Laurel et me conseilla, du moins m'ordonna d'aller m'allonger. Enfin au calme, je fermais les yeux et je m'endormis aussitôt.

 **\- Chérie ? Réveille** **-** **toi** **,** **bébé...**

Je grognai répondis sans ouvrir les paupières.

 **\- C'est déjà l'heure d'aller au travail ?**

 **\- Non, juste de manger. Tu as faim ?**

 **\- Un peu oui. Je suis une hôte affreuse.**

 **\- Emmett et Laurel s'en fichent.**

 **\- J'arrive.**

Je me tournai, sur le dos et passai mes mains sur mon visage.

- **Tu sais quoi ? J'ai pas vomis de la journée.**

 **\- Le médecin avait dit que ça passerait.**

 **\- Ne crions pas trop vite victoire. Ça ne fait qu'un jour.**

 **\- Oui. Je peux ?**

Il désigna mon ventre, je hochai la tête. Il souleva mon chemisier et posa ses mains sur mon petit ventre.

 **-** **Qu'est** **-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Je lui transmets** **toutes** **mes bonnes** **ondes** **. Il faut bien que j'établisse un lien avec mon enfant. Non ?**

 **\- Si si. Je ne dis pas le contraire mais tu sais qu'il est trop petit et que tes mains** **sont** **très froides ?**

Il retira aussitôt ses mains et je ris.

 **\- Je suis désolé** **,** **bébé. Tu crois qu'il est vraiment trop petit ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, j'y connais rien. Edward tu peux me jurer quelque chose ?**

 **\- Tout ce que tu voudras.**

Je me redressai dans le lit et jouai avec les draps. Une sombre pensée avait prit possession de moi. Je n'en était pas fière, mais je devais en parler.

 **\- Isabella, je t'écoute, mon amour.**

\- **Euh... est-ce que... quand il sera là, le bébé je veux dire, est-ce que tu m'aimeras toujours comme avant qu'il soit là... comme avant que tu partes en Chine ?**

 **\- C'est donc ça qui t'inquiète ?**

 **\- Ça et beaucoup d'autres. Mais ça en fait partie.**

 **\- Eh bien oui. Oui je t'aimerai toujours aussi follement. Et j'aim** **e et j'aimerai** **ce bébé.** **M** **ais toi, ma chérie, tu seras toujours celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde. Oui ce bébé va changer notre vie, mais ça ne changera en rien l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Tu doutes de moi ?**

 **\- Non. Mais je t'aime tellement que j'ai peur que tu m'aimes moins.**

 **\- Tu refuses de m** **e** **partager ?**

 **\- En quelque sorte. J'ai juste peur que tu m'aimes moins.**

 **\- Non, je ne t'aimerai pas moins. J'ignore comment te le montrer mais je te le prouverai.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'on peut commencer par un câlin ?**

Il sourit et un air espiègle illumina ses yeux.

 **\- Hum je ne sais pas, comme me l'a conseillé ma femme ce matin, j'ai utilisé ma main. Je vais donc très bien.**

Je ris et lui frappai l'épaule avant qu'il ne me prenne dans ses bras. Je me serrai contre lui.

 **\- Je t'aime, bébé. N'en doute jamais s'il te plaît. C'est une idée qui me blesserait énormément.**

 **\- Je suis désolée. Mais il y a de grands changements en moi. Dans mon corps et dans ma tête.**

 **\- Je sais. Je t'aiderai au mieux. Allons manger, Emmett va faire des blagues bizarres sinon.**

Je souris, l'embrassai et me levai. Dans la cuisine nous trouvâmes Laurel et Emmett en train de jouer à je ne sais quoi sur la tablette de la jeune fille. Et comme l'avait dit Edward, son frère nous fit une réflexion.

 **\- T'es plus rapide que je ne le pensais Eddy-Ed !**

 **\- Ton humour est comme le vin, il se bonifie avec le temps !**

 **\- Je dirai qu'il tourne plutôt au vinaigre !**

Edward ricana et me tendit sa paume que je frappai avec la mienne. Emmett lui tira la langue et Laurel râla.

 **\- J'ai faim moi !**

 **\- Ce qu'une adolescente demande, doit être donné !**

Laurel me sourit et elle servit le dîner. C'était très bon, grâce à Laurel je pense, parce qu'Edward n'était pas un fin cuisinier.

 **\- Comment fait-on pour demain ? J'ai une réunion demain après midi. Ça va me prendre pas mal de temps.**

 **\- Je peux prendre Laurel au bureau avec moi. Je n'ai pas de rendez** **-** **vous, juste de la paperasse à faire. Mon bureau et celui d'Edward sont communiquant, elle aura de l'espace. Ça t'embêterai Laurel ?**

 **\- Pas du tout. Je prendr** **ai** **un livre et ma tablette. Edward tu veux bien ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, mais ça risque d'être long.**

Laurel haussa les épaules.

 **\- J'ai l'habitude avec l'école.**

Je souris et repris la parole.

\- **Alors c'est fait ? Demain midi nous mangeons ensemble et Laurel restera avec nous ensuite jusqu'au soir.**

 **\- Si je finis avant vous, je passerai la prendre.**

C'était réglé. Edward prit alors parole.

 **\- Alors Laurel ? Comment vont les cours ? Même si c'est visiblement long.**

 **\- Tout va bien, mais j'aime pas les cours o** **ù** **il faut écrire et tout. J'aime que faire la pâtisserie moi.**

 **\- Et tu t'entends bien avec tes professeurs ?**

 **\- Oui, ils sont gentils avec moi. Je vais avoir un stage** **à** **faire.**

 **\- Et tu as déjà des pistes ?**

 **\- Non. Je dois chercher, c'est en juin.**

 **\- Bella et moi pouvons chercher quelque chose ici pour toi si tu veux. Au cas où tu ne trouves rien à Seattle.**

 **\- Oui. Je t'enverrai les dates et tout. Ça pourrait être bien.**

Je souris et Edward réattaqua avec un manque évident de subtilité.

 **\- On verra ce qu'on peut faire. Je te le promets. Et à l'école, comment ça va avec tes camarades ? Tu as de** **bonnes** **copines** **?**

 **\- Euh oui, ils sont gentils avec moi. Il y a pas que des trisomiques. J'ai deux copines normales, qui sont même déjà venues à la maison.**

 **\- Et des copains ?**

Je mis un coup de coude aussi discrètement que possible dans les côtes de mon mari tandis que Laurel nous regarda d'un air un peu effrayé et Emmett avec interrogation.

\- **Je demande juste si tu as des copains garçons.**

 **\- J'ai toujours eu des copains garçons... Heu je me sens pas très bien, je suis fatiguée je crois.**

 **\- Je t'accompagne, ma chérie. Les garçons vont débarrasser et faire la vaisselle. Hein, les gars ?**

Je me levai et pris la main de Laurel. Ensemble nous allâmes dans sa chambre.

\- **Tu vas bien, ma puce ?**

 **\- Euh oui, oui. Edward demande beaucoup de choses.**

 **\- Tu sais qu'il est curieux.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi s'il t'embête de trop. Je vais te dire une chose. Tu as dix huit ans, tu es une grande fille. Tu n'as aucun compte à lui rendre. C'est ton frère, pas ton père. Si tu ne veux pas lui dire un secret, tu n'es pas oblig** **ée** **. Et tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable d'avoir des secrets. C'est ta vie.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui. Sauf si ce secret te met en danger bien sûr.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas en danger.**

 **\- Super. Alors tant que tu ne veux rien dire, ne dit rien, chérie.**

Elle fronça les sourcils et parla après un moment de réflexion.

\- **Est-ce que tu me dis ça pour me rassurer et me forcer à t'en parler à toi ?**

 **\- Non** **,** **Laurel non. Je suis triste que tu penses ça. C'est mon genre d'agir ainsi ?**

 **\- Non, désolée, Bella.**

 **\- Si tu ne veux rien me dire, ne me di** **s** **rien. Et si tu veux me parler, je serai là, je t'écouterai. Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir des secrets, je sais ce que c'est de ne rien dire ou de le faire que lorsque l'on est prêt à en parler.**

 **\- Tu as des secrets là maintenant ?**

 **\- J'en ai un oui. Mais je ne peux pas en parler.**

 **\- D'accord. Je vais réfléchir à tout ça, Bella. Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- De rien, ma grande. Vien** **s** **me faire un câlin.**

Elle vint se blottir dans mes bras et je caressai ses long cheveux blond.

 **\- Repose** **-** **toi, Laurel. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour tes frères. Je m'en occupe.**

 **\- Ils ne seront pas** **fâchés** **?**

 **\- Non, je te le promets.**

 **\- Merci, Bella. T'es la meilleure. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Alle** **z** **, bonne nuit.**

Je l'embrassai et la laissai seule dans sa chambre pour aller retrouver les garçons. Ils étaient dans le salon, un verre de whisky à la main en train de discuter. Quand ils me virent, il se tournèrent vers moi et Emmett parla.

 **\- Edward m'a** **expliqué** **. Laurel** **a** **un petit copain ? C'est quoi cette connerie ! Bordel c'est un bébé encore !**

 **\- Est-ce que tu as parlé avec elle? Elle t'a dit un truc ? Le nom du gars ?**

 **\- Il faut qu'on en sache le plus possible sur lui. Bella tu pourrais demander à ton père de faire des recherche** **s** **sur lui ? Ou toi à Pau** **l,** **Edward ?**

 **\- Il me faut juste un nom. Papa dit que le gamin est trisomique lui aussi. Mais débrouillard comme Laurel.**

 **\- STOP !**

Les garçons arrêtèrent leurs bêtises et me regardèrent avec surprise. Ils étaient fous !

 **\- Non mais vous êtes dingues ou quoi ? C'est quoi votre problème ?**

 **\- Notre sœur à un copain, Bella ! Il** **f** **aut qu'on soit prudent !**

 **\- Et toi tu n'as jamais eu de copine ? Mathilde et Jane ça ne te parle pas ? Et toi Emmett tu** **as** **épousé** **Rosalie vierge à** **dix huit** **ans après lui avoir fait la** **cour** **et** **demandé** **sa main à son père ?**

 **\- Bella, chérie...**

 **\- Non ! Elle a dix huit ans ! Elle est peut être amoureuse, j'en sais rien, elle ne m'a rien dit ! Et je ne veux pas le savoir. Si elle ne veut rien dire, c'est son droit ! Un truc qui s'appelle la vie privée ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez dit ? Demander à mon père des infos sur un trisomique de dix huit ans ? Ça m'étonnerai** **t** **qu'il trouve un cas** **ier** **!**

 **\- Isabella...**

 **\- Non, Edward ! Tu peux m'appeler Isabella et me menacer je n'en démord** **erai** **pas ! Elle n'a rien fait de mal ! Je sais que c'est votre sœur et que vous l'aimez, vous voulez la protéger. Mais est-ce qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'avoir sa vie ? Son jardin secret ? Elle ne peut pas être amoureuse et vouloir garder ça pour elle ? Il n'y a pas de crime ? Pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas être heureuse** **?**

 **\- Les relations amoureuses entre trisomiques...**

 **\- Oh ferme** **-** **là, Edward ! Vous avez** **passé** **toute sa vie à la considérer comme une petite fille normale, qu'elle soit trisomique n'a jamais été une excuse ! Maintenant elle est adolescente et ça devrait changer ? Parce qu'elle est peut-être amoureuse ?** **C** **a ferait que sa trisomie soit un problème ? Non ! Continuez à la traiter comme n'importe qui !**

 **\- Mais elle n'est pas n'importe qui !**

 **\- Et vous allez la rendre malheureuse si vous agissez comme vous voulez le faire ! Elle n'aura pas confiance et ne vous dira plus rien ! Elle vous aimes les garçons. Elle vous aimes si fort si vous saviez ! Si vous voulez l'aider, faite le en respectant sa vie privée. Quand elle sera prête et rassurée elle viendra vous en parler. Ne la braquez pas en complotant dans son dos.**

 **\- Alors quoi on attends ? Et s'il lui fait du mal ?**

 **\- Tu as brisé le cœur de Mathilde en annulant votre mariage. Tu lui as fait du mal. Trisomique ou pas, on souffre parfois en amour. Elle a besoin de faire ses propres expériences et ses propre choix. Laissez** **-** **lui cette chance ! Et elle continuera à aimer follement ses deux idiots de grands** **-** **frères.**

Les garçons échangèrent un regard et Emmett prit la parole.

 **\- Si jamais ce garçon lui fait du mal, je jure que...**

 **\- Tu agiras à ce moment là. Mais pour le moment il doit sûrement la rendre heureuse. Vous ne voyez pas comment elle rayonne ? Elle sourit** **tout** **le temps, elle fait attention à elle, elle est joyeuse, elle se maquille, elle** **a** **perdu du poids... elle est magnifique.**

 **\- Toutes les ados font ça.**

 **\- Et toutes les ados tombent amoureuses, les gars.** **Laissez-** **la vivre. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne veut pas en parler parce qu'elle a peur de vos réactions. Elle vous connaît et je la comprends. Soyez avec elle, pas contre elle.**

Edward soupira et secoua la tête. Aucun des deux ne me répondit, j'espère que le message était passé.

- **Bien, vous pouvez noyer votre chagrin dans le whisky, mais je ne veux plus vous entendre comploter à ce sujet. Personne ne demandera rien à Paul, ni à mon père. Et surtout personne ne harc** **è** **lera cette pauvre Laurel avec des questions sur le sujet. Et j'espère que lorsqu'elle viendra se confier à vous, alors vous la soutiendrez et serait heureux pour elle. Je serai heureuse moi. Elle mérite tout le bonheur du monde ! Comme toi avec Rosalie, Emmett, o** **u** **toi et moi, Edward. S'il vous plaît, vous me le promettez ?**

De toute évidence de contre cœur les frères Cullen murmurèrent un « promis, Bella ». Je souris et conclus.

\- **Je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit à vous deux. Et réfléchissez à ça :** **a** **vec un peu de chance, elle ne fera pas comme moi en se mariant à dix huit ans avec son premier amour !**

J'avoue que c'était par pur sadisme. Je leur souris alors que leur mâchoire touchait le sol. Je les abandonnai ensuite pour regagner ma chambre. Je pris ma douche, brossai mes dents et allai dans mon lit en y trouvant avec surprise Brad Pitt.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu viens faire une bêtise encore ? Être méchant avec moi parce que tu sens le changement ?**

Minutieusement j'inspectai le lit et les alentours, il était capable d'avoir pissé quelque part. Mais visiblement il était clean.

- **Pas de bêtise ? Tu le jures ? On fait une trêve ?**

Je m'allongeai dans le lit et il vint se mettre contre moi en frottant sa tête dans mon cou.

 **\- Tu sais, j'ai rien demandé moi non plus. Mais c'est comme ça, toi et moi on va devoir affronter tout ça. Reste av** **ec** **moi jusqu'à ce qu'Edward arrive. Tu veux bien ?**

Je le caressai et l'embrassai alors qu'il ronronnait. Tout était presque normal. J'allai m'endormir quand Edward arriva, je l'entendis se doucher puis rapidement il vint coller son corps rafraîchis par l'eau contre le mien chaud grâce aux couvertures. Bien sûr il chassa Brad Pitt.

 **\- Non... ça faisait presque une semaine qu'il ne m'avait pas fait de câlin...**

 **\- Il reviendra.**

 **\- Hum...**

Il embrassa mon cou et passa ses bras autour de moi.

 **\- Merci, Bella.**

 **\- D'quoi ? J'suis fatiguée, va droit au but.**

 **\- Pour Laurel. Tu as raison. Et ça m'énerve. Mais tout ce que tu as dit est vrai. Emmett et moi seront avec elle, pas contre elle comme tu l'as dit. On ne fera rien de stupide. Alors merci de nous avoir remis les pendules à l'heure.**

 **\- J'adore avoir raison. Mais j'suis fière d'vous.**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Hum.**

 **\- Bella … ?**

Je souris, il détestait quand je répondais « hum » après qu'il m'ait dit « je t'aime ». je me tournai vers lui et par la force de la taquinerie, j'ouvris les yeux pour lui répondre.

\- **Oui ?**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Ouais bon je suis pas Han Solo et toi t'es mieux que Leîa.**

Je souris. En vérité, les rôles de cette célèbre réplique dans « Star Wars » étaient inversés.

\- **Dans cette situation, je serai Han Solo et toi tu porterais de joli** **s** **macarons ! Brad Pitt serait mon Chewbacca.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas étonné, quand il miaule, on dirait que tu le comprends et vous êtes capable d'avoir des conversations.**

Je ris, j'avais très souvent des conversations avec mon chat, et il me répondait.

 **\- Edward... moi aussi je t'aime, mon chéri.**

 **\- Je préfère ça !**

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser, baiser que je lui rendis avec passion.

 **\- J'ai envie de toi, Edward...**

 **\- Je te croyais fatiguée.**

 **\- Tu as cassé mon cycle de sommeil. Je dois attendre le prochain maintenant. Alors autant qu'on s'occupe non ?**

Il rit et posa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les miennes.

 **\- Dis comme ça, c'est très tentant. Mais j'ai follement envie de toi moi aussi.**

Avec tendresse il s'occupa de moi et lorsque mon nouveau cycle de sommeil arriva, il m'emporta sans que je demande mon reste, probablement, sûrement même, grâce à mon mari.

* * *

 **Et voilà.**

 **Qu'en dite vous ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bise**

 **Lexi**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir !**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **J'espère que vous avez ou allez tous passé une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui vont encore au collège ou lycée... ou Fac ^^**

 **Bonne année scolaire à vous.**

 **Merci beaucoup à vous pour vos Reviews.**

 **Merci à ma team Bêta.**

 **Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

POV Bella

Pour une fois, je me réveillai seule. Nous étions samedi, enfin le week end ! La journée de vendredi s'était bien déroulée, Laurel avait passé l'après-midi avec Edward et moi au bureau. Nous nous étions bien amusés et elle avait été adorable. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je pus sentir qu'Edward était à mes côtés. Je tendis alors ma main vers lui en m'attendant à rencontrer son torse, sauf qu'il était assis et que ma main atterrit sur son entrejambe. Edward pouffa et je retirai ma main.

- **Madame, est-ce** **là** **des manières ?**

Je me tournai vers lui et ouvris les yeux.

 **\- Désolée.**

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. Ne soi** **s** **pas bête. Bonjour, mon amour.**

 **\- Bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Oh, j'attendais juste que tu te réveilles pour que tu me tripotes un peu.**

 **\- Pauvre malheureux.**

Je regardai l'heure, 8h. Je m'étirai et m'assis moi aussi dans le lit. Edward déposa un baiser sur ma joue et je posai ma tête sur son épaule.

- **Ce sont les prospectus que le médecin m'a donné** **s ?**

 **\- Oui. Il faudrait qu'on en parle.**

 **\- Je les ai lu** **s** **.**

 **\- Je viens de finir de le faire. Bella, on doit** **y aller** **.**

 **\- On ira à** **ces** **cours de préparation à l'accouchement et aussi à ceux o** **ù** **on nous apprend à changer une couche et donner un bain. Mais je sais déjà que j'aurai l'air d'une idiote.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **\- Parce que faire semblant de simuler une contraction pour faire la respiration du petit chien ou essuyer les fesses propres d'un bébé en plastique, me donnera forcément l'air d'une idiote. Et toi tu sais faire tout ça.**

 **\- Pas la respiration du petit chien. Chérie...**

 **\- On est obligés de** **parler** **de ça maintenant** **?** **Je viens à peine d'ouvrir les yeux, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute avant d'avoir** **posé** **le pied par terre.**

 **\- Tu sais, à force de repousser l'inévitable, tu vas te retrouver coincée. Et je pense que si tu ne veux pas faire tout ça, c'est parce que ça rend les choses trop réelle** **s** **et que tu as peur.**

 **\- C'est réel depuis que je le sais, Edward.** **E** **t depuis que je le sens bouger alors j'ai pensé à quelque chose qui...**

 **\- Pardon ?**

Il se redressa et me regarda d'un air choqué.

 **\- Tu sens le bébé bouger et tu ne me dis rien ?! Putain, Bella !** **T** **u m'as promis de me dire absolument tout concernant la grossesse** **.** **T** **u ne crois pas que c'est quelque chose à signaler ?! Depuis combien de temps** **?**

 **\- J'ai compris hier que c'était lui. Ne me crie pas dessus, s'il te plaît. Et je ne t'ai rien dit parce que tu ne peux pas le sentir toi. Quand il bouge et que je p** **ose** **mes mains sur mon ventre, je ne sens rien. C'est intérieur et très perturbant.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ?**

 **\- Je ne pourrais pas dire** **...** **ça fait comme des bulles dans mon ventre.** **O** **n dirait qu'il rebondit d'un côté à l'autre de mon ventre. Je n'aime pas trop ça. Je ne suis pas à l'aise.**

 **\- Tu n'es à l'aise avec rien avec cette grossesse.**

Je soupirai et fixai le mur en face de moi.

\- **Ne m'en veux pas.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, Bella. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.**

 **\- J'essaye... vraiment. Et j'y ai pas mal réfléchi. Je me sentirais peut-être moins ridicule s'il n'y avait que nous.**

\- **Comment ça ?**

 **\- Je... je pensais en parler à Alice. C'est une maman, elle sait faire. Elle pourrait nous enseigner la pratique, m'apprendre à changer** **une** **couche, ou à habiller le bébé et à toi aussi. Je n'aurais pas honte et je n'aurais pas l'horrible sensation que t** **out** **le monde me regarde. Et peut** **-** **être que pour la préparation à l'accouchement, on pourrait demander au médecin le nom d'une sage femme et elle viendrait elle aussi ici. Je serai moins stressée sans dix couples autours de nous. Je sais que ça fait associable mais...**

Il m'interrompit en me tournant la tête vers lui et en m'embrassant.

 **\- Ok... ok, chérie, on va faire ça. Excuse** **-** **moi de m'être énervé. J'aurais dû te laisser le temps de m'en parler.**

 **\- Je l'aurais fait mais pas au saut du lit comme ça. Et j'aurais dû te dire que je sentais que ça bougeait là** **-** **dedans. On n** **'** **est pas fâchés ?**

 **\- Non.**

Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

 **\- En fait, je suis nerveux. Nerveux parce que je vais être père, j'en suis heureux mais nerveux. Et je m'inquiète pour toi. Même si tu dis le contraire, je sais que tu es fragile. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand il bouge ? Il bouge là ?**

 **\- Non. Je ressens de la** **gêne** **, j'ai l'impression d'avoir des gaz !** **Ne r** **i** **s** **pas !**

Il pouffa de rire et je le frappai sur l'épaule.

 **\- Je vais aux toilettes ! Quand je reviens, tu ne riras plus.**

Il rit encore plus et je quittai le lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Après mon passage aux toilettes, je retournai dans ma chambre où j'ouvris la porte à Brad Pitt, qui miaulait, et qui courrut jusqu'au lit pour aller réclamer des caresses à Edward. Je les rejoignis dans le lit.

\- **Tu as vu, je ne ris plus.**

 **\- Bravo. Salut, mon chat !**

Brad Pitt miaula et délaissa Edward pour venir contre moi, ses pattes arrière sur mes cuisses et ses pattes avant sur ma poitrine pour venir frotter le haut de sa tête sous mon menton et dans mon cou.

 **\- Tu as vu, il me re-aime !**

 **\- Il a dû s'habituer à ta nouvelle odeur.**

 **\- Tu m'aimeras toujours, hein, mon chat d'amour ? Même si mes hormones te perturbent, tu m'aimeras toujours !**

Je câlinai mon chat sous le regard moqueur d'Edward.

 **\- On dirait une vieille gâteuse de quatre** **-** **vingt-dix ans.**

 **\- J'assume. Il faut que je l'emmène chez le vétérinaire cette semaine. Il lui faut un vaccin.**

 **\- Pauvre Brad Pitt. Je suis désolé pour toi. Pourquoi** **aimes-tu autant ta maîtresse ? Elle t'a coupé les couilles et te fai** **t** **faire des piqûres.**

Je ris et serrai mon chat contre moi.

 **\- N'écoute pas Edward. C'est juste un peureux. Toi, t'es fort.**

Il rit et embrassa ma joue.

 **\- On devrait peut-être se lever. Emmett et Laurel doivent nous attendre.**

 **\- Ta sœur doi** **t encore** **dormir et Emmett est un grand garçon. Reste au lit avec moi...**

 **\- Vous m'avez convaincu,** **chère** **femme.**

Je souris et installai mes jambes en travers des siennes, son bras passa autour de mes épaules et je posai ma tête contre lui.

. **Bella, avant que le bébé naisse, j'aimera** **is** **qu'on parte ensemble quelque part. Nous avons mérité des vacances, non ? Je voudrais que** **l'on** **passe une semaine ou deux quelque part au soleil ou ailleurs si tu veux.**

\- **J'aimerais beaucoup. Où ça ?**

\- **Que veux-tu faire ?**

 **\- L'hiver a été long, nous sommes en mars et il y a encore de la neige. Je voudrais aller au soleil.**

 **\- Que penses-tu des Maldives ? On pourrait aller dans un de** **ces** **hôtels au milieu de l'eau.**

 **\- Oh ça serait génial ! Quand ?**

 **\- Peut-être à la fin du mois prochain ? Ou début mai** **?**

 **\- Il faut que l'on regarde nos plannings. Ce n'est peut-être pas le moment.**

 **\- C'est absolument le moment ! Ça fait trois ans que nous attendons.**

 **\- Et qui va gérer la** **boîte** **?**

 **\- Nous, à distance, mais elle tournera au ralenti. On peut le faire, bébé. Et je crève d'envie de te voir en bikini toute la journée.**

Je l'embrassai. J'étais vraiment folle de joie à l'idée de partir au soleil avec lui. Que ce soit aux Maldives ou ailleurs, je m'en moquais.

 **\- Tu es contente ?**

 **\- Très heureuse. Et je ne pourrais pas attendre lundi pour arrêter une date !**

 **\- Après le petit déjeuner ?**

 **\- Super. Merci, chéri.**

Je posai ma main sur sa joue et l'attirai vers moi pour l'embrasser. Il répondit à mon baiser, sa main glissa le long de ma cuisse et comme d'habitude, il s'arrêta à la limite du supportable pour moi. J'avais toujours peur qu'il me touche avec ses mains, je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de cette angoisse.

 **\- Edward ? Bella ? Vous êtes debout ?**

Je m'écartai de mon mari et m'installai correctement dans le lit pendant qu'Edward autorisait sa sœur à entrer. Laurel ouvrit la porte, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux encore brouillés par le sommeil et avec un pyjama avec écrit « Je suis une princesse », ce qui me fit sourire.

 **\- Bonjour... je peux venir avec vous ? Je suis toute seule, Emmett dort encore. Je l'entend** **s** **ronfler à travers la porte.**

 **\- Viens** **ici, blondinette !**

Edward tendit les bras vers sa sœur et elle vint s'y blottir.

 **\- Comment tu vas ? Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Oui super. Et vous ? Oh coucou, Brad Pitt !**

Elle caressa la tête du chat et s'installa entre moi et Edward.

 **\- Bella, je peux demander quelque chose à Edward sans que tu te fâches ?**

 **\- Euh, bien sûr.**

 **\- Edward, on pourrait passer un après** **-** **midi rien que tous les deux ?**

Je souris et croisai les bras.

\- **Je suis très, très fâchée !**

Edward rit et embrassa la joue de sa sœur.

 **\- N'écoute pas Bella. Elle est jalouse quand je la quitte cinq minutes. Je serai très content de passer** **un** **après-midi avec toi.**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas te vexer, Bella.**

 **\- Non. Je te le prête. Ne t'inquiète pas, j'aurais de quoi m'occuper avec Emmett.**

Elle gloussa et prit ma main.

 **\- Merci, Bella. Alors Alice vient ce soir ?**

 **\- Oui et si tu veux bien, on va prendre notre petit déjeuner et ensuite on sort toutes les deux faire des courses** **. Ce** **t après** **-** **midi, pendant que toi tu nous f** **eras** **un super gâteau, moi je ferai un super dîner. Rien que nous deux.**

 **\- Oh oui ! Je sais déjà quoi faire !**

 **\- Alors debout !**

Nous nous levâmes tous les trois et Edward tambourina à la porte de la chambre d'Emmett avant de l'ouvrir et de lui crier de se lever. Laurel et moi étions mortes de rire. Edward était fier de son coup et Emmett était furieux, bien sûr.

La matinée passa rapidement, Paul m'accompagna avec Laurel faire des courses pour le dîner de ce soir. Laurel était plus pipelette que jamais, mais elle n'évoqua jamais son amoureux présumé, ce qui me faisait douter de son existence. À midi, j'appelai Edward pour lui dire que je déjeunais en ville avec sa sœur. Nous ne rentrâmes à la maison que vers 13h30. Emmett et Edward jouaient au tennis à la wii à grands coups de cris et de frappes dans le vent.

 **\- Edward, tu gagnes, j'espère ?**

 **\- Toujours, mon amour, toujours !**

Je ris et allai ranger les courses avec Laurel dans la cuisine. Nous n'avions rien acheté qui méritait d'être mis au froid immédiatement.

 **\- Laurel, tu as l'air épuisée, chérie** **.**

 **\- Je suis un peu fatiguée, oui.**

 **\- Moi aussi. Tu veux venir t'allonger avec moi ? Juste une heure, ensuite on se mettra à cuisiner. Nous avons le temps.**

 **\- D'accord.**

J'allai prévenir les garçons que nous allions nous allonger, Edward me tendit alors sa joue sans quitter des yeux l'écran de la télévision. Je l'embrassai rapidement pour ne pas le perturber dans sa partie et allai dans ma chambre avec Laurel. Brad Pitt s'installa à côté de ma tête, Laurel entoura mon bras avec les siens et nous collâmes nos têtes l'une à l'autre. J'allais m'endormir quand elle parla.

 **\- Comment tu as su que tu ét** **ais** **amoureuse ?**

 **\- Euh... quand je suis tombée amoureuse de Jacob j'étais jeune. J'avais seize ans. Il était beau, grand, gentil. En fait, je voulais** **tout** **le temps être avec lui, je me sentais heureuse quand il était avec moi et je me sentais vide quand il ne l'était pas.**

\- **Jacob, c'est celui qui est mort ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et comment tu as su que tu ne l'aimais plus ?**

 **\- Je n'étais plus aussi heureuse. C'était mon ami simplement.**

 **\- Et avec Edward ?**

 **\- La même chose mais en pire. C'est beaucoup plus fort.**

Elle ne dit rien et soupira alors que j'attendais patiemment qu'elle se confie.

 **\- Bella... je crois que je suis amoureuse.**

 **\- Tu peux me parler, chérie.**

 **\- Il y a un garçon dans ma classe. Je le trouve très beau, il est gentil et quand on est ensemble, on parle tout le temps. Au début, il me tenait la main parfois... on passait les récréations que nous deux. Et le soir, j'avais envie de l'appeler. Alors je le faisais.**

 **\- Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle ?**

 **\- Adam. Il est trisomique comme moi. Mais il est très doué** **et très intelligent. Tu veux le voir ? J'ai une photo.**

 **\- Bien sûr !**

Elle prit son téléphone, posé sur la table de chevet, et, après avoir fait défiler quelques photos, me montra celle où elle était en compagnie d'un jeune homme brun, un peu plus grand qu'elle. Ils étaient tous les deux côte à côte en tenue de cuisine. Le garçon tenait Laurel par les épaules et elle avait un bras autour de sa taille. Ils étaient mignons ensemble.

 **\- Vous êtes beaux ensemble.**

 **\- J'en ai d'autre...**

Elle fit défiler plusieurs photos où ils étaient tous les deux ou avec d'autres amis. Des selfies amusant où ils faisaient des grimaces ou d'autres où l'un des deux embrassait la joue de l'autre...

- **Et il est amoureux de toi lui aussi ?**

 **\- Bella... il m'a... embrass** **ée** **sur la bouche ! Comme Emmett et Rose, mes parents ou toi et Edward.**

 **\- Il t'a forcée ?**

 **\- Non ! Je** **le voulai** **s** **. Mais j'avais peur. Il m'a dit que j'étais la plus jolie des filles de l'école, que j'étais une bonne pâtissière et que j'étais intelligente. Il a dit qu'il aimait être avec moi. Et il m'a** **embrassée** **. Et là... j'ai eu plein de papillon** **s** **dans le ventre. C'était bizarre. Et après, j'arrêtais pas de sourire. Même en classe ! Et même en y pensant, je souris.**

 **\- Oh, ma puce !**

Je la serrai dans mes bras et embrassai sa joue.

\- **Je suis heureuse pour toi. Mais tu dois faire attention, Laurel. Surtout ne fai** **s** **jamais rien que tu ne veu** **illes** **pas. Tu dois dire non si tu n'es pas d'accord. Il faut que tu restes concentrée sur tes études, pas de bêtises d'accord ?**

 **\- Et s'il veut qu'on fasse des bébés ?**

 **\- Pas maintenant, j'espère ! Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je te le répète, ne fai** **s** **rien que tu ne veuilles pas. On pourra en parler tou** **tes** **les deux, mais là c'est beaucoup trop tôt. Tu es jeune, lui aussi...**

 **\- Je crois que ça me fait peur.**

 **\- Parce que tu n'es pas prête. C'est le début, ma chérie. Combien de fois tu l'as embrassé ?**

 **\- Juste une fois, avant les vacances. Je voulais venir ici pour te parler. Au téléphone, c'est pas pareil. Et je voulais pas parler à maman et Rose n'a jamais le temps. J'ai que toi.**

 **\- Je serai toujours là pour t'aider et t'écouter. Tu ne dois pas penser à tout ça. Il faut déjà que tu saches si tu veux qu'il soit ton petit ami ou non.**

 **\- Je le veux, oui.**

 **\- Alors d'accord, mais apprenez à vous connaître. C'était ton ami, mais maintenant il faut que vous appreniez à être des amoureux. Et si tu vois que tu n'es pas heureuse et que ça ne fonctionne pas, alors tu devras arrêter.**

 **\- Comment je le saurai ?**

 **\- C'est dans ton cœur. Tu le sauras, Laurel. Mais n'oublie jamais que si tu as le moindre problème** **,** **la moindre question, je serai là pour toi.**

Elle se serra contre moi et chuchota.

\- **J'ai peur qu'Edward et Emmett me grondent.**

 **\- Je les gronderai encore plus fort s'ils agissent comme des idiots. Crois** **-** **moi. Tu veux que j'en parle avec eux ?**

 **\- Non, je crois que c'est moi qui doit le faire. Bella... tu sais, des fois je suis pas comme toutes les filles, je suis un peu ailleurs, je fai** **s** **des colères ou je m'énerve pour rien... Je vois comment elles sont les filles** **normales** **de mon âge. Moi j'ai l'impression d'être un bébé encore, une petite fille. Je comprends pas tout, j'ai du mal pour lire ou faire des maths... j'aime pas quand les choses c** **hangent** **, ça me fait peur.**

Nous avions ce point en commun, elle et moi. Je resserrai ma prise autour d'elle.

 **\- Tu as peur d'avoir un petit** **ami ?**

 **\- J'ai envie parce que je crois que je l'aime. J'aime mes frères, Edward un peu plus... mais Adam, je l'aime encore plus fort. Mais je me demande si j'ai le droit d'être comme tout le monde.**

 **\- Bien sûr que tu as le droit d'être amoureuse et heureuse. Et si c'est avec Adam, alors fonce** **!** **Mais ne fai** **s** **pas de bêtises en précipitant les choses. Tu sais, les filles de ton âge, normales comme tu dis, sont parfois, souvent même, très stupides et font de graves erreurs ! Je te trouve plus intelligente que certaines. N'aies pas peur et tu sais que je suis avec toi. Et je suis certaine que tes frères le seront aussi.**

 **\- Tu voudras bien le rencontrer ?**

 **\- Bien sûr ! J'en serai très heureuse même !**

 **\- On pourrait le voir sur l'ordinateur, non ?**

 **\- Si tu veux.**

 **\- Je verrai avec lui pour le jour, quand il pourra.**

 **\- D'accord. Alors c'était ça ton secret ?**

 **\- Oui. Je me sens mieux de te l'avoir dit. Je l'avais di** **t** **à personne encore, tu es la première.**

J'embrassai son front.

\- **Merci de me faire confiance. Tu veux savoir mon secret à moi ? Mais tu devras me promettre de ne le dire à personne. Il n'y a que Edward qui est au courant. C'est très important Laurel, de ne rien dire encore.**

 **\- Euh, d'accord.**

 **\- Je vais avoir un bébé. Enfin, on va avoir un bébé avec Edward.**

J'attendai avec inquiétude la réaction de Laurel. Elle me fixait avec des yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte et un air interdit.

 **\- Bella, c'est vrai ?**

Je hochai la tête et elle se mit à pleurer. Je me relevai, alarmée et paniquée.

 **\- Laurel, pourquoi tu pleures ?**

 **\- Je... Bella !**

Elle se blottit contre moi et renifla avant de répondre.

 **\- Quoi, chérie ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Je... s'il te plaît... je pourrais être la marraine ? Rosalie** **a** **pas** **voulu** **pour Jared et Dylan. Elle a choisi** **d'autres** **filles. Elle** **a** **dit que j'avais déjà la chance d'être leur tante. Dis oui, Bella, s'il te plaît !**

 **\- Oui... enfin je crois. Il faut que j'en parle à Edward mais je suis certaine qu'il dira oui. Et ça me ferait très plaisir. Tu es contente ? Tu ne pleures pas parce c'est une mauvaise nouvelle ?**

 **\- Mais non ! Je suis trop heureuse ! Et c'est une fille ? Un garçon ? On voit pas... fai** **s** **voir ?**

Je soulevai mon t-shirt et elle posa ses mains sur mon ventre, il était aussi rebondi que si je sortais de table après un bon repas. C'était déjà plus que la semaine dernière.

 **\- On ne sait pas. Je ne voulais pas savoir, je voudrais la surprise.**

 **\- Oh j'aimerai** **s** **savoir moi. Mais tant pis. Il naît quand ?**

 **\- Euh...**

Mince... je n'en savais rien. Nous n'avions pas demandé la date. Bon nous étions en mars, j'étais à quatre mois... donc...

- **Dans le mois d'août.**

 **\- Oh, je pourrai venir quand il sera là ? Pourquoi vous le dites pas ?**

 **\- Oui, tu pourras venir. Nous ne disons** **rien** **parce que nous venons de le savoir et que je dois faire des examens pour être sûre qu'il va bien. Tant que nous ne savons pas, nous voulons garder le secret. Tu me promets de ne rien dire ?**

 **\- Promis, juré ! Oh, c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle !**

 **\- Je suis soulagée, j'ai eu peur pendant un instant.**

Elle me sourit et se blottit contre moi, je nous rallongeai et, alors qu'elle devait rêvasser dans sa tête, je m'endormis. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, Laurel dormait encore et Brad Pitt était sur le point de faire tomber un vase.

 **\- Si tu fais ça, je te tue, le chat !**

Il m'étudia et, comme s'il me provoquait, se remit à jouer avec les fleurs, ce qui fit vaciller le vase. Je me levai avant que le drame ne se produise, l'attrapai et le jetai hors de la chambre. Le gentil Brad Pitt ne pouvait pas toujours être là. Décidant de laisser Laurel tranquille, j'allai dans le salon en pensant y trouver les garçons, mais l'appartement semblait vide et silencieux. Ce n'est que lorsque je passai à côté de la petite salle de sport d'Edward que j'entendis des coups. Il devait maltraiter son sac de frappe. J'entrai après avoir frappé.

Edward était bien là, il ne portait qu'un short et ses tennis. J'avais donc le loisir d'admirer son torse luisant de sueur. Il me jeta un regard, puis un sourire plus tard, il se remit à frapper. J'allai m'asseoir sur un banc de muscu juste en face de lui.

\- **Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Ouais. Où est Emmett ?**

 **\- Réunion. Laurel ?**

 **\- Elle dort encore.**

Il hocha la tête et continua de frapper. C'était le bon moment pour lui parler, au moins il avait un défouloir.

 **\- J'ai... parlé avec ta sœur. Elle** **s** **'est confiée à moi. Et si je t'en parle, c'est pour m'assurer que tu ne seras pas un parfait crétin avec elle.**

Il arrêta de boxer pour me regarder.

- **J'étais sincère quand j'ai dit que je serai avec elle et pas contre elle.**

 **\- Alors je** **la** **laisse te l'annoncer ?**

 **\- Elle le fera quand ?**

 **\- Aucune idée.**

 **\- Alors parle, femme !**

Je secouai la tête en souriant.

 **\- Tu me promets que tu n'en feras pas toute une histoire et que tu seras raisonnable** **?** **Je ne dirai pas tout.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Elle est vraiment amoureuse.**

 **\- Merde !**

 **\- Edward !**

Il se remit à donner des coups dans le sac à un rythme régulier.

 **\- Elle m'a montré des photos. Ils sont trop mignons ensemble.**

 **\- Ils se sont embrassés ?**

 **\- Oui. Il lui a fait sa déclaration avant les vacances et il l'a embrassée. Je lui ai dit de ne rien** **précipiter** **et d'être prudente.**

 **\- Vous avez p** **a** **rlé sexe ? Tu lui as dit de pas faire de bêtises ?**

 **\- Je lui ai dit de coucher avec lui au plus vite. Bah oui, comment savoir si c'est le bon sinon ? Il est peut** **-** **être gentil mais s'il** **est** **nul au lit, ça ne vau** **t** **pas le coup !**

Edward arrêta de frapper son sac et me regarda, choqué. Sauf qu'il ne prit pas en compte le retour du sac et se le prit en pleine tête.

 **\- Edward !**

Il tituba de quelques pas et je me précipitai vers lui pour l'aider à rester debout.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- Tu as di** **t** **quoi à ma sœur ?**

 **\- Tu peux être vraiment nigaud parfois ! Bien sûr que non, je n'ai pas di** **t** **ça. Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne devait rien faire sans le vouloir vraiment. Qu'elle ne devait jamais être forcée à rien, de ne jamais faire un acte qu'elle ne** **veut** **pas faire. Et surtout de prendre son temps.**

 **\- C'est pas drôle, Bella...**

 **\- Viens t'asseoir.**

Il s'assit et m'attrapa par la taille pour me faire asseoir sur l'une de ses cuisses.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais. Alors c'est vrai ? Elle a vraiment un petit copain ?**

 **\- Oui. Et elle semble très heureuse et très amoureuse. Mais c'est nouveau, elle a peur. Elle est comme moi, elle n'aime pas le changement.**

 **\- Donc ?**

 **\- Elle aura qu'on l'écoute, qu'on la rassure et qu'on l'a soutienne. Tu feras ça ?**

 **\- J'essayerai.**

 **\- Fai** **s-** **le.**

 **\- Bien, madame. Ça me fait bizarre.**

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre.

 **\- T'imagine dans dix-huit ans, on aura la même conversation avec lui ou elle.**

 **\- Euh, à ce propos. Te fâches pas mais... j'ai dit à Laurel qu'on allait avoir un bébé.**

 **\- Oh, et ?**

 **\- Elle a pleuré de joie et** **a** **demandé** **à** **être la marraine.**

 **\- Elle pourra. Enfin si tu veux bien. Je sais qu'elle était déçu** **e** **quand Rose lui** **a** **dit non.**

 **\- Elle m'en a parlé. Et je veux bien. Pas de problème pour moi. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

 **\- Non. C'est plus facile pour moi de te dire que je l'ai dit à Emmett comme ça.**

Je souris et embrassai sa joue collante d'eau salée.

\- **Ok, je te t'en veux pas.**

 **\- Tu devrais** **parler** **avec lui. Rose a passé une amniocentèse aussi.**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Je dis juste ça comme ça. Je vais prendre une douche. Je te retrouve dans le bureau.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- On** **a** **pas regardé pour nos vacances ce matin. Nous sommes tranquille là, profitons-en.**

 **\- Très bonne idée.**

Il m'embrassa et j'allai rejoindre le bureau. J'allumai l'ordinateur et ma tablette avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur nos plannings. Ce n'était pas l'une de nos plus grosses périodes, cependant, avec les chinois, nous devions être prudents. J'étais le nez plongé dans nos emplois du temps quand j'entendis la porte du bureau s'ouvrir.

 **\- Je viens de regarder vite fait. Nous pourrions partir à cheval entre avril et mai.**

 **\- Oh oui, Bella** **! E** **nfuyons** **-** **nous ensemble ! Il était temps !**

Je levai les yeux vers Emmett et sourit.

\- **Excuse** **-** **moi, j'attendais ton frère. Ta réunion est finie ?**

 **\- Ouais. C'était trois fois rien. Ça m'a pri** **s** **qu'une heure ! Je peux ?**

Il désigna le siège en face de moi. Je hochai la tête avant qu'il ne s'installe.

 **\- Vas-y, Emmett. Je sais qu'il t'en a parlé. Alors di** **s-** **moi.**

 **\- Félicitations.**

J'attendais la suite, lui attendait que je le remercie. Il finit par soupirer et reprendre la parole.

\- **Bella, je crois que tu t'inquiètes trop. Arrête de réfléchir à tout ce qui pourrait arriver.**

 **\- Ce qui va arriver, Emmett.**

 **\- Ouais, vi** **s** **au jour le jour.**

 **\- Tu me connais mal.**

 **\- Il m'a dit que tu allais passer une amniocentèse. Tu redoutes les résultats ?**

 **\- Non. Ça ne me ferait rien. Je n'en serai pas dérangée. Est-ce que ça fait mal ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien, Rose** **a** **dit que c'était plus impressionnant que douloureux.**

Je pinçai les lèvres. En fait, j'avais très peur, ça m'angoissait pas mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas en parler à Edward, il ne comprendrait pas et rien que le mot « aiguille » pouvait le faire tomber dans les pommes.

\- **De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Il faut le faire.**

 **\- Tu parles comme si c'était une fatalité.**

 **\- Parce que ça ne l'est pas ? Je suis désolée d'être si peu enthousiaste. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ressens plus de g** **êne** **que de bonheur. Et je m'en veux terriblement** **.** **J** **e culpabilise énormément de ne rien ressentir. D'autant plus qu'Edward est visiblement très heureux. Moi, tout ce que je vois c'est qu'au moment** **où** **je commençais à reprendre confiance en moi et à accepter le corps qui m'a été volé, deux fois, il est de nouveaux envahi. Je suis une horrible personne.**

 **\- Oui, mais enfin Edward ne t'a pas fait ce bébé en te viol** **a** **nt, Bella. Et ce petit n'a rien demandé, tu crois qu'il mérite ça ?**

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non.** **M** **ais je n'arrive pas** **à** **aimer ce que je ressens. Et je n'aime pas le changement. Je n'étais pas prête.**

 **\- C'est très dur ce que tu dis.**

 **\- Et j'en suis désolée. Je sais que c'est horrible. Mais j'essaye de tout mon cœur, Emmett. Et je veux y arriver pour Edward et pour ce bébé qui est là sans avoir choisi. Après... on verra. Il faut juste me laisser le temps de m'y faire.**

\- **Oui, mais parle à Edward. Tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup, on s'entend bien toi et moi. Je sais que tu aimes mon frère et tout le bordel, mais ne le fai** **s** **pas souffrir. Lui, il est heureux, mais il met tout ce qu'il ressent de côté. On connaît tes phobies et ton histoire, mais tu crois pas que mon frangin** **a** **assez mis de côté ses propres besoins pour te favoriser et t'aider, toi ? Tu réalises que votre couple ne doi** **t** **pas tourner qu'autour de toi et qu'il faut que tu écoutes l'autre ?** **Ne l** **ui gâche pas son bonheur, Bella.**

Je ne répondis pas, il m'aurait frappée, je serais dans le même état. Je culpabilisais déjà de ne pas aimer correctement ce bébé, maintenant je me sentais indigne de mon mari. J'étais égoïste, cruelle et je l'empêchais d'être heureux.

 **\- Je ne dis pas ça pour être méchant, Bella. Je te demande juste de faire un effort. Et je ne veux pas que ça change quelque chose entre nous.**

Je me contentai de hocher la tête et éteignis l'ordinateur et la tablette en gardant le silence.

 **\- Bella ? Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait de la peine. Mais...**

 **\- Emmett, ça va. Merci. Il faut que j'aille réveiller Laurel pour qu'on se mette à cuisiner.**

Je me levai et sortis du bureau, dans le couloir je croisai Edward qui me sourit.

- **Tu fais quoi ? Et nos vacances ?**

 **\- On verra plus tard. Je n'avais pas vu l'heure. Il faut que j'aille réveiller Laurel pour qu'on commence le repas de ce soir.**

 **\- Euh ok. Tu veux que je regarde ?**

 **\- D'accord oui. À tout à l'heure.**

Je m'éclipsai et, alors qu'il entrait dans le bureau, je l'entendis s'adresser à Emmett.

 **\- Putain, tu lui as di** **t** **quoi ?**

Je laissai tomber et allai dans la chambre. J'envoyai un mail à ma psy lui demandant un rendez-vous au plus vite puis je réveillai Laurel. Ça allait me changer les idées. Une fois qu'elle fût prête, nous allâmes dans la cuisine, elle mit de la musique et c'était parti. Concentrée sur mon plat, je ne pensais plus à la personne que j'étais. Je croyais qu'il était heureux, j'avais ignoré qu'il avait mis ses besoins de côté pour moi. C'était un choc plutôt violent.

 **\- Bébé ? Tu peux venir avec moi cinq minutes ?**

Je levai la tête vers Edward et essuyai mes mains tout en le suivant jusqu'au bureau. Il ferma la porte.

 **\- Dernière semaine d'avril et première semaine de mai. Ça te va ?**

 **\- Oui j'imagine.**

En fait j'avais, moi aussi, pensé à ce moment-là.

 **\- Super, je vais réserver tout ce qu'il faut alors.**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas attendre qu'on soit** **certains** **de** **pouvoir** **partir ?**

 **\- Nous sommes sûrs. Si on n** **'** **impose rien, on n** **'** **y arrivera jamais.**

 **\- D'accord alors. Mais tu ne veux pas de l'aide pour les réservations ?**

 **\- Non. Je m'en occupe.**

 **\- Super alors. Épate** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Ça marche. Ça va avec Laurel ?**

 **\- On avance, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle prépare en dessert mais ça va être grandiose.**

 **\- Super.**

Je souris et ouvris la porte dans le but de retourner dans la cuisine, sauf qu'Edward tendit son bras et referma la porte. Il me fixait.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Emmett est un gros naze, Bella ! Ne change pas, je t'en supplie ne change pas. Je t'aime comme ça et j'aime notre couple comme il est. Et je suis certain que tu aimeras follement notre bébé. Beaucoup de femme n'aime** **nt** **pas être enceinte, mais ça ne veut rien dire. Alors arrêtons, tous les deux, de nous prendre la tête et vivons au jour le jour.**

 **\- J'ai demandé à ma psy un rendez** **-** **vous.**

 **\- Parfait, je la contacterai aussi pour moi. Et on fera des séances ensemble si tu veux.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je me mis dans ses bras, il embrassa mon cou et me serra dans ses bras.

 **\- On s'en fout de l'avis des autres. C'est notre vie. Si je ne suis pas content, je le dis. Ce n'est pas vrai ?**

 **\- Tu hurles.**

 **\- Exactement.**

 **\- Et toi aussi tu me le dis quand tu n'es pas contente. Alors tout va bien.**

 **\- On en discutera avec le docteur Monfort.**

 **\- Oui. Alle** **z,** **va cuisiner, je m'occupe des vacances.**

 **\- D'accord. Je t'aime.**

Il m'embrassa et rouvrit la porte pour me laisser partir. Tranquillement, mais ni apaisée ni soulagée, j'allai rejoindre la cuisine pour continuer à cuisiner. Le repas allait être délicieux et le dessert que préparait Laurel m'intriguait de plus en plus. À 19h, tout était prêt, je rangeai la cuisine pendant que Laurel était partie se préparer. Edward me retrouva.

 **\- J'ai tout réservé. Absolument tout, avion et hôtel. Tu peux rêver à tes quinze jours sur une plage !**

 **\- Le bonheur... toi en maillot toute la journée !**

 **\- Et à poil toutes les nuits !**

Je pouffai et terminai de laver le plan de travail.

 **\- Je suis sérieux, cinq mois sans tes règl** **es** **, il faut en profiter !**

 **\- Je ne suis toujours pas un objet, tu sais.**

 **\- Non, tu es ma femme. Arrête, il est propre ce comptoir, Bella.**

Ça faisait trois fois que je passais l'éponge, je rêvassais déjà à mes vacances. Je laissai tomber le ménage et montai sur le plan de travail. J'attirai Edward à moi, je nouai mes jambes à sa taille, mes bras autour de son cou.

 **\- Tu es heureux, chéri ? Depuis notre rencontre ?**

 **\- Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, oui. Sinon ça n'aurait pas marché, tu ne crois pas ?**

 **\- Si.**

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux.

 **\- C'est tout ce que je veux savoir pour ce soir.**

 **\- Je suis heureux.**

 **\- Bien. Je vais aller me changer.**

 **\- Ils sont là. C'est pour ça que je suis venu ici en fait.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit !**

 **\- J'allai** **s** **pas refuser un câlin !**

 **\- Tu es incorrigible !**

Il rit et je descendis de mon perchoir. Main dans la main, nous allâmes dans le salon où Alice, Jasper et Marshall nous attendaient. Je saluai tout le monde puis m'excusai pour aller changer de tenue. Après avoir enfilé un nouveau jean, je pris soin de choisir un t-shirt assez large. Hélas pour moi, on frappa à la porte puis Alice entra avant d'avoir ma permission. J'étais en soutien-gorge et même si j'avais eu le réflexe de me cacher, elle m'avait vue.

 **\- Je le savais ! Tu es enceinte !**

* * *

 **Et voilàààààààààààààà !**

 **Bonne semaine**

 **Bisous**

 **Lexi**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir !**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Merci à vous toutes d'être encore et toujours là.**

 **Merci à toute pour vos reviews.**

 **Merci à ma team Bêta pour le boulot !**

 **Très bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Edward

\- **Tien** **s,** **chérie.**

Je tendis à ma femme son cocktail de jus de fruit. Nous étions sur une des plages paradisiaques des Maldives et ce depuis presque une semaine et demie. C'était notre dernier jour ici. Bella était plus bronzée que jamais et elle était encore plus magnifique. Elle allait entrer dans son sixième mois de grossesse et même si je me gardais bien de lui dire, j'adorais la voir enceinte.

Les choses n'étaient toujours pas devenues faciles et elle ne semblait toujours pas accepter le bébé. Mais elle faisait face, elle allait à tous les rendez-vous, faisait les examens, écoutait les recommandations mais avec un détachement qui faisait peine à voir. Elle le faisait parce qu'il fallait le faire, rien de plus, le reste du temps elle ne s'en préoccupait pas.

Alice avait deviné toute seule la grossesse de ma femme et l'avait prise sur le fait. Du coup, Jasper était lui aussi au courant. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient tous les deux accepté de nous aider, enfin surtout Bella, pour apprendre quelques gestes du quotidien : changer les couches, donner le bain, faire les biberons, l'habiller... bref. Bella avait commencé ses cours avec Alice. Et nous avions aussi débuté les cours de préparation à l'accouchement. Une sage-femme venait à la maison et Bella prenait ça comme une corvée mais elle s'appliquait.

Je crois qu'elle acceptait tout ça pour moi. Elle cherchait à me montrer qu'elle faisait des efforts. En plus mon crétin de frère, en voulant, je pense, m'aider, avait empiré les choses. Il s'y était pris comme un débile pour essayer de faire comprendre à ma femme que nous pourrions être heureux avec ce bébé. Bref, Emmett resterait Emmett jusqu'à la fin, il ne changerait jamais.

 **\- Merci. Tu viens te baigner après ? J'ai chaud !**

 **\- Si tu veux. J'ai eu Alex au téléphone.**

 **\- Oh !** **E** **t** **,** **tout va bien ?**

Alex était une perle ! Et je le devais encore à Bella. Moi je n'aurais jamais engagé ce type si j'avais fait le recrutement moi-même. Le pire c'est que ma femme avait eu raison. Il était elle au masculin. Ils avaient la même façon de bosser et le même dévouement. En plus, il était très sympa, assez blagueur et plutôt sarcastique et cynique, ce que j'aimais beaucoup. Bien sûr, il savait être discret, très pro et restait toujours à sa place. Bella l'aimait bien, elle l'avait formé, tout expliqué et il avait tout appris et compris très vite. Je lui faisais confiance. Il avait passé son mois d'essai, il était engagé et Bella me tapait sur le système en me rabâchant et en me faisant remarquer que c'était grâce à elle. Le pire ? Alex était rentré dans son jeu et quand je le remerciais de quelque chose, il disait « Sans votre femme, je ne serais pas là » quand Bella était avec nous.

 **\- Oui super. Il m'a envoyé des papiers par mail. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Il va y avoir cent mille choses à faire...**

 **\- Je sais, ouais. Dernière vacances à deux...**

 **\- On est deux et demi là.**

 **\- Ouais. Pourquoi on prend l'avion demain ? Il nous reste quatre jours. Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas prolonger le séjour** **?**

 **\- J'ai prévu autre chose. Surprise.**

 **\- Bonne ou mauvaise ?**

 **\- On verra sur le moment. J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop.**

 **\- Dis** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Non, tu m'arracherais les yeux. Je préfère te mettre** **devant** **le fait accompli.**

 **\- Je n'aime pas tes manigances, Edward. T** **u le sais pourtant.** **C'est dangereux ?**

 **\- Non. Pas pour toi. Viens te baigner, pense à autre chose. Je suis sûr que Toutânkhamon veu** **t** **se baigner.**

Depuis qu'elle m'en avait fait la remarque après la première échographie, nous avions tendance à appeler le bébé comme ça.

 **\- Il est déjà dans l'eau, ça va pour lui.**

 **\- Ouais mais toi tu vas te dessécher et je vais devoir t'arroser pour te réhydrater !**

 **\- Tu es bien moqueur aujourd'hui !**

Je souris et l'aidai à se lever. Elle n'aurait pas été enceinte je l'aurais jeté sur mon épaule et j'aurais couru vers l'eau. Je me contentai alors de l'arroser.

\- **Bella ! Merde !**

Elle m'avait eu la première ! Elle rit et je me mis à sa poursuite. Même si elle était enceinte elle était plutôt rapide et agile. Tandis qu'elle m'échappait, elle riait et moi j'étais fou de joie de la voir comme ça. Lorsque je réussis à l'attraper, je la capturai dans mes bras. Elle posa ses mains sur ma taille et m'embrassa.

 **\- J'ai gagné, bébé. Je t** **'ai eue.**

 **\- Quelle est ma peine pour avoir perdu ?**

 **-** **Un baiser suffira.**

Elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Je suis le plus heureux des hommes !**

Sur ce et sous ses rires, je me laissai tomber en arrière dans l'eau. Lorsque je me relevai, je me mis seulement à genoux, à hauteur de sa taille. Je posai mes mains dans le creux de ses reins et j'embrassai son ventre.

 **\- Salut toi là** **-** **dedans ? C'est papa... C'est comment dans le maman hôtel ?**

Je relevai les yeux vers Bella.

 **\- Il bouge ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- C'est nul que je ne sente pas encore ses coups.**

 **\- On peut échanger !**

 **\- Si seulement je pouvais. Viens dans l'eau...**

Elle se mit à son tour dans l'eau et passa ses bras autour de mon cou.

- **Tu sais, je pensais, quand on sera à New** **-** **York, on devrait commencer à préparer la chambre du bébé et acheter des affaires.**

 **\- Tu vas mettre ta salopette bleue, peindre les murs et bricoler ?**

 **\- Peut** **-** **être pas.**

 **\- On peut demander à E.C Design.**

 **\- Et donner à ma mère le plaisir de faire la chambre de notre bébé ? Non ! Je préfère me débrouiller tout seul. Tu sais quoi ? On va le faire ! Jasper pourra me donner un coup de main, Paul aussi, même Alex ! Et on choisira ensemble la chambre de notre enfant et on lui fera ensemble son petit cocon.**

 **\- Tu es décidé ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Je t'achèterai une salopette !**

 **\- Chiche !**

 **\- Tu me connais si mal ?**

Je ris et l'embrassai. Je savais qu'elle le ferait. Et j'avais vraiment envie de faire la chambre de mon bébé moi-même. Je voulais m'impliquer et j'espérai qu'en entraînant Bella dans mes idées, elle apprécierait à son tour les choses.

 **\- Bella, je t'aime.**

 **\- Quelle déclaration ! Je t'aime aussi. Et si on rentrait à l'hôtel pour profiter un peu ?**

 **\- Ok, on reviendra à la plage en soirée.**

 **\- On verra.**

Elle se releva et main dans la main nous longeâmes la plage pour nous diriger vers notre hôtel. Il s'agissait en fait d'une maison sur pilotis. Nous avions une grande chambre, une salle de bain, un salon, une terrasse une petite piscine et il y avait aussi quelques marches en bois qui donnaient directement accès à la mer. Bien souvent, je plongeais directement de la terrasse. Ce qu'il y avait de formidable, c'était que de n'importe où nous étions dans la maison, il y avait toujours une vue sur la mer ou sur la plage grâce à de grandes baies vitrées.

Après avoir passé le reste de l'après-midi à profiter de la mer et du soleil, il fut l'heure de faire nos valises. Bella traînait des pieds, j'avoue que j'avais un pincement au cœur. Nous avions vraiment passé de formidables vacances, mais je savais que l'avenir nous réservait de belles choses. J'y croyais fortement.

 **\- Alors tu me dis où on va demain ?**

 **\- On ira à l'aéroport.**

 **\- Passer nos derniers jours de vacances ?**

 **\- Oui. Surprise !**

Elle sourit et son attention fut détournée, Dieu merci, par la sonnerie de sa tablette.

 **\- C'est Laurel, par Skype !**

 **\- Oh, je veux la voir !**

Bella accepta l'appel et nous allâmes nous installer sur les transats de la terrasse. Bella fit de grands coucous devant la caméra.

 **\- Salut, Laurel ! Comment tu vas ?**

Je m'incrustai sur la vidéo.

 **\- Salut, blondinette ! Oh bonjour, Adam.**

Adam était le... l'ami de ma sœur. Je ne l'avais vu que par Skype, il était très sympa et aussi autonome que ma petite sœur.

 **\- Bon-Bonjour Ed-ward.**

Bon il bégayait un peu mais ce n'était pas gênant. Je lui souris et Laurel reprit la parole.

- **Vous êtes tout bronzé** **s** **!**

 **\- Oui, ton frère** **a** **les fesses toutes blanches !**

Laurel pouffa de rire et moi je m'offusquai faussement.

\- **Non mais ! Alors Laurel ? Il est quelle heure à Seattle ?**

 **\- 9h30, Adam et moi on va avec papa et maman à l'aquarium. Mais j'ai vu que Bella était connectée alors j'ai voulu vous dire coucou. Il est tard pour vous ?**

 **\- 21h30. Regarde, le soleil se couche.**

Je pris la tablette des mains de Bella et la tournait vers le coucher du soleil pendant quelques secondes.

 **\- C'est trop beau ! Vous rentrez à New** **-** **York quand ?**

 **\- Dans quatre jours, j'ai une dernière surprise pour Bella.**

 **\- Et après ? Vous viendrez à Seattle ?**

 **\- Non. Après Bella doit se reposer avant l'arrivée du bébé.**

\- **Est-ce que je peux voir ton ventre Bella ? Voir s'il a grossi.**

Bella soupira discrètement et se leva. Je montrai à ma sœur le ventre de ma femme. Elle n'avait pas le ventre d'une femme enceinte de six mois. Le docteur disait que comme Bella refusait de voir la grossesse modifier son corps, alors le bébé s'adaptait. J'avais eu peur que cela contraigne le développement du bébé mais visiblement il n'y avait pas de problème.

 **-** **Il est tout petit encore ! Oh papa et maman nous appelle. On doit y aller. Bonne nuit !**

 **\- Amusez** **-** **vous bien. Salut, Adam.**

Bella salua les adolescents et éteignit sa tablette.

 **\- Adam est sympa.**

 **\- Il a dit trois mots.**

 **\- Soit gentil avec lui, chéri.**

 **\- Je le suis. J'ai été sympa avec lui quand Laurel me l'a présenté. Je suis heureux pour elle. Mais il faut que je le voi** **s** **un peu plus pour l'adorer.**

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu l'aimes bien en fait. Et Laurel semble heureuse, non ? Emmett les surveille et je sais que ton père te donne souvent des infos. N'est-ce pas ?**

Je fuyai son regard. Elle avait raison. J'aimais bien Adam et ma sœur avait le droit d'être heureuse et amoureuse. Mais Laurel restait ma petite sœur chérie.

 **\- Je prends ça pour un oui.**

 **\- Je maintiens le fait que je veux le voir en face à face pour donner mon avis définitif.**

 **\- Oui, oui. Une dernière baignade ?**

 **\- Oui !**

Nous nous baignâmes encore un long moment, jouant tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Bella se déclare trop fatiguée. Après nos adieux à la mer turquoise, nous fîmes dignement nos adieux à notre chambre.

Le lendemain nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre l'aéroport, le voyage serait long. Nous avions deux escales ; une à Abu Dhabi et une autre à Chicago, nous avions donc presque 30 heures de vol. Pendant la première partie du voyage, je triai avec ma femme les photos de notre séjour, nous en avions pris des tonnes. Arrivés à Abu Dhabi, Bella ne tiqua pas quand elle vit que nous nous dirigions vers Chicago et durant le trajet Bella dormit, je somnolai moi aussi. À notre descente d'avion Bella était encore tellement dans le brouillard qu'elle me suivit sans se rendre compte de notre prochaine destination.

 **\- Bella... chérie nous arrivons.**

 **-** **À** **la maison ?**

 **\- Oui et non.**

Elle bâilla et frotta ses yeux.

\- **Tu vas me dire o** **ù** **nous sommes ?**

 **\- Nous... atterrissons à... Jacksonville.**

Elle écarquilla les yeux et prit un air paniqué.

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai pensé que tu devrais voir tes parents. Pour leur annoncer le bébé.**

 **\- Espèce de salop ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me mettre au pied du mur comme ça !**

 **\- S'il te plaît, Bella ne m'insulte pas ! On avait dit qu'on annoncerait la grossesse après les résultats de tes examens. Nous les avons, tout le monde l'a su avant. Sauf tes parents et ma mère, mais elle peut encore attendre.**

 **\- Donc tu me forces à l'annoncer à mes parents sous la contrainte ?**

 **\- Tu voulais leur cacher ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas leur dire ?**

 **\- Je ne... suis pas prête !**

 **\- Bella, s'il te plaît... Je crois surtout que tu as peur de les décevoir.**

 **\- Parce que je n'aime pas follement ce bébé et que je n'aime pas être enceinte ? Oui ! Ça va tuer ma mère !**

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, je tendis la main pour les essuyer mais elle se recula.

- **Bella, s'il te plaît. Arrête de te torturer. Nous leurs annonçons et c'est tout. Pas besoin d'entrer dans les détails. Et je suis sûr qu'ils peuvent comprendre ce qui t'effraie. Moi je le comprends. Et tu leur ferais de la peine si tu ne leur disai** **s** **pas. Ils ont le droit de savoir. Tu es leur seul enfant, chérie. Pour finir, je pense que leur dire en face sera plus réconfortant pour toi.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Pour voir le désespoir dans leurs yeux !**

 **\- Non. Parce que tu verras qu'ils seront heureux et fiers.**

 **\- Ils savent qu'on arrive ?**

 **\- Non. Tu as le droit de m'en vouloir mais je suis sûr de mon coup.**

 **\- C'est de la manipulation !**

 **\- Non, je ne t'ai juste pas dit où nous allions. Un secret.**

 **\- Je déteste quand tu agi** **s** **comme ça.**

 **\- Voi** **s-** **le comme une surprise !**

 **\- Me faire livrer quatorze bouquets de roses dans mon bureau le jour de la** **Sain** **t** **-** **Valentin, ça c'était une surprise ! M'obliger à faire face à mes parents pour leur annoncer mon état, non ce n'est pas une surprise !**

 **\- Je me répète peut-être mais, tu voulais leur en parler quand ?**

 **\- J'aurai appelé, envoyer un mail.**

 **\- Quand ? Aux dix** **-** **huit ans de notre enfant ?**

Nous fûmes interrompus par l'hôtesse qui annonçait notre arrivée. Tout le monde se leva et récupéra ses bagages à main dans le but de sortir de l'appareil. Bella réunissait ses affaires en boudant, moi j'attendais que le monde passe un peu pour me lever à mon tour. Je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'elle saute de joie, mais je ne comprenais pas sa colère. Pourquoi voulait-elle tenir ses parents à l'écart ? Était-ce vraiment à cause du fait qu'elle vivait mal sa grossesse ?

Alors que nous attendions nos valises, je tentai un rapprochement en voulant lui prendre la main, sauf qu'elle se déroba, s'écarta de moi tout en croisant les bras. C'était ridicule. Une fois nos valises récupérées, Bella me suivit en silence jusqu'au comptoir de location de voitures, où j'avais fait une réservation. Munis des clefs, nous suivîmes un employé jusqu'à la voiture et après l'avoir remercié, je mis nos bagages dans la voiture, Bella monta directement, toujours sans un mot. Rapidement, je montai à ses côtés et pris la route pour aller chez ses parents.

 **\- Bella, c'est bon arrête de faire la tête. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si terrible.**

 **\- Tu ne vois jamais rien !**

 **\- Alors explique** **-** **moi, putain ! Au lieu de faire la gueule comme une gamine là !**

 **\- Mais tu ne comprends pas que depuis six mois je ne décide de plus rien me concernant ?! Ce bébé arrive sans que je ne sois prête, tout le monde est ravi, sauf moi qui vi** **s** **mal cette invasion. Pourtant j'essaye, j'essaye de tout mon cœur de me sentir heureuse ! Et puis, Emmett qui me balance que ça suffit de jouer les égoïstes, de penser un peu à toi !**

 **\- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'Emmett s'y était mal pri** **s** **! Tu penses à moi, je suis heureux grâce à toi** **, e** **t pas uniquement avec cette grossesse. Ça fait un peu plus de quatre ans qu'on se connaît et presque autant de temps que tu me combles de bonheur !**

 **\- Arrête s'il te plaît ! Jure** **-** **moi que jamais tu n'as dû te sacrifier dans quelque chose à cause de moi ! Ne serait-ce que quand on fait l'amour, je t'interdis des gestes, des attitudes, des positions même ! Depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas all** **é** **au cinéma ? À un concert ? Et tout ça pour quoi ? Parce que moi je ne veux pas y aller ! Ton cerveau est sans cesse en train de penser à « Comment Bella réagirai** **t** **» ! Et maintenant, il y a ce bébé et là encore, je te frustre parce que nous ne vivons pas ce moment comme les autres couples.**

Elle avait raison. Je ne répondis pas. Tous mes gestes étaient calculés et pensés en fonction d'elle.

 **\- Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas, Edward. J'aurais voulu abord** **er** **le sujet avec mes parents à ma façon. Être préparée et décider moi** **-** **même des choses. On aurait pu en parler ensemble, tu aurais pu venir me dire qu'il était temps et en discuter. Là tu me forces, tu ne me laisses pas le choix.**

 **\- Revenons** **-** **en à notre couple. Tu penses que je suis malheureux ?**

 **\- Pas là maintenant, mais je pense qu'un jour, toute cette frustration ressortira et tu m'en voudras. Et je te perdrai.**

Je secouai la tête et lui jetai un coup d'œil agacé. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas !

 **\- Là c'est toi qui ne comprends pas. Oui, au début je devais penser à tou** **s** **mes gestes avec toi, mais plus maintenant. Je n'y pense plus, c'est devenu une habitude. Et je crois que ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je t'aime si fort que tous ces détails ne comptent pas. Je n'y attache aucune importance. Je vis très bien sans aller au cinéma, sans sortir dans des lieux bourrés de monde. Même si tu** **m'imposais** **que le missionnaire au lit, je m'en moquerais parce que malgré tout, je te ferais l'amour. Jamais tu ne me perdras pour des trucs aussi insignifiants, Bella.**

 **\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce** **que** **tu penseras dans dix ans.**

 **\- Dans dix ans, nous auron** **s** **tous les deux changés, Bella. Peut** **-** **être que tu seras moins tourmentée, plus libérée. Arrête de ne planifier que le malheur.**

 **\- Ma vie est faite de malheurs.**

 **\- La vie est faite ainsi. Elle nous blesse, chacun de nous. J'ai eu une adolescence difficile, j'ai failli tuer un mec en le tabassant, j'aurais pu aller en prison. Je n'ai pas frappé que ce mec, il y en a eu d'autres. Il y a eu des gestes, des paroles et des actes que je regrette. Il y a eu Mathilde, qu** **e** **j'ai fait souffrir, il y a eu Jane, qui m'a fait souffrir. Et surtout notre séparation forcée... et l'horrible découverte des manigances de ma propre mère et de ma belle** **-** **sœur. Ma vie n'a pas toujours** **été** **des plus heureuses, Isabella. Mais avec toi, je suis heureux, même si ça inclu** **t** **de ne pas sortir là o** **ù** **il y a foule.**

Elle ne répondit pas, préférant tourner la tête vers la fenêtre de la voiture. Je poursuivis.

 **\- Tu disais que je devais sans cesse réfléchir à ce que je devais faire avec toi** **, e** **t bien crois** **-** **le ou non mais ça m'apaise. Je ne me mets plus en colère aussi rapidement qu'avant, parce que je pense toujours à toi, c'est beaucoup plus fort que tous les autres sentiments. Parfois j'ai peur de redevenir le petit con impulsif que j'étais, mais pas quand je suis avec toi. Tout ça parce que je t'aime follement et que tu me forces à toujours penser à autre chose que mes problèmes.**

 **\- C'est idiot ce que tu dis** **,** chuchota t-elle.

Je me radoucis dans mon ton, je ne devais pas l'effrayer.

 **\- Pas du tout. Depuis combien de temps j'ai pas fichu mon poing sur la gueule de quelqu'un ?**

 **\- Il t'arrive de hurler sur les gens encore.**

 **\- Pour des choses** **sensées** **. Mais je garde le contrôle. Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai aucune frustration** **,** **Bella. Je suis totalement heureux comme ça. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'aller au ciné tout seul ? Personne, je sais que tu me dirais d'y aller. Mais je m'en fiche, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je n'y pense même pas, ça ne me manque pas.**

 **\- Je te déçois dans cette grossesse et je vais décevoir mes parents.**

 **\- La seule personne que tu déçois, c'est toi, chérie. Tu ne m'empêches pas de toucher ton ventre, tu ne m'empêches pas de parler au bébé même si j'ai l'air d'un crétin. On ne vit pas les choses de la même façon, mais nous ne sommes pas incompatibles. Et j'apprécie tou** **s** **les efforts que tu fais avec Alice ou la sage** **-** **femme. Je connais assez bien tes parents pour savoir qu'ils seront de mon avis. Et tu en as peut-être même besoin pour avoir enfin l'esprit tranquille. Une embûche de moins. Tu as juste peur. Je te connais par cœur, bébé** **.** **T** **u as besoin que je te pousse pour pouvoir sauter.**

Elle rit jaune et tourna enfin la tête vers moi.

 **\- Tu me jettes carrément dans le vide là ! Écoute, j'ai tendance à me moquer de l'avis des autres, mais le tien et ceux de mes parents sont ceux qui comptent le plus pour moi. Vous êtes les trois seuls personnes à qui je fai** **s** **une confiance aveugle. Je culpabilise de ne pas aimer cet enfant, je crains que mes parents découvrent à quel point je suis insensible.**

 **\- Tu ne l'es pas. Regarde comment tu es protectrice avec Laurel, comment tu agis avec Marshall... tu te crois insensible mais tu ne l'** **es** **pas. Tout le monde voit qui tu es, Bella. Moi peut-être plus que les autres, tu es la seule à te voir comme...**

 **\- Un iceberg.**

 **\- Oui. Tu l'as peut-être été mais plus maintenant. On arrive... fai** **s-** **moi confiance. Au pire, je leur expliquerai. Ne te braque pas contre tes parents.**

 **\- Je suis terrifiée.**

 **\- Mais je suis là avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive.**

Je me garai devant la maison de ses parents.

 **\- Je suis quand même contente de les voir.**

 **\- Je sais. On est toujours fâchés** **?**

 **\- Eh bien... ça dépendra de leur réaction !**

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire et je me penchai pour embrasser sa joue, puis je posai ma main sur le ventre de ma femme.

 **\- Et toi, Toutânkhamon... fai** **s-** **toi beau pour rencontrer tes grand** **-** **parents !**

 **\- Arrête d'employer le masculin. C'est peut** **-** **être une fille.**

 **\- Mon instinct me di** **t** **que c'est un garçon. Je me trompe rarement.**

 **\- Sur le sexe des enfants ? Combien d'estimation tu as à ton compte ?**

 **\- C'est mon bébé. J'en suis convaincu, c'est tout.**

C'était un pressentiment qui ne me quittait pas depuis l'annonce de la grossesse. Même si j'étais quasi certain d'avoir un fils, je ne serais absolument pas malheureux d'avoir une fille. Je n'avais pas de préférence, juste un instinct. Après un sourire, je sortis de la voiture, Bella fit de même et elle prit ma main avant de sonner à la porte de ses parents. Quelques secondes après, nous entendîmes la clef tourner dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur Renée. Elle écarquilla les yeux puis poussa un cri de joie.

 **\- Oh mon Dieu ! Oh, Charlie ! Charlie viens voir ! Viens vite ! Oh seigneur, comme je suis contente ! Viens un peu par là, ma chérie. Oh, mon bébé ! Quelle surprise !**

René attira Bella contre elle pour une longue étreinte. Charlie fit son arrivée.

 **\- Oh ça alors ! Bella, Edward ! Salut, mon garçon !**

Charlie me fit une brève accolade, je l'appréciais car je savais qu'il n'accordait pas ce privilège à tout le monde.

 **\- Bonjour, Charlie. Vous allez bien ? J'espère qu'on ne dérange pas !**

 **\- Mais pas du tout ! C'est formidable.**

Je souris et Bella réclama les bras de son père. Renée se tourna vers moi et m'embrassa.

 **\- Je suis si heureuse de vous voir tous les deux ! Venez, entrez, les enfants ! Combien de temps vous restez ?**

 **\- Pas longtemps, nous devons rentrer dans deux jours. On rentre des Maldives** **, n** **os premières vacances depuis le mariage.**

 **\- Enfin un voyage de noces. En to** **ut** **cas, vous êtes magnifiques bronzé** **s** **comme ça !**

 **\- Nous avons bien profité. Rentre avec tes parents, chérie, je vais chercher nos valises, je les monte dans ta chambre.**

 **\- D'accord, merci.**

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et m'occupai de nos bagages pendant que je laissai Bella profiter de ses retrouvailles avec ses parents. J'allai ensuite les rejoindre dans le salon où Bella me fit une place sur le canapé. Renée me sourit et parla.

 **\- Bella nous disait que c'était une surprise pour elle aussi.**

 **\- Oui. J'ai gardé le secret. Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Oui très bien. Notre petite routine. Nous parlions de prendre quelques vacances à New York.**

Bella prit alors la parole.

 **\- Quand ça ? Ça serait avec plaisir.**

 **\- Peut-être en juillet.**

 **\- Non. Venez en août plutôt. Après le 15.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Ses parents la regardèrent avec surprise et moi aussi je dois dire. Elle n'y allait pas par quatre chemins. Nous étions là depuis cinq minutes et elle allait annoncer sa grossesse. J'aurais pensé que j'allais devoir la pousser un peu plus.

 **\- Eh bien, je voulais vous le dire au téléphone, mais puisqu'Edward m'a fait la surprise de m'emmener ici... autant vous le dire en face.**

Je pris la main de ma femme tandis que sa mère était à deux doigts de faire un malaise.

 **\- Et bien voilà je... je suis...**

Elle n'arriverait jamais à le dire elle-même. Elle ne prononçait jamais cette phrase.

 **\- Enceinte. Bella est enceinte !**

Ma femme me lança un regard pour me remercier. J'avais un immense sourire, j'adorais dire qu'elle attendait notre bébé. Renée avait poussé un cri et plaqué une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son cœur. Charlie avait un regard ému et sourit tendrement à sa fille. Renée reprit la parole.

- **C'est une merveilleuse nouvelle ! Depuis combien de temps ma chérie ?**

 **\- Je viens d'entrer dans mon sixième mois.**

 **\- Six mois ? On ne dirait pas.**

 **\- Je sais, oui. En fait, je l'ai s** **u** **tard, à quatre mois, en fait. Ensuite j'ai** **dû** **passer des examens, puis nous avons** **voulu** **attendre les résultats pour l'annoncer.**

 **\- Des examens pour quoi ?**

 **\- Pour la trisomie 21. Nous avons attendu les résultats presque un mois.**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Tout va bien.**

Renée parut soulagée. Quand nous avions eu le verdict, Bella et moi n'avions pas sauté de joie, la trisomie ne nous faisait pas peur.

 **\- Et comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- Maintenant ça va. Mais au début, j'ai été affreusement malade, je ne pouvais rien manger, rien boire ni sentir sans aller vomir après. J'ai perdu du poids, et je suis très fatiguée. J'ai jamais autant dormi de toute ma vie.**

 **\- J'ai été aussi très malade quand je t'attendais. Oh, Charlie, nous allons être grand-parents ! C'est un garçon ou une fille ?**

 **\- On ne veu** **t** **pas savoir, nous voulons la surprise.**

Elle voulait la surprise, elle ne voulait pas savoir. Moi j'en crevais d'envie ! Elle ne me l'avait pas avoué mais j'imagine qu'elle refusait de savoir car ça la faisait moins culpabiliser dans ses non-sentiments. Cependant, face à ses parents, je la soutenais.

 **\- Je pense que c'est un garçon. Bella ne mange que du salé.**

Bella secoua la tête et leva les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Il est têtu. Je ne crois pas à ça. Ce sont des superstitions.**

Renée sourit et Charlie se leva.

\- **Il faut fêter ça ! Ma chérie, qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?**

 **\- Un jus d'orange, s'il te plaît, papa. Et j'ai un peu faim aussi...**

Renée se tourna vers son mari.

\- **J'ai des biscuits apéritif dans la cuisine.**

 **\- Très bien, que veux-tu boire ?**

 **\- Je prendrais bien un verre de rosé !**

 **\- Edward ?**

Son ton était insistant et je perçus un signe discret de la tête en direction la cuisine. Il voulait me parler.

 **\- Je vous accompagne, vous allez manquer de mains sinon.**

 **\- Volontiers.**

J'embrassai la joue de ma femme et suivis mon beau père jusque dans la cuisine alors que Renée bombardait sa fille de questions.

 **\- Alors félicitations, Edward !**

 **\- Merci. Je suis très heureux.**

 **\- Mais pas Bella. Elle le vit mal, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Vous la connaissez bien.**

 **\- C'est ma petite fille. Comment va t-elle ? Vraiment ?**

Je soupirai et sortis des verres pour l'apéritif.

\- **Elle l'a très mal pri** **s** **. Elle n'est pas à l'aise** **. A** **u départ, elle voyait le bébé comme un parasite. Le fait qu'elle soit malade ne l'a pas beaucoup aidée. Elle a l'impression qu'on lui vole encore son corps. Vous savez, si elle n'a pas vraiment de ventre, c'est parce qu'elle refuse de voir son corps changer. Alors elle sait qu'elle est enceinte, mais elle ne veut pas que ça se voit et veu** **t** **garder le contrôle.**

 **\- Et comment réagit-elle à l'idée de l'accouchement ?**

 **\- Elle est terrifiée. Mais elle travaille. Notre médecin est très bon, une sage** **-** **femme vient à la maison pour des cours à l'accouchement. Notre ami Alice lui apprend à s'occuper d'un bébé.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'elle aime ce bébé ?**

 **\- Je pense que oui. Mais sa peur est plus forte. Si elle ne l'aimai** **t** **pas un minimum, elle ne ferait pas tout ce qu'elle fait pour prépar** **er** **son arrivée** **. Je ne la brusque pas. Moi je profite à ma façon, elle ne m'empêche pas de toucher son ventre ou d'avoir l'air con en parlant à son ventre.**

Charlie sourit et décapsula nos bières pendant que je servis le vin pour Renée.

 **\- Vous savez, elle avait peur de vous le dire, elle pense que vous aurez honte de son comportement. Bref, elle se dévalorise et se fait du soucis pour rien. N'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, bien sûr ! Je comprends que cette grossesse peut la perturb** **er** **. Je ne lui en parlerai pas et je dirai à Renée de se modérer. Elle comprendra aussi.**

 **\- Il faut montrer à Bella que c'est une heureuse nouvelle, sans la faire culpabilis** **er** **sur ses sentiments.**

 **\- Je comprends tout à fait.**

Il sortit les gâteaux apéritif et sourit.

 **\- Papy Charlie... je crois bien que ça va me plaire !**

Je souris à mon tour.

 **\- Je trouve que ça vous va bien.**

Il rit et je portai le plateau jusque dans le salon suivi de mon beau-père.

 **\- Les dames sont servi** **es.**

 **\- Merci, messieurs. Edward, Bella dit que vous avez une échographie. Je pourrais la voir ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Je sortis mon portefeuille de ma poche et lui tendis une échographie normale et une autre en 3D. Pendant quelques minutes, Renée s'extasia devant les premières images de son futur petit-fils ou petite-fille.

 **\- Vous avez déjà pensé à des prénoms ?**

 **\- Bella propose George Clooney Swan Cullen.**

Bella me frappa le bras et secoua la tête.

 **\- Il dit n'importe quoi. Non, nous n'avons pas réfléchi encore. Mais Edward veut qu'il porte le nom de Swan Cullen, ça c'est sûr.**

 **\- Oh Edward c'est adorable ! Merci beaucoup ! Tu entends, chéri, le nom de Swan va perdurer !**

Charlie sourit et porta un toast. La soirée était déjà avancée et après l'apéritif, Renée cuisina à Bella des pâtes avec de la crème et des lardons. Suite à cela, Bella demanda à aller se coucher. J'étais moi aussi fatigué, le voyage avait été long et pas reposant, je la suivis jusqu'à sa chambre après avoir salué ses parents.

 **\- Je suis mort de fatigue !**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

 **\- Comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- Je crois que ça va. Ma mère est** **surexcitée** **, je devais m'y attendre. Mon père m'a comprise, je crois. Il ne m'a pas parlé, mais dans son comportement, je le sais. Et il parlera à ma mère.**

 **\- Charlie sait, il m'a demandé de confirm** **er** **. Il comprend ce que tu peux ressentir. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Je vais bien. Mais à ton tour.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Je l'ai di** **t** **à mes parents. Maintenant dis** **-** **le à ta mère.**

 **\- On verra demain.**

 **\- Non ! Maintenant ! Tiens.**

Elle me lança mon téléphone, que j'avais posé sur la commode à l'entrée de sa chambre. Le numéro de ma mère était en numérotation et bientôt la sonnerie retentit.

\- **Pourquoi maintenant ?**

 **\- Elle doit savoir. Je sais que tu veux la punir et tan** **t** **que mes parents ne savaient pas, je m'en moquais. Mais maintenant c'est cruel. Elle doit savoir.**

 **\- Ouais mais ça se trouve, Laurel et les autres ont...**

\- _**Edward ?**_

Ma mère avait interrompu ma phrase en décrochant. Je me levai du lit pour faire les cents pas dans la chambre. J'étais toujours très nerveux et en colère quand je la voyais ou l'entendais.

 **\- Ouais, c'est moi. Je dérange ?**

 **\- Non pas du tout, mon chéri. Tout va bien ? Tu es revenu de vacances ?**

 **\- Oui et oui. Écoute, j'appelle sous l'insistance de ma femme, mais je devais** **t** **e dire une chose. Peut-être que papa, Laurel ou Emmett t'en** **ont** **déjà parlé.**

 **\- Non, ils ne m'ont rien dit te concernant. Que se passe t-il ?**

 **\- Bella est enceinte. De six mois. Nous avons appris la grossesse que lors de son quatrième mois. Nous avons attendu les résultats de l'amniocentèse pour annonc** **er** **la nouvelle à ses parents. Tu ét** **ais** **la seule à ne pas savoir, Bella n'a pas trouvé ça juste.**

Le silence au bout de la ligne était lourd. J'imagine qu'elle encaissait la nouvelle et le fait d'être la dernière à savoir. Finalement ma mère reprit la parole.

 **\- C'est une formidable nouvelle. Je suis heureuse pour toi, mon chéri. Comment va Bella ?**

 **\- Bien. Elle a été très malade au début mais maintenant ça va. Elle est surtout fatiguée.**

Je n'allai pas entrer dans les détails de ses angoisses et tout le reste.

 **\- Pour quand est-ce prévu ?**

 **\- La date fixée est le 13 août.**

 **\- Et les résultats de l'amniocentèse ?**

 **\- Le bébé ne sera pas trisomique.**

 **\- Vous devez être soulagés.**

 **\- Nous n'avions pas peur.**

 **\- Et c'est une fille ou un garçon ?**

 **\- Nous voulons la surprise.**

 **\- Je suis très surprise et heureuse pour vous. Tu feras un papa merveilleux.**

 **\- Et Bella une mère formidable !**

Ma femme me regarda en fronçant les sourcils tandis que je continuais de faire les cent pas.

 **\- Je n'en doute pas. Est-ce que... je pourrai le voir ?**

 **\- Je ne t'interdirai rien, mais on ne vous l'enverra pas en vacances. Nous viendrons, vous viendrez mais c'est tout.**

\- **Edward ne crois** **-** **tu pas qu'il est temps de passer à autre chose ? Tu m'as déjà empêchée d'assister à ton mariage. J'ai compris à l'époque, mais maintenant ça fait trois ans !**

 **\- Et alors ? Tu as essayé de gâcher toute notre vie. Bref, ne repartons pas sur ce sujet, je vais m'énerver. Je suis mort de fatigue et je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête. Je voulais juste te prévenir. Enfin Bella** **a** **voulu.**

 **\- Eh bien merci. Je suis quand même très heureuse pour vous.**

 **\- Merci. Je dois te laisser, nous sommes chez ses parents et on vient de passer 30h dans les avions. Nous sommes crevés.**

 **\- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je vous embrasse. Et encore félicitations à vous deux.**

 **\- Merci, maman. Bonne soirée. À bientôt.**

Je raccrochai et lançai mon téléphone sur le lit en soupirant.

 **\- Contente ?**

 **\- Au moins c'est dit. Viens te coucher.**

 **\- Elle nous félicite.**

 **\- C'est gentil. Allonge** **-** **toi sur le ventre, je vais te masser.**

 **\- Tu es un ange !**

Elle sourit et je m'allongeai sur le matelas. Bella grimpa sur moi et s'installa sur mes fesses avant de commencer à me masser.

 **\- Tu es toujours fâchée contre moi ?**

 **\- Non. Je suis trop faible. Mais je n'apprécie toujours pas que tu** **aie** **s comploté derrière mon dos.**

 **\- C'était une surprise.**

 **\- Peut-être mais pas sur un sujet si délicat.**

 **\- J'ai compris la leçon. Je te promets que je serai sage maintenant.**

 **\- J'espère, je serais oblig** **ée** **de te punir sinon. Alle** **z,** **déten** **ds-** **toi.**

Je souris et elle continua son massage. Profitant de la sensation des petites mains agiles de ma femme sur moi, je fermai les yeux et ne vis même pas le sommeil venir m'emporter avec tranquillité. Si seulement j'avais pu prévoir ce qui allait m'arriver le lendemain...

* * *

 **Et voilààààààà**

 **Qu'en dites-vous ?**

 **Merci et à bientôt.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir !**

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je tiens à remercier tous le monde pour les reviews.**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez lire ce nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci beaucoup à ma team Bêta.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

Il était 10h lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. La veille j'étais arrivée chez mes parents, grâce à une « surprise » de mon mari. Une surprise que je n'avais apprécié que très moyennement. J'avais été folle de rage lorsque j'avais compris qu'il m'avait mise aux pieds du mur. Je détestais être forcée à faire des choses et surtout concernant le bébé. Il s'était déjà imposé et j'avais l'impression que c'est lui qui guidait ma vie a présent, j'étais... esclave de mon corps et c'était une horrible sensation. Le fait d'avoir été poussée, obligée, par Edward à parler à mes parents, me retirait la seule liberté que je possédais, celle de décider de mes actes. Même si je lui avais pardonné, même si mes parents n'avaient pas été excessifs dans leur comportement, même s'ils ne me jugeaient pas, je ressentais une certaine tristesse suite à son initiative.

Le lit était vide. Edward devait déjà être debout je présume. Après m'être étirée je me levai et descendis dans le salon. Personne. J'allai dans la cuisine et je n'y trouvai que mon père, assis sur sa chaise attitrée, en train de lire son journal, une tasse de café encore fumante à côté de lui, je grimaçai.

 **\- Bonjour, papa.**

 **\- Oh, bonjour, ma chérie. Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Bien. Tu ne travailles pas ?**

 **\- Ta mère et moi nous nous sommes fait porter pâle pour aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Oh vous n'auriez pas dû.**

 **\- Mais nous l'avons fait. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? J'ai fait du café, tu en veux ?**

 **\- Non merci.**

 **\- Tu n'en bois plus ?**

 **\- Rien que l'odeur me donne la nausée.**

Mon père écarquilla les yeux, plia son journal et se leva pour vider sa tasse dans l'évier.

 **\- Non, papa... ne le jette pas pour moi.**

 **\- Il était beaucoup trop fort de toute façon.**

Je ris et allai l'embrasser sur la joue.

 **\- Merci, papa.**

Il sourit et partit à la recherche d'un petit-déjeuner.

 **\- Où sont maman et Edward ?**

 **\- Partis faire des courses.**

Je sortis la tête du frigo pour le regarder.

- **Partis faire des courses ? Edward ? Qui fait des courses ? On dirait le début d'une mauvaise blague.**

 **\- Ta mère avait besoin d'en faire, Edward l'a accompagnée.**

Je sortis la brique de lait et me servis un bol. Je pris ensuite les céréales et allai m'asseoir.

 **\- Edward dans un supermarché ? Avec maman ? J'aurai tout vécu !**

 **\- Où alors, ils se sont finalement** **enfuis** **ensemble...**

Je pouffai de rire tandis que mon père souriait en reprenant la lecture de son journal. Edward détestait faire les courses, je les faisais seule ou Paul m'accompagnait. Mais jamais Edward, à moins d'y être contraint et forcé, faisait les courses ! Il avait dû le faire une fois en trois ans de mariage ! Et puis y aller avec ma mère voulait dire s'arrêter toutes les trois secondes pour discuter trente minutes avec une amie ou une connaissance.

- **Oh, papa !**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

Je venais de comprendre. Je le regardai et croisai les bras en souriant.

 **\- Tu devais accompagner maman, mais comme tu sais que c'est un véritable chemin de croix pour toi, tu t'es débrouillé pour qu'elle choisisse Edward à ta place. Et comme maman est de nature insistante et têtue, il n'a pas pu refus** **er** **pour ne pas la froiss** **er** **. C'était gagné d'avance. Je me trompe ?**

Il fixait son journal avec un sourire en coin avant de me jeter un bref coup d'œil.

 **\- Tu me connais trop bien, ma fille.**

 **\- Tu as vendu mon mari ? Quelle horreur, papa ! Comment tu as fait ?**

 **\- J'ai dit qu'il connaissait mieux que moi tes nouveaux goûts.**

Je ris en secouant la tête.

 **\- Bravo. Brillant. Tu es meilleur que moi. Le frigo est plein en plus.**

 **\- Elle avait besoin de quelques bricoles.**

 **\- Ils sont partis depuis combien de temps ?**

 **\- Une heure.**

Je passai ma main sur mon visage sans perdre mon sourire.

- **Elle a dû dire à Edward que ça durerait pas plus de vingt minutes.**

 **\- Oui. Et elle va le présenter à tout le monde. Elle va sûrement faire du porte à porte même.**

J'explosai de rire en imaginant très bien ma mère frapper à la porte de chacun des voisins pour présenter son gendre. Mon pauvre amour...

 **\- Il va être traumatisé !**

 **\- C'était lui ou moi. Pourtant je l'aime bien mon gendre.**

 **\- Je vois ça oui ! Oh c'est pas possible... pauvre Edward.**

 **\- En tout cas tu rigoles bien ! Je pourrai lui dire.**

 **\- Et moi je dirai que tu lui as tendu un piège ! Volontairement en plus. C'est pas jolie jolie.**

 **\- Très bien, faisons un pacte. Je ne dis rien, si tu ne dis rien.**

 **\- Affaire conclue.**

Je riai encore lorsque je terminai mon petit-déjeuner. Ça me faisait un bien fou, je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis quelques semaines. Après avoir fait ma vaisselle du matin et discuté de tout sauf du bébé avec mon père, j'allai m'habiller. Lorsque je redescendis et que je passai devant la porte d'entrée, cette dernière s'ouvrit sur ma mère et Edward.

Ma mère avait un air ravi, elle ne portait aucun sac. Edward lui avait un air abattu, fatigué et énervé. Il portait un petit sac en plastique. Ma mère me lança un immense sourire et tendit les bras vers moi.

 **\- Ma chérie. Bonjour ! Comment tu vas ? Tu te lèves ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai pr** **is** **mon petit** **-** **déjeuner avec papa.**

 **\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir volé Edward. J'avais besoin de quelques courses. Nous avons fait vite !**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à mon mari qui était sur le point de faire une syncope.

\- **Papa** **a** **dit que vous vous étiez finalement enfui** **s** **ensemble.**

Elle rit et m'embrassa.

 **\- Non, il est trop grand et je suis trop vieille pour faire de l'escalade !**

J'éclatai de rire alors qu'Edward semblait horrifié. J'embrassai ma mère.

 **\- Je t'aime, maman.**

Elle me sourit et se tourna vers son gendre.

 **\- Je vais aller ranger ça. Merci beaucoup, Edward.**

 **\- De rien, Renée.**

Ma mère nous laissa après avoir délesté Edward de son sac de courses. Dès qu'elle fut hors de vue, je pouffai de rire et enlaçai mon mari par la taille, ma joue contre son torse.

 **\- Mon pauvre, chéri. Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- C'était horrible. Affreux. Plus jamais, plus jamais ça !**

J'avais du mal à ne pas rire.

- **Et tu rigoles ?!**

\- **J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de peine pour toi. Je sais ce que c'est.**

Il se blottit contre moi, sa tête dans mon cou.

 **\- Une heure et demi** **e** **pour du beurre, du sucre, quatre morceaux de viandes et des pâtes.**

 **\- Oh, mon amour... Déjà que tu détestes les courses !**

 **\- Double peine. J'aime beaucoup ta mère, mais pas dans ces moments** **-** **là.**

 **\- Vous avez croisé du monde ?**

 **\- Toute la ville oui !**

Je souris et embrassai son cou, puis son visage et enfin ses lèvres. Mes mains attrapèrent sa nuque pour le presser davantage contre moi, ses mains à lui migrèrent jusque sur mes fesses.

 **\- Viens, on va se mettre dehors.**

Je pris sa main et nous allâmes dans le jardin nous installer à l'ombre. Edward se cala dans le fond d'un fauteuil du salon de jardin et me prit en travers de lui sur l'un de ses genoux, je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules avant d'embrasser encore et encore sa joue.

- **Raconte** **-** **moi tes malheurs.**

 **\- Déjà quand elle est venue me voir en disant qu'elle avait besoin de moi pour aller au supermarché, je n'étais pas motivé. Ensuite elle a insisté en disant que je connaissais mieux que personne tes nouveaux goûts. J'ai pas osé dire non.**

 **\- Ensuite elle a fait la conversation, la même, j'imagine, à chaque tête qu'elle connaissait.**

 **\- Oui. J'ai été présenté cent douze fois. Nous sommes un couple adorable, merveilleux et amoureux. Nous allons tellement bien ensemble. En plus tu es enceinte, le bonheur parfait ! Au début, c'est flatteur. À la fin c'est flippant !**

 **\- Maman refuse d'admettre la vérité même si elle la connaît parfaitement.**

 **\- Oui. Désolé, bébé, mais tout le monde sait.**

 **\- Je devais m'y attendre.**

 **\- Disons que c'était ma punition pour avoir eu l'idée de venir.**

 **\- Je ne te souhaitai** **s** **pas ça. Même si j'ai bien ri !**

Il secoua la tête et caressa ma cuisse.

 **\- J'imaginais maman faire du porte à porte pour te présenter à tout le monde.**

Rien qu'en y repensant je riais encore.

 **\- Tu es cruelle, Bella. Te moquer de moi ainsi !**

 **\- Je suis désolée, mon amour. Pardon mais...**

 **\- Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est ton père qui m'a jet** **é** **dans la fosse aux lions !**

Je pinçai les lèvres et fuyai son regard. Il se redressa sous moi et je savais qu'il souriait.

 **\- Je le savais ! Mais pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ne lui di** **s** **pas. Dis** **-** **toi qu'il supporte ça toutes les semaines. Il a juste vu une chance d'y échapper pour cette fois. Ne lui en veux pas.**

 **\- Je ne dirai rien. Mais je di** **s** **pas que je ne lui rendrai pas un jour la monnaie de sa pièce.**

Je gloussai en secouant la tête.

- **Ne soi** **s** **pas sévère.**

 **\- Jamais.**

 **\- Je te connais.**

Il sourit et posa sa main sur mon ventre.

 **\- N'écoute pas maman, elle va te faire peur. Je ne suis jamais sévère.**

Je me saisi alors de sa main pour la déplacer sur mon ventre.

 **\- Ici. Il tape ici.**

 **\- Je ne sens pas...**

 **\- Évidement il ne tape plus.**

Je pressai davantage sa main sur mon ventre

 **\- Hey petit bébé, c'est pas sympa. Oh ! Il a tapé ! J'ai pas rêvé ! Il a frappé hein ?**

 **\- Oui. Tu as senti ?**

 **\- C'était très faible mais oui ! C'est fantastique ! Merci, chérie ! Je sais que tu le fais pour moi. Merci !**

 **\- De rien.**

Il semblait émerveillé, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu sourire autant. Il avait l'air réellement heureux. Je lui relevai alors le menton et l'embrassai tendrement. Il me serra dans ses bras tout en me rendant mon baiser.

 **\- Je t'aime, Edward.**

Il me sourit et nous fûmes interrompus par un raclement de gorge.

 **\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose de frais, les enfants ?**

 **-** **Non merci** **, maman. Et si nous allions pique-niquer ce midi ?**

Tout le monde approuva et j'allai avec ma mère préparer les sandwichs pour un pique-nique en famille. J'étais heureuse.

Le séjour chez mes parents terminé, nous étions rentré à New York. J'étais contente de retrouver la ville et mon appartement. Paul avait gardé mon chat, et j'étais folle de joie de le retrouver. Lui aussi je crois, Paul n'était pas du genre très câlin, du coup, Brad Pitt ne nous avait pas lâché depuis notre retour. Aujourd'hui, lundi, nous reprenions le travail, je n'étais pas particulièrement enthousiaste mais il fallait le faire.

 **\- Edward, Isabella, bonjour. Bon retour.**

Je souris en voyant Alex déjà à son bureau en train de trier le courrier pour Edward.

 **\- Bonjour, Alex. Vous allez bien ?**

Edward serra la main de son assistant et je me contentai de lui sourire.

\- **Bien merci. Je suis juste jaloux de votre bronzage à tous les deux. Voici votre courrier de ces deux semaines. Je vous avez déjà transm** **is** **par mail les plus importants.**

 **-** **Parfait.**

Il jeta un œil aux lettres et se tourna vers moi en souriant.

 **\- Hum regarde ça... une invitation à un gala. Cache ta joie, ma chérie.**

 **\- C'est pour quoi ? Nous ne sommes peut-être pas obligés.**

Je n'aimais pas cet exercice. En tant qu'assistante, j'étais transparente et n'avais aucune obligation. En tant qu'épouse et PDG, j'en avais des tas ! Edward ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut rapidement l'invitation.

- **Vendredi soir afin de relever des fonds pour le handisport.**

 **\- On doit y aller ?**

 **\- Nous collaborons avec plusieurs entreprises et sponsors dans cette branche. Mais nous pourrions nous développer. On devrait y aller oui.**

 **\- Donner de l'argent et s'ennuyer. Quelle bonne soirée en vue !**

 **\- On ne restera pas tard. Alex, avant de confirmer notre présence, essayer de voir la liste des personnes attendues, avec de la chance, elle ne sera pas intéressante pour nous. Tenez** **-** **moi au courant.**

 **\- Je m'en occupe. Je dois aussi vous rappelez que vous avez un premier rendez-vous dans quinze minutes.**

 **\- Merci.**

Edward se saisit de ses dossiers et de son courrier puis entra dans son bureau. Je le suivis.

 **\- Allez, bébé, fai** **s** **pas cette tête. C'est notre devoir.**

 **\- Je sais. Bon, je vais voir ce qu'a Margot pour moi et c'est parti. Je vais faire un point sur les quinzes derniers jours et vérifier les chiffres.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Il vint m'embrasser.

 **\- À quoi tu penses ?**

 **\- Vivement ce soir que je me couche !**

 **\- Tu deviens paresseuse. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de l'insomniaque que tu étais.**

 **\- C'était avant Toutânkhamon. D'ailleurs, le tombeau vivant que je suis, ainsi que son occupant, plutôt vigoureux ce matin, allons poser nos royales fesses de paresseux dans un bon fauteuil !**

 **\- C'est la chose la plus gentille que tu es dites sur notre bébé depuis l'annonce de ta grossesse.**

 **\- Vu comment il me bat, je ne peux pas l'ignorer.**

 **\- Tu redeviens méchante. Dans ton bureau, file !**

Je souris et exécutai son ordre. Après avoir salué Margot, mon assistante, et pris mes dossiers je me mis au travail. Je me plongeai dans le travail, j'en oubliai même les coups que je recevais du bébé. Je m'y étais habituée. Je n'aimais toujours pas ça, mais je n'y faisais plus attention. Edward lui était comme un fou, depuis qu'il l'avait senti chez mes parents. Il passait presque une heure le soir à me toucher le ventre pour renouveler l'expérience... sauf qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis la Floride.

 **\- Chérie ? Il est midi, je vais déjeuner avec Harper pour le contrat Adidas.**

Je regardai l'heure, je n'avais pas vu la matinée passer.

 **\- On va enfin signer ?**

 **\- Oui, on va convenir d'un rendez-vous ici pour la signature. Tu veux venir ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai encore plein de choses à faire ici.**

 **\- Ok, mais je veux que tu manges. Ne reste pas le ventre vide.**

 **\- J'ai un petit poulet dans le ventre !**

Il sourit et s'approcha de moi.

 **\- C'est mignon. Mais je parl** **ais** **de nourriture.**

 **\- Sans blague. Oui je mangerai. J'ai bientôt fini ça. Au fait ? Gala ou pas ?**

 **\- Gala !**

Génial... je soupirai alors que mon mari riait.

- **Tu as jusqu'à vendredi pour te faire à l'idée. Il faut vraiment que je file, bébé.**

 **\- Oui, vas-y, vas-y. Déjeune bien.**

 **\- Toi aussi.**

Il m'embrassa et sortit par la porte de mon bureau. Je me replongeai alors dans mon travail, je voulais le finir avant de manger. Une fois à jour pour la matinée je décidai d'appeler Alice. J'allais avoir besoin d'une tenue.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- C'est Bella. Tu as du temps ?**

 **\- Oui. Ça va bien ? Et le bébé ? Et les vacances ?**

 **\- Tout va bien. Les vacances étaient superbes. Je suis triste d'être partie.**

 **\- Mais tu vas préparer l'arrivé de bébé Cullen ! Ça va être fun !**

 **\- Super fun ! Dis, je t'appelle parce que j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai un gala vendredi...**

 **\- Et tu me préviens maintenant ? Bella !**

 **\- Je viens de le savoir ! Nous avons eu l'invitation ce matin ! C'est pas ma faute.**

 **\- Hum... attends deux secondes.**

Alice s'était faite une jolie place dans le milieu du stylisme, elle avait réalisé son rêve l'année dernière en habillant quelques célébrités lors du Met Gala. Depuis elle était pas mal demandée. J'étais très fière d'elle et très heureuse.

 **\- Viens mercredi à 13h.**

 **\- Oh ça ne m'arrange pas. On ne peut pas faire comme d'habitude ? Tu viens à la maison vendredi soir.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas. Viens mercredi. De toute façon, j'allais te demander de passer ce jour** **-** **là.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que je le veux. Je t'attends. Je te sélectionne des robes. Eddy-Ed veu** **t** **que je m'occupe de lui aussi ?**

 **\- Si je dois être prise pour Barbie, alors il devra être Ken ! Oui, choisis-lui un costume. Il viendra avec moi.**

 **\- Parfait.**

 **\- Alice, laisse déjà tomber les robes moulantes qui mettrons en valeur mon ventre.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Oublie tout de suite ! Sinon j** **e** **mettrai une robe de plage ! Je m'en fiche. Et je dirai à tout le monde c'est ton idée.**

 **\- Espèce de garce ! Ok pas de robe moulante !**

 **\- Je t'aime, Alice, tu es la meilleure.**

 **\- Mouais ! A mercredi alors.**

 **\- J'ai hâte !**

 **\- Menteuse, mais je vais faire comme si j'y croyais. Bisous, bisous !**

 **\- Embrasse tout le monde.**

Je raccrochai et me laissai tomber dans mon fauteuil. Cette soirée ne m'enchantait pas, mais pas du tout. Le ping de mon ordinateur me fit sortir de mes pensées. Je lus alors le mail et me mis à rédiger une réponse. Un de nos clients demandait quelques informations. Je lui répondis, puis autre chose attira mon attention et au final Edward arriva sur les coups de 14h.

 **\- Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu n'avais pas quitté ton bureau et que personne n'était venu livrer quoi que ce soit.**

 **\- Ton petit doigt c'est Alex ?**

 **\- Oui, mais tu n'as rien mangé.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.**

 **\- Heureusement je suis un mari adorable.**

Il posa sur la table un sac contenant des chips et des lasagnes encore chaude de mon traiteur favoris.

 **\- Lasagnes et chips ! Merci, chéri !**

 **\- Je sais pas comment tu fais pour combiner ses deux truc mais... de rien. Tiens, de l'eau aussi.**

 **\- Tu es vraiment parfait ! Tu veux une chips ?**

 **\- Non merci. Tu ne trouves pas que je m'empaffe ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Je trouve que j'ai perdu du muscle.**

 **\- En même temps, tu ne fais du sport qu'à la maison depuis que nous sommes là. Reprends le tennis, va courir dans** **C** **entral** **P** **ar** **k** **.**

 **\- A Seattle j'avais Marcus.**

 **\- Jazz ?**

 **\- Il n'aime pas ça.**

Ce qu'il pouvait être bébé parfois ! Je pris mon téléphone et appelai la ligne de son assistant.

 **\- Bureau d'Edward Cullen, bonjour.**

 **\- C'est Isabella. Venez dans mon bureau s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Tout de suite.**

Je raccrochai et pris une bouchée de lasagnes avant qu'il n'arrive. Edward me regarda en plissant les yeux mais ne m'interrogea pas. Alex entra après avoir frappé.

 **\- Alex, venez vous asseoir. Edward boude parce qu'il n'a pas de partenaire pour disputer un match de tennis ou aller courir. Alex, ça vous embêter** **ait** **? Edward tu serais d'accord ?**

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Oh arrête de jouer à l'enfant ! Tu ne veux que ça... jusque là, ça ne t'a pas embêté de faire du sport tout seul. Sauf que tu ne trouves pas correcte de demander à ton assistant gay par peur d'être mal interprété ou par éthique. Sans offense, Alex.**

Alex me sourit en secouant la tête et Edward se leva, non pas furieux, mais amusé.

\- **Très bien ! Alex, le prendriez** **-** **vous mal si je vous invit** **ais** **à tester quelques sports avec moi ? J'ai besoin d'un adversaire à ma taille et vous me semble** **z** **à la hauteur.**

Alex s'avança vers Edward un sourire en coin.

 **\- Si je suis meilleur que vous, je serai renvoyé ?**

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non.**

 **\- Je ne dois pas non plus faire semblant de perdre ?**

 **\- Non plus.**

 **\- Alors je veux bien voir votre niveau à vous. Je ne doute pas du mien.**

 **\- Tennis ? Demain soir ? Je connais un club très bien, je vous ferai entrer.**

 **\- Je suis libre après le travail. Pas de problème.**

Je secouai la tête et prit la parole.

\- **Les hommes sont tous des bébés ! Alex, tant que vous êtes là, quand vous aurez cinq minutes, vous viendrez me voir s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Bien, madame.**

Il hocha la tête et s'éclipsa en toute discrétion. Edward revint s'asseoir en souriant.

 **\- Tu es content hein !? Tu crois que j'avais pas remarqué toutes tes allusions depuis qu'il est là ? J'avais décidé de ne rien faire, mais tu m'énervais.**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Tant mieux. Mercredi, tu fais quoi à 13h ?**

 **\- Rien. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Et bien tu vas venir avec moi essayer des costumes avec Alice. N'oublie pas ! Tu m'aimes !**

 **\- Non merde, Bella ! Elle va nous prendre pour des poupées ! Je n'aime pas ça. Pourquoi tu ne mettrais pas ta Valentino ?**

 **\- Avec mes seins plus gros et mon petit ventre ? Je serais horrible ! Ça déborderait de partout... j'aurais l'air d'un saucisson ficelé !**

Il me regarda d'un œil amusé.

 **\- Charmante image. J'ai le choix ?**

 **\- Tu me forces à aller à ce gala, je te force à aller voir Alice.**

 **\- Pour le meilleur et pour le pire... ok, mercredi 13h. Tu as du temps pour qu'on discute affaires ? Tu peux continuer à manger.**

 **\- Je t'écoute. Adidas ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

Pendant presque deux heures nous discutâmes de stratégie marketing pour la marque. Ils souhaitaient ouvrirent de nouvelles boutiques sur un nouveau concept et demandaient notre aide pour le développement et les études de projet. Je lui parlai ensuite d'un de nos partenaire chinois qui souhaitait venir à New York pour faire un point sur notre collaboration. Nous parlions aussi de divers autres affaires sur différents secteurs de notre entreprise. Lorsqu'il me quitta, Alex frappa et je passai d'un canon à un autre.

 **\- Vous vouliez me voir, Isabella ?**

 **\- Oui. Je voudrais vous parler du gala de vendredi soir. Votre premier avec nous ?**

 **\- Oui. Avez-vous quelques consignes à me donner ?**

 **\- Oui. Où Edward va, suivez** **-** **le, sauf au cas contraire. Vous avez la liste des invités ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Des photos ?**

 **\- Euh non...**

 **\- Alors trouvez les photos de chaque invité. Mémorisez-les pour vendredi soir pour pouvoir les reconnaître et dire à Edward qui et qui. Si vous pouvez, voyez avec lui s'il y a des personnes qu'il souhaite voir en particulier. Mais partez du principe qu'il ne reconnaîtra personne.**

 **\- D'accord. Je vais faire ça tout de suite.**

 **\- Si vous avez un doute, mettez les photos sur votre tablette et regardez les discrètement.**

 **\- Dois-je m'occuper des compagnes et compagnons ?**

 **\- Non, l'un présentera l'autre. Je vous aider** **ai** **, quand vous aurez les photos donnez** **-** **les moi avec les noms et je les apprendrez aussi.**

 **\- Merci je vous donnerai ça avant ce soir.**

 **\- D'accord. Vous avez un costume de soirée ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Bon, alors c'est parfait. Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup.**

Il se leva et sembla hésiter à partir.

 **\- Oui, Alex ?**

 **\- Euh... concernant le sport ? Avec votre mari je veux dire.**

 **\- Oh... donne** **z** **ce que vous avez, ne vous retenez pas, il le verra sinon. Soyez honnête avec lui dans votre jeu. Vous serez deux adversaires, non pas un employé et un patron. N'ayez pas peur, il aime les défis.**

 **\- Très bien. Merci, Isabella.**

 **\- Je vous en pri** **e** **. Au travail maintenant.**

Il sourit et quitta mon bureau. Je me sentais épuisée, j'avais mal au crâne et mal au dos. Je me levai et me tournai vers la vue de New York. J'étais toujours éblouie par la ville qui s'étendait devant moi, c'était magnifique. Je me sentais vraiment heureuse dans cette ville, dans cette nouvelle vie. Nous avions réalisé notre rêve, notre entreprise fonctionnait très bien, Edward voulait déjà que l'on commence à s'étendre davantage, doucement mais sûrement. Une sonnerie provenant mon ordinateur me fit sursauter. C'était un appel vidéo. C'était ma thérapeute. Je me réinstallai sur mon fauteuil et acceptai l'appel.

 **\- Docteur Monfort ? Nous n'avions pas rendez-vous.**

 **\- Bonjour, Isabella. Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Oui très bien. Merci.**

 **\- Je sais que nous n'avions pas rendez-vous, mais vous avez manqué celui d'hier soir.**

J'écarquillai les yeux. J'avais complètement oublié.

 **\- Je suis désolée ! Ça m'est passé complètement au** **-** **dessus de la tête !**

 **\- Comme ce n'est pas votre genre, je me suis inquiétée. Je n'ai même pas réussi à vous joindre.**

 **\- Je me suis écroulée hier soir et je n'ai pas fait attention ce matin. Oh je suis vraiment désolée !**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. J'ai eu un moment je me suis permise de vous appeler. Voulez** **-** **vous que l'on fixe un nouveau rendez-vous ?**

 **\- Avez-vous du temps là maintenant ?**

 **\- J'ai une demi** **e-** **heure si vous voulez.**

 **\- D'accord. J'ai annoncé la nouvelle à mes parents. En fait Edward m'a mise aux pieds du mur.**

 **\- Comment vous sentez** **-** **vous ?**

 **\- Je me suis senti** **e** **trahie. J'ai été folle de rage. Il m'a forcée à le faire et je n'ai pas aimé ça. C'est une liberté de plus qui m'a été volée.**

 **\- Comment vous êtes vous senti** **e** **après leur avoir annoncé ?**

 **\- C'est fait. Ils sont heureux. Je pense que mon père** **a** **compris mes doutes et mes peurs, mais nous n'en avons pas parlé. Je ne suis ni soulagée ni plus triste.**

 **\- Alors quels sont vos sentiments ?**

 **\- Pour le bébé ? Je ne sais pas. Il est là, c'est tout. Il bouge, il est plutôt vigoureux, mais je ne suis pas émerveillée à chaque coup. Je suis habituée, ça ne me gêne plus. En fait, je continue de vivre ma vie comme avant.**

 **\- Et comment cela se passe avec Edward ?**

 **\- Il veut faire lui** **-** **même la chambre du bébé. Nous en parlons, je lui mets ses mains sur mon ventre, il a senti le bébé bouger, il lui parle. Ça ne me gêne pas. Il est heureux. En fait je crois que... je ne... je ne déteste plus ce bébé. Je ne lui en veux plus d'être là. Mais je ne l'aime toujours pas follement.**

 **\- Quels sont vos craintes désormais, Isabella ?**

 **\- J'ai peur de l'accouchement. J'ai peur que quelque chose se passe mal. Je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'une sage femme et un médecin vont voir et toucher cette partie de mon corps. Je suis effrayée pour la suite. Même si Alice m'apprend quelques gestes, ça reste un poupon. J'ai peur du changement que ça va impliqu** **er** **. Et j'ai peur de ce que les autres attendent de moi, peur de les décevoir.**

 **\- Les autres ?**

 **\- Mon mari, mes amis, ma famille... le monde quoi. J'ai peur de ne pas être une mère dévouée et aimante. Et surtout... tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois folle de mon enfant. Je crois qu'Edward espère que j'ai un déclic quand je verrai le bébé** **à** **la naissance. Je n'en suis pas sûre.**

 **\- Isabella, nous avons déjà discut** **é** **de ça. Vous vous focalisez trop sur vos peurs, vous vous accrochez à elles. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne pas penser aux bonnes choses ?**

 **\- Je n'y arrive pas. Dès que j'essaye, d'horribles choses me viennent en tête. Je ne suis heureuse que lorsque je n'y pense pas. Sauf que tout le monde m'y fait pens** **er** **tout le temps !**

 **\- En parlez** **-** **vous avec Edward ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas totalement honnête avec lui. Je ne veux pas lui gâcher ce qu'il vit. Il est heureux. Il sai** **t** **ce que je pense, il sait ce que je vi** **s** **mais je n'entre pas dans le cœur du problème.**

 **\- Je suis sûre qu'il voudrait savoir.**

 **\- Non. J'ai été assez égoïste comme ça avec lui.**

 **\- Pourquoi dites** **-** **vous cela ?**

Je repensai à ce qu'Emmett m'avait dit lorsqu'il était venu. Je secouai la tête en soupirant.

- **Parfois j'ai le sentiment qu'il est devenu une très bonne nounou. Il s'occupe de moi, ne vit qu'en fonction de moi... Je n'avais pas réalisé avant qu'Emmett ne me le dise.**

 **\- Et donc, puisqu'Emmett vous l'a dit... vous le croyez ? Sur parole.**

 **\- Il a raison. J'y ai pensé.**

 **\- Et si moi je vous di** **s** **que vous ne l'ête** **s** **pas. Edward vous l'a dit aussi non ?**

 **\- Oui. Et donc ?**

 **\- Vous n'y croyez pas ? Vous préférez croire le côté négatif, encore une fois. Vous n'êtes jamais dans le positif. Je vais devoir vous laisser mais la prochaine fois, je veux que nous parlions des bons côtés de votre grossesse.**

 **\- Il faut que je fasse une liste ?**

 **\- Non, pensez-y. Je veux juste que pour une fois, vous me parliez de sentiments positifs autres que ceux de votre relation avec votre mari. Vous savez, vous n'avez pas un capital d'amour limite. Vous savez que vous pouvez donner de l'amour à cet enfant sans aimer moins votre Edward. Vous n'avez pas à partager ou à aimer l'un plus que l'autre. C'est exactement la même chose pour Edward. C'est un amour différent.**

Je baissai les yeux. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Oui j'avais peur qu'Edward m'aime moins... mais je ne savais pas si j'avais peur que moi, je l'aime moins. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

\- **Nous en parlerons la prochaine fois. Mais pensez** **-** **y. Du positif. En quoi cette grossesse peut avoir de bons côtés** **?**

 **\- Je vais y penser c'est promis.**

 **\- Quand voulez vous que l'on se revoi** **t** **? Dans le week-end ?**

 **\- Samedi soir ?**

 **\- 15h pour moi, 18h pour vous ?**

 **\- Parfait. Je le note. Pardon de vous avoir oubliée. Je regrette.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Passe** **z** **une bonne soirée, Isabella.**

 **\- Merci. A samedi, docteur.**

Nous coupâmes la conversation et je me laissai tomber dans mon fauteuil. Je voulais rentrer chez moi. J'en avais marre, j'étais épuisée. Je jetai un coup d'œil au bureau à côté de moi. Edward discutait, au téléphone avec le haut parleur je présume, puisqu'il jouait en lançant une balle en l'aire. Sinon, il était fou et parlait tout seul. Je souris et regardai mon emploi du temps. Il fallait que je passe quelques coups de téléphone. Allez oublions le personnel, oublions les sentiments, le bébé... oublions tout. Que Isabella l'iceberg réapparaisse... c'est la seule chose que je savais bien faire.

* * *

 **Et voilàaaaaa**

 **Qu'en dites vous ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine**

 **Bise**

 **Lexi**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir !**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Merci à toute pour vos review !**

 **Je préviens tout de suite... je ne pourrais pas répondre cette semaine. Je pars en Vacances. Mais je reviens dimanche prochain à temps pour un chapitre à en faire presque pleurer mon correcteur !**

 **Je vous remerci d'avance de votre compréhension...**

 **Merci à ma team Bêta.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

 **\- Tu veux bien me dire qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?**

 **\- Tu le sais très bien.**

 **\- Ouais mais ça me fait chier** **!** **Essayer des fringues... j'ai des tonnes de costumes !**

 **\- S'il te plaît. Arrête... viens t'asseoir.**

 **\- En plus elle nous fait attendre. J'ai un rendez-vous à 14h30.**

 **\- Je sais. Edward arrête. Viens s'il te plaît.**

Nous étions dans la salle d'attente du show room d'Alice. Nous devions essayer nos tenues pour le gala de vendredi soir. Depuis ce matin Edward était d'une humeur massacrante, j'ignorais pourquoi. Edward vint s'asseoir quand un homme portant des lunettes noires et une casquette bien enfoncée sur le crâne entra dans la pièce. Pour venir s'asseoir face à nous.

 **\- Arrête d'être grognon comme ça. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

 **\- Les hormones.**

 **\- Très drôle !**

Je pris sa main.

 **\- C'est parce qu'Alex t'as battu à plat de couture hier au tennis ?**

 **\- Non. Ça me fait un défi à relever. Je suis sûr qu'il a une faiblesse.**

 **\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien. Ça ne t'arrive jamais peut-être ?**

 **\- O** **k** **, ok. Je te laisse tranquille.**

Je croisai les bras et regardai dans le vide droit devant moi. Je crois que je dû gêner le pauvre homme en face de moi, car il changea de place.

 **\- Oh je m'excuse, monsieur. Je ne vous fixais pas, je regardais dans le vide. Je ne voulais pas vous gêner ou vous donner l'impression de vous dévisager.**

Edward tourna la tête vers moi et en jaloux compulsif il prit ma main avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme assis face à lui désormais. Le pauvre garçon sourit et enleva ses lunettes et sa casquette. Mon cœur loupa un battement, même Edward eu du mal à contenir sa surprise.

- **Ne vous** **inquiétez** **pas. Du coup, c'est moi qui m'excuse.**

 **\- Euh je... nous sommes quitte alors.**

Je souris maladroitement à l'acteur en face de moi. MON acteur ! Edward se pencha vers moi comme pour embrasser la joue mais chuchota.

 **\- Je pourrais m'en servir pour justifier ma mauvaise humeur.**

Il termina par un réel baiser et Alice arriva à ce moment.

 **\- Bonjour tou** **t** **le monde. Oh je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai été débordée... bref... heu, Edward, vient, tu seras le plus rapide et je sais exactement ce qu'il te faut.**

 **\- Bella ne vient pas ? On ne doit pas avoir des tenues accordées ?**

 **\- Si, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous devez vous voir avant le gala.**

Elle frappa dans ses mains et parla avec autorité.

 **\- Allez, Edward il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !**

Mon mari se leva d'un bon et suivit Alice les poings serrés. Je retenais mon rire pour ne pas le vexer encore plus. Une fois seul avec l'acteur, il prit la parole.

 **\- Elle a de l'autorité dis** **-** **donc.**

 **\- Oh oui ! Elle sait ce qu'elle veu** **t** **et ce qu'elle fait.**

 **\- Vous la connaissez bien ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie. C'est la première fois qu'elle vous habille pour une soirée ?**

 **\- Oui. On m'a envoyé ici.**

 **\- Vous verrez, elle est géniale.**

Il me sourit et regarda son portable. De toute ma volonté j'essayais de ne pas le regarder, mais mes yeux semblaient être attirés par lui. J'étais à la fois très gênée et très intimidée.

\- **Est-ce que vous êtes pressé ? Je peux vous laisse** **r** **ma place une fois mon mari sorti de son enfer.**

 **\- Oh non, ne vous** **inquiétez** **pas. Je suis en avance.**

Je souris et Alice sortit enfin avec Edward. Il avait l'air encore plus de mauvaise humeur que lorsqu'il était rentré. Je me levai tandis que mon mari avança vers moi après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mon compagnon d'attente.

\- **Je dois y aller, chérie. J'ai un rendez-vous dans peu de temps. Paul sera là quand tu auras fini avec cette sorcière !**

Je souris et jetai un regard à Alice qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- **D'accord. Mais que Paul soit prudent sur la route** **e** **t fait quelque chose. Je sais pas, retourne faire du sport ce soir, sinon je ne vais pas te supporter et ça va mal finir.**

 **\- J'en parlerai à Alex. Passe me voir quand tu rentres au bureau.**

 **\- Oui, chef.**

Il sourit et m'embrassa avant de sortir de la pièce. Je soupirai et me tournai vers Alice.

 **\- Je tuerai** **s** **pour un verre d'alcool !**

 **\- Je suis pas sûre que bébé soit content. J'arrive pas à croire que tu sois à six mois. Quand j'étais à ta place, je ressemblais déjà à une boule de flipper ! Toi on dirait... Beyoncé qui sort de table ! Et encore t'es mieux foutu qu'elle ! Alle** **z** **véritable, queen B ! Allons t'habiller.**

 **\- Tu parles trop. Tu vas effray** **er** **ton prochain client...**

Je me tournai vers lui.

 **\- Vous avez encore le temps de fuir ! Je me sacrifie !**

Il rit et Alice me lança un regard noir avant d'ordonner à son assistante d'apporter à boire et à manger à son célèbre client. Nous allâmes ensuite dans son salon d'essayage. Il y avait des dizaines de penderies à roulettes et une décoration très stylisée autour de la mode. D'un côté se trouvait les tenues pour femme, triées par catégories, robes, jupes, pantalons... le tout était ensuite classé par couleur. Même chose avec les vêtements pour homme. Dans un autre coin de la pièce se trouvait les accessoires et bijoux, toujours minutieusement classés et triés. Et pour finir il y avait des tonnes et des tonnes de chaussures ! J'adorais les chaussures et j'étais très fière de ma petite collection personnelle.

- **J'espère au moins que tu l'as reconnu !**

 **\- Comment je pourrais ne pas reconnaître Robert Pattinson ?! Comment** **tu as** **fait ?**

 **\- Par hasard, il a une avant première demain soir. Tu as discuté avec lui ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas fait ma fan hystérique. Soi** **s** **calme si tu veux qu'il revienne. Je suis très heureuse pour toi.**

 **\- Je suis toute excitée ! Je vais le touch** **er** **!**

 **\- J'ai di** **t** **soi** **s** **calme. Tu m'as fait venir aujourd'hui exprès ?**

 **\- Oui ! J'ai pas eu raison ? De toute façon je te l'ai dit, tu serais venue dans tous les cas.**

Je lui souris.

\- **Tu me raconteras ?**

 **\- Dans tous les détails ! Sauf s'il se passe un truc cochon !**

Je ris

- **Alors je le dirai à Jasper ! Allez, montre moi ce que tu as, qu'on ne le fasse pas patienter trop longtemps. Comment** **a** **été Edward ?**

 **\- Tu le prives de sexe ou quoi ? Grincheux est un rayon de soleil à côté de ton mari !**

 **\- Il est comme ça depuis ce matin. Je crois qu'il est juste de mauvaise humeur, ça arrive. Sinon il me cache un truc. C'est ça ?**

Alice me présenta deux robes, l'une noire et l'autre blanche. Alice insista pour que j'essaye la noire en premier. Elle m'arrivait au genoux, le bustier était droit mais un tissu en dentelle remontait jusqu'au cou et se prolongeait en manche jusqu'aux poignets.

 **\- Sérieusement, Alice ? On dirait une bonne sœur ! Je ressemble à Jane Volturi comme ça !**

 **\- Je la trouvais mignonne et on ne voit pas ton ventre. Quoi qu'il n'est pas difficile à cacher.**

 **\- C'est non. J'essaye l'autre.**

La robe blanche était nettement plus jolie. En fait, je crois qu'Alice savait depuis le début que la blanche serait pour moi, elle avait juste voulu s'amuser. La robe en question était très longue,elle couvrait mes pieds, même avec des talons. Le dos de la robe était entièrement nu, le devant de la robe s'attachait dans le cou. Le décolleté n'était pas trop plongeant, les côtés de la robe était parfaitement cintré. Autour de la taille, passant en plein sur mon nombril, se dessiner une très fine ligne brodée en argent, ce qui habillait subtilement la robe.

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Tu savais que c'est celle-ci qui m'irait le mieux ? Elle est sublime.**

 **\- Bien sûr que je savais. Montr** **e-** **toi.**

Je sortis de derrière le paravent, la robe était légère et fluide, elle ne laissait rien deviner de mon état.

- **Elle te va à la perfection ! Tu as vu derrière ? La petite traîne ?**

Je me mis de trois quart pour découvrir effectivement une traîne, rapportée à la robe en elle même, cousus dans le bas du dos, ce qui rajoutait du volume et de la matière à la robe.

 **\- Elle est parfaite, Alice. Tu as encore visé juste !**

 **\- Je suis géniale. Tu veux des talons ou pas ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais pas trop haut.**

Elle me dénicha des escarpins aussi blanche que la robe mais avec des petits strass tout autour du décolleté de la chaussure. Absolument magnifique.

 **\- Tu veux des bijoux ?**

 **\- Non, j'en mettrai qu'Edward m'a offert.**

 **\- Tu veux que je vienne Vendredi soir ?**

 **\- Oui, on choisira ensemble et tu pourras m** **e** **coiffer ?**

 **\- Oui. Je vois quelque chose de simple. Peut-être que je pourrai partir des tempes et tresser que la partie haute jusqu'à l'arrière de t** **a** **tête et ensuite faire quelque boucles.**

 **\- Je dirai** **s** **que c'est parfait. Tu me prêtes quelle marque ?**

 **\- Tout et de Dior. Edward en Gucci.**

 **\- Il est comment ?**

 **\- Il a été chiant... il a voulu rester dans du classique ! Enfin bref. Alors ? Tout est bon avec cette robe ?**

 **\- Oui, parfait. Merci Alice.**

 **\- De rien. Va te rhabiller.**

Je souris et aller remettre ma tenue de travail. Pendant ce temps je racontai brièvement à ma meilleure amie mes vacances aux Maldives et chez mes parents. Une fois prête elle m'accompagna dans la salle d'attente.

 **\- A vendredi alors, Alice.**

 **\- Pas de problème. 18H30 ?**

 **\- Parfait. Bonne fin de journée !**

 **\- Elle va l'être ! Merci.**

Elle me fit un clin d'œil et invita son célèbre client à la suivre. Il me salua poliment et disparut avec Alice. J'étais très heureuse pour elle, elle réalisait enfin son rêve. Arrivée dehors je vis Paul qui se garait tout juste, je n'attendis pas qu'il sorte de la voiture pour aller m'installer sur la banquette arrière.

 **\- Timing parfait, Paul !**

 **\- Oui, je suis un pro !**

Je ris et il me conduisit au bureau. Quand j'arrivai dans les locaux, l'ambiance était tendue et silencieuse. Sauf dans le bureau de mon mari... je pouvais l'entendre hurler depuis les ascenseurs. Je m'avançai jusqu'à Alex qui lui ne semblait pas perturbé.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

 **\- Les chinois veulent rallonger de deux mois le délai de livraison sur les équipements.**

 **\- Deux mois ? Pour quelles raisons ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Super, il fallait bien ça. Vous l'accompagn** **ez** **au tennis ce soir ?**

 **\- Il veut courir et aller en salle. J'ai di** **t** **oui.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça ira ?**

 **\- Oui. Je pourrai vous parler de vendredi soir ?**

 **\- Oui. Attendez qu'il finisse au téléphone, on ne sait jamais, il pourrait vous chercher. Venez ensuite.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je récupérai auprès de Margot divers papiers. J'allai m'installer dans mon bureau, ternissai les parois entre moi et Edward. Maintenant que j'y pensais nous aurions dû faire insonoriser les pièces. Je me lançai dans mes affaires, rédigeai quelques mails puis un de mes rendez-vous arriva. Edward était légèrement calmé mais je l'entendis encore râler au téléphone.

La fin de journée se passa dans la même ambiance. Edward partit avec Alex pour une petite sortie sportive. Je rentrai donc seule à la maison. J'en profitai pour prendre un bain, Alice m'appela pour me raconter sa séance habillage avec Robert Pattinson, puis nous papotâmes pendant de longues minutes de tout et de rien. J'allai ensuite préparer un repas pour Edward et finis par m'installer sur le canapé avec mes chips et du saucisson devant un film. J'étais à la moitié de mon film, allongée sur le canapé en train de câliner Brad Pitt quand Edward réapparut.

Edward embrassa ma joue sans que je ne me relève du canapé, puis il alla certainement prendre une douche. Je le laissai faire. Il alla ensuite prendre son repas puis il finit par me rejoindre. Il s'installa de façon à ce que ma tête repose sur ses genoux.

 **\- Chips et Saucisson ?**

 **\- Chut... c'est la fin du film.**

Il soupira et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je le sentais beaucoup moins nerveux, il était même détendu et ses caresses m'apaisaient.

 **\- Que penses** **-** **tu de Jules ?**

 **\- Jules ? C'est qui ?**

 **\- Un prénom pour notre bébé. Alors ?**

 **\- Non. Je n'aime pas.**

 **\- Tu aimes quoi alors ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'y ai pas pensé.**

 **\- Il faudrait acheter un livre de prénoms, non ?**

 **\- Si tu veux. Oh j'ai un cadeau pour toi.**

Je me levai sous sa surprise. Ses yeux brillaient sous l'excitation, Edward adorait les cadeaux. J'allai chercher le paquet que j'avais acheté à la sortie du travail et le lui tendis.

\- **C'est quoi ?**

 **\- Ouvre.**

Il défit le paquet et y trouva une salopette bleue. Edward explosa de rire, le premier moment de joie et de détente de la journée !

 **\- Oh, bébé merci ! Tu sais que je vais la mettre ?**

 **\- J'attends de voir.**

 **\- D'ailleurs il faut que l'on regarde pour faire la chambre. Ce week-end ça te di** **t** **?**

 **\- Oui d'accord. Et je te propose même un deal. Comme tu es persuadé que c'est un garçon, fai** **s** **une liste de prénoms. Je ferai pareil pour les filles et nous en discuterons.**

Il fronça les sourcils et tapota la place à côté de lui. Je m'assis il passa un bras autour de mes épaules, posa sa main libre sur mon ventre.

 **\- Je te trouve plus attentionnée avec ce bébé. Est-ce que tu l'acceptes mieux ?**

 **\- Il est là. Je n'ai pas le choix. Mais je ne le déteste plus.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?**

 **\- C'est un grand mot. J'ai sûrement... de l'affection. Et puis il ne peut pas s'appeler Toutânkhamon pour de vrai. Et pour la chambre, tu as di** **t** **que tu l** **a** **ferais, je veux bien choisir les meubles et la peinture, mais je bricole pas !**

Il m'embrassa la joue.

 **\- Ok. Je ferai une liste de prénoms de garçon. Disons que lorsque nous aurons chacun une dizaine de prénoms, alors on s'en parlera.**

 **\- D'accord ! Et ce n'est pas une course, il n'y a pas urgence.**

 **\- Trois mois !**

Je l'embrassai et calai ma tête dans son cou.

 **\- Je sais. Le sport t'as aidé ?**

 **\- J'ai battu Alex à la course et en endurance.**

 **\- Il l'a fait exprès ?**

 **\- Non, ma fureur m'a donné de supers pouvoirs.**

Je souris et me déplaçai de façon à me mettre à cheval sur lui.

- **Tu vas me parler quand des chinois ?**

 **\- Qu'ils s'enfoncent leurs nems dans le cul !**

 **\- Edward !**

Je le frappai à l'épaule.

 **\- Quoi ? Ils ont pri** **s** **du retard dans la production pour le contrat avec la fédération de hockey sur glace. Ils voulaient deux mois supplémentaires.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Ils ne les auront pas. Jasper va leur faire une petite piqûre de rappelle de leur contrat.**

 **\- C'est** **-** **à** **-** **dire ?**

 **\- S'ils ne respectent pas le** **s** **délais, ils seront obligés de payer des frais très élev** **és** **de retard, de plus nous nous sépar** **e** **rons d'eux.**

 **\- Parce que si c'est nous qui ne respectons pas notre accord avec la fédération... ?**

 **\- C'est nous qui auront des indemnités et notre réputation serait compromise. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, bébé.**

 **\- Je comprends. Mais parles-en moi la prochaine fois. J'ai le droit de savoir.**

 **\- La journée a été chargée.**

Je l'embrassai, il avait raison. Nous nous étions à peine vus de l'après midi.

 **\- Viens te coucher.**

 **\- Oui, madame.**

Nous nous levâmes et nous allâmes dans notre chambre.

 **\- Au fait avec Alice ?**

 **\- Elle vient vendredi pour m'aider à m'habiller et me coiff** **er** **.**

 **\- Et avec l'autre là ? Elle l'habille ?**

 **\- Oui ! Et j'ai été très poli** **e** **et pas hystérique. Je n'ai même pas avoué que je l'avais reconnu. Bref... Je suis contente pour Alice, elle vit son rêve. Elle a l'air heureuse.**

 **\- Elle est toujours aussi chiante quand elle s'y met. Mais je suis content pour elle aussi.**

 **\- On aura peut-être des passe** **-** **droits.**

 **\- La vie de paillettes et de stars te f** **ont** **rêver ?**

 **\- Pas tellement. Je suis très heureuse avec toi.**

 **\- C'est bien de l'entendre. Allez, ma chère épouse. Bonne nuit.**

 **\- Je t'aime. Bonne nuit, chéri.**

Je l'embrassai puis me calai contre lui. Il me câlina pendant un moment puis je sombrai dans le sommeil.

* * *

 **\- Et voilà ! Tu es toute prête ! Lève** **-** **toi...**

Nous étions vendredi et il fallait aller au gala. Je n'avais pas du tout envie d'y aller, j'étais fatiguée de ma semaine. Edward était déjà prêt, et Alice venait de terminer de me coiffer. Paul nous attendait d'ici dix minutes avec Alex.

- **Alice, c'est parfait merci ! Et les bijoux ?**

 **\- Attends** **-** **moi ici. J'ai trouvé quelque chose à la dernière minute.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Elle quitta ma chambre mais Edward entra. Je me levai, il portait un costume noir, une chemise blanche éclatante. Il portait également un nœud papillons bleu marine, assortie à la pochette de costume. Il était très élégant et irrésistible. Lorsqu'il finit de me détailler à son tour il m'offrit un magnifique sourire et s'avança vers moi.

 **\- Tu ressembles à une déesse grec. Tu es magnifique.**

 **\- Merci, tu es très beau toi aussi.**

 **\- Alice m'a dit qu'il te manquait des bijoux. Voilà...**

Il me tendit un sac de chez Cartier. Je fis les yeux ronds sous la surprise et me saisit du paquet.

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- J'avais commandé ça après le départ d'Emmett et Laurel. Je suis all** **é** **le récupérer mercredi, après les essayages. Je pense que ce soir est une bonne occasion pour te le donner et que tu le portes.**

Le paquet contenait un écrin que j'ouvris. Je poussai un soupire de surprise, mêlé à l'émotion quand je découvris un collier dont la chaîne très fine était en argent, mais le plus beau était le pendentif. En forme de cœur incrusté de petits diamants. Seule l'inscription « B&E » ressortait par de tout petits saphirs d'un bleu royal magnifique. Le bijou n'était pas très gros, juste la taille qu'il fallait.

 **\- Edward... c'est magnifique !**

 **\- Je veux que ce bijou te rappelle tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi. Peu importe ce que les autres diron** **t** **, Emmett ou je ne sais qui. Je veux que tu te souviennes que tu es toute ma vie, Isabella. Et que même si... Toutânkhamon est là, ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer d'un amour inconditionnel. Je ne veux plus te voir souffrir à l'idée que je puisse t'aimer moins.**

N'arrivant pas à retenir mes larmes, j'essuyai mes joues d'un revers de la main avant d'aller me jeter dans ses bras. Je n'arrivais pas à définir ce que son geste représentait et dans l'état émotionnel dans lequel j'étais. C'était plus fort que de l'amour et de la reconnaissance.

 **\- Ne pleure pas, Alice va hurler.**

\- **Je m'en moque. Merci, chéri... le bijou est exceptionnel mais sa signification est bien plus forte. Merci, Edward.**

 **\- Promet** **s-** **moi que tu n'oublieras jamais ce qu'il représente.**

 **\- Je le jure.**

Je me reculai légèrement de lui pour lui offrir un baiser des plus passionné.

- **On va être en retard, bébé. Je m'occupe de toi ce soir après ce gala.**

 **\- Je retiens cette promesse dans un coin de ma tête. Dis à Alice de venir s'il te plaît... qu'elle réajuste mon maquillage.**

 **\- Bien, madame.**

Il m'embrassa rapidement et sortit de la chambre après m'avoir mis son cadeau autour de mon cou. Alice vint alors m'aider à refaire mon maquillage. Elle s'extasia devant le collier et m'avoua qu'Edward lui avait demandé de ne pas me choisir de bijoux. Arrivés en bas de l'immeuble, Paul et Alex nous attendaient en discutant. Alex était très élégant, ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière, ce qui dégageait son beau visage. Il portait un smoking simple, noir et avec une cravate. Il nous salua d'un hochement de tête puis nous montâmes tous en voiture.

Quand nous fûmes sur les lieux du gala, Edward et moi posâmes pour quelques photos, puis Alex remplit son rôle d'assistant à la perfection. Je ne l'avais aidé qu'une fois ou deux alors qu'il allait manquer un invité. Nous avions serré beaucoup de mains, répété cent fois les mêmes choses. J'avais mal aux joues à force de sourire mais je remplis mon rôle.

 **\- Edward, je vais aller m'asseoir si tu veux bien.**

 **\- Bien sûr, chérie. Je te** **rejoins** **au plus vite. Ça va aller ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai juste mal aux pieds.**

Je lui embrassai la joue et allai m'asseoir à l'une des tables. Je fus très vite rejointe par Alex qui m'apporta un verre de jus d'orange.

 **\- Merci beaucoup. J'aimerais pouvoir boire du champagne ! Edward n'a plus besoin de vous ?**

 **\- Il m'a demand** **é** **de venir vous tenir compagnie.**

 **\- Il a rencontré tout ceux qui ne l'intéresse pas et dont il n'a pas pris la peine de retenir les prénoms. Maintenant il s'attaque aux gens avec qui il y a des possibilités de faire affaires. Regarde** **z-** **le... il dit qu'il déteste faire ça, mais... on dirait un poisson dans l'eau. Il est à l'aise, souriant, de bonne humeur. Tout va bien.**

 **\- Vous le connaissez bien.**

 **\- Oui. J'ai eu l'occasion de l'observer pendant très longtemps quand j'étais son assistante. Je savais avec qui j'entamais une relation. Je suis du genre méfiante et prudente. Notre rencontre n'a pas été un coup de foudre. Et vous ? Ça fait plusieurs mois maintenant, toujours seul ?**

 **\- Oui. Rien de sérieux en tout cas. Je ne suis pas pressé. Je crois au destin.**

Je lui souris et jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui buvait du champagne en compagnie de deux hommes avant de me tourner de nouveau vers Alex.

 **\- Et votre sœur ? Vous m'aviez dit qu'elle avait eu un bébé. Où vivent-ils ?**

 **\- En France, à Paris. Ma sœur** **a** **épous** **é** **un avocat français. Quelle idée ! Je ne les vois que sur skype.**

 **\- Oh je suis désolée.**

 **\- Oh, je le vis bien.**

Nous nous tûmes pendant un moment puis je repris la parole.

 **\- Entre vous et moi. Vous vous plaisez dans notre entreprise ?**

 **\- Oui beaucoup. Mon travail me plaît, tout le monde est gentil, vous êtes de bons patrons. J'ai même mes entrées dans les plus grands clubs de sport de la ville grâce à votre mari. Et j'ai enfin un adversaire à ma taille !**

 **\- Il dit la même chose de vous. Je suis curieuse mais... comment se comporte les filles de l'étage ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'elles n'ont pas encore compri** **s.** **S** **urtout Margot qui a de moins en moins de tissus. Je n'ai jamais été attiré par les femmes. Je sais les trouver belles ou moches, mais je ne les désire pas. D'ailleurs, vous êtes magnifique ce soir !**

 **\- Merci. Je dois avou** **er** **que vous êtes très beau, vous aussi. Je comprends Margot. Mais je lui dirai de s'habiller correctement.**

 **\- Vous me trouvez beau ? Edward le sait ?**

 **\- Oui. Je lui ai dit. Mais il sait aussi à quel point je l'aime et à mes yeux, c'est lui le premier en tout. Mais vous devriez vous voir l'un à côté de l'autre ! Vous pourriez faire un de ses groupes de chanteurs aux physiques parfaits, qui ne chantent pas si bien mais qui ruinent les culottes de toutes les adolescentes !**

Il explosa de rire et me suivit dans mon délire.

 **\- Les filles vous détesterez pour être avec Edward et le duo serai** **t** **ruiné lors de mon coming** **-** **out.**

 **\- Ou alors les fans fantasmeraient en imaginant que vous et Edward êtes amants.**

 **\- On lirait des... comment ça s'appelle... Fan Fictions gays sur nous.**

 **\- Il vous faut** **un** **surnom, ceux qu'on combine ensemble... Aldward ?**

 **\- Je ne trouve pas ça terrible….**

 **\- Alors Edex ?**

 **\- Fantastique !**

Nous rîmes pendant quelques instants. Ça faisait du bien de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre que mon mari ou mes amis proches.

\- **Oh merci, Alex, la soirée est moins ennuyeuse !**

\- **Vous n'aimez pas les galas ?**

\- **J'aimais lorsque j'étais assistante et transparente. Là je suis l'épouse et la PDG. Je vous le dis encore, je ne suis pas très sociable. Je n'aime pas les gens, je n'ai pas confiance au genre humain.**

 **\- Je peux vous comprendre. Ça n'a pas toujours été facile d'être le PD du collège, du lycée et de la Fac.**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Merci. Quoi qu'il en soit, je m'en suis sorti, non sans quelques conneries mais j'ai réussi. Et vous aussi non ?**

 **\- J'y travaille encore. Je vais mieux, quand j'ai rencontré Edward, je n'étais pas comme ça. J'étais froide et du genre zéro sentiment. On me surnommait « Porte de prison » ou « la reine des glaces » Je me suis même comparé à un iceberg. Vous voyez... oh mon dieu !** **N** **on !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Mon regard avait été attiré par quelqu'un dernière Alex.

 **\- Soyez discret, derrière vous, vous voyez la blonde avec le chignon très tiré et la robe** **n** **oire qui la fait ressembler à une bonne sœur.**

Avec finesse il regarda derrière lui puis se tourna vers moi en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Oui. Elle ressemble à une sorcière.**

 **\- C'est une sorcière ! C'est l'ex** **-** **fiancée d'Edward. Une salope !**

Il éclata de rire et but une gorgée de champagne après avoir levé sa coupe vers moi.

\- **C'est la première fois que je vous entends être vulgaire. De la jalousie ?**

 **\- Non. Elle a fait subir à Edward d'horribles choses. J'ai... empêché son mariage avec Edward. Elle ne voulait de lui que son argent, je m'en suis rendue compte. Elle a fait de la vie d'Edward et de sa famille un enfer. Elle a vendu à la presse Laurel, la jeune sœur trisomique d'Edward.**

Alex jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à Jane. Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Pourquoi le Sport ? Je n'y comprenais rien.

 **\- Vous allez bien ? Chérie ?**

Edward venait de nous rejoindre, je sursautai légèrement car j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

 **\- Oui. Tu as l'air de t'amuser toi.**

 **\- C'est chiant à mourir.**

 **\- Tu es un parfait acteur. Edward écoute...**

 **-** **Edward Cullen ! Ça alors, je savais bien que c'était toi.**

Jane venait d'arriver. Edward se leva sous l'effet de la surprise, Alex suivit par reflex et politesse j'imagine.

 **\- Jane. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu as toujours une interdiction de m'approcher ?**

 **\- Je suis invitée ici. Avec mon mari... d'ailleurs... John chéri !**

Mari ? Elle avait réussi à se marier ? Un homme, blond comme elle, plutôt élégant et avec un air bien plus sympathique qu'elle arriva à ses côtés. Jane prit son bras avec un sourire de surface.

 **\- Je pense que tu as déjà rencontr** **é** **mon mari, Edward ! Jonathan Pratt.**

 **\- Oui... nous nous sommes parlés.**

Pour avoir aider Alex dans sa tâche, je savais qu'il était. Il avait construit sa fortune en investissant dans le rachat du chantier naval de Newport News Shipbuilbing, en Virginie, par le goupe Huntington Ingalls industrie. Il avait désormais une place de choix dans le comité de direction. Je vis une certaine déception dans le regard de mon mari, il avait sûrement fondé quelques espoirs sur une possible alliance.

 **\- John, je vous présente ma femme, Isabella. Et mon assistant Alex.**

Jane émit un petit rire en me regardant.

 **\- La tentation de sauter ton assistante est moins forte comme ça !**

 **\- Ferme** **-la** **Jane !**

Je me levai et pris la main d'Edward dans la mienne. Il serra sa prise, je savais que cela pourrait le calmer... un peu.

 **\- Monsieur** **Pratt** **, je suis heureuse de faire votre connaissance.**

 **\- Alors c'est vous que je dois remercier d'avoir séduit l'ex** **-** **fiancé de ma femme !**

Je perdis mon sourire et je sentis Edward sur le point d'exploser. Jane avait un air sentit le danger car il fit doucement le tour de la table pour venir se mettre de l'autre côté d'Edward.

 **\- Jane, ça suffit. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'approcher. S'il te plaît vas-t-en !**

 **\- Sinon quoi ? Tu vas te mettre en colère et faire un scandale ?**

Il fallait faire quelque chose. Dans mon ventre je sentis le bébé me donner un coup, ce qui me donna une idée. Je poussai alors un cri tout en me penchant en avant et en tenant mon ventre.

\- **Bella !**

Edward se tourna vers moi pour me soutenir. Alex me rejoignit pour m'aider lui aussi. Je simulai une nouvelle douleur, consciente que tout le monde nous regardait, mais il fallait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

 **\- Alex appele** **z** **Paul immédiatement nous allons à l'hôpital ! Chérie** **,** **assied** **s-** **toi ! C'est le bébé ? S'il te plaît dis** **-** **moi ce qu'il y a ?**

 **\- Elle est enceinte ? Un enfant... mes pauvres !**

Je poussai un nouveau cri, les mains sur mon ventre afin de détourner Edward de Jane. Dans mon ventre, le bébé donnait plusieurs coups, comme s'il s'amusait, je déplaçais mes mains sur mon ventre suivant les endroits où je le sentais bouger.

 **\- Paul nous attend, monsieur.**

 **\- Parfait. Prenez les affaires de ma femme. Bébé, je vais te porter. Accroche** **-** **toi à moi. Ça va aller, mon amour... ça va aller.**

Je m'accrochai à son cou puis il me souleva. Je chuchotais.

 **\- Pardonne** **-** **moi...**

 **\- Non, tu n'y** **es** **pour rien.**

 **\- Je n'ai rien. Le bébé non plus, il faut juste partir !**

Il me fit les gros yeux, puis secoua la tête avant de s'avancer vers la sortie, suivit de près par Alex.

\- **Tu m'as fait peur !**

 **\- Tu all** **ais** **t'emporter, elle te poussait à bout. Le bébé à donner un coup alors...**

 **\- Tu me jures que ça va ?**

 **\- Oui. Je n'ai trouvé que ça sur le moment. Il fallait partir.**

 **\- Oui... mais putain, ne me refai** **s** **plus une peur pareille !**

 **\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

 **\- Non... personne ne pourra reprocher notre départ pour urgence médicale. Et tu as raison, j'allais perdre mes moyens avec cette conne !**

Je ne dis rien, heureuse qu'il comprenne que j'avais saisi la première excuse crédible pour nous enfuir. Il n'y avait pas eu de scandale et en plus nous avions eu une bonne excuse pour quitter la soirée sans assister aux discours ennuyants et pompeux. Nous ne serions pas mal vus. Arrivés à la voiture, Edward me déposa au sol pour que je puisse entrer et m'asseoir, lui se tourna vers Paul et Alex.

 **\- Elle n'a rien... juste une ruse pour éviter un drame. Jane était là.**

Il venait de s'adresser à Paul qui hocha la tête avec compréhension. Il me jeta un œil comme pour me dire « vous avez bien fait ».

 **\- Alex, nous allons vous ramene** **r** **. Pardon pour ce fiasco...**

 **\- Non. Je suis heureux de savoir que votre femme et le bébé n'ont rien.**

 **\- Moi aussi. Allez, on y va.**

Enfin tout le monde en voiture je repris la parole.

 **\- Donnez** **-** **moi votre tablette** **,** **Alex.**

Il me donna ce que je réclamais et fis une recherche rapide.

 **\- Ah ! Jane est mari** **ée** **depuis trois mois. Ils se sont rencontrés, il y a six mois.**

 **\- Le pauvre type va déchanter. Qu'est-ce qui est di** **t** **d'autre ?**

 **\- Il a racheté l'entreprise du père de Jane il y a un mois.**

 **\- C'est étonnant qu'elle n'** **ai** **t pas coulé avant. Ils ont chacun cinquante cinquante ?**

 **\- Non, il est majoritaire. Mais il est trop tôt pour voir s'il a réussi à sauver l'entreprise. Alex, tenez.**

Je rendis à Alex la tablette et soupirai. Personne ne dit plus un mot. En quoi un homme spécialisé dans les gros bateaux pouvait trouver un intérêt dans la décoration ? Surtout dans les navires de guerre.

 **\- Je comprends pas ce qu'il a y gagner !**

Je tournai la tête vers Edward, il devait penser à la même chose que moi.

 **\- Il a forcément quelque chose à y gagner ! Je ne comprends pas... Ou alors il est très très con ! O** **u** **elle le drogue !**

Il avait raison. Je fus tirée de mes pensés par un nouveau coup du bébé. Je pris alors la main d'Edward pour la poser sur mon ventre.

 **\- Hey... je le sens ! Salut, toi ! Tu as décidé de taper assez fort pour que je puisse te sentir ?**

Depuis le séjour chez mes parents, il n'avait pas réussi à le sentir de nouveau.

 **\- Comment ça va ?**

 **\- Il est nourr** **i** **, logé et blanchi ! Tout va très bien.**

 **\- Tout confort !**

Je souris. Oui... tout confort... confort... nourri, logé, blanchi... transporté avec confort...

 **\- L'aménagement des bateaux !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Le lien ! Entre Jane et son mari. Il construit, elle décor** **e** **! Et nous pourrions faire pareil !**

 **\- Nous ne sommes plus dans la déco ni dans la Navy, chérie.**

 **\- Non mais on peut acheter ou prendre des parts dans le domaine de la navigation sporti** **ve** **. Contribuer** **à** **l'innovation nautique.**

 **\- Comme ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, il faut se renseigner, je n'y connais rien. Mais il doit bien exister un march** **é** **. Il y a de nombreuses régates, traversées, courses et je ne sais quoi encore... il faut bien rendre les bateaux plus performants, plus légers, plus rapides.**

 **\- Alex, prenez note.**

 **\- Hum... nous pouvons nous occuper du sponsoring aussi.**

 **\- Nous pouvons aussi faire appel à l'un de nos partenaires pour amélior** **er** **l'intérieur, facilit** **er** **l'ergonomie, l'adapt** **er** **de façon nouvelle. Pas de la déco mais un aménagement simple et léger. Tout en restant confortable.**

 **\- On pourrait même travailler sur un système photovoltaïque.**

 **\- Attention au poids. Mais pourquoi pas.**

 **\- Très bien... Alex, je veux que pour lundi vous me trouviez un maximum de renseignements sur les courses nautiques. Je veux tout savoir ! La conception, le marché, la production, la concurrence, le bénéfice... absolument tout. Trouv** **ez-** **moi aussi quelque chose o** **ù** **nous pourrions investir ou même acheter. Je veux des chiffres et des statistiques... toutes les infos habituelles. Je veux aussi une liste potentiel d'associ** **és** **, comme des designers sportifs et des sponsors avec qui nous sommes déjà en affaires. Il faut que nous** **travaillons** **les uns avec les autres... C'est noté ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai tout. Il vous fallait autre chose ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas, mais si quelque chose me vient je vous appelle. Alex, je sais que le temps est limité. Je vous demande de faire au mieux. Bella et moi feron** **s** **notre maximum. Lundi à 8h nous feron** **s** **une réunion pour réunir nos informations.**

 **\- Bien, Edward.**

 **\- Merci, ça sera tout.**

 **\- Je peux donc y aller ?**

 **\- Où ça ?**

 **\- Chez moi. Nous sommes arrivés.**

Nous ne nous étions même pas aperçus que la voiture était à l'arrêt.

 **\- Bien sûr, Alex. Allez** **-** **y. Merci pour ce soir. À Lundi.**

 **\- Bonne soirée à Lundi.**

Alex nous quitta et Paul prit la route jusqu'à chez nous. Edward se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Ce n'est pas piquer l'idée de Jane ?**

 **\- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'elle fait, nous le supposons. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même catégorie. On ne décor** **e** **aucun bateau de la marine. Nous restons dans l'esprit sportif. Et tu as des remords ? Après avoir plagié New York ?**

 **\- Sais-tu à quel point je t'aime ? Encore une idée brillante et tu me rassures merci.**

 **\- Ces idées et notre fuite** **sont** **d** **ues** **à Toutânkhamon ! Je ne l'ai pas senti bouger de la soirée et il me donne des coups au moment o** **ù** **les choses s'enveniment avec Jane. Il a bougé tout du long, comme s'il s'amusait Et là, on cherche une réponse, il bouge et nous trouvons tout ce que nous voulons. Plus encore même !**

Edward sourit et posa sa main sur mon ventre.

 **\- Merci, petite crevette ! Je te prends dans mon équipe !**

Je ris et embrassai mon mari. Quand nous fûmes chez nous, Edward me porta jusqu'à notre chambre, il me déshabilla lentement, puis me fit l'amour avec une infinie douceur. À cet instant j'étais bien, j'acceptais mieux ma condition, j'apprivoisais l'enfant. À cet instant, j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais finir par l'aimer.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **La semaine prochaine bah... vous verrez bien ^^**

 **Bonne semaine.**

 **Bise !**

 **Lexi**


	14. Chapter 14

**BONSOIR !**

 **Je reviens tout juste d'Irlande et d'Angleterre juste à temps pour le chapitre !**

 **Je vous remercie toute pour vos review que je viens tout juste de découvrir avec plaisir =) MERCI !**

 **Merci aussi à ma team Bêta qui est toujours aussi génial !**

 **Je voudrais dire aussi merci à deux de mes amies, Aude et N'gie pour avoir accepté de répondre à l'aveugle à mes questions en rapport sur le chapitre, sans avoir d'informations précises et sans avoir la trame du chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture, sortez les mouchoirs**

 **Moi je file me cacher !**

* * *

- **Je viens avec toi !**

 **\- Hors de question ! Nous en avons déjà parlé tu restes ici !**

 **\- Mais cette réunion est importante ! J'ai le droit et je dois être présente ! Ne m'écarte pas !**

 **\- Tu es à la fin de ta grossesse...**

 **\- Dans sept jours ! J'accouche dans une semaine !**

Je me levai et allai enfiler mes chaussures.

 **\- Bella non ! Le médecin t'a demandé de rester tranquille !**

 **\- J'en ai assez d'être enfermée ici ! Stop, arrête ! Rends** **-** **moi mes chaussures !**

 **\- Non ! Tu dois écouter le médecin !**

Il ne voulait pas me rendre mes chaussures ? Tans pis, j'en ai d'autres ! L'idée d'investir dans le domaine nautique s'était concrétisée. Nous avions racheté les parts d'une entreprise de construction en faillite, mal gérée par un directeur négligeant et in-intéressé. Dans un premier temps, nous remettrons l'entreprise en état, Edward avait nommé un nouveau directeur, ensuite nous nous lancerons dans le sponsoring, puis nous travaillerons sur le design des bateaux.

Aujourd'hui nous devions rencontrer toute l'équipe du projet pour signer les accords et les plans d'action. Je voulais absolument être présente. C'était mon idée, c'était mon travail, il n'avait pas le droit de m'en priver ! Oui j'avais eu quelques douleurs, des petites contractions de rien du tout. Le médecin m'avait recommandé le repos mais une malheureuse petite réunion ne me tuera pas !

 **\- Edward s'il te plaît... juste cette réunion. Je vais prendre l'ascenseur pour aller dans la voiture. Puis de la voiture, de nouveau un ascenseur et un fauteuil très confortable en salle de réunion ! Alors ? S'il te plaît, Edward... Tu n'as pas le droit de me priver de cette affaire ! C'est mon travail, mon idée. Je t'en pri** **e** **.**

Il soupira et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Par visio ? Connecte** **-** **toi au bureau...**

 **\- Non ! Je veux être là en vrai. Edward, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- La visio ou rien, Isabella ! De plus il est 8h, la réunion est à 10h ! Tu feras quoi entre temps hein ? Tu dois rester allongée ! Pour ta santé et celle du bébé !**

 **\- Et tu vas m'enfermer ?**

 **\- S'il le faut oui !**

Je ne gagnerai pas la bataille mais je ne perdrai pas la guerre.

 **\- Tu as gagn** **é** **pour cette fois ! Va pour la visio mais je t'en veux à mort ! Tu n'as pas la droit de me faire ça ! C'est encore toi qui va tout récolter !**

 **\- Arrête tes bêtises tu veux !**

 **\- Non ! Je suis extrêmement blessée ! Tu as peur qu'il m'arrive quelque chose, ok** **.** **Mais ici aussi il peut se passer un accident ! Au moins au bureau il y a du monde, de l'aide ! Et je fais quoi si je perds les eaux ici toute seule ? Sans aide ? Et si je panique ? Imagine que je glisse et que je tombe avant d'avoir appeler qui que ce soi** **t** **?**

 **\- Alors reste au lit et ne bouge pas ! J'y vais. Connecte** **-** **toi à 10h.**

 **\- C'est ça dégage ! Je ne veux plus te voir !**

 **\- Arrête tes bêtises, Bella ! S'il te plaît soi** **s** **raisonnable ! Je t'appelle avant la réunion !**

Je ne répondis pas, je le laissai s'en aller sans un regard entre nous. J'étais furieuse qu'il me refuse l'entrée dans mes propres bureaux. Je m'en fiche j'irai quand même ! Je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que l'heure arrive, puis j'appellerai Paul pour qu'il vienne me chercher. Edward n'aura pas le choix, il ne me renverrait pas à la maison. Confiante dans mon plan, je décidai d'aller dans le salon afin de relire tout le dossier. En passant dans le couloir qui me menait aux escaliers et donc au salon, je vis la porte de la future chambre du bébé ouverte.

Au départ, nous devions installer l'enfant dans une des chambres d'amis en bas, nous avions voulus que l'étage reste notre coin à Edward et à moi. Le haut de notre appartement contenait notre chambre, notre salle de bain, nos dressings, toutes ses pièces correspondaient les unes avec les autres. Il y avait aussi une chambre sans salle de bain et une pièce qui servait un peu d'office de débarras. En bas il y avait le salon, la cuisine, la salle à manger, le bureau, la salle de sport d'Edward, trois chambres et une grande salle de bain.

Alors que nous faisions les plans pour transformer une des chambres du bas, j'avais trouvé plus judicieux de faire la chambre du bébé en haut avec nous plutôt que de le laisser tout seul en bas. Et puis la pièce qui ne nous servait à rien pourrait faire une de salle de jeu. Les chambres n'étaient pas collées, nous aurions notre intimité et en cas de problème, nous n'aurions pas à courir dans toute la maison.

Edward s'était donc lancé dans les travaux, avec l'aide de Jasper, Alex et Paul. Ça leur avait pris plusieurs week-end mais en toute honnêteté... ils m'avaient épatée. La chambre était superbe les murs étaient dans les ton gris très clair, les meubles étaient tous blancs. Sur le côté droit se trouvait le lit, contre le mur auquel Edward avait installé un baldaquin mural et dont les voilages blancs enveloppaient le pied et la tête du berceau. C'était très mignon.

Dans l'angle, entre le lit et la fenêtre se trouvait un fauteuil, blanc lui aussi, avec une petite table de chevet. Face au lit, à gauche de la pièce, il y avait la table à langer qui faisait aussi office de commode. A côté d'elle se trouvait aussi une petite armoire qui devrait abriter les futures tenues du bébé. Comme nous ne connaissions pas le sexe, nous avions acheté que le strict minimum.

Les garçons avaient aussi fixé sur les murs quelques appliques murales en forme de chandelier noir, ce qui donnait une touche très chic à la pièce. Ils avaient également poser quelques étagères, blanches cette fois-ci. Volontairement nous n'avions pas trop personnalisé la pièce, nous voulions attendre de savoir le sexe, et le mur du côté de la table à langer était vide car je voulais que l'on y mette son prénom. Mais pour ça aussi, il fallait attendre.

Même si je trouvais cette chambre très jolie et que je n'en revenais pas que ce soit Edward qui est fait le plus gros, car c'était le premier et le dernier à entrer et sortir de la chambre lors des travaux, je n'aimais pas cette pièce. Je ne m'y sentais pas bien, elle m'angoissait beaucoup. Je crois que c'était parce que ça me mettait face à toutes mes peurs. Cette chambre donnait une dimension réelle à toute mes angoisses. J'imagine que ça sera pire quand le bébé sera là pour de vrai.

Je m'étais habituée à sa présence dans mon ventre, mais l'angoisse de l'accouchement était permanent désormais. Les médecins pensaient que toutes mes fausses alertes, toutes les contractions que j'avais déjà ressenti, beaucoup trop tôt, étaient dues au stress. Je ne voulais pas que ce bébé arrive. Je ne voulais pas le garder dans mon ventre par égoïsme et par amour, non rien à voir... je ne voulais pas qu'il me fasse mal, je ne voulais pas aller à l'hôpital à cause de lui, je ne voulais pas être obligée de dévoiler mon intimité, je ne voulais pas être touchée, cela allait être une véritable torture pour moi. On m'avait expliqué que pour vérifier l'ouverture de mon col, une inconnue allait devoir y mettre ses doigts. Je faisais encore des cauchemars sur ça, une sage femme qui se transformait en Victoria, je quittais l'hôpital pour me retrouver dans la ruelle du drame. Mon mari ne pouvait pas me toucher comme ça, alors comment supporterai-je que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse ?

Je refermai cette porte quand justement une contraction se fit sentir. J'appuyais mes mains sur mon ventre en me mettant dos au mur. Il fallait que je me calme, que je ne pense plus à tout ça. Je devais me concentrer sur autre chose. Du mieux possible je regagnai ma chambre, il fallait que je m'allonge. Je m'installai sur le côté, en chien de fusil et pris soin de bien respirer.

Hélas pour moi, je paniquais encore plus. J'étais toute seule ici, j'avais mal, ces douleurs étaient courtes et irrégulières mais bien plus forte que les autres. J'étais contrariée par Edward, nous nous étions quittés fâchés, je lui en voulais toujours. Et j'étais maintenant énervée car ces contractions lui donnaient raison. Ce n'était pas juste. Pour finir, la peur me gagna, je n'avais personne auprès de moi, je craignais qu'il arrive quelque chose et même si la date de l'accouchement était prévue pour dans une semaine, j'avais peur que ce soit le moment.

- **Hey... tu es là toi...**

Brad Pitt venait de me rejoindre. Toujours très prévenant avec moi, il vint s'installer contre moi. Il était là dès que j'en avais besoin, comme s'il sentait que j'allais mal. Ce n'était qu'un chat mais je pouvais compter sur lui, il m'avait sauvée du suicide lors de ma séparation avec Edward, et il me réconfortait dès que je pleurais, que j'avais mal ou peur. Bien qu'au début de la grossesse il ait été infecte avec moi, il s'était montré plutôt intéressé par la suite. Plusieurs fois, il avait tapé ses pattes contre mon ventre et souvent le bébé avait répondu en donnant un coup lui aussi, certain si forts que ça déformait mon ventre. À chaque fois, cela nous avait fait rire avec Edward, nous avions même filmé une ou deux scènes de ces moments.

Il était neuf heure quand je décidai de me lever. J'avais toujours des contractions, toujours irrégulières et douloureuses mais moins souvent, elles étaient juste plus longues. Ça devrait aller, j'avais l'habitude. J'envoyai un message à Paul pour qu'il vienne me chercher, je ne lui donnai aucun motif. Dix minutes plus tard il sonna pour me dire qu'il était là. J'attrapai mes affaires, vérifiai que j'avais tout et sortis de l'appartement. Bordel j'avais vraiment mal ! Mais je devais assister à cette réunion, Edward ne gagnera pas !

Lorsque je fus devant Paul je ne montrai aucun signe de douleur. Après lui avoir demandé de me conduire au bureau et après m'être installée dans la voiture je remontai la vitre entre lui et moi pour ne pas lui dévoiler ma mascarade. Le trajet me parut interminable et j'étais trop absorbée par gérer ma douleur que je ne vis pas tout de suite que nous étions arrivés.

 **\- Isabella, nous sommes arrivés.**

Je sursautai, dans la voiture il y avait un système d'interphone qui permettait de communiquer avec le chauffeur lorsque la vitre fumée et insonorisée était levée. J'appuyais sur le bouton pour lui répondre.

 **\- Merci, un instant et je descends.**

Il fallait y aller. On respire... tout va bien. On inspire et on expire... je tremblai, je savais ce qui était en train de se passer et pour être honnête, les contractions n'avaient pas commencé ce matin après le départ d'Edward. J'en avais eu dans la nuit, ça m'avait empêchée de dormir, j'avais bougé dans tous les sens dans le lit, ce qui avait réveillé et énervé Edward, il m'avait demandé d'arrêter de bouger ou de me lever. Je m'étais levée en lui disant que ce n'était pas ma faute, et notre dispute avait commencé ici.

Pendant quelques minutes il ne se passa plus rien, je souris en pensant que c'était terminé. Je baissai la vitre entre Paul et moi lui disant que j'étais prête. Il sortit de la voiture afin de venir m'ouvrir... mais le drame arriva. Je sentis un liquide glisser le long de mes jambes... non non non ! C'était trop tôt ! Paul ouvrit la portière, je ne bougeais pas.

 **\- Isabella tout va bien ?**

 **\- Euh... qui s'occupe de laver la voiture ?**

Il haussa les sourcils.

 **\- Moi mais...**

 **\- Les sièges sont durs à nettoyer ? Si j'avais renversé de l'eau dessus...**

 **\- Ce n'est rien.**

 **\- Très bien, très bien... super.**

Une nouvelle contraction arriva et je cachais très mal ma douleur, celle-ci était affreuse.

 **\- Isabella ? Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- Je... suis en train de perdre les eaux et je vais tâcher la banquette.**

 **\- Vous perdez les eaux ! Mais il fallait le dire plutôt !**

 **\- Mais je vais bien. C'est le début, il ne faut pas paniquer, il y a le temps. Remonter en voiture.**

 **\- Il faut prévenir Edward.**

 **\- Je peux attendre la fin de la réunion. Rentrons chez moi chercher les valises.**

 **\- Vous êtes sûre ?**

 **\- Oui ! On y va Paul !**

Je refermai la portière et remontai la vitre intérieure. Là je laissais échapper une plainte, ça faisait trop mal ! De retour devant mon immeuble Paul monta chercher les valises de maternité pour le bébé et moi. J'en profitai pour appeler Alex sur son numéro personnel. Edward m'avait déjà appelé trois fois et il devait maintenant être en réunion.

 **\- Isabella ? Nous avons essayé de...**

 **\- Edward est en réunion ?**

 **\- Oui, il vient de commencer.**

 **\- Par... Oh mon dieu...**

Le souffle coupé je serrais les dents pour ne pas crier. Pourquoi devais-je souffrir autant ?

- **Bella ?**

Alex était devenu assez proche de nous pour avoir le droit de m'appeler Bella en privé. Là nous ne l'étions pas, mais il s'inquiétait c'était évident. De toute façon, je n'étais pas en état de le réprimander.

\- **Fais sortir Edward... disc...**

 **\- Bella est-ce que ça va ? Je suis sortis de la salle de réunion. Edward** **a** **l'air furieux.**

 **\- Fais le sortir discrètement, garde ton calme et ton assurance. Ne fai** **s** **paniquer ni Edward, ni les... bordel de merde la vache ! J'ai mal !**

C'était tout simplement horrible ! Je pleurais, c'était trop fort

\- **Je vais chercher Edward !**

Partagée entre les larmes, la douleur et ma respiration irrégulière, j'attendis qu'Edward prenne le téléphone.

 **\- Quoi, Swan ? Je t'ai appelée trois fois et là tu interromps la réunion ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux !?**

Il était furieux, il avait utilisé mon nom de jeune fille pour me faire bien comprendre que le cap de la colère était largement dépassé.

 **\- Edward... je... suis dans la voiture. J'ai mal... terriblement mal !**

 **\- Isabella qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelle voiture ? Où est Paul ? Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans une voiture bordel ! Je t'avais di** **t** **de ne pas bouger ! Tu as eu un accident ?**

Je ne pus répondre qu'après une contraction. Je n'avais plus aucun filtre de douleur. Je criai.

 **\- Bella !?**

 **\- Le bébé arrive** **,** **Edward... j'ai peur, j'ai mal... c'est horrible. Je vais pas y arriver ! Je ne veux pas que ça arrive !**

Et voilà... de gros sanglots secouèrent mon corps qui subissait déjà l'attaque des contractions. Je n'arrivais plus à respirer.

 **\- Chérie, ça va aller. Essaye de te calmer, surtout respire. Où est Paul ?**

 **\- Il arrive, il était parti... les valises...**

 **\- Ok, mon amour... ok. Laisse** **-** **moi réfléchir... va à l'hôpital. Calme** **-** **toi, Paul va t'y conduire et moi je te rejoins là bas. Je pars tout de suite. Tu as vingt minutes de trajet, ça va vite passer. Ok, chérie ?**

 **\- Ne raccroche pas ! Je veux pas être toute seule.**

 **\- Bébé, je dois faire partir tous ces cons qui m'attendent. Je prends mes affaires et je te rejoins. Nous arriverons sûrement en même temps. Si tu viens jusqu'au bureau, ça va rallonger le trajet. Quand est-ce que ça a commencé ?**

 **\- Cette nuit ! Quand tu m'as dit que j'étais chiante à bouger !**

 **\- Et tu voulais venir au bureau ? Bref... Paul est là ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Passe** **-** **le moi.**

Je tendis toute tremblante le téléphone à Paul qui ne répondit que par des « Oui, monsieur » à Edward. Il démarra la voiture après m'avoir rendu le téléphone.

\- **Bella ? Je vais raccrocher, bébé. Je veux que tu te calmes, que tu te concentres sur ta respiration. Je serai bientôt avec toi. Ça va aller, ma chérie.**

 **\- Je suis morte de peur !**

 **\- Je sais, mon amour, je sais. Mais je serai avec toi. À la seconde o** **ù** **je raccroche, je serai en chemin pour te retrouver.**

 **\- Je t'aime... je ne veux plus qu'on soit fâché...**

 **\- Nous ne le sommes plus, mon ange. Ce n'étai** **t** **rien. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Raccroche maintenant, à tout de suite, je suis sur le départ.**

 **\- Ok... ok... à tout de suite.**

Je raccrochai alors qu'une nouvelle contraction me fit crier. Je n'y arriverai jamais, je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Je repris mon téléphone et attendais avec impatience que l'on décroche.

\- **Isabella ?**

 **\- Maman ! Oh, maman...**

 **\- Chérie, qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

Je pleurais à chaudes larmes, complètement terrifiée.

 **\- Maman j'ai peur... j'ai mal... Je n'y arriverai pas !**

 **\- Chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où es-tu ? Où est Edward ?**

 **\- Le bébé arrive, maman... mais j'ai peur ! Maman, je ne peux pas faire ça !**

 **\- Le bébé... oh seigneur. D'accord... écoute** **-** **moi, ma chérie. Tu peux y arriver, et tu vas y arriver, mon ange. Tu ne dois pas paniquer. Surtout respire, arrête de pleurer. Calme** **-** **toi, ma petite fille... ça va aller. Tu es en route pour l'hôpital ?**

 **\- Oui... Je veux pas qu'ils me touchent ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils me regardent !**

 **\- Je sais, mon trésor, je sais. Mais tu ne dois pas y penser. Pense à ton bébé. Je vais venir, papa et moi allons venir. Je vais l'appeler et quitter le travail pour prendre le premier avion.**

 **\- Oui s'il vous plaît... J'ai trop mal, maman...**

 **\- Bella, calm** **e-** **toi. S'il te plaît, mon bébé, respire, arrête de pleurer. Ferme les yeux et essaye de te concentrer sur ta respiration. Entre chaque contractions, je veux que** **tu** **inspires et expires profondément.**

Je l'écoutai et fermai les yeux, j'inspirai par le nez, remplissai mes poumons d'air et expirai le tout par la fis l'exercice plusieurs fois et à l'autre bout du fil, j'entendis ma mère faire la même chose. Ça me rassurait, elle m'aidait.

\- **Très bien, Isabella.**

 **\- Maman, tu pleures ?**

 **\- Je vais être grand-mère ! Tu es encore mon petit bébé et maintenant tu vas avoir le tien. Bien sûr que je pleure, ma chérie.**

 **\- Mais je crois que je veux pas...**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça, ma chérie... écoute, je vais appeler ton père d'accord ? Ce soir nous serons** **là** **.**

 **\- Oui, maman. Je... je crois que j'arrive à l'hôpital.**

 **\- Edward est avec toi ?**

 **\- Non... nous n'étions pas ensemble. Il me rejoint.**

 **\- D'accord. Bella, ma puce, je suis fière de toi. Je t'aime tellement, ma princesse !**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime, maman. Préviens Edward pour l'avion.**

 **\- Ne t'en fai** **s** **pas. Je t'aime, papa et moi pensons fort à toi !**

La voiture s'immobilisa et Paul se tourna vers moi.

- **Nous sommes arrivés, Isabella.**

 **\- Maman...**

 **\- Tout ira bien, ma puce. Vas-y. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Je raccroche, chérie.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Elle attendit un petit moment sans rien dire puis elle finit par couper la correspondance. Je fermai les yeux et respirai.

 **\- Isabella, il faut y aller.**

 **\- Je ne sortirai pas avant qu'Edward ne soit là.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Non ! Ils vont me faire du mal si j'entre ! Edward doit leur parler !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas raisonnable. Vous avez mal, les contractions sont de plus en plus rapproch** **ées** **toutes les deux minutes et durent quarante secondes pour la dernière.**

 **\- Je ne sortirai pas de cette voiture sans Edward !**

J'entendis Paul jurer, il sortit de la voiture probablement pour appeler son patron. Cinq contractions plus tard, la portière de la voiture s'ouvrit sur mon mari. La cravate largement desserrée, les manches de sa chemise retroussées jusqu'à ses coudes et quelques traces de sueur sur son front et dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Espèce de tête de mule !**

 **\- Je n'y vais pas sans toi !**

 **\- Et bien je suis là ! Alex, aide moi à la sortir.**

Les garçons m'aidèrent à sortir de la voiture, puis je passais mes bras autours de leur cou.

\- **Paul, les valises et son sac s'il vous plaît. Accroche** **-** **toi, bébé, on va te porter...**

 **\- Attends, attends...**

Encore une contraction... Je sentis Edward frotter le bas de mon dos, ça n'atténua nullement la douleur mais il était là.

 **\- C'est passé.**

 **\- Ok, Alex à trois... un, deux, trois...**

Un de leur bras passèrent dans mon dos tandis que l'autre passait sous mes cuisses et de par cette chaise improvisé ils me soulevèrent pour me conduire jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. J'étais fatiguée, j'avais trop mal, les larmes et mes angoisses réapparurent.

 **\- S'il vous plaît ? Ma femme est et en train d'accoucher !**

Très vite une infirmière arriva avec un fauteuil roulant, tandis qu'une autre demanda mon dossier maternité à Edward.

 **\- Bella ? Les papiers... ?**

 **\- Dans la poche avant de la valise ! Oh seigneur je vous en pri** **e** **...**

Edward se dépêcha de donner le dossier puis signa je ne sais quoi pendant que j'imitais le chien durant ma contraction.

\- **Elle doit voir le docteur Carson. Il a demandé à être prévenu quand elle serait admise.**

 **\- Nous allons le biper. Vous êtes bien le père ?**

Même moi je tournai la tête vers cette pauvre fille. Alex lui rit et se tourna vers moi.

\- **Bella, c'est le moment de nous dire lequel de nous trois va devenir papa !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle Alex ! Envoie plutôt un message à Alice s'il te plaît.**

Il me sourit et sortit son téléphone, pendant qu'Edward répondait qu'il était bien le père. L'infirmière vint ensuite pousser le fauteuil, invitant Edward à nous suivre. Très vite on me demanda de me déshabiller, Edward le fit, puis j'enfilai une blouse.

 **\- Je reviens, je vais voir o** **ù** **est le docteur.**

Je restai seule avec Edward, il prit ma main entre les siennes et embrassa mes doigts.

 **\- Tout va bien** **s** **e passer, ma chérie...**

 **\- Mes parents savent... maman** **a** **dit qu'ils seraient là ce soir.**

 **\- Pas de problème. Paul ira les chercher quand ils arriveront. Tu aurais dû me le dire cette nuit et ce matin...**

 **\- C'est pas la date... j'ai perdu les eaux dans la voiture devant les bureaux.**

 **\- Putain qu'est-ce que tu foutais au bureau ?**

 **\- J'allais venir à la réunion.**

 **\- C'est pas possible bordel ! Tu n'écouteras donc jamais ce que je te dis de faire ?**

Comme punition je broyais sa main sous la douleurs, je fermai fort les yeux et serrai les dents. Je suais à grosses goûtes, ma respiration était saccadée et j'avais surtout très mal.

 **\- C'est passé, chérie... mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font merde !?**

 **\- Je sais pas... mais ton langage, Edward !**

Il pouffa avant de m'embrasser la joue. Je le réprimandais toujours quand il parlait mal, ça l'amusait. Quelques minutes après, l'infirmière revint avec une autre femme. Je fis les yeux ronds et quand je vis qu'elle mettait un gant, j'hyperventilai. Je sais ce qu'elle allait faire, il n'en était pas question !

 **\- Bonjour, madame Cullen, je suis Gabriella je serai votre sage femme. Je vais vous auscult** **er** **pour voir o** **ù** **en est le travail.**

Je secouai vigoureusement la tête, complètement affolée.

 **\- Non, non, non ! Edward non ! Je refuse !**

 **\- Madame Cullen, c'est tout à fait normal mais c'est un examen obligatoire. Je vous en pri** **e,** **détendez** **-** **vous, ça ne sera pas long.**

 **\- Ne me touchez pas ! Je vous interdis de me toucher !**

Edward prit la parole.

 **\- Où est le docteur Carson ? Il y a une note dans le dossier de ma femme...**

 **\- Le docteur arrive il est avec une autre patiente...**

 **\- Alors je l'attends !**

Cette femme ne mettrait pas ses doigts dans mon vagin !

 **\- Madame Cullen, votre bébé ne peut pas attendre.**

Une forte contraction me fit hurler je ne savais plus comment me mettre pour être un minimum soulagée. C'était affreux, je me remis à pleurer.

\- **Ma femme ne verra que le docteur Carson ! Vous avez lu le dossier de ma femme ?**

 **\- Monsieur...**

 **\- Vous ne la toucherez pas !**

 **\- Allons qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ?**

Je fus heureuse de voir entrer le médecin. Je l'avais vu plus que nécessaire et j'avais établi un certain lien de confiance avec lui. Le docteur me jeta un œil et se tourna vers la sage femme.

 **\- Que** **s** **e passe t-il ?**

 **\- La patiente refuse que j'évalue la dilatation de son col...**

 **\- Bien sûr qu'elle refuse ! Vous avez ouvert le dossier avant de venir ?**

 **\- Docteur, elle semble à un stade avancé il m'a paru plus urgent de l'auscult** **er** **plutôt que de lire...**

 **\- Sortez de cette chambre. Je veux que Allan m'assiste** **.** **A** **lle** **z** **le chercher et vite !**

La sage femme sortit de la chambre et le docteur s'avança vers nous.

- **Bonjour, je suis désolé que tout ça soit arrivé. Ce bébé est en avance ! Je vais regard** **er** **o** **ù** **en est le travail, comme nous en avons discuté. Vous voulez bien ?**

Je hochai la tête et m'allongeai correctement, je mis mes jambes sur les étrier et j'entendis le docteur rire.

 **\- Je ne vais pas vous toucher,** **madame Cullen. Je peux voir un tout petit bout de son crâne. Votre bébé est là. Je me trompe ou vous avez attendu le dernier moment ?**

Edward répondit pour moi.

 **\- Elle a eu ses premières contractions vers 2h cette nuit. Quand elle a perd** **u** **les eaux, nous sommes venu.**

 **\- Très bien. Madame, il va falloir pousser maintenant. D'accord ? À la prochaine contraction, bloquez votre air et poussez. Vous allez y arriver.**

Edward embrassa ma tempe et prit ma main dans la sienne. Comme l'avait dit le docteur je poussai en accompagnant la contraction. C'était terriblement douloureux. Je fis l'opération en tout six fois, jusqu'à ce que le médecin me dise d'arrêter.

 **\- Le bébé n'avance pas vite...**

 **\- Je fais quelque chose de mal ?**

 **\- Non. Vous êtes parfaite. Mais je vais vous installer un monitoring pour contrôler les constantes du bébé. Allan ?**

Le sage femme homme qui était arrivé après ma première poussée, installa autour de mon ventre des sangles ou je ne sais quoi avec un capteur. Après quelques réglages la machine se mit en route et un tracé incompréhensible pour moi sorti de la machine. Le docteur y jeta un œil et fronça les sourcils. Edward parla.

 **\- Docteur qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Le bébé est en détresse. Il faut faire vite. Écoutez** **-** **moi bien, Isabella, vous allez pouss** **er** **de toutes vos forces, je ne vais pas vous toucher, je vais juste appuyer sur votre ventre pour aider le bébé. D'accord ?**

 **\- Oui...**

 **\- Monsieur Cullen, aide** **z-la à** **se relever, cal** **ez** **son dos contre votre torse, un bras de chaque côté d'elle.**

 **\- Oui... d'accord.**

Edward se mit en position, je m'accrochai à ses bras et lorsque la contraction arriva je poussais de toutes mes force. Je respirais mal, j'étais essoufflée, j'avais chaud, je transpirais, j'étais fatiguée... je ne pouvais plus, je n'avais plus de force. Je laissai tomber ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward.

 **\- Je ne peux plus... je n'ai plus de force...**

 **\- Mon amour c'est bientôt fini. Tu es très courageuse, chérie, je suis fier de toi...**

 **\- La tête est sorti** **e** **. Plus que deux ou trois poussé et c'est fini d'accord ? Reprenez votre souffle et on y va. C'est important.**

Il fit signe à l'homme sage femme puis lui murmura quelque chose, j'entendis juste « prévenez la néonat ». Une nouvelle contraction arriva, je rassemblai mes dernières forces et poussai... deux fois. Je sentis quand le docteur retira le bébé de moi. Avec hâte il coupa le cordon, enveloppa le nourrisson dans un linge et le confia à la sage femme qui sortit en toute vitesse de la pièce. Edward paniqua. Moi je n'avais plus de force.

 **\- Où l'emmenez vous ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Pourquoi il n'a pas pleuré ? Pourquoi nous ne l'avons pas vu ?**

 **\- Monsieur Cullen... votre bébé avait le cordon ombilical très serré autour du cou. Quand il est sortit son cœur ne battait plus depuis quelques secondes. Ils vont s'occuper de lui. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.**

 **\- Vous voulez dire que mon bébé est...**

 **\- Nous allons tenté de le réanimer. Je suis désolé.**

 **\- C'est pas possible... non...**

J'étais horrifiée. Mon bébé était peut-être mort ? Edward me serra contre lui, il pleurait je crois.

\- **Madame, il faut expulser le placenta...**

Sagement, j'obéis aux indications qu'il me donnait. J'avais probablement perdu le bébé... j'étais complètement hébétée, choquée et apeurée. Lorsque le médecin eut fini avec moi, il s'excusa et partit à la recherche de nos questions. Edward me tenait toujours dans ses bras, il me berçait, pour nous calmer tous les deux.

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Chut... ça va aller... ça va aller, chérie... tout ira bien...**

Sa voix tremblait et je sentais ses larmes tomber dans mon cou, les miennes se joignirent à elles. Lorsque le médecin réapparu, ce fut sans bébé dans les bras.

 **\- Le cœur de votre bébé est reparti. Mais son cerveau a été privé d'oxygène. Il reste très faible. Nous l'avons placé en soin pour cette nuit. Nous vous tiendrons informé** **s** **heure par heure de son état de santé.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ?**

 **\- Monsieur Cullen, il ne vau** **t** **mieux pas pour le moment. Le manque d'oxygène** **a** **rendu sa peau toute violacée et il est branché à plusieurs machine. Je vous recommande d'attendre demain.**

 **\- Et s'il ne passe pas la nuit ?**

 **\- Une équipe médicale viendra vous chercher et vous pourrez le voir pour l'accompagner...**

J'éclatai en sanglot, je vivais un vrai cauchemar. Edward me serra encore plus contre lui.

 **\- Mon amour...**

 **\- Voulez vous savoir le sexe de votre enfant ?**

Malgré les larmes je hochai la tête, il était temps de savoir maintenant.

 **\- Vous avez une petite fille. Elle fait 47 centimètre et pèse 2 kilos 300 grammes.**

\- **Une fille ? Edward !**

 **\- Je me suis royalement planté !**

J'esquissai un sourire... une petite fille...

- **Lui avez** **-** **vous choisi un prénom ?**

Je répondis.

 **\- Non... nous voulions la ou le voir pour faire un choix définitif.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, ça peut attendre encore un peu. Je reviens dès que j'ai des informations. Nous allons vous transporter dans une chambre. Reposez** **vous.**

Il sortit et nous laissa. Edward prit la parole.

\- **Mon instinct a été très mauvais !**

 **\- Tu n'es pas déçu ?**

 **\- Pas du tout. Je veux juste qu'elle aille bien. Je veux la voir. Ensuite je lui apprendrai à jouer au foot et au BaseBall !**

Je souris puis de nouveau quelqu'un entra. Comme nous l'avait annoncé le docteur, on me transféra dans une chambre. Une fois assuré que j'étais bien installée, Edward sortit son téléphone.

- **Chérie, je dois aller prévenir les autres. Tes parents seront dans l'avion dans trente minutes d'après le message de ta mère il y a une heure.**

 **\- Ne di** **s** **rien à mes parents. Attends qu'ils soient ici... Ne réponds pas.**

 **\- Comme tu veux oui. Je descends, je reviens vite. Ça va aller ?**

Je hochai la tête, il embrassa ma tête et disparut de la pièce. Voilà... j'étais toute seule. Sans mari et sans bébé. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui arrivait. Je culpabilisais énormément. Pauvre petite puce... elle ne méritait pas ça. Doucement je posai mes mains sur mon ventre... vide. Dire qu'hier je la sentais encore me donner des coups.. dire que maintenant elle ne passerait peut-être pas la nuit. Une fille... j'avais une petite fille... je voulais la voir, je voulais lui dire que j'étais désolée, je voulais lui donner un prénom, je voulais apprendre à l'aimer comme il se doit.

Ne pouvant pas contrôler mes larmes, je suppliai le seigneur de laisser la vie à ma petite fille. Elle ne devait pas partir à cause de ma cruauté envers elle durant cette grossesse. J'avais également un gros sentiment d'échec, j'étais en colère contre moi même. Recroquevillée sur moi même dans le lit d'hôpital, je pleurais.

\- **Bella !**

Edward arriva et se précipita vers moi, se faisant une place dans le lit. Il se serra contre moi et tenta de me consoler alors que je savais qu'il était lui aussi profondément inquiet et triste.

 **\- Chérie...**

 **\- C'est... ma faute, Edward.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non. Tu n'y es pour rien.**

 **\- J'ai voulu du mal à ce bébé... je n'en voulais pas...**

 **\- Arrête s'il te plaît. Calme** **-** **toi. Je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Et elle ira bien. Je suis sûr que tout va s'arranger.**

 **\- Je suis si désolée de ne pas l'avoir aimée comme il fallait...**

 **\- Mon amour, elle va s'en sortir. C'est notre fille, je suis sûr qu'elle a nos caractères bornés. Elle va se battre et nous allons l'aimer plus que de raison. Ne m'abandonne pas, Bella, j'ai besoin de toi, chérie.**

Je ne répondis pas, je me contentai de pleurer contre lui jusqu'à m'endormir. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, Edward était toujours là, me tenant dans ses bras. Il caressait ma joue et me sourit.

- **La sage femme voudrait te parler, bébé...**

 **\- Des nouvelles ?**

 **\- Non...**

Je soupirai et me redressai. Pendant plusieurs minutes la sage femme me parla des soins à suivre suite à l'accouchement, les toilettes intimes, le retour des règles particulières entre autre... elle essaya ensuite de me persuader de donner le sein à mon enfant. Je refusai, Edward et moi en avions parlé, Alice n'avait pas réussi à me convaincre et je ne voulais tout simplement pas. Suite à mon refus catégorique, elle m'informa qu'un traitement me sera donnée pour empêcher les montées de lait. Quand elle partit je me tournai vers Edward qui s'était installé dans le fauteuil à côté de mon lit.

 **\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?**

 **\- Une heure et demie.**

 **\- Quelle heure est t-il ?**

 **\- 15h30. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je peux aller leur demander ou dire à Alex d'aller t'acheter quelque chose.**

 **\- Alex est toujours là ?**

 **\- Oui, enfin je crois... lui et Alice aussi. Ils attendent des nouvelles. Ils ont dit qu'ils ne bougeraient pas avant de savoir. Je leur ai dit de rentrer mais ils ne veulent rien entendre. Et Paul est parti chercher tes parents.**

 **\- Il ne doit rien dire...**

 **\- Il le sait. Alors ? Faim ou pas ?**

 **\- Un peu oui. Soif surtout.**

 **\- Je m'en occupe.**

 **\- Je peux avoir ton téléphone ? Je vais appeler Alice.**

Il se leva en me tendant son portable, je cherchais le numéro de mon amie, je le trouvais à « satan » je souris.

 **\- Allô, Edward ? Des nouvelles ?**

 **\- Alice, c'est Bella...**

 **\- Oh, ma chérie ! Alex c'est Bella ! Je te mets en haut parleur... comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Pas terrible.**

 **\- Si tu as besoin de** **quoique** **ce soit nous sommes là. Nous allons établir un camp dans le hall d'entrée.**

 **\- Nous n'aurons sûrement aucune nouvelle avant demain matin... enfin si tout va bien.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. Jasper s'occupe de Marshall et Alex n'a rien d'autre de mieux à faire que de me tenir compagnie !**

Je souris

 **\- Pauvre Alex... honnêtement... allez chez nous si vous voulez, attendez mes parents et alle** **z** **tous chez nous...**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, on verra.**

- **Alice... tant qu'Edward ou moi n'auront pas parlé à mes parents, il ne faut rien dire. Je préfère que ce soit nous.**

 **\- Bien sûr c'est normal. Mais je suis sûr qu'il ira bien ce bébé !**

 **\- C'est une fille... 47 centimètre et 2kg300.**

 **\- Oh... une fiancée pour Marshall !**

 **\- Il est déjà trop vieux pour elle.**

Elle rit, je souris en sachant qu'elle imaginait déjà un mariage entre nos enfants.

\- **Je vais vous laisser. Nous vous tenons au courant. Merci d'être là...**

 **\- C'est normal. Et on s'amuse bien...**

 **\- Que faites-vous ?**

 **\- On critique les tenues des gens ! Alex est très doué ! Plus que toi.**

Je souris en secouant la tête. Cette fille était folle. Nous finîmes par couper la conversation et je regardai le fond d'écran de mon époux. Moi en tailleur sur notre lit, le t-shirt relevé jusque sous la poitrine, en train de sourire, amusée par Brad Pitt qui avait sa joue collée contre mon ventre, comme s'il écoutait ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. C'était il y a trois jours.

 **\- De l'eau, des pâtes et du jambon... ça te va ?**

Edward entra avec un plateau repas qu'il posa ensuite devant moi.

\- **Parfait. J'ai proposé à Alice et Alex de dormir à la maison avec mes parents pour ne pas qu'ils re** **s** **tent toute la nuit ici.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Ils réfléchissent. Ça ne t'embête pas ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Tu restes toi, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, je ne te laisse pas.**

Je tendis la main vers lui et il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Je commençais doucement à grignoter.

 **\- Au fait... comment tu es venu depuis le bureau ?**

 **\- En vélo.**

Je tournais la tête vers lui.

- **En vélo ? Tu ne connais pas les taxis ?**

 **\- Quand le troisième est passé sous mon nez sans s'arrêter, j'en ai eu marre. Du coup, Alex et moi avons pédalé !**

 **\- Comment vont tes cuisses ?**

 **\- On verra demain. Mais Alex** **a** **tenu le rythme sans problème !**

 **\- Saint Alex !**

 **\- N'abusons pas.**

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et termina mon plat quand je n'eus plus faim. Je lui demandai ensuite de m'aider à aller prendre une douche. Doucement il me lava alors que j'étais assise dans la petite baignoire sabot. Cette douche me fit le plus grand bien. Je me sentais presque propre... alors qu'il me rinçait je l'observai. Je n'avais jamais vue mon mari si triste, il avait pris dix ans, son visage était fermé... bien sûr je le comprenais. Mais j'avais mal de le voir ainsi. Impuissante dans les mots, je me contentai de porter ma main sur sa joue. Il arrêta tous ses gestes et me regarda. Je vis ses yeux s'embrumer de larmes, puis il pressa sa tête dans la paume de ma main en fermant les yeux.

Cette fin de journée et cette nuit allait être très très longue...

* * *

 **VOILAAAAAAAA !**

 **Alors ? vous me détestez ?**

 **Je tiens encore à faire des remerciements tout spécialement à ma coupine Aude pour toute son aide sur le chapitre pour la partie médicale. Sans elle j'aurais certainement écrit des bêtises plus grosse que moi ^^ Merci !**

 **Merci aussi à ma copine N'gie pour son aide sur la maternité et surtout sur les questions du déroulement d'un accouchement en Amérique, assez différents de chez nous, vous avez pus le lire...**

 **Bisous les filles et milles merci de m'avoir aidé sur ce chapitre et sur le chapitre de la semaine prochaine également !**

 **On se retrouve la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bises !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonsoir =)**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Je suis un peu triste de constaté que nous sommes moins nombreuse sur cette fiction...**

 **Est-ce trop long ?**

 **En tout cas merci encore à toute les personnes qui laisses des petits mots et à qui je ne peux répondre. MERCIIIIIII**

 **Merci aussi à ma team Bêta.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **Bise**

* * *

POV Edward

19h

Je regardai Bella dormir, elle avait l'air paisible, même si parfois elle fronçait les sourcils et retroussait son nez dans son sommeil. Elle était adorable. Déposant un énième baiser sur son front, je finis par me lever du lit. Prenant ma veste et mon portable je sortis de la chambre. Je voulais essayer de convaincre une dernière fois Alex, Alice, Paul et les parents de Bella d'aller chez nous pour passer la nuit.

Je ne pouvais pas croire ce qui était en train de nous arriver. La journée avait commencé par une dispute, Bella avait voulu faire sa tête de mule. Finalement nous nous étions retrouvés à l'hôpital car notre bébé arrivait. Dans aucun des scénarios que je m'étais fait de ce jour, l'accouchement se terminerait par un cordon trop serré, un manque d'oxygène et un arrêt cardiaque de mon bébé.

Bella avait souffert, physiquement et psychologiquement. La douleur des contractions était une chose, mais la douleur mentale était la pire. J'avais été furieux quand cette sage femme qui s'était à peine présentée insista autant pour examiner ma femme. Le dossier de Bella disait bien qu'il fallait être prudent avec elle, tout était expliqué, c'était très clair et pourtant... j'avais vu dans les yeux de mon épouse toute la détresse et la torture que cette idée lui procurait. Ça m'avait brisé le cœur. Je crois qu'elle avait vécu tout cela comme une humiliation, même lorsque son médecin était arrivé, je savais que ça avait été dur pour elle, mais elle l'avait fait. J'étais fier d'elle.

Mon état de panique était monté d'un cran quand j'avais vu l'homme qui avait assisté le médecin à accoucher le bébé, partir avec mon enfant dans les bras. Je ne l'avais même pas aperçu et surtout pas entendu. Le médecin nous avait alors annoncé les complications. Mon cœur s'était brisé, j'avais été complètement choqué, abruti par cette annonce. Bella avait pleuré, moi aussi. Je ne savais pas comment la consoler, j'étais impuissant.

Puis nous avions appris que c'était une fille. J'avoue avoir souris à ce moment là. J'avais été si persuadé que c'était un petit garçon... je crois que Bella s'était légèrement moquée de moi. J'étais heureux, pas du tout déçu. Je ne me fierai plus jamais aux habitudes alimentaires de ma femme dans le futur... enfin futur... Bella ne voudra certainement plus jamais être enceinte. Notre fille sera certainement fille unique. Je m'en fichais. Après avoir vu tout ce que cela faisait vivre et ressentir à Bella, je ne pouvais pas lui imposer ça une nouvelle fois. Si notre fille vivait, il y avait peut être une infime chance. Si notre bébé mourrait, je savais que je perdrais aussi ma femme. Bella ne le supporterai pas. Elle se détruira lentement en culpabilisant. Pourtant ce n'était pas sa faute.

Je pensais avoir touché le fond quand ma mère nous avait séparé. Puis sa deuxième agression était arrivée. Elle s'en été plus ou moins relevée. Je m'étais dit que cette fois c'était terminé, qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir pire. Elle avait assez souffert, nous avions enduré assez d'épreuves. Mais visiblement non.

 **\- Edward ? Vous avez des nouvelles ?**

Je m'avançai vers mes proches, Renée me regardait avec des yeux remplis de larmes, Charlie la soutenait, il était très pâle lui aussi. Ils n'avaient pas pu voir Bella, c'est moi qui leur avait annoncé le déroulement des événements et la situation de ma fille. Renée s'était effondrée et Charlie lui n'avait pensé qu'à sa fille. Je le comprenais.

 **\- Non, Renée. Bella** **s** **'est endormi** **e** **. Je voulais essayer de vous persuader d'aller dormir à la maison...**

 **\- Non ! Je reste auprès de ma fille !**

 **\- Alice ? Alex ? Paul ?**

 **\- Nous restons aussi, Edward.**

Alice avait parlé au nom des deux autres. Je ne voulais pas m'acharner. Je laissai tomber.

\- **Comme vous voulez. Alex, Paul, accept** **ez-** **vous juste de faire un aller retour chez moi... J'ai besoin de fringue propre, mon chargeur de portable aussi. S'il vous plaît...**

 **\- Bien sûr. Autre chose ?**

 **\- Non. Paul, vous avez les clefs ?**

 **\- Oui, monsieur.**

 **\- Parfait. Alex, prends moi un jean et une chemise propre et mes tennis aussi s'il te plaît. Mon chargeur est dans ma table de nuit. Et nourris Brad Pitt aussi. Faudrait pas qu'on le trouve mort en rentrant... il manquerait plus que ça.**

 **\- Je m'en occupe.**

Je hochai la tête tandis que mes deux employés s'éloignaient.

 **\- Euh... mon portable et presque à plat... je peux en emprunter un à l'un d'entre vous. Je n'ai pas encore appelé mes parents.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Tenez, Edward...**

Renée me tendit le sien, je la remerciai et m'éloignai un peu tout en composant le numéro de mon père. Il ne répondit pas. J'essayais alors celui de son bureau.

 **\- Secrétariat du docteur Cullen, Bonjour ?**

 **\- Bonjour, je voudrais parler au docteur Cullen, c'est une urgence.**

 **\- Le docteur est en consultation, monsieur. Puis-je prendre un message** **?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas être désagréable, je suis Edward Cullen. Passez** **-** **moi mon père s'il vous plaît.**

 **\- Ne quittez pas.**

 **\- J'attends...**

Je soupirai et m'assis sur l'un des sièges, les coudes sur les genoux, la tête baissée.

 **\- Edward ? Tu tombes mal je...**

 **\- Bella a accouché, papa. Ça ne** **s** **'est pas bien passé du tout.**

 **\- Ne quitte pas.**

Je l'entendis s'excuser auprès de son patient à qui il demanda de retourner patienter dans la salle d'attente pour quelques minutes.

 **\- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé** **?**

 **\- Bella** **a** **eu des contractions cette nuit, elle a perdu les eaux ce matin. Ça a été plutôt rapide après. Ça a été très douloureux, elle n'a pas eu de péridurale. Le bébé n'avançait pas, enfin trop lentement. Il était en détresse. Quand il est sortit, enfin elle puisque c'est une fille... quand elle est sortie elle ét** **ait** **en arrê** **t** **cardiaque et respiratoire. Nous ne l'avons pas vue, ils l'ont directement emmener en réanimation. Les médecins ne savent pas si elle passera la nuit ou pas. Aux dernières nouvelles ça allait à peu près. Ils ont réussi à refaire partir son cœur.**

 **\- Mon dieu ce n'est pas possible... pas encore... d'abord Emmett avec Jenna et maintenant toi avec ta fille...**

 **\- Papa, si la petite meurt, Bella ne s'en relèvera pas.**

 **\- Comment va t-elle ?**

 **\- Mal... elle a énormément souffert. Une sage femme** **a** **voulu faire du forcing pour ausculter son col, elle ét** **ait** **terrifiée. Elle a été courageuse, mais ça a été difficile. Notre fille est née vers midi, elle pèse 2** **k** **ilos 300 grammes et mesure 47 centimètres. Nous n'avons pas de prénom encore. Mais Bella s'en veut, elle culpabilise et dit que tout ça est de sa faute, qu'elle aurait dû mieux aimer le bébé pendant sa grossesse. Je ne peux pas la consoler... je me sens impuissant et... je ne suis pas bien. Je suis mort d'angoisse, terrifié et malheureux...**

Je passai ma main de libre dans mes cheveux, puis essuyai mes joues pleines de larmes.

- **C'est normal, Edward. Je suis tellement désolée pour toi et Bella... elle était déjà bien assez fragile comme ça.**

 **\- Ça fait chier putain ! Elle n'a pas le droit qu'une fois au moins dans sa vie, les choses se passent bien ? Elle ne mérite pas d'être passée par ces neuf derniers** **mois** **, d'avoir e** **u** **cet accouchement pour... rien. C'est pas juste, papa...**

 **\- Non ça ne l'est pas... Edward ?**

Je pleurais, c'était peut-être la première fois que ça m'arrivait face à mon père depuis que j'étais gamin...

 **\- Désolé** **,** **papa... ce sont les nerfs...**

 **\- Je comprends. Écoute, je vais réserver un vol pour dans la matinée. Quoi qu'il arrive nous seron** **s-** **là. Je ne vais pas en parler à Laurel ce soir, mais je vais prévenir ta mère et ton frère d'accord ?**

 **\- Ouais ok. Préviens grand père et grand-mère aussi.**

 **\- Oui si tu veux. J'annoncerai la nouvelle à ta sœur que lorsque tu m'auras appelé demain matin ou avant. Je garderai mon téléphone allumé toute la nuit.**

 **\- Merci** **,** **papa.**

 **\- Je vais aussi dire à ton frère, ta mère et tes grand parents de ne pas t'appeler, de te laisser tranquille.**

Je fermai les yeux, presque soulagé. J'en avais assez d'en parler.

\- **Parfait. Merci encore. Désolé de t'avoir interrompu... pardon d'avoir appelé si tard.**

 **\- Tout va bien, Edward. Retourne auprès de ta femme. Je t'envoie un message concernant notre arrivée. Je ne sais pas qui sera là ou pas.**

 **\- Très bien.**

 **\- Courage, mon fils. Ça va s'arranger, il faut y croire.**

 **\- Oui. À demain.**

Je raccrochai et posai le téléphone à côté de moi avant d'enfouir mon visage entre mes mains, mes coudes toujours sur mes genoux, et je pleurais. J'étais épuisé. Soudain je sentis un bras passer autour de mes épaules, je relevai la tête, c'était Renée. Elle me sourit et doucement elle posa ma tête sur son épaule. Je me laissai faire alors qu'elle m'enveloppait de ses bras. Elle me berçait, comme ma mère l'aurait fait pour me consoler. Je n'avais jamais eu de rapport si proche avec Renée que maintenant, mais j'appréciais qu'elle se soucis de moi.

 **\- Je suis désolé, Renée...**

 **\- Ne vous en faite pas, Edward** **.** **V** **ous êtes un être humain, ça arrive.**

 **\- J'essaye d'être fort devant Bella...**

 **\- Je sais. Nous ne dirons rien.**

 **\- Je vais la perdre... si notre fille ne survit pas... je perdrai Bella. Elle en a trop subi. Je suis terrifié... je ne supporterai pas que ça arrive. Elle culpabilise en disant que c'est de sa faute, qu'elle a voulu du mal au bébé pendant la grossesse, qu'elle n'en voulait pas. Et moi je commence à m'en vouloir de lui avoir fait ce bébé... je savais qu'elle ne le souhaitai** **t** **pas.**

 **\- Mais c'est un accident. Vous ne l'avez obligé à rien. Ne pensez pas à toutes** **c** **es vilaines choses.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas à quoi penser.**

 **\- Retournez auprès d'elle. Prenez** **-** **la dans vos bras et ne pensez à rien.**

Je hochai la tête et me redressai doucement. Je me permis d'embrasser ma belle mère sur la joue, elle sourit et je m'éloignai d'elle pour retourner dans la chambre de Bella. Elle ne dormait plus, mais elle était dans le noir, assise sur son lit à fixer le mur devant elle.

 **\- Chérie ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles ? Elle va bien ?**

 **\- Non, je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Il nous a dit heure par heure... nous n'avons eu des nouvelles qu'une fois !**

 **\- Je sais.**

 **\- Je n'en peux plus de cette attente ! Nous avons le droit de savoir ! C'est notre fille !**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!**

 **\- Je vais la voir ! Je m'en fiche qu'elle soit violette, bleue ou rose ! Je m'en fiche qu'elle soit branchée par des machines ou non. Je veux voir ma fille !**

 **\- Bella s'il te plaît... reste allongée...**

 **\- Non !**

Elle était déjà arrivée à la porte, je n'avais pas la force de l'arrêter. En fait, moi aussi je voulais voir ma fille. Je décidai donc de l'aider et je la soutenai pour marcher. Arrivés aux bureaux des infirmières, Bella reprit la parole.

 **\- Excusez** **-** **moi, mais nous voulons voir notre fille. Peu importe dans quel état elle se trouve. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle, nous ne l'avons pas vue, ni rien ! Je veux voir mon bébé ! Et je ne bougerai pas tant que je ne l'aurai pas vue !**

 **\- Un instant. J'appelle la néo-natalité.**

 **\- Parfait !**

Aussi simple que ça ? L'infirmière se retira un instant et Bella prit ma main. Elle était déterminée.

 **\- Je vais vous accompagner. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir dans le fauteuil.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

Pour le coup, elle avait perdu tout son aplomb. C'était trop facile.

- **Oui, votre fille est stable. Ils allaient même vous proposer de monter.**

Je fermai les yeux. Le ciel s'éclaircissait. Les choses allaient finalement peut être s'arranger. Bella s'installa docilement dans le fauteuil, sans lâcher ma main. J'étais soudainement très excité. J'allais voir ma fille ! Une fois à l'étage de la néo-natalité, une nouvelle infirmière nous accueillit, laissant l'autre partir.

\- **Bonsoir, je suis Nathalie. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à votre fille.**

 **\- Comment va t-elle ?**

 **\- Plutôt bien, elle a repri** **s** **de belles couleurs, mais elle reste très fatiguée et fragile par son arrivée au monde. Mais elle se bat. Nous allons la surveiller, mais si ses constantes continuent d'aller aussi bien que maintenant, demain matin elle sera avec vous.**

Nous entrâmes dans une pièce, mais il n'y avait pas de bébé.

 **\- Installez-vous, je vais la chercher.**

 **\- Vous trompez pas hein !**

 **\- Bella !**

L'infirmière sourit, Bella aussi. Elle plaisantait ? Ma femme m'étonnait ! Je m'assis sur le fauteuil près de Bella et pris sa main.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?**

 **\- Je prends les choses en main. Je ne peux pas juste attendre. Où étais-tu ?**

 **\- J'ai appelé mon père. Je ne l'avais pas encore fait.**

 **\- Ils viennent ?**

 **\- Ouais, mais je sais pas quand et ni qui. Enfin mon père** **a** **parlé d'un vol pour demain. Il doit me rappeler.**

On frappa à la porte, Bella resserra sa prise autour de ma main, mon cœur se mit à battre à tout allure et la porte s'ouvrit sur l'infirmière et une couveuse. Elle s'approcha de nous et nous vîmes enfin notre bébé. Elle avait l'air toute petite dans cette boite. Plusieurs capteur étaient reliés à elle. Elle ne portait qu'une couche et un bonnet. Elle était toute rose, j'en fus même surpris. Elle ne dormait même pas, je pouvais voir ses yeux bleus. L'infirmière prit la parole, ne m'arrachant nullement à ma contemplation.

 **\- Je peux vous proposer un peau à peau. Avec l'un de vous, ou même chacun votre tour. Peut-être d'abord avec la maman.**

 **\- Il faut faire quoi ? Et ça ne va pas la mettre en danger de la sortir ?**

 **\- Non tout ira bien. Sa température est encore un peu basse, mais le peau à peau peut la réchauffer. Elle va aussi établir un premier lien avec vous, ça va lui donner des forces, l'apaiser aussi. Je vais vous demander de retirer votre t-shirt, je vais plac** **er** **le bébé sur votre poitrine et je vais vous recouvrir. Est-ce que vous voulez ?**

Je vis Bella hésiter, puis elle posa ses yeux sur notre fille avant de hocher la tête. Je sais ce qui la freinait, elle n'avait jamais porté de nourrisson jusque-là. Doucement je l'aidai à enlever son t-shirt, un des miens d'ailleurs, beaucoup trop grand pour elle. Pendant ce temps, l'infirmière débrancha notre bébé qui se mit à pleurer quand elle la sortit de la couveuse. Pas très rassurée, Bella se vit remettre notre fille contre sa poitrine nue, puis l'infirmière l'aida à lui remettre le t-shirt assez large pour les contenir toutes les deux.

 **\- Et voilà... hop, on peut lui enlever son bonnet... voilà je vous laisse tous les trois. Vous voyez comme elle** **s** **'est calmée ?**

La petite n'avait plus pleuré à partir du moment ou elle avait été contre sa mère.

 **\- Si vous avez besoin, le bouton d'appel est ici. Je reviens dans un petit moment pour votre tour** **,** **monsieur.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup.**

Elle quitta la pièce tandis que Bella et moi avions les yeux rivés sur notre fille. Elle ne dormait toujours pas, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts mais elle avait l'air paisible.

 **\- Salut, ma chérie... tu nous as fait peur tu sais. Comment tu vas, Bella ?**

 **\- Bien, c'est apaisant en fait...**

Timidement ma femme caressa la tête de notre fille, elle n'avait pas un seul cheveux. Moi je pris sa main et ses petits doigts serrèrent mon index. Je fondais littéralement d'amour pour elle.

- **Comment tu la trouves ?**

Je relevai les yeux vers Bella. Elle avait toujours des comparaisons étonnantes avec les bébés.

 **\- Et bien... on dirait une petite souris.**

 **\- Une souris ?**

 **\- Un bébé souris. Tout rose, fripé et sans poil... c'est pas très beau mais très mignon. Elle est adorable.**

Je ris, notre fille s'en sortait bien.

 **\- Comment on l'appelle ? Ton choix ou le mien ?**

 **\- Le mien. Toi tu veux l'appeler Lana. Je te signale que ça fait anal à l'envers. Or, elle ne ressemble pas à un... enfin** **t** **u sais quoi.**

 **\- Trou du cul ?**

 **\- Edward ! Elle t'entends. Je te préviens, ton langage va devoir changer !**

Je ris à en faire sursauter la petite.

 **\- Oh pardon, ma chérie... mais ta maman est drôle quand elle se bat pour une cause perdue.**

 **\- J'y arriverai.**

 **\- Oui, oui. Alors Mila ?**

 **\- Mila Alice Swan-Cullen**

 **\- Je suis toujours pas chaud pour Alice...**

 **\- Alice ou je lui dis que tu l'as nommée « Satan » dans ton portable.**

 **\- Ok. Mila Alice Swan-Cullen.**

Bella voulait absolument donner le nom de sa meilleure amie. Laurel était la marraine, nos mères et bien forcément les grands-mères et seule Alice, que Bella adorait et que moi aussi j'aimais beaucoup, bien que je ne l'avouerai jamais à voix haute, n'avait aucun rôle et ma femme trouvait cela injuste. Sortant mon portable je me levai doucement du siège dans le but de prendre ma femme et ma fille en photo.

 **\- Ne soyez pas moches, j'ai que cinq pourcents de batterie, vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur les filles !**

Je réussis à faire sourire ma femme et pris la première photo de toutes les deux. Elle était réussie.

\- **Alors ?**

 **\- Vous êtes magnifiques.**

 **\- Elle est calme... elle ne bouge pas. C'est normal ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'elle est juste très bien contre sa maman.**

Bella sourit et du bout des lèvres elle embrassa la tête de notre bébé. Elle ferma les yeux et je vis une larme rouler sur sa joue.

 **\- Chérie, ça va ?**

 **\- Oui... je suis tellement soulagée.**

 **\- Viens te mettre sur mes genoux...**

 **\- Non, j'ai peur de la faire tomber si je bouge.**

 **\- Je vais t'aider.**

Doucement je l'aidai à se lever de son fauteuil roulant puis avec précaution et lenteur elle s'installa sur mes genoux. Mila avait toujours les yeux ouverts, mais elle restait très calme. Posant mon menton sur l'épaule de ma femme, j'observai ma fille et celle-ci m'observait. Alors qu'un de mes bras entourait la taille de Bella, mon autre main vint caresser la joue de mon bébé.

 **\- Demain matin tu reviens avec nous hein ? Tu ne nous laisses pas...**

Elle cligna des yeux et Bella sourit.

\- **C'est un oui ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que c'est un oui.** **Hein,** **Mila ? Tu as plein de choses à découvrir... papa t'as fait une super chambre, il y a tes grands** **-** **parents, ta marraine... Brad Pitt aussi !**

 **\- Tu la captives. Il a une jolie voix ton papa ? Et tu as vu comment il est beau ? Tu as le plus beau papa du monde !**

 **\- Et la plus belle des mamans.**

Bella tourna la tête pour m'embrasser et l'infirmière entra dans la pièce après avoir frappé.

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui. Elle est très calme. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?**

 **\- Oui. Elle profite de votre contact, elle fait connaissance avec vous.**

 **\- Est-ce qu'elle va s'en sortir ? Elle a l'air d'aller si bien.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas vous dire oui ou non. Elle va mieux, son cœur ne** **s** **'est pas arrêté longtemps, il est vite reparti. Le plus inquiétant est le manque d'oxygène.**

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela** **a** **duré avant la réanimation. Cela peut avoir provoqué quelques dommages cérébra** **ux** **.**

 **\- C'est à dire ?**

 **\- Risque de lésions cérébrales, retard mental, défaut de croissance ou retard de développement.**

 **\- Elle aura forcément quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non. Elle peut aller très bien. Mais il faudra attendre qu'elle grandisse pour voir tout cela.**

Bella embrasse une nouvelle fois notre fille et je posai à mon tour les questions.

- **Mais elle va vivre ?**

 **\- Son cœur ne bat pas encore comme il le faudrait, il est trop lent et irrégulier.**

 **\- Donc, elle peut encore faire un arrêt ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais jusque** **-** **là, elle n'a cessé d'aller mieux. Tout est presque normal. Je crois qu'elle est fatiguée, elle se remet doucement. Mais c'est un jolie bébé, elle a repri** **s** **de très jolies couleurs, elle respire bien, nous lui avons retir** **é** **son masque une heure avant votre arrivée.**

 **\- Son masque ?**

 **\- A oxygène. Petit à petit elle se défait de tou** **s** **les a** **ppareils** **. Elle commence aussi à râler quand elle n'est pas contente. Comme tout à l'heure quand je l'ai sortie de la couveuse, c'est bon signe.**

Bella eut un petit rire et regarda Mila.

 **\- Tu râles ? Comme ton père dis** **-** **donc ! Ça va être chouette tous les deux.**

Je ris et l'infirmière reprit la parole.

- **Est-ce qu'on échange ?**

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, tu as le droit toi aussi.**

L'infirmière aida Bella à se relever de mes genoux et je déboutonnai ma chemise. Très doucement Bella se sépara de Mila et l'infirmière posa ma fille contre moi. Elle rajouta une serviette autour de nous pour protéger le bébé du froid de la pièce.

 **\- Voilà, je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes, il faudra qu'elle retourne en couveuse ensuite. À tout à l'heure.**

J'étais comme un fou de tenir ma fille dans mes bras. Elle était toute légère, toute douce aussi. Ne résistant pas, j'embrassai sa tête et prit sa petite main dans la mienne.

\- **Elle est parfaite !**

 **\- Tu veux que je vous prenne en photo ?**

 **\- Voi** **s,** **s'il y a encore assez de batterie.**

Bella prit mon téléphone et se dépêcha de prendre une photo. Elle eut même le temps d'en prendre une de Mila de près.

 **\- Cette fois** **s** **'est fichu.**

 **\- C'est pas grave. Paul et Alex sont parti** **s** **me chercher des affaires propres et mon chargeur. Tu as vu ? Maintenant c'est toi qu'elle cherche.**

Alors que Bella était passée d'un côté à l'autre le temps de prendre et poser le téléphone sur la petite table à côté de moi, Mila avait tourné la tête pour ne pas la perdre de vue. Bella sourit et se rassit sur l'un de mes genoux, sa tête sur mon épaule tout en fixant notre fille.

 **\- On va s'en sortir tu crois ? Et si elle a des soucis de santé ?**

 **\- Nous aviserons. Ne pense pas à tout ça, vi** **s** **l'instant présent, chérie.**

 **\- Je vais essayer. Je suis déjà soulagée et rassurée de la savoir en vie et de voir qu'elle va presque très bien.**

 **\- Moi aussi. Et je suis sûr que tu seras formidable.**

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de caresser la joue de Mila.

 **\- Elle s'endort regarde...**

 **\- C'est bien notre fille. Elle râle comme toi et s'endort sur toi, comme moi.**

 **\- Tu connais une berceuse ?**

Bella réfléchit quelques secondes et se mit à chanter doucement.

 **\- « Doux chaton, adorable chaton, petite boule de poil** **s** **. Gentil chaton, tendre chaton, dors, dors dors... »**

Je gloussai alors que Mila avait les yeux fermés.

 **\- La comptine de Sheldon dans « The Big Bang Theory » ?**

 **\- Oui... mais c'est une vraie berceuse ! Et la seule que je connaisse ! Mais ça fonctionne, elle dort regarde.**

Je souris et embrassai ma femme.

 **\- Je suis très fier de toi, Bella. Je sais que ça a été très dur et douloureux, mais tu as été très courageuse et je suis très fier de toi.**

 **\- Je suis juste heureuse qu'elle aille bien. Je ne sais pas comment on doit s'occuper d'une si petite chose, mais elle va bien. C'est le principal.**

J'observai Mila dormir, elle respirait vite, mais elle avait l'air sereine. Je souris quand elle retroussa son nez, comme sa mère. Quand l'infirmière revint pour remettre Mila en couveuse, cette dernière se réveilla en pleurant, Bella tira alors sur ma cravate rangé dans la poche de mon pantalon.

 **\- On peut lui donner ça ? Elle aura un peu de nous avec elle...**

 **\- Bien sûr. Allez-y vous pouvez la mettre à côté de sa tête.**

Bella plaça alors la cravate qu'elle m'avait offert aux côtés de notre fille. Se rendait-elle compte du geste qu'elle venait d'avoir ? Pour moi ça ne pouvait être qu'une preuve d'amour. Alors que je dictais les noms et prénoms de notre fille à l'infirmière, Bella continuait de se soucier de Mila, elle réussit même à l'endormir, la petite tenait le doigt de sa mère et avait retrouvé son calme. J'eus le cœur presque brisé quand on nous éloigna d'elle. Nous fûmes raccompagnés jusqu'à la chambre, un étage plus bas.

Sans un mot nous nous allongeâmes, Bella était épuisée, l'un contre l'autre nous nous embrassâmes, j'étais tellement heureux, fier et amoureux... Je voyais bien que Bella ruminait quelque chose, mais je n'allais pas la forcer à parler. Je crois qu'elle se posait des questions sur ses sentiments, beaucoup d'émotion en une journée. Quand elle fût endormie je me levai dans le but d'aller rassurer tout le monde. En sortant de l'ascenseur je pris Alex en flagrant délit de drague. Il était appuyé contre la machine à café, la main posé sur le bras d'un infirmier en lui lançant de grands sourires.

\- **Alex.**

 **\- Oh, Edward ! J'ai tes affaires, tiens. Comment va Bella ? Et la petite ?**

 **\- Bella va bien. Il faut que je branche mon téléphone, rejoins-nous quand tu as cinq minutes.**

Je m'éloignai des deux hommes, je n'entendis que « On se voit plus tard » puis Alex arriva à mes côtés.

 **\- Qui est-ce ?**

 **\- Un infirmier.**

 **\- Tu t'es blessé ? Ça ne va pas ?**

 **\- Mon petit cœur bat très fort quand je vois ce garçon.**

 **\- Tu vas tenter ta chance ?**

 **\- Tu es jaloux ? Il est encore temps tu sais.**

Je ricanai.

 **\- Je t'apprécie beaucoup, mais pas assez pour quitter ma femme.**

 **\- J'aurais dû être ton assistant avant elle.**

 **\- Rêve mon pote. Alors cet infirmier ?**

 **\- Il a mon numéro, on verra bien. Parlons de toi, tu as l'air détendu.**

Je souris en passant une main dans mes cheveux.

\- **Ouais. Il me faut une prise et un endroit pour me changer.**

 **\- Les toilettes.**

Je le suivis, branchai mon téléphone et allai dans une cabine afin de mettre des vêtements propres.

 **\- Putain, Alex tu fais chier !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller fouiller dans mes caleçons !**

 **\- Tu voulais des trucs propres. Je te ramène des trucs propres. Je t'ai même pris un bonnet, j'ai pensé que ça plairait à Bella.**

 **\- Ta gueule !**

Je l'entendis pouffer de rire. Je souris moi aussi, dans le fond ça ne me dérangeai pas, Bella l'avait fait avant que l'on sorte ensemble. Vêtu d'un jean, d'un t-shirt et du coup d'un caleçon et même de chaussette propres, je sortis de la cabine.

\- **Au fait, tu as réussis à tout annuler ou tout décaler ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai maintenu les rendez-vous concernant les plus gros dossiers, si tu veux faire une visio ou au téléphone.**

 **\- Parfait je verrai comment je peux faire. Quit** **t** **e à me déplac** **er** **pour une heure. Il y a eu des plaintes pour ce matin ?**

 **\- Non, ils ont compris. Enfin pour le moment je n'ai rien.**

 **\- D'accord. Demain on verra pour replac** **er** **la réunion de** **c** **e matin à la semaine prochaine. On est quoi, mardi ? Disons jeudi ou vendredi prochain. Il faut absolument que ça passe en priorité, sinon on va louper notre chance. Je ne sais pas trop comment on va s'organiser, ma famille sera là, celle de Bella aussi... je ne sais pas si on pourra bosser chez moi. Enfin on verra. Mais je n'ai aucun impératif pour demain et jeudi ?**

 **\- Rien de physique. Juste deux visios jeudi.**

 **\- Ça sera bon. Je ne sais même plus pour qui ou pour quoi.**

Il sortit sa tablette de sa housse mais je l'arrêtai.

 **\- On fera un point demain midi ou quand Bella dormira. Pour ce soir je m'en fou. Viens, il faut que je vous montre à tous un truc.**

Mon téléphone n'étais pas énormément chargé, dix pour cent, mais j'avais trop hâte de rassurer tout le monde et surtout de montrer ma fille. De retour dans le hall je retrouvais tout notre comité de soutien et comme à chacune de mes apparitions, ils se levèrent tous. Renée fût la première à parler ?

 **\- Des nouvelles j'espère ?**

 **\- Oui. Tenez regardez.**

Je tendis à Renée mon téléphone où j'avais affiché la photo de Bella avec notre fille. Renée poussa un soupire dû à l'émotion avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche. Les autres s'attroupèrent autour pour regarder la photo

 **\- Elle est adorable ! Bella** **a** **l'air bien.**

 **\- Oui ça va. C'est elle qui a fait du forcing pour voir la petite. Mais ils n'ont pas refus** **é** **du tout. En fait elle va mieux, elle est encore fragile mais son état est positif.**

J'expliquai alors à tout le monde ce que l'infirmière nous avait dit, cela sembla rassurer tout le monde et Renée et Charlie n'arrêtaient pas de voir et revoir les photos.

\- **Au fait comment elle s'appelle ?**

 **\- La question à mille points, Charlie ! Elle s'appelle, Mila. Mila Alice Swan-Cullen.**

Alors que je m'attendais à un cri de joie de la part d'Alice, cette dernière fit juste un sourire et s'étonna.

 **\- Tiens, Alice comme moi...**

Alex lui donne une petite tape derrière la tête comme pour lui remettre les idées en place. Ce qui fonctionna puisque son regard s'éclaira et elle allait exploser.

 **\- Alice comme moi ?! Vous avez donné mon** **prénom** **à votre fille ! Mais c'est génial ! Oh merci ! Merci, merci, merci !**

Elle se jeta à mon cou et me serra contre elle.

 **\- Arrête, c'est Bella qui** **a** **insisté. Elle m'a fait du chantage pour que j'accepte ! Alors t'excites pas sur moi !**

Elle déposa un baiser bruyant sur ma joue et me lâcha en souriant.

 **\- Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?**

 **\- Je me le demande !**

 **\- Allez...**

 **\- Laurel est la marraine, nos mamans les grands-mères et Bella** **a** **eu pitié que tu n'aies aucun rôle. Alors voilà.**

 **\- Je sais que tu dis ça pour me taquiner. Mais sérieusement je suis très touchée.**

 **\- Bella** **a** **raison mine de rien tu es importante pour nous. Tu es pénible mais importante.**

Alice sourit et me serra brièvement dans ses bras. Nous nous adorons mais nous aimons bien plus nous taquiner à longueur de temps.

 **\- Et vous le papi et la mamie ? Qu'en dites-vous ?**

 **\- Elle est vraiment belle. Je retrouve un peu de Bella, mais pas complètement. Et j'aime beaucoup le prénom. Mila... comme la femme d'Ashton Kutcher.**

 **\- Oh Renée pour l'amour du ciel arrête avec tes vedettes à la noix !**

Je souris à Charlie et repris la parole.

 **\- Je renouvelle ma proposition. Allez tous dormir chez nous. Mila** **ira bien** **, Bella dort... il n'y aura rien de nouveau. Sauf si... mais ça n'arrivera pas. Passons tous une bonne nuit de sommeil. Revenez demain matin.**

Cette fois ils approuvèrent tous et nous nous séparâmes après quelques embrassades. Je remontai ensuite dans la chambre de Bella, qui dormait toujours. Doucement je m'allongeai à côté d'elle, elle bougea et marmonna.

 **\- Arrête d'faire ça.**

 **\- De quoi bébé ?**

 **\- D'partir quand j'dors. Reste.**

 **\- Je suis allé rassurer tou** **t** **le monde. Ils sont all** **és** **dormir chez nous. Ils reviendront demain matin.**

 **\- Ok.**

 **\- Je reste maintenant. De toute façon je suis crevé. Trop intense cette journée.**

 **\- T'plaint pas...**

Je souris et embrassai son front. Elle avait raison, comparé à sa journée à elle, je n'avais pas à me plaindre.

 **\- Dors, mon amour. Je suis là et je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

Je caressai ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rendorme. J'allai à mon tour sombrer dans le sommeil quand je me rappelai que je n'avais pas envoyé de message à mon père. Rapidement je tapai quelques mots rassurant, disant que ma fille allait mieux mais que la nuit serait décisive. Je lui dévoilai aussi le prénom et envoyai les trois photos que j'avais de Mila. Après ça, je me calai contre ma femme dans le lit plutôt exiguë, il y avait bien un lit d'appoint mais ça faisait quatre ans que je passais toutes mes nuits avec Bella, je n'allai pas commencer maintenant à faire lit à part.

Dire que je dormis mal cette nuit était un euphémisme. La nuit fut affreuse, Bella n'avait pas bougée, elle n'avait pas ouvert l'œil jusqu'au matin. Mais le lit était trop petit, j'avais tenté d'aller dans le lit d'appoint mais je ne m'y sentais pas mieux, alors j'étais retourné avec Bella. J'avais eu chaud, froid... j'avais entendu tous les bruits dans les couloirs, j'avais eu peur à chaque fois que des pas s'approchaient trop de notre chambre, je craignais une mauvaise nouvelle. Puis finalement Bella avait ouvert les yeux vers 8h.

 **\- Salut, toi... tu as une mine affreuse.**

 **\- J'ai pas dormi de la nuit. J'ai somnolé.**

 **\- Il ne fallait pas rester avec moi. Tu aurais été mieux dans le lit.**

 **\- J'ai essayé. C'est pas grave. J'ai vu pire. Ça va toi ?**

 **\- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.**

 **\- En gros, dégage de là, Edward ! C'est ça ?**

 **\- Un peu oui.**

Je ris et me levai pour la laisser aller dans la salle de bain. Quand elle revint elle s'assit à mes côtés et passa un bras autour du mien, sa tête sur mon épaule.

 **\- Quoi de neuf ?**

 **\- Alex drague un infirmier. Je l'ai surpris. Alice m'a répondu « Oh, Alice comme moi » quand j'ai donn** **é** **les prénoms de notre fille. Ensuite elle m'a carrément agressé et sauté à la gorge.**

Elle gloussa, je continuai.

 **\- Ta mère di** **t** **que Mila te ressemble un peu et elle dit aussi que c'est le même prénom que la femme de Ashton je sais pas qui.**

 **\- Oh elle est pénible... je n'y avais même pas pensé.**

 **\- Ton père l'a grondée gentiment. J'ai ensuite envoyé un message à mon père, avec les photos. Ils seront là en fin d'aprè** **s-** **midi.**

 **\- Qui vient ?**

 **\- Mon père, mon frère, Laurel bien sûr et... ma mère.**

 **\- Elle a le droit, Edward.**

 **\- Je sais.**

On frappa à notre porte et Bella se redressa d'un coup en invitant la personne à entrer. Ma femme baissa de nouveau les épaules quand elle comprit que ce n'était que le petit-déjeuner. Quand l'aide-soignante repartit, je me levai à mon tour.

 **\- Je vais aller nous chercher un vrai petit** **-** **déjeuner.**

 **\- Merci oui.**

Je l'embrassai et sortis de la chambre. De tout mon cœur, j'espérais qu'à mon retour je trouverai mon bébé avec ma femme...

* * *

 **Et voilà... happy ou pas happy ?**

 **Bonne semaine à vous.**

 **Bises.**

 **Lexi**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir !**

 **vous allez bien ?**

 **Merci à toute d'être toujours là pour me lire =)**

 **merci à ma team bêtas !**

 **Très bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Bella

Depuis qu'Edward était parti chercher un petit-déjeuner digne de ce nom, je n'arrêtais pas de regarder encore et encore l'heure dans l'espoir que ça avance vite. Il était 8h30 maintenant, je voulais savoir comment allait ma fille. Incapable d'attendre, ni Edward, ni que les nouvelles viennent seules, j'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel. Quelques instants plus tard une infirmière, que je ne connaissais pas, arriva.

 **\- Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

 **\- Je voulais avoir des nouvelles de ma fille** **,** **Mila Cullen. Elle est en néonatalité et je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis hier soir.**

 **\- Je vais aller me renseigner. Je reviens dès que j'en sais plus.**

 **\- Je veux juste savoir si elle va bien.**

 **\- Je vais voir.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup.**

Elle sortit de la chambre et je pris le téléphone d'Edward qu'il avait laissé en partant. Facilement j'entrai dans son téléphone et ouvris les photos de Mila. Je ne la trouvais pas extraordinairement belle, elle était mignonne, pas de cheveux mais de très beaux yeux bleus. Quand je l'avais prise contre moi, je n'avais pas ressenti une vague d'amour pour elle, juste du soulagement. Elle allait bien. Je voulais sincèrement et réellement apprendre à l'aimer comme elle le méritait. Je me souciais d'elle.

Quand on frappa à la porte, je fus déçue de voir que ce n'était qu'Edward qui entrait. Il haussa les sourcils, ma déception devait être visible.

 **\- Dis** **-** **le si ça t'emmerde de me voir.**

 **\- Oui, ça m'emmerde !**

Il sourit et s'approcha avec notre petit-déjeuner.

\- **J'ai demandé des nouvelles de Mila à une infirmière. Je pensais que c'était elle.**

 **\- Ah d'accord. Ça fait longtemps ?**

 **\- Cinq minutes à peine. Tu as été rapide.**

 **\- Tu ignorais encore ça de moi, chérie ?**

Je secouai la tête et commençai à siroter mon chocolat au lait.

 **\- Est-ce que tout le monde vient aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, ça dépendra. Peut** **-** **être que tu vas sortir ce matin alors...**

 **\- Je ne par** **s** **pas sans Mila. Je ne la laisse pas toute seule.**

Il m'observa un moment, sans rien dire, sans rien même exprimer.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je suis heureux de voir comment tu réagis avec Mila.**

 **\- Je m'inquiète pour elle. Si.. enfin je m'en voudrais de ne pas lui avoir donné ce qu'elle mérite. Je ne serai pas une mère parfaite mais... je peux essayer d'être sympa.**

 **\- Non, t'es trop chiante pour ça !**

Je lui tirai la langue, il ricana et nous terminions notre petit-déjeuner en discutant de tout et de rien. On frappa ensuite de nouveau à la porte et une sage femme entra. Edward, qui était avachi dans un fauteuil releva les yeux de son portable.

 **\- Vous avez des nouvelles de notre fille ?**

 **\- Bonjour** **,** **monsieur, madame...**

 **\- Oui bonjour, excusez** **-** **le...**

Je jetai un regard noir à Edward qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. La sage femme reprit.

 **\- Je n'ai pas de nouvelle de votre bébé, je ne suis pas au courant.**

 **\- J'ai demandé à une infirmière il y a presque une heure maintenant...**

 **\- Ah je vais aller voir ça alors. Mais d'abord j'aimerai vous ausculter.**

 **\- Non !**

Ça avait été plus fort que moi. Personne ne me toucherait.

 **\- Madame Cullen, je suis au courant de la note dans votre dossier. Je voudrais juste palper votre ventre, pour voir si tout va bien. Vous n'avez pas eu d'épisiotomie, je n'ai pas de point à vérifier mais je dois tout de même voir si vos saignements sont bons. Je vais regarder pas toucher. Ensuite je vais prendre votre tension** **e** **t j'aurai fini.**

Je l'observai pendant quelques secondes. Je n'avais pas franchement envie.

 **\- C'est obligé ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Que le ventre ?**

 **\- C'est tout. Je ne regarde que le reste.**

 **\- D'accord alors. Mais ça sera long ?**

 **\- Non.**

Elle me sourit et avança vers moi.

 **\- Vous voulez commencer par quoi ?**

 **\- Si on pouvai** **t** **faire le plus embarrassant pour moi maintenant...**

 **\- Bien sûr. Je vais vous demander d'enlever votre jogging et votre culotte.**

Je me levai du lit et la sage femme se tourna vers Edward.

 **\- Monsieur, pourriez** **-** **vous nous laisser seules durant l'auscultation ?**

Edward releva les yeux vers elle, le manque de sommeil le rendait irritable.

 **\- Pourquoi ? C'est ma femme. J** **'** **ai vu cette partie d'elle sans culotte bien plus souvent que vous !**

J'écarquillai les yeux et le frappai à l'épaule et il me regarda avec surprise.

- **Arrête ! Va dehor** **s !** **V** **a prendre des nouvelles de Mila, va la voir ou attend juste à la porte. Tu es vraiment pénible quand tu ne dors pas assez.**

Il grogna, se leva et après m'avoir tout de même embrassé rapidement, il quitta la chambre.

 **\- Je m'excuse... il... n'est pas toujours comme ça. Il n'a pas dormi, il est inquiet...**

 **\- Je comprends, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'en ai vu des bien pires. Et dans le fond, j'imagine qu'il a raison.**

Je rougis et me détournai pour me déshabiller afin qu'elle m'ausculte. Quand ce fut fait, je me rhabillai et me rallongeai sur le lit afin qu'elle touche mon ventre. Lorsqu'elle posa les mains sur moi je serrai fort les poings et cessai de respirer.

 **\- Essayez de vous détendre.**

\- **C'est difficile...**

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil.

 **\- Vous devez me prendre pour une folle ou quelqu'un de très prude... vous devez même vous demander comment j'ai réussi à faire un enfant alors que je panique au moindre contact.**

 **\- Non. Je n'ai aucun jugement.** **A** **vez** **-** **vous mal quand j'appuie ici ?**

 **\- Non...**

 **\- Tout est normal. Vous pouvez baisser votre t-shirt. Je vais prendre votre tension.**

Je m'exécutai et elle passa le brassard autour de mon bras afin de faire l'examen.

- **Tout est parfait. Est-ce que vous avez des questions ? Quelque chose qui vous gêne ou un détail qui vous perturbe ?**

 **\- Hum non, je me sens bien. Est-ce que je vais bientôt sortir ?**

 **\- D'ici une heure ou deux oui. Le temps de faire les papiers et que le docteur passe vous voir.**

 **\- Et ma fille ?**

 **\- Je vais tout de suite aller me renseigner.**

 **\- Si elle doit rester, comme ça se passe ?**

 **\- Vous pouvez rester ici, mais votre assurance ne prendra peut-être pas les frais supplémentaires. Sinon vous pouvez venir en visite et rester près d'elle la journée.**

 **\- Il y a des chances qu'elle puisse repartir avec nous ?**

 **\- Je ne pourrai pas vous le dire. Tout dépend de son état et de ce que le pédiatre dit.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Autre chose ?**

 **\- Non merci.**

 **\- Je reviens avec des nouvelles de votre fille.**

Je hochai la tête et elle alla ouvrir la porte et rit. Je fronçai les sourcils en me levant.

 **\- Jamais je n'aurai eu de nouvelles aussi vite ! Je crois que votre fille va bien.**

Je la rejoignai à l'entrée et souris en voyant Edward avec Mila dans les bras. Je m'approchai d'eux et caressai la joue de ma fille endormie.

 **\- Elle va bien ? Elle peut rentrer avec nous ?**

 **\- Oui visiblement. Mais le docteur Carson et un pédiatre vont venir je crois.**

Edward s'avança un peu dans la pièce, la sage femme qui m'avait auscultée s'en alla et une autre suivait mon mari avec un petit berceau à roulette.

 **\- Bonjour,** **M** **adame, je suis Elena. Comme je le disais à votre mari, Mila va bien, elle a passé une très bonne nuit** **et** **elle est en forme. Elle a récupéré de sa naissance, elle peut donc repartir avec vous.**

 **\- C'est une très bonne nouvelle.**

 **\- Un pédiatre viendra vous parler, mais rassurez-vous tout va très bien. Si vous le souhaitez, on peut l'habiller ensemble. Nous lui avons mis un body de l'hôpital.**

 **\- D'accord oui.**

Edward alla poser Mila sur la table à langer et moi j'allai chercher dans la valise un petit pyjama blanc en coton avec la tête d'un petit ours gris sur le ventre. Lorsque j'approchai, je tendis le pyjama à Edward mais il s'écarta.

 **\- Je pense que tu devrais le faire, chérie.**

 **\- Mais je... elle dort, je vais la réveiller. Je ne sais pas...**

C'est là que la sage femme, Elena, reprit la parole.

 **\- Je suis là pour vous apprendre. Nous allons y aller doucement en prenant notre temps. Je vais vous expliquer aussi comment s'occuper du cordon et on peut même changer la couche, même si elle n'est pas sale.**

 **\- Mais elle dort.**

 **\- Ne vous en faite pas pour ça. On y va ?**

 **\- Euh.. ok.**

Je me mis face à ma fille et j'attendais les instructions. Pendant près d'une demie-heure je pris un cours sur l'habillage de ma fille et sur les soins à lui prodiguer. Entre temps, Mila s'était réveillée, elle n'avait rien dit, elle se laissait faire calmement. Edward lui avait suivit la leçon et avait émis de nombreux sons agaçants pour attirer l'attention de sa fille... pour rien. J'avais fini par lui demander de se taire.

 **\- Et voilà, mademoiselle est prête. Vous avez des questions ?**

 **\- Oui... vous ne voulez pas venir habiter chez nous ?**

La sage femme se mit à rire, Edward aussi,mais je ne plaisantais qu'à moitié.

 **\- Je suis sûre que vous vous en sortirez très bien. Dans un peu moins d'une heure elle va avoir faim.** **Vous n'allaitez pas je crois** **?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Je viendrai vous aider pour le biberon s** **i** **vous voulez.**

 **\- D'accord, merci.**

 **\- Bien je vous laisse. Je reviens tout à l'heure.**

Elle salua Mila en lui caressant la joue et sortit de la pièce. Je regardai Edward qui parla.

 **\- Je vais appeler Paul pour lui dire de venir nous chercher d'ici une heure et demie.**

 **\- Il ne faut pas qu'il oubli** **e** **la nacelle.**

 **\- C'est vrai oui. Bon je reviens vite.**

 **\- Ok...**

Il nous embrassa et sortit. Je l'interpellai mais trop tard.

 **\- Hey attends je fais quoi... de Mila ?**

Je me tournai de nouveau vers elle, j'avais toujours une main sur son ventre pour la maintenir. Toujours calme, les yeux ouverts, ses deux petits poings fermés de chaque côté de sa tête. Je soupirai et caressai sa tête sans cheveux.

 **\- Alors nous voilà toutes les deux... c'était donc toi qui était dans mon ventre ? C'est toi Toutânkhamon ?**

Je souris lorsqu'elle se mit à bouger les bras et les jambes.

 **\- On dirait que ça te di** **t** **quelque chose... je vais te promettre une chose... je vais tout faire, absolument tout pour être une bonne maman. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. Pardonne** **-** **moi pour toutes les erreurs que j'ai déjà pu faire, et celles que je ferai plus tard. On va faire équipe toutes les deux ?**

Elle se mit alors à pleurer. J'essayais de ne pas céder à la panique. Que devais-je faire ?

 **\- Oh, Mila non... chut... ça va aller.. ne pleure pas...**

 **\- Prends** **-** **la dans tes bras.**

Je sursautai, Edward était appuyé contre un mur, les bras croisés. Je suis sûre qu'il m'avait entendue, mais je m'en fichais, je voulais d'abord calmer Mila.

 **\- Comment...**

 **\- Une main pour soutenir sa t** **ête** **et l'autre que tu passe sous ses fesses jusqu'à son dos.**

 **\- Là ?**

 **\- Oui. Maintenant soulève** **-** **l** **a** **et fai** **s** **glisser son bras sous sa tête. Voilà tu vois ? Elle ne pleure plus, elle voulait juste un câlin.**

Mila ne pleurait effectivement plus et j'avais réussi à la prendre toute seule. Je souris.

 **\- Comment tu as su ?**

 **\- Elle vient d'être changée, elle n'aura pas faim avant une heure. Et comme un nourrisson ne pleure généralement que parce qu'il est sale, qu'il a faim ou pour un câlin... j'ai parié sur le dernier. Ça a march** **é** **.**

 **\- Elle pouvait pleurer parce qu'elle avait mal...**

 **\- Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle** **ai** **t mal. Viens t'asseoir, tu seras plus à l'aise.**

 **\- Oui. Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment nulle...**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça. Je trouve que tu t'en sors à merveille. Tu n'avais jamais porté de bébé avant elle.**

Installée dans le fauteuil je donnais à Mila mon doigt qu'elle serra dans sa main, mon pouce caressa alors sa petite menotte.

 **\- Alors, tu trouves toujours qu'elle ressemble à une petite souris ?**

 **\- Elle est toujours rose et sans poil ou cheveux. Mais ce n'est pas méchant...**

 **\- Je sais. Mon père dit qu'elle me ressemble quand je suis née.**

Je souris et regardai Mila.

 **\- Oh bah, si tu ressembles à papa, tu seras la plus belle de toutes les petites filles du monde. Tous les garçons te tourneron** **t** **autour et papa ne s'en remettra jamais.**

 **\- Bella... arrête, mon cœur s'emballe déjà ! Et c'est déjà la plus belle des petites filles** **d** **u monde.**

Je ris doucement tandis que Mila baillait. Avec précaution je me levai et allai la remettre dans son berceau. Je souris lorsque je vis la cravate d'Edward dans un coin à côté de la tête de ma fille.

 **\- Tu as vu, il y a toujours ta cravate.**

 **\- Faute de doudou...** **L** **aisse** **-la** **, elle risque rien.**

Je hochai la tête et frottai mon visage avec mes mains, je me sentais épuisée. Edward me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

 **\- Je t'aime, bébé** **.** **Je dois te dire que je suis très fier de toi. Tu as été très courageuse et tu réagis mieux que je m'y attendais.**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas réagir comme ça non plus. Je sais pas trop ce que je ressens en fait. Je suis contente qu'elle soit sortie en tout cas.**

 **\- Tu seras formidable, je n'en doute pas. Merci, mon amour. Je suis heureux, crevé mais heureux.**

Je ris et passai mes bras autour de son cou et me hissai sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Il me rendit mon baiser, ses mains migrèrent sur mes fesses, ce qui me fit sourire. Nous fûmes interrompus par quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte. Edward s'écarta puis alla ouvrir. Il s'agissait du Docteur Carson et d'un pédiatre.

- **Bonjour, Isabella** **.** **C** **omment allez-vous ?**

 **\- Bien, merci.**

Je serrai la main de mon obstétricien puis il se tourna vers le bébé.

 **\- Alors voilà la demoiselle qui nous a fait quelques frayeurs ? Comment** **l'avez-vous** **appelée ?**

 **\- Mila.**

 **\- Très jolie. Elle est belle, c'est un beau bébé ! Félicitations.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Je vous présente le docteur Mann il va vous parle** **r** **de Mila.**

J'allai m'asseoir sur le lit puis écoutait attentivement ce que le médecin avait à dire sur ma fille. Il répéta à peu près les mêmes choses que l'infirmière nous avait dites hier soir. A savoir que le manque d'oxygène pouvait entraîner des retards sur sa croissance ou des retards mentaux. Il n'y avait bien sûr rien à faire pour le moment. Il était cependant positif puisqu'elle s'était très vite remise de sa naissance.

Suite à cela il nous parla des prochains mois, de la croissance, son évolution, ses futurs examens de santé et au grand malheur d'Edward, des vaccins. Il nous donna ensuite le carnet de santé de Mila avec toutes les informations dedans. Ce fut ensuite au docteur Carson de parler, il me conseilla sur mes propres soins, mon suivi. Il insista sur le repos mais aussi sur le fait de parler et ne rien garder pour moi. Les deux hommes finirent par nous saluer et quitter la chambre. Je me laissai tomber sur le lit.

- **Je n'ai rien retenu !**

 **\- J'avoue que moi non plus. Tu pourras t'occuper des visites chez le médecin ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ? À cause des vaccins ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Trouillard !**

 **\- Attention, femme** **!** **N** **e va pas trop loin dans tes propos.**

Je pouffai et il vint s'allonger à côté de moi.

 **\- Je propose une sieste !**

 **\- Proposition acceptée.**

Installés l'un contre l'autre nous nous câlinions jusqu'à ce que je trouve le sommeil. Je ne rouvris les yeux que lorsque j'entendis les pleures, très légers de Mila. À côté de moi Edward dormait toujours. Je me levai doucement, appelai l'infirmière et pris Mila dans mes bras.

 **\- Est-ce que c'est le signal pour manger ? En tout cas, ça n'empêche pas ton père de dormir.**

On frappa à la porte, j'invitai la personne à entrer.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'elle a faim. Elle commence à grogner.**

 **\- Venez nous allons préparer son biberon. Vous voulez voir ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Mila ne pleurait pas, elle s'agitait et râlait mais elle ne pleurait pas. L'infirmière me montra comment préparer le biberon. Quand ce fut fait, j'allai m'asseoir dans le fauteuil, elle m'aida à bien installer ma fille et me donna sa pitance. Mila accepta bien volontier la tétine et but.

 **\- Elle tête bien, c'est parfait.**

Je souris et observai Mila qui me fixait tout en buvant et en remuant les bras et les jambes doucement. Lorsque le biberon fut terminé, l'infirmière me montra comment faire faire le rot puis elle resta avec moi le temps de changer une nouvelle fois la couche. Et pendant tout ce temps... Edward n'avait pas ouvert un œil. Quand l'infirmière fut partie, je me réinstallai dans le fauteuil avec ma fille, elle était sur le point de s'endormir quand enfin son père se redressa...

 **\- Putain j'ai dormi ?**

 **\- Oui... J'ai eu le temps de faire et donner le biberon à ta fille et lui changer la couche. Elle allait dormir quand tu t'es mis à jurer.**

 **\- Désolé.**

 **\- Pour quoi ? Le gros mot ou d'avoir dormi ?**

 **\- Les deux ?**

Je souris et il vint prendre Mila dans ses bras.

 **\- Viens** **-** **là petite souris ! Oh t'es trop belle...**

 **\- Edward ? N'imagines pas que je changerai les couches et donnerai les biberons à chaque fois ok ? Tu ne te défileras pas à chaque fois.**

 **\- Je ne veux que les câlins et les bisous moi.**

 **\- En rêve, mon cher ! Je vous laisse.**

 **\- Tu vas où ?**

 **\- Aux toilettes ! Ah et il faut remplir les papiers de sortie, on va pouvoir y aller apparemment. Nous avons le feux vert.**

 **\- Super. Je vais voir si Paul est là.**

Je le laissai faire et allai me préparer pour le départ. Paul étant déjà dans le hall d'attente, Edward alla le chercher, laissant notre fille endormie dans son berceau. Tout en gardant un œil sur elle je rassemblai nos affaires.

 **\- Attendez-vous à être ébloui !**

Je secouais la tête et souris à Paul qui venait d'entrer après Edward.

 **\- Bonjour, Isabella. Félicitations.**

 **\- Merci, Paul. Merci aussi pour tout ce qui** **s** **'est passé avant.**

 **\- C'est normal. Alors voici la nouvelle mademoiselle Cullen...**

Il se pencha avec un sourire sur Mila. Edward croisa les bras

 **\- Alors ?**

 **\- Elle est très jolie, il n'y a pas de doute. Mais ma propre fille reste numéro 1.**

 **\- Et vous avez raison Paul. Vous êtes venu seul ?**

 **\- Oui, tous les autres vous attendent chez vous.**

Je hochai la tête et laissa Edward installer Mila dans sa nacelle de transport.

 **\- Elle est bien attachée ? Elle ne va pas tomber.**

 **\- Oui, chérie et non, chérie elle ne tombera pas.**

 **\- N'oublie pas ta cravate.**

 **\- Ah oui.**

Il effectua un dernier tour de la chambre, vérifiant que nous avions tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Quand nous fûmes prêts, nous allâmes signer les derniers papiers à la réception et nous partîmes aussi vite que nous étions arrivés... avec juste un bébé en plus. Arrivés à la voiture, Paul chargea les valises dans le coffre et Edward tenta de fixer la nacelle au siège de la voiture, sans trop de succès.

- **Putain ça va me faire chier longtemps ce truc ?!** **B** **ordel de merde !**

 **\- J'en été sûre que ça allait finir comme ça.**

 **\- Désolé, je recommence. Ô diantre, saperlipopette ! Comme cela est agaçant ! Je suis terriblement contrarié par ce problème.**

Malgré moi je pouffai de rire, le faisant sourire.

 **\- Paul ? Vous avez vécu ça par deux fois non ?**

Paul vola donc à la rescousse de son patron et à deux, après dix bonnes minutes, ils arrivèrent à attacher la nacelle. Mila elle s'était réveillée pendant la manipulation, elle s'était mise à pleurer, probablement mécontente d'avoir été dérangée durant son sommeil. Cependant, après que la voiture ait démarré et ait roulé quelques mètres, elle s'était rendormie.

Dans la voiture Edward donna quelques consignes à notre chauffeur, les Cullen devaient arriver en fin de journée, il fallait aller les chercher à l'aéroport. Je ne sais pas si nous arriverions à loger tout le monde, il allait falloir faire du camping. Je m'en fiche, du moment que moi je retrouvais mon lit...

Arrivés en bas de chez nous, Edward réussit à détacher la nacelle sans que Mila ne se réveille, Paul prit les valises et moi je n'avais qu'à suivre. Dans l'ascenseur, Edward enlaça ma taille et embrassa ma joue.

\- **Contente de rentr** **er** **?**

 **\- Oui, oh c'était court.**

 **\- Mon confort** **a** **quand même eut le temps de me manquer.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas très aventurier.**

Il sourit et me serra contre lui.

 **\- J'ai hâte qu'elle découvre sa chambre !**

Je me penchai vers Mila qui dormait toujours avant de hausser les épaules.

 **\- Si tu veux mon avis, elle n'en a rien à faire de sa chambre ! Elle s'en fiche complètement.**

 **\- Ouais mais c'est une chambre faite avec amour par son papa !**

 **\- Et par Jasper, Alex et Paul.**

 **\- Tu es pénible, Bella.**

Je souris et les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent chez nous. Edward me laissa le passage, Paul déposa les valises dans l'entrée et nous allâmes dans le salon. Je ne fus qu'à moitié surprise d'y voir une banderole avec écrit « Bienvenue » ainsi que des ballons gonflés à l'hélium qui formaient le prénom de ma fille. Il y avait des tas d'autres ballons baudruches roses et blancs, des guirlandes et sur la table basse pleins de cadeaux emballés ainsi que des fleurs un peu partout. Bien sûr il y avait aussi mes parents, Alice, Jasper, Marshall et Alex qui nous attendaient debout sous la banderole de bienvenue.

 **\- Tadaaaaaam !**

Alice leva les bras en l'air, c'était son idée j'en étais sûre. Elle semblait très fière d'elle. Je souris.

 **\- C'est superbe ! Dommage qu'elle dorme... merci beaucoup.**

Je m'avançai vers mes parents et me jetai dans leurs bras. Ma mère me serra fort contre elle en m'embrassant.

 **\- Oh, ma chérie, tu nous as fait très peur. Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui... mais moi je ne risquais rien. Merci d'être** **là.**

 **\- Nous n'allions pas manquer l'arrivée de notre petite fille. Montre** **-** **nous cette merveille !**

- **Merveille est le mot juste, Renée. Ma fille est une merveille !**

Je secouai la tête et tandis que mes parents s'extasiaient devant Mila endormie, j'allai saluer Alice qui, elle aussi me serra contre elle.

 **\- Tu t'en es sortie avec br** **io** **!**

 **\- Tu n'étais pas là.**

 **\- Je le sais quand même. Comment ça va ? Pas physiquement je parle.**

 **\- Je vais bien, fatiguée mais ça va. Elle va bien, c'est le principal. Je lui ai chang** **é** **sa couche, je l'ai habillée, je lui ai donn** **é** **le biberon... Edward n'a rien fichu lui encore pour le moment.**

 **\- Laisse** **-** **lui les nuits en échange.**

 **\- C'est pour ça que je ne l'ai pas encore trop engueul** **é** **!**

Alice rit et me prit dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Aller, va la voir tu en meur** **s** **d'envie. Elle est rose et sans cheveux. Un bébé souris.**

 **\- Tu es trop cruelle, Bella.**

 **\- Au point que j'ai insisté pour qu'elle est Alice en deuxième prénom. Je suis déjà une mauvaise mère.**

Nous rîmes et après avoir été gratifiée d'un baiser sur la joue, elle partit voir le bébé avec tous les autres. Je les regardai entourer ma fille, tous à admirer Mila qui dormait. Edward était fier comme un paon, il avait toujours était friand de compliments. Ma pauvre enfant, elle était exposée comme une pièce de musée ou comme un singe dans un zoo, il ne manquait plus que les cacahuètes. Hasard ou instinct, mon mari tourna la tête vers moi et depuis le temps il savait reconnaître mon agacement. Il s'avança vers moi, prit mon visage en coupe et m'obligea à relever la tête pour que je le regarde dans les yeux.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- On dirait qu'elle est la nouveauté du zoo que tou** **t** **le monde veu** **t** **voir.**

 **\- Ils sont heureux** **de** **faire sa connaissance. C'est normal.**

 **\- Mais moi ça m'énerve. La pauvre, elle dort et tout le monde la tripote. Elle ne serait pas mieux dans son lit ?**

Il tourna la tête vers le cercle formé tout autour de Mila, ce n'est que lorsque Marshall, en voulant sans doute caresser la joue de ma fille, y alla un peu brusquement et qu'elle se mit à pleurer qu'Edward capitula.

 **\- Tu vois.**

 **\- Ok, tu as raison.**

Il embrassa mon front puis alla prendre Mila dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants pour la calmer. Jasper lui disputait son fils.

 **\- Jazz, il n'a pas fait exprès, ce n'est rien.**

 **\- Même Bella, il doit faire attention.**

Je hochai la tête et regardai Alex, il fallait reprendre les choses en main.

 **\- Alex, commande** **-** **nous des pizzas, je meurs de faim ! Tu connais mes goûts et ceux d'Edward, voi** **s** **avec les autres pour leur commande.**

 **\- Tout de suite.**

Je me tournai vers Edward qui parla en premier.

 **\- On va la coucher ?**

 **\- Oui, mais comme elle est réveill** **ée** **, on ne devrait pas faire une photo tous ensemble avec ce décor ?**

 **\- Si tu veux. Tiens, prends** **-la** **je vais chercher l'appareil.**

Il me donna Mila qui m'offrit une jolie grimace avant de bailler. Je pris sa petite main dans la mienne et embrassai ses doigts.

\- **Tu vas aller te coucher, tu vas aller dans ton lit... Papa** **a** **fait une super chambre pour toi, tu seras bien.**

A mes pieds je sentis que l'on tirait sur mon jean, c'était Brad Pitt.

 **\- Bella, tu ne devrais peut être pas le laisser l'approcher encore...**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Ce chat est adorable.**

Ma mère ne cacha pas son désaccord mais je m'en moquais. Je réussis à m'asseoir par terre, Brad Pitt attendait patiemment, il semblait méfiant et un peu effrayé.

 **\- Regarde Brad Pitt, c'est Mila... Mila, voici Brad Pitt. Tu jouais avec lui encore hier.**

Brad Pitt qui gardait une certaine distance observa Mila, puis il se détendit petit à petit. Mila elle était calme dans mes bras. Doucement je tendis ma main vers mon chat, afin de lui caresser la tête, ce qui l'incita à approcher mais avec prudence. Il finit par venir vers nous et renifla Mila. Cette dernière éternua, chatouiller sous le nez par les moustaches du chat. Brad Pitt recula par surprise puis revint vers nous. Cette fois, il posa sa patte sur le ventre de ma fille, ce qui provoqua des gestes désordonnés de ses bras et ses jambes. Mon chat reprit alors son attitude normal, il miaula et partit. Mila était acceptée. Quand je relevai la tête, je vis que tout le monde bien sûr me regardaient mais qu'en plus Edward nous avait filmé. Je souris et regardai ma mère tout en me relevant.

\- **Tu vois tout** **s** **'est bien passé.**

 **\- Oui enfin il faut être prudent.**

Tandis qu'Edward installait l'appareil photo sur le trépied, tout le monde se réunit autour de moi et de Mila sous la direction de mon mari pour avoir le bon angle. Quand tout fut près, il nous rejoignit et se plaça derrière moi, enlaçant ma taille d'un bras et posa son autre main sur la tête de Mila. La photo prise et validée par tout le monde, Edward et moi nous nous éclipsions pour aller coucher notre fille, dans sa chambre pour la première fois. Elle dormait déjà quand je la posai dans son lit.

 **\- C'était mal de réagir comme je l'ai fait tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- Tu veux ma théorie.**

Je hochai la tête. Edward regarda Mila quelques secondes avant de me regarder d'un air sérieux.

 **\- Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te touche sans ton accord ou sans ta confiance. Même avec moi. L'autre jour je suis rentré du bureau, tu étai** **s** **de dos, tu ne m'as pas entendu arriv** **er** **et tu as sursauté et failli m'égorger quand je t'ai enlacée.**

 **\- Quel rapport ?**

 **\- Tu penses pour Mila comme tu penses pour toi. Si toi tu n'aimes pas, pourquoi elle, elle aimerait qu'on la touche sans son accord ? Dans le fond, je crois que je suis d'accord avec toi. Enfin nous on a le droit à un nombre illimité de bisous et de câlins quand on veu** **t** **.**

Je souris et regardai ma fille. Oui, elle n'était pas une poupée, elle n'a pas à l'être dans les bras des autres.

- **D'accord avec toi. Je ne refuse pas tout contact, mais avec modération. J'ai pas envie qu'on lui pince les joues toutes les trois secondes même si elle est mignonne comme tout.**

 **\- Je comprends et c'est bon pour moi. Approchez, madame Cullen...**

Il tendit la main vers moi, je m'en saisi et il m'attira vers lui.

 **\- Tu sais que je suis heureux que tu réagisses comme ça. Tu la protèges, tu t'inquiètes pour elle.**

 **\- C'est pas comme ça que je suis censée réagir ?**

 **\- Si mais tu ne te forces pas. C'est naturel. Tu l'aimes, Bella. Je le sais.**

Je ne répondis pas, je me contentai de me presser contre son torse.

 **\- On redescend, bébé ?**

 **\- Oui, je meurs de faim !**

Il me sourit, m'embrassa et nous sortîmes de la chambre sans oublier le babyphone. De retour dans le salon, je fus très heureuse de voir que les pizzas étaient en train d'être réceptionnées. Edward paya, Alex alla chercher à boire dans le frigo et moi je m'installai entre mes parents. Pendant le repas Edward rapporta le rapport du pédiatre sur les possibles conséquences de la naissance de Mila. Moi, je me goinfrais de ma pizza. Mon père s'en amusa.

 **\- On dirait que tu n'as rien mangé depuis des semaines.**

 **\- C'était pas terrible à l'hôpital. Tu vas finir ?**

 **\- Prends la dernière par** **t** **, je me sacrifie pour toi.**

 **\- Non, si tu as faim mange, j'ai encore des chances avec maman... regarde, il lui reste trois parts encore.**

Mon père sourit et me donna quand même sa part de pizza.

 **\- Tiens, mon petit oiseau !**

 **\- Je mérite encore ce surnom ?**

 **\- Bien sûr, même si tu manges comme un ogre.**

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et terminai mon repas. Une fois tout débarrassé, je laissai à Edward le plaisir d'ouvrir les cadeaux. Des vêtements et des peluches pour Mila et Alice avait acheté les lettres en bois du prénom de ma fille, celles que je voulais mettre dans sa chambre. Nous reçûmes aussi un livre de naissance, quelques biberons supplémentaires et différents jouets. Elle était plutôt gâtée. La suite de l'après midi, je n'eus aucune idées de ce qui ce passa. Je me souvins juste avoir posé la tête sur l'épaule de mon père et d'avoir cligné des yeux péniblement.

Lorsque je repris conscience, j'entendis au loin les pleures de Mila. Je regardai autour de moi, j'étais dans ma chambre. Je m'étirai et après avoir grogné je me levai pour aller voir ce qui se passait avec ma fille. Les cris venaient de la salle de bain, ma mère était avec elle, en train de la déshabiller.

 **\- Maman ?**

 **\- Oh, ma chérie ! Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Oui. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

 **\- J'allai lui donner le bain.**

 **\- Où est Edward ?**

 **\- Ses grand parents sont arrivés. Visiblement ce n'étai** **t** **pas prévu.**

 **\- Non... ils sont là dans le salon ?**

 **\- Non. Paul était déjà parti pour aller récupérer l'autre partie de la famille quand Edward** **a** **appris** **pour ses grands parents et en plus, ils n'arrivent pas par le même aéroport.**

 **\- Donc Edward est allé les chercher ?**

 **\- Oui, il est parti il y a une bonne demie-heure déjà. Après j'ai compris qu'Alex allait laisser son appartement aux parents et grand** **-** **parents d'Edward, tandis qu** **'** **Emmett et Laurel seront ici.**

 **\- Et Alex ?**

 **\- Chez Paul.**

 **\- C'est compliqué tout ça... enfin bon. S'ils se sont arrangés. Qui est là ?**

 **\- Plus que ton père et moi. Tout le monde est parti en même temps qu'Edward. Ils t'embrassent.**

 **\- Et Mila ?**

 **\- Elle a mangé avec son grand-père et maintenant c'est l'heure du bain.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- C'est normal.**

Je me penchai pour embrasser Mila qui pleurait toujours d'être déshabillée et toute nue. Elle s'arrêta de pleurer le temps que je l'embrasse et recommença par la suite.

 **\- Maman... ? Tu veux bien m'apprendre ? J'ai baigné des poupons avec Alice mais là... elle pleure et elle bouge.**

 **\- Bien sûr, ma chérie, bien sûr ! Tu vas voir, elle va se calmer quand elle sera dans l'eau. Viens la prendre...**

Bon, la porter maintenant je savais faire. Je la pris contre moi et ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser pour tenter de la calmer. Je suivis ma mère jusqu'à la petite baignoire que ma mère avait déjà rempli à bonne température.

 **\- Maintenant mets** **-** **l** **a** **dans l'eau... et laisse une main derrière sa nuque.**

Je plongeai Mila dans l'eau, j'avais vu la théorie avec Alice mais la pratique, c'était autre chose. Une fois dans l'eau les sursauts de chagrins de ma fille cessèrent, elle m'observa les yeux tout humides. D'une main je maintenait sa tête hors de l'eau tandis que le reste de son corps flottait. Elle s'apaisa.

 **\- Tu vois... et elle va râler quand on la sortira.**

- **Et maintenant je dois faire quoi ?**

Pendant dix bonnes minutes, maman me montra les bons gestes pour laver ma fille. Quand ce fut fini, je la sortis de l'eau et comme ma mère l'avait prédit, Mila se mit à pleurer. Je me dépêchai alors de la sécher et de lui mettre l'un de ses nouveaux pyjamas offerts par Alice. Je la pris ensuite contre moi, sa tête dans mon cou afin de la calmer, ce qui fonctionna. Ma mère sourit et regarda Mila qui avait les yeux grands ouverts. Elle lui caressa la tête.

 **\- Et bien voilà ça va mieux. On est bien contre maman hein ? C'est ça que tu voulais, ma chérie ! N'est-ce pas ? C'était maman. Oh oui... maintenant tu t'endors...**

Je tournai la tête vers Mila, toujours calée contre moi mais qui luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. J'embrassai son front et caressai sa tête.

 **\- Alle** **z** **, on retourne dormir. Bisous, Mamie ?**

Ma mère l'embrassa et j'allai la remettre dans son lit. Je souris en voyant que la cravate d'Edward était suspendue à la tête de lit. Mila était à peine couchée qu'elle dormait. Seule dans la chambre avec elle je l'observai, elle était vraiment mignonne et pour le moment plutôt cool. Doucement je caressai sa joue, elle était si douce... j'adorais son contact. En fait oui... je l'aimais.

* * *

 **Et voilàààààààààà**

 **qu'en dite vous ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine**

 **Bise**

 **Lexi**


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonsoir !**

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Vous allez bien ? les vacances pour certaines sont arrivé ! profitez bien.**

 **Merci à toute pour vos reviews.**

 **Merci à mes bêtas.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella.

Je venais de rejoindre mes parents dans le salon, pour le moment nous étions au calme mais d'ici quelques minutes tous les Cullen allaient débarquer. J'étais contente de les voir... en majorité, mais je serais bien restée au calme. J'étais en train de voir avec ma mère ce que nous allions bien pouvoir cuisiner pour ce soir quand Edward arriva dans la cuisine.

 **\- T'es réveillée ! Ça va ?**

Il vint m'embrasser et se servit du café.

 **\- Ouais. Tes grands-parents sont là ?**

 **\- Je les ai déposés chez Alex histoire qu'ils posent leurs affaires. Alex leur fait la visite, les ramènera ici et il ira chez Paul ensuite. Et mes parents seront là dans cinq minutes.**

 **\- Maman m'a expliqué pour Alex et Paul.**

 **\- Oui. Le bordel ! Je savais pas qu'ils viendraient. Je suis mort !**

Il bailla et je repris la parole.

 **\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire à manger... pâte bolo ça ira à tout le monde ?**

 **\- Oui, te fais pas chier !**

Je hochai la tête et sortis tous les ingrédients pendant que maman sortait poêles et casseroles.

 **\- J'ai donné le bain à Mila. Maman m'a montré comment faire.**

 **\- Bien ! Elle a aimé ça ?**

 **\- Le bain ? Oui, je crois.**

 **\- Elle a mangé ?**

 **\- Papa lui a donné oui.**

 **\- Je ne lui ai toujours pas donné moi.**

 **\- Tu le feras cette nuit.**

 **\- Je vais me coucher maintenant alors.**

Je souris et maman parla.

 **\- Non, cette nuit, dormez tous les deux, reprenez des forces. Charlie et moi nous nous occuperons de Mila. Si vous le voulez bien.**

Je regardai Edward. Franchement je ne dirais pas non à une vraie nuit de sommeil et vu la tête de mon mari, il était dans son intérêt de dire oui. Il hocha la tête et répondit à ma mère.

- **On ne passera pas pour de mauvais parents si on dit oui ?**

 **\- Non... nous sommes là, profitez de l'aide qu'on vous apporte. Prenez des forces pour quand vous serez seuls tous les trois.**

 **\- Alors d'accord. Pour cette nuit d'accord. Merci, Renée.**

 **\- Oh ce n'est rien, je veux profite** **r** **d'elle aussi.**

Je souris et un cri, enfin un rugissement, nous parvint en me faisant sursauter.

 **\- EDWARD ! Montre ton cul !**

C'était Emmett. Edward secoua la tête et sortit de la cuisine d'un air furieux et en jurant après son frère.

- **Maman, je monte voir s'il n'a pas réveillé Mila.**

 **\- Vas-y, chéri** **e** **.**

Je me fis discrète et montai dans la chambre, Mila dormait toujours, et à ses pieds je fus surprise d'y voir Brad Pitt lui aussi endormi. Je souris, les pris en photo et repartis pour saluer ma belle famille. Je fus accueillie par Laurel qui avait l'air plus excitée que jamais.

 **\- Bella ! Oh je suis trop contente ! Je peux la voir ? Elle est où ? J'ai des cadeaux pour elle !**

 **\- Bonjour, Laurel. Elle dor** **t** **là... tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui oui. Je suis trop impatiente de voir Mila ! Regarde ce que j'ai acheté avec mes propres sous !**

Elle brandit une licorne en peluche, blanche avec une crinière et une queue violette et rose. La corne était des couleurs de l'arc en ciel. Je souris.

\- **Elle est belle. Merci pour elle, Laurel.**

 **\- Mais je peux la voir ? Et lui donner ? S'il te plaît...**

Edward vint à mon aide.

 **\- Laurel, laisse Bella dire bonsoir à tout le monde... tien** **s** **regarde** **!** **G** **rand** **-** **père et** **g** **rand** **-** **mère sont là... On ira tous voir Mila ensuite, mais il ne faudra pas la réveiller.**

 **\- Ok... mamie ! Regarde ce que j'ai acheté avec mes sous pour Mila !**

Laurel était partie vers ses grands-parents à peine sortis de l'ascenseur. Carlisle se tourna vers moi et me prit brièvement dans ses bras.

 **\- Désolée, elle a été comme ça tout le trajet.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Oui merci.**

Emmett se fraya une place jusqu'à mes côtés et me serra contre lui.

 **\- Félicitations ! Comment tu te sens ? Alors elle est aussi canon que toi j'espère, si elle a pri** **s** **d'Edward, c'est fichu pour elle !**

 **\- Je vais bien. Et elle sera toujours plus jolie avec les** **gènes** **d'Edward qu'avec les tiens.**

 **\- On est frère lui et moi, on a donc les mêmes gênes !**

 **\- Ouais, mais il a hérité des bons gênes. Et je couche avec lui, pas avec toi... toutes les combinaisons sont en faveur de notre fille !**

 **\- Donc si toi et moi on avait fait un bébé ensemble... il serait moche ? Et Jared alors ? Il est beau mon fils** **!**

 **\- Il a tout de sa mère !**

 **\- Edward, ta femme est une garce !**

Edward rit et me lança un sourire avant de répondre.

 **\- Non, elle est parfaite et très lucide surtout ! Il** **y** **a que toi qui ne voit rien, mon vieux !**

 **\- Je vais rester dans mon monde alors, celui o** **ù** **Emmett Cullen est roi et est parfait ! Hey, mes grands- parents préférés ! Alors on vient faire des folies à New** **-** **York ?**

Emmett était parti saluer Joe et Marie, tout comme Carlisle. Il ne restait plus qu'Edward, Esmée et moi. Je la saluai d'un signe de tête, elle me sourit et se risqua à parler.

 **\- Bonjour, Isabella. Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Bien merci. Euh... Edward vous a parlé pour le logement ?**

 **\- Non.**

Elle regarda son fils qui lui expliqua la situation, ce qui m'a permis de m'échapper. J'allai voir les grand-parents d'Edward, puis mes parents nous rejoignirent et tout le monde se dit bonsoir. Je discutai avec Carlisle quand Laurel tapota sur mon épaule.

 **\- Bella ? S'il te plaît...**

 **\- Viens avec moi.**

Je montai avec elle et avant d'entrer je la mis en garde.

 **\- Pas de bruit, il ne faut pas la réveiller d'accord ?**

 **\- Promis.**

J'entrai dans la chambre, suivie de près par Laurel. Quand elle vit Mila, elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

 **\- Elle est trop belle ! Et regarde Brad Pitt dor** **t** **avec elle.**

 **\- Oui, j'ai vu ça tout à l'heure. Ils sont mignons tous les deux. Tu peux mettre la peluche à côté de sa tête.**

Doucement Laurel déposa la licorne et elle caressa la joue de Mila qui fronça les sourcils.

- **Elle est toute douce, elle est belle. Pourquoi il y a une cravate ?**

 **\- Quand nous étions à l'hôpital, elle était dans une chambre différente de la mienne. Du coup, je lui ai donné la cravate d'Edward pour qu'elle est quelque chose de nous. Du coup, Edward** **a** **voulu qu'elle la garde près d'elle même à la maison.**

 **\- C'est trop mignon ! J'ai hâte de la porter.**

 **\- Tout à l'heure ou demain. Promis.**

 **\- Merci, Bella.**

 **\- De rien. On la laisse dormir ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Elle prit ma main et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Dans le couloir nous croisâmes Edward avec le reste de sa famille. Je souris.

 **\- Tu as fait payer toutes les entrées j'espère** **?**

 **\- Oui, nous allons être riches, bébé !**

Je ris et le laissai présenter Mila aux autres. Dans la cuisine, Laurel m'aida avec ma mère à finir le dîner et à mettre la table. Edward finit par revenir avec sa famille et nous passâmes tous à table. Le sujet principal du dîner était Mila. Elle était adorable, mignonne et tout et tout... j'avais l'impression d'être branchée sur la même fréquence radio depuis le début de la journée, et ça tournait en boucle. Je ne levai le regard de mon assiette que lorsque Esmée parla.

- **En tout cas elle te ressemble Edward... on dirait toi bébé. J'ai ramené quelques photos. C'est assez troublant.**

 **\- C'est vrai ? Tu les as ici ?**

 **\- Je vais les chercher...**

Elle s'éclipsa quelques secondes et revint avec un album photo. Pour le coup j'étais intéressée, en plus je n'avais vu que très rarement Edward bébé ou enfant en photo.

- **Tiens, c'est ton album de naissance.**

 **\- Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu ça encore.**

Je m'approchai de lui et regardai avec lui les photos. Sur la première il était dans son berceau à l'hôpital, il dormait et c'est vrai que Mila lui ressemblait.

 **\- On dirait les mêmes ! C'est dingue ! Tu peux être tranquille au sujet de ta paternité, chéri !**

 **\- Ah parce que j'aurais dû avoir des doutes ?**

Je souris et tournai les pages, Edward avait été un beau bébé. C'était amusant aussi de voir Emmett petit, il avait toujours été costaud. Plus les pages passaient plus Edward grandissait, il y avait ses un an, ses deux ans puis je ris à une photo, d'après la légende il avait trois ans et demi. Il était avec son frère, complètement nus tous les deux dans un jardin, les bras en l'air, visiblement très amusés et en train d'arroser la pelouse.

 **\- Mais elle est géniale celle** **-** **l** **à** **! Emmett tu as vu ?**

 **\- Non je connais pas cette photo ! Je ne me souvien** **s** **pas de ça.**

Esmée leur répondit.

 **\- Vous avez dû la voir, j'en suis sûre. Edward tu imitai** **s** **Emmett à cette période, tout ce qu'il faisait, tu le faisais aussi. Ce jour** **-** **là il faisait chaud et votre père vous arrosait avec le tuyau d'arrosage** **.** **P** **uis vous avez eu envie d'aller aux toilettes et comme vous étiez trempés, je vous ai dit de le faire dans le jardin. Comme d'habitude Edward t'a suivi Emmett et toi tu as cri** **é** **« Hey Edward, sans les mains ! » ce qu'on ne voit pas sur la photo c'est que vous bougiez le bassin de droite à gauche. Heureusement que vous étiez dehors ! En tout cas, vous aviez bien ri.**

Je ris, j'imaginais très bien la scène. Edward reprit la parole.

 **\- Il faut que tu nous donnes ces photos, c'est trop bien. Oh la vache c'est quoi cette histoire ?**

Il montra à sa mère une photo de lui dans une salle de bain, entouré d'une centaine d'escargot. Quand elle la vit, elle éclata de rire, suivit par Carlisle, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui raconta l'histoire.

 **\- Tu avais passé la journée à ramass** **er** **des escargots. Il a quoi... ? Cinq ans sur cette photo ?**

 **\- Oui ou il allait les avoir.**

 **\- Donc tu avais ramassé tou** **s** **c** **es escargots que tu avais mi** **s** **dans un gros carton. Tu voulais les garder. Du coup le soir avec ta mère nous avons mis le cartons dans la baignoire et nous sommes all** **és** **nous coucher. Le truc c'est que nous ne savions pas que les escargots bouffaient le carton. Quand nous sommes entrés le lendemain dans la salle de bain, il y avait des escargots partout, du sol au plafond. Une horreur. Mais toi tu rigolais. L'angoisse ces escargots... une horreur.**

Edward sourit et répondit.

 **\- Je m'en souviens. Vous m'avez forcé à tous les relâcher... et puis Emmett a marché sur eux. J'ai pleuré. P'tit con !**

Je ris et repris l'album photo. Nous l'avions terminé mais je voulais le revoir. Autour de moi tout le monde discutait, moi je restais plongée dans les souvenirs de mon époux. Jusqu'à ce qu'il m'interrompe.

 **\- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, bébé. J'en peux plus.**

 **\- Je vais venir avec toi.**

 **\- Ok.**

Je rendis l'album à Esmée puis après nous être excusés auprès de tout le monde nous montâmes dans notre chambre, non sans un détour dans celle de Mila. Nous prîmes notre douche ensemble puis Edward alla s'écrouler sur le lit, nu, pendant que moi je m'habillais dans mon dressing.

 **\- Tes parents savent aller che** **z** **Alex ?**

 **\- Ouais, je leur ai fait un plan.**

 **\- Ils prennent un taxi ?**

 **\- J'leur prête la Volvo.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- D'main j'vais au bureau.**

 **\- Pourquoi faire ?**

 **\- Rendez-vous...**

 **\- Matin ou après midi ?**

Pas de réponse.

- **Edward ? Chéri ?**

Toujours pas de réponse. Je passai la tête hors du dressing. Il dormait. Je souris et allait le rejoindre. Je caressai son visage, embrassai ses joues et me blottis contre lui.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Je n'attendais bien évidemment aucune réponse, il passa tout de même un bras autour de moi et je m'endormis assez rapidement.

Quinze jours étaient passés. C'était la dernière soirée avec nos familles, tout le monde partait demain. Nous allions passer de huit à trois, ça allait faire bizarre. Durant ces quinze jours, les choses s'étaient bien passées. J'avais appris à être à peu près à l'aise avec ma fille. Edward et moi étions reposés, l'aide que nous avait apporté notre famille avait été bénéfique pour nous. Nous avions même repris le travail. Mila était restée avec mes parents ou ceux d'Edward pendant que nous, nous étions au bureau. Demain nous étions en week-end et nous devions recevoir quelques prétendantes pour le rôle de nounou.

Pour le moment j'étais dans la chambre de ma fille en train de lui changer sa couche. J'étais sortie du travail un peu plus tôt. Elle avait déjà changé depuis sa naissance, ses yeux étaient toujours bleus, elle n'avait toujours pas de cheveux mais ses traits de visage s'étaient affinés, elle avait un peu grandi aussi.

 **\- Comment vont ma reine et ma princesse ?**

 **\- Oh regarde qui est là, Mila** **!** **C'est grâce à lui que tu peux manger !**

Edward rit et s'approcha de nous. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et se pencha pour déposer des dizaines de baisers sur le ventre nu de notre fille. Elle remua de tous ses membres.

 **\- Tu l'embêtes regarde. Bah oui il t'embête papa...**

 **\- Lui bourre pas la tête de bêtises.**

 **\- C'est pas mon genre.**

Il ricana et déposa un baiser sur ma joue.

 **\- Je vais me changer. Alex et Paul sont déjà là.**

 **\- Cool, j'ai vu que maman avait fait les courses. Je crois qu'elle a déjà commencé à cuisiner, Laurel fait le dessert. Elle nous a dit que ça allait être exceptionnel !**

 **\- Oula. Tu couches Mila après ?**

 **\- Oui... tu veux qu'elle fasse quoi d'autre, elle mange, on la change, elle dort et on recommence.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas sympa, mon amour.**

 **\- Mais si.**

Je terminai d'habiller Mila et la pris sous les bras et la mit face à moi et me mit à l'embrasser sur la joue.

- **C'est papa que je taquine, pas toi, ma chérie ! Tu l'as compris toi hein ? Bah oui...**

 **\- Bah t'es pas sympa avec moi. Mais je m'en fou, je vais vous faire un câlin quand même ! Venez là !**

Il nous enveloppa toutes les deux dans ses bras et nous restâmes quelques minutes comme ça, juste à profiter d'un moment tous les trois.

 **\- Bon alle** **z,** **mademoiselle Mila. Au lit. On se revoit dans deux ou trois heures. Un dernier bisou.**

Douze bisous plus tard je la posai dans son lit et nous quittâmes la chambre.

 **\- Je descends aider en cuisine.**

 **\- Ok j'arrive.**

Je le laissai aller se changer et rejoignis le salon où un cliché des plus communs étaient en train de se produire. Tous les hommes dans les fauteuils, avec une bière, les femmes en cuisine.

 **\- Ah, chérie, Mila dor** **t** **?**

 **\- Oui. Je peux vous aider ?**

 **\- Tu peux faire la purée ?**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Et nous voilà, ma mère, Esmée et moi à préparer le dîner et Laurel à faire le dessert. Les quinze jours avec Esmée s'étaient assez bien passés. Je ne restais pas avec elle en tête à tête, nous ne parlions pas vraiment ensemble et quand elle portait Mila, je n'avais pas à me montrer agacée, Edward réagissait toujours avant moi. Entre lui et sa mère les choses étaient à peu près pareilles, tout à petite dose. Je crois qu'elle s'était fait une raison. De toute façon, nous n'étions pas capable de faire mieux. Par contre ma mère avait la dent dure contre ma belle mère, elle ne lui adressait jamais la parole, elle l'ignorait complètement ou quand elle était obligée de lui répondre, c'était toujours très sèchement.

\- **Bella, tu as de quoi ouvrir le vin ?**

 **\- Attends, je vais demander à un des garçons de le faire. Attend ! AU SECOURS ! A L'AIDE !**

En moins de trois secondes, tous les garçons arrivèrent dans la cuisine. Je lançai un regard à ma mère et même à Esmée, nous pouffions toutes de rire. C'est Emmett qui parla en premier.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

 **\- Rien, je voulais juste un volontaire pour ouvrir les bouteilles de vin. Merci de votre dévouement, Messieurs !**

 **\- Je vais le faire.**

Emmett s'était désigné, les autres retournèrent dans le salon.

\- **Au fait, Emmett, quinze jours loin de tes fils c'est pas beaucoup ? Rosalie ne dit rien ?**

 **\- Non. Non parce que c'est pour la bonne cause et qu'en plus j'ai bossé pendant ces quinze jours. J'ai eu plein de rendez-vous, j'en ai profité. Ce n'était pas des vacances.**

 **\- Et puis quand Emmett est avec ses fils à la maison, il n'y a qu** **'** **eux qui comptent** **.** **Rosalie est presque mise à part.**

Je regardai Esmée, choquée, puis Emmett.

 **\- C'est vrai ? Mais c'est méchant !**

 **\- Mais non, je profite de mes gosses c'est tout. En plus j'ai le même qu** **'** **eux. Toute la journée je pense aux conneries que je vais pouvoir faire avec eux. Et cerise sur le gâteau, je me fai** **s** **punir le soir ! J'ai pris goût à la fessée !**

Je pouffai de rire alors qu'Esmée s'offusqua.

- **Emmett Charles Joseph ! S'il te plaît !**

 **\- Quoi nous sommes tous adultes.**

 **\- Non.**

Esmèe désigna Laurel qui nous regardait sans comprendre. D'ailleurs elle prit la parole.

 **\- Tu... n'es pas trop grand pour une fessé** **e** **?**

 **\- Ton frère mérite des fessée** **s** **et des claques pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche. Concentre toi sur ton dessert, ma chérie. J'ignore ce que tu souhaites faire mais... ça** **a** **l'air délicieux. N'est-ce pas ?**

Esmée se tourna vers moi, elle voulait détourner l'attention de Laurel, j'acceptai d'entrer dans son jeu.

 **\- Oui, mais j'imagine que tu me feras une surprise et que tu ne nous diras pas ce que c'est.**

 **\- Oui ! C'est un secret ! Vous verrez c'est trop bien ! C'est Adam qui m'a appri** **s** **!**

 **\- Adam par-ci, Adam par là... il est partout Adam.**

Emmett railla et taquina sa petite sœur. Laurel lui tira la langue. Laurel était toujours amoureuse de son camarade de classe, mais les choses n'évoluaient pas vraiment, je crois que ce n'était pas plus mal. Mais j'aimais bien Adam, c'était un gentil garçon et Laurel était heureuse.

 **\- Occupe** **-** **toi de déboucher les bouteilles avant que je te les mette dans le derrière !**

Je regardai Laurel les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte par la surprise. Jamais je n'avais entendu Laurel parler comme ça. Emmett en fut le premier choqué. J'éclatai alors de rire et tout le monde me suivit. L'adolescente reprit alors sa cuisine et son frère secoua la tête.

 **\- Non mais je rêve... les jeunes de nos jours ! Aucun respect.**

 **\- Ta sœur** **a** **raison, occupe** **-** **toi des bouteilles, Emmett.**

 **\- Non mais ça va là ? L'esclavagisme est aboli ! Vous le saviez pas ?**

Passant près de lui, je fis claquer un torchon sur sa cuisse.

 **\- Arrête de parler ! Si tu n'es pas assez rentable je te fais passer par la fenêtre !**

- **Cours Bella, je te le conseille fortement ! Je te laisse trois secondes d'avance ! 1...2...3 !**

Je le ne pensais pas sérieux mais il s'avança vers moi en vitesse, je pris donc la fuite, le meilleur refuge était d'aller près de mon père et mon mari. Morte de rire, je courus jusqu'au salon talonnée de près par mon beau-frère. Edward me regarda amusé alors que je me mis derrière le fauteuil de mon père.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Emmett veut me faire du mal, papa !**

 **\- Votre fille m'a frappé et pri** **s** **pour son esclave ! Je suis sûr que j'aurai un bleu à la cuisse. D'ailleurs je boîte ! Vous êtes policier, faites donc justice à la victime, monsieur Swan.**

 **\- Vous ?**

 **\- Oui. Moi la victime !**

 **\- Mais tout ce que je vois là maintenant, c'est que c'est vous qui poursuivez ma pauvre petite fille, vous l'effrayez ! Vous vous attaquez à une femme, plus petite et qui pèse quatre fois moins que vous.**

 **\- Non mais je rêve !**

Je riais encore plus et enlaçai mon père par le cou avant d'embrasser sa joue.

 **\- Si je vous vois maltraiter ma fille, je serai votre pire cauchemar.**

 **\- Et je peux te jurer qu'il ne plaisante pas, Emmett !**

Je souris à Edward mais Emmett me regarda avec un sourire malsain.

 **\- Je m'en fou je prends le risque !**

Il s'élança alors vers moi et je poussai un cri en prenant de nouveau la fuite. C'est alors que mon sauveur de toujours fit son apparition et me sauva d'Emmett. Je parle de Brad Pitt, pas d'Edward qui nous regardait en sirotant sa bière comme s'il était devant un match de baseball. Je me saisi de mon adorable chat, qui vouait toujours une haine inexplicable envers Emmett, je le soulevai et le mit entre mon beau-frère et moi.

 **\- Défend** **-** **moi Brad Pitt ! Emmett veut faire du mal à ta maîtresse adorée !**

Comme je m'y attendais, Brad Pitt feula et sortit les griffes comme chaque fois où Emmett était devant lui. Mort de peur, mon beau-frère recula.

 **\- Ok ok... tu gagnes mais éloigne ce monstre de moi !**

 **\- Si tu m'approches ce soir, je l'enferme dans ta chambre, avec toi, cette nuit !**

 **\- Tu ne ferais** **pas** **ça ?**

 **\- Tu veux prendre le risque ?**

 **\- Ok, ok tu gagnes ! Repose** **-** **le.**

 **\- Non, non, non... il est mon gilet par balle ! De toute façon Alice et Jasper ne vont pas tarder à arriver et nous allons passer à table.**

Je m'éloignai des hommes avec précaution et retournai dans la cuisine, toujours avec Brad Pitt dans les bras. J'envoyai un message à Alice pour savoir s'ils arrivaient bientôt. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle me répondit de vive voix depuis le vestibule. Nous passâmes donc à table. L'ambiance était bonne, je m'amusais bien, Alex et Alice étaient d'un humour redoutable ensemble, Edward et Emmett n'étaient pas en reste, Paul aussi me surprenait, je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir aussi décontracté.

Le dessert finit par arriver. Nous attendions tous de voir ce que Laurel nous avait préparé. Elle nous servit elle même, c'était une énorme boule de chocolat blanc, avec une petite coupelle de chocolat chaud fondu était posée à côté. Nous nous regardions tous sans savoir ce qu'il fallait faire. Sagement nous attendîmes les explications de Laurel.

 **\- Alors c'est simple. Prenez le chocolat chaud... et faites comme moi. Versez** **-** **le sur la sphère...**

Comme elle l'avait demandé, je pris la coupelle et versai le chocolat sur la boule dans mon assiette. Comme par magie, la sphère s'ouvrit, enfin fondit sous l'effet de la chaleur, cela faisait comme une fleur. À l'intérieur, chacun découvrit un petit gâteau. Moi j'avais une tarte à la framboise, Edward un cheesecake, Emmett un mi-cuit... personne n'avait le même. Laurel s'était donnée du mal, je relevai la tête vers elle.

- **Wha Laurel c'est trop beau ! On dirait de la magie !**

 **\- C'est... Adam qui m'a montré ça. Il l'avait vu à la télé... on** **s** **'est entraîné ensemble.**

 **\- Et bien bravo !**

 **\- Oui, bravo, blondinette. À toi et Adam !**

Laurel sourit et Edward se mit à l'applaudir, immédiatement suivit par toute la tablé. Laurel rougit, elle nous fit une petite révérence avant de s'asseoir. Je souris et nous goûtâmes tous notre dessert. C'était tellement bon que personne ne prit la peine de parler. À la fin du repas nous discutâmes tous un peu, puis mes parents finirent par aller se coucher, Esmée, Carlisle et les grand-parents d'Edward partirent eux aussi. Laurel dormait déjà dans sa chambre et Paul nous quitta à son tour.

Il ne restait plus qu'Alice, Jasper, Alex, Emmett, Edward et moi. Nous étions dans le salon, il nous restait des bières à finir... De plus Mila n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller, je préférais l'attendre avant d'aller me coucher. Après un bref débriefing de la soirée, je changeai de sujet en m'adressant à Alex.

- **Au fait, tu as revu l'infirmier ? Celui que tu avais rencontré le soir de mon accouchement ?**

 **\- Oui. Je ne savais pas que tu ét** **ais** **au** **-** **courant.**

 **\- Pas de secret entre lui et moi !**

Je désignai mon mari et levai ma main vers lui, assis dans le fauteuil à côté de moi, il claqua sa paume contre la mienne en souriant.

\- **Donc tu l'as revu. Et alors ?**

 **\- C'était chouette.**

 **\- C'est tout ?**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?**

 **\- Est-ce que sa grosse seringue t'a soigné ?**

Il avala sa bière de travers en me regardant les yeux ronds. Les autres riaient.

 **\- Mon dieu, Madame Cullen ! Je suis choqué.**

 **\- Dans ce cas c'est Swan, je me désolidarise de ses expressions imagées !**

Je tirai la langue à Edward qui venait d'intervenir. Alex sourit et répondit.

 **\- Alors sache que oui, son énorme seringue** **a** **déversé tout son liquide ! Plus d'une fois.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Putain comme ça fait du bien de faire l'amour !**

J'éclatai de rire et levai ma bière vers lui.

 **\- Tu vas le revoir ?**

 **\- Je sais pas. Je crois pas pouvoir tomber amoureux de lui.**

 **\- Comment vous faites ?**

Nous tournâmes tous la tête vers Emmett, Alex gloussa et répondit.

 **\- L'amour entre gay ? Bah y a pas douze mille chemins.**

 **\- Mais non, ça je sais. Mais comment tu reconnais un type gay ? Je veux dire, comment tu sais qu'Edward ne l'** **est** **pas, mais que l'infirmier l'est ? Y a un radar ? Non parce qu'un mec reconnai** **t** **facilement une nana. Mais entre homme et homme ou fille et fille, ça doit être moins facile.**

 **\- J'avoue que ce n'est pas aussi flagrant. Mais il y a des moyens de faire des rencontres, il y a des boîtes, des bars gays... et puis à la fin oui... j'imagine qu'on se repère. Il y a une attitude et si s'en rend compte aussi au premier abord.**

 **\- Genre si tu te fai** **s** **envoyer balad** **er** **ou pas.**

 **\- Exactement. Pour Bran, l'infirmier. Je l'avais vu passé plusieurs fois, nous nous sommes regardés, souri** **s** **... bref voilà, après il suffit d'y aller.**

Alice intervint.

 **\- Et tu n'as jamais couché avec une fille ?**

 **\- Et toi ?**

Alice rougit, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Jasper se crispa en prenant la main de sa femme et Emmett se redressa choqué.

 **\- Non ? Alice tu as eu une période lesbienne ?**

 **\- Euh... pas vraiment. Je devais le faire c'est tout.**

 **\- Genre tu ét** **ais** **oblig** **ée** **. Me prends pas pour un con.**

 **\- Emmett ça va !**

Je grondai Emmett cas je savais ce qu'Alice voulait dire par « Je devais le faire » je n'oubliai pas que ses parents l'avait vendue plus d'une fois en échange de drogues. J'imagine qu'elle n'avait pas été forcée à ne coucher qu'avec des hommes. Sentant le malaise Alex intervint.

 **\- Bref, pour répondre, oui j'ai couché avec une fille. Une fois. C'était horrible !**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Peut être qu'elle ét** **ait** **nulle tout simplement.**

J'étais curieuse pour le coup, mais c'est à ce moment là que Mila décida de se réveiller. Merde !

 **\- Oh non, attendez** **-** **moi. Edward, va faire le biberon, je vais la chercher. Ne raconte rien, Alex !**

 **\- Je viens avec toi !**

Je hochai la tête en direction d'Alice et nous montâmes dans la chambre.

 **\- Merci, Bella.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- D'avoir... fai** **s** **taire Emmett. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de raconter...**

 **\- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normal.**

 **\- Ce n'était pas par plaisir...**

 **\- Hey Alice... ça va. Tu n'as pas à te justifier ni à t'excuser. Et je t'aime quand même ça ne changera rien.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, Bella. Merci... avec toi je veux bien coucher !**

 **\- Oui enfin ne poussons pas trop non plus !**

Elle rit et je pris ma fille contre moi.

 **\- Salut, toi. Tu as faim ? Papa prépare ton biberon... on y va ? Bah oui. Un bisou à Alice ? Tu ne l'as pas vue encore aujourd'hui ! Au fait, Alice, ta nounou est bien ?**

 **-** **Oui, enfin c'est juste pour une soirée ou deux à l'occasion. Tu en rencontres demain, toi ?**

 **\- Oui. On verra bien.**

De retour dans le salon je donnai Mila à son père qui se chargea de la nourrir, il ne l'avait pas vue de la journée et je voulais écouter Alex.

 **\- Vas-y, on t'écoute Alex.**

 **\- Ok, j'avais dix sept ans. J'avais toujours été attiré par les mecs, les acteur** **s** **canons me faisaient de l'effet, alors que les nanas... rien ! Bref. Mes potes avait tous des copines, je me trouvais bizarre, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ça ne marchait pas avec moi. Il y avait cette fille, Cheryl, elle était la fille l** **a** **plus populaire du lycée, et elle sautait sur tou** **s** **les beaux gosses. Oui j'ai toujours ét** **é** **canon !**

Il me regarda et je souris malgré moi, il savait que je le trouvais beau.

 **\- Mes potes disaient qu'elle était bonne et tout le bordel. Alors je me suis di** **t** **pourquoi pas, en plus elle me chauffait à mort. J'ai fini par aller chez elle. On a passé la soirée ensemble puis enfin nous sommes montés dans sa chambre. Nous nous sommes lancés dans les préliminaires mais... ça marchait pas. J'arriv** **ais** **pas à bander. Elle a tout fait pourtant. J'ai quand même eu une mini érection et ça lui a suffit pour s'allonger. On a commencé mais franchement... c'était la mort pour moi ! L'enfer total ! Je me souviens qu'il y avait un poster d'Orlando Bloom torse nu sur son mur... j'ai fixé l'image et j'ai... imaginé. Ça a été beaucoup mieux, j'ai fini, elle a été contente et voilà.**

 **\- Oh non pas Orlando...**

Je regardai Alice qui grimaça avec moi. Nous aimions bien cet acteur. Edward lui ricana en continuant de donner le biberon à Mila.

- **Attendez l'histoire ne finie pas là ! Je vais dans la salle de bain, mort de honte à cause de mon attitude. En sortant je croise le grand frère de la fille. Il comprend qu'un truc cloche et me propose une bière. J'ai accepté, ne voulant surtout pas devoir recommencer avec Cheryl. J'ai donc discuté avec Nate, pendant presque deux heures, l'autre était venue nous engueuler parce que je la délaissais, mais je m'en foutai** **s** **. Au final j'avoue à Nate ce qui c'est passé et là... il m'embrasse. Et bordel comme c'était bon !**

Je souris, c'était une belle histoire. Il termina.

- **J'ai compris que j'étais définitivement gay, Nate m'a expliqué qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à avoir. Au final j'ai passé la nuit avec lui. J'ai fait mes deux premières fois en une nuit et avec la frère et la sœur. Nate et moi nous sommes restés ensemble trois ans. Nous sommes toujours en contact mais je ne l'ai pas vu depuis notre rupture.**

 **\- Oh comme c'est triste. Pourquoi vous avez rompu ?**

 **\- La vie ma pauvre, Bella... la vie.** **Nos études étaient différentes, loin l'un de l'autre.** **. Et puis je crois que nous voulions voir autre chose, chacun de notre côté. Il est pil** **ote de ligne maintenant.** **Je ne regrette rien.**

Je souris, attendrie par cette histoire. Jasper parla.

\- **La fille devait être folle de rage non ?**

 **\- Oui mais... Même si Nate assumait complètement son homosexualité, sa famille pas du tout. Comme nous nous sommes affichés ensemble, il a été viré de chez lui. Je crois qu'il n'a toujours aucun contact avec ses parents... peut-être sa sœur, je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Et ta famille à toi ? Comment ils l'ont pri** **s** **?**

 **\- Super. Mes parents m'ont dit qu'ils l'avaient toujours su. Ma sœur et moi étions comme deux copines. C'était chouette. Je sais que j'ai eu de la chance.**

Il but une gorgée de sa bière et regarda Mila.

 **\- Y a que pour elle que je pourrai faire une exception. On verra comment elle sera à dix huit ans.**

 **\- Toujours trop jeune pour toi ! T'approches pas de ma fille ! Et puis elle restera avec son papa toute sa vie. Pas vrai ma princesse... tu ne le quitteras jamais ton papa ?**

Je souris et tendis la main pour caresser la tête de Mila.

 **\- Bah oui, tu lui changes les couches maintenant, après ça sera à elle de le faire pour toi !**

Les autres explosèrent de rirent de ma bêtise, Edward aussi d'ailleurs.

 **\- Pauvre Mila ! Mon pauvre** **,** **bébé... n'écoute pas maman. Papa sera assez riche pour se payer des jolies et sexy infirmières pour lui laver les fesses !**

Je ris et Emmett me parla.

 **\- Je crois qu'il faut que tu investisses dans une tenue d'infirmière, Bella !**

 **\- Je demanderai au copain d'Alex de m'en piquer une.**

Alex répliqua en souriant.

 **\- C'est pas sexy les vraies tenues !**

 **\- Alors tant pis. Il se contentera de son imagination et de ses rêves érotiques !**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas te déguiser pour moi ?**

 **\- Non. Je crois p** **as** **que ça serait mon truc. Les déguisements, les jeux de rôles... non...**

Edward me sourit et j'eus un pincement au cœur, je devais être extrêmement frustrante sexuellement.

- **Alors c'est quoi ton truc, Bella** **?**

 **\- Tu crois que je vais parler de ça avec toi Emmett ? Non ! Même pas en rêve.**

 **\- Allez ! Moi j'aime bien quand Rose me domine.**

 **\- C'est ton problème !**

 **\- Moi j'aime bien les déguisements !**

Je regardai Alice en lui faisant les yeux ronds, non pas parce que j'étais choquée, mais parce qu'elle ne me soutenait pas. Alex répondit à son tour.

 **\- Moi je suis romantique en général, mais je domine !**

 **\- J'aime qu'Alice me surprenne. Je ne sais jamais à quoi m'attendre.**

Je secouais la tête et suppliai Edward de ne pas céder. Il sourit.

 **\- J'aime le contrôle et la surprise aussi.**

Je fermai les yeux et soupirai.

 **\- Et bien tout ça est très bien ! Super pour vous.**

Emmett râla.

 **\- Alle** **z,** **Bella, lâches-toi ! Bon, peut-être pas ce que tu préfères, mais je sais pas... un fantasme ?**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Raconte nous ton dernier rêve cochon !**

Oula... je ne suis même pas sûre de m'en rappeler... je réfléchis un peu, surprise par la question mais quand le rêve me revint en mémoire, je sentis mes joues prendre feux. Je me levais.

 **\- Hey non revien** **s** **! Vu ta tête tu es obligée de parler, Queen B !**

Je fuyai le regard de tout le monde et me penchais vers ma fille.

 **\- Non ! Je vais aller changer Mila et la remettre au lit.**

 **\- Non, non, non ! Je ne te donnerai pas Mila tant que tu n'auras pas parlé.**

 **\- Non, Edward. Ça suffit. Ça ne regarde personne.**

 **\- Alle** **z** **, bébé.**

Ils se mirent tous à scander « Allez Bella » Je ne pouvais compter sur personne.

 **\- Non ! C'est trop... non ! Je ne dirai rien !**

Il recommencèrent tous à chanter leur « Allez Bella »

 **\- Arrête** **z** **non ! C'est pas parce que vous direz « Alle** **z** **Bella » que je vais le dire ! Toi, donne** **-** **moi ma fille !**

 **\- Non. C'est la mienne aussi. Est-ce qu'il y avait Robert machin ? Tu couchais avec lui ?**

 **\- Non ! Edward je croyais que tu m'aimais !**

 **\- Mais je suis curieux ! J'étais dedans ?**

 **\- Stop pitié.**

 **\- J'étais dedans ?**

 **\- Oui ! Rassure** **-** **toi ! Allez ça suffit !**

Edward se leva et s'éloigna de moi avec Mila.

- **On était que nous deux ? On faisait quoi ?**

 **\- S'il te plaît, Edward...**

Emmett se marrait et en rajouta.

 **\- De quoi tu aurais honte de faire avec ton mari ? Sodomie ?**

Ils m'agaçaient tous à rire et à insister.

- **Stop c'est bon !**

 **\- Nous écoutons avec attention !**

Je foudroyai Emmett du regard et aller prendre Mila dans mes bras. Edward ricanait bêtement.

 **\- Il y avait Edward et quelqu'un d'autre. Maintenant laisse** **z-** **moi !**

\- **Je couchais avec qui ? C'était pas toi ?**

 **\- Si, j'étais là aussi. Arrête, Edward.**

 **\- Trois ? Nous étions trois ? Putain c'était qui le troisième.**

Ne craque pas Bella, ne craque pas... j'étais faible, mon regard se posa une nanoseconde sur Alex, je rougis et tous comprirent. Ce fût l'hilarité général.

 **\- Toi, Alex et moi ? Bella ! J'aurais jamais cr** **u** **ça de toi, bébé !**

Je secouai la tête et m'avançai vers les escaliers qui menaient à la chambre de Mila jusqu'à ce qu'Alex m'interpelle. Bêtement je le regardais, il était proche d'Edward et ils se comportaient comme s'ils allaient s'embrasser, Emmett me lança un « ça t'excite ça ? » je ne dis rien et pendant que tous pleuraient de rire je montai. J'étais furieuse.

En silence et rapidement je changeai la couche de Mila, puis la couchai sans plus de cérémonie. Je pris le baby Phone avec moi. J'allai me doucher en essayant de penser à autre chose, mais je me sentais toujours aussi blessée et humiliée. De retour dans ma chambre je m'habillais et allais me coucher quand on frappa à la porte. C'était Edward.

 **\- Bella. Excuse** **-** **moi... c'était juste pour rire.**

Pour rire ? Très drôle oui !

- **Allez, chérie ça va. C'était rien, on en reparlera pas. Fai** **s** **pas la tête.**

 **\- C'était humiliant, Edward !**

 **\- Mais Be...**

 **\- Non stop ! Tu sais mieux que personne mon souci avec le sexe ! Tu sais à quel point je suis mal à l'aise avec ça ! Je n'aime pas en parler, je n'aime pas qu'on y fasse allusion ! Entre nous deux ça va, mais devant nos amis ? Devant Alex, notre employé ? Ton frère qui n'en rate pas une ?! Tu crois que c'était malin ! Je suis loin d'être libérée sexuellement, je sais que je suis frustrante ! Ça me fait mal d'y penser !**

 **\- Bella, on s'excuse. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous.**

 **\- Tu m'aurais foutu à poil au milieu du salon avec tout le monde autour ça aurait été pareil, Edward ! Excuse** **-** **moi de ne pas être marrante ! Pardon de ne pas avoir ri avec vous !**

 **\- Chérie, je...**

 **\- Non c'est bon ! Je suis énervée. Ne t'approche même pas sinon je te gifle ! Laisse** **-** **moi tranquille, je suis fatiguée.**

Il ne dit rien et finit par rejoindre la salle de bain. J'en faisais peut être des tonnes pour pas grand chose, mais je n'arrivais pas à faire autrement, j'étais vexée. C'était une chose que je considérais comme intime. Je secouai la tête et m'installai dans le lit. Dans la salle de bain j'entendais la douche couler. Dix minutes après Edward me rejoignit. J'étais dos à lui.

 **\- Isabella, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne me suis pas rendu compte. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Nous sommes tous désolés.**

Je le sentis caresser mes cheveux, je le repoussais en bougeant la tête.

\- **Laisse** **-** **moi.**

Ma voix était tremblante et ma gorge nouée. J'essuyai même une larme sur ma joue. Je soufflai un bon coup, je ne voulais pas pleurer. C'était idiot.

- **Bella, ne pleure pas. C'est stupide...**

 **\- Oh mais tai** **s-** **toi ! F** **iche-** **moi la paix merde !**

Je finis par me lever, pris mon peignoir que j'enfilais en sortant de la chambre sous les appels de mon mari. En arrivant dans le salon je vis Alex et Emmett discuter, Alice et Jasper avaient dû repartir. Ils me regardèrent passer en silence. Je continuai mon chemin sans me soucier d'eux et allai dans la chambre de Laurel. Je me fis une place dans son lit.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?**

 **\- Rien, c'est Bella, ma chérie. Je viens dormir avec toi.**

 **\- Pou'quoi ?**

 **\- Edward ronfle, il a trop b** **u** **, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Ça t'embête ?**

 **\- Non... b'ne nuit, Bella.**

 **\- Bonne nuit, princesse.**

J'embrassai sa joue et elle se mit contre moi, déjà rendormie. Je soupirai et et fermai moi aussi les yeux. Heureusement pour moi, le sommeil ne fut pas long à venir.

* * *

 **Voilà...**

 **A la semaine prochaine**

 **Bisous**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir !**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos review !**

 **Merci merci**

 **merci aussi à ma team bêta !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- Brad Pitt va-t'en... sor** **s** **de là... alle** **z** **!** **F** **iche le camp !**

Pour la dixième fois, je chassais mon chat de la table à langer de Mila. J'étais en train de lui changer la couche et Brad Pitt venait près d'elle pour jouer. Ma fille, de deux mois maintenant, savait très bien qu'il était, qu'elle ne craignait rien et elle ne cherchait qu'une chose, l'attraper. Dès qu'elle voyait ou sentait le chat près d'elle, elle se mettait à pousser des cris et à gesticuler dans tous les sens. Ça ne m'aidait pas au moment du changement de la couche.

 **\- Brad Pitt, si tu remontes sur cette table je te donne aux chinois et ils te cuisineront en nems !**

Nous avions en ce moment la visite de notre partenaire chinois et de ses collègues. Entre Edward et la Chine ce n'était pas le grand amour. Ils étaient en désaccord permanent sur les délais mais mon mari avait encore le dessus et nos affaires ne craignaient rien pour le moment. Nous avions jusqu'à présent toujours respecté nos contrats en temps et en heure et la qualité était au rendez-vous. La rencontre de ces derniers jours servait à remettre les points sur les i.

- **Oh espèce de sale bête têtue ! Tu m'énerves ! Ils te mangeron** **t** **et je demanderai ta peau pour une écharpe en fourrure !**

J'attrapai mon chat rebel et le jetai vers la porte de la chambre. Bien sûr, il atterrit avec souplesse sur ses pattes.

 **\- Brad Pitt fait des siennes ? Je veux pas dire mais il est têtu comme sa maîtresse.**

Edward passa la porte et s'avança vers nous. Mila avait toujours les fesses à l'air.

 **\- Il m'agace, il vient jouer avec Mila et elle bouge dans tous les sens ! Non, Edward non...**

Il m'avait sourit, doucement poussé pour prendre ma place et maintenant il faisait des tonnes de bisous sur le ventre de sa fille. Bien sûr elle était encore plus excitée et poussait des cris aigus, ravie de retrouver son père.

 **\- Si toi aussi tu t'y mets, j'abandonne !**

Edward rit et releva la tête sans la quitter des yeux.

 **\- Allez ma fille, on arrête cinq minutes les bêtises, le temps de remettre une couche.**

Je regardai Edward terminer d'habiller Mila. Entre nous tout allait plutôt bien. Hormis la petite dispute lors du départ de nos familles, tout roulait. Il avait comprit sa bêtise, il s'était excusé à coup de bouquets de roses toutes les heures ce jour-là. J'avais moi aussi compris que lui en vouloir longtemps était idiot, ce n'était pas si grave. Alex, Emmett, Alice et Jasper s'étaient eux aussi excusés. J'avais décidé de passer l'éponge et nous n'avions plus jamais parlé de ça.

Le truc entre Edward et moi, c'était que nous étions parents et PDG d'une entreprise. C'est tout. Nous n'avions plus aucun moment à nous, même au lit. Rien. Je le désirais toujours, en ce moment plus que jamais mais... il y avait toujours Mila qui avait besoin de nous, un coup de téléphone, un rendez-vous... la fatigue. J'avais tenté plusieurs fois de me rapprocher de lui, mais sans succès. Je n'avais pas osé lui en parler encore. J'espérais que ma confession sur le rêve qu'ils m'avaient tous forcée à avouer, n'étais pas la cause de tout cela. J'avais peur qu'il ne me désire plus car il pensait que je rêvais d'un autre.

Même au travail c'était différent. Nous n'avions pas trouvé de nourrice à notre convenance. Nous n'étions jamais d'accord, il y avait toujours quelque chose qui ne m'allait pas, ou à lui... enfin c'est surtout moi qui ne voulais pas confier ma fille à une inconnue. Je n'y arrivais pas. Du coup, soit lui, soit moi restions travailler à la maison pour être avec Mila, c'était plus souvent moi d'ailleurs. Parfois nous emmenions notre fille au bureau quand on n'avait pas le choix et lorsque nous avions des rendez-vous communs, c'est Alex qui la gardait... toujours au bureau. Les choses fonctionnaient bien pour le moment. Notre entreprise ne cessait de croître, les contrats se multipliaient, les projets aussi... il fallait juste travailler dur pour maintenir le niveau.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Hein ? Quoi ?**

 **\- Je te parle...**

 **\- Je pensais pardon.**

 **\- Je disais qu'on pouvait peut-être sortir demain soir non ?**

 **\- Tous les deux ?**

 **\- Euh non... j'avais pens** **é** **inviter les autres. De toute façon tu n'y échapperas pas avec Satan !**

 **\- Pourquoi je** **n** **'échapperais pas à Alice ?**

 **\- Elle ne laissera pas passer ton anniversaire.**

 **\- Mon anni... oh... C'est demain ?**

 **\- Sauf si ce n'est plus le neuf octobre, sinon oui... c'est demain.**

Zut... Oui. Après réflexion, j'avais signé une tonne de papiers avec la date du huit octobre aujourd'hui.

 **\- Je n'a** **i** **pas envie de le fêter. On ne pourrait pas rester ensemble ?**

 **\- Nous le sommes tous les soirs, ce n'est pas comme si on ne se voyait jamais.**

 **\- Oui mais juste toi et moi pour un dîner, en ville.**

 **\- Et Mila ? Et puis Alice** **a** **certainement déjà tout organisé.**

J'allais répliquer quand son portable sonna. Il soupira et décrocha.

\- **Cullen !**

Il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Il me regarda et me fit comprendre qu'il fallait que je prenne sa place auprès de Mila. Je pris donc ma fille dans les bras pendant qu'il sortait de la chambre.

 **\- C'était ton père ! Alle** **z** **vien** **s,** **petite souris, on va préparer ton biberon !**

Je l'embrassai et descendis dans la cuisine. Je donnai à Brad Pitt ses croquettes et comme une pro je préparai le biberon de Mila d'une seule main. J'allai ensuite m'installer sur le canapé pour la nourrir. Mila était vraiment adorable, elle ne râlait pas souvent et elle était facilement consolable quand elle pleurait. En ce moment elle commençait à nous fixer plusieurs secondes, elle nous souriait aussi, nous avions eu le droit à quelques « areuh » ou d'autres sons en fonction de son humeur. Elle agrippait quelques jouets ou peluches mais surtout nos cheveux. Physiquement elle s'était affinée, elle avait tout de même d'adorables petites joues toutes rondes, ses yeux étaient toujours bleus, tout ronds. Niveau cheveux, ce n'était pas vraiment ça. Elle en avait quelques uns, blonds et très fins. Si on ne faisait pas attention, on pourrait croire qu'elle n'en avait pas. À la naissance, elle ressemblait déjà à Edward, et en grandissant, c'était pareil. Quand elle souriait, elle avait la même expression que son père.

- **Tiens, te revoilà, toi ! Tu as fini de manger ?**

Brad Pitt nous avait rejoint et s'était installé de façon à mettre sa tête sur le ventre de Mila, le reste de son petit corps sur moi. Ma fille elle, continua de boire son biberon sans être plus perturbée que ça.

 **\- Les filles ?**

 **\- Dans le salon. Alors ? Il se passe quoi ?**

 **\- Je dois déjeuner avec les chinois demain. Tu peux venir ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Ils veulent quoi ?**

 **\- Faire un point sur leur séjour, ils repartent jeudi matin.**

 **\- Ah d'accord. Je viendrai demain toute la matinée avec Mila, on ira déjeuner, Alex la gardera et je rentrerai après.**

 **\- Ok. Ils voulaient que l'on se voit ce soir.**

 **\- Oh non. Ils sont envahissants.**

 **\- Tu trouves ?**

Il sourit et embrassa ma joue.

 **\- Je vais prendre ma douche.**

 **\- Ok, tu prépareras le bain de ta fille en sortant ? Tu lui donneras ?**

 **\- Oui d'accord. Je t'appelle quand je suis prêt.**

Il se leva et disparut à l'étage pour prendre sa douche. Je terminai de nourrir ma fille, un rot plus tard et un câlin, Edward nous appela. Je lui confiai alors Mila qui allait pouvoir profiter de son papa tandis que j'allais à mon tour prendre ma douche. Quand je sortis, je les trouvai tous les deux dans notre lit. Edward était allongé à côté de notre fille, elle n'était qu'en couche et il s'amusait à la chatouiller. Elle s'agaçait mais dès qu'il arrêtait, elle en redemandait.

 **\- On s'amuse ?**

 **\- Ouais !**

J'allai les rejoindre et m'installai carrément sur Edward. Il ne dit rien et passa même son bras droit autour de moi. J'embrassai son torse nu avant de poser ma joue sur son épaule et de regarder Mila. Elle nous observait et gesticulait dans tous les sens en souriant. Je tendis le bras vers elle et lui chatouillai le cou.

 **\- C'est ça que tu voulais hein ? Tu veux jouer ! Ah bah voilà, on ne peut pas avoir la paix cinq minutes !**

Brad Pitt le retour. Il s'assit à côté de Mila, cette dernière essayait de lui attraper la queue et dès qu'elle était sur le point d'y arriver, il la déplaçait d'un côté ou de l'autre et Mila ne perdit pas patience car elle réessaya de l'attraper.

 **\- Elle est belle notre fille hein ? On a bien bossé.**

 **\- Elle te ressemble, elle a de la chance.**

 **\- Elle a de toi aussi. Regarde, elle est concentrée là, tu fais la même tête.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Oui et quand elle dor** **t** **aussi, on dirai** **t** **toi. Et je pense qu'elle aura ton caractère.**

Je gloussai et me relevai pour le regarder.

 **\- Comment tu le vis ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si je ne vais pas devenir fou !**

 **\- Mon pauvre amour.**

 **\- Non. Tu sais ce qui va** **s** **e passer ? Tu vas apprendre à m'obéir, Mila aussi. Et ça va filer droit je te le di** **s** **!**

Il rajouta une petite claque sur mes fesses et je ris.

- **J'aime ton optimisme ! Tu peux peut-être y arriver avec Mila, mais moi... c'est fichu.**

 **\- Non je ne perds pas espoir, un jour tu m'obéiras.**

 **\- Rêve, mon amour, rêve !**

Il sourit, me serra contre lui et m'embrassa jusqu'à ce que Mila se mette à pleurer. Dès qu'elle eut notre attention elle s'arrêta et nous sourit en gesticulant. Je me relevai et la pris dans mes bras.

 **\- T'es jalouse ? C'est un câlin que tu veux toi aussi ? Sur papa ? Toutes les deux dans les bras de papa ? T'as bien raison,** **il n'y** **a pas meilleur endroit que dans les bras de papa.**

Je l'embrassai et l'installai sur le torse d'Edward alors que moi je me mis contre lui, ma tête sur son épaule et ma jambe mêlée aux siennes. Il nous entoura de ses bras et Mila se mit à bailler.

 **\- Je crois qu'elle va s'endormir. Dors, ma chérie...**

Je pris sa main dans la mienne et la caressai pendant qu'elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts. En silence nous attendîmes qu'elle dorme, la tête toujours posée sur l'épaule d'Edward je regardais ma fille. Je sursautais presque quand mon mari prit la parole.

 **\- C'est laquelle de vous deux qui me bave dessus là ?**

Je me retenai de rire pour ne pas réveiller Mila. Je me levai et regardai Edward qui souriait.

 **\- Je suis obligée d'accuser ma fille là.**

 **\- Si c'est elle, ça passe. Tu vas la coucher ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Avec précaution je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenai jusqu'à sa chambre. Bien sûr, Brad Pitt nous suivit et comme tous les soirs depuis la première nuit de Mila ici, il se coucha à ses pieds pour dormir lui aussi. En général, il ne restait pas longtemps, c'est pour quoi je laissais la porte entre ouverte, sinon il miaulait jusqu'à en réveiller tout le monde. De retour dans ma chambre, Edward était sous les draps, j'allai le rejoindre et il m'attira contre lui tout en lisant je ne sais quoi sur sa tablette.

 **\- Tu sais quoi j'ai mal aux yeux le soir et je vois tout flou parfois.**

 **\- Tu vois mal là ?**

 **\- Oui... la fatigue ?**

 **\- Possible oui. Tu veux que je te prenne** **un** **rendez-vous chez l'ophtalmo ?**

 **\- Pas de piqûre ?**

 **\- Ah bah si, il va t'enfoncer une aiguille dans l'oeil pour voir ce qui cloche.**

 **\- C'est toi la cloche... Bell-a !**

Je lui mis un coup de coude en souriant, Bell voulait dire dire cloche en anglais. Ça l'amusait.

\- **Je te prendrai rendez-vous demain. Tu serais sexy avec des lunettes.**

 **\- Tu crois ?**

 **\- Oui. Avec ou sans tu l'es de toute façon.**

Il sourit et caressa mes cheveux après avoir embrassé ma tempe.

 **\- T'es gentille.**

 **\- Je sais. Dis** **-** **moi, tu n'as pas appel** **é** **Alice ? Si ?**

 **\- Tu ne veux vraiment pas d'un dîner d'anniversaire tous ensemble ?**

 **\- Peut-être ce week-end, mais pas demain. Et j'aimerai vraiment sortir qu'avec toi, juste nous deux pour un soir.**

 **\- Ok, j'enverrai un message à Alice demain.**

 **\- Merci, chéri.**

 **\- Réserve où tu veux pour demain soir.**

 **\- Super merci et Mila ?**

 **\- Je demanderai à Alex ou Paul pour la soirée.** **Il** **va falloir sérieusement penser à trouver une nounou ou une crèche, Bella.**

 **\- Oui mais...**

 **\- Non. Accepte de la laisser avec des professionnels de la petite enfance. Arrête de trouver des défauts à toutes celles qui se présentent. On ne peut pas continuer à fonctionner comme ça. Elle va grandir et demander plus d'attention. Là ça va mais ça va devenir compliqué. J'opte pour la crèche moi. Elle verra du monde, d'autres enfants de son âge aussi.** **E** **lle t'aimera pareil. Penses-y. S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas le choix ?**

 **\- Si, la crèche ou une nounou.**

 **\- Ok d'accord.**

Il posa sa tablette et se tourna vers moi.

\- **Tu as peur de quoi ? Parles** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Que quelqu'un d'autre l'aime plus que moi.**

 **\- Tu es sa mère, Bella. Elle t'aimera toujours plus que n'importe qui d'autre.** **M** **ême si tu refuses de le voir, vous avec un lien particulier toutes les deux. Et puis, c'est symptomatique des mères de ne pas vouloir laisser leur enfant à d'autres.**

 **\- Arrête ta psychologie. Mais je te promets d'y penser.**

 **\- Super. Maintenant, je vais dormir si vous voulez bien, chère femme.**

Il m'embrassa et se coucha. Je soupirai et me levai, je n'avais pas envie de dormir.

\- **Tu vas où ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas sommeil, mais je ne veux pas te déranger. Tu es si fatigué que tu te couches à 21h et que tu n'arrives plus à lire sans voir flou. Repose** **-** **toi.**

 **\- Bella... ?**

Je fis le tour du lit et lui sourit.

\- **Dors, je vais aller regarder la télé. Tout va bien.**

Je me penchai pour poser mes lèvres sur son front.

\- **A demain. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Hum... je t'aime aussi.**

Je caressai sa joue et sortis de la chambre. J'étais de plus en plus frustrée. Je passai par la chambre de ma fille qui dormait à poings fermés. Dans sa main elle serrait la cravate de son père. Je l'avais cousu autour du cou de la licorne offerte par Laurel. Je la laissai tranquille et comme le chat avait quitté la chambre, je fermai la porte.

Une fois dans le salon je me mis à chercher un restaurant pour demain soir, je comptais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. C'était mon anniversaire, il ne pouvait pas me refuser ça si ? Lorsque mon choix fut arrêté, j'enregistrai le numéro dans mon téléphone. J'en prévoyai deux autres, au cas où le premier serait impossible. J'abandonnai ensuite ma tablette pour lancer Netflix et me plonger dans un épisode d'une série.

- **Joyeux anniversaire... Joyeux anniversaire... Joyeux aaaa-nniversaire, Bella ! Joyeux anni-versaire !**

Je souris et ouvris les yeux. Edward était penché au-dessus de moi et caressait mes cheveux en souriant.

 **\- Enfin, ça fait trois fois que je chante !**

Je pouffai.

 **\- Merci ! C'est trop mignon.**

Je me relevai et capturai ses lèvres. Il me rendit mon baiser, ses bras me rapprochèrent de lui, me collant contre son torse. Je me fis plus entreprenante, mes mains parcouraient son corps et mes hanches ondulaient contre son bassin.

 **\- Mila va se réveiller, bébé...**

 **\- Alors soit rapide. J'ai trop envie de toi, Edward... j'ai besoin de toi...**

 **\- Non... On a pas le temps, Bella.**

C'était sa bonne excuse ça, j'allai m'énerver contre lui quand le baby phone s'alluma et que les premiers pleures de Mila se firent entendre. Je fermai les yeux et soupirai lourdement. Sans un mot, Edward embrassa ma joue et se leva pour aller chercher et s'occuper de notre fille. Je me rallongeai alors dans le lit, mis un coussin sur ma tête et poussai un cri de frustration. J'y étais presque !

Je finis par me lever et allai rejoindre Edward et Mila dans la cuisine. Il avait mit Mila dans son transat, ce dernier posé sur la table, il donnait le biberon d'une main et buvait son café de l'autre tout en regardant les informations ou Mila. Je préparai mon petit déjeuner en silence puis m'installai pour manger en ruminant dans ma frustration.

Comme une chorégraphie bien interprétée, quand Mila termina son biberon, Edward finit de manger et me laissa avec ma fille pour aller se préparer pour la journée. Moi je mis la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et allai habiller Mila. C'était comme ça tous les matins.

\- **Aujourd'hui tu vas venir au travail avec maman. Et ce midi c'est Alex qui te garde. Après on rentre toutes les deux à la maison. Ça te va comme planning ?**

Je finissai de lui mettre ses petites chaussures. Je la relevai et l'embrassai.

 **\- T'es trop mignonne tu sais ? Alle** **z** **vien** **s** **, on va voir si papa est prêt pour que je puisse me préparer. C'est parti** **!**

Normalement, dans notre rituel, je devais trouver Edward quasiment prêt qui devait garder un œil sur Mila pendant que moi j'allais m'habiller. Sauf que ce matin, il n'était même pas dans la chambre. J'entendais l'eau de douche couler. Je posais donc Mila sur notre lit, bien au milieu. De toute façon, le lit était tellement grand qu'elle ne risquait rien.

 **\- Je reviens, je vais voir si papa** **a** **bientôt fini. Brad Pitt, surveille** **-** **l** **a** **.**

Il se coucha près d'elle et comme la veille au soir, elle essayait d'attraper sa queue. J'entrai alors dans la salle de bain, embuée par les vapeurs d'eau chaud. J'entendais Edward sous la douche, sa respiration sifflante, rapide et rauque. J'approchai sachant à 99% ce que j'allais voir. Une envie terrible de hurler et de pleurer m'envahis quand je le découvris, courbé, une main appuyée contre la paroi en verre de la douche, ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche entrouverte et surtout il se masturbait. J'aurais pu trouver ça beau et érotique, mais là, il me dégoûtait. Prise d'un frisson, je fermais les yeux et sursautai quand dans sa jouissance il prononça mon prénom. Je rouvris les yeux, il avait la tête rejetée en arrière, son visage en proie du plaisir qu'il venait de s'accorder. Sa main allait et venait toujours sur son membre, il faisait durer les choses. Il fallait que je quitte cette pièce.

Ravalant ma rage je retournai dans la chambre, Mila gazouillait et jouait toujours. J'allai donc dans mon dressing et pris la première tenue qui se présentait à moi. Je ne ferais aucun effort pour aujourd'hui. Je m'habillai d'une jupe tailleur noire et d'un chemisier blanc quelconque, je ne pris pas la peine de mettre un collant, des bas ou pire un porte jarretelle, même en sous vêtement je me négligeais. Une culotte en coton et un soutien gorge blanc en coton aussi. J'attrapais tout de même une paire d'escarpins, aussi simple que ma tenue, je pris une veste, noire et retournais dans la chambre.

 **\- Déjà prête ?**

Edward était sur le lit, simplement vêtu d'une serviette autour de sa taille, il avait dû jouer avec Mila.

 **\- Oui. Je me suis dépêchée, tu n'étais pas prêt. Elle ne risquait rien.**

\- **Je n'ai rien di** **t** **. J'ai appelé Alice pour lui dire de ne rien prévoir pour ce soir.**

Menteur !

 **\- D'accord. Va te préparer, on va être en retard après.**

Il embrassa sa fille et disparut dans son dressing. Je secouai la tête et allai brosser mes cheveux. Voilà j'étais prête, pas de coiffure et pas de maquillage. J'enfilai ma veste, mes escarpins et descendis au salon pour installer Mila dans sa nacelle pour la voiture. J'allai ensuite préparer de quoi lui faire ses biberons et préparai quelques jouets. Je terminai de fermer les sacs quand Edward arriva.

 **\- On peut y aller, j'ai tout.**

 **\- C'est parti alors. Allez mademoiselle en route.**

Il porta la nacelle et nous montâmes dans l'ascenseur.

 **\- Bella, ça va ?**

\- **Oui. Pourquoi ?**

\- **Rien.**

Je savais qu'il m'observait mais je fixais un point droit devant moi. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, je passai la première et allai vers la voiture et Paul. Il me sourit et ouvrit la portière.

 **\- Bon anniversaire, madame.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je lui donnai les sacs pour qu'ils les mettent dans le coffre et m'installai dans la voiture. J'entendis Edward dire « Je ne sais pas » avant de venir fixer la nacelle au siège du milieu. Dès que ce fut fait, Paul démarra la voiture pour nous conduire au bureau, moi je pris la main de ma fille dans la mienne tout en lisant les messages sur mon portable. Je répondrai quand je serai de meilleure humeur.

Arrivés dans nos locaux j'évitai le plus possible les échanges avec les autres, je fonçai droit jusqu'à mon bureau, ne m'arrêtant que pour récupérer le courrier et des dossiers sur le bureau de mon assistante. Edward me rejoignit au moins dix minutes après, une fois qu'il eut bien montré notre fille à tout le monde.

 **\- Tu la gardes avec toi ou je la prends ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous ce matin, je peux la garder. Je n'ai que des appel** **s** **à passer et une visio.**

 **\- Ok. Si tu as besoin pour la visio je la prendrai.**

 **\- Oui. On part à quelle heure pour le déjeuner de ce midi ?**

 **-** **12H30. Ça ira ?**

 **\- Oui ça sera bon.**

Il posa la nacelle de Mila à côté de moi et embrassa le haut de ma tête.

 **\- Alors** **à** **tout à l'heure, mon amour.**

Je hochai la tête et il quitta la pièce. Je me plongeai alors dans le travail. Pour éviter de penser, je ne m'arrêtais que lorsqu'il fut l'heure pour Mila de manger ou de lui changer sa couche. A 12h30 je la laissai à Alex après lui avoir tout préparé. Au début ça me dérangeait de lui laisser Mila, il n'était pas payé pour ça, mais il s'occupait d'elle avec plaisir et il le faisait bien.

Pendant le déjeuner Edward parla beaucoup avec nos partenaires chinois. Il les mit en garde plusieurs fois sur leur travail, il précisa que le contrat entre nous ne changera pas de si tôt, il reconnut qu'ensemble nous faisions du bon travail mais il tenait à montrer qui était vraiment le patron. Nous ! Enfin surtout lui sur ce coup-là. Moi je me fis plus discrète. J'approuvais Edward bien sûr, je discutais autre que contrat avec mon voisin de table qui maîtrisait à peine notre langue mais qui voulait apprendre. C'était plutôt amusant de converser avec lui sur des sujets tenta même de m'apprendre quelque mots, mais je n'étais pas très douée. Alors que nous attendions le dessert Edward prit ma main dans la sienne et se pencha vers moi.

 **\- Au fait, tu as réservé pour ce soir ?**

 **\- Non. Les restaurants que je voulais étaient tous complets !**

 **\- Et tu n'as pas usé de tes tours pour arriv** **er** **à avoir une table ?**

 **\- Non. Je me suis di** **t** **que puisque tu serais certainement épuisé comme tous les soirs, tu serais content d'aller te coucher à 21h !**

Je libérai ma main de la sienne et me saisi de mon verre de vin avant de me tourner de nouveau vers mon voisin. Je savais qu'Edward était furieux après moi, j'avais été cassante avec lui durant tout le repas. Le dessert terminé nous saluâmes le petit groupe, mon ex-voisin de table me salua longuement, ma main dans les siennes, il me remercia de ma gentillesse envers lui et me confia qu'il avait passé un bon moment. Je lui retournai les compliments, j'avais vraiment apprécié sa compagnie. Dans la voiture, l'ambiance était quelque peu tendue, mais Edward ne prononça pas un mot, sûrement à cause de la présence de Paul. Il hurlerait plus tard, je ne le craignais pas, moi aussi j'allais hurler.

 **\- Paul, attendez ici, Isabella et ma fille rentre à la maison.**

 **\- Bien, monsieur.**

Je descendis de la voiture et nous montâmes dans nos bureaux. Arrivée près d'Alex qui tenait Mila sur ses genoux, Edward se saisit de mon bras fermement pour m'attirer à lui et afin que je ne dévie du chemin de son bureau. Titubant à moitié à cause du changement brutal de direction, je n'eus pas d'autre choix que de le suivre. Je lançai un regard vers lui, ses mâchoires étaient serrées, ses yeux noirs et son visage d'une froideur extrême. Il nous fit entrer dans la pièce, il lâcha mon bras, je reculai. La porte à peine fermée, il explosa de rage.

 **\- C'est quoi ton putain de problème, Swan ?**

Il avait rugit si fort que toutes les têtes s'étaient tournée vers nous. Edward se tourna vers eux et ils se remirent tous au travail. Il alla ensuite appuyer sur le bouton qui permettait aux vitres de se tinter. Nous étions désormais invisible de tous.

 **\- Alors ? Je t'écoute** **.** **Tu as été odieuse avec moi depuis ce matin, au déjeuner tu frôlais l'humiliation à chaque fois que tu parlais de moi ! Putain je suis fou de rage, Isabella ! Tu as pensé à l'image de l'entreprise ?**

 **\- J'ai été très correcte avec les chinois. Ils m'ont même remerci** **ée** **. Je ne vois pas le souci sur la question de l'image !**

 **\- Ils sont loin d'être cons ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre moi mais je refuse que ça se répercute sur notre travail !**

Je ne répondis pas. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et grogna de rage.

 **\- Tu fais la gueule parce que je t'ai di** **t** **non ce matin ? Sérieusement, Bella !? Franchement c'est puéril comme réaction !**

 **\- Tu as fini ?**

 **\- C'est à cause de ça ?**

 **\- Nous sommes au travail, je ne voudrai** **s** **pas entacher notre image !**

 **\- Parle bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu as contre moi !?**

 **\- P** **o** **se la question à ta maîtresse, la main droite !**

 **\- Ma maîtr...**

Je vis à son regard qu'il avait compris. La colère laissa place à la gêne, une certaine honte même. Son regard se fit fuyant et je pouvais voir qu'il était nerveux. Il reprit la parole, sa voix était un peu tremblante, pas très assurée.

 **\- Bella je ne sais pas...**

 **\- Oh arrête de me prendre pour une conne ! Je t'ai vu ce matin sous la douche ! Tu as appel** **é** **Alice ? Mon œil !**

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Non ! Ça fait des semaines que tu me repousses ! Trois mois qu'on a pas fait l'amour si on compte avant l'accouchement ! Il y a toujours quelque chose** **:** **tu es fatigué, Mila va se réveiller, Mila pleure, on a pas le temps... !**

 **\- Chérie...**

 **\- On passe de Swan à chérie ?! T'es un crétin ! Depuis combien de temps ça dure ?**

 **\- On s'en fout.**

Je lui criai dessus à mon tour.

 **\- Non ! On ne s'en fout pas ! Tu me rejettes depuis tout ce temps ! J'ai l'impression que tu ne me désires plus malgré que je vienne vers toi ! Tu as toujours des excuses ! Pourquoi ? Je ne suis plus que la mère de ta fille ? C'est pour ça ? Parce que toi et les autres, vous m'avez forcé à avouer que j'avais rêvé d'Alex ? Ça te gêne ? Te dégoûte ? Je sais pas ! Je ne comprends plus rien !**

 **\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec tout ça.**

 **\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu préfères te toucher sous la douche plutôt que coucher avec moi ? Je t'ai vu ! Je t'ai entendu ! Tu as dis mon prénom ! Tu penses à quoi ? Moi avant Mila ? J'ai changé tant que ça ? Je te répugne ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que non !**

 **\- C'est à cause de l'accouchement ? J'ai récupéré tu sais ! Je suis la même qu'avant ! Avec les mêmes besoin et les m** **êmes** **désirs pour toi ! Je ne suis pas qu'une maman ! Je suis aussi une femme ! La tienne ! Depuis combien de temps tu fais ça ?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas important...**

 **\- Réponds !**

J'avais crié si fort qu'il en avait sursauté. Il soupira et passa ses mains sur son visage.

 **\- Avant que tu accouches.**

 **\- Tous les jours ?**

 **\- Non ! Et je ne compte pas, mais pas tous les jours.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Edward** **?**

 **\- Parce qu'avant ton accouchement on ne pouvait pas !**

 **\- Je sais et je n'en tiens pas compte. Mais maintenant ? Ça fait des jours que je m'offre à toi ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas de moi ?**

 **\- Au contraire, Bella. Je te veux ! Ne pense pas le contraire !**

 **\- Que je ne pense pas le contraire ? Tout ce que tu fais me pousse à croire le contraire ! Tu te couches à 21h, tu te lèves au dernier moment, tu m'évites, tu ne viens plus vers mo** **i** **, même pour un câlin ou un simple baiser !**

Il avait les yeux baissés et ne répondit pas.

 **\- Edward s'il te plaît !**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas...**

 **\- Pas quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne voulais pas te faire retomber enceinte !**

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois sous l'effet de surprise. Je ne comprenais rien.

 **\- Quoi ? Alors quoi ? On ne fera plus jamais l'amour parce que tu ne veux pas que je sois de nouveau enceinte ?**

 **\- Non pas toujours. Juste... quelques temps.**

 **\- Je ne comprends rien !**

 **\- Je sais que tu vivrais mal une nouvelle grossesse** **...** **q** **ue Mila sera notre seule enfant. Je sais que si par malheur tu retombais enceinte, tu m'en voudrais...**

 **\- Non ! D'où tu sors ça ?**

 **\- Après ce que tu as vécu j'ai pensé que...**

 **\- Sans me parler ? Sans me poser de question ? Je n'y ai moi même pas penser mais... j'ai survécu à une grossesse, je peux en affronter une deuxième ! Je n'en sais rien, j'ai pas réfléchi ! Pas maintenant c'est sûr mais dans quatre ou cinq ans, même avant j'en sais rien !**

 **\- Je euh... vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui ! Bon explique** **-** **moi pourquoi on ne peut toujours pas coucher ensemble ?**

 **\- J'ai lu que les trois, quatre mois après un accouchement étai** **ent** **les moments les plus faciles pour retomber enceinte. Beaucoup de femmes retombent enceinte juste après un premier enfant.**

 **\- Tu as lu ça où ?**

 **\- Internet...**

 **\- Mais sur internet ils disent que Michael Jackson est toujours vivant !**

 **\- J'ai demandé à mon père aussi ! Et c'est vrai.**

J'écarquillai les yeux et allai vers lui. J'étais toujours en colère, il avait été idiot et nous faisait souffrir tous les deux. Arrivée à sa hauteur je me mis à le frapper sur le torse.

 **\- Arrête ça va pas ! Bella ! Stop !**

 **\- Tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Un égoïste ! Stupide idiot !**

 **\- Stop !**

Il se saisit de mes poignets et les maintint derrière mon dos.

 **\- Arrête !**

 **\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! J'ai recommencé à prendre la pilule, abruti !**

 **\- Ne m'insulte pas ! Et Mila est arrivée alors que tu prenais la pilule !**

 **\- Parce que je l'ai combinée avec un médicament ! J'étais malade et l'effet de l'un** **a** **annulé l'autre ! Au pire il y avait d'autre solution ! Lâche** **-** **moi !**

 **\- Les préservatifs ? Non !**

 **\- Oh oui l'abstinence c'est mieux ! Oh excuse moi, toi tu te vidais les couilles sous la douche ! Lâche** **-** **moi !**

 **\- Non ! Je t'aime, je t'aime toujours autant qu'avant Mila ! Je te désire chaque jour un peu plus. J'ai honte de ce que j'ai fai** **t** **mais je croyais que c'était la bonne chose à faire. Si nous en avions parlé ça nous aurez mis mal à l'aise et tu aurais été capable de culpabiliser à cause de je ne sais quoi.**

 **\- Tu aurais dû me laisser en juger ! Je me suis imaginée des tonnes de choses ! Tu me fais mal lâche** **-** **moi.**

Il desserra sa prise autour de mes poignets mais il ne me lâcha pas. Il respirait vite, il était tendu, son regard était sombre, j'ignorais à quoi il pensait.

 **\- Je m'excuse, Isabella. Je pensais vraiment que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. On se serait dispu** **té** **dans tou** **s** **les cas. Il y aurait eu un malaise de** **toute façon** **.**

\- **C'est vraiment génial que ça tombe le jour de mon anniversaire ! Je passe ma plus belle journée de l'année !**

Il soupira et me poussa contre son bureau, il lâcha mes poignets mais posa ses mains à plat de chaque côté de moi. J'étais coincée, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Tu espères quoi là ?**

 **\- Rien. Je te dis juste que je t'aime. Et je suis désolé. Et tu sais que je m'excuse rarement, il n'y a qu'avec toi que je le fais.**

 **\- Parce que tu** **enchaines** **les conneries avec moi !**

 **-** **Ce n'est pas faux. Parce que tu es imprévisible et que je ne sais pas comment te gérer.**

 **\- J'ai envie de te frapper. Tu m'énerves ! Laisse** **-** **moi sortir, je rentre avec Mila. Toi préserve la bonne image de ton entreprise.**

 **\- Notre entreprise !**

Je ne dis rien. Je le provoquais, je voulais l'énerver encore plus qu'il ne l'était.

 **\- Je t'aime même quand tu es agressive et énervée comme ça. Ça me plaît.**

 **\- Super. Penses** **-** **y sous la douche demain matin !**

Il sourit et il pressa soudainement sa bouche contre la mienne. Son baiser était dur et brutal. Je ne répondis que pour lui mordre la lèvre. Il s'écarta en écarquillant les yeux, il porta son indexe et son majeur sur sa lèvre, j'y avais été un peu fort, beaucoup même puisque je l'avais coupé. Malgré sa surprise je vis ses yeux briller et un sourire en coin s'afficha sur son visage.

 **\- Bella...**

Sa voix était rauque avec un mélange d'amusement mais surtout d'excitation. Malgré toute ma fureur envers lui je ne pus m'empêcher de le trouver terriblement sexy, de plus je le désirais si fort depuis des semaines, que ce fut ma faiblesse.

Avec empressement et rapidité, force et brutalité j'agrippai sa nuque d'une main et fourrai l'autre dans ses cheveux. Ma bouche écrasa la sienne et rapidement nos langues se bataillaient pour dominer l'autre. De ses mains, Edward enleva sa veste et m'attira contre lui puis retroussa ma jupe sur mes hanches avant de se défaire lui même sa ceinture et d'abaisser juste ce qu'il fallait de son pantalon.

 **\- Je te préviens, ça va être rapide !**

 **\- Rien à faire !**

 **\- C'est quoi cette culotte, Bella !?**

 **\- Tu ne mérites pas mieux !**

Il rit et me tourna dos à lui en me penchant vers son bureau. J'y posai mes mains à plat et cambrai mon dos. Edward écarta ma culotte, plaça son sexe à mon entrée et sans plus attendre il poussa en moi d'un coup de rein. Je me mordis la lèvre tout en fermant les yeux en appréciant la sensation que j'attendais depuis des semaines.

Les assauts de mon mari étaient tous aussi secs et rapides, ses mains maintenaient mes hanches avec fermeté. Je sentais la jouissance arriver, je mordais mes joues pour éviter de crier. J'entendais Edward siffler, lui aussi il se retenait. J'étais sur le point de venir quand Edward se retira de moi, me retourna face à lui, il plaça mes jambes autour de sa taille, mes fesses au bord du bureau, il écarta de nouveau ma culotte et me pénétra une nouvelle fois. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent et deux coups de reins plus tard j'étouffais mon extase contre les lèvres de mon mari qui se libéra en moi. Sans se retirer, il me porta et alla s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Alors que je continuai très doucement onduler mon bassin sur lui, nous nous embrassâmes, profitant de notre état post coital. Je finis tout de même par me relever, je passai ma main sur la joue d'Edward avant de rabaisser ma jupe et d'aller dans la petite salle de bain de la pièce.

Alors que je me lavais, je sentis quelques larmes sur ma joue. Je ne me sentais ni soulagée, ni heureuse ni rien. Je crois que la colère était toujours là, la déception aussi. Il avait été idiot, il m'avait fait douter pour rien et ce qui venait de se passer n'avait rien à voir avec de l'amour, ce n'était pas un moment de partage, juste une impulsion un besoin primaire. Une fois prête je me regardai dans le miroir, personne ne devinerait jamais ce qui venait d'arriver. Essuyant mes joues je sortis de la pièce, Edward était face à la baie vitrée de son bureau, les mains posées sur ses hanches. Quand il m'entendit, il se retourna vers moi et s'approcha doucement, sans chercher à vouloir me toucher.

 **\- Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui. Rien n'est réglé, tu as toujours tor** **t** **et tu as quand même mal agit.**

 **\- Je sais oui et je m'excuse encore. Je suis vraiment désolé.**

Il tendit sa main vers moi et je le laissai me caresser la joue.

\- **Je t'aime, Bella, plus que jamais. Et ta journée n'est pas terminée.**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Rentre avec Mila, je me débarrasse du plus urgent et je vous rejoin** **s** **.**

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers mon bureau pour aller chercher mes affaires. Edward me suivit.

 **\- Les restaurants étaient vraiment complets ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas appelé. Et je ne veux pas aller au restaurant.**

 **\- Tu es sûre ?**

 **\- Certaine oui. Je ne veux rien.**

 **\- C'est ton anniversaire...**

 **\- Je m'en fiche, Edward. Tiens, j'ai travaillé sur ça** **c** **e matin. Jettes-y un œil, normalement tout est bon.**

Je lui tendis un dossier. Il le saisit et hocha la tête.

 **\- D'accord. Bella, dis moi comment je dois me comporter. Je ne sais pas, je suis p** **au** **mé là.**

 **\- Finis ta journée de travail. Rentre quand tu as fini. Je ferai le dîner pendant que tu donneras le bain à ta fille et que tu lui donneras même le biberon avant de la coucher. Ensuite peut-être qu'on regardera un film ou j'en sais rien. J'y vais, je t'appelle dans l'après** **-** **midi si j'ai besoin. Enfin comme d'habitude.**

 **\- Oui. Ok.**

Il m'accompagna jusqu'au bureau d'Alex où Mila dormait dans sa nacelle. Je souris en la regardant.

 **\- Tu veux que je t'accompagne jusqu'en bas ?**

 **\- Non ça ira. Merci Alex. Ça a été ?**

Alex hocha la tête.

 **\- Oui, elle est toujours aussi mignonne.**

Je souris et pris la nacelle.

 **\- Merci encore. À plus tard.**

 **\- Oui et euh... bon anniversaire.**

 **\- Merci, Alex. A ce soir, Edward.**

Il se pencha pour embrasser mon front puis je tournai le dos pour quitter les bureaux. Arrivée chez moi j'allai coucher Mila dans son lit. Je crois que je pouvais comprendre les inquiétudes d'Edward, il avait juste voulu me protéger je pense. Il ne s'y était juste pas pris de la bonne façon. Soupirant je pris mon téléphone, j'ignorai les textos de ma mère, d'Alice et même d'Emmett pour envoyer un message à Edward.

 **A : Edward**

 **« Je peux comprendre tes peurs, elles étaient logiques. Tu t'y es mal pris mais moi aussi. Encore une fois nous n'avons pas réussi à communiquer. Nous sommes idiots tous les deux. Je ne peux pas te reprocher tes inquiétudes après tout ce que je t'ai fai** **t** **vivre durant la grossesse. De mon côté j'aurais dû te parler de ce que je ressentais ses dernières semaines, ça nous aurai** **t** **évité d'exploser. Tu me manques, être ta femme me manque. J'aime le père de ma fille mais, j'ai besoin de retrouver mon mari. Pas uniquement sur le sexe, sur tout. J'aime Mila, tu le sais, mais depuis sa naissance, c'est notre unique sujet de conversation avec le travail, et encore... S'il te plaît, redeviens mon meilleur ami et mon amant, apprend à mettre ton mode « papa » en pause. Nous ne sommes pas que des parents. »**

J'envoyais le message, j'aurais mieux fait de lui écrire un mail, jamais mes textos avait été aussi long. Il ne mit pas longtemps à me répondre.

 **De Edward**

 **« J'ai merdé, excuse** **-** **moi. Tu me manques aussi et je comprends tout à fait ce que tu me dis. Je vais me rattraper, j'ai assez joué au con et je t'aime trop pour te laisser filer aussi bêtement.**

 **PS : Ce texto était très long ! Tes pouces ça va ? »**

Je souris et répondis.

 **À ; Edward**

 **« Oui ça va, j'aurais dû prendre l'option mail c'est vrai !**

 **PS : Ton langage ! »**

Je rajoutai plein de petits emojis en colère et envoyai le message. Il me renvoya l'émoticône d'un ange, puis l'instant d'après je reçus un autre message.

 **De : Edward**

« **Sérieusement, pardonne** **-** **moi. Je ferais tout pour que tu le fasses. Je t'aime ! »**

Je répondis.

 **À : Edward.**

 **« Je t'aime aussi mais, j'étais à deux doigts de prendre un amant ! »**

 **De : Edward**

 **« NE. FAI** **S** **. JAMAIS. ÇA ! Et prépare toi à sortir ce soir. Que tu le veuille ou non, nous fêterons ton anniversaire ce soir. Je t'envoie plus d'infos plus tard. Mais consigne numéro 1 :**

 **\- Prépare une tenue de soirée. La robe que j'imagine est rouge et son créateur à un nom qui commence par « Valen » et fini par « Tino ». Mais tu es libre de choisir.**

 **Consigne numéro 2 :**

 **\- Mets d'autres sous** **-** **vêtements que cette hideuse culotte ! J'imagine que le soutien gorge est de la même famille. »**

Je pouffai et lui répondit sans hésiter.

 **À : Edward.**

 **« - Ok pour ce soir.**

 **\- Je verrais pour la robe, je vois pas trop celle dont tu parles. Soit plus clair.**

 **\- Tu ne te trompe pas pour le soutien gorge. Mais je suis à l'aise ! Je ferai cependant un effort.**

 **\- L'amant, on verra suivant comment tu te comportes à l'avenir.**

 **J'ai du travail, toi aussi je pense. À plus tard, j'attends tes instructions. Et pense qu'il faut peut-être une baby** **-s** **itter dans ton plan. Enfin j'imagine. »**

 **De : Edward**

 **« Je bosse oui. Je suis en réunion.**

 **J'ai une baby-** **s** **itter. Elle s'appelle Alex mais** **a** **un pénis.**

 **À tout à l'heure.**

 **Je t'aime** **,** **bébé. »**

Je souris, lui répondis que je l'aimais aussi et reposai mon téléphone pour reprendre le travail. Je ne pensais pas à la soirée. Je n'étais pas encore sûre de vouloir aller dîner mais mon humeur pouvait encore changer. Nous verrons bien.

* * *

 **Et voici...**

 **Donc ?**

 **Bonne soirée.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bise**


	19. Chapter 19

**Bonsoir =)**

 **Prête pour une nouvelle semaine ?**

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews.**

 **Désolée pour ne pas avoir répondu à tout le monde. le feu c'est invité chez moi...**

 **Quoi qu'il en soit merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup.**

 **merci à mon bêta !**

 **Bonne lecture bisous bisous !**

* * *

- **Edward, ça fait 1h que je t'attends. Je ne sais pas où tu es, tu ne réponds pas. Je m'inquiète et j'espère que tu as** **a** **u moins les deux jambes brisées** **comme** **excuse** **pour** **m'avoir posé un lapin ! Si tu as juste oublié, je ferai de ta vie un véritable enfer, Cullen !**

Je raccrochai furieuse. Edward m'avait fait venir au Ritz, nous devions y dîner pour mon anniversaire. Il avait demandé à ce que je porte ma robe Valentino, rouge éclatante, personne ne pouvait me louper ! Il m'avait aussi fait livrer plus tôt dans l'après-midi un porte-jarretelle, des bas et un string. Le tout était magnifique et sûrement beaucoup trop cher pour le peu de tissu qu'il y avait. Pourtant je les avais mis, ces stupides dessous et les nouvelles Louboutin qu'il m'avait aussi acheté. Elles étaient absolument sublimes je les adorais. La cerise sur le gâteau était que tout ça été pour lui, uniquement pour lui, la robe, les dessous, les chaussures... même ma coiffure, une simple tresse, était pour lui. J'étais l'image parfaite de ses fantasmes.

Il m'avait appelée pour dire qu'il me rejoindrait après le travail, il m'avait fixé une heure. J'étais arrivée la première, je m'étais installée au bar et guettais son arrivée. Dix minutes plus tard toujours pas d'Edward, même Alex ne me répondait pas, alors qu'il était en charge de garder ma fille, ce qui m'angoissait doublement. Enfin, je savais qu'il était avec elle puisque je la lui avais confiée avant de partir bien entendu.

Pour m'occuper et ne plus avoir l'impression que tout le monde me regardait, j'avais répondu au message de ma famille et amis pour mon anniversaire. J'avais même rapidement appeler ma mère quand j'avais vu un type s'avancer vers moi. Plus le temps passait et plus j'avais honte. J'avais une tenue voyante, décolletée devant et derrière, j'étais seule depuis plusieurs minutes. Je devais donner l'air d'être soit une escort girl ou une trentenaire désespérée de rencontrer un homme riche dans le bar du Ritz.

Après une heure d'attente je décidai de partir, j'avais suffisamment été humiliée et n'avais plus d'idée pour repousser la quantité de verres qui m'avaient été offerts. Si je restais plus longtemps, j'entrerais en crise de panique et tout finirait mal. J'avais pourtant bien cru qu'il avait compris mon appel au secours et ma détresse par rapport à notre couple. Visiblement ce n'était pas le cas et ça me faisait très mal. Je me levai donc du tabouret du bar et rangeai mon téléphone dans mon sac, prête à partir.

 **\- Mademoiselle ? Encore un verre pour vous, de l'homme là** **-** **bas...**

 **\- Non merci je pars assassiner mon mari qui m'a visiblement oubliée ce soir !**

Je n'avais même pas regarder en direction de l'homme qui m'offrait ce verre. Le barman haussa les épaules, ça faisait une heure que je refusais ce qu'il me servait.

 **\- Alors votre mari est un parfait crétin. Prenez le verre, je vous en prie. Avoir bu de l'alcool pourrai** **t** **alléger votre peine pour meurtre...**

Je tournai la tête et ne cacha pas ma surprise.

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce que...**

 **\- Edward, je m'appelle Edward.**

Je regardai autour de moi, je ne comprenais pas à quoi il jouait. Depuis combien de temps il était là ? Pourquoi avait-il l'air de tout sauf désolé de son retard.

 **\- Ass** **e** **yez** **-** **vous, vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Alors votre mari vous a posé un lapin ? Moi je fuis ma femme. Elle souhaite que je me sois cassé les deux jambes et elle veut faire de ma vie un enfer. Buvez...**

Il poussa le cosmopolitan qu'il avait commandé vers moi. Je m'assis en clignant des yeux. Il avait donc eu mes messages... Je l'observai, il souriait, il était détendu et irrésistible. Son regard brillait de malice, il jouait, il s'amusait. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu. Il quoi ? Me draguait ? J'imagine qu'il avait dû arriver en premier et attendre que je perde patience pour me rejoindre. Tout ça n'était qu'un jeu de séduction. Ok, je suis de la partie, mais je ne craquerai pas au premier sourire en coin.

 **\- Merci pour le verre.**

 **\- De rien... ?**

 **\- Isabella. Votre épouse** **a** **l'air horrible.**

 **\- Votre mari ne semble pas être mieux.**

Il sourit, soulagé je crois que j'entre dans son jeu. Je bus une gorgée du cocktail et repris la parole.

 **\- Pourquoi vous devriez v** **ous** **avoir les jambes cassées ? Qu'avez-vous fait pour mériter ça ?**

 **\- Je ne suis pas rentré chez moi après le travail. Alors que je le devais.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je vous ai vue.**

Je souris, pas flattée du tout mais amusée.

 **\- Vous êtes plutôt direct.**

 **\- Une qualité qui se transforme parfois en défaut. Je ne suis pas patient.**

Je souris, il le reconnaissait rarement.

 **\- Vous avez mauvais caractère ?**

 **\- Non, enfin ça dépend du point de vue j'imagine.**

 **\- Et du point de vue de votre femme ?**

 **\- Elle m'appelait monsieur parfait au début de notre relation.**

 **\- Et maintenant ?**

 **\- Elle souhaite que mes jambes soient brisées et veu** **t** **faire de ma vie un enfer. Je vous laisse faire les conclusions.**

Je ricanai et terminai mon verre. D'un geste Edward appela le barman.

 **\- Un autre verre ?**

 **\- Du vin, blanc. Merci.**

Edward regarda le barman d'un air entendu, ce dernier hocha la tête et me servit. Je le remerciai et repris la parole.

 **\- Je suis sûre que votre femme ne vous déteste pas. Vous avez dû l'irriter. Elle vous pardonnera.**

 **\- Peut-être. Je l'irrite souvent** **c** **es derniers temps.**

 **\- La faute à votre caractère ?**

 **\- Je pense. Mais elle savait. Je lui ai toujours dit que j'étais loin, très loin d'être parfait. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.**

Je pris doucement sa main dans la mienne et le regardai dans les yeux.

 **\- Je ne la connais pas, mais je suis certaine qu'** **à** **ses yeux vous êtes toujours aussi parfait qu'à votre rencontre.**

 **\- J'ai vraiment été con avec elle.**

 **\- Je pense qu'elle vous aime. Que malgré tout ce qui** **a** **pu se passer, elle vous adore, même quand vous jouez au con.**

 **\- Elle est toute ma vie. Absolument toute ma vie, on me l'a enlevée une fois. Ça a été une expérience douloureuse, extrêmement douloureuse. Pour nous deux. Il lui est arrivé des choses affreuses et tellement injustes. Elle a beaucoup souffert et je souffre pour elle, avec elle. Mais elle est forte, nous nous en sommes toujours sortis, ensemble... elle est tellement formidable, même si elle doute d'elle. C'est une battante, elle se relève à chaque fois. En plus c'est une mère merveilleuse. Elle refuse de voir tout ça, elle se sous** **-** **estime, ça me rend furieux d'ailleurs. J'aimerais qu'elle prenne conscience de qui elle est vraiment.**

Je serrai sa main dans la mienne, je ne savais pas quoi répondre, j'étais touchée et émue. Il poursuivit.

 **\- Je suis tellement désolée d'avoir merdé avec elle. Parfois je me dis qu'une femme comme elle ne mérite pas d'être avec un homme comme moi. Coléreux, impatient, impulsif, nerveux...**

Je l'interrompis.

 **\- Il n'y a pas que des défauts. Elle ne vous aur** **ait** **pas épousé sinon. Je le sais. Vous êtes toute sa vie également. Elle vous aime plus que de raison, vous ne perdrez jamais son amour.**

 **\- Même quand je serai un vieux ronchon à la retraite ? Que je m'énerverai devant des mots croisés, que mes genoux me feront mal et que je passerai mon temps à râler parce que de mon temps les choses ne se passaient pas comme ça ?**

Je ris en imaginant bien le tableau. Edward sourit et caressa le dos de ma main avec son pouce.

 **\- Oui, malgré tou** **t** **ça, elle vous aimera. Avec de la chance elle sera devenue sourde !**

Il éclata de rire et je pris une gorgée de vin.

 **\- Je t'aime, bébé. Je t'aime plus que tout. Encore une fois je m'excuse.**

Je soupirai et secouai la tête.

 **\- Tu es pénible... à chaque fois que je me jure de te faire la tête, tu t'en sors pour que ça n'arrive pas.**

 **\- Tu voulais me faire la tête pour quoi ? Le retard ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais j'imagine que c'était ton plan ?**

 **\- Je t'ai vue arriver, j'ai attendu que tu t'impatientes. C'était mon plan.**

 **\- Prétendre être des inconnus pour parler librement. Bizarrement ça marche.**

 **\- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?**

 **\- Non. Tu t'es punis tout seul. J'imagine que tu as failli bondir de colère à chaque fois qu'un type posait les yeux sur moi, encore plus quand ils m'approchaient et m'offraient un verre.**

 **\- Si mon regard pouvait tuer, tous les hommes de cette pièce seraient morts. Je n'avais pas pensé à ce détail. Mais j'ai résisté.**

 **\- Bravo.**

Alors que sa main tenait toujours la mienne, l'autre vint caresser ma joue.

 **\- Tu es magnifique.**

 **\- C'est grâce à toi. C'est pour toi.**

J'entourai son poignet et embrassai la paume de sa main en le regardant dans les yeux. Les siens brillaient, il me regardait avec amour et admiration. Comment pouvais-je lui en vouloir d'avoir été si stupide encore longtemps ?

 **\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir retrouvé mon mari. Ne me quitte plus.**

 **\- Jamais.**

 **\- Et oublie ta maîtresse !**

 **\- Celle que tu viens d'embrasser ?**

Il fit un sourire en coin et je haussai les épaules.

 **\- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à demander de t'en défaire complètement. Edward, je n'en parlerai qu'une fois ce soir, mais je... j'ai besoin d'être rassurée. J'ai envoyé des tonnes de messages à Alex, il ne m'a pas répondu. Mila va bien ?**

 **\- Elle va très bien. J'ai di** **t** **à Alex de ne pas te répondre si ça me concernait. Mais il aurait d** **û** **le faire si tu t'inquiétais pour Mila.**

 **\- Je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais comme il ne répondait pas, j'ai eu peur qu'il soit débordé ou que quelque chose soit arrivé** **e** **.**

 **\- Tiens...**

Il me tendit son portable, il y avait d'affiché une photo de ma fille qui portait un bonnet bordeau que j'avais offert à Edward lors de son premier anniversaire avec moi en petite amie. Mila portait aussi des lunettes de soleil, les miennes cette fois. Ma fille avait aussi l'une de ses mains posée sur sa poitrine, son poing était serré, sauf son majeur qui était bien droit. En légende Alex avait écrit « La rebelle Cullen ! » Je souris et levai les yeux vers Edward qui reprit son téléphone en soupirant.

 **\- Je m'occuperai de son cas demain. Mon bébé n'est pas une poupée.**

 **\- Mais la photo est marrante.**

 **\- Je l'avoue. Mais quand même. Quoi qu'il en soit, sache qu'elle va bien et qu'Alex gère parfaitement.**

 **\- Tu lui as demandé un rapport toutes les heures ? Non, pas demandé, pardon, exigé.**

Il termina son verre de bourbon avant d'en commander un autre tout en fuyant mon regard.

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- Toutes les demi** **-** **heures !**

Je ris tandis qu'il secouais la tête.

 **\- Je suis faible.**

 **\- Non. Pas du tout. Cependant j'...**

 **\- CULLEN ! Ça alors !**

Nous tournâmes tous les deux la tête vers un homme, qui ne marchait pas bien droit et qui s'approchait de nous. Les épaules d'Edward s'affaissèrent et il ferma les yeux en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Je fronçais les sourcils, je ne connaissais pas du tout cet homme. Arrivé à notre hauteur, il tapa sur l'épaule de mon mari.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, mon vieux ? Ta femme t'a donné la permission de minuit ?!**

Le type parlait fort, tous les visages se tournaient vers nous. Il avait à la main un verre de Whisky, un double et ça ne devait pas être son premier. Son costume était tout froissé, sa cravate dénouée et il sentait le cigare. Edward se dégagea la main de l'homme de son épaule et répondit froidement.

 **\- Brian, je te présente ma femme, chérie, voici Brian McClay. Brian,c'était sympa de se voir, mais nous sommes ici pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Isabella et nous aimerions être seuls. On se verra plus tard.**

 **\- Ta femme ? Alors c'est vous ? Vous êtes plus canon que je l'imaginais ! Sacrément bonne même !**

Ok, c'était très gênant. Je n'étais pas à l'aise et Edward était très agacé. Le fameux Brian lui était trop saoul pour comprendre qu'il dérangeait, il me fixait en souriant gauchement, les pupilles dilatées par l'alcool.

 **\- Je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontr** **ée** **! Edward est pas très bavard à votre sujet ! Je comprends pourquoi maintenant ! Tu as peur qu'on te la vole** **,** **h** **ein, mon salaud !**

Et une nouvelle tape dans le dos pour Edward. Brian, ne s'apercevant toujours pas de l'énervement de mon mari, s'avança vers moi et planta un baiser sur ma joue, juste à la commissure de mes lèvres. Edward bondit de son tabouret et écarta Brian de moi.

 **\- Tu touches ma femme encore une fois et je te pète le nez ! Maintenant tu dégages, McClay !**

Il avait parlé calmement mais avec une froideur et une sévérité extrême. S'il n'avait pas hurlé c'était pour ne pas faire de scandale. Moi j'étais très mal à l'aise et un peu tétanisée.

- **Oh ça va, Cullen...**

 **\- Tu t'en vas. Lâche** **ma femme !**

Brian avait posé sa main sur ma peau nue dans le dos. J'écarquillai les yeux quand je sentis son pouce me caresser. Edward avait comprit.

 **\- Tu as le temps que je finisse mon verre pour foutre le camp et lâcher ma femme ! Tu as trois secondes !**

 **\- S'il vous plaît, enlevez votre main.**

Je savais qu'Edward était sérieux. Mais l'autre trop con, et trop ivre ne prenait pas au sérieux les menaces. La suite se passa à toute vitesse. Edward but alors la fin de son verre, il le posa calmement et avec rapidité et force, il écrasa son poing sur le nez de Brian McClay. Bien sûr, l'autre porta ses mains à son visage, criant, pleurant même de douleur.

 **\- Tu m'as cassé le nez ! Aidez** **-** **moi !**

 **\- Je t'avais prévenu. Isabella, vien** **s,** **chérie.**

Il me leva du tabouret et essaya de ne pas prendre en compte les regards choqués des autres clients. Edward posa sa main dans le creux de mon dos pour m'inciter à avancer. Arrivés à la sortie, deux hommes de la sécurité nous arrêtèrent. Avant qu'ils ne parlent, Edward prit les choses en main avec calme.

 **\- Edward Cullen et voici ma femme Isabella. Cet homme que j'ai frappé, je le reconnais, était ivre et très insistant physiquement envers mon épouse. À plusieurs reprise je lui ai demandé de partir et surtout de cesser de toucher Isabella. Tout cela dans le calme. Il n'a pas tenu compte de mes avertissements, ni de la demande de ma femme qui lui a demand** **é** **de cesser** **s** **es gestes. Je suis désolé** **d'en être** **arriv** **é** **là.**

Les hommes me regardèrent, l'un d'eux parla tandis que l'autre alla vers le bar.

 **\- Madame, vous confirmez ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. De plus je ne trouve pas acceptable qu'un homme puant l'alcool et le tabac puisse être toléré dans cet établissement. Il aurait pu s'attaquer à n'importe quelle autre cliente et dont le mari n'est pas aussi réactif que le mien. Je regrette ce qui** **s** **'est passé et le geste de mon époux, mais il est intolérable que je me fasse tripoter par un parfait inconnu !**

Le deuxième agent de sécurité nous avait rejoint, le barman qui avait été aux premières loges avait confirmé notre histoire. Edward hocha la tête.

 **\- Parfait ! Écoutez, votre établissement à mes coordonnées. Je voudrais juste reprendre le cours de ma soirée et offrir à ma femme la soirée d'anniversaire qu'elle mérite. J'ai réservé une table ici. Pouvons-nous...**

Edward laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspend, les agents se regardèrent puis ils hochèrent la tête.

 **\- Bien sûr, allez-y.**

 **\- Une dernière chose, s'il porte plainte, je porte plainte à mon tour contre l'hôtel et ma femme contre lui. J'ai de bonnes relations dans la presse, mon nom n'est pas inconnu. Merci, messieurs, bonne soirée.**

Edward nous entraîna alors vers le restaurant, je chuchotai.

 **\- Tu es sûr de vouloir rester ici ?**

 **\- Tout à fait et toi ?**

 **\- Ce n'était pas grand chose. En fait, je n'ai rien vu, je clignais des yeux** **quand c'est arrivé.**

Il sourit.

- **Tu n'es pas choquée ? Pas traumatisée ?**

 **\- Je le serai s'il te cherche des ennuis. En vérité, ça m'a plutôt excitée. Il ne te manquait plus que l'armure et le cheval !**

 **\- Tu crois aux contes de fées maintenant ?**

 **\- Je crois juste en mon prince charmant et à l'histoire que nous écrivons ensemble.**

 **\- Je suis donc ton prince charmant.**

 **\- Tu es aussi le prince frustrant** **et** **casse-couilles. Pardon mais je ne vois pas d'autres termes !**

Il rit et fit glisser son bras afin d'entourer ma taille et embrassa ma joue.

 **\- Madame, monsieur. Bonsoir.**

 **\- Bonsoir. J'ai une réservation, Cullen.**

 **\- Oui, monsieur, suivez** **-** **moi.**

Edward me fit passer la première, je suivis le maître d'hôtel et arrivés à notre table je m'assis pendant que mon mari, en parfait gentleman, suivait mon mouvement avec la chaise. Il s'assit ensuite face à moi et on nous donna les cartes des plats. Lorsque nos choix furent arrêtés, Edward commanda, rendit les cartes et prit ma main dans la sienne.

\- **Tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. D'où connais-tu cet homme ?**

 **\- Du club de tennis. Il** **s** **'est incrusté à quelques parties.**

 **\- Il est toujours comme ça ?**

 **\- Non... mais souvent. Alex et moi l'évitons le plus possible.**

 **\- Je crois que maintenant c'est lui qui va t'éviter.**

 **\- Tu vois comme je suis triste ?**

Je souris et caressai sa main avec mon pouce.

- **Donc tu disais « Cependant... »**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

 **\- Avant que ce connard arrive. Nous parlions de mon comportement et d'Alex et Mila.**

 **\- Oh je ne sais plus du tout. Je devais être inquiète pour Mila, mais elle va bien. Alex gère à sa façon, mais ça va. Et ton comportement, tu sais déjà ce que j'en pense. La prochaine fois que tu souhaites fai** **re** **abstinence, divorce et devient moine !**

 **\- Je te promets que ça n'arrivera plus.**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour. Au delà du sexe, j'ai vraiment pensé que je ne te plaisai** **s** **plus. J'ai eu peur que l'accouchement t'ait dégoûté de moi ou que le fait d'avoir rêvé... enfin voilà.**

 **\- Je n'avais réellement pas pensé à tout ça. Je me suis di** **t** **que de un, tu ne voudrais pas, que c'était trop tôt. Ensuite j'ai entendu parlé des risques de grossesse suite à un accouchement et là je me suis di** **t** **que si ça arriv** **ait** **, alors tu m'en voudrais.**

 **\- Mais je t'en veux d'avoir agi** **s** **contre moi. C'était encore un de tes tours de manipulation... Pourquoi tu ne me parles pas ? C'est quelque chose qui nous concerne tous les deux.**

 **\- Tout ce que je voulais, c'était ne pas prendre le risque de te perdre à cause d'un deuxième bébé. J'avais moins de risques que tu me quittes à cause d'une grève du sexe.**

 **\- Mais avec deux enfants je t'aurai** **s** **quitté ? Ne sois pas idiot.**

Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, lâchant ma main et son regard se perdit dans le vide. J'attendais qu'il reprenne la parole.

 **\- J'ai eu peur je crois. Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Et puis tout est nouveau dans notre vie depuis Mila. Nous avons un autre rythme. Tu ne parles pas non plus, Bella. Je sais que tu aimes notre fille et tu es formidable avec elle, mais je ne sais pas comment tu ressens les choses. Si tu es heureuse ou effrayée... Je ne sais pas quand tu veux de l'aide ou pas... quand tu es avec Mila, c'est comme s'il y avait une bulle qui vous entour** **ait** **et moi je suis dehors.**

 **\- Je... je ne t'empêche pas d'y entrer. Je n'ai jamais refusé que tu t'occupes d'elle.**

 **\- Je sais mais je ne sais juste pas comment et quoi faire. Et ça me fait bizarre de ne pas savoir. J'ai l'habitude de diriger, Bella. Avec toi j'étais égaré par moment, tu es toujours surprenante et ce depuis le début. Maintenant il y a Mila et là je suis carrément p** **au** **mé.**

 **\- Alors tu t'es di** **t** **que contrôler et empêcher une éventuelle nouvelle grossesse t'aiderai** **t** **à reprendre les choses en main ?**

 **\- Oui.**

On nous apporta alors nos entrées, puis notre vin. Nous gardions le silence durant le service, puis je repris.

 **\- Tu as raison, je ne veux pas être de nouveau enceinte. Peut-être pas pour toujours mais je ne me vois pas accoucher encore dans neuf mois. Dans le fond, je comprends et je te remercie d'avoir pensé à ça. Concernant Mila, je l'aime, je suis heureuse avec vous deux, elle est vraiment adorable. Ok je ne suis pas folle gaga devant elle mais... non je l'aime c'est tout. J'aime être avec elle, m'en occuper et la voir changer chaque jour. Mais je suis aussi terrifiée, j'ai constamment peur de faire quelque chose de mal avec elle. J'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien pour elle... tout comme j'ai toujours eu peur de ne pas l'être pour toi.**

 **\- Tu penses encore ça ?**

 **\- Oui, tous les jours je me demande pourquoi tu m'as épousée. Tout à l'heure tu disais que je ne te voyais peut-être plus comme monsieur Parfait. Je connais tes défauts, mais je les aime autant que tes qualités. Tu m'éblouis, Edward... dans notre travail, dans notre vie privée aussi... tu m'énerves et me rends folle parfois il faut le reconnaître.**

Il sourit en coin et frotta sa joue.

 **\- On dirait bien que je fai** **s** **une crise existentielle.**

 **\- Visiblement. Et c'est moi qui te rassure alors que c'est toi qui devrai** **s** **le faire pour moi.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer et de te désirer, Isabella. Tu restes la femme la plus belle et la plus désirable de cette terre pour moi. Pour d'autres aussi je crois, mais j'évite d'y penser. Tu es** **à** **moi et je remercie le destin de t'avoir fait entrer dans ma vie. Même s'il aurait d** **û** **être plus cool avec toi par la manière dont il l'a fait.**

 **\- Et si on ne parlait plus de tout ça ? Tu as compris je pense.**

 **\- Que tu m'en voulais ? Oui. Mais je veux que tu me pardonnes.**

 **\- Et je le ferai. Mais là ça date de ce matin.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et je pari** **e** **que tu es mort de honte de t'être fait griller.**

Il soupira et baissa les yeux sur son assiette.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Si les conditions avaient été différentes, si je n'avais pas été privée pendant trois mois. Je crois que j'aurais trouvé ça très érotique et excitant.**

Il leva les yeux vers moi avec surprise.

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je te ferai une séance privée alors.**

Je ris doucement et secouai la tête.

 **\- On verra.**

 **\- Et concernant ce qui est arrivé au bureau ?**

 **\- Une impulsion, la rage, le désir... franchement nous avons fait mieux. C'était loin d'être chouette.**

 **\- Mais tu ne regrettes pas.**

 **\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu es sérieux quand tu dis que tu fais un crise existentielle ? Où est le Edward que je connais ? Sûr de lui et tout ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Là je veux juste m'assurer que ça va entre nous.**

 **\- Tu veux savoir si on couchera ensemble ce soir ?! Je me trompe ?**

Il allait répondre quand un homme s'arrêta à notre hauteur. Edward soupira avant d'offrir un sourire de façade.

 **\- Monsieur Thomson ! Bonsoir.**

 **\- Bonsoir, monsieur Cullen. Madame.**

Je hochai la tête en souriant. Je crois qu'il s'agissait du directeur. Il se tourna de nouveau vers mon mari.

 **\- Tout** **s** **e passe bien ?**

 **\- C'est parfait oui. Comme toujours.**

 **\- J'ai entendu par** **lé de** **ce qui** **s** **'était pas** **s** **é un peu plus tôt. Je suis sincèrement navré de cet incident.**

 **\- Moi également. Mais je vous connais et je connais votre établissement** **.** **J** **e n'en tiendrai pas co** **mpt** **e, pas en vers vous en tout cas.**

 **\- Nous avons discuté avec monsieur McClay, il ne portera pas plainte.**

 **\- Parfait. Il vaut mieux pour lui.**

 **\- Son comportement ét** **ait** **inapproprié et notre barman confirme les faits. Nous nous excusons encore une fois.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Je tiens juste à passer la soirée avec ma femme, pour son anniversaire, en tête à tête maintenant.**

 **\- Bien sûr, cela va de soi. S'il vous plaît...**

Il appela l'un des serveurs qui se précipita vers nous.

 **\- Pour l'anniversaire de madame vous apporterez la meilleure bouteille de champagne de notre cave. Et monsieur, madame Cullen, pour nous excuser nous vous offrons le room service de ce soir, quoi que vous commandiez, c'est offert.**

Le room service ? Je regardai Edward avec surprise, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en secouant la tête, mais il répondit au directeur.

 **\- C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Je vous en pri** **e** **. Passez une bonne soirée dans notre établissement. Madame, bon anniversaire.**

 **\- Merci, monsieur.**

Il sourit et nous laissa.

 **\- Le room service ?**

 **\- Et bien, ça devait être une surprise mais...**

 **\- Je n'ai pas de pyjama.**

 **\- Ne t'en fai** **s** **pas, je te tiendrai chaud d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

 **\- Et le travail demain ?**

 **\- Nous passerons nous changer à la maison avant d'aller au bureau.**

 **\- Merci, chéri.**

Il leva son verre vers moi, nous trinquâmes et la conversation dériva sur mes parents et sa famille qui m'avaient souhaité mon anniversaire. Puis nous parlâmes des fêtes de Noël avec qui et où les fêter. Au final rien ne fut décidé. Chez nous, chez mes parents, chez les siens... chez ses grands-parents ? J'optais pour aller à Dallas, chez ses grands-parents, il y avait la place et c'était un terrain plutôt neutre, Edward voulait aller à Seattle, il avait toujours son appartement là-bas. Nous parlâmes ensuite de prendre des vacances au printemps, il allait falloir réfléchir à ça aussi.

\- **Oh je n'en peux plus, tu veux finir mon dessert ?**

 **\- Je suis toujours volontaire pour un dessert.**

 **\- Je m'en doutais.**

Je lui donnai mon assiette et m'enfonçai dans mon siège. Je regardais autour de moi, la salle se vidait mais mon regard tomba sur un couple de personnes âgées, ils discutaient, l'homme écoutait avec attention la femme, leurs mains étaient liées l'une à l'autre. Je souris.

 **\- Peut-être que c'est l'anniversaire de l'un deux.**

Je regardai Edward, il était lui aussi tourné vers le couple.

 **\- Peut-être. Dans quarante ans, tu me ramèneras ici ?**

 **\- Je t'emmènerai où tu veux. On réserve maintenant ?**

 **\- Non... Mila nous aura peut-être déjà enfermés dans une maison de retraite.**

 **\- Pourquoi elle ferait ça ?**

 **\- Parce que nous serons vieux, parce que tu râleras sur tes mots croisés, que ta jeunesse te manquera... que je serais sourde à force de t'avoir entendu râler...**

 **\- Non, tu ne seras pas sourde, tu le feras exprès. Ça serait juste une diversion pour ne pas m'entendre radoter.**

 **\- Possible oui. Sûrement même. En quarante ans j'aurai assez donné !**

Il rit et se leva de table. Il tendit la main vers moi, je m'en saisis et me levai à mon tour. Il m'attira contre lui et m'embrassa.

- **Tu sais, même si notre fille nous jette en pension pour vieux, j'en serai heureux du moment que tu sois à mes côtés.**

 **\- Même si je fais semblant d'être sourde ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et le jour o** **ù** **je mourrais ?**

 **\- Je te suivrai. Si tu pars la première, ma vie cessera avec la tienne. Mais cette conversation devien** **t** **morbide, je n'aime pas ça. Viens...**

Il prit ma main et se dirigea vers la sortie du restaurant. Je ne le suivais pas.

 **\- Bébé ?**

 **\- Promets-moi une chose. Je sais que la vie peut-être courte, elle peut s'arrêter d'un moment à l'autre.**

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Edward, promets** **-** **moi que si demain il m'arrive quelque chose, tu prendras soins de Mila. Ne la laisse pas seule.**

 **\- Isabella pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **\- S'il te plaît. Tu viens de dire que si je partais, tu me suivrais.**

 **\- Oui mais...**

 **\- Si je pars demain, pleure** **-** **moi, mais ne me suis pas. Prends soin de notre petite fille.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu penses à ça ?**

 **\- Nous venons d'évoquer le sujet.**

 **\- Je n'abandonnerai pas notre fille. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à me quitter avant les soixante dix prochaines années. Tu m'entends ? Maintenant efface cet air triste de ton visage et suis moi. Profitons de notre soirée.**

 **\- Oui. Elle va bien ? Alex t'a donné des nouvelles** **?**

 **\- En fait tu es une vraie mère poule ! Qui l'aurait cru.**

Il se rassit sur son siège, sortit son portable et appela Alex en face time. Ce dernier répondit avec le sourire.

 **\- Salut, beau gosse !**

 **\- Bella est là ma colombe, ne nous grille pas lapin !**

Alex rit, moi aussi et j'allai m'asseoir sur les genoux d'Edward, je me moquais des regards surpris autour de nous.

\- **Bella salut ! Voilà le trio est réuni !**

Je fronçai les sourcils, il faisait référence à mon rêve érotique. Edward pouffa mais le gronda.

 **\- S'il te plaît, Alex, il n'y a rien de drôle. Bella voulait savoir comment ça allait avec Mila ?**

 **\- Je l'ai vendue à des trafiquants d'enfants mexicains. Blonde aux yeux bleus, ça rapporte un max !**

 **\- Vire** **-** **le, Edward...**

Edward sourit et Alex reprit.

 **\- Je plaisante. Elle va bien, elle a mangé, elle a eu un bain, sa couche est propre... je viens de la coucher là ! Attends... elle dort pas encore, je l'entends dans le baby phone.**

Il monta les escaliers de l'appartement et entra dans la chambre de ma fille. Il plaça le téléphone au-dessus d'elle, elle ne dormait effectivement pas. Je souris.

 **\- Mila, ma chérie ? C'est maman. Tu m'entends, ma puce ?**

Elle s'agita et se mit à gazouiller en regardant autour d'elle.

 **\- Papa et moi te souhaitons une bonne nuit. Fai** **s** **vivre une nuit infernale à tonton Alex, pleure autant que tu veux jusqu'à demain matin ! Ne le laisse pas dormir. Je serai très fière de toi et papa aussi. Et Brad Pitt, je sais que tu es dans le coin... plante tes griffes autant de fois que tu veux dans les jambes d'Alex, s'il ferme les yeux, va le réveiller. Tu feras ça pour moi ?**

Le téléphone bougea et Alex apparut.

 **\- Tu sais que je t'entends ? Tu es cruelle !**

 **\- Passe** **-** **moi ma fille !**

Il tourna de nouveau le téléphone vers Mila.

 **\- A demain, ma chérie. Je t'aime fort, fort, fort, ma petite souris.**

Edward tourna l'appareil vers lui.

 **\- Hey ma grande, moi aussi je t'aime fort. À demain et surtout, à propos de ce que t'a dit ta mère... fai** **s-** **le, écoute** **-la** **!**

J'éclatai de rire et Alex réapparut à l'écran.

 **\- Je vous déteste !**

 **\- Merci de la garder ce soir, Alex. Tu es un véritable ami !**

 **\- C'est ça ouais. Allez bonne soirée !**

 **\- A toi aussi merci pour tout !**

Il nous sourit et Edward coupa la vidéo et embrassa mon épaule et le haut de mon dos découvert.

 **\- Rassurée, bébé ?**

 **\- Oui. Je n'étais pas réellement inquiète, je voulais juste savoir.**

 **\- Hum... Est-ce qu'on y va maintenant ?**

\- **Oui.**

Je me levai et nous sortîmes du restaurant pour rejoindre la réception. Edward leur demanda juste d'ajouter l'addition de notre repas sur la facture totale. Il m'entraîna ensuite vers les ascenseurs.

 **\- Tu te souviens, chérie ?**

 **\- Premier déplacement à New York pour moi. Nous n'étions pas ensemble. J'ai passé un séjour incroyable malgré l'enjeu à l'époque. La découverte de la ville à vélo, les dîners... notre nuit blanche à travailler sur le projet New York pour E.C Design. Tu as disparu aussi, je t'ai cherché partout.**

 **\- Je me suis confié à toi, je t'ai avoué mes sentiments. Tu as pris la fuite, tu m'as blessé...**

 **\- Mais je t'ai embrassé. Je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma vie.**

Il hocha la tête et nous sortîmes à notre étage.

 **\- Depuis ce jour tu me rends heureux à chaque instant. Tout à commencé ici..**

Il montra la porte de notre chambre, elle ressemblait à toutes les autres mais je savais.

 **\- Est-ce que c'est... la chambre de notre première fois ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai loué celle d'à côté aussi.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Elle fait partie de notre histoire aussi.**

Il nous fit entrer dans la chambre, maintenant je la reconnaissais, rien n'avait changé. Je souris et fis le tour sans oublier de passer par la porte communicante. Je le revoyais assis sur le fauteuil, fou de rage parce que j'avais été à Coney Island sans le prévenir. Mon regard tomba sur le lit, il y avait un paquet posé dessus. Je me tournai vers mon mari, il m'observait, les mains dans les poches en souriant. Il fit un signe de tête afin de m'inciter à aller ouvrir le paquet.

 **\- Encore un cadeau ?**

 **\- J'ai celui-ci depuis quelque jours déjà. Tu veux attendre Noël ?**

 **\- Non !**

Il rit et je m'assis sur le lit pour découvrir ce que contenait le paquet. Il y avait un écrin dedans, je l'ouvris et j'y trouvai un bracelet en argent, au milieu du bijou se trouvait trois petite lettres en diamant, B.E.M, un petit saphir séparait chaque lettre. Bella, Edward et Mila. À côté du M, il y avait une petite breloque, je ris en voyant que c'était la tête d'un chat. Même mon Brad Pitt était représenté.

 **\- Même le chat...**

 **\- Il est notre famille lui aussi. Tu aimes ?**

 **\- Je crois que je vais pleurer... Merci, il est magnifique... il va avec le collier que tu m'as offert avant que Mila arrive j'imagine ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai choisi les mêmes couleurs exprès.**

Il s'approcha de moi se mit à genoux en prenant le bracelet. Je tendis mon poignet et il attacha le bijou.

 **\- Bon anniversaire, mon amour.**

Il leva les yeux vers moi, je caressai sa joue râpeuse à cause de la barbe de trois jours qu'il portait constamment maintenant.

\- **Merci... merci pour la soirée et les cadeaux...**

 **\- Rien que pour toi... tout pour toi..**

 **\- Sauf ma tenue, ma coiffure et mes chaussures. Ça c'est pour toi.**

 **\- Pour toi aussi, cinquante, cinquante. Et les sous** **-** **vêtements ?**

 **\- Oh, ils sont jolie mais... j'ai préféré mettre une culotte en coton, c'est plus agréable !**

Il rit et ses mains se posèrent sur mes cuisses qu'il caressa à travers le tissu de ma robe.

 **\- Menteuse... je sens les attaches. Et quand bien même, j'ai l'espoir de très vite te voir nue ! Dans le fond, peu importe ce que tu portes là dessous.**

 **\- De l'espoir ?**

 **\- Je crois que c'est pas gagné. Tu m'en veux toujours.**

Je me levai après avoir embrassé son front. Il sourit puis s'assit sur le lit tandis que je me postais face à lui.

 **\- Aurais-je l'air d'une sorte de... comment dire... traînée si je disais « oui je t'en veux toujours » mais que je faisais ça ?**

Je fis alors tomber ma robe à mes pieds. La respiration de mon mari s'accéléra, je ne portais que les dessous qu'il m'avait offert et mes chaussures à talon. Je plaçai mes mains sur mes hanches, bombant légèrement mon torse pour faire ressortir ma poitrine nue.

- **Euh... non... tu ne serais pas une traînée.**

 **\- Même si je dis que je suis encore furieuse après toi et que pourtant je veux ça ?**

J'allai m'asseoir sur ses genoux et déposai une multitude de baisers le long de sa mâchoire.

 **\- Tu veux quoi ?**

 **\- Toi... toute la nuit !**

Il tira doucement sur ma tresse de façon à me faire pencher en arrière. Il embrassa mon cou puis ma poitrine.

 **\- Tu ne seras jamais une traînée, Bella... quoi que tu me demandes de faire. D'ailleurs... exige ce que tu veux et je le ferai. Ce soir, cette nuit je suis à tes ordres.**

Il lâcha mes cheveux et posa simplement ses mains sur mes cuisses, attendant que je le commande.

- **Bien... voyons... commande à boire et à mang** **er** **.**

Je me levai.

- **Moi je vais prendre un bain. Toute seule. Je pense que tu peux louer un film, je serai très longue !**

Je lui souris et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain après avoir enlever mes chaussures. Edward avait l'air sonné, puis il reprit de la constance car je le sentis arriver à grand pas vers moi. L'instant d'après je ne touchais plus le sol, il avait passé un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre dans mon dos. Il souriait.

 **\- Non ! Pas question ! Ma proposition était nulle ! Je la retire ! Une autre fois peut-être.**

 **\- Alors pas de bain ?**

 **\- Demain matin, pour soulag** **er** **tes courbatures après que je me sois occupé de toi comme il se doit !**

 **\- Nous verrons cela.**

Il sourit et sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne. Il me laissa tomber sur le lit de la suite qui avait été mienne lors de notre première venue à New York, nous irons dans l'autre pièce plus tard j'imagine... pour le moment toutes mes pensées commençaient à se faire floues.

* * *

 **Et voilààààà.**

 **à la semaine prochaine**

 **Bises**

 **Lexi.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bonsoir !**

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Merci à ma team Bêta pour la correction !**

 **Merci à vous pour vos review !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **\- Hum... D'ward... R** **é** **veil...**

Le réveil de son téléphone sonnait depuis presque dix minutes et ça commençait à m'énerver. Edward remua dans le lit en grognant sans pour autant se lever.

 **\- J'sais pas où l'est...**

 **\- C'est l'tiens, cherche.**

 **-** **Fait chier.**

Doucement, je le poussai hors du lit. Il finit par se lever pour partir à la recherche de son portable.

 **\- Il est où** **c** **e putain de portable ? Bella ?**

 **\- Je sais pas.**

 **\- Elle me so** **u** **le cette putain de sonnerie ! Siri, ta gueule, connard !**

Je pouffai de rire, Siri était une sorte d'assistant dans son téléphone. On lui parlait et il répondait plus ou moins à nos demandes. Sauf que cette fois, ça ne fonctionna pas, le téléphone sonnait toujours.

- **C'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce que j'en ai foutu !?**

 **\- Suis le son ! Arrête de parler...**

 **\- Oh ça va, toi, t'es au lit !**

Je souris et m'allongeai sur le dos pour m'étirer. La nuit avait été courte, très courte. Edward m'avait fait l'amour à peut être partout dans les deux chambres, autant consommer ce que nous avions payé... mais comme à chaque fois qu'Edward manquait de sommeil, eh bien, il était de mauvaise humeur.

 **\- Ah, ça y est ! Ferme** **-** **l** **a,** **toi !**

Il éteignit la sonnerie et je me redressai dans le lit. Nu comme un vers, Edward passa ses mains sur son visage comme si ça allait mieux le réveiller. Il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et s'étira à son tour en bâillant. N'y résistant pas, je me levai et courus à toute vitesse me jeter contre lui, les bras autour de son cou et mes jambes autour de sa taille.

 **\- Bordel...**

Il bougea à peine suite à cet assaut. Il se contenta de me soutenir en posant ses mains en haut de mes cuisses.

 **\- Tu es d** **ebout** **depuis trois minutes et tu as déjà atteint ton quota de vulgarités pour la journée !**

 **\- Je fais ce que je veux.**

 **\- Que je ne t'en** **tende** **plus jurer, compris ?**

 **\- Promis.**

Je ne le croyais pas une seconde mais je l'embrassai.

- **Bonjour, mon amour. Bien dormi ?**

 **\- Très bien et vous, chère femme ?**

 **\- Oui. Peut-être pas assez mais ça va.**

 **\- Tu as faim ? On commande et on prend une douche en attendant ?**

 **\- D'accord.**

Il s'avança vers le téléphone sans me lâcher. Il s'assit sur le lit, moi sur ses genoux.

 **\- Tu veux quoi ?**

 **\- Thé avec des pancakes, de la confiture, du chocolat, des fruits, du sirop...**

 **\- Ok, ça marche.**

Il se saisit alors du téléphone de la chambre et passa commande tandis que j'embrassais son cou et caressais son torse. Il était toujours en communication quand je me mis à remuer mes hanches contre les siennes, il me sourit et sa main de libre vint capturer l'un de mes seins. Quand ma main vint s'enrouler sur son membre, il ferma les yeux et serra les mâchoires tandis que je le caressais.

 **\- S'il vous plaît, mettez une double dose de pancakes... ma femme est... gourmande !**

Je pouffai et me relevai légèrement afin de l'introduire en moi. Il siffla et sa main délaissa mon sein pour venir se poser dans le creux de mes reins et accompagner mes mouvements. Il finit par raccrocher et poussa un grognement en se laissant tomber en arrière sur le lit. Je posai mes mains sur son torse, les siennes étaient sur mes hanches.

\- **Donc... je suis gourmande ?**

 **\- Combien de fois cette nuit ? Et là encore...**

 **\- Tu te plain** **s** **?**

 **\- Non... mais si je finis tou** **t** **sec, ça sera ta faute !**

Je ris et l'embrassai avant de me relever. Je pris ses mains et les fis remonter jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il me caressa alors que je continuais à onduler sur lui. Le plaisir commençait à m'envahir totalement, Edward était sur le point de retourner la situation, dans quelques secondes il me dominerait, il aimait quand c'était lui qui nous donnait l'orgasme.

 **\- Bella...**

Avant qu'il ne bouge, je repris ses mains dans les miennes, il ouvrit les yeux jusque-là mi-clos, puis il observa ses mains entre les miennes glisser sur mon ventre, je dirigeai l'une dans elle sur ma cuisse et l'autre à notre point de jonction. Je lâchai ses mains et il me regarda comme s'il était apeuré, comme un ado confronté pour la première fois à la situation. Je lui souris.

 **\- Touche** **-** **moi...**

 **\- T'es sûre ?**

 **\- Totalement, oui. Touche** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Bébé... ?**

 **\- Je suis prête.**

Timidement, son pouce effleura mon clitoris, je gémis tout en frissonnant. Voyant que je ne paniquais pas, il se mit à me caresser. J'avais oublié ce que ça faisait, les sensations que ça ajoutait. Je ne mis pas longtemps à jouir sous les caresses encore minimalistes de mon mari. Encore tremblante sous l'effet de l'orgasme, Edward bascula, me coucha sur le matelas et atteignit le plaisir, lui aussi, après deux coups reins. Il chuchota mon prénom et mit sa tête dans mon cou. Hébétée par tout ça, je caressai distraitement son dos le temps de reprendre conscience.

\- **Chérie ?**

 **\- Je vais bien. Très bien même.**

Il roula à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Il m'observait comme s'il attendait une explication.

- **Tu sais, quand tout le monde** **a** **parl** **é** **de ses fantasmes et de ce qu'il aimait au lit... je me suis rendue compte que notre vie sexuelle ne devait pas vraiment t'épanouir...**

 **\- Isabella ! Je t'...**

 **\- Non chut... laisse** **-** **moi finir ! Ça fait trois ans, bientôt quatre, qu'ils nous ont agressé** **s** **. Je ne fais plus de cauchemars, plus aussi violents qu'avant en tout cas, je vais mieux. Et je veux plus.**

 **\- Plus ?**

 **\- Entre nous. Je t'aime et j'avoue que notre sexualité me convenait jusque** **-** **là. Mais je ne sais pas... le fait que tout le monde en parle aussi librement m'a fait réalis** **er** **qu'il fallait que je me réveille.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu racontes à tout le monde notre intimité. Moi, ça me convient aussi comme ça.**

 **\- Convien** **s,** **oui... mais tu ne veux pas plus ? Au moins retrouv** **er** **ce que nous faisions avant notre mariage ?**

 **\- Je suis déjà heureux que tu n'aies pas abandonné le sexe après cette deuxième agression.**

 **\- Je ne veux plus être cette fille apeurée et angoissée, Edward. Je veux aller de l'avant. Je ne dis pas que ce soir tu me banderas** **l** **es yeux et m** **'** **attacheras** **l** **es chevilles et** **l** **es poignets, non... mais je voudrais que tu recommences à me toucher et à m'embrasser... et plus uniquement sur le haut de mon corps.**

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et son pouce caressa ma pommette, son regard sondait le mien.

- **Tu es vraiment prête ?**

 **\- Petit à petit, oui. Je te promets, qu'un jour, tu n'auras plus à te contrôler et que tu pourras totalement et entièrement me dominer.**

 **\- Dans la vie de tous les jours aussi ?**

 **\- Non... juste quelques fois au lit !**

Il sourit et m'embrassa.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui** **s** **'est passé ? Deux mois sans sexe et tu t'envoles ?**

 **\- Non... même si j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir.**

 **\- Alors quoi ?**

 **\- Mila...**

 **\- Mila ?**

 **\- Je suis devenue une mère et... je veux être forte pour elle, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voi** **e** **angoissée, je veux pas qu'elle me voi** **e** **faible. Je l'aime, je l'aime tellement fort... je ne veux pas l'élever dans la peur du monde, je veux qu'elle soit fière de moi, je voudrais être un exemple pour elle, comme mes parents le sont pour moi. Je ne peux plus me cach** **er** **derrière toi pour tout et pour rien. Je veux être forte pour ma fille et ne surtout pas lui transmett** **re** **mes angoisses. Je sais à quel point c'est douloureux et je ne veux pas ça pour elle...**

Edward essuya les larmes sur mes joues. Jamais je n'aurais pensé aimer aussi fort mon bébé et je voulais être digne d'elle. Je voulais qu'elle voie en moi une mère confiante et pas une mère apeurée dès qu'il y a plus de trois inconnus dans une pièce.

 **\- Tu sais, Mila ne nous verra jamais faire l'amour.**

Je souris.

 **\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?**

 **\- Parce que parler d'elle... penser à elle** **m'envoie** **des vagues d'amour bien plus fortes que ce à quoi je m'attendai** **s** **.**

 **\- Tu ne t'attendais à rien.**

 **\- Justement. Edward, si j'en suis arrivée là c'est grâce à toi. Si je n'ai pas sombré dans la dépression c'est pour toi, parce que tu étais là. Maintenant Mila entre dans l'équation et, pour vous deux, je veux reprendre totalement confiance en moi et ça passe par le sexe, même si Mila n'a pas à le savoir, je suis d'accord. Mais ça y joue.**

 **\- Je suis terriblement fier de toi, bébé. Parce que tu es une mère incroyable et une épouse formidable. Tu seras un exemple pour Mila, j'en suis persuadé.** **T** **u es déjà quelqu'un de fort. Tu aurais pu t'effondrer l** **e** **soir de ta première agression, ne pas te relever à cause des Black et de la mort de Jacob. Tu as surmonté nos sept mois de séparation imposés par ma mère, même si tu as failli craquer... il y a eu la deuxième attaque... pourtant, nous nous sommes mariés peu de temps après et nous avons même eu une nuit de noce. La dernière épreuve était ta grossesse, mais là aussi tu as réussi. Un jour, peut-être, Mila connaîtra ton histoire et elle ne pourra pas faire autrement que t'admirer. Tu es déjà une femme forte et tu seras bien entendu l'exemple parfait pour notre fille.**

 **\- Mais tu m'aideras à m'améliorer ?**

 **\- Depuis le premi** **er** **jour, je m'efforce de t'aider à avancer, je ne te lâcherai pas maintenant. Tes traumatismes seront toujours là, nous n'oublierons pas, mais nous les surmonterons.**

 **\- Le docteur Monfort dit que je suis presque au sommet de la montagne. Je lui ai parlé de mes envies.**

 **\- Elle a raison. Tu y es presque.**

 **\- Et si je tombe une nouvelle fois ?**

 **\- Je ne peux pas porter ton fardeau mais je peux te porter toi !**

 **\- Tu paraphrases Sam le hobbit dans un moment pareil ?**

 **\- L'idée est là. Et il ne dit pas tout à fait ça.**

Enfin quasiment quand même. Je souris et me lovai contre lui. Il me câlina jusqu'à ce qu'on frappa à la porte, il alla enfiler un peignoir et j'allai prendre une douche ultra rapide avant de le rejoindre pour le petit-dé ne reparlâmes pas de ce que je lui avais confié. Il savait et les choses suivraient leur cours maintenant. Prêt, Edward prit à son tour sa douche, moi je remis ma robe et il me donna sa veste, il n'avait pas prévu de rechange. Après un dernier tour dans les chambres, nous quittâmes l'hôtel. Nous saluâmes Paul puis il nous conduisit chez nous.

 **\- Tu viens au bureau ?**

 **\- Peut-être cet après midi, oui. Je dois voir deux ou trois choses avec Margot.**

 **\- Je vais essayer de finir de bonne heure. Je n'ai pas franchement envie de bosser aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Fatigué ?**

 **\- Non, ça va. Tu as su faire passer ma mauvaise humeur.**

 **\- Pour le moment.**

 **\- Oui.**

Arrivés chez nous, je fronçai les sourcils en entendant les pleurs de Mila à l'étage.

 **\- Alex ?**

Pas de réponse. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite et Edward appela notre ami plus fort, toujours sans réponse. Je me débarrassai alors de mes chaussures et courus à l'étage d'où venaient les pleurs, Edward sur mes talons. Dans la chambre de ma fille, je trouvai Alex portant mon bébé et en train de faire les cent pas tout en tentant de la calmer.

 **\- Alex !**

 **\- Oh, seigneur, vous êtes là !**

 **\- On t'a appel** **é,** **qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

Je pris ma fille contre moi, Alex était complètement déboussolé.

 **\- J'ai pas entendu et je sais pas** **.** **T** **out** **s** **'est bien passé et là ça fait vingt minutes qu'elle pleure... Elle n'a pas voulu** **de** **son biberon, sa couche est propre, elle n'a pas de fièvre... je lui ai rien fait, ni Brad Pitt... je ne sais pas. Je suis désolé.**

J'embrassai la tête de ma fille et séchai ses larmes avec ma main tout en la berçant.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, ma chérie ? Regarde, tout va bien, maman est là... papa aussi. Tonton Alex** **s** **'est bien occupé de toi... Pourquoi tu pleures, mon amour ? Allez, calme** **-** **toi... Respire Mila...**

Elle pleurait si fort qu'elle en devenait toute rouge et qu'elle manquait de souffle. J'essayais de ne surtout pas paniquer. Je la mis alors contre moi, sa tête dans mon cou. Je regardai Edward en continuant de la bercer.

 **\- Va faire couler un bain pour nous deux, s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Ok.**

Il sortit en vitesse de la chambre. Alex me regardait avec désolation. Je lui souris.

\- **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'y es pour rien.**

 **\- Ouais, mais ça me fait mal au cœur... je ne comprends pas.**

 **\- T'es un amour. Mila, trésor... tout va bien.**

Je la câlinai tout en me baladant dans la pièce, elle pleurait moins, mais elle pleurait quand même. Edward m'appela pour me dire que le bain était prêt. J'allai le rejoindre et il prit Mila pour la déshabiller le temps que j'enlève ma robe, je ne gardai que ma culotte. Je m'immergeai ensuite dans l'eau et Edward me redonna notre fille. Assise dans la baignoire, je ne soutenais mon bébé que par la tête à l'aide de mes deux mains, je la laissais flotter. Peu à peu, elle se calma et ses pleurs laissèrent place à quelques sursauts de sanglots sans larmes.

 **\- Bah voilà, ma chérie... ça va mieux. Allez, c'est fini, plus de larmes.**

Mila regarda autour d'elle, ses poings se desserrèrent et je la sentis se détendre peu à peu. La maintenant d'une main, je caressai sa joue.

 **\- Regarde, ma puce, maman est là, papa n'est pas loin... on est tous les trois. Il n'y a pas de souci.**

Elle se mit à remuer les jambes dans l'eau, puis ses bras. Elle poussa un petit cri et nous faisait maintenant des sourires. Je la rapprochai pour la prendre contre moi et l'embrassai.

- **C'est bien, allez, ma petite souris, on va sortir maintenant, faire un câlin à papa, aller rassurer Alex... et puis il faut que tu manges. Ce matin, on reste toutes les deux et cet après** **-** **midi, on ira voir papa au travail. On sort ? Edward ? Chéri ?**

Mon mari entra dans la salle de bain et s'approcha de nous, il s'accroupit à côté de la baignoire et caressa la tête de Mila qui le regardait.

 **\- Bah alors, mon cœur ? Ça va mieux ? On dirait, oui... c'est bien le bain avec maman ? Ah, je préfère te voir sourire.**

 **\- On va sortir, tu la prends ?**

 **\- Ouais, attends...**

Il se releva pour aller chercher une serviette et réceptionna Mila qui se remit à pleurnicher comme à chaque fois qu'elle sortait du bain. Edward l'embrassa.

 **\- Non Mila, ne pleure pas. Viens, on va s'habiller. C'est bon, Bella ?**

 **\- Oui, oui, je vais m'en sortir, vas-y qu'elle n'attrape pas froid. Vérifie quand même qu'elle n'** **a** **pas de fièvre**

 **\- Ok.**

Il sortit de la salle de bain, moi, je m'enroulai dans ma serviette et allai m'habiller pour la journée. Une fois prête, je descendis, Edward était toujours avec Mila, je trouvai Alex dans le salon, complètement déboussolé.

 **\- Hey, Alex...**

 **\- Comment elle va ?**

 **\- Bien, elle a juste fait une crise de larmes. Ce n'est rien. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.**

 **\- Comment tu as su pour le bain ?**

 **\- Elle adore l'eau, elle n'est jamais aussi calme que dans son bain, alors... j'ai tenté le coup. Tu as mangé ?**

 **\- Non, mais ça va être l'heure d'y aller.**

 **\- Edward n'est pas prêt encore, viens prendre un petit** **-** **déjeuner.**

 **\- Merci.**

J'allai dans la cuisine avec lui et lui sortis de quoi prendre un bon petit-déjeuner.

 **\- Bella, j'ai un service à te demander... C'est personnel.**

 **\- Vas-y.**

 **\- Non pas maintenant mais... on peut déjeuner ensemble ?**

 **\- Oui, si tu veux. Edward** **a** **quelque chose de prévu pour ce midi ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Alors je viendrai pour 12h30, je lui laisserai Mila et nous irons quelque part. Je dois passer au bureau de toute façon. C'est grave ?**

 **\- J'ai besoin de ton rein !**

Je souris et il reprit.

 **\- Non, rien de grave mais je ne voudrais pas qu'on soit interrompus.**

 **\- D'accord. Tu ne démissionnes pas ?**

 **\- Non plus.**

 **\- Alors cool. Tiens, mange.**

À cet instant, Edward entra dans la cuisine, Mila était habillée et lui aussi s'était changé.

- **De la fièvre ?**

 **\- Non, rien.**

 **\- Super. Tiens son biberon.**

Il s'installa et donna à manger à Mila qui semblait affamée. Alex reprit la parole.

 **\- Alors votre soirée ?**

 **\- Edward** **a** **cassé le nez d'un type. Mais c'était bien !**

 **\- Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?**

Edward sourit et répondit.

 **\- On a croisé McClay. Il a tripoté Bella, je lui ai dit d'arrêt** **er** **, il a continué, j'ai cogné.**

 **\- Oh, bah, bien fait pour lui ! Ce n'était qu'une question de temps** **avant** **qu'il en prenne une.**

 **\- Je crois qu'il ne viendra plus nous faire chi... embêter ! Il ne viendra plus nous embêter !**

Il me regarda en souriant, il s'était rattrapé de justesse. Je le félicitai.

 **\- C'est bien, chéri, tu progresses.**

 **\- Soi** **s** **fière de moi, c'est pas facile.**

Je secouai la tête, cette fois serait une exception, j'en étais sûre. D'ailleurs, ma théorie se confirma dès que son téléphone sonna.

 **\- Ah, merde, putain. Tiens, Bella.**

 **\- Pas de quoi être fière longtemps !**

Il grimaça, me donna Mila et sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour répondre en rejoignant le salon.

 **\- Je crois qu'il va être l'heure d'y aller. Merci Bella, pour le petit** **-** **déjeuner.**

 **\- De rien. Tu veux manger où ce midi ?**

 **\- Peu importe.**

 **\- Chinois ?**

 **\- Très bien, oui. Alle** **z,** **petite princesse Mila. À tout à l'heure ? Tu m'en veux pas pour ce matin ?**

Mila le regarda et lui offrit un sourire. Alex l'embrassa alors sur le front.

 **\- Très trop mignonne. Tu es la seule fille dont je suis tombé amoureux !**

Je souris et Edward arriva.

 **\- Alex ? Il faut y aller.**

 **\- Oui, j'arrive.** **À** **ce midi, les filles.**

Il quitta la cuisine et Edward s'approcha de nous.

\- **Je t'appelle quand je suis au bureau.**

 **\- Oui, d'accord. Ne te fâche pas, mais à midi, je déjeune avec Alex. Tu garderas ta fille ?**

 **\- On se fera un tête** **-** **à** **-** **tête, elle et moi. Il veu** **t** **quoi ?**

 **\- Me parler d'un truc. Je ne sais pas de quoi.**

 **\- Rien de grave ? Il part ?**

 **\- Non. J'ai demandé la même chose.**

 **\- Tu me raconteras ?**

 **\- Sauf s'il ne veut pas.**

 **\- Je négocierai ça. Il faut que j'y aille. Je vous aime, mes amours, à tout à l'heure.**

Il nous embrassa et je me retrouvai avec Mila. Je m'occupai d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, ensuite je me plongeai dans le travail. À 12h30, j'arrivai dans les bureaux, j'allai directement voir Edward.

 **\- Salut, on dérange ?**

 **\- Non, non, non. Entre, je finis juste un mail. Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui. Tu as vu, je t'ai envoyé le nouveau contrat pour le chantier naval.**

 **-Ok, merci. Je vais faire une réunion avec tout le monde pour faire un point. Je voudrais que tu viennes.**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

J'allai m'asseoir sur l'un des canapés et pris Mila pour lui enlever son manteau.

 **\- Edward, j'ai réfléchi** **,** **une nounou ou la crèche.**

 **\- Ah et ?**

 **\- J'ai discuté avec pas mal de nos employés, homme et femme, beaucoup ont des enfants en bas** **-** **âge.**

Il arrêta de taper sur son clavier et tourna la tête vers moi.

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Non, attends. Je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec le sport. Mais c'est difficile de faire garder son enfant, j'en ai beaucoup parlé avec un peu tout le monde.**

 **\- Et alors ?**

\- **Pourquoi on ne créerai** **t** **pas une crèche d'entreprise ? On garanti** **t** **à nos emplo** **yés** **un mode de garde pour leurs enfants, plus de problèmes d'horaires, de retards à cause du trafi** **c** **parce qu'il fallait faire un détour... plus de congés demandés parce que le petit n'a pas de place ce jour** **-** **là en crèche ou je ne sais pas... plus d'absentéisme. Ça** **fidélisera** **nos employés, les sécurisera... Pour toi et moi, c'est pareil. On part de la maison ensemble, pas de détour... on la dépose pour la journée dans nos locaux, on bosse et le soir pas besoin de partir en avance ou de s'inquiéter. Et puis elle sera avec d'autres enfants, comme tu le veux, et elle sera près de nous, comme moi je le veux.**

 **\- On la ferai** **t** **où cette crèche ?**

 **\- Il y a encore des espaces de bureaux à vendre ici. À l'étage du dessus même. J'ai fai** **t** **des recherches ce matin.**

 **\- Je vois ça. Tu as des documents ? Je ne di** **t** **pas oui ni non, mais tu as regardé le temps qu'il faut pour** **la créer** **? Les papiers qu'il faut, les agrégations ?**

 **\- Oui. Ça peut être rapide. Nous remplissons toutes les conditions. Qu'en penses-tu ?**

 **\- Je dois lire tes papiers mais l'idée n'est pas mauvaise. Je serais plutôt d'accord mais il ne faut pas que nous soyons perdant dans cette histoire.**

 **\- Je t'ai tout imprimé.**

 **\- Depuis quand tu réfléchis à ça ?**

 **\- Depuis que tu m'as demandé de choisir. Et quand j'ai une idée en tête...**

 **\- Je sais, oui. Je regarde ça tout à l'heure, je te donne une réponse au plus vite.**

 **\- Super. Pour Mila tout est prêt. J'y vais.**

J'embrassai ma fille, la remis dans sa nacelle et approchai d'Edward pour lui donner les papiers.

\- **Tiens, bonne lecture.**

 **\- Merci, chérie. Déjeune bien.**

 **\- Toi aussi. Je t'aime.**

Il m'embrassa et, après un dernier bisous à ma fille, j'allai rejoindre Alex.

 **\- Prêt ?**

 **\- Oui, madame.**

 **\- Alors allons-y. J'ai réservé.**

 **\- Parfait.**

Sur le trajet jusqu'au restaurant, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien, mais une fois installés et même servis, je posai la question.

 **\- Alors, dis-moi ce que je peux faire pour toi.**

 **\- Tu te souviens que j'ai parlé de Nate.**

 **\- Ton premier petit** **-** **copain, oui.**

 **\- E** **h** **bien, penser à lui m'a poussé à lui reparl** **er** **. Nous sommes en contact presque tous les jours. Un texto, un mail... on s'appelle aussi.**

 **\- C'est bien. Non ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu l'aimes toujours ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Nous ne nous sommes pas quittés parce qu'on ne s'entendait plus...**

 **\- Mais ?**

 **\- Je crois que j'ai encore des sentiments pour lui. Je suis comme un con devant ses messages à sourire bêtement. Mais... je me dis que... ce n'est peut-être qu'une illusion. J'aime peut-être le souvenir de notre relation. Si je le revois, j'ai peur d'être déçu.**

 **\- Je comprends... en quoi je peux t'aider, Alex ?**

 **\- Je dois le revoir ce soir. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.**

Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois.

- **Que je t'accompagne ? Où ça ?**

 **\- Si je le vois et que ça se passe mal, j'aurai besoin d'un soutien.**

 **\- Pourquoi pas Edward ?**

 **\- Il est trop beau !**

 **\- Je comprends pas... tu as peur que Nate drague Edward ?**

 **\- Pas seulement Nate. Nous avons rendez-vous dans un bar gay.**

 **\- Non ! Non, Alex non ! Désolée, mais non. Je n'ai rien contre les bars gay, j** **e n'** **ai contre les bars tout court. Je peux pas aller dans un bar avec plein de monde autour de moi. Ça m'angoisse terriblement.**

 **\- S'il te plaît...ils ne seront pas intéressés par toi. Nous sommes en semaine, il n'y aura pas énormément de monde. S'il te plaît... Alice le ferait fuir, Edward est beaucoup trop beau pour ne pas attir** **er** **l'attention de tout le monde... je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça mais... j'ai besoin de toi et d'un soutien.**

 **\- Alex, l'avant** **-** **dernière fois o** **ù** **je suis allée dans un bar, on m'a violée, frappée et mon mari est mort en me sauvant du viol. Deux ans après environ, une semaine avant mon mariage avec Edward, les mêmes personnes s'en sont pr** **ises** **de nouveau à moi de la même façon. Dans la cour d'un bar... J'ai vu Edward s'écrouler sous les coups et j'ai enfin... tu vois, ça a recommencé... Je ne sais pas si je peux retourner dans ce genre d'endroit sans être terrifiée.**

Alex me regardait avec surprise puis je vis de la pitié dans ses yeux. Personne ne m'avait regardée comme ça depuis longtemps.

 **\- Bella, j'ignorais... c'est pour ça que...**

 **\- J'ai des phobies sociales, je ne m'assume pas et je suis très pudique. Et encore, tu ne m'as pas connue comme Edward. Il m'a vue dans mes pires jours, j'étais au fond du gouffre quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour lui. Écoute, je ne dis pas ça pour me défiler, mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai.**

 **\- Je comprends, oui...**

Il me faisait de la peine. J'avais presque honte de le laisser. Il faisait tout pour nous, c'était un bon assistant, un bon ami, une bonne nounou.

 **\- Alex, je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai mais je peux essayer.**

 **\- Bella, non, je ne veux pas t'y obliger.**

 **\- Je te propose un truc, on y va ensemble. Si je ne me sens pas bien, je partirai, je te le dirai. Je veux bien essayer pour toi.**

 **\- Vraiment ?**

 **\- Oui. Et si tout va bien entre Nate et toi, alors je vous laisserai de toute façon, je ne tiendrai pas la chandelle.**

Il sourit et serra ma main dans la sienne.

 **\- Merci, Bella. Merci beaucoup !**

 **\- Il te reste à convaincre mon mari !**

 **\- J'y arriverai. Alors, Edward n'est pas le premier ?**

Je soupirai en souriant, puis je lui racontai mon histoire. J'avais beaucoup moins de mal à en parler, je ne pleurais même pas. De retour au bureau, Alex parla de son plan à Edward, ce dernier refusa mais j'arrivai à plaider en faveur d'Alex. Mon mari était toujours contre mais il céda, même si ça le rendit grognon durant tout l'après-midi. À 18h, je rangeai mes affaires et Edward me rejoignit avec Mila dans les bras.

- **Mila m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu y ailles.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Je suis d'accord. Un bar plein de types !**

 **\- Je préfère que ce soit moi que toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Parce que je n'ai pas de pénis ! Alex** **a** **raison, tu es trop beau. Tu provoquerai** **s** **une émeute !**

 **\- Je pourrai venir avec vous.**

 **\- Ils seraient distraits quand même. Écoute, je veux essayer pour Alex, après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous... il veut juste un soutien. Je pense qu'ils seront vite si ça colle entre eux ou pas. Je serai sûrement là pour dîner.**

 **\- Je te harcèlerai de textos.**

 **\- D'accord, ça me va.**

 **\- Jure** **-** **moi que si tu paniques, tu fiches le camps. Joue pas aux héroïnes, bébé. Je ne veux pas que ça te replonge dans les cauchemars et tout le reste.**

 **\- Je te le jure, Edward.**

 **\- Tu as parlé à Alex ? Il est venu me le dire. Comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- Bien, ça ne m'a pas trop perturbée.**

 **\- On verra cette nuit.**

 **\- J'y vais. Profite bien de papa, ma chérie. Tu l'as pour toi toute seule.**

J'embrassai ma fille puis mon mari.

 **\- Bella, n'essaye pas de trop changer. C'est bien que tu veuilles aller de l'avant mais... je t'ai épousé pour ce que tu es. Je t'aime comme ça.**

 **\- Nous en reparlerons, mais, s'il te plaît, ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Hum.**

Un dernier bisou plus tard, je quittai les bureaux en compagnie d'Alex. Arrivés devant le bar, j'eus quelques secondes d'hésitation. Alex se retourna vers moi en tendant sa main.

 **-Viens, je te protège. Sinon le patron va gueuler !**

Je ris et pris sa main.

 **\- On va évit** **er** **de le mettre en colère. Tu crois que Nate est déjà là ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

Agrippée à lui, nous entrâmes, il y avait du monde mais ce n'était pas bondé. Alex balaya la pièce du regard et m'attira contre lui.

 **\- Viens, il y a une table là** **-** **bas dans le fond.**

 **\- Mais il ne va pas te voir.**

 **\- Je vais lui envoyer un message. On sera tranquilles.**

Nous allâmes nous asseoir.

 **\- Tu veux boire quoi ?**

 **\- Oh juste un coca, je veux rester sobre.**

Il hocha la tête et s'éclipsa le temps de commander. J'en profitai pour envoyer un message à Edward et lui dire que tout allait bien.

 **\- Tiens, Bella.**

 **\- Merci. Détend** **s-** **toi, Alex, tu es super nerveux.**

 **\- Je sais, ouais.**

 **\- Déjà... tu permets ?**

Il hocha la tête et je lui défis sa cravate et déboutonnai les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Je passai aussi ma main dans ses cheveux pour lui donner un air décontracté.

 **\- Voilà, tu fais plus cool comme ça.**

 **\- Merci. Ça va toi ?**

 **\- Il faut qu'on se détende tous les deux. On va faire un jeu, avec Edward on fait ça de temps en temps... Regarde** **c** **es deux types là** **-** **bas qui discutent... tu vois ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **-** **À** **ton avis, ils parlent de quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Fai** **s** **un effort. Tiens, je fais le blond et toi le rouquin... Je crois qu'il lui dit quelque chose comme «Je suis stressé, demain j'ai mon examen de la prostate ! Imagine si c'est une fille ! »**

Alex éclata de rire et répliqua en imaginant ce que le rouquin pouvait répondre au blond... pendant presque dix minutes, nous imaginâmes les discussions de différentes personnes dans le bar. Je rigolais bien et Alex avait l'air d'être plus zen. Partis dans un fou rire, nous ne fîmes même pas attention que Nate était arrivé.

 **\- Alex ?**

 **\- Oh ! Nate !**

J'arrêtai de rire et observai le prétendant de mon ami. Grand, brun comme Alex, les yeux noirs, un visage rond, moins solaire qu'Alex ou Edward, il n'était pas aussi beau. Mon ami se leva et les deux garçons se prirent brièvement dans les bras pour se saluer.

 **\- Salut. Je te présente Isabella, ma meilleure amie. Bella, voici Nate.**

Je souris à Alex, c'est la première fois qu'il me présentait comme sa meilleure amie. J'étais flattée. Je me levai et tendis la main à Nate.

 **\- Bonjour, ravie de vous rencontrer.**

 **\- J'ignorais qu'il fallait venir avec quelqu'un.**

Il ne daigna même pas me serrer la main, je fronçai les sourcils et Alex répondit sans prendre en compte la remarque de son ex.

 **\- Euh, tu veux boire quelque chose ?**

 **\- Une bière.**

Je me levai.

 **\- Je vais y aller, Alex.**

 **\- T'es sûre ?**

 **\- Oui. Ça va aller. Tu en veux une toi aussi ?**

 **\- Oui. Merci.**

Je souris, il me donna de l'argent et j'allai au bar. Il y avait un peu de monde devant moi, du coup j'en profitai pour appeler Edward.

 **\- Bébé ? Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, super. Et toi ?**

 **\- Super, Mila sort du bain et je la bouffe de bisous.**

 **\- Où est passé l'homme que j'ai rencontré à Seattle ?**

 **\- Il est tombé amoureux de sa femme et de sa fille. Et toi avec Alex ?**

 **\- On rigole bien, il n'y a pas trop de monde et personne ne fait attention à moi. Mais son Nate** **a** **l'air con !**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Ouais... attends.**

Je m'adressai au Barman.

 **\- Deux bières, s'il vous plaît.**

Je repris ma conversation avec Edward.

 **\- Oui, il ne m'a même pas saluée, il a balancé un truc du genre « je savais pas qu'il fallait venir accompagné » Enfin bon. Il est même pas beau, je trouve.**

 **\- S'il te fait chier, casse** **-** **le. Te laisse pas faire.**

 **\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. J'y retourne, je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi. En plus, il y a une fille qui m'attend.**

Je souris et raccrochai. Je payai mes bières et me dirigeai vers les garçons, ils discutaient, Alex me remercia pour la bière tandis que Nate hocha seulement la tête.

 **\- Je vais aller appeler Edward, je vous laisse.**

 **\- Ok. Rassure** **-** **le surtout !**

 **\- T'inquiète pas.**

Bon, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour les laisser seuls. Je retournai au bar, me trouvai un coin tranquille. Je commandai un nouveau coca et envoyai quelques textos à Alice ou ma mère.

 **\- On est perdu, princesse ?**

Je relevai la tête vers un homme blond, les yeux d'un bleu transparent, un sourire à tomber. Je lui souris à mon tour.

 **\- Non, je suis avec un ami, mais il discute avec quelqu'un.**

 **\- Je peux vous tenir compagnie ? Rassurez-vous, c'est pas de la drague.**

 **\- Non, c'est juste que le seul siège libre autour du bar, c'est celui à côté de moi.**

Il rit et s'installa.

 **\- Merci. Je suis Daniel.**

 **\- Isabella.**

Il commanda pour lui et il fut rejoint par quelques amis à lui. Notre conversation aurait pu s'arrêter là, mais il m'intégra dans sa bande de copains à ma grande surprise. Bizarrement, je me sentais très bien, ils étaient sympathiques et n'avaient aucun préjugé. Nous discutions d'un peu de tout, nous rîmes pas mal aussi.

- **Et alors, Isabella, tu viens chercher l'amour dans un bar gay ?**

Je ris et secouai la tête.

 **\- Non, je suis déjà très amoureuse. Je suis avec un ami, il est là** **-** **bas...**

Je leur désignai Alex et Daniel siffla.

 **\- Canon !**

 **\- N'est-ce pas ?!**

 **\- Célibataire ?**

 **\- Jusque** **-** **là, oui. Dans une heure, je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Et ça c'est qui ?**

Mon téléphone sur le bar venait de s'allumer, j'avais un message d'Alice et Edward et Mila étaient en fond d'écran derrière.

 **\- Ma fille et mon mari.**

 **\- Je peux ?**

Je déverrouillai mon téléphone et affichai la photo avant de lui donner.

 **\- C'est vraiment ton mec ?**

 **\- Oui. Et non, il n'a aucune tendance gay ! Alex** **a** **déjà essayé ! De toute façon, pas touche.**

Les garçons se mirent à rire et Daniel me rendit mon téléphone. Je sursautai quand un bras passa autour de mes épaules, c'était Alex.

 **\- Tout va bien, Bella ?**

 **\- Oui et toi ? Et avec Nate alors ?**

Alex tourna la tête vers son premier amour, il était au téléphone.

 **\- C'est la troisième fois et il a envoyé au moins trente textos déjà.**

 **\- Ah, je suis désolée, Alex. Qu'est-ce que tu ressen** **s** **?**

 **\- En vérité ? Rien. Je pense que mes craintes étaient bonnes. C'était juste un souvenir. Tant pis. Toi, tu t'amuses on dirait.**

 **\- Je ne dirais pas ça, mais je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être un bout de viande prêt à être consommé.**

 **\- Tou** **s** **les hommes ne sont pas comme ça.**

 **\- Peut** **-** **être, mais ce sont mes craintes. Ici, je passe inaperçu** **e** **. Ça me plaît. Ce sont les hommes les appâts ici. Moi je regarde ! Donc avec Nate c'est mort ?**

 **\- Je pense, oui.**

 **\- Il est même pas beau !**

 **\- Tu trouves ?**

 **\- Oui ! Attends...**

Je tapotai sur l'épaule de Daniel, il se tourna en souriant.

 **\- Daniel, voici Alex. Alex, voici Daniel. Maintenant faites connaissance, moi je rentre chez moi, mon dieu grec m'attend !**

Les deux hommes se saluèrent, je sautai de mon tabouret mais Alex me retint.

 **\- Tu rentres comment ?**

 **\- Je suis persuadée qu'Edward** **a** **ordonné à Paul de camper devant le bar. Ne t'inquiète pas. Amuse** **-** **toi. Profite, ne reste pas sur un échec.**

 **\- Je suis le bout de viande ?**

 **\- Fai** **s-** **toi dévor** **er** **. Il est sympa. Tu voulais que je sois là en cas de déception avec Nate. Je t'aide à rebondir, j'ai rempli mon rôle. Mais viens boss** **er** **demain !**

 **\- Sans faute ! Merci du fond du cœur, Bella.**

 **\- De rien. Merci de m'avoir emmen** **ée** **ici, c'était chouette. Daniel, les garçons... ravi** **e** **de vous avoir rencontré** **s** **, merci pour la soirée !**

Tous me saluèrent et j'abandonnai Alex avec eux. Dehors, garé en face du bar, je reconnus la voiture de Paul. Il sortit quand j'approchai de lui pour ouvrir ma portière.

 **\- Isabella.**

 **\- Merci, Paul. Je savais qu'Edward ferait ça.**

 **-** **À** **vrai dire... je le lui ai proposé.**

 **\- Super, un ne suffisait pas !**

Il sourit et je m'installai. Durant le trajet, je fermai les yeux. Je n'étais restée que deux heures, bien suffisant à mon goût, mais j'avais aimé l'indifférence totale dont j'avais fait l'objet et même si j'avais créé l'étonnement de part ma présence ici, eh bien, je m'étais sentie respectée. Que ce soit dans un bar classique ou même lors d'une réunion de travail, il y en avait toujours un pour vous déshabiller du regard d'une façon malsaine à peine dissimulé. Peut-être étais-je paranoïaque... mais hier, au Ritz j'en avais fait les frais !

De retour chez moi, je déposai mes affaires dans l'entrée et suivis le son de la télé jusque dans le salon. Edward était allongé sur le canapé face à l'écran, Brad Pitt couché et endormi sur ses jambes et Mila dormait elle aussi, bien installée sur le torse nu de son père. Elle tenait entre ses doigts l'index d'Edward et ce dernier caressait distraitement le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Ils étaient beaux tous les trois. Je pris discrètement une photo, puis attrapai un plaid avant de me diriger vers eux.

 **\- Salut.**

 **\- Hey... salut. Je t'ai pas entendue arriver.**

Je souris et installai le plaid sur lui pour couvrir Mila.

 **\- Vous êtes mignons tous les trois. Ça** **s** **'est bien passé ?**

 **\- Super. Et toi ? Et Alex ?**

 **\- Avec Nate ça ne le fera pas, mais je l'ai laiss** **é** **dans le bar quand même. C'était pas trop mal, en fait, j'ai bien ri.**

 **\- Hum.**

 **\- Soi** **s** **pas jaloux. Je n'aime toujours pas** **c** **es endroits, j'y suis all** **ée** **pour Alex, ça comptait pour lui.**

 **\- Je sais. Tu vas y retourner ? Sortir avec lui ?**

 **\- Non, ce n'est pas prévu. Et regarde, je suis rentrée tôt, non ?**

 **\- Je ne t'ai obligée à rien. Tu n'avais pas de couvre** **-** **feu.**

 **\- Je sais, mais je voulais te retrouver, toi, Mila et le chat. Tu regardes Avengers ?**

 **\- Non. Essaye encore.**

 **\- Ils sont tous là, Tony Stark, Captain America, l** **a** **rousse, l'arch** **er** **...**

 **\- Mais il manque Thor et Hulk. Donc, c'est pas les Avengers. C'est Captain América,** **C** **ivil** **W** **ars.**

 **\- Oui, Avengers moins deux, la différence n** **'** **est pas énorme. Tu as mangé ?**

 **\- Non pas encore. Pizza ?**

 **\- Je commande. Tu veux que j'aille coucher Mila ?**

 **\- Non, laisse** **-** **la** **-** **moi encore un peu. Ça ne fait qu'une heure qu'elle dort sur moi.**

Je souris et caressai la tête de ma fille.

- **Elle** **a** **l'air bien en tout cas.**

Je l'embrassai et elle poussa un soupir dans son sommeil. Je souris et allai commander le repas. Quand nous fûmes livrés, Edward alla coucher notre fille et me rejoignit dans le salon pour une soirée pizza télé l'un contre l'autre. Je ne demandais rien de plus, j'étais comblée.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bise !**

 **Lexi**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir !**

 **Et voici le nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu au reviews, je n'ai pas internet pour le moment. Je squate chez mon voisin pour vous =)**

 **Merci à mes bêtas pour la correction !**

 **Merci beaucoup pour les reviews en tout cas ! vous êtes formidables !**

 **Très bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Edward

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je pense qu'on peut faire preuve de souplesse.**

 **\- De souplesse ? Si on fait ça avec eux, les autres voudro** **nt** **aussi de la souplesse ! On a toujours mis un point d'honneur à faire respecter nos règles, c'est pas pour rien. Pourquoi leur dire oui à eux ?**

 **\- Parce qu'ils sont importants, on doit bosser avec eux, bébé.**

 **\- Non ! Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. Ok, ça serait un énorme coup pour nous, mais pas question de leur donner des avantages sous prétexte que... non, je ne suis pas avec toi sur ce coup là. On peut négocier, on peut revoir le contrat, on peut trouver une solution, mais pas dire amen à tout ce qu'ils veulent.**

Je ne dis rien. Elle avait raison dans le fond mais j'avais peur de laisser passer une super opportunité de contrat si on ne se montrait pas un peu plus modulables dans nos exigences. Bella était surprenante, elle était devenue encore plus dure que moi en affaires, c'est elle qui faisait peur maintenant. En tout cas, notre entreprise se portait toujours aussi bien, nous faisions exactement ce que nous avions imaginé. J'étais bien dans mon boulot.

Concernant ma vie privée, j'étais plus que bien. J'avais une fille adorable dont j'étais absolument fou d'amour. J'étais aussi toujours un peu plus chaque jour amoureux de ma femme. Bien sûr, nous nous disputions de temps en temps, mais pour des broutilles, il n'y avait eu que de très peu d'énormes crises. Mila avait bien grandi, elle avait maintenant dix mois. Elle était super mignonne, elle riait ou souriait tout le temps, elle était super câline, super chipie aussi.

Grâce à l'idée de Bella, nous avions monté une crèche d'entreprise, tous les enfants en bas-âge de nos employés avaient leur place et je dois dire que ça nous avait tous changé la vie. Notre taux d'absentéisme avait largement diminué, nous étions plus sereins dans notre travail, plus zen de savoir que nos bébés étaient à l'étage du dessus. Tout le monde arrivait et partait à l'heure. Ça pouvait être idiot, mais ça avait bien redynamisé la boîte.

Aujourd'hui, nous étions dimanche et nous avions profité du beau temps pour aller à Central Park. Nous avions passé notre temps à jouer au ballon avec notre fille et à lui dire de ne pas manger l'herbe. Maintenant, c'était l'heure du goûter et pour Mila, comme pour moi, c'était sacré !

 **\- Ah, Mila je vois plus rien !**

Je l'avais sur mes épaules, et elle s'amusait à rabaisser la visière de ma casquette sur mes yeux.

\- **Arrête, chipie.**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Si si !**

Son vocabulaire comportait cinq mot. « Oui » « non » « papa » « maman » et « Pitt » le mot le plus récurrent était « non » quand même. Elle rabaissa une nouvelle fois ma casquette en rigolant. Je la fis alors descendre de mes épaules en vitesse, sous les cris de Bella me demandant de faire attention. Comme si j'allais laisser ma fille tomber et s'écraser sur le sol. Je portais alors Mila d'un bras et la chatouillai en la faisant se tordre de rire.

 **\- Tu va arrêter maintenant ? Hein ? On embête pas son papa.**

 **\- Maman...**

Afin de s'échapper, elle tendit les bras vers sa mère, Bella la prit contre elle sans tarder. Elle l'embrassa et Mila cala sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

 **\- Il t'embête papa, hein...**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Mais on l'aime quand même.**

Mila hocha la tête et je profitai que l'on patiente devant un passage piéton pour embrasser mes amours. Bella et Mila avait une relation très particulière, elles étaient complices, Bella était très protectrice envers notre fille, mais de son côté, Mila était d'une patience incroyable avec sa mère. À moi, elle me faisait des crises et des caprices mais à Bella, jamais. Comme si elle savait que c'était un comportement qui risquait d'angoisser sa mère. Mila venait vers moi pour jouer et faire des bêtises. Elle allait vers Bella pour le reste.

Physiquement, Mila me ressemblait toujours. La même forme de visage, le même nez... Bella disait que nous avions le même sourire et les mêmes expressions. Elle était toujours aussi blonde, mais ses cheveux ne poussaient pas vraiment et ils étaient très très fins, Bella râlait, elle voulait lui faire des couettes. Ses yeux était toujours bleus, même s'ils tournaient vers le vert ou même le gris, par moments.

 **\- C'est bien, Mila, calme** **-** **toi un peu avant d'arriver à la maison. On va goûter et aller faire un petit dodo.**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Maman t'a acheté des fraises.**

 **\- Hum !**

Elle écarquilla les yeux avec envie en faisant un grand sourire. Bella lui avait fait goûter quelques fruits rouges de saison et Mila en était tombée folle. Je souris devant sa réaction et passai mon bras autour des épaules de Bella et je m'amusai à chatouiller le cou de Mila qui se tortillait dans les bras de sa mère. De temps en temps, elle me regardait en fronçant les sourcils comme pour me dire « Stop ».

\- **Quoi ? C'est pas moi ! Tu crois que c'est moi ?**

 **\- Oui ! Maman...**

 **\- C'est pas vrai... Edward...**

Elle n'était pas du tout dans l'histoire de mon jeu avec Mila, elle regardait droit devant elle, dans le hall de notre immeuble. J'eus une seconde d'arrêt en voyant ma mère qui visiblement nous attendait. Par reflex, je resserrai ma prise autour de ma femme et perdis mon sourire. Avec prudence, nous nous avançâmes.

Les relations avec ma mère étaient toujours plus ou moins tendues. On discutait quand on se voyait, ce qui était rare, la dernière fois était pour l'anniversaire de Laurel. C'était il y a trois mois. Nous avions été à Seattle juste le temps d'un week-end pour voir ma sœur. Sinon, nous nous appelions jamais. Je contactais toujours mon père ou Laurel mais jamais ma mère.

 **\- Maman ?**

 **\- Bonjour.**

 **\- Tu es toute seule ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu attends depuis longtemps** **?**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas.**

Elle avait quelque chose de changé, je n'arrivais pas à deviner quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose. Son regard se tourna vers Bella, enfin surtout vers Mila. Elle sourit. Mila la regardait aussi.

 **\- Bonjour Mila... comme tu as grandi encore !**

Ce n'était que la troisième fois que ma mère voyait Mila. La première fois quand elle était née, la deuxième il y a trois mois et maintenant. Nous aurions dû les voir à Noël mais Bella et moi avions attrapé la grippe, du coup nous avions passé les fêtes de fin d'année au lit, malades à crever, Alex, le pauvre était venu s'occuper de Mila quand Bella et moi étions à l'article de la mort. C'était horrible !

\- **Oui, elle grandit vite.**

 **\- Elle est vraiment belle.**

 **\- Oui. Euh... pourquoi tu es là ?**

 **\- Edward !**

Bella me mit un coup de coude et s'avança vers ma mère.

 **\- Et si nous montions ? On ne va pas rester dans le hall. Et puis, il y en a une qui a faim.**

Mila hocha la tête et Bella appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Je la suivis et ma mère monta avec nous avec ses affaires. Je n'étais pas tranquille, pourquoi elle débarquait avec sa valise comme ça sans prévenir ? Arrivés dans le vestibule de notre appartement, j'aidai ma mère avec ses affaires pendant que Bella débarrassait Mila de son chapeau et de ses chaussures.

\- **Tu es mignonne comme ça tien** **s** **!**

Bella recoiffait notre fille qui avait ses petits cheveux dressés sur la tête à cause de l'effet statique. Suite à ça, elle laissa Mila par terre qui partit à quatre pattes vers le salon.

 **\- Vous voulez boire quelque chose, Esmée ?**

 **\- De l'eau, oui, je veux bien. Merci.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Elle rattrapa Mila et notre fille la regarda passer.

- **Maman !**

 **\- Quoi ? Je vais préparer ton goût** **er** **. Tu viens avec moi ?**

Mila hocha la tête et s'assit pour tendre les bras à sa mère. Bella la prit contre elle.

 **\- Allez, vien** **s** **petite souri** **s** **!**

 **\- Pitt ?**

 **\- Ah, je sais pas où il est Brad Pitt. On verra après. On commence par le goût** **er** **, laver tes mains et...**

Bella disparut dans la cuisine et je me tournai vers ma mère en l'invitant à aller jusqu'au salon.

 **\- Laurel va bien ?**

 **\- Très bien, oui. Son stage lui plaît énormément. Ils parlent de la prendre quelques semaines pendant les vacances.**

 **\- C'est bien, ça serait une bonne chose pour elle.**

 **\- Oui. Elle est motivée en tout cas.**

 **\- C'est bien. Et Emmett ? Papa ?**

 **\- Tout va bien. Les garçons grandissent bien. Ton père reste ton père.**

 **\- Parfait. Je vais voir si Bella fabrique elle** **-** **même l'eau pour mettre autant de temps. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?**

 **\- Non merci.**

Je me levai et allai dans la cuisine. Mila était assise dans sa chaise haute en train de boire au biberon pendant que Bella lui préparait son goûter. Quand elle me vit, Mila lâcha d'une main son biberon et me fit coucou.

- **Salut, Millie ! Coucou, ma puce.**

Millie était le surnom que nous lui donnions hormis « ma puce » « mon coeur » et tout le reste. Elle me sourit et posa son biberon pour jouer avec. J'allai vers Bella et passai mon bras autour de sa taille.

 **\- Tu as oublié le verre de ma mère ?**

 **\- Non, mais tu vois la petite chose là ? Toute blonde aux yeux bleus ? Bah elle a faim !**

 **\- Ça mange ça ?**

 **\- Et pas qu'un peu. Comme tu es là, prépare un plateau pour nous dans le salon.**

 **\- Oui.**

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et préparai un goûter pour les grands pendant que Bella faisait une purée de fruits pour Mila.

- **Je sais pas pourquoi elle est là. Et sans prévenir... c'est quoi le délire ?**

 **\- Edward, surtout ne t'énerve pas.**

 **\- Si ça m'énerve. Elle croi** **t** **pouvoir** **s'incruster dans nos vie** **s** **comme ça...**

 **\- Arrête, il y a prescription, non ? Ça fait quatre ans maintenant.**

 **\- Je m'en fous ! Chaque fois que je la vois, je t'imagine quasi** **-** **morte dans ta salle de bain, sauvée par un chat !**

 **\- Mais je suis en vie. Et nous sommes ensemble. Nous sommes mariés, nous avons une magnifique petite fille, une entreprise... je t'aime... même si t'es chiant ! Je suis heureuse.**

 **\- Ah ouais, je suis chiant ? Tu t'es vue ?**

Elle sourit et me regarda avec amusement alors que je remplissais nos verres.

 **\- Là t'es chiant. Mais il doit y avoir une raison... laisse** **-** **lui une chance de parler. Et ne passe pas de chiant à con !**

Je ris doucement en secouant la tête.

 **\- Je t'aime, Bella. Vraiment !**

 **\- Alle** **z,** **retourne dans le salon. J'arrive avec ma souris.**

Je pris le plateau avec boissons et grignotages puis repartis dans le salon. Ma mère me remercia et Bella ne tarda pas à arriver avec Mila. Elle installa notre fille et l'aida à manger.

\- **Elle** **a** **l'air d'aimer ça !**

Ma mère observait sa petite-fille qui ouvrait grand la bouche et avait les yeux écarquillés entre chaque bouchée.

 **\- Oui, on lui fait goût** **er** **les fruits en ce moment, elle adore les fraises. Et puis elle commence à accepter les petits morceaux.**

Elle avait deux dents en haut et deux en bas. Ça lui faisait un sourire adorable.

 **\- C'est génial cet âge** **-** **là. Toutes** **c** **es découvertes.**

 **\- Oui. Bon, maman, c'est sympa mais... pourquoi tu es là ?**

Bella me fit les gros yeux et ma mère cacha plutôt mal le fait que je la blessais. Je m'en fichais. Elle regarda ma femme, mais cette dernière s'était faite rappeler à l'ordre par une Mila affamée.

 **\- Edward... j'ai rendez-vous demain dans les bureaux de E.C Design. Je... je voulais vous voir. Mais je vais y aller, je vais chercher un hôtel.**

 **\- Non. Esmée, non. Restez ici, s'il vous plaît. Tiens, Edward finit avec Mila. Esmée, venez avec moi, je vais vous donner une chambre.**

Je plissai les yeux et, comme je savais que je n'avais pas le choix, j'abdiquai. Bella partit avec ma mère et je me retrouvais face à Mila.

 **\- Allez, cocotte, on finit.**

Je soupirai, le comportement de ma mère n'était pas normal. Elle avait bien sûr tenté de se réconcilier avec moi mais jamais en s'imposant comme ça. Elle était venue à New York plusieurs fois sans venir nous voir. Cette fois, il y avait quelque chose. Dans ma poche, mon téléphone sonna, un message.

 **De** **:** **Bella**

 **De chiant tu es passé directement à trou du cul !**

Je ris et ne répondis pas. En plus, j'étais un peu contrarié qu'elle offre le logis sans me demander. J'avais l'impression qu'elle avait oublié ce que ma mère nous avait fait, comme si les sept mois de torture ne signifiaient plus rien pour elle. Ou alors être maman l'avait rendu plus gentille.

Mila termina son goûter, je la fis boire encore un peu puis, après lui avoir essuyé la bouche et les mains, je la pris contre moi pour un câlin. Je me calai dans le canapé et discutai calmement avec elle, j'ignore ce qu'elle baragouinait mais ça avait l'air génial, j'entrai dans son jeu. Bella finit par nous rejoindre avec ma mère, Mila tendit les bras vers ma femme.

 **\- Je crois que tu es fatiguée, jeune fille. On va dormir ?**

\- **Oui.**

 **\- Oui, hein. Alle** **z,** **un bisou à papa. Au revoir à Mamie et hop on monte se coucher.**

Bella fit faire son tour de bisous à Mila puis monta à l'étage avec elle. Je soupirai et regardai ma mère.

 **\- Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû être si brut.**

 **\- Je peux comprendre. Mais Edward, ne pouvons** **-** **nous pas parler ? Ça fait quatre ans. J'ai fai** **t** **une terrible erreur, je m'en veux chaque jour. Je voudrais retrouver mon garçon.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas. Je suis rancunier. Déjà, je ne t'** **ai** **pas totalement exclue de ma vie.**

 **\- Edward, je regrette tellement.**

 **\- Je n'y arrive pas. À chaque fois que j'y pense, ça me met dans une colère noire. Quand je me dis qu'il est temps de tourner la page, il suffit que je vois Bella pour que tout remonte. Je ressens toute la douleur de son départ, mon angoisse quand je suis rentré et qu'elle n'était plus là. Je me souviens des conversations avec ses parents qui n'avaient pas de nouvelles de leur fille. Je la revois quand je l'ai retrouvée, changée et effrayée que tu lui fasses du mal. Elle a tenté de mourir, maman ! Comment j'aurais surmonté ça ? À cause de toi et de Rosalie. Elle a fait des cauchemars, c'est moi qui la consolais chaque nuit ! Tu lui as fait du mal.**

 **\- Je le sais et à toi aussi mais...**

 **\- Ma douleur, je peux la sur** **mont** **er. J'ai appris à contrôler ma colère et à passer outre mes sentiments. Je te pardonne pour ce que tu m'as fait à moi. Mais je ne te pardonne pas pour ce que tu as fait à Bella. On ne touche pas à elle. Je ne le supporte pas et je ne peux pas oublier ça. Je n'arrive pas à le** **tolérer** **.**

 **\- Pourquoi ne pas m'exclur** **e** **alors ? Parfois je me demande si ça ne serait pas mieux. Tu me donnes l'illusion que tout pourrait être de nouveau comme avant.**

 **\- Tu restes ma mère et la grand-mère de Mila. Papa, Laurel et Emmett n'y sont pour rien, je ne veux pas arrêter de les voir à cause de toi. Et je te l'ai dit, je te pardonne pour moi.**

 **\- Et si Isabella me pardonnait ?**

 **\- Moi je ne le ferai pas.**

 **\- Tu es en colère, là ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais je me contrôle. J'irai certainement taper dans mon sac de frappe tout à l'heure.**

Elle hocha la tête puis elle se leva. Je l'imitai, elle était très pâle et j'avais peur qu'elle ne fasse un malaise. Elle n'avait pas l'air bien.

 **\- Tu devrais rester assise, tu es très pâle.**

 **\- Je suis fatiguée par le voyage. Je vais aller m'allonger et je n'ai pas prévenu ton père de mon arrivée.**

 **\- Embrasse** **-** **le pour moi.**

 **\- Oui. À tout à l'heure.**

Je la laissai aller dans sa chambre et montai à l'étage. Tout ça était très bizarre. J'avais été honnête avec elle, pour ma souffrance, je ne lui en voulais plus. Pour avoir poussé Bella au suicide, ça je ne pouvais pas oublier. Dans la chambre de Mila, j'entendais ma femme lire une histoire, je poussai doucement la porte. Elle était assise dans le fauteuil, Mila sur ses genoux. Brad Pitt était là lui aussi, assis à côté de ma fille, cette dernière serrait son doudou licorne d'une main et avait l'autre posée sur la tête du chat. C'était une scène quotidienne mais je craquais toujours en les voyant tous les trois comme ça. Cependant je ne les interrompis pas. Je laissai Bella finir et moi j'allai dans mon dressing afin d'enfiler une tenue de sport. J'allai rejoindre ma salle exutoire quand je croisai mon épouse qui sortait à pas feutrés de la chambre de Mila.

- **Elle dort ?**

 **\- Oui. Oh, tu vas frapper Ramsay ?**

J'esquissai un sourire. Je ne sais plus trop comment, Bella avait surnommé le sac de frappe « Ramsay » en référence à l'un des pires personnages de la série « Game of Thrones » depuis c'était resté.

 **\- Oui, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas occupé de son cas.**

 **\- Ok. Et ta mère ?**

 **\- Elle était fatiguée par le voyage, elle est allée s'allonger. Tu m'en veux ?**

 **\- Pour ?**

 **\- Avoir été un trou du cul.**

Elle sourit et me prit dans ses bras. Je l'encerclai à mon tour et ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt afin de caresser mon dos.

 **\- Non. Mais fai** **s** **attention. Je sais que c'est dur et que tu n'arrives pas oublier. Mais ça n'empêche pas que tu peux faire un effort.**

 **\- Oui. Je vais essay** **er** **. Promis.**

 **\- Alle** **z,** **vas-y. Va dégommer Ramsay !**

Je l'embrassai et nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Pendant environ une heure et demie, j'alternai entre les tractions, la course sur tapis ou la boxe sur Ramsay. Je ne pensais à rien, je me défoulais c'est tout.

- **Papa...**

Occupé à faire mes tractions, je tournai la tête. Mila était dans les bras de sa mère, en pleurs mais Bella n'avait pas l'air inquiet. Je me laissai alors tomber sur le sol, attrapai mon t-shirt que j'avais abandonné et épongeai un peu mon visage et mon torse de la sueur due à ma séance de sport.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui** **s** **e passe ?**

 **\- Elle se réveille et elle cherche son papa. Tiens.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je bus d'une traite le verre d'eau qu'elle m'avait apporté puis je pris à bout de bras ma fille.

 **\- Bah alors, ma princesse, tu m'avais perdu ?**

Elle hocha la tête et je la rapprochai de moi pour un câlin.

 **\- Je suis pas trop propre, j'ai transpiré. Papa va aller se doucher et après je m'occupe de toi. Ok ?**

 **\- Non, non, non !**

 **\- Mais si, si, si.**

Mila secoua la tête en souriant, elle voulait jouer. Je la rendis cependant à sa mère.

\- **Je reviens dans dix minutes, ma chérie.**

Mila râla mais je m'éclipsai quand même pour aller me doucher. Quand je les retrouvai, Mila jouait avec ses cubes en bois dans le salon, quand elle me vit, elle sourit.

 **\- Ah, papa !**

 **\- Oui, ma chérie. Je joue avec toi.**

Je m'assis face à elle et me voilà occupé à empiler des cubes pour qu'elle s'amuse ensuite à les faire tomber. Je l'aidai ensuite à mettre des pièces en forme d'étoile, losange ou rectangle dans les bonnes cases. Elle était très concentrée sur ses exercices et, bien sûr, je la félicitai quand elle y arrivait.

\- **Pitt !**

 **\- Oui, il nous a trouvés. Tu vas jouer avec lui ? Tu lui cours après ?**

Elle hocha la tête et partit à quatre pattes à la poursuite de Brad Pitt. Je me levai et allai rejoindre Bella sur le canapé. Elle lisait et je posai ma tête sur ses genoux.

 **-** **Tu as fini de jouer ? Tu as fait des progrès, je trouve.**

 **\- Tu es moqueuse. Ma mère dort toujours ?**

 **\- Oui, du moins, je ne l'ai pas revu** **e** **.**

 **\- Je vais aller voir. Ça fait deux heures.**

Je l'embrassai, vérifiai que Mila jouait toujours tranquillement dans son coin et allai frapper à la porte de la chambre de ma mère. N'obtenant pas de réponse, j'ouvris la porte, elle dormait à poings fermés. Je fronçai les sourcils, je n'avais jamais vu ma mère faire de sieste, du moins, jamais aussi longue. Je décidai de la laisser tranquille et allai dans mon bureau. J'allumai mon ordinateur et allai fouiller sur internet. Quelque chose m'échappait. Il n'y avait rien dans les potins et je pensais que tout allait bien entre mes parents. De plus, Emmett ne m'avait pas parlé de dispute entre lui et ma mère à propos de l'entreprise... où alors, personne ne m'avait rien dit.

- **Edward ?**

Je relevai le nez de mon ordinateur, ma mère était là. Elle fronça les sourcils tout en souriant.

 **\- Tu as des lunettes ? Tu ressembles un peu plus à ton père comme ça.**

 **\- Ah oui ? Ce sont des lunettes de repos. Je ne les mets que lorsque je suis fatigué.**

 **\- Emmett en a aussi.**

 **\- C'est vrai ? Il** **s** **'est foutu de ma gueule quand il m'a vu avec !**

 **\- Ton langage, Edward.**

Je souris et lui désignai un siège. Elle s'installa face à moi.

 **\- Bella est déjà en guerre avec ça.**

 **\- Elle a raison, pense à ta fille.**

 **\- J'y pense, oui. J'essaye. Emmett** **a** **des lunettes depuis quand ?**

 **\- Peut-être un an ou un peu moins.**

Je pris mon portable et envoyai un message à mon frère.

 **A : Emmett.**

 **Espèce d'abruti myope ! T'es devenu un vieux con à lunettes avant moi !**

Je n'avais des lunettes que depuis six mois. Bella adorait quand je les portais d'ailleurs... et j'aimais quand elle les mettait aussi. Je secouai la tête afin de chasser mes fantasmes et me concentrai sur ma mère. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis l'emoji représentant un doigt d'honneur que mon frère m'avait envoyé. Je souris et enlevai mes lunettes. Je fixai ma mère dans les yeux, je devais savoir maintenant.

\- **Maman ? Maintenant dit** **-** **moi ce qui** **s** **e passe.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ?**

 **\- Tu es venue plusieurs fois à New** **-** **York sans nous rendre visite. Ou alors tu appelles toujours. Tu as une mine affreuse sans te vexer et ne me di** **s** **pas que c'est à cause du voyage. Tu as fait ce trajet des centaine de fois sans que ça ne te perturbe. Et jamais je ne t'ai vue faire de sieste. Alors dis** **-** **moi ce qui cloche.**

 **\- Je voudrais que l'on puisse régler nos différen** **ds** **avant.**

 **\- Impossible.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je suis venue m'apitoyer.**

 **\- Je ne le penserai pas.**

 **\- Ne soi** **s** **pas en colère parce que tu es le dernier au courant. Mais je ne voulais pas te le dire au téléphone. Je savais que je devais venir à New** **-** **York alors j'ai attendu et les autres n'ont rien dit non plus. Ne te fâche pas.**

 **\- Tu es malade ?**

J'avais chuchoté, maintenant ça me semblait évident. Les traits de ma mère se figèrent, ses yeux se mirent à briller de larmes qu'elle retenait. Elle évita mon regard et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts. J'avais vu juste.

 **\- Maman.**

 **\- Oui... tu as raison.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?**

 **\- Cancer.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Du sein.**

Je la fixais en silence, une larme coula sur sa joue et elle renifla discrètement, toujours en fuyant mon regard. Je crois que j'étais sous le choc. Mon cœur battait vite, ma tête tournait, ma respiration était plus rapide. Je serrais les poings, mes mains tremblaient. Ma mère avait un cancer.

 **\- Raconte** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Oh, Edward...**

 **\- S'il te plaît. Depuis quand ? Quel stade ? Quel traitement ? Quelles issues ? Je ne veux pas que tu meurs, maman.**

 **\- Mon chéri.**

Elle se leva, j'en fis autant et elle vint se blottir dans mes bras. Je ne l'avais pas tenue de la sorte depuis des années. Je ne pardonnais rien, mais elle ne méritait pas ça. Et je ne voulais pas la voir mourir.

 **\- Dis** **-** **moi...**

Elle s'écarta et frotta mon bras d'un geste réconfortant, elle sourit.

 **\- J'ai été diagnostiquée il y a un mois. Je suis au stade deux de la maladie. J'ai commencé la chimiothérapie et la radiothérapie il y a deux semaines. À terme, il y aura peut** **-** **être une chirurgie, conservatrice ou non, cela dépendra.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que** **ç** **a veut dire ?**

 **\- La tumeur est assez grosse, la chimio et les rayons devraient la réduire, voir l'éliminer complètement. Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors soit ils me feront un tumorectomie, ce qui veut dire qu'ils enlèveront la tumeur en con** **s** **er** **v** **ant une partie de mon sein, soit... soit ils me l'enlèveront complètement. Cela dépendra de l'efficacité du traitement.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu tout de suite ?**

 **\- Je voulais te le dire en face, c'est important. C'était trop dur d'en parler au téléphone. Tu es mon fils, je ne peux pas t'envoyer un mail en disant « J'ai un cancer, Edward ! »**

 **\- Je serai** **s** **venu.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais pourquoi faire ? Il n'y a rien à faire. Et tu as ta vi** **e** **ici, ton travail, ta femme et ta fille.**

 **\- Mais tu es ma mère.**

 **\- Que tu détestes pour avoir menacé, fait chanter, contraint et forc** **é** **ta fiancée à partir. Si tu n'es pas pr** **êt** **à me pardonner, ne le fai** **s** **surtout pas parce que je suis malade.**

 **\- Tu ne mérites pas ça. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, je ne veux pas que tu meurs.**

 **\- Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je le sais.**

Je soupirai et la repris dans mes bras.

 **\- Je serai là, maman. Je ne te pardonne pas, mais je ne t'abandonne pas. Malgré tout, je t'aime et c'est aussi pour ça que je ne t'ai pas rayée de ma vie. Pas uniquement à cause de Laurel, papa et Emmett.**

 **\- Je sais tout ça, Edward, ne te torture pas.**

Je la relâchai et retournai m'asseoir, j'en avais besoin. Elle en fit autant.

 **\- Comment va, papa ?**

 **\- Anxieux, mais il a bon espoir et m'a dirigée vers les meilleurs.**

 **\- Emmett ?**

 **\- Tu sais comment il est, il se cache derrière ses muscles et son humour douteux. Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup sur ce point. Vous avez toujours été la béquille de l'autre.**

C'est vrai, Emmett m'avait secouru plus d'une fois au lycée. Il m'avait toujours écouté, il s'était pris un nombre de droites de ma part incalculable. Pourtant il n'avait jamais hésité à se battre avec moi, pour moi ou contre moi. Il ne m'en avait jamais voulu. Même dans notre vie d'adulte, mon grand frère était mon pilier quand ça allait mal. Quand Bella avait disparu, c'est lui qui avait dû gérer toute ma colère.

- **Je lui téléphonerai. Et Laurel ?**

 **\- Je crois qu'elle ne comprends pas vraiment. Ton père et moi lui avons bien expliqué, elle se rend compte de quelques changements mais ça s'arrête là. Quoi qu** **'** **elle m'a...**

La voix de ma mère se brisa et elle retint un sanglot. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle essuya son nez d'un revers de la main. Je lui tendis alors une boîte de mouchoirs, elle me remercia et reprit de l'aplomb.

\- **Excuse** **-** **moi...**

 **\- C'est rien. Raconte** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Laurel m'a demandé si... si je voulais mourir parce que j'avais honte qu'elle soit trisomique. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense que cette maladie, d'une façon qu'elle seule imagine, est de sa faute.**

 **\- Je la ferai venir ici. Je discuterai avec elle, Bella aussi.**

 **\- Elle vous écoute plus que ton père et moi.**

 **\- On le fera. Laurel comprendra qu'elle n'y est pour rien. Et tu ne mourras pas. Je te l'interdis.**

Elle sourit et nous sursautâmes quand on frappa enfin plutôt tapa à la porte. Derrière, j'entendis Mila scander « papa » et rire. J'allai ouvrir la porte, elle était toute seule, mais au bout du couloir, je vis Bella qui la surveillait de loin.

 **\- Mai** **s** **je t'en pri** **e** **, entre.**

Mila était déjà au milieu de la pièce et faisait sa vie à quatre pattes tout en traînant sa licorne tenue par la cravate que Bella lui avait donnée à sa naissance.

- **Elle veut quoi, Millie la souris ?**

Je me penchai pour la prendre et la jetai un peu en l'air avant de la rattraper. Mila explosa de rire. Je regardai ma mère.

 **\- Dis pas à Bella que je fais ça.**

J'allai m'asseoir, Mila sur mes genoux, elle se mit alors à taper sur le bureau, les mains bien à plat. Elle cria des « Non, non, non », des « Ho ho ho » et encore d'autres mots incompréhensibles sans s'arrêter de taper sur le bureau. Quand elle arrêta, elle se tourna vers moi, explosa de rire et recommença son manège. Je secouai la tête et ma mère la regardait, amusée.

 **\- Elle a de l'énergie !**

 **\- Toujours ! Elle rigole tou** **t** **le temps.**

 **\- En tout cas, elle t'imite très bien ! Elle te ressemble !**

- **Belle di** **t** **la même chose. Bon, mademoiselle, ça suffit maintenant, on s'entend plus.**

Je la tournai vers moi pour la chatouiller, elle se tordit de rire et je la laissai respirer.

 **\- Tu retournes embêter, maman ?**

Elle secoua la tête et se remit à taper sur le bureau en criant « Non »

 **\- Maman, allons dans le salon.**

Elle sourit et nous rejoignîmes Bella qui était au téléphone avec son père. La soirée passa tranquillement, je ne fis aucun commentaire sur l'annonce que m'avait fait ma mère. En réalité, ma fille et toute son énergie m'occupaient trop pour réfléchir. Ce n'est que lorsque je me retrouvai dans le salon tout seul que je repensai à tout ça. Mila dormait depuis un moment, ma mère était partie se coucher aussi et Bella prenait sa douche.

D'humeur morose, je me servis un verre de whisky puis je m'approchai de mon piano. Je fermai le couvercle dans le but d'étouffer le son, puis je me mis à jouer. La musique avait toujours était mon échappatoire premier, le piano était ma vocation, j'étais toujours très en colère contre la vie de m'avoir empêché de faire carrière. J'aurais tellement voulu devenir pianiste... en faire mon métier, en vivre... ma carrière avortée était mon plus grand regret.

Assis sur mon tabouret, je caressai les touches du bout des doigts. Qu'allais-je jouer ? Je bus une gorgée de mon verre puis reportai mon regard sur mon instrument. Je fermai les yeux, laissant mon instinct prendre le dessus. Doucement mes doigts se mirent en mouvement sur les touches blanches et noires du clavier, je me laissai emporter.

J'avais mal, je me sentais monstrueux vis à vis de ma mère. Je n'arrivais pas à oublier notre conflit, je ne me sentais pas capable de le faire. J'étais triste, j'avais peur de sa maladie. J'étais en colère aussi. Pourquoi elle ? Je me souvins alors de la réaction de Bella lorsque Mila était née. Nous avions failli la perdre et ma femme s'était accusée en disant que si elle l'avait aimée plus tôt, que si elle n'avait pas eu de mauvaises pensées, alors notre bébé n'aurait pas frôlé la mort.

Était-ce pareil pour moi ? J'avais voulu me venger, j'ai voulu rendre ma mère malheureuse, je voulais qu'elle comprenne toute la souffrance qu'elle nous avait infligée. Bien sûr, je n'avais rien fait, mis à part mettre de la distance entre nous. Mais ce cancer, était-ce le retour de mes pensées passées ? Est-ce qu'il s'agissait d'un coup du sort ou un rapport avec le karma ? Quoi qu'il en soit, un cancer était cher payé. Bella avait raison, nous étions ensemble désormais. Mariés, toujours très amoureux, avec un bon travail, une vie confortable, une magnifique petite fille... tout ça était ma plus belle vengeance dans le fond. J'avais ce que l'on avait essayé de m'enlever.

Alors que je jouais toujours, je sentis une présence. Pas la peine de m'arrêter et de me tourner pour savoir que c'était elle. Je n'avais pas besoin de voir pour être certain qu'il s'agissait de Bella. Elle était là, c'est tout, c'était une évidence, je le sentais. Elle ne se montra pas, elle ne dit pas un mot ni ne s'approcha de moi. J'étais dans mon monde, Bella le savait, elle n'était là qu'au cas où ma bulle éclate, elle me rattraperait si je chutais.

Lorsque mon morceaux toucha à sa fin, je laissai la dernière note s'envoler et mourir avec tristesse dans la pièce silencieuse. Sans un bruit, et d'un geste lent, je fermai le couvercle des touches. Ça évitait que Mila tape dessus. Je terminai ensuite mon verre de whisky. Bella était toujours là, mais elle ne parla pas. Décidément, cette femme me connaissait que trop bien. Je ne sentis aucune pression de sa part, elle attendait que je parle, certes, mais elle patienterait jusqu'à ce que je sois près à le faire. Je soupirai, passai mes mains dans mes cheveux et me décidai à la trouver dans la pièce. Mes yeux la cherchèrent pour la découvrir assise sur le canapé, elle était tournée vers moi et me fixait. Même dans la pénombre, je pouvais voir ses yeux briller, de quoi, en revanche, je l'ignorais. Son visage ne m'indiquait rien, il était serein. Elle finit par me sourire.

 **\- J'espère n'avoir réveillé personne.**

 **\- Non. Tout va bien. C'était très triste. Beau mais triste.**

 **\- La neuvième symphonie de Malher.**

 **\- Je ne connais pas.**

 **\- Je savais qu'en épousant une femme peu instruite, je me sentirais supérieur un jour.**

Elle pouffa et je souris en me levant pour la rejoindre. Je m'assis face à elle, en travers de l'assise, nous ne nous touchions pas. Elle parla, sa voix était douce, presque un chuchotement.

 **\- Je ne t'avais pas entendu jouer quelque chose comme ça depuis très longtemps.**

 **\- Je n'en ressentais pas le besoin jusque** **-** **là.**

 **\- Tu veux en parler ?**

 **\- Il le faut, tu dois savoir. Ça nous concerne tous plus ou moins.**

Elle ne dit rien, elle tendit juste sa main gauche vers moi. Je m'en saisis puis nerveusement, mon pouce se mis à jouer avec son alliance. Et si un jour nous devions vivre la même chose ? Et si Bella tombait malade, comme ma mère, et si je devais la perdre, la voir s'affaiblir et changer petit à petit ? Et si je me retrouvais à la place de mon père, impuissant devant cette chose funeste ? L'argent ne servait à rien dans ce cas. Pour Laurel, pour la trisomie, nous pouvions faire des choses, ce n'était pas fatal. Mais pour un cancer, que faire ? Il n'y avait pas de remède miracle.

 **\- Edward.**

Bella me ramena sur terre. Je clignai des yeux, ils me brûlaient, comme si j'allais pleurer. Effrayé par le scénario que je venais d'imaginer, effrayé par l'impuissance face à laquelle je devrais faire face pour ma mère, j'attirai ma femme contre moi. J'avais besoin de la sentir contre mon corps, de la serrer dans mes bras.

 **\- Chéri, je suis là.**

 **\- Je sais... je pensais juste à un truc et ça... enfin ça va. Je crois.**

Pendant quelques minutes, elle me berça, passant ses mains dans mes cheveux, embrassant du bout des lèvres mon cou ou ma joue. Elle finit par reprendre la parole dans un murmure.

 **\- Elle est malade, n'est-ce pas. C'est ce que tu n'arrives pas à dire** **?**

Je l'écartai légèrement de moi afin de la regarder. Comment savait-elle ? Elle dut lire dans mon regard mon étonnement car elle reprit.

 **\- Je le suppose. Elle est fatiguée, elle a maigri, ses traits sont tirés, elle est pâle. Je la sens angoissée, inquiète et elle a peur aussi. Elle a perdu de son assurance. Et puis tout à l'heure, elle s'est penchée pour prendre Mila, j'ai vu un pansement au niveau de sa clavicule. J'imagine qu'il cache un cathéter... pour … une chimiothérapie ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'oubliais parfois le sens de l'observation plutôt affûté et précis de ma femme. Sa non-confiance envers l'être humain, la poussait à être très observatrice sur le comportement et les gens en général. Je hochai la tête. Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, elle regrettait d'avoir raison.

 **\- Oui... cancer du sein. Stade 2. elle est en chimiothérapie et radiothérapie depuis deux semaines, diagnostiquée depuis un mois. Au mieux, les traitements feront disparaître la tumeur. Au pire, ils la réduiront et elle subira une chirurgie, conservatrice ou non. Ça veut dire...**

 **\- Je sais... je sais, Edward.**

 **\- Je me sens monstrueux.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute.**

Elle se cala contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule et ses bras autour de mon torse. Je posai ma joue sur le haut de sa tête et mes mains caressèrent distraitement son dos ou ses bras.

 **\- Non, mais je ne suis pas capable d'oublier ce qu'elle nous a fait. Je n'arrive pas à pardonner. Tu te souviens quand Mila est née et que tu disais que c'était ta faute ?**

 **\- Je ne préfère pas y penser.**

 **\- Je me sens pareil. J'ai souhaité du mal à ma mère et maintenant elle a un cancer. J'ai de la peine, ce n'est pas juste, je suis en colère, elle ne mérite pas ça, mais je garde toute ma rancœur envers elle.**

 **\- Il faut que tu te laisses du temps. Tu viens de l'apprendre, il faut que tu encaisses la nouvelle.**

 **\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt.**

 **\- Bien sûr que non, chéri. Personne ne pense ça.**

 **\- J'ai peur. C'est une chose qui ne se contrôle pas, ça ne se règle pas en négociant ou en payant quelque chose. Et si ça nous arrive ? Parce que ça peut nous tomber dessus n'importe quand. Comment je pourrais vivre ça...**

Elle se releva, se mit à cheval sur moi, ses mains encadrèrent mon visage et elle m'embrassa avant de poser son front sur le mien.

\- **Ne pense pas à ça. Sinon on ne vivra plus. Il peut nous arriver des choses tous les jours. Je sais que tu te poses beaucoup de questions, que tu as peur et que tu es perdu. Mais je serai là pour toi, pour ta famille. On s'en sort toujours, nous sommes ensemble, on va y arriver.**

 **\- C'est à mon tour d'avoir besoin de toi, bébé...**

 **\- Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Je suis là pour toi et tout finira bien. Je te le promets.**

Je la serrai contre moi et fermai les yeux pour profiter de ses caresses. Elle m'apaisait.

 **\- Alle** **z,** **viens, on va se coucher. Demain sera un autre jour, tu auras l'esprit plus posé.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas sommeil. Mais vas-y toi.**

 **\- Non, je ne te laisse pas tout seul avec ton whisky. On va faire l'amour.**

Je soupirai amusé.

\- **Bella, c'est pas le moment.**

 **\- Pourtant ça nous fatiguerai** **t** **. No** **n,** **sérieux, je vais aller te préparer un bain, je te masserai... mais hors de question que je te laisse tout seul.**

 **\- Merci, bébé. J'accepte ton offre.**

Elle m'embrassa, se leva et, main dans la main, nous montâmes. Bien sûr, nous fîmes un arrêt dans la chambre de Mila, elle dormait à poings fermés en serrant sa licorne contre elle, Brad Pitt toujours à ses pieds. Elle ressemblait tellement à Bella quand elle dormait, elle avait le même air. Laissant notre fille tranquille, nous allâmes dans notre propre chambre. Bella fit ce qu'elle avait annoncé, elle s'occupa de moi, sans forcément me parler, pourtant je me détendais et j'arrivais à ne pas penser exclusivement à l'annonce de la maladie de ma mère. Pour finir, ma femme gagna... nous fîmes l'amour ce qui nous plongea ensuite dans un sommeil profond. J'avais ignorais son «Je te l'avais dit».

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Que dite-vous ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bise bise !**

 **Lexi !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Bonsoir =)**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews,**

 **Merci à ma team pour la correction.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Bella.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, ce fut à cause des pleurs de ma fille provenant du babyphone. À côté de moi Edward dormait encore profondément. J'éteignis l'appareil et me levai avant d'enfiler une chemise de nuit. Un peu dans le brouillard et sur pilote automatique, j'allais dans la chambre de Mila. Elle était assise dans son lit, tenant sa licorne contre elle.

 **\- Mila... il est quatre heure du matin. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

Je la pris dans mes bras, sa respiration était sifflante à force de pleurer. Tout en la berçant et en l'embrassant je descendis jusqu'à la cuisine, lui préparai un biberon d'eau, qu'elle but à peine mais elle était calme. Je passai ma main sur son front, elle ne semblait pas avoir de fièvre, je pense qu'elle avait juste fait un cauchemar. Remontant à l'étage j'allai dans ma chambre avec elle.

 **\- Il est trop tôt pour se lever, on va se rendormir ok ?**

 **\- Oh papa !**

 **\- Oui, papa est là et il dort. On va faire pareil.**

 **\- Oui.**

Elle hocha la tête et je l'installai dans le lit entre moi et Edward. Mila se tourna vers lui et avec son doigt elle toucha la paupière de son père... en fait elle enfonça carrément son doigt dans l'oeil d'Edward.

 **\- Mila non ! Fais pas ça !**

Edward lui se réveilla en sursaut.

 **\- Putain ! Qu'est-ce qu'y a ?**

 **\- Rien, c'est ta fille.**

 **\- Il est quelle heure ?**

 **\- Quatre heure. Elle pleurait.**

\- **Ok... j'ai pas de caleçon.**

 **\- Elle ira pas vérifier.**

Il sourit et sortit quand même du lit pour aller enfiler un bas de pyjama.

\- **On sait jamais. Allez, les filles, on dort.**

Il nous rejoignit, nous embrassa et après vingt bonnes minutes de conversation toute seule et de repositionnement, Mila fini par s'endormir et nous la suivîmes.

À 7h le réveil sonna dans la pièce, Edward éteignit son téléphone. J'ouvris les yeux, nous étions tous les deux de notre côté et au bord du lit tandis que Mila était en étoile de mer au milieu, prenant toute la place. Edward se releva en s'appuyant sur son coude.

 **\- Comment un si petit être, peut prendre autant de place ?**

 **\- D'mande lui !**

 **\- Elle est belle quand même.**

 **\- Tu craques.**

 **\- Complètement.**

Je souris, sortis du lit, décalai doucement ma fille pour la mettre à ma place pour ensuite aller m'allonger sur mon mari.

 **\- Tu m'écrases.**

 **\- Menteur. J'ai besoin de mon câlin du matin. Sinon je passe une journée pourrie.**

Il sourit et passa ses mains dans mon dos. Pendant quelques minutes nous restâmes l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que Mila remue, baille, pigne et ouvre les yeux. En silence nous l'observions, elle se tourna sur le ventre, puis de nouveau sur le dos et elle se mit sur le côté en serrant sa licorne contre elle. Elle nous vit et nous offrit un sourire. Je glissai alors sur Edward pour m'allonger à côté de lui. Il nous installa, mon dos contre son torse. Je tendis ma main vers ma fille et caressai sa joue.

 **\- Salut, mon bébé d'amour. Alors ? On dort bien avec papa et maman ?**

Elle se releva pour s'asseoir et elle frotta ses yeux avant de regarder autour d'elle avant de hocher la tête.

- **Oui !**

Edward pouffa et Mila frotta sa licorne contre son visage, elle n'était pas bien réveillée.

 **\- Millie viens faire un câlin. Viens, ma souris.**

Je tendis le bras vers elle, elle rampa jusqu'à moi et vint se blottir dans mes bras et nous passâmes un moment câlin tous les trois. Puis Mila fût parfaitement réveillée elle se mit à bavarder et à rebondir sur le lit. Assise devant moi je m'amusai à la pousser en arrière, Mila se laissait tomber sur le matelas et éclatait de rire. Elle en redemandait, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux brillants.

- **Les filles, il faut y aller. J'ai faim en plus.**

\- **S'il faut y aller, il faut y aller. Tu vas avec qui ? Papa ou maman ?**

 **\- Hum... papa !**

 **\- Et j'ai gagné !**

Je frappai Edward sur l'épaule, il sourit et attrapa Mila qu'il leva au dessus de sa tête puis il l'embrassa dans le cou jusqu'à ce qu'elle pleure de rire. Nous descendîmes ensuite dans la cuisine où je préparai le biberon de ma fille pendant qu'Edward s'occupait de notre petit-déjeuner. Tous à table, Mila dans sa chaise haute à boire son biberon, moi à côté d'elle et Edward face à nous.

 **\- Au fait, on fait quoi pour les nouveaux. Tu veux leur donner des avantages ou pas ?**

 **\- Non. Non tu as raison. Tout le monde pareil sinon rien. Il faut rester ferme.**

 **\- Bien, voilà l'homme que j'ai épousé !**

Il sourit puis se replongea dans la contemplation de son café, attendant qu'il refroidisse. À côté de moi Mila n'arrêtait pas de gigoter, maintenant elle était avachie en travers de sa chaise haute, une jambe par dessus sa tablette.

 **\- Mais comment tu te débrouilles toi ? Mange correctement s'il te plaît.**

Je la réinstallai correctement et nous reprîmes notre petit-déjeuner mais Mila n'arrêtait pas de me tapoter l'épaule tout en continuant de boire et de me regarder.

 **\- Oui, Mila ? Je mange, chérie. On fera un câlin après ok ? Finis ton biberon.**

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur la joue mais elle m'attrapa par le cou et me serra contre elle. J'étais piégée. Résignée je la pris sur mes genoux et elle se blottit contre moi pour terminer sa boisson.

 **\- Elle fait de toi ce qu'elle veut.**

 **\- Tu peux parler, c'est pareil pour toi.**

Il sourit et Esmée entra dans la cuisine, habillée prête pour aller travailler.

 **\- Bonjour, vous trois.**

 **\- Bonjour, maman.**

 **\- Bonjour, Esmée. Millie tu dis bonjour à mamie ?**

Mila regarda Esmée et sans lâcher sa tétine et son lait, elle fit un coucou avec sa main. Sa grand-mère sourit et lui rendit son signe de la main.

 **\- Bonjour, ma chérie. Il est bon ce biberon ?**

Mila se cacha contre moi et Edward secoua la tête en se levant.

 **\- Ouais fais ta timide ! Un thé, maman ?**

 **\- Tu t'en souviens ? Oui merci.**

 **\- Toujours un thé en sortant du lit, ensuite café !**

Esmée sourit et s'assit face à nous tandis qu'Edward préparait un thé.

 **\- Servez-vous, Esmée. Faites comme chez vous. Edward peut faire des pancakes.**

Mon mari se tourna vers moi en plissant les yeux.

 **\- Tu veux m'humilier ?**

 **\- Non, mais te taquiner est une de mes passions !**

 **\- Millie, ma chérie, pitié, n'ai pas le caractère de ta mère.**

Je ris et embrassai ma fille.

 **\- Bon, en tout cas nous on a fini. Je vais l'habiller et me préparer aussi.**

Edward hocha la tête, nous embrassa et je le laissai avec sa mère. J'allai donc m'occuper de ma fille, puis me préparer pour le travail pendant que Mila jouait. Edward nous rejoignit alors que je me maquillais.

 **\- On va déposer ma mère à sa réunion, dans ses bureaux.**

 **\- Ok, pas de problème. Tu as prévenu Paul ?**

 **\- Ouais, par signaux de fumées.**

Je secouais la tête.

 **\- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. Par contre j'ai préparé le repas de Mila.**

 **\- Oui, enfin tu as mis la purée dans la boîte en plastique.**

 **\- Oui, mais la boite est dans son sac avec son rechange et ses biberons !**

Je levai le pouce vers lui tout en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

 **\- Tu gères !**

 **\- Heureux de l'entendre.**

Je souris et il alla se préparer. Après un détour dans les bureaux d'E.C Design nous arrivâmes dans les nôtres et après avoir déposé Mila à la crèche nous allâmes travailler. La matinée fut difficile, Edward était d'une humeur massacrante, je m'y attendais un peu, il avait été trop calme depuis l'annonce d'Esmée. Je savais qu'il finirait par exploser et je me doutais qu'il exprimerait sa colère au travail. Il ne criait pas, il était juste très désagréable. A midi j'allais le retrouver dans son bureau, il se préparait à partir.

 **\- Tu vas déjeuner avec ta mère ?**

 **\- Oui, je veux voir avec elle deux trois choses pour son entreprise.**

 **\- Tu veux y retourner ?**

 **\- Non, je veux m'assurer que la boîte ne coule pas et que si ma mère doit abandonner son poste, l'entreprise ne tombe pas dans de mauvaises mains.**

 **\- Et Emmett ?**

 **\- J'ai confiance en lui, mais je peux le soutenir.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Je n'abandonnerai pas notre boîte, mais E.C Design et ma première création.**

 **\- Je comprends et je t'encourage. Mais reviens un peu plus détendu s'il te plaît.**

 **\- C'est un ordre ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Il sourit et secoua la tête.

 **\- Tu vas voir Mila ?**

 **\- Oui, je vais aller lui donner son repas.**

 **\- Je passerai en remontant. Embrasse-la pour moi.**

Je hochai la tête et l'embrassai avant de sortir, Alex m'interpella.

 **\- Tu montes pour Mila ?**

 **\- Oui, Edward sort déjeuner avec sa mère. Tu viens avec moi ?**

 **\- Oui ! Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas vue ma princesse.**

Je souris, Alex avertit Edward puis nous montâmes à la crèche. Je croisai plusieurs de mes employés. Ce qui était bien avec cette crèche, c'est que même si nous travaillons ensemble, ici, avec nos enfants, je n'étais plus leur patronne, juste la maman de Mila.

Rapidement je repérai ma fille, elle jouait avec une table d'activité qui faisait différents sons d'instruments de musique. Elle semblait très concentrée et sans trop d'étonnement, le son qui revenait le plus souvent était le piano. Quand elle releva les yeux vers moi, son visage s'éclaira, elle remua bras et jambes tout en souriant et en poussant des cris. J'aimais ce regard, je me sentais aimée. Souriant, j'approchai avec Alex.

 **\- Salut, ma souris ! Comment ça va ? Tu t'amuses ? Regarde, tonton Alex vient te voir.**

Elle se moqua complètement d'Alex, elle se contentait juste de répéter « Maman » tout en tendant les bras vers moi et en ouvrant et fermant ses mains d'un signe d'impatience. Je m'assis alors sur l'un des pouffes et la pris contre moi. Ses petits bras passèrent autour de mon cou et elle s'accrocha à moi.

 **\- Je t'ai manquée tant que ça ?**

Je câlinai ma fille, l'embrassai et me shootai à son odeur. J'adorais son parfum de bébé. Quand elle fut comblée, elle se recula un peu et se tourna enfin vers Alex. Elle lui sourit et lui tendait les bras.

 **\- Ah bah enfin, mademoiselle ! J'allais me vexer ! Comment va la princesse de ma vie ? Tu sais que tu seras la seule qui compte pour moi ? Hein tu le sais ?**

Mila débita quelques mots incompréhensibles et finit par nous montrer la tablette d'activités délaissée à notre arrivée. Alex entra dans le jeu. Il était complètement gaga de mon bébé, il la gâtait et passait beaucoup de temps à jouer avec elle.

 **\- Alex, je vais aller lui chercher son repas. Tu vas l'installer ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

Je caressai la joue de ma Mila.

 **\- Je reviens tout de suite, ma puce. Alex s'occupe de toi.**

Nous nous séparâmes et j'allai chercher ses affaires. Je discutai un peu avec l'une des assistantes maternelles, Mila était une petite fille agréable souriante mais avec un caractère déjà bien prononcé, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait. Bref elle ne m'apprit rien de nouveau. Rejoignant Alex et ma fille dans la petite salle de repas ou d'autres parents nourrissaient leur enfants, je fis réchauffer la purée de légumes que j'avais préparée la veille.

- **Et voilà, c'est prêt, tu vas manger. Qui te donne ? Alex ou maman ?**

Mila fronça les sourcils et Alex répondit pour elle.

 **\- Moi ! Je le fais moins souvent.**

 **\- Ok, donc Alex.**

Il se mit alors à lui donner à manger.

 **\- Alors, pourquoi j'ai envie de pousser mon boss par la fenêtre ?**

Je soupirai, j'attendais cette question. Je regardai autour de nous et parlai doucement, tout le monde n'avait pas à savoir.

 **\- Sa mère est là. Elle a débarqué hier soir avec ses valises.**

 **\- Ah.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas tout, elle est malade, un cancer du sein. Il ne le vit pas très bien.**

 **\- Oh merde je suis désolé. Je comprends son humeur.**

 **\- Il ne lui pardonne pas ce qu'elle nous a fait, mais il l'aime quand même bref, beaucoup de sentiments contradictoires.**

 **\- J'imagine oui. Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'y peut rien.**

 **\- Je sais. Il faut qu'il encaisse la nouvelle c'est tout. On avisera ensuite. Je suis désolée pour son humeur.**

 **\- Oh, maintenant je suis habitué. Tu veux que je l'emmène courir après le boulot ?**

 **\- Mais le pousse pas dans l'Hudson s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de lui encore.**

Alex rit et hocha la tête.

- **Promis. On sort déjeuner au Starbuck après ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je souris et me concentrai sur Mila. Elle tenait mon doigt tout en mangeant avec appétit, quand elle fut rassasiée, j'allai la changer puis lui lus une histoire avant de la coucher. Serrant son doudou contre elle, elle s'endormit rapidement. J'allai ensuite déjeuner avec Alex, il commanda pour nous et m'offrit même mon déjeuner. Installée à table je discutai avec Alex jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne nous déranger.

 **\- Bonjour. Excusez-moi de vous interrompre.**

 **\- Oh bonjour !**

 **\- Vous vous souvenez de moi ?**

 **\- Oui ! Oui bien sûr... hum Daniel c'est ça ?!**

 **\- Quelle mémoire !**

Il s'agissait du type que j'avais rencontré au bar lors de ma sortie avec Alex. C'était il y a huit mois, ni Alex ni moi l'avions revu après ce soir-là. Alex avait fait la fête avec lui et ses copains mais rien de plus par la suite. Lors de notre première rencontre, il avait une tenue décontracté, t-shirt et jean. Là il arborait un superbe costume très saillant qui lui donnait un air redoutable. Ses cheveux blond étaient savamment coiffés en effet décoiffés, ses yeux étaient toujours aussi bleus et brillants.

 **\- Je vous ai reconnus de loin tous les deux et... voilà je suis venu.**

 **\- Non c'est bien. Tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ?**

 **\- Pourquoi pas oui. Salut, Alex.**

 **\- Salut. Sympa le costume !**

Daniel sourit et s'installa à côté de nous.

\- **Merci. C'est cool de vous revoir. Je passe rarement dans ce coin.**

 **\- Nous on bosse en face.**

 **\- Ah d'accord.**

Alex sourit et Daniel lui sourit avant de se tourner vers moi.

\- **Toujours mariée ?**

 **\- Et mon mari toujours pas intéressé. Et puis Alex est le premier sur la liste.**

 **\- Alex, il va falloir qu'on parle toi et moi !**

Je ris en secouant la tête.

 **\- C'est une cause perdue ! Enfin j'espère. Et sinon, si tu ne travailles pas dans le secteur, pourquoi tu es là ?**

 **\- Je travaille. Pour une petite semaine avant d'aller ailleurs.**

 **\- Dans quelle branche ?**

 **\- Je suis un faux hommes d'affaires.**

J'étais perdue, complètement. Daniel semblait s'en amuser. Alex réagit le premier, il écarquilla les yeux en se redressant sur son siège.

 **\- Non ! T'es acteur ? Je sais qu'ils tournent un film dans le quartier.**

 **\- Bingo. Ça fait déjà trois jours, il nous reste une semaine de tournage ici avant de changer de décor.**

 **\- C'est toi le premier rôle ?**

 **\- Masculin ouais. C'est la première fois, avant je n'étais que second.**

 **\- Tu dois craquer pour une fille ?**

 **\- Oui. Il paraît que j'ai la gueule d'un hétéro.**

Alex rit, c'est vrai que si je ne l'avais pas rencontré dans un bar gay, jamais je me serais dit que Daniel l'était. Pareil pour Alex.

 **\- Bella a été surprise quand je lui ai dit que j'étais gay.**

 **\- Et tout de suite tu m'as dit « ça pose une problème ? » prêt à mordre !**

Alex me sourit et je reportai mon attentions sur Daniel.

 **\- Mais comment ça se fait que tu n'es pas entouré d'une armée de personnes ? Je veux dire, il n'y a pas une cantine, un staff et tout ? Tu as le droit de t'échapper comme ça, en costume pour le rôle en plus ?**

Alex pouffa et se pencha vers Daniel.

 **\- Son père est flic, c'est dans ses gènes.**

Daniel sourit avant de me répondre.

 **\- Leur café est franchement imbuvable. Je suis à cinq minutes du plateau et comme je ne suis pas franchement hyper connu, je ne risque rien. Je passe inaperçu fringué comme ça en plus. Je serais en tutu rose, là peut-être qu'on me remarquerait.**

 **\- Je suis sûr que tu resterais canon même en ballerines !**

Je haussai les sourcils en regardant Alex qui fixait Daniel. Il le draguait ? Ou juste une flatterie Daniel lui sourit amusé.

 **\- On essaiera à l'occasion. Je dois y retourner, ils vont me chercher sinon.**

J'attrapai un stylo et la serviette en papier de mon déjeuner qui ne m'avait pas servie. J'inscrivis le numéro de téléphone d'Alex que je connaissais par cœur, notais bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas du mien, et donnai la serviette à Daniel.

 **\- Appelle-nous pour qu'on se voit dans la semaine si tu veux et quand tu auras plus de temps.**

Il regarda la serviette, puis Alex qui ne se doutait de rien, avant de me sourire.

 **\- Je n'y manquerai pas crois-moi. À très vite.**

 **\- Bon tournage !**

Il salua Alex d'un sourire tout en posant sa main sur son épaule avant de nous laisser. Alex avait un air étrange.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Alex ?**

 **\- J'avais oublié comme il était beau. L'autre fois dans le bar il m'avait plu mais il y avait tellement monde autour de nous... rien ne s'est passé.**

 **\- Tu regrettes ?**

 **\- Non. J'avais été déçu par Nate, je n'avais pas la tête à séduire quelqu'un d'autre. Mais c'était il y a huit mois. Ça va maintenant.**

Je ris et il fut l'heure d'y retourner. Arrivés dans nos bureaux, son portable sonna l'arrivé d'un message. Déjà ? Ou alors c'était Edward. Alex regarda son téléphone, sourit et me regarda.

 **\- Tu lui as donné mon numéro ?**

 **\- Je ne connais pas le mien. Il dit quoi ?**

 **\- Qu'il est content de m'avoir revu, avant de rajouter « Et Bella aussi ». Je lui réponds quoi ?**

 **\- Euh... tu étais content de le voir ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Alors dis lui « moi aussi j'ai été très content, tout comme d'avoir eu ton message » un truc du genre.**

 **\- Merci, Bella ! Tu gères !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

Je sursautai Edward était derrière nous. Il haussa les sourcils amusé, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules.

 **\- Je t'effraie à ce point-là ?**

 **\- Non mais je t'attendais pas. Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui. Alors pourquoi tu « gères » ?**

 **\- Je suis en train de caser Alex avec un acteur !**

 **\- Robert machin ? Je le savais qu'il était gay !**

 **\- N'importe quoi ! Non, c'est Daniel, le type qu'on a rencontré dans le bar gay. Il tourne un film dans le quartier en ce moment et nous l'avons croisé par hasard au Starbuck.**

 **\- Fonce, Alex. Mais reste concentré sur le boulot ok ?**

 **\- Tu vas me vexer. Au fait ce soir on va courir.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué tes poignées d'amour ?**

Edward posa alors sa main sur son ventre et se regarda avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

- **Il n'y a aucune honte, chéri.**

 **\- Ok on va courir ce soir. Mais tu t'occupes de ma mère.**

 **\- Oui. Je vais travailler, j'ai rendez-vous dans vingt minutes.**

J'embrassai Edward et allai dans mon bureau. Je préparai mon rendez-vous quand Edward frappa à ma porte.

\- **Oui ? Tu as cinq minutes... pas d'allusion sexuelle merci.**

 **\- Zut. Non en fait je voulais juste savoir si tu avais vu Mila. Je voulais monter mais je me suis dit qu'elle dormirait.**

 **\- Oui je l'ai couchée. Ça va, elle a bien mangé, toujours de bonne humeur... le top quoi. Elle jouait avec un jouet qui reproduisait des sons d'instruments de musique, celui qui revenait sans arrêt c'était le piano.**

 **\- Elle le connaît.**

 **\- Oui. Et toi avec ta mère ?**

 **\- Nous avons discuté des dispositions prisent pour faire face à sa maladie. Emmett assurera pleinement les fonctions mais j'ai proposé mon aide et mes conseils sans pour autant retourner bosser avec eux. Je refuse tout rendez-vous ou négociation avec des clients. Par contre nous pouvons en discuter entre nous. Tu es d'accord ?**

 **\- Complètement oui. Ta mère annoncera sa maladie en public ?**

 **\- Elle ne sait pas encore. Soit elle se retirera petit à petit soit elle sera directe. Par contre elle est déterminée à travailler jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus.**

 **\- Elle sait que tu m'en as parlé ?**

 **\- Oui. C'était inévitable, chérie.**

 **\- Ok. Et toi comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- J'imagine que ça va. Et si je vais courir c'est plus pour me dépenser que pour mes poignées d'amour n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- J'ai demandé à Alex oui. Ne m'en veux pas.**

 **\- Je ne t'en veux pas. Je t'aime. Je te laisse travailler.**

 **\- Merci à tout à l'heure.**

Il me sourit et l'après-midi passa plutôt calmement. De retour chez nous, Edward se changea rapidement et partie avec Alex courir vers Central park. Je restai donc avec Esmée et Mila. Ma fille jouait sur son tapis de jeu avec Brad Pitt à côté d'elle, elle discutait dans son langage. Esmée la regardait en souriant avant de se tourner vers moi.

 **\- Elle est vraiment très souriante !**

 **\- Toujours. Elle n'est pas compliquée, toujours de bonne humeur. Par contre quand elle veut quelque chose, elle est déterminée à l'avoir. Elle est très câlin aussi.**

 **\- Edward était un bébé très beau, très mignon mais... insupportable ! Il pleurait tout le temps, se contrariait très vite, boudait sans arrêt. Et puis Emmett ne l'aidait pas. Plus il faisait pleurer son frère, plus il était content, jusqu'à ce que ça devienne trop facile de le contrarier.**

 **\- Il n'a jamais été patient ?**

 **\- Jamais non. Il se mettait dans des états pas possible. Bien sûr il n'y avait pas que des mauvais moments. Il savait rire et sourire. Mais son caractère était très changeant.**

 **\- Il l'est toujours un peu par moment.**

 **\- Il se contrôle, il a trouvé son équilibre.**

Je hochai la tête, je sentais que la conversation aller tourner sur quelque chose de moins plaisant. Je m'assis donc face à elle, attendant la suite. Elle fronça les sourcils et jouait avec ses mains nerveusement.

\- **Isabella... je... je suis terriblement et sincèrement désolée pour ce que je vous ai fait subir. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis malade. Je le pense, depuis... votre retour. En réalité je pense que je l'ai même compris pendant votre absence. Je l'aurais dit à Edward, j'aurais craqué. Le voir se détruire comme ça...**

 **\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez vue comme une menace. Je vous ai pardonné, Esmée. Je l'ai retrouvé, je suis mariée avec lui, nous avons une fille, nous sommes heureux. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai été la méchante.**

 **\- Je ne saurais l'expliquer, Isabella. Edward allait nous quitter.**

 **\- C'est ce que nous faisons tous... nous ne faisons pas des enfants pour les garder près de nous pour toujours. Chacun prend son envol. Edward et moi avons nos ambitions mais jamais je ne l'aurais éloigné de vous. Je vous aimais beaucoup.**

 **\- Je regrette tellement... mais j'avais toujours eu mes garçons près de moi, Rosalie soutenait Emmett à rester dans le cercle familial, elle n'a pas de famille à par nous.**

 **\- C'est un peu sectaire...**

 **\- Peut-être oui. Quoi qu'il en soit je sais depuis longtemps que vous êtes l'équilibre d'Edward. Il a tellement changé. Peut-être que ça aussi m'a effrayé. Avant vous, personne ne pouvait l'apaiser hormis moi.**

 **\- Et Jane ? Ou Mathilde ?**

 **\- Non. Il se tournait toujours vers moi. Je pense que j'ai eu peur... que vous preniez ma place.**

 **\- Vous êtes sa mère, rien ne remplace une mère.**

Elle hocha la tête et fixa ses mains posées sur ses genoux, puis elle chuchota.

 **\- Je le sais désormais. J'ai appris de mes erreurs. Je sais qu'Edward ne me pardonnera jamais.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas le convaincre de le faire.**

 **\- Je ne vous demande pas de le faire. Si ça doit arriver, alors ça doit venir de lui même.**

 **\- Il vous aime, il ne s'agit que de rancœur, pas de haine. Il est très affecté par ce qui vous arrive et j'en suis moi-même désolée. Personne ne devrait subir ça.**

 **\- Merci, Isabella.**

 **\- Nous vous soutiendrons, Edward sera présent. Il a dû vous le dire et vous savez qu'il tiendra parole.**

 **\- Je le sais oui.**

 **\- Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec vous-même.**

Elle me sourit et nous tournâmes la tête quand Mila poussa un cri tout en jetant un cube à travers la pièce. Depuis quelques jours elle essayait d'empiler les objets mais elle n'y arrivait pas vraiment. J'imagine que ça l'énervait.

 **\- Et bien qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

Elle se mit jeta un autre cube et se mit à pleurer. J'allais la prendre dans mes bras.

 **\- Mila stop. Je crois que tu es fatiguée. Il est tard. Et si nous allions prendre un bain ? Hein ? Qu'en penses-tu ?**

Elle ne répondit que des « maman » en s'accrochant à moi et en pleurant.

\- **Ok... ok. Dire que je disais que tu pleurais jamais ! Allez au bain, on mange et au lit. Papa ne va pas tarder aussi.**

Je m'excusai auprès d'Esmée puis allai donner le bain à ma fille, elle continua d'être grognon même dans l'eau, pourtant elle adorait ça. Toujours d'humeur boudeuse elle se laissa habiller puis je redescendis dans le salon, je reposai Mila sur son tapis de jeu.

 **\- Je peux vous aider à faire quelque chose, Isabella.**

 **\- Euh oui, je vais préparer le repas de Mila, vous pouvez faire notre repas à nous. Il y a ce qu'il faut dans le frigo.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je me lançai alors dans de la confection du repas de ma fille, d'ailleurs celle-ci traînait dans mes jambes en pleurnichant toutes les dix secondes.

 **\- Salut.**

Je tournais la tête vers Edward qui venait d'arriver.

- **Salut. C'était bien ?**

 **\- Ouais, ça fait du bien, mais j'ai besoin d'une douche. Salut Millie !**

Elle l'ignora complètement, se contentant d'essayer de se lever sur ses jambes en s'agrippant aux miennes.

 **\- Elle est grognon et pénible. Elle est fatiguée je pense. On dirait toi quand tu manques de sommeil.**

 **\- Je sens comme une ambiance négative ici... Je vais lâchement m'enfuir et aller prendre ma douche.**

Il quitta la cuisine et j'installai Mila dans sa chaise haute. La faire manger fut une véritable épreuve de force. Elle gigotait dans tous les sens, elle refusait d'ouvrir la bouche, secouait la tête, pleurait...

 **\- Heureusement que tu n'es pas toujours comme ça ! Tu ne veux pas manger ? Mila tu veux manger oui ou non ?**

Elle fit non de la tête.

 **\- Ok parfait alors au lit !**

Je la débarbouillai malgré ses protestations et la montai jusqu'à sa chambre où Edward nous rejoignit.

 **\- Je m'en occupe si tu veux.**

 **\- Avec plaisir. Allez à demain, Mila. Et de bonne humeur s'il te plaît.**

Elle fronça les sourcils et après un bisou je la laissai avec son père pour aller rejoindre Esmée dans la cuisine.

 **\- Je suis désolée, les crises sont rares.**

 **\- Ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Le repas est prêt.**

Ça sentait divinement bon et la table était mise. Après une soirée comme celle-là, ce n'était pas de refus. J'ouvris une bouteille de vin, j'avais besoin d'un verre. Edward arriva et nous nous installâmes à table.

 **\- Elle dort ?**

 **\- Non, elle pleure mais elle finira bien par dormir. Maman ? Combien de temps tu restes ici ? Juste pour savoir.**

 **\- J'ai encore des rendez-vous demain, ensuite je pars.**

 **\- Demain soir nous pourrions dîner dehors non ? Bébé ?**

 **\- Oui si tu veux, il faut voir pour Mila mais pourquoi pas. Je demanderai à Alice.**

\- **Ok. Maman tu veux bien ?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr. Ça me ferait plaisir.**

 **\- Alors on fera ça. Bella j'ai pris une décision. Avec Alex.**

Je souris et bus une gorgée de vin.

- **Tu fais ton coming out ?**

 **\- Ha ha ! Non, on va s'inscrire au marathon de New York.**

 **\- Oh c'est bien ! C'est quand ?**

 **\- Le premier dimanche de novembre. C'est Alex qui me l'a proposé. Je pense que ça peut être bien. C'est un challenge.**

 **\- Tu vas devoir t'entraîner. Enfin tu as déjà du niveau.**

 **\- Oui, on va s'entraîner. Nous avons cinq mois. Tu viendras me soutenir ?**

 **\- Je te soutiens déjà. Mais je viendrais. Tu sais que tu seras pas premier ?**

 **\- Je sais, c'est toujours un Kényan, un Sénégalais ou un Jamaïcain.**

 **\- Tu feras de ton mieux. Je trouve ça très bien.**

Il me sourit et enchaîna sur un autre sujet. Je trouvais vraiment cet idée très bien. Il allait lui falloir un objectif à atteindre, un défi personnel pour faire face à la maladie de sa mère. Ça allait lui permettre de décompresser et de se défouler sur quelque chose. Je le pousserai dans son projet et d'ailleurs quelques idées me venaient concernant le travail. Je verrais ça avec lui plus tard.

La fin du repas se fit dans une entente cordiale puis après m'avoir aidé à débarrasser la table, Esmée annonça qu'elle allait se coucher. Moi je montai prendre ma douche, en sortant j'allai vérifier que ma fille dormait bien. En sortant je fus suivie par Brad Pitt qui alla s'installer à côté d'Edward qui regardait un film à la télé.

 **\- C'est quoi ?**

 **\- Deadpool.**

Ok. J'allais m'installer contre lui, mon chat réclama des caresses que je lui prodiguai avec automatisme.

 **\- C'est le début ?**

 **\- Oui, ça a commencé depuis dix minutes je dirais.**

 **\- Tu l'as déjà vu ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais il est super drôle. J'aime beaucoup. Ça t'embête ?**

 **\- Non du tout. Dis-moi... par rapport au marathon, on pourrait faire du sponsoring non ?**

 **\- J'y ai pensé ouais. Il faut que je me renseigne. On voit demain ?**

 **\- Ok.**

J'attrapai mon téléphone et engageai la conversation avec Alice tout en regardant d'un œil le film d'Edward. Je réussis à négocier avec Alice la garde de ma fille pour demain soir à condition que ce soit chez elle. Mon mari trop absorbé par son film, réagit à peine quand je l'avertissai. Je m'installai pour dormir quand je reçus un appel. Le numéro n'était pas enregistré dans mon répertoire. Immédiatement Edward baissa le son de la télé et me regarda.

 **\- Qui t'appelle à cet heure-là ?**

 **\- Je ne connais pas le numéro.**

 **\- Donne.**

Il savait que je n'aimais pas répondre au numéro inconnu. Je lui tendis mon téléphone et il décrocha en mettant le haut parleur.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Euh... oui bonsoir. C'est bien le téléphone d'Isabella Cullen ?**

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Je me suis peut-être trompé... je suis Daniel Harper. Vous êtes peut-être son mari.**

Edward me regarda et je repris mon téléphone.

 **\- Une seconde Daniel.**

Mon mari plissa les yeux dans l'attente d'une explication.

 **\- Le garçon gay que j'ai croisé avec Alex ce midi.**

 **\- L'acteur ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Ok.**

Je remis le téléphone à mon oreille.

\- **Daniel ? Excuse-moi. Je n'aime pas répondre aux numéros inconnus. C'est Alex qui t'a donné mon portable ?**

 **\- Oui. Excuse-moi si ça crée des embrouilles.**

 **\- Pas du tout.**

 **\- En fait je voulais te remercier pour ce midi. Et je voulais savoir si j'avais mes chances.**

 **\- Avec Alex ?**

 **\- Oui, puisque ton mari est toujours hétéro.**

Je souris et regardai Edward qui me fixait toujours.

\- **Je pense que tu as des chances. Avec Alex bien sûr.**

 **\- C'est vrai ? Parce que j'ai regretté à mort de ne pas avoir pris son numéro ce soir-là dans le bar. Et si huit mois après je tombe sur lui, je pense que ce n'est pas vraiment dû au hasard.**

 **\- Je te dirais de foncer. Il m'a dit la même chose.**

 **\- Génial merci. Je suis désolée de t'avoir appelé si tard. Je suis en pause et je ne voulais pas parler de ça par message.**

 **\- Aucun souci. Ça me ferait plaisir pour lui. Mais fais attention, ne lui brise pas le cœur sinon je serai très cruelle !**

 **\- Et mon cœur à moi ?**

 **\- Il y a bien quelqu'un de ton entourage qui dira la même chose à Alex.**

 **\- Certainement oui.**

 **\- Sincèrement, je pense que tu devrais profiter de ta pause pour l'appeler lui plutôt que de jouer les ados de quinze ans avec moi.**

Il éclata de rire avant de reprendre.

 **\- Tu as raison ! Mais je voulais juste m'en assurer.**

 **\- Le feu est vert ! Tiens-moi au courant.**

 **\- Promis. A plus.**

 **\- Salut.**

Je raccrochai et embrassai Edward qui ne cacha pas sa surprise.

 **\- Jouer les entremetteuses t'excite ?**

 **\- Je serai super contente que ça marche pour Alex. Tu me connais, tu sais que je juge vite les gens. J'ai tout de suite beaucoup aimé Daniel, même si notre rencontre fut brève. Je les ai présentés l'un à l'autre. J'espère que ça marchera. Alex le mérite.**

\- **Je suis d'accord. Mais tu m'inquiètes, tu ressembles presque à Alice.**

Je ris en secouant la tête. Il relança son film, j'enregistrai le numéro de Daniel dans mon répertoire.

 **\- C'est bientôt fini ? Je me couche.**

 **\- Je peux éteindre si tu veux. Je connais la fin.**

 **\- Non, mais baisse un peu le son.**

 **\- Ok. Il doit rester vingt minutes.**

Il m'embrassa et je m'installai dans mon lit, Brad Pitt était resté contre moi, il dormait déjà. Quant à moi je n'entendis pas la fin du film d'Edward.

* * *

 **Et voilà**

 **Bonne semaine.**

 **J'espère que ce que je vous propose vous plaît toujours.**

 **A dimanche.**

 **Bise**


	23. Chapter 23

**Bonsoir !**

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu cette semaine.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

Mila pleurait... avec automatisme je me levai. Il faisait très froid ce qui est étrange puisque nous étions en juin. À peine réveillée, titubante et les yeux à moitiés clos j'enfilai mon peignoir tout en avançant vers la chambre de ma fille.

 **\- J'arrive, chérie...**

J'entrai dans la chambre mais quelqu'un était déjà là, avec Mila.

 **\- Edward ?**

C'était la carrure d'un homme mais je ne voyais pas son visage, il faisait trop sombre. Il se pencha sur Mila qui pleurait toujours pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ma fille pleura encore plus, je m'approchai mais Edward se recula.

 **\- Tu ne la mérites pas.**

Mon sang se glaça. Ce n'était pas la voix d'Edward, je ne connaissais pas cet homme. En réalité je ne pris même pas le temps de chercher qui c'était. Tout ce que je compris, c'était qu'un inconnu tenait ma fille en larmes dans ses bras.

\- **Qui êtes-vous ? Rendez** **-** **moi ma fille !**

Je me jetais sur lui mais il réussit à m'écarter en me poussant. Je trébuchai et tombai sur le sol. Mila se débattait et pleurait en m'appelant. Je hurlai.

 **\- EDWARD ! AU SECOUR** **S** **!**

Me relevant je me ruai de nouveau sur l'homme qui encore une fois me repoussa.

 **\- Lâchez ma fille ! EDWARD !**

 **\- Personne ne viendra !**

 **\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ?**

 **\- Tu ne mérites pas tout ça, Bella... De toute façon tu ne voulais pas d'elle ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?**

 **\- Rendez** **-** **moi ma fille ! Mila ! Mila ! Je l'aime rendez** **-** **l** **a** **moi !**

 **\- Non ! Je vais t'en débarrasser.**

 **\- Qui êtes-vous !? Je vous en supplie ! Rendez-moi ma fille !**

Je hurlais et tentais par tous les moyens de récupérer mon bébé mais à chaque fois l'inconnu me repoussait. Soudainement quelqu'un m'attrapa, me plaqua contre le mur, pris mes poignets qu'il plaqua de chaque côté de ma tête en les tenant fermement. C'était Edward.

 **\- Edward ?! Il a notre fille ! Sauve** **-** **l** **a** **! Edward !**

 **\- Laisse** **-** **le la prendre... tu ne voulais pas d'elle...**

 **\- Mila ! Rendez-moi mon bébé ! Edward lâches-moi !**

Je pleurais, me débattais appelais Mila, suppliais Edward. Je ne comprenais rien. Pourquoi Edward faisait ça ? L'homme qui tenait ma fille dans ses bras passa devant moi.

\- **Je la prends avec moi. Comme tu n'as pas pu garder notre bébé alors je la prends elle.**

Il me regarda et je poussai un cris d'horreur.

 **\- Jacob ? Non ! Non ! Ce n'est pas réel ! Edward !**

Je fermai les yeux très fort. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Sauf que je sentais toujours la pression des mains d'Edward sur mes poignets. Je continuais de me débattre, il fallait que je sauve Mila. Il fallait que je réagisse.

 **\- Bella ! Réveille- toi ! Isabella !**

Pleurant et hurlant de rage je continuais de me débattre, pourquoi il laissait faire ça ?

 **\- C'est notre fille !**

 **\- Elle va bien ! Calm** **e-** **toi ! C'est un cauchemar ! Tu as fait un cauchemar ! Regarde autour de toi !**

Haletante je regardai autour de moi. J'étais dans ma chambre, dans mon lit. Edward était au dessus de moi, maintenant mon corps fermement entre lui et le matelas. Je pleurais toujours, mon cœur battait à la chamade, j'étais en sueur et autour de moi, ça semblait être le chaos.

 **\- Mila ?**

 **\- Elle va très bien ! C'était un cauchemar** **,** **chérie. Je vais te lâcher maintenant. Ok ? Ça va aller ?**

 **\- Oui oui...**

Doucement il desserra sa prise autour de mes poignets puis il se redressa en s'asseyant dans le lit. J'en fis autant et je regardai la pièce. Le lit était complètement défait, ma table de chevet était renversée, la lampe qui était dessus était brisée sur le sol, les coussins étaient éparpillés par terre.

 **\- Oh, Edward !**

J'éclatai en sanglot, je tremblais. Je n'avais pas fait de cauchemar aussi violent depuis des mois, depuis le début de ma grossesse... Edward me prit alors dans ses bras. Je m'accrochai à lui, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

 **\- Tout va bien, bébé... c'était juste un cauchemar. Mila est avec ma mère en bas. Calme** **-** **toi, chérie, s'il te plaît...**

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et me berça afin de m'apaiser. Je fermai les yeux et me laissa aller contre lui. Peu à peu mes larmes s'arrêtèrent, mon cœur se calma et mes sanglots cessèrent.

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

 **-** **Quelqu'un** **kidnappait Mila et tu le laissais faire.**

 **\- Qui faisait ça ?**

Je baissai les yeux.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas ce que ça vient faire là. Depuis des mois tout all** **ait** **très bien.**

 **\- Jacob c'est ça ?**

Je hochai la tête et il me serra contre lui.

 **\- Raconte** **-** **moi.**

 **\- Je dois voir Mila... s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Oui viens, passe de mon côté du lit pour pas te couper.**

Je fis ce qu'il me dit et attrapai sa main.

 **\- J'ai fai** **t** **ça ? Tout ce chantier ?**

 **\- Oui, tu hurlais et te débattais comme une lionne.**

 **\- Je t'ai blessé ?**

 **\- Non, je vais bien. Alors dis** **-** **moi. Jacob ?**

 **\- Il prenait, disait que j'étais une mauvaise mère, que je ne la méritais pas. Que puisque j'avais perdu notre bébé, alors il prenait Mila. Et toi tu disais que c'était la chose à faire.**

 **\- On en rediscutera mais... si un type essay** **ait** **d'enlever mon bébé, je te jure que je lui défonce la gueule !**

Je souris et nous arrivâmes dans le salon. Esmée était assise sur le canapé tenant Mila dans ses bras. Lâchant Edward j'allai prendre mon bébé dans mes bras. Elle ne dormait pas, elle avait pleuré je le voyais à ses yeux. Je l'embrassai et la serrai contre moi.

 **\- Oh mon bébé... je suis désolée. Pardon de vous avoir réveillé** **e,** **Esmée.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien.**

Je m'installai sur le canapé gardant Mila contre moi. Elle serra contre elle sa licorne et avait sa tête calée contre ma poitrine. Doucement je la berçai et Edward arriva avec un verre d'eau.

 **\- Tiens, bébé.**

 **\- Merci. Je suis vraiment désolée... je comprends pas...**

 **\- T'inquiète pas... un peu de lutte à deux heures du matin c'est bien pour garder la forme.**

 **\- Excuse** **-** **moi.**

Il me sourit et je bus mon eau tout en regardant Mila. Elle était entrain de s'endormir.

 **\- Je vais la recoucher.**

Edward hocha la tête, il embrassa notre fille, Esmée l'embrassa également et je montai avec elle dans sa chambre. Je m'installai sur le fauteuil à côté du lit, je mis Mila face à moi, sur mes genoux.

 **\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée, mon amour... J'ai fai** **t** **un mauvais rêve et j'ai eu très très peur. Tu sais, ma chérie, même si j'ai eu peur quand j'ai appris que tu allais arriver et bien maintenant sache que je t'aime terriblement fort ! Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire le moindre mal. Tu me comprends n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime, Mila. Je t'aime fort fort fort !**

Elle tendit ses bras vers moi, je lui souris et lui offris volontiers le câlin qu'elle me demandait. Je l'embrassai, ses petits bras entouraient mon cou. Nous restâmes comme ça un moment puis je sentis qu'elle dormait. Je la gardai encore un peu contre moi avant de l'allonger dans son lit. En ressortant de la chambre j'allai dans la mienne, je n'avais pas envie d'affronter Esmée et Edward. En soupirant je ramassai les débris de la lampe de chevet brisée, je remis les meubles en place et j'étais en train de refaire le lit quand Edward arriva.

- **Bébé ?**

 **\- Hum...**

 **\- Je vais t'aider. Ça va ?**

 **\- Je ne comprends pas... ça faisait plus d'un an et là... c'est ninja Bella ! Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, chérie. Viens** **-** **là.**

Il ouvrit les bras et j'allai me mettre dedans. Il me serra fort et caressa mes cheveux, ma gorge était nouée et je sentais les larmes revenir.

 **\- Je l'aime, Edward... et je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir accepté et profité de ma grossesse...**

 **\- Je sais que tu l'aimes. Tout le monde le sais, tout le monde le voit. Tu es une mère parfaite avec elle. Mila t'adore, il suffit de voir son visage et ses yeux qui brillent quand tu entres dans la même pièce qu'elle. Et je sais, que même si tu disais le contraire, que tu l'aimais déjà quand elle était dans ton ventre. Je sais tout ça, mon amour.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Jacob revient... pourquoi tu m'empêchais de la défendre ?**

 **\- Jamais je ne t'empêcherai** **s** **de la défendre. Je faisais quoi dans ton rêve ? Comment je t'en empêchais ?**

 **\- Tu me tenais les poignets...**

 **\- Je le faisais, parce que tu m'agressais.**

 **\- J'aurais confondu le vrai du faux ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Écoute, toi et Mila êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Je ferais tout, absolument tout pour vous deux et toi en particulier. Tu es la seule et l'unique, chérie. Le premier qui te touche ou qui te fait de la peine, celui qui s'en prend à Mila de n'importe quelle façon, le petit con qui lui brisera le cœur en disant : « je suis pas un garçon pour toi, tu mérites mieux » ou quelque chose du genre, je le briserai.**

 **\- Je suis perdue.**

 **\- Tu es sonnée mais ça va aller. Demain tu appelleras la psy. Et je ferai installer une alarme dans la chambre de Mila !**

Je pouffai, j'étais sûr que c'était son but. Il embrassa ma tête.

 **\- Reviens dormir.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai...**

 **\- Allonges** **-** **toi simplement. Reste contre moi.**

 **\- Ok. Ta mère** **a** **di** **t** **quoi ?**

 **\- Elle m'a demandé si ça t'arrivait souvent. J'ai di** **t** **la vérité, que maintenant tu allais bien, mais qu'avant tu vivais ça toutes les nuits.**

Je hochai la tête et nous nous allongeâmes dans notre lit. Je me calai contre lui.

 **\- Mon image auprès d'elle ne pouvait pas être plus mauvaise...**

 **\- On s'en fout. Il n'y a que comme moi je te vois qui compte. Tu sais quoi ? Je te vois parfaite, je t'aime et le reste je m'en fiche royalement.**

 **\- J'ai discuté avec elle. Nous avons parlé de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle dit qu'elle regrette, qu'elle allait te parler et avou** **er,** **si tu ne m'avais pas retrouvée. Elle pense que je suis ton équilibre, que grâce à moi tu contrôles ta violence et ta colère. Je lui ai fai** **t** **peur, parce que soudainement tu n'avais plus besoin d'elle, je la remplaçais à ses yeux.**

 **\- Parler de tout ça t'as peut être fait remonter certaine choses. Ce qui peut expliquer ton cauchemar.**

 **\- Peut** **-** **être. Je ne sais pas. Essaye de dormir. Tu vas être insupportable sinon.**

 **\- Alors je me tue à te déclarer mon amour, te rassurer et te protéger et toi tu as peur que je sois chiant !**

 **\- Tu commences.**

Il ricana et embrassa mon cou.

- **Ok, ok. Je dors, j'arrête de t'emmerder !**

Je ris et essayai de me vider la tête et de profiter de mon mari. Je fermai les yeux, savourai les caresses d'Edward et par miracle je réussis à me rendormir.

 **\- Maman là...**

 **\- Oui c'est maman. Elle dort. Alors chut... il ne faut pas parler trop fort.**

Edward chuchotait, Mila émettait plusieurs sons, elle discutait avec son père qui jouait le jeu. Je n'ouvris pas les yeux tout de suite. J'écoutais juste les gazouillis et les rires de ma fille... ceux d'Edward aussi.

 **\- Je suis qui moi ?**

 **\- Hum... papa !**

 **\- Et ça c'est qui ? Là qui c'est Millie ?**

 **\- Maman !**

 **\- Oui et Brad Pitt il est où ?**

J'imagine qu'elle devait le chercher et après quelques secondes elle poussa un cri en disant « Pitt » Edward l'applaudit.

 **\- Bravo ! Et ça ? C'est à papa ?**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- C'est le doudou à Brad Pitt alors ?**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- C'est à toi ? Elle est à Mila la licorne ? C'est ton doudou ?**

 **\- Non ! Maman !**

 **\- C'est le doudou de maman ?**

 **\- Oui ! Maman do...**

Sans délicatesse je sentis la licorne venir s'écraser contre mon visage, ce qui me fit grimacer.

 **\- Tu prêtes doudou à maman ? Pour qu'elle dorme bien ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- T'es trop mignonne ! Et tu le prêteras à papa ? Tu me le donneras pour que je fasse dodo ce soir ?**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Quoi ? Pas à moi ?**

 **\- Noooon !**

Je l'entendis glousser alors que son père continuait à s'indigner. J'ouvris alors les yeux, calant la licorne contre ma poitrine. Edward était en train de chatouiller Mila qui en rigolait. Elle me vit et poussa un « oh » suivit d'un sourire. Je lui fis coucou avec ma main puis cachai mes yeux avant de retirer de nouveau ma main. Elle adorait quand on jouait à ça. Elle rit puis elle s'allongea sur le torse de son père, cachant son visage dans son cou puis elle finit par me regarder en riant.

 **\- Coucou, Mila !**

Je me cachai de nouveau les yeux, elle en fit autant et nous voilà partie dans plusieurs secondes de jeu. C'est elle qui mit un terme à la partie en venant se mettre contre moi pour un câlin.

 **\- Bonjour, ma souris. Comment ça va ? Tu as joué avec papa ?**

Elle hocha la tête et se mit à me raconter, probablement, ce qu'elle avait fait avec son père ce matin, elle conclut son récit par un mot qui ressemblait à « voilà » et en nous offrant un sourire.

 **\- Et bien ! Tu en as fait des choses. C'était bien ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et est-ce qu'on va manger maintenant ? Est-ce que le petit bidon de Mila à faim ?**

Elle hocha la tête.

\- **Et le bidon de papa il a faim ?**

Je tapotai le ventre d'Edward qui me sourit.

\- **Très faim ouais.**

 **\- Comme toujours !**

Mila se pencha alors vers son père, les sourcils froncés. Nous la regardions poser la tête sur le ventre d'Edward, puis elle nous regarda en faisant « Oh » ensuite elle se mit à taper dessus en rigolant.

 **\- Hey ça va bien oui ? Tu en as de la force !**

 **\- Mila arrête. Moi je l'ai fait doucement. Regarde comme ça... tout doucement.**

Je pris sa main et répétai mon geste avec elle et en douceur.

 **\- Voilà en douceur. Sinon tu vas faire mal à papa. Fai** **s-** **lui un bisou, juste là comme ça.**

J'embrassai le ventre rougie d'Edward et Mila fit la même chose... un bisou bien baveux comme elle seule savait les faire !

 **\- Et voilà, papa va mieux ! Allez, on va tous manger. Tu viens avec moi ? Ou papa ?**

Elle me désigna et nous descendîmes dans la cuisine où Esmée était déjà entrain de faire le petit-déjeuner de chacun. Elle nous salua, Edward alla l'aider et moi je fis le biberon de ma fille. D'ailleurs cette dernière commentait tout ce que je faisais, je me trompais exprès pour la faire râler.

 **\- Bella, on fait comment ce soir ? Qui garde la boxeuse ?**

 **\- Je te l'ai dit hier, c'est Alice qui la garde, chez elle.**

 **\- Ok d'accord. Maman tu veux manger quelque chose en particulier ?**

 **\- Eh bien je mangerais bien un bon hamburger, avec des frites, du ketchup et de la bière !**

 **\- Parfait ! Bella ?**

 **\- Moi ça me va aussi.**

 **\- Je connais un endroit ! Je peux m'occuper des réservations.**

Edward me regarda, j'acquiesçai et l'affaire fut réglée. J'allai ensuite préparer Mila pour la journée puis j'en fis autant pour moi. Je fus rejointe par mon époux.

 **\- Bonjour, bébé. J'ai même pas eu un bisou ce matin.**

\- **C'est ça d'être parents... les bébés nous prennent tout notre temps.**

 **\- En plus ma fille me bat !**

 **\- Oui, ça claquait bien !**

 **\- Bon tu m'embrasses oui ou merde ?**

 **\- Tu donnes envie !**

Il jura, s'approcha à grand pas de moi, prit mon visage en coupe et m'embrassa. Je souris contre lui et passai mes bras autour de son cou afin d'approfondir notre baiser.

 **-** **Hey !**

Mila... Edward s'écarta de moi en soupirant.

 **\- Tu veux quoi petit monstre ?**

Mila secoua la tête en mâchouillant le jouet qu'elle avait dans la main. Je souris et tournai la tête de mon mari vers moi afin de l'embrasser de nouveau. Mila protesta encore une fois.

 **\- Tu es jalouse ? Je rêve ! Il est à moi aussi papa.**

Elle lâcha son jouet et avança jusqu'à quatre pattes vers nous d'un air fâché. Elle tendit ensuite les bras à son père. Edward rit et se pencha pour la prendre et l'embrasser.

 **\- Chipie. Alle** **z,** **va avec maman, je dois finir de me préparer ok ? On va être en retard sinon.**

Je pris ma fille et chacun termina de préparer ses affaires pour la journée de travail. Arrivés au bureau, j'envoyai tout de suite un mail à ma psy afin de lui demander un rendez vous. Puis Alex entra dans mon bureau.

 **\- Isabella. Fai** **s** **de moi ce que tu veux, je suis ton esclave à vie !**

 **\- Si jamais Edward sait que tu consommes de la drogue, il va te virer.**

 **\- Dan m'a appel** **é** **hier !**

 **\- Dan ? Vous en êtes déjà là ?**

 **\- Ouais. On se voit ce soir, chez moi.**

 **\- Vous allez... ?**

 **\- Coucher ensemble ? Voyons, nous sommes peut-être gays mais nous ne sommes pas des bêtes pour autant.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.**

 **\- Je sais, panique pas. Il m'a demandé ton numéro, j'imagine qu'il t'a appel** **ée** **.**

 **\- Oui. Je lui ai dit de foncer. Il ne fallait pas ?**

 **\- Bien sûr que si. Il m'a proposé de sortir après votre coup de téléphone.**

 **\- Si ça marche, tu me dois tout !**

 **\- J'en suis conscient.**

Je souris et allai répliquer quand Edward entra dans mon bureau, pas très content.

 **\- Putain Alex je te cherche partout !**

 **\- Désolé je...**

 **\- C'est ma faute, je voulais qu'il trouve un moment pour que nous parlions toi et moi, puis en équipe si notre conversation abouti** **t** **à quelque chose.**

 **\- De quoi tu parles ? T'as besoin d'un rendez vous pour me parler ? Allez c'est bon...**

 **\- Non, je ne plaisante pas. Tu m'as parlé de faire le marathon hier soir. Je suis persuadée que nous pouvons faire quelque chose pour cet événement. Et hier nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aborder le sujet, ce soir nous ne pourrons pas non plus. C'est dans cinq mois, nous devons nous y mettre maintenant et mettre tout le monde en brainstorming !**

D'abord étonné Alex prit un air assuré, comme si nous avions vraiment parlé d'une prise de rendez-vous. Je soutenais le regard de mon mari qui ne savait pas trop quoi penser puis il nous regarda tour à tour avec Alex. Il finit par soupirer.

 **\- Ouais... je vais te croire parce que j'ai foi en notre mariage, que ton histoire et ton idée est bonne et crédible. Mais me prenez pas pour un con. Alex lève ton cul et change de bureau.**

Je souris, Alex changea de pièce après m'avoir lancé un clin d'œil. Edward était sur le point de fermer la porte quand il reprit la parole.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Je secouais la tête et me remis au travail tout en organisant, en douce, avec Alex un créneau pour que je discute avec mon mari. Après avoir enchaîné les rendez-vous, les rédactions de mails ou lu de nombreux documents, je m'octroyai à midi une pause d'une demie-heure pour aller voir ma fille. J'avais ensuite rendez-vous avec ma psy. J'allais frapper au bureau d'Edward.

 **\- Je te dérange ?**

 **\- Jamais.**

Il fixait son ordinateur, les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Tu ne mets pas tes lunettes ?**

 **\- Elles sont à la maison. Et je vois bien là.**

 **\- Ah. Je vais voir Mila, j'ai trente minutes avant mon prochain rendez-vous.**

Il regarda sa montre.

 **\- Trente minutes ? Mais c'est la pause déjeuner.**

 **\- Je dois voir la psy.**

 **\- Ah ok. Je t'accompagne. Tu vas manger n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Tu me ramèneras un sandwich.**

 **\- Si tu veux. De toute façon je commence mon après-midi avec un rendez-vous avec toi.**

 **\- Et ?**

 **\- Je m'en fous de te voir manger pendant qu'on parle. Ça me gêne pas.**

 **\- Ça serait bizarre que ça te gêne étant donné que tu peux te laver les dents, en me parlant même parfois, alors que je suis en train de faire pipi !**

 **\- C'est pas pire que te nettoyer ton vomi !**

 **\- Cette discussion est un tue l'amour total.**

 **\- Ah bon ? Moi ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir te prendre là maintenant.**

Il se cala dans son fauteuil et leva un sourcil d'un air entendu. Ça nous arrivait de prendre quelques minutes pour un petit coup rapide. Je ne sais pas comment j'en étais arrivée à céder, j'avais toujours refusé jusqu'à ce que Mila naisse.

 **\- Pas maintenant. Mais si tu veux, je te chevaucherai en mangeant mon sandwich tout à l'heure !**

Il rit et se leva pour me rejoindre.

 **\- Ça c'est une idée très sexy ! Bon, allons voir notre petite progéniture.**

Il prit ma main et nous montâmes passer du temps avec Mila qui avait trouvé la pâte à modeler très bonne à manger. Après avoir passé du temps avec ma fille je retournai dans mon bureau pour me connecter avec ma psy. Pendant presque dix minutes je parlais sans qu'elle ne m'interrompe. Je parlai de mon rêve, de ce que j'avais ressenti et de ce que je craignais.

 **\- Voilà... alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Je replonge ?**

 **\- Vous qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je me sens bien, j'ai avancé dans pas mal de choses. Je sors, je suis allée au cinéma... sexuellement je... enfin j'accepte plus qu'avant, Edward me touche. J'ai envie d'aller plus loin dans tou** **s** **les domaines. Pourquoi j'ai fai** **t** **ce cauchemar ? Une piqûre de rappel ?**

 **\- Dans quelles circonstances avez-vous fai** **t** **ce rêve ? Il** **s** **'est passé quelque choses dans la journée ? Un souvenir, une situation, une conversation, qu** **elque chose** **qui aurait pu** **e** **réveiller vos angoisses ?**

Je fronçais les sourcils tout en réfléchissant.

\- **J'ai discuté avec Esmée, la mère d'Edward. Nous avons parl** **é** **de ma séparation avec Edward, qui était orchestrée par elle. Elle** **s** **'est excusée et** **a** **reconnu qu'elle** **s** **'était trompée sur mon sujet. Mais je suis en paix avec ça.**

 **\- Votre belle-mère est là depuis longtemps ?**

 **\- Dimanche. Elle est venue nous annonc** **er** **qu'elle avait un cancer. Edward ne le vit pas particulièrement bien, même s'il dit le contraire.**

 **\- Je suis désolée pour votre famille. Et vous comment le vivez-vous ?**

 **\- J** **'en** **suis désolée, je vais la soutenir. Et surtout être là pour mon mari. Je serai forte pour lui.**

 **\- C'est la première fois que vous êtes confronté** **e** **à la mort éventuelle de quelqu'un depuis Jacob n'est-ce pas ?**

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, elle avait raison mais je ne voyais pas le rapport.

 **\- Oui mais je ne comprends toujours pas. Je n'aime pas Esmée comme j'aime Jacob.**

 **\- Comme vous aimez ou aimiez ?**

 **\- J'aime toujours Jacob. Pas aussi fort que l'amour que je porte à mon mari mais j'aimerai toujours Jake. Je ne l'oublis pas.**

 **\- Vous ne l'avez donc pas laiss** **é** **partir ?**

 **\- J'ai fai** **t** **mon deuil. Est-ce que lorsque que quelqu'un meurt on doit l'oublier ? Non, il y a un devoir de mémoire. Mais je vis bien.**

 **\- Nous en reparlerons. Recentrons-nous sur votre cauchemar. Je pense que l'annonce de la maladie de votre belle-mère vous remet face au souvenir de la mort de Jacob.**

 **\- Mais Mila ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ?**

 **\- Vous êtes une mère, vous avez peur qu'on vous l'enlève, qu'on lui fasse du mal. C'est un sentiment naturel et une peur légitime.**

 **\- Donc... ma peur de la mort et la crainte qu'il arrive quelque chose à ma fille, se mélange** **nt** **et donnent ce rêve ?**

 **\- Je le pense oui. Cette annonce affecte votre mari, vous êtes terriblement connectés l'un à l'autre. Vous ne craignez peut-être pas la disparition de sa maman autant que celle de Jacob, mais vous serez touchée si ça arrive et vous savez à quel point cela affectera votre époux. C'est inconscient, Isabella.**

 **\- Que puis-je faire ? Je ne veux pas revivre ça. C'était trop violent et trop douloureux.**

 **\- Je crains qu'il n'y ait rien à faire. Continuez de vivre, ne tombez pas dans une surprotection envers Mila. Et discutez avec Edward, ne le forcez pas s'il ne veut pas, mais parfois juste un « Est-ce que ça va ? » peut aider.**

 **\- Je le fais déjà.**

 **\- Continuez. Mais je pense que ce cauchemar est juste... une erreur de parcours. Un acte isolé.**

 **\- Nous verrons cette nuit. Je vous tiendrai au courant.**

 **\- Très bien. Bon courage, Isabella. A très bientôt.**

 **\- Oui.**

Je coupai la communication et me laissai tomber dans le fond de mon fauteuil. Je fermai les yeux et massai mes tempes. J'espérais qu'elle avait raison, je n'étais pas pleinement convaincue de ce qu'elle m'avait dit mais... je voulais y croire. Je voulais m'attacher à l'idée que tout ça n'était qu'un mélange émotionnel d'une nuit. Oui, savoir qu'Esmée pouvait mourir de sa maladie m'affectait, oui je repensais à l'attente insupportable que j'avais vécu en attendant le verdict pour Jacob...Esmée n'était pas dans le coma mais son pronostic vital était engagé, comme Jacob.

J'avais également parlé avec Esmée du fait qu'elle m'avait éloignée de son fils. Elle m'avait accusée de lui avoir volé son fils, du moins elle l'avait pensé à cette époque. Est-ce que cela avait donné le fait que j'avais rêvé qu'à mon tour on m'enlève mon enfant ? Avais-je inconsciemment compris et ressenti ce qu'elle avait vécu à l'époque ? Et Edward ? Il m'avait empêchée de sauver Mila... peut-être était-ce uniquement une confusion entre le réel et le rêve. Je l'ignore.

En soupirant, je passai mes mains sur mon visage et tentai de reprendre de la constance. Me sentant observée je tournais la tête vers le bureau d'Edward. Il me regardait mais pris sur le fait, il détourna immédiatement le regard et feignit d'être occupé. Je souris, je savais qu'il brûlait d'envie de venir me rejoindre mais qu'il ne voulait pas me mettre la pression. J'allais me lever quand mon téléphone sonna pour annoncer un message.

 **De : Edward.**

 **Est-ce que ça va ? On peut avancer notre rendez-vous si tu veux.**

Je résistai à l'envie de tourner la tête vers lui et répondis.

 **A : Edward**

 **Oui ça va. Je suis confuse mais ça va. Laisse** **-** **moi un instant. J'arrive.**

Du coin de l'œil je vis la parois qui nous séparait se teindre. Il était parfait...

 **A : Edward**

 **Merci d'être si compréhensif.**

 **De : Edward**

 **De rien. Je t'attends et j'ai ça pour toi.**

Je gloussai en voyant la photo du déjeuner qu'il m'avait acheté. Je reposai ensuite mon téléphone et fermai de nouveau les yeux. Ce qui m'effrayait le plus, c'était de retomber dans cet enfer de cauchemars nuit après nuit. Ouvrant le tiroir ou je rangeai mon sac, j'en sortis mon porte-feuille. Il y avait bien sûr une photo de mon bébé avec Edward et Brad Pitt, mais je cachais aussi une photo de Jacob.

Nous étions tous les deux, la dernière avant le drame. Je ne la regardais pas souvent. Je ne voulais juste pas oublier son visage. Avec le temps, même si l'on ne veut pas, le visage des gens que l'on ne voit plus disparaît peu à peu. Je refusais que ça arrive avec Jacob. Il me manquait toujours. J'étais complice avec Edward, fusionnel même, mais avec Jacob, c'était encore autre chose et la relation d'amitié que nous avions eu me manquait terriblement parfois. Je le retrouvais un peu avec Alex cela dit, même si c'était encore différent.

Je finis par ranger tout ça. Il fallait que je continue d'aller de l'avant, je n'avais pas le droit de repartir en arrière. C'était fini tout ça ! Après m'être assurée d'avoir une allure correcte, je finis par aller frapper au bureau d'Edward et d'entrer. Il se leva de son siège et vint à ma rencontre. Je lui souris.

 **\- On avait rendez-vous je crois.**

 **\- Il semblerait en effet.**

 **\- Et j'ai faim.**

 **\- Pâtes à la crème et aux lardons.**

\- **Parfait. Mieux qu'** **u** **n sandwich. Merci.**

 **\- Viens manger.**

Il alla prendre mon repas pendant que j'allai vers le coin salon de son bureau. Edward me tendit la boite en carton qui contenait mes pâtes. J'enlevai mes escarpins et m'assis en travers du canapé, les jambes allongées sur les genoux d'Edward.

 **\- Fai** **s** **comme chez toi !**

 **\- C'est ce que je fais.**

Il sourit et entreprit de me masser les pieds. Je poussai un soupire et fermai les yeux.

 **\- Surtout ne t'arrête pas, chéri !**

Il sourit sans s'arrêter et je commençai à manger.

 **\- Alors ? La psy ?**

 **\- Tu n'attendais que ça.**

 **\- Je me souci** **e** **de toi.**

 **\- Elle pense que c'est une espèce d'accident de parcour** **s** **. Elle pense que l'annonce de la maladie de ta mère, a réveill** **é** **mes angoisses. Nous avons aussi parlé de la séparation, je te l'avais dis. Ça aurait joué sur ça aussi. On verra ce soir, je ne sais pas trop.**

 **\- Ok... mais n'y pense pas trop, je sais c'est pas facile mais plus tu y penseras moins ça t'aidera.**

 **\- Je compte sur toi pour me distraire.**

 **\- A votre service. C'est bon ?**

 **\- Le massage ou les pâtes ?**

 **\- Les deux ?**

 **\- Super bon ! Dis, tu m'expliques pourquoi il y a une boite de préservatif sur ton bureau ?**

Edward regarda vers la boite en question avant de ricaner.

 **\- C'est pour Alex.**

 **\- Développe.**

 **\- Il a rendez-vous avec son acteur ce soir. C'est juste une blague.**

 **\- Tu vas lui donner comme ça ?**

 **\- Oui. Pourquoi pas ?**

 **\- Je serais toi, je l'emballerai** **s** **. L'idée est bonne, ça le fera rire.**

 **\- J'ai pas de papier cadeaux.**

 **\- Avec des feuilles blanches.**

 **\- Tu me feras ça.**

 **\- Tu m'attends pour lui donner ?**

 **\- Si tu veux.**

Je souris et terminai mes pâtes sous le regard de mon mari.

 **\- Samedi après-midi tu peux garder Mila ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu es o** **ù** **?**

 **\- Je voudrais aller lui acheter de nouveaux vêtements. Elle grandit vite ta fille !**

 **\- Tu y vas seule ?**

 **\- Non, je vais demander à Alice.**

 **\- Elle dira oui. Tu es sûre de vouloir ça ?**

 **\- Il faut bien habiller, Mila. E** **n plus,** **je serai contente de passer du temps avec Alice. Même si ça exige un petit sacrifice.**

 **\- Courage, bébé.**

Je souris, m'assis correctement sur le canapé afin d'attraper mon dessert que je mangeai en bavardant avec mon époux. Ensuite nous repassâmes au bureau afin de parler affaire. Je lui donnai mes idées afin d'exploiter le filon du marathon, comme je m'y attendais Edward décida de consacrer une grosse réunion avec toutes nos équipes pour organiser les choses et partager les idées afin de trouver la meilleure.

À la fin de la journée je me sentais fatiguée mais nous avons été hyper productifs avant de partir nous convoquions Alex dans le bureau d'Edward. Nous avions un air sérieux et légèrement désolé. Alex entra, méfiant et légèrement paniqué.

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Il faut qu'on travaille pour avancer cet histoire du marathon, je parle pour l'entreprise. Cinq mois c'est court, j'aimerais qu'on est un début de projet monté pour demain afin que le reste se mette vite en place.**

 **\- Il faut faire quoi ?**

 **\- Déjà pose tes affaires, prends ta tablette et je dicterai. Bella a annul** **é** **ma mère et Alice vient chercher Mila ici. J'espère avoir fini vers 21h.**

 **\- Je suis désolée, Alex...**

Alex se décomposa sur place avant de fermer les yeux et de se ressaisir.

 **\- Ok j'arrive. Donne** **-** **moi juste deux minutes pour annul** **er** **ma soirée.**

Edward hocha la tête et Alex se tourna vers la porte. Je regardai mon mari.

 **\- Nous aussi on pourrait faire acteur non ?**

 **\- On serait carrément géniaux !**

Alex se retourna surprit.

 **\- C'est une blague ?**

 **\- Oui ! Une idée de Bella !**

 **\- Putain je vous ai insultés d'absolument tout dans ma tête !**

 **\- Tu es libre ! Mais tiens, un cadeau de la part d'Edward !**

Je lançais à notre ami la boite de préservatif que j'avais emballée. Méfiant Alex l'ouvrit et secoua la tête en souriant.

\- **Taille standard... Désolée mais c'est trop petit !**

 **\- Ah oui ? J'aurais juré trop grand !**

 **\- Connard !**

Edward rit et se leva en détachant sa cravate. J'attrapai mes affaires.

 **\- Allez file, va voir Hollywood ! Soi** **s** **prudent, pas de bêtise et ne fai** **s** **rien que tu ne veux pas faire !**

 **\- Oui, papa. Alle** **z,** **bonne soirée. Et merci... vous avez un humour douteux mais je vous adore quand même !**

J'allai l'embrasser.

 **\- Passe** **-** **lui le bonjour de ma part ! Demain je veux un rapport complet sur la situation.**

 **\- Promis !**

Il me fit un clin d'œil et sortit pour aller à son rendez-vous, moi je me tournai vers Edward qui terminait de rassembler ses affaires.

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Le premier à la cr** **è** **che !**

Sur ceux, comme une enfant je partis en courant, Edward râla et allait très vite me rattraper. En riant je dépassai Alex qui allait attendre l'ascenseur et qui se moqua de nous. Je décidai de prendre les escaliers, Edward sur mes talons. Il me dépassa même, à fond dans la compétition. À quelques marches de la porte de sortie, je fis semblant de trébucher et de tomber. Bien sûr il paniqua et se précipita vers moi.

 **\- Bébé ça va ? Lève** **-** **toi ! T'es maline avec des défis ! Tu sais que tu vas perdre en plus. Tu as mal quelque part ?**

 **\- Rien de cass** **é,** **ça va. Je vais bien.**

 **\- Regarde** **-** **moi. T'es sûre ?**

Je pouffai de rire et m'élançai vers la porte.

 **\- Certaine !**

 **\- La garce !**

Après être sortie de la cage d'escalier la première, et suite à ma victoire, je repris une allure sérieuse, après tout, nous étions les patrons ici. J'entrai dans la crèche, suivis d'Edward qui avait la défaite mauvaise.

 **\- Tu as triché !**

 **\- Il n'y avait pas de règle.**

 **\- Tu es sournoise !**

 **\- Mais tu m'aimes tellement.**

 **\- Je ne m'arrêterai pas là.**

Je ris et nous tournâmes la tête vers de grands cris de joie à notre gauche. Mila était assise par terre, buvant un biberon d'eau qu'elle tenait à une main, l'autre était tendue vers nous. Le plus amusant était qu'elle avançait vers nous à l'aide de ses jambes, en restant assise. Elle faisait ça quand elle ne voulait pas faire de quatres pattes mais qu'elle voulait avancer tout de même.

 **\- Hey, mon amour ! Coucou, ma souris !**

J'allai la prendre dans mes bras et elle se serra contre moi avant de réclamer un câlin de son père. Je les laissai tous les deux le temps de récupérer ses affaires. Je discutai brièvement de la journée avec l'assistante maternelle. Rien à signaler. Puis je repartis vers ma fille qui riait sous les bisous piquant de son père.

 **\- Prêt ?**

 **\- Oui. Mila tu dis au revoir à Suzanne ?**

Mila se tourna vers l'assistante maternelle avec qui je venais de discuter et elle lui fit au revoir avant de réclamer mes bras.

 **\- Oh oui, viens faire un énorme câlin à maman !** **On va rentrer un peu à la maison et après tu vas aller voir Alice, Jasper et Marshall.**

Elle se fichait de ce que je lui disais, elle regardait Edward qui lui faisait des grimaces, elle se servait juste de moi pour se cacher et jouer avec lui. Je souris et nous allâmes tous les trois retrouver Paul en bas, afin de rentrer et de nous préparer pour la soirée.

* * *

 **Et voilà..**

 **Bonne semaine**

 **A bientôt.**

 **Lexi**


	24. Chapter 24

**Bonsoir !**

 **Comment allez vous ?**

 **Noel ce prépare ? Vous avez fait votre liste ?**

 **Sage ou pas sage ?**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos Reviews**

 **Merci à mon correcteur.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **\- Je suis trop contente de faire les magasins avec toi !**

 **\- C'est pour Mila. Je suis bien obligée. Mais je suis contente d'être avec toi. On se met là ?**

J'étais avec Alice, nous avions prévu de déjeuner ensemble avant de faire notre shopping. Je m'installai à la terrasse d'un restaurant, face à Alice. Nous commandâmes puis mon amie me sourit avant de reprendre la parole.

 **\- Alors Alex ?**

 **\- Ils ne sont pas ensemble, ils « s'apprivoisent ». Mais ils se plaisent et s'entendent très bien.**

 **\- Il n'a pas peur ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- C'est un acteur, les acteurs sont convoités.**

 **\- C'est un acteur gay. La tentation est moins grande j'imagine.**

 **\- Je suis pas sûre.**

 **\- On entend plus d'histoire de rupture entre les couples hétéros que les couples gays. Regarde Brad et Angelina c'est fini, Elton John ça dure !**

 **\- Oui, tu as raison. Enfin on verra. J'ai hâte de le rencontrer !**

 **\- Laisse du temps à Alex. Mais j'y crois à leur histoire, je le sens bien.**

 **\- Moi aussi. Ça serait cool pour moi !**

 **\- Tout de suite !**

Elle rit et reprit la parole.

 **\- Et toi ? Tu vas comment ?**

 **\- Bien merci.**

 **\- Tu as refait des cauchemars ?**

 **\- Non, pas pour le moment. Tant mieux. Je pense que ma psy avait raison. Beaucoup de souvenirs et d'angoisses sont remontés et ça c'est traduit en cauchemars.**

 **\- Et avec Esmée ? Comment vont vos relations ?**

 **\- Je ne la hais pas, je ne l'aime pas. Elle est la mère de mon mari et la grand-mère de ma fille. Nous nous entendons. Entre Edward et elle c'est pareil. Sa maladie n'a rien fait oubli** **er** **.**

- **Et Edward le vit comment ?**

 **\- Pour le moment ça va. Il est en colère, c'est injuste mais il ne tombera pas en dépression.**

Elle sourit et l'on nous apporta nos assiettes.

 **\- Bon parlons de choses plus joyeuses. Tu veux quoi pour Mila ?**

 **\- De quoi tenir l'été. On rachètera en septembre. Et puis je voudrais commander le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Edward.**

 **\- C'est quoi ?**

 **\- Une montre, mais je voudrais faire graver quelque chose.**

 **\- Il en a pas plein des montres ?**

Je souris

 **\- Il en avait deux, maintenant plus qu'une. L'autre jour il l'a enlevée et posée sur la table basse. Mila l'a prise par un bout du bracelet et elle** **a tapé** **la table avec la montre. Elle n'a pas survécu.**

C'était la montre qu'Edward aimait le plus, il avait été fou. Mila s'était contentée de le regarder en disant « Oh ».

 **\- On ira, tu sais ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Oui. Je vais voir aussi pour réserv** **er** **un restaurant et invit** **er** **tou** **t** **le monde. Sa famille, la mienne et nos amis.**

 **\- Je marche ! Ça peut être super ! Mais grouille** **-** **toi, c'est dans un peu plus de quinze jours !**

 **\- Sans blague ! J'en ai parlé à Esmée, elle est partante. Elle se charge de faire venir les Cullen de Seattle. Je pense que mes parents diront oui, les grands parents d'Edward aussi. Tu penses venir ?**

 **\- Je vais voir ça. Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Réfléchit bien !**

 **\- Mais bien sûr qu'on sera là !**

 **\- Super ! Bien sûr ça sera une surprise !**

 **\- Je te donnerai un coup de main si tu veux.**

 **\- Merci.**

Nous continuâmes notre déjeuner en discutant de son travail, tout allait toujours aussi bien pour elle, elle avait une bonne clientèle. Elle ne se contentait plus d'habiller les vedettes pour des tapis rouges ou d'autres apparitions publiques, elle était aussi styliste pour certains magazines lors de shooting photos. Petit à petit elle se faisait une place et j'étais fière d'elle.

Nos assiettes terminées je payai et nous allâmes choisir une montre pour Edward, je commandai la gravure, payai et nous partîmes pour le premier magasin de vêtements pour enfant. Après deux heures de shopping je commençais à en avoir marre, Alice elle était infatigable et elle essayait de me convaincre d'aller faire les magasins pour nous. Je refusai, j'en avais assez.

 **\- Bon ok, nous n'iron** **s** **pas cette fois mais un autre jour !**

 **\- Oui, mais pas maintenant. J'ai vu assez de monde pour la semaine.**

 **\- D'accord. Bon et ça tu en penses quoi ?**

Je regardai la petite salopette qu'elle me montrait. Je fronçais les sourcils.

 **\- Mila ne rétrécie pas à chaque lavage. Et c'est trop petit pour Marshall aussi.**

 **\- Je sais oui. Mais ce n'est ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.**

 **\- Alors c'est pour... ?**

Elle sourit et baissa les yeux vers son ventre. J'écarquillai les yeux et poussai un cri.

 **\- Non ! C'est vrai ?**

 **\- Ouais ! On a eu la confirmation hier. Ça ne fait qu'un mois et demi.**

 **\- Oh, Alice ! C'est super ! Tu le voulais ?**

 **\- Oui, Jasper et moi en parlions depuis plusieurs semaines. Marshall est grand maintenant et nous voulons une grande famille.**

Je la pris dans mes bras. J'étais vraiment contente pour elle, je savais que son rêve, en plus d'être styliste, était d'avoir plein d'enfants. Elle en voulait cinq.

 **\- Et tu vas bien ?**

 **\- Super oui. Rien à signaler. Je n'ai juste pas eu mes règles c'est ce qui m'a pouss** **ée** **à faire les tests.**

 **\- C'est cool ! Félicitations ! Je suis vraiment contente pour vous.**

 **\- Merci. On a rien di** **t** **à Marshall encore, nous allons attendre la première échographie pour lui expliquer, histoire qu'il est une image pour l'aider à comprendre.**

 **\- Tu crois qu'il va bien réagir ?**

 **\- Je pense, mais de toute façon il n'aura pas le choix.**

 **\- C'est sûr. Par contre, comment tu as fais pour ne pas me le dire plus tôt ?**

Elle grimaça et fuyait mon regard.

 **\- Je devais pas le faire... Jasper voulait attendre plus d'examen pour l'annonc** **er** **. J'avais promis.**

 **\- Je garderai le secret !**

 **\- C'était trop dur de ne rien te dire. J'ai fai** **t** **un bon parcours quand même non ?**

 **-Ton record même ! Tu veux une glace ?**

 **\- Si tu me tentes aussi ! Ok !**

Je ris et les bras chargés de sacs, nous allâmes prendre notre glace.

 **\- Tu te rends compte, quand je t'ai rencontrée, tu m'annonçais ta grossesse pour Marshall.**

 **\- Ouais, ça te répugnai** **t** **un peu.**

 **\- Je n'étais pas des plus chaleureuse.**

 **\- Ouais mais on** **s** **'est vite adorée ! Moi je t'ai aimée tout de suite, malgré tes réserves.**

 **\- Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vue. Tu insultais le pauvre boîtier de l'entrée de l'immeuble.**

 **\- J'avais oublié le code. J'avais honte ! Mais tu as été cool, tu m'as parlée de foot ou je sais pas quoi.**

 **\- Oui. Puis nos vies ont changé peu à peu.**

 **\- Maintenant nous voilà en train de manger une glace et je suis encore enceinte !**

 **\- Moby Dick est de retour...**

 **\- C'est pas drôle, tu sais pas ce que c'est.**

 **\- J'ai eu un bébé tu sais !**

 **\- Tu n'avais pas de ventre ! Je te souhaite de ne plus voir tes pieds la prochaine fois !**

 **\- Ouais, ça attendra longtemps !**

Elle sourit et tranquillement nous rejoignîmes mon appartement où nos maris et nos enfants nous attendaient. Arrivées dans l'appartement nous trouvâmes les hommes occupés à jouer à la console, Marshall jouait avec des playmobils et Mila était assise un peu à l'écart et regardait vers la télé.

 **\- Ah Edward ça y est ! Nous sommes ruinés !**

Alice secoua la tête.

 **\- Pas nous chéri, je ne fais qu'aider Bella à porter ses sacs !**

Edward fit alors les gros yeux et regarda Mila puis moi.

 **\- Tu sais qu'on en a qu'une ? Pas un orphelinat !**

 **\- Je réduirai le salaire de notre avocat pour combler le trou.**

 **\- Oh bah ça me va.**

Je souris et me débarrassai de mes chaussures d'un coup de pied avant poser les sacs dans l'entrée, je rangerai plus tard.

 **\- Maman !**

Je tournai la tête vers Mila qui avait eu le temps de me rejoindre et que je n'avais pas vu arriver.

 **\- Ah tu es là** **!** **Oh, tu sors de la sieste, tu as encore les marques des draps sur la joue.**

 **\- On finissait notre partie et on voul** **ait** **les emmener prendre le goûter dans le parc.**

 **\- Ok, ça lui fera prendre l'air. Je vais préparer un sac et de quoi manger. J'imagine qu'en ados prépubères que vous êtes, rien est fait !**

 **\- C'est un peu vrai.**

Je secouai la tête et allai dans la cuisine, suivis d'Alice et Marshall tout en faisant des bisous à ma fille.

- **Tu veux quoi, Marshall en goûter ?**

Le petit garçon s'approcha de moi pour venir regarder ce que je lui proposais.

 **\- Des gâteaux ! Au chocolat.**

 **\- Non, chéri, il fait chaud dehor** **s. I** **ls vont fondre et tu vas en mettre partout, trésor. Est-ce que tu veux pas plutôt demander à papa s'il voudra bien t'acheter une glace dans le parc ?**

 **\- Ouais ! Papa !**

Marshall partit en courant dans le salon. Je souris.

 **\- C'est sûr qu'il en mettra moins partout avec de la glace.**

 **\- C'est moins chiant à laver, et puis je lui en avai** **s** **promis une.**

 **\- Ok. Il voudra de l'eau ou du jus d'orange ?**

 **\- De l'eau c'est très bien merci.**

 **\- Ok. Pour toi, petite souris ça sera banane écrasée. Tu es d'accord ?**

Elle se contenta de me faire un câlin et d'une main je sortis ce dont j'avais besoin pendant qu'Alice s'occupait de commencer à faire le sac. Je posai Mila au milieu du plan de travail et écrasai sa banane sous son un regard que je ne saurai déterminé.

 **\- Tu n'es pas bavarde, ma puce. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

Je caressai sa joue, elle me regarda et se mit à pleurer en tendant les bras vers moi.

 **\- Bah, Mila ? Qu'est-ce que tu as, chérie ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Edward !?**

Il arriva dans la cuisine et fronça les sourcils.

\- **Quoi ?**

 **\- Il** **s** **'est passé un truc ?**

 **\- Non, elle a mangé, je l'ai couchée et elle** **s** **'est réveillé y a trois minutes. Elle doit être mal réveillée.**

 **\- Surtout contrarié oui. Elle vient de se lever et toi tu la largues dans le salon pour jouer à la console, comme si t'en avais rien à faire d'elle.**

Il secoua la tête et s'approcha de nous pour caresser la tête de Mila qui l'évita.

 **\- Tu vois, elle t'en veu** **t** **j'en suis sûre. Fini de préparer son goûter. Je vais m'occuper d'elle.**

Il n'ajouta rien et je quittai la cuisine pour monter dans la chambre de ma fille.

 **\- Alle** **z,** **Millie, c'est rien, chérie. On va s'habiller et après on va aller au parc. Ne pleure plus. On fait un câlin avant ? Oui ? ok.**

J'allai m'asseoir dans le fauteuil à côté de son lit et la berçai doucement. Ce n'était pas un gros chagrin, elle montrait juste qu'elle n'était pas contente. Pour la calmer je pris le livre qu'elle aimait en ce moment, c'était sur les cris des animaux. Elle s'arrêta tout de suite de pleurer, elle préférait appuyer sur les boutons du livre pour entendre le chien aboyer ou la vache meugler.

\- **Et là... c'est le chat. Tu appuies ?**

 **\- Pitt ?**

 **\- Oui, comme Brad Pi** **t** **t.**

Elle appuya dessus plusieurs fois et retrouva le sourire. Edward entra, Mila lui lança un regard noir avant de l'ignorer pour reprendre la lecture de son livre.

 **\- Mila ? Ma puce ?**

Elle se tourna afin de mettre sa tête dans mon cou.

 **\- Elle te fait vraiment la tête.**

 **\- Je suis désolé.**

 **\- Je pense que ça lui passera.**

 **\- Et toi tu me fais la tête ?**

 **\- Non, je suis surprise, ça ne te ressemble pas. Allez, bébé souris ! On change la couche parce que tu pues et on va se promener.**

Je me levai en lui faisant des bisous.

 **\- Le goûter est prêt ?**

 **\- Oui, et j'ai sorti sa poussette aussi. Je peux préparer son sac de rechange si tu veux.**

 **\- Je veux bien oui.**

Il s'activait à faire un sac pendant que moi, je m'occupais de notre fille. Suite à cela nous sortîmes tous pour aller dans Central Park. Je papotais avec Alice, Mila bavardait avec sa licorne pendant que Jasper, Marshall et Edward parlaient super héros. Arrivés, dans le parc j'installai une couverture sur l'herbe et tout le monde s'assit. Je détachai Mila de sa poussette et la préparai pour le goûter. Elle mangeait avec appétit ne se laissant pas distraire par le monde autour de nous.

\- **Tonton tu viens jouer avec moi ? On a pri** **s** **le ballon !**

 **\- Ouais ok. Juste nous deux ou on joue avec papa ?**

 **\- Non, nous deux.**

 **\- T'as raison, ton père est nul ! Allez viens.**

Jasper l'insulta de « connard » en faisant mine de tousser, Edward rit et partis avec Marshall pour fait des passes.

 **\- Chéri, Bella voudrait faire une fête surprise pour l'anniversaire d'Edward. Tu es d'accord ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Tu veux faire quoi ?**

Je vérifiai qu'Edward était assez loin pour répondre.

 **\- Réserv** **er** **un restau et faire la fête avec les amis et la famille.**

 **\- Et en cadeau ?**

 **\- J'ai acheté une montre mais après je ne sais pas.**

Alice reprit la parole en souriant.

\- **On peut lui offrir un nouveau saut à l'élastique !**

 **\- Il va te tuer. Non je ne sais pas... je vais essayer d'enquêter et je vous tiens au courant. De toute façon je le connais, il aime les cadeaux et chaque année à l'approche de son anniversaire il me laisse des indices un peu partout !**

 **\- Un vrai gamin.**

 **\- Complètement. Parfois je me dis que j'ai deux enfants, Mila et lui.**

 **\- C'est pareil avec Alice. Quand elle veut des vêtements, elle fait les mêmes caprices que Marshall.**

Alice donna un coup dans le bras à son mari en levant les yeux aux ciels. Je répondis.

 **\- Oui et là en plus elle a une excuse pour se racheter une toute nouvelle garde robe !**

 **\- Elle te l'a dit ?**

\- **Elle a tenu presque trois heures avant de craquer. Tu peux être fier d'elle. Félicitations d'ailleurs.**

Jasper regarda sa femme d'un air blasé.

 **\- Quoi ? C'est ma meilleure amie ! Je ne peux pas lui cach** **er** **ça. Et puis je suis sûr que le bébé va très bien, que ce sera une fille et elle va s'appeler Amy.**

 **\- Il va falloir qu'on parle de la dernière partie de ton analyse !**

Je ris, Alice était tellement sûre d'elle, aussi sûre qu'Edward était persuadé que nous aurions un garçon. Pendant un moment nous discutions, je jouais avec Mila ou elle jouait avec Jasper. Edward et Marshall finirent par nous rejoindre.

- **J'emmène le petit gars acheter une glace. Quelqu'un en veu** **t** **une ?**

 **\- Je vais venir avec toi.**

Jasper se leva et Edward se tourna vers Mila.

 **\- Tu viens avec papa ? On va chercher une glace ?**

 **\- Non !**

Elle tourna la tête et l'ignora en se remettant à jouer.

 **\- T'es comme ta mère, toi. Quand tu fais la gueule c'est pas à moitié. Tu veux une glace, bébé ?**

 **\- Non merci, mais prends un petit pot pour Mila. Elle a mon caractère mais elle a ta faiblesse niveau gourmandise.**

Il sourit et il s'éloigna avec Marshall et Jasper. Pendant que les garçons étaient entre eux, j'aidai Mila à faire quelques pas dans l'herbe. Après quelques minutes les hommes arrivèrent, Marshall avait déjà de la glace partout autour de la bouche, Edward avait presque fini la sienne. Attrapant Mila dans mes bras, je retournais auprès du groupe.

 **\- Regarde ce qu'il t'a apporté papa ? Une glace à la fraise ! Tu en veux ?**

Elle hocha la tête avec envie et une fois devant son père elle ouvrit en grand la bouche afin d'avoir sa première cuillère. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle mangeait de la glace, elle grimaça et frissonna entre chaque bouchée.

 **\- Tu m** **'** **aimes de nouveau** **,** **Millie ?**

Mila se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche pour une nouvelle bouchée. A la fin de l'après midi, père et fille s'étaient réconciliés, ils avaient joué ensemble et fait plein de câlins. Une fois chez nous je laissai Edward donner le bain à Mila pendant que je m'activais à la corvée du rangement shopping. Épuisée par sa journée, Mila mangea de bonheur et se coucha tout de suite après. Profitant de cette soirée de libre, Edward et moi décidâmes d'aller prendre notre repas au lit devant un film. Bien sûr Edward discuta et critiqua le film et de ses incohérence avant de déclaré qu'il avait bien aimé le film.

\- **Tu as aimé toi ?**

 **\- Je te dirai ça quand je l'aurai vu sans tes commentaires.**

 **\- Oh arrête, ça te manquerai** **t** **j'en suis sûr ! Tu me l'as dit quand nous nous sommes retrouvés.**

Je secouai la tête et m'allongeai sur le côté, appuyée sur le coude.

 **\- Jasper t'as di** **t** **pour Alice ?**

 **\- Non ? Quoi ?**

 **\- Ils attendent un bébé. Elle est enceinte d'un mois et demi.**

 **\- C'est génial ! C'est le bon moment, Marshall est grand maintenant. Mais c'est bizarre qu'il ne m'ait rien dit.**

 **\- Alice ne devait pas le dire, elle a craqué. Ils voulaient attendre la première échographie.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu me le dis s'il ne fallait pas ?**

 **\- Pas de secret entre nous.**

 **\- T'es trop mignonne ! Je le féliciterai discrètement et subtilement.**

 **\- Oui, c'est tout à fait ton style.**

Il rit et s'allongea à son tour face à moi, la tête sur l'oreiller. Je l'imitai.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- Oui pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je m'inquiète pour toi...**

 **\- A cause de ma mère ? Parce que je ne passe pas mes journées à pleurer.**

 **\- Je n'en veux pas autant, mais on dirai** **t** **que tu vis ça comme si elle n'avait qu'un rhume.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas prêt à l'accepter. Je le sais, j'ai compris mais je ne sais pas comment le prendre. Et puis elle a l'air tellement normale. Mais ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas te faire des cheveux blanc et tu vas te créer des rides.**

 **\- Et du coup je deviendrai moche ? Tu me quitteras ?**

 **\- Non, tu seras toujours belle. Tu seras toujours l'iceberg que j'ai embauché pour être mon esclave.**

Je pouffai.

 **\- Et toi toujours le patron coléreux et peureux devant une aiguille. Je me souviendrais toujours de la tête que tu as fai** **te** **quand le docteur est venu au bureau pour ton vaccin. « Oh Isabella, restez, tenez moi la main ! Je vous en prie ! »**

Je roula sur le dos en souriant. Je poursuivi.

 **\- Et le dentiste ? Tu t'en souviens ?**

 **\- Arrête...**

 **\- Et le pire, ta crise d'appendicite ! Tu souffrais à mort mais tu ne voulais rien faire ! Et après « Oh bébé ils m'ont fait du mal avec leurs aiguilles ! »**

Il grogna et roula sur moi en plaquant sa bouche sur la mienne.

 **\- Je t'ai di** **t** **d'arrêter !**

 **\- J'aime bien me souvenir de ça.**

 **\- Tu es méchante avec moi.**

 **\- Non, ça te rend humain. Ça fait partie de toi. Tu sais, le coup du médecin puis celui du dentiste... j'ai commencé à t'apprécier à ce moment** **-** **là. J'ai commencé à découvrir la face caché du colérique Edward à** **c** **es moments** **-** **là.**

 **\- Il semblerait que tu aies aimé ce que tu as découvert.**

 **\- Non. Tu avais le cœur brisé, faible et perdu. C'était le moment de t'attraper. Je veux que ton argent !**

 **\- A d'autre, Swan !**

Je ris et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

 **\- Tu ne doutes pas de mon amour pour toi ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Jamais ?**

 **\- J'aurais dû ? Je devrais ?**

 **\- Non. Vous êtes le soleil de ma vie, monsieur mon mari. Depuis cette nuit il y a cinq ans presque jour pour jour, jusqu'à aujourd'hui et pour toujours.**

Il caressa mon visage du bout des doigts et me sourit tendrement.

 **\- Après ça, comment pourrais-je douter de toi ?**

 **\- Je suis une bonne menteuse.**

Il rit et embrassa ma joue.

\- **Tellement que je ne te crois toujours pas !**

Je souris et il se recoucha près de moi, nous nous faisions de nouveau face.

 **\- Je sais que nous sommes dans un moment romantique mais je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.**

 **\- Il faut qu'on bosse la communication, alors je t'écoute !**

 **\- C'est à propos de Jacob.**

 **\- Bella, je pensais que tu l'avais laissé partir.**

 **\- Je l'ai fai** **t** **, mais suite à mon cauchemar, j'ai eu une conversation étrange avec ma psy. J'ai di** **t** **que j'aimais toujours Jacob, elle trouve ça bizarre.**

 **\- Que veux-tu de moi ?**

 **\- Est-ce que tu trouves ça anormal ?**

 **\- Tu l'aimes toujours, mais comment ? Est-ce que s'il était toujours en vie, tu pourrais te dire, « merde, je n'aurais pas dû divorc** **er** **de lui » ?**

 **\- Non. Je l'aime d'amitié, comme un frère. Mais est-ce que, puisqu'il est mort, je dois l'oublier complètement et ne plus penser à lui, ne plus l'aimer ?**

 **\- Ma réponse ne changera rien à ce que tu penses et ressens.**

 **\- Tu m'en veux ?**

 **\- Excuse** **-** **moi mais il est mort depuis cinq ans, et j'ai l'impression que par moment, il va venir dormir entre nous deux. Tu dis que tu as fait ton deuil, mais je n'en suis pas si sûr.**

 **\- Tu es fâché.**

 **\- Non, c'est bien que tu m'en parles, même si ça me blesse un peu. Je préfère que tu me le dises plutôt que de me le cacher. Je ne te demande pas de l'oublier, mais d'arrêter de retourner dans le passé.**

 **\- Tu sais que je n'ai jamais aimé personne aussi fort que toi.**

 **\- Je sais, mais... bon, tu te souviens quand tu as rencontré Mathilde ? Tu savais que je ne l'aimais plus, tu savais qu'il n'y avait que toi et personne d'autre. Pourtant, ça ne t'a pas empêché d'être très jalouse.**

 **\- Oui mais...**

 **\- Attends. Imagine que je te parle d'elle, souvent. Que d'un coup ça sorte comme ça, que je te dise « Oh, j'ai pensé à mon histoire d'amour avec Mathilde... où je serais si je l'avais épousé ? J'ai eu raison de la quitter ? »**

Je fronçais les sourcils.

 **\- Mais elle n'est pas morte. Moi je ne pourrais pas te quitter pour retourner avec Jacob.**

 **\- Quand nous nous sommes connu** **s** **, quand nous avons débuté notre histoire j'ai compris et accepté. J'ai aussi accepté qu'il soit dans notre couple le temps des procès avec sa famille, tout était là pour te rappeler son souvenir, tes cauchemars aussi. Mais maintenant c'est fini, plus de problème avec sa famille, plus de mauvais rêve chaque nuit. Je commence à me dire que je suis le type que tu as pri** **s** **à défaut. « Puisque le bon est mort, je vais prendre ce qui reste. »**

 **\- C'est faux !**

 **\- Alors arrête de me balancer que tu l'aimes ! On a notre vie, on a fêt** **é** **nos quatre ans de mariage le mois dernier, nous avons notre fille de dix mois, notre entreprise, nos projets...**

 **\- Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute, Edward.**

 **\- On ne se dispute pas, on discute. C'est toi qui l'a voulu. Écoute, je suis d'accord, tu n'as pas à l'oublier, mais arrête d'y penser tout le temps, tous les jours.**

 **\- Je n'y pense pas toujours. J'ai rêvé de lui il y a quelque jours, ce n'étai** **t** **pas arrivé depuis très longtemps, c'est normal que ça me perturbe.**

 **\- Nous en avons parlé le lendemain, ça aurait dû suffire.**

 **\- Comment veux-tu que j'oublie ?**

 **\- Je sais pas, commence peut-être par enlever sa photo de ton porte** **-** **feuille !**

Il avait répondu avec sarcasme et je le sentais sur le point d'exploser.

\- **De quoi tu... ?**

 **\- Oh je t'en pri** **e** **, arrête de me prendre pour un con, Isabella.**

 **\- Edward...**

 **\- Tu sais quoi, tu m'as énervé. On arrête ou ça va mal finir. Je vais descendre le plateau, reste là.**

Il se leva et s'empara de notre plateau repas vide. Je le laissai partir puis après quelques minutes je décidais de descendre voyant qu'il ne remontait pas.

 **\- Nous avons un lave** **-** **vaisselle tu sais...**

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers moi avant de reprendre le lavage de notre vaisselle sale.

 **\- Bella, ce n'est pas le moment.**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- Tu peux.**

 **\- Je le suis vraiment. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour te blesser mais pour ne rien te cacher.**

\- **Oui, c'est déjà un progrès. Mais franchement tu n'es pas épuisée par tout ça ? Tu penses à ce que ça me fait ? Quand on fait l'amour tu penses à lui ?**

\- **Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je te le répète, je n'ai jamais aimé aussi fort quelqu'un que toi.**

 **\- Il est mort, Bella ! Mort putain ! Souviens** **-** **toi de lui comme un chapitre de ton passé ! Arrête de l'inclure dans ceux du présent ! Arrête de me dire que tu l'aimes. Je n'avais aucune raison de le détester, mais là je le hais vraiment ! Tu es ma femme, tu es** **à** **moi ! Pourtant j'ai l'impression de devoir te partager avec un fantôme ! Je suis là, j'ai besoin de toi, Mila** **a** **besoin de sa maman ! Nos amis, notre famille. Tu ne peux plus rien pour Jacob !**

 **\- Je le sais.**

 **\- Non, visiblement non. Je suis désolé. Dès que je pense que c'est fini, non on recommence et... putain de bordel de merde ! Fait chier !**

L'eau de l'évier venait de virer au rouge. Il avait brisé un verre en le lavant. J'attrapai un torchon et allai vers lui dans le but d'évaluer les dégâts.

 **\- Donne** **-** **moi ta main... c'est pas profond. Ça va aller.**

J'enroulai le torchon bien serré autour de sa main.

 **\- Tiens ça, je vais chercher de quoi te soigner.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je montai en vitesse jusque dans la salle de bain afin de prendre la trousse de soins. De retour dans la cuisine, je m'assis face à lui et il me tendit sa main.

 **\- Dis** **-** **moi si je te fais mal.**

 **\- J'en ai vu d'autre.**

 **\- Quand même.**

Avec précaution et minutie je désinfectai sa coupure et lui fis un bandage. Ça ne saignait plus, c'était déjà ça.

 **\- La prochaine fois j'irais voir Ramsay, il est moins dangereux que la vaisselle.**

Je souris et rangeai les affaires.

 **\- Monte te coucher, je vais finir ici.**

 **\- Tu sais qu'on a pas fini ?**

 **\- Je sais oui. Mais pour ce soir faisons une pause ok ? Il est tard, nous sommes fatigués et tu t'es blessé. Stop, ça va pour ce soir.**

 **\- Ok. Mais je campe sur mes positions.**

 **\- J'imagine bien oui. Allez, monte.**

Il hocha la tête et disparut de la cuisine. Je terminai la vaisselle et le rangement puis montai à mon tour dans la chambre. Je me rallongeai à côté de lui, en silence, sans le toucher. Il finit par soupirer, puis se tourna dos à moi pour trouver sa position pour dormir. J'en fis autant et attendait que le sommeil m'emporte.

Le lendemain, c'est Brad Pitt qui me réveilla. Le lit était vide, mais j'entendais les rires, proche, de Mila. Prenant mon temps je m'étirai et pris contre moi mon chat qui réclamait des caresses. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Mila, mais il savait qui était sa véritable maîtresse.

 **\- Alors mon grand, ça va ? Ils font quoi Edward et Mila ?**

Il se contenta de miauler et je regardai l'heure. 8H30 Je restai un petit moment à câliner Brad Pitt puis je me levai en gardant contre moi mon chat. La porte à peine ouverte, je vis Mila passer à quatres pattes dans le couloir en riant, suivie par son père lui aussi à quatres pattes. Quand elle s'arrêtait, elle se tournait vers lui, il grognait comme s'il allait l'attaquer et elle repartait dans sa course en riant. En vérité, elle bougeait beaucoup, Edward lui rester à la même place. Quand elle me vit, elle vint vers moi, mais pas pour que je la protège, juste pour aller se cacher dans la chambre. Edward lui se leva avec souplesse en suivant des yeux Mila, le sourire aux lèvres

 **\- Bonjour, Mila... Bonjour, Edward.**

 **\- Bonjour. Le café est encore chaud en bas, mais il n'y a plus de lait et plus de nutella.**

 **\- Ok...**

 **\- J'y retourne.**

Il se faufila dans la chambre en faisant mine de chercher Mila. Je les laissai, serrant Brad Pitt contre moi pour aller dans la cuisine. C'était le bazar il n'avait rien rangé du petit-déjeuner de Mila et du sien. Soupirant je fis le ménage, l'envie de manger me passa. J'allai ensuite dans la buanderie, je me trouvai un jean et un t-shirt propre puis je m'attelai à la corvée du linge sec à plier.

\- **Bella ? T'es où ?**

 **\- Buanderie...**

 **\- Je pars avec Mila faire quelques courses et se balader un peu !**

 **\- Ouais tirez-vous c'est ça...**

 **\- Bella ?**

Il entra dans la pièce, il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ce que j'avais dit, j'avais parlé pour moi.

\- **Oui j'ai entendu.**

 **\- Euh... tu veux venir ?**

 **\- Non, j'ai mon rôle de femme au foyer à remplir. Tu sais, ranger votre bordel, plier le linge, repasser tes chemises, je suis sûre qu'en haut les lits ne sont pas faits... mais va. Je m'en occupe.**

 **\- T'es de bonne humeur on dirait !**

 **\- On s'engueule hier soir, on s'endort dos à dos. Mila me calcule pas ce matin, toi à peine, mais ça je comprends. Vous partez. Bien, bien, super.**

 **\- Bella, on parlera plus tard de ce qu** **'il** **s** **'est passé hier soir.**

J'avais installé la table de repassage, le fer était chaud et j'en fis sortir de la vapeur, ça exprimait mon humeur.

\- **Bon bah on y va. Et on a une femme de ménage pour ça tu sais.**

Je ne l'écoutai pas et attrapai la première chemise de la pile. Sans plus de cérémonie il sortit de la pièce puis de l'appartement. Dix chemises plus tard je rangeai mon fer et la table, j'avais fini ici. Sans perdre ma mauvaise humeur j'allai changer les draps de ma chambre et ceux de Mila avant de refaire les lits. Puis soudainement épuisée je m'assis sur un des fauteuils de ma chambre.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais encore blessé Edward en voulant pourtant bien faire et mieux communiquer avec lui de mes problèmes. Maintenant je pouvais comprendre, même si j'avais l'impression que lui ne me comprenait pas. Me relevant, j'allai chercher dans mon dressing un carton que j'avais rangé avec soin. Il contenait tout mon passé. Photos, vidéos, papiers, souvenirs... j'allai chercher mon porte-feuille, en sortit la photo que j'y avais glissé et la mettai dans le carton. Pour Edward je devais me séparer de tout ça. Quand il reviendrait, je discuterai calmement avec lui. Après avoir tout regardé, je laissai le carton et décidai de terminer mon ménage.

Prenant mes draps à laver dans les bras, je prenai le chemin de la buanderie. Je n'avais descendu que deux marches de l'escalier quand je marchai sur un pan de drap qui traîner par terre que je ne n'avais pas vu dépasser. Je perdis l'équilibre, je plongeai en avant, incapable de me retenir à quoi que ce soit. Je crois que je criai pendant ma chute. Au départ j'eus mal, je sentis chaque marche cogner mon corps puis la douleur passa et puis ma tête cogna je ne sais pas trop où. Je fermai les yeux et puis tout devint noir.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Merci d'être toujours présente.**

 **Bonne semaine.**

 **Bise**


	25. Chapter 25

**Bonsoir !**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Merci à toutes pour les reviews. Vous êtes adorables.**

 **Au nom de mon correcteur et aussi du mien, nous nous excusons pour la boulette "Bonheur / bonne heure" c'était tellement gros qu'on l'a pas vu. pardon.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Edward

\- **Bella, c'est moi encore. Pour la troisième fois en vingt minutes, je te propose de nous rejoindre avec Mila. On pourrait manger tous les trois et on discutera sur un terrain neutre. Rappelle-moi s'il te plaît.**

Je raccrochai et je regardai Mila jouer dans le bac à sable avec d'autres enfants. Enfin jouer... elle ne les connaissait pas et elle était plus dans l'observation des autres enfants que dans la participation d'un jeu. Visiblement ma fille avait hérité de la méfiance et de l'analyse des gens de sa mère.

En pensant à sa mère... ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'ignorer trois appels de suite, même quand nous étions fâchés. Elle m'avait une nouvelle fois parlé de Jacob, je pense avoir été assez patient avec elle à ce sujet. Même si je savais qu'elle m'aimait, je ne supportais plus qu'elle me sorte « Je l'aime moins que toi, mais je l'aime aussi ».

Regardant une nouvelle fois mon téléphone, je soupirai en voyant aucune réponse de ma femme. Je commençais à m'inquiéter. J'étais peut-être parano mais ça ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas. Je rappelai, toujours rien. Bon ça suffit.

 **\- Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir avec vous ?**

Je levai les yeux vers une femme plutôt chic. Elle me souriait d'un air niais et dégagea ses cheveux de son épaule avec un mouvement de la main sûrement répété pendant des heures.

 **\- Allez-y je pars de toute façon.**

Je me levai et rassemblai mes affaires dans la poussette de Mila.

 **\- Vous êtes le papa d'un enfant ici ?**

Non, je suis un pervers qui vient kidnapper l'adorable fillette blonde au yeux bleus là-bas !

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas maman moi... pourtant j'adorerais...**

 **\- Dépêchez-vous, votre horloge biologique tourne. Bonne journée.**

Je la laissai pendant qu'elle me traitait de connard et j'allai rejoindre Mila.

 **\- Millie ? On y va, chérie. On rentre voir maman.**

Elle tendit les bras vers moi et je me penchai pour la récupérer. Sans prendre le temps de lui apprendre la politesse en lui disant de dire au revoir à ses petits camarades, je l'installai dans sa poussette et pris le chemin de la maison tout en essayant de joindre une nouvelle fois Bella. Je jure que si elle faisait exprès d'ignorer mes appels, elle allait m'entendre gueuler et pour de bon cette fois !

Arrivés dans l'immeuble, j'essayais de dissimuler au mieux ma nervosité. Par chance, Mila était trop occupée à discuter et à rire avec sa licorne pour me voir impatient et inquiet. Quand enfin cette saleté d'ascenseur arriva je nous fis monter dedans et appuyai sur le bouton de notre étage douze fois de suite, sachant pertinemment que ça n'irait pas plus vite.

\- **Papa ?**

 **\- Je suis là, chérie.**

 **\- Ah.**

Après un coup d'œil pour s'assurer que c'était vrai, elle se remit à jouer. Je caressai sa tête et enfin nous arrivâmes chez nous.

 **\- Bella ? C'est nous !**

Pas de réponse. Seul Brad Pitt fonça sur nous comme un fou. Ok il y avait un problème. Je n'avais jamais vu ce gros paresseux aussi énervé. Il sautait et courait dans tous les sens, il miaulait mais pas pour réclamer des caresses. Il n'arrêtait pas de faire des allers-retours entre nous et je suppose le salon.

 **\- Isabella !**

 **\- Maman ?**

Mila me regarda avec inquiétude, comme si elle aussi avait deviner un problème.

 **\- Je vais voir maman j'arrive, Mila.**

Brad Pitt me bondissait carrément dessus maintenant. D'un air le plus tranquille possible pour ne pas trop faire peur à ma fille, j'avançai dans le petit couloir du vestibule. Hors de la vue de Mila, je courai en suivant Brad Pitt qui me devançait. Arrivé dans le salon, je découvris avec horreur ma femme, inconsciente et étalée par terre. Autour d'elle et dans les escaliers nos draps. Elle avait dû tomber.

 **\- Putain de merde ! Bella ! Bella ? Tu m'entends, chérie ? Alle** **z,** **bébé ouvre les yeux... s'il te plaît... s'il te plaît...**

Agenouillé à côté d'elle je pris son pouls et avec soulagement je constatai qu'elle ne s'était pas brisée la nuque. Tremblant je me penchai vers elle pour vérifier qu'elle respirait correctement puis je la positionnai avec minutie en position latérale. J'attrapai ensuite mon téléphone pour appeler les secours et une fois les informations données, je composai le numéro d'Alex.

 **\- C'est dimanche, je bosse pas.**

 **\- Bella a fait une chute, elle est inconsciente depuis plus de vingt minutes. Je viens de la retrouver et j'attends une ambulance. J'ai besoin d'aide avec Mila et je sais que Paul n'est pas dans le coin avant tard ce soir. S'il te plaît j'ai besoin de toi.**

 **\- J'arrive tout de suite ! Où est Mila ?**

 **\- Je l'ai laissée dans sa poussette, elle pleure je l'entends mais elle ne peut pas voir sa mère comme ça et je peux pas laisser ma femme.**

 **\- Je me dépêche ça va aller.**

Je raccrochai et attrapai tous les draps autour de moi afin de caler Bella dans la bonne position.

 **\- Je reviens, chérie, je vais voir Mila. Les secours arrive** **nt,** **bébé.**

À contre cœur je la laissai sous la vigilance de Brad Pitt qui s'était allongé à côté d'elle.

 **\- Mila, je suis là, ma puce. Ça va, petite souris, ça va aller. Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée.**

Je détachai ma fille de sa poussette et la pris contre moi en la berçant du mieux possible, sauf qu'elle devait sentir mon stress et ma panique.

 **\- Maman... !**

 **\- Maman va bien, on la verra tout à l'heure. Les docteurs vont venir parce qu'elle** **s** **'est fait un peu bobo mais ça va aller. Ne pleure plus, ma puce.**

Cause toujours ! Deux minutes plus tard l'ambulance sonna chez moi, je les fis monter et leur ouvris la porte.

 **\- Ma femme est dans le salon, venez.**

Je plaçai Mila contre moi, de façon à ce qu'elle voit dans mon dos. Je conduisis les médecins jusqu'à Bella et consolai ma fille en faisant toujours en sorte qu'elle ne voit rien de la scène. Mort d'angoisse, j'observais les deux hommes s'occuper de ma femme et parler de choses que je ne comprenais pas. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était qu'elle restait inconsciente.

- **Edward ?!**

Les médecins ne firent même pas attention, mais je partis de nouveau dans l'entrée.

 **\- Hey regarde, Mila, tonton Alex est là** **!** **Tu vas lui faire un bisou ?**

Mila refusa et s'accrocha encore plus à moi.

 **\- Et bien, Mila ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Moi qui n'aime que toi ! Même pas un regard ? Tiens, j'ai trouvé monsieur Licorne par terre... il veut un câlin.**

Elle jeta un œil ver lui et tendit la main pour récupérer son doudou. J'en profitai pour la passer à Alex. Je ne remarquai qu'ensuite qu'il n'était pas seul. Un grand type blond l'accompagnait. Je lui tendis la main.

 **\- Daniel j'imagine. Bonjour. Désolé pour votre dimanche.**

 **\- Aucun souci.**

 **\- Nous étions ensemble et comme il connaît, Bella...**

 **\- Pas de souci. Je vous laisse, Mila, je retourne dans le salon. Dans le sac là il y a des joue** **ts** **, et tu peux aller dans une des chambres en bas. Bella est dans le salon. Hors de question que Mila la voit comme ça !**

 **\- Entendu.**

J'embrassai ma fille qui me tendait les bras.

 **\- J'arrive, mon trésor. Je vais voir maman si elle va bien. Tu vas rester avec Alex, ok ? Je reviens tout de suite, chérie. À tout de suite.**

Le cœur serré je les quittai pour retourner dans le salon. Bella était maintenant allongée sur un brancard roulant, une minerve autour du cou et un masque à oxygène sur le visage.

 **\- Comment va ma femme ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?**

 **\- Nous la transportons à l'hôpital, nous devons vérifier qu'il n'y a pas de fracture et de commotion cérébrale.**

 **\- Pourquoi elle ne se réveille pas ?**

 **\- Elle va revenir à elle. Depuis combien de temps elle est inconsciente ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas, depuis plus de vingt minutes quand je vous ai appelé.**

 **\- Vous êtes blessé ?**

Le médecin regardait ma main, je fronçai les sourcils avant de comprendre.

 **\- Je me suis coupé hier soir. Je ne frappe pas ma femme et je ne l'ai pas poussée dans les escaliers. J'étais au parc avec ma fille, Bella était toute seule !**

Ce petit con hocha la tête et nota quelque chose avant de se tourner vers son collègue.

 **\- On y va.**

 **\- Je peux venir avec vous ?**

 **\- Non, monsieur, mais nous l'emmenons au « The Mount Sinai Hospital »**

 **\- Je vous suis.**

J'allai embrasser Bella sur le front.

 **\- Reviens** **-** **moi, ma chérie.**

Je les laissai emmener ma femme et je me dépêchai de prendre mes clefs de voiture.

 **\- Alex ! ALEX !**

Il arriva avec ma fille dans les bras, elle pleurait toujours en me réclamant. Je la pris contre moi.

 **\- Ça va aller, ma chérie je suis là** **,** **bébé. Alex, ils emmènent Bella au Mount Sinai. C'est à dix minutes. Je prends Mila.**

 **\- Je suis en voiture je te suis.**

 **\- Tu peux préparer un repas pour Milie ? Tout est dans le frigo.**

 **\- Ouais, vas-y, je m'occupe de vos affaires.**

 **\- Je suis désolé, Alex... vraiment.**

 **\- Arrête de chialer** **et vas-y** **!**

Je hochai la tête et me dépêchai d'aller au garage pour prendre la voiture

 **\- Alle** **z,** **ma cocotte, ça va aller. Hein, mon ange ? Tu as doudou... ok. On s'attache et on y va.**

J'essayais de ne pas devenir dingue à causes des pleures angoissés de ma fille. Heureusement le trajet était très court. J'avais peur, je trouvais l'inconscience de Bella trop longue, je culpabilisais de ne pas avoir été là pour Bella. De plus nous étions plus ou moins fâchés.

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ma fille dans les bras, j'allai à l'accueil pour avoir des nouvelles de Bella. On m'indiqua que Bella avait repris connaissance mais qu'elle était en examen, je devais attendre avant de la voir. J'étais soulagé mais pas complètement tant que je ne l'aurais pas vue et prise dans mes bras. Contre moi, Mila ne pleurait plus, mais elle s'accrochait à mon cou avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas encore.

 **\- Tu as entendu, princesse ? Maman va bien. On va la voir très vite. Ça va, ma chérie ?**

Elle se contenta de rester contre moi. Pendant dix bonnes minutes, je restai assis à me balancer doucement sur mon siège en berçant et embrassant ma fille.

 **\- Edward ? Ça va ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

 **\- Des nouvelles ?**

Alex s'assit à côté de moi, je serrais toujours ma fille contre ma poitrine, je fixais le couloir en face de moi, dans l'attente d'y voir un médecin venir vers moi.

 **\- Bella est réveillée visiblement et elle passe des examens, j'en sais pas plus.**

 **\- Si elle est réveillée, c'est déjà bien. Ça va aller, j'en suis certain.**

 **\- Je ne serai rassuré que lorsque je la verrai et que je pourrai la ramener chez nous. Tu sais qu'ils soupçonnent que je l'ai poussée ? Cette bande de connards !**

 **\- Pourquoi ils pensent ça ?**

 **\- Parce que j'ai un bandage à la main. Je suis blessé, elle est tombée... bizarre pour eux.**

 **\- Elle leur confirmera.**

 **\- J'espère seulement qu'elle n'a rien.**

 **\- Elle ira bien.**

Je hochai la tête et continuai de câliner ma fille. D'ordinaire très bavarde et curieuse, là elle ne bougeait pas, elle se contentait de laisser sa joue contre ma poitrine.

 **\- Tu as faim** **,** **ma chérie ? Alex a apporté à manger pour toi.**

Elle secoua la tête mais Alex sorti du jambon haché et de la purée encore chaude.

 **-** **Regarde, Mila. J'ai fai** **t** **tou** **t** **ça pour toi. Il faut avoir bien mangé pour voir maman. Alle** **z,** **fait plaisir à tonton. Sent comme l'odeur est bonne ! Hum !**

Mila grimaça et détourna la tête.

 **\- Mais c'est quoi cette tête ? Tu me vexes, Millie. Je m'en fiche, moi je mange.**

Elle l'ignora complètement, je lui caressai la joue.

 **\- N'insistons pas. Elle mangera quand elle aura faim. Où est Daniel ?**

 **\- Il m'a déposé ici et il devait aller travailler.**

 **\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir dérangé un dimanche.**

 **\- Edward, je suis ton assistant mais avant tout ton ami. Et tu m'as appelé en tant qu'ami, pas pour du boulot. Je ne co** **mp** **terai pas ça sur ma fiche horaires.**

Je souris et nous patientâmes pendant presque une heure pour que l'on vienne nous donner des nouvelles.

 **\- Monsieur Cullen ?**

 **\- Oui. Comment va ma femme ?**

 **\- Nous lui avons fait passer plusieurs examens. Elle n'a aucune fracture, ou entorse, ni même de traumatisme crânien. Cependant nous devons surveiller l'apparition d'une éventuelle commotion.**

 **\- Je peux la voir ?**

 **\- Oui suivez** **-** **moi.**

J'embrassai ma fille tout en suivant le médecin.

 **\- On va voir, maman !**

 **\- Maman ?**

 **\- Oui, chérie ! Tu vas pouvoir lui faire plein de bisous à maman** **e** **t un gros gros câlin !**

Le médecin s'arrêta devant un box, il écarta le rideau et j'entrai, Bella était dos à nous, assise au bord du lit. Mila poussa un cri et se débattait dans mes bras.

 **\- Maman, maman, maman !**

Bella se tourna vers nous et son visage s'éclaira.

 **\- Ma petite souris ! Mon bébé ! Viens** **-** **là...**

Je lui passai Mila qui se serrait contre sa mère pour un câlin un peu brutal tant notre fille était excitée. Bella l'embrassa en riant.

 **\- Doucement, Mila, tu vas te faire mal. Moi aussi je suis contente, trésor.**

Elle leva les yeux vers moi et je craquai. J'allai les prendre dans mes bras. J'ai eu trop peur, j'étais soulagé et mes nerfs me lâchaient, je détestais ce genre d'adrénaline.

 **\- Tu m'as fichu la trouille, bébé ! J'ai eu tellement, tellement peur !**

 **\- Je suis désolée... j'ai marché sur un bout de drap qui traînait par terre, j'ai rien pu faire. Tu trembles, vien** **s** **t'asseoir.**

 **\- Ce sont les nerfs qui lâchent. J'ai vécu l'horreur !**

J'allai m'asseoir sur le bord du lit, elle se mit à côté de moi et je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules. Le médecin devait nous parler.

 **\- Bien, madame Cullen, vous avez eu de la chance, vous n'avez aucune blessure, quelques hématomes** **apparaîtront** **mais rien de plus normalement. Cependant vous avez reçu un coup sur la tête, et bien qu'aucun signe nous le montre maintenant, une commotion n'est pas à exclure.**

 **\- Je dois rester ici ?**

 **\- Pas forcément. Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous mais avec une surveillance permanente pendant 24h.**

Je répondis avant Bella.

 **\- Je le ferai, je ne la quitterai pas des yeux. Il faut faire attention à quoi ?**

 **\- Mal de tête intense et persistant, nausées, vomissement, confusion, étourdissement...**

 **\- Tout ce qui n'est pas normal.**

 **\- Tout à fait, mais il lui faut du repos.**

 **\- Si elle s'endort je dois la réveiller ?**

 **\- Non. Laissez** **-la** **dormir. Madame Cullen, évit** **ez** **aussi les écrans, ordinateur, téléphone et télé, ça peut provoquer des migraines. Reposez** **-** **vous au maximum, vous vous sentirez très fatiguée.**

Bella hocha la tête et je l'embrassai sur la tempe.

\- **Voici une ordonnance, ce sont des cachets pour d'éventuelles nausées et maux de tête. Ceux** **-** **là sont pour les courbatures que vous aurez sûrement demain. Hydratez** **-** **vous beaucoup, ne faites pas trop d'effort non plus. Des questions ?**

 **\- Non, merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Monsieur ?**

 **\- Non plus. Je la surveille et au moindre problème je la ramène ici. Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Je vous en pri** **e** **. N'oubliez** **pas de** **passe** **r** **à l'accueil pour l'ordonnance et les papiers de sorti** **e** **. Bonne journée.**

Il nous serra la main et disparut en dehors du box. Bella laissa tomber sa tête contre mon épaule.

\- **Ils m'ont posé plein de questions sur toi.**

 **\- Parce qu'ils ont crû que je t'avais poussée.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Un des ambulanciers** **a vu** **que j'étais blessé à la main, il a certainement imaginé que ça avait un lien.**

 **\- N'importe quoi. En tout cas ils ont vite compris qu'ils se trompaient !**

 **\- Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tor** **t** **. Je suis de nature violente. Même si je ne te ferai jamais de mal, je suis nerveux et violent !**

 **\- Mais tu ne frappes que Ramsey. Allez on rentre, je déteste ces endroits. On va à la maison, Mila ?**

Mila hocha la tête et refusa que je la porte. J'ordonnais doucement à Bella d'aller s'asseoir près d'Alex avec notre fille, le temps que je m'occupe des derniers papiers. De loin je les voyais discuter, Alex semblait soucieux, Bella épuisée et certainement encore sous le choc, Mila elle, était juste contente d'avoir sa maman contre elle.

Les papiers signés et les médicaments récupérés, je les rejoignai. Je remerciai encore Alex pour son aide et son soutien avant de le déposer au pied de son immeuble. Je ramenai ensuite ma femme et ma fille à la maison. Bien sûr, Brad Pitt sauta sur sa maîtresse en miaulant.

 **\- Mon gros... je vais bien. Ça va... ne t'inquiète plus.**

Portant toujours Mila contre elle, elle se baissa pour attraper Brad Pitt.

 **\- Il m'a sauté dessus quand je suis rentré du parc, pour m'avertir. Je pense qu'il est resté près de toi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive.**

Elle sourit et embrassa le chat.

 **\- Tu devrais aller te reposer, Bella. Je vais m'occuper de Mila, elle a refusé de manger.**

 **\- Tu as faim chérie ? Ou tu viens avec maman te reposer ?**

 **\- Maman !**

Mila ne la lâchera pas. Je laissai tomber, elle mangera quand elle aura faim.

- **Bon alors montez. Tu veux de l'aide dans les escaliers.**

 **\- Non ça va aller. Brad Pitt va nous suivre et je vais faire attention, c'est promis.**

 **\- Ok.**

Elle posa le chat et je la surveillai pendant qu'elle montait les escaliers jusqu'à notre chambre avec Mila dans les bras. Me retrouvant tout seul dans le salon, je soupirai et allai remettre au frigo le repas de ma fille. L'estomac noué, je me sentis moi aussi incapable de manger, je me servis simplement un verre d'eau. Regagnant le salon, je m'assis sur le canapé, tout était nickel autour de moi, Alex avait dû ranger les draps qui avaient été abandonnés dans le salon après notre départ pour l'hôpital.

Alors que je tendais ma main pour poser mon verre sur la table basse, je me rendis compte que je tremblais. Je sentais la pression, c'était encore plus fort qu'à l'hôpital. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie. Lors de l'agression en Floride j'avais ressenti une rage terrible, à mon réveil à l'hôpital. Je savais que Bella allait bien, j'étais juste inquiet de ne pas la voir. Pour la naissance de Mila, bien sûr que j'avais eu peur de perdre ma fille et ma femme, mais il y avait eu de l'espoir et la tristesse et l'angoisse avaient pris le pas sur le reste. Mais là... voir Bella inanimée sur le sol, ne pas avoir été là pour elle, la croire morte... mon Dieu qu'aurais-je fait sans elle ?

 **\- Edward ?**

J'essayais de me calmer, ma gorge était nouée, ma respiration presque haletante, mes yeux me brûlaient. Je ne tournais pas la tête vers Bella, j'allais craquer sinon.

 **\- Tu devrais te reposer.**

Ma voix était tremblante et je savais que je ne l'avais pas trompée.

\- **Je me demand** **ais** **ce que tu faisais. Je pensais que tu nous aurais suivi** **s** **avec Mila.**

 **\- Il fallait ranger.**

 **\- Chéri...**

Elle s'assit à côté de moi en posant sa main sur ma joue. Je craquai. Comme un gamin, j'éclatai en sanglot tout en nichant ma tête dans son cou. Elle me serra contre elle et caressa mes cheveux.

 **\- Edward, mon chéri.**

 **\- J'ai eu si peur.**

 **\- J'imagine oui. Mais ça va, je n'ai rien. Juste de la fatigue et un peu de choc aussi.**

 **\- Je t'ai crue morte...**

 **\- Mais encore une fois tu n'as pas réussis à te débarrasser de moi.**

 **\- Dis pas ça.**

Je me relevai et essuyai mes larmes d'un revers de la main tout en reniflant. Classe.

 **\- Comment je pourrais vivre sans toi ? Rien que l'idée me fait peur. Je l'ai vécu une fois, je ne pourrais pas y arriver une seconde fois. J'ai eu tellement peur ! Te voir, là, étendue sur le sol, inconsciente. Seigneur...**

- **Moi aussi j'ai eu peur, je me suis sentis tomber, j'ai senti chaque marche dévalée. Pourtant je vais bien, ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. Viens, monte avec nous. On reste tous les trois, enfermés dans la chambre. Je sais que nous sommes... fâchés mais, oublions ça pour le moment.**

 **\- D'accord oui.**

Elle essuya mes joues, embrassa mon front et me prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Je t'aime, Edward.**

 **\- Moi aussi, bébé, moi aussi.**

Ses lèvres cajolèrent mon cou pendant un moment puis je me levai en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle s'accrocha à moi et je me dirigeai vers la chambre.

 **\- Attention aux escaliers.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Isabella. Et je ne veux plus que tu t'occupes du linge.**

 **\- En rêve.**

 **\- On paye quelqu'un pour ça.**

 **\- Deux fois par semaine pour le ménage. Edward, il n** **'est** **pas question que je ne fasse plus rien chez moi. Surtout avec Mila qui use trois tenues par jour. C'était un accident.**

 **\- Nous en reparlerons, pas de dispute pour aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Oui, nous sommes en pause.**

Je hochai la tête et entrai dans la chambre. Mila dormait au milieu du lit.

- **Elle dort...**

 **\- Oui, j'allais pas la laisser toute seule ici. Je ne suis pas une si mauvaise mère.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas mauvaise du tout.**

Elle sourit et je la déposai sur le lit avant de m'installer à côté de Mila. J'embrassai ma fille sur la joue, elle soupira en souriant. Brad Pitt arriva pour se faire une place entre elle et Bella. Nous étions au complet.

 **\- Comment tu te sens ?**

 **\- Fatiguée, mais ça va.**

 **\- Alors repose** **-** **toi, dors. On est tous là !**

Je tendis ma main vers elle jusqu'à saisir la sienne. En silence nous nous observions jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre doucement dans le sommeil. Sans lâcher sa main, je somnolais moi aussi, quand je ne dormais pas, je vérifiais que Bella respirait toujours.

\- **Papa ? Papa !**

 **\- Quoi** **,** **chérie ?**

 **\- Maman ?**

J'ouvris les yeux, Bella n'était plus dans le lit. Brusquement je me relevai en criant.

 **\- BELLA !?**

 **\- Je suis aux toilettes !**

Je soupirai et me laissai retomber sur le matelas, je regardai Mila et chuchotai.

 **\- Maman fait pipi !**

Elle me regarda puis explosa de rire, je souris et Bella réapparue.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui la fait rire ?**

 **\- Je lui ai dit que tu faisais pipi.**

Mila repartit dans un fou rire alors que sa mère venait se blottir dans mes bras.

\- **Et bien, il ne lui faut pas grand chose.**

 **\- Hum. Hey tu sais qu'on m'a dragué au parc ?**

Elle se releva en fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Qui est cette salope ?!**

 **\- Bella !**

Je lui désignai Mila qui nous observait, elle souriait mais Bella s'en moquait.

 **\- Alors ? Je la connais ? Elle vient souvent au parc ? Tu as di** **t** **quoi ?**

 **\- Je l'avais jamais vue. Et vu ce que je lui ai répondu, elle reviendra pas vers moi.**

 **\- Développe.**

 **\- Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait pas d'enfant mais qu'elle en voulait. J'ai di** **t** **qu'il fallait qu'elle se dépêche car son horloge biologique tournait.**

 **\- Oh, Edward...**

Elle riait et embrassa mon cou, Mila fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Maman !**

 **\- Câline ta fille, je vais aller nous chercher de quoi grignoter et boire. Est-ce que ta tête ça va ? Je vais fermer les rideaux pour faire un peu d** **'** **ombre.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je souris et descendis nous préparer un repas grignotage avec du pain grillé, du Nutella, du jus d'orange et de l'eau. Pour Mila, c'était biscuit sec, purée de fruits, biberon de lait, ou d'eau, elle choisira. Tous les trois dans le lit nous mangeâmes, je fis la bêtise de faire goûter à Mila la pâte à tartiner. Du coup, elle le mangeait à la petite cuillère.

Bella passa pas mal de temps à dormir, je m'occupais donc de Mila qui elle avait plein d'énergie. Toutes les heures, je vérifiais que ma femme allait bien, j'allais ressortir de la chambre quand je découvris un carton sur la table basse, je ne l'avais pas vu jusque là. Après m'être assuré qu'elle dormait, j'allai jeter un coup d'œil dans le carton. Ce n'était que des affaires la concernant avec Jacob. Je m'assis dans un fauteuil Mila faisait une sieste avec sa mère.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, je feuilletai les albums photos, celui du mariage ou ceux de la vie courante. Elle était si jeune, elle avait l'air si heureuse... même si elle me disait l'être je ne sais pas si elle l'était autant que sur ces photos. Tout ça faisait partie d'elle. Je ne pouvais pas lui demander d'abandonner tout ça. J'étais égoïste et jaloux... d'un type mort en plus !

 **\- Edward ?**

Je tournai la tête vers Bella, elle était toujours allongée mais elle me regardait.

 **\- Je... j'ai regardé désolé.**

 **\- Non c'est rien. J'ai sorti tout ça pour toi.**

Elle se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil face au mien.

\- **Pour moi ?**

 **\- Je sais que ça te fai** **t** **de la peine. J'ai tout rassemblé, tout est là. Je n'ai pas la force de les jeter moi** **-** **même. Je me disais que tu pourrais le faire.**

 **\- Non. Ne les jette pas. Je ne peux pas te demander de te séparer de tout ça.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Je peux les mettre quelque part. Quand tu en ressentiras vraiment le besoin, comme le jour de sa mort ou quelque chose comme ça, tu les** **ressortira.** **. Ce que je ne veux pas, c'est que tu vois une photo de lui tous les jours, que tu y penses à chaque moment. Je veux te voir heureuse comme sur** **c** **es photos.**

 **\- Je suis heureuse ! Arrête de penser le contraire. Je pensais qu'on faisait une pause dans la dispute.**

 **\- Je sais et je suis calme. Il faut que tu arrêtes de le voir tous les jours, libère ton esprit et le sien. C'est comme ça que tu seras vraiment heureuse.**

 **\- Il faut que tu arrêtes de regarder « Supernatural ».** **L** **es esprits n'existent pas.**

 **\- Isabella.**

 **\- Ok, cache le carton, je te jure que tout est là.**

 **\- Je le rangerai lorsque tu feras** **de nouveau** **une sieste !**

Elle sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- **Je crois que j'ai fait une connerie, bébé.**

Elle soupira lourdement.

 **\- Quoi encore.**

 **\- Ta mère a appelé quand tu dormais. Elle a essayé ton téléphone, j'ai pas répondu. Elle a appelé le mien après... je pouvais pas ignorer deux appels.**

 **\- Tu lui as dit ?**

 **\- Ouais. Comment je pouvais expliquer que tu dormes à 15h de l'après** **-** **midi !**

 **\- Mila n'a pas dormi de la nuit, j'étais fatiguée. Bref, elle a dit quoi ?**

 **\- Elle s'inquiète, même si je l'ai rassur** **ée** **. Enfin je crois.**

 **\- Elle va vouloir venir tu sais ça ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais c'est mon anniversaire la semaine prochaine. Comme ça ils seront déjà là.**

 **\- Ton anniversaire ? Déjà ?**

Je plissai les yeux.

 **\- Le premier juillet comme tous les ans.**

 **\- Je sais, mais je savais pas que nous en étions si proche ! Tu veux un cadeau ?**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Quelle question !**

Elle rit et se leva pour venir se mettre sur mes genoux. Ses bras autour de mon cou, les miens autour de sa taille.

 **\- Tu n'aurais pas pu dire un truc comme « Non, ma chérie, juste t'avoir à mes côtés est un merveilleux cadeau ».**

 **\- C'est un cadeau tous les jours de me réveiller avec toi. Mais désolé, le jour de mon anniversaire je veux plus !**

 **\- Du sexe ?**

 **\- On fait l'amour quasiment tou** **s** **les soirs. Ce n'est pas comme si j'y avai** **s** **le droit qu'** **à** **N** **oël et mon anniversaire.**

 **\- Je devrais peut être le faire. Je devrais créer le désir.**

 **\- Tu m'as fai** **t** **la gueule après deux mois d'abstinence !**

 **\- Mais tu me désires quand même ?**

 **\- Chaque jour un peu plus. Ne t'inquiète pas à ce sujet.**

Elle m'embrassa et frotta son nez contre le mien avant de sourire.

- **Je suis étonnée que tu n'aies pas laissé d'indice pour un cadeau. L'année dernière j'ai eu des photos du super vélo que tu voulais au moins deux mois à l'avance !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée cette année. Un petit frère pour Mila ?**

 **\- Il n'arrivera jamais à temps ! Alors non !**

 **\- Épate** **-** **moi. Je te fais confiance.**

 **\- Mais tu veux un cadeau !**

 **\- Définitivement oui ! À une semaine du moment fatidique, je m'inquiète un peu quand même.**

Elle sourit et embrassa ma joue avant de se lever.

 **\- Je vais rappeler ma mère avant qu'elle décrète un deuil national !**

Amusé je la regardai faire puis allai sur le lit avec Mila qui se réveillait de sa sieste.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que Bella dormait et que Mila coursait Brad Pitt dans la chambre, j'allai mettre le carton d'affaires concernant Jacob en hauteur dans mon dressing. Avec tout le respect que j'avais pour ma femme, elle était trop petite pour le voir.

Le lendemain de l'accident de Bella, nous le passâmes à la maison. Je travaillai de mon canapé tout en surveillant ma fille qui m'avait fait passer une nuit d'horreur à cause de ses dents qui poussaient. Bella était courbaturée de partout et les médicaments qu'elle avait pour faire passer les douleurs occasionnées la faisaient dormir. Elle avait aussi beaucoup de bleus et quelque maux de têtes, mais sinon elle allait bien.

 **\- Bébé ? Tu dors ?**

 **\- Non...**

Je posai Mila sur le lit, cette dernière alla contre sa mère. Pour ma part j'allai m'asseoir sur le bord du lit et caressai les cheveux de Bella qui se réveillait à peine.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- Ouais... qu'est-ce qu'y a ?**

 **\- Réveille** **-** **toi, prend ton temps.**

 **\- C'est le boulot ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Bon ou mauvais.**

 **\- Les deux.**

 **\- Mauvais du genre super mauvais ?**

 **\- Non. Contrariant.**

Elle se releva afin de s'asseoir dans le lit.

\- **Vas-y.**

 **\- La bonne ou la mauvaise ?**

 **\- La bonne efface la mauvaise ?**

 **\- La bonne est ahurissante. J'y crois à peine.**

 **\- Balance la mauvaise.**

 **\- Il va falloir que l'un de nous aille en Chine.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? On les a vu il n'y a pas longtemps. À quoi ça serre ?**

 **\- Il faut aller vérifier le travail, corriger ce qu'il ne va pas et j'ai bo** **n** **espoir de chopper les japonnais. Tu sais, soixante quarante comme on avait décidé.**

 **\- Donc il vau** **t** **mieux que tu y ailles toi.**

 **\- Je pense oui. Si je joue bien le jeu, ça va le faire. Les japonais v** **ont** **venir en Chine.**

 **\- Quand ?**

 **\- Le mois prochain.**

 **\- Pas question que tu manques l'anniversaire de Mila !**

 **\- Je serai là je le jure.**

 **\- Bon et la bonne nouvelle ?**

 **\- Tiens.**

Je lui tendis la tablette afin qu'elle lise le mail que j'avais reçu. Le temps de sa lecture, j'observai son visage et sa réaction. Au départ ses sourcils froncés, elle acheva le mail avec les yeux ronds, la surprise et la stupeur s'affichaient.

\- **Mon Dieu, Edward ! C'est formidable !**

 **\- Je suis sonné.**

L'Etat de Washington et le maire de Seattle, voulaient me remettre un prix d'honneur pour récompenser mon centre sur la trisomie ainsi que mon engagement humanitaire envers différentes associations dont j'étais le parrain. C'était un grand honneur pour moi.

- **Je suis si fière de toi ! C'est fantastique !**

Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa. Je souris.

- **Il faut que je leur réponde. La cérémonie serait en septembre.**

 **\- Réponds leur que tu acceptes de recevoir ce prix. Tu le mérites !**

 **\- Merci.**

Notre attention fut détournée par Mila qui s'était perdue sous les draps du lit et qui pleurait car elle ne retrouvait plus la sortie. Bella se moqua gentiment puis je les laissai toutes les deux pour retourner travailler.

Je n'avais pas envie de repartir en Chine, je n'aimais pas partir loin de Bella et c'est la première fois que j'allais laisser Mila également. L'idée ne m'enchantait pas. Je me consolais en pensant que dans deux vendredis soirs... c'était mon anniversaire !

* * *

 **Et voilà .**

 **Alors alors... la semaine prochaine, avec noel, nouvel an et le boulot (oui je travail le 24/25 et le 31/01), je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais pouvoir poster. Je ne peux rien promettre mais j'essayerais.**

 **Si non, passer de bonne fête de fin d'années.**

 **Bisous.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonsoir !**

 **je suis de retour !**

 **Je suis désolée pour les deux semaine sans chapitre, mais avec le boulot, ma famille... et plusieurs jours très malade...**

 **j'ai pas eu le temps..**

 **Je vous souhaite à toutes et à tous une très très bonne année !**

 **beaucoup de sous, pas trop de travail ! =)**

 **Je vous remecie pour l'année passé ensemble, et j'espère que celle à venir sera tout aussi belle.**

 **J'ai plein plein d'idées (pour passer à la suite de cette fiction) restons ensemble ^^**

 **Je remercie toutes les revieweuses pour leur gentillesse.**

 **Merci à mon correcteur qui le pauvre est en plein partiel et ce n'est pas évident pour lui (étude d'abord !)**

 **bonne lecture !**

* * *

POV Edward.

J'avais chaud, mon cœur battait vite, mon corps était crispé, tendu, d'improbables sons sortaient de ma gorge. Je n'avais pas mal, au contraire. Je n'arrivais pas à avoir les idées claires, à comprendre ce qui m'arrivait. Un seul mot me venait à l'esprit, ma seule préoccupation.

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Joyeux anniversaire, chéri.**

J'ouvris les yeux. Nous étions dans notre chambre, dans notre lit. Ma femme était installée entre mes jambes, ses mains caressaient mon sexe fièrement dressé devant elle. Elle me sourit et je jurai quand elle se pencha pour embrasser mon membre sur toute sa longueur. Je refermai les yeux quand sa langue s'enroula autour de moi et je poussai un grognement quand sa bouche chaude goba ma verge tressaillante de désir.

Ma respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, Bella de plus en plus rapide. Elle jouait sur moi avec sa langue, ses dents et ses mains. Mon orgasme fut dévastateur, tout mon corps s'était mis à trembler, j'avais jouis dans la bouche de Bella, elle avait tout avalé et elle prolongeait mon plaisir en me nettoyant avec sa langue. Elle remonta ensuite jusqu'à mes lèvres, en embrassant mon torse puis mon cou. Je la capturai dans mes bras tout en l'embrassant avec passion. Sa langue se battait férocement avec la mienne, ses hanches ondulaient contre moi.

Je nous fis alors rouler sur le lit, passant sur Bella. Ce fut à mon tour de l'embrasser partout, mes lèvres partaient à la découverte de son corps et de son intimité. J'étais très heureux d'avoir retrouvé cette partie de notre vie sexuelle.

Lorsqu'elle atteignit à son tour l'extase, je lui laissai à peine le temps de se remettre que j'écartai ses jambes au maximum. Elle était extrêmement souple et j'adorais ça. Elle était complètement et totalement offerte à moi, j'avais une vue fantastique sur son sexe luisant et palpitant. Sous son regard brillant, je passai lentement mon index entre ses lèvres intimes. Elle trembla et gémit quand j'introduis deux de mes doigts en elle.

N'ayant aucune patience pour la torturer doucement de désir, je me penchai afin de soulever ses hanches que je maintenais d'un bras. Bella dégagea les coussins afin d'agripper le bord du matelas derrière elle. De ma main libre, je dirigeai mon sexe à l'entrée du sien. D'un coup sec, je poussai en elle, je jurai alors qu'elle gémissait. Une main sous chacune de ses fesses, je débutai mes attaques tout en veillant à ce qu'elle garde ses jambes bien ouvertes.

Nous sentant tous les deux proche de l'orgasme, je décidai de faire durer les choses. Sous ses réprimandes je changeai de position. Je m'agenouillai sur le matelas, les jambes serrées. Les pieds de Bella vinrent se poser sur ma poitrine, ses fesses sur mes cuisses. Dans cette position je pouvais la pénétrer en profondeur et elle était très étroite comme ça.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le corps de ma femme se mit à trembler, elle se cambra, criant mon prénom dans son apogée. L'orgasme s'empara de moi également et je m'efforçai de continuer mes mouvements pour prolonger ce moment entre nous. Sans me retirer d'elle, je lâchai ses jambes et m'allongeai sur elle, mes bras de chaque côté de sa tête. De mes pouces je caressai ses joues. J'observais son visage rougi par l'exercice, son air béat et son sourire comblé.

 **\- Bonjour, bébé.**

 **\- Il est très bon ce jour. Il commence bien en tout cas.**

Je souris et l'embrassai.

 **\- Il commence bien c'est vrai. Merci pour le réveil.**

 **\- Oh ça m'a demandé beaucoup beaucoup d'effort. Mais... pour toi je suis prête à les faire.**

 **\- C'est trop gentil ! Merci.**

D'un coup d'œil je regardai l'heure, 6h30. Nous avions encore du temps.

 **\- Tu nous as levé de bonne heure !**

 **\- Je voulais pas** **qu'on soit** **interrompus.**

 **\- C'est très très bien.**

Doucement je me mouvai contre elle. Elle m'embrassa, plaça ses jambes autour de ma taille et nous voilà repartis dans les plaisirs de l'amour. Cette fois-ci, tout ce fit en tendresse, nous prenions le temps de nous aimer. Suite à cela, nous prîmes notre douche, crapuleuse, puis Mila se fit entendre, Bella me laissa aller la chercher.

 **\- Coucou, ma chérie !**

Debout dans son lit, accrochée aux barreaux, elle sautilla en souriant.

 **\- Mais tu as l'air de bonne humeur. Tu viens faire un bisou à papa ? C'est mon anniversaire !**

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire, puis elle me fit un câlin. Sans oublier la licorne, nous allâmes dans la cuisine où Bella préparait le petit-déjeuner.

 **\- Maman !**

 **\- Bonjour, ma souris ! Comment ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ?**

Bella embrassa sa fille avant de lui tendre son biberon. Mila l'accepta avec plaisir et je l'installai dans sa chaise haute. J'aidai ma femme à finir le petit-déjeuner et je découvrai avec plaisir un cadeau à côté de ma tasse de café.

 **\- Ne soit pas déçu, ce n'est que le premier. Mais autant faire durer le plaisir sur toute la journée.**

 **\- Ok, ça me va parfaitement. Merci, chérie.**

Je déchirai mon premier papier cadeau de la journée. C'était un livre en format poche et j'éclatai de rire en voyant la couverture.

 **\- Le kamasutra ? Sérieusement ?**

 **\- Oui ! Je suis de plus en plus à l'aise avec mon corps et j'ai envie de faire ça avec toi. Autant s'amuser non ?**

 **\- Ah mais je suis complètement d'accord !**

Je feuilletai rapidement le livre, l'idée me plaisait vraiment.

 **\- Merci, chérie. Je ne vais penser qu'** **à** **ça maintenant.**

 **\- Ce n'étai** **t** **pas déjà le cas ?**

 **\- Tu as raison. C'est quoi la suite ?**

 **\- On va travailler et ce soir on dîne avec Alex, Alice et Jasper.**

 **\- C'est dommage que tu aies di** **t** **non à tes parents quand ils ont voulu venir après ta chute. Ils auraient pu être là ce soir.**

 **\- Tu sais que ma mère aurai** **t** **paniqu** **é** **à chacun de mes gestes. Vaut mieux qu'ils viennent plus tard, quand elle sera moins affolée. J'ai déjà quinze messages par jour de sa part. Imagine si elle était venue.**

 **\- Je peux la comprendre mais je te comprends toi aussi.**

 **\- Merci. Mila ? Tu veux du pain ?**

Elle hocha la tête et Bella lui donna quelques morceaux de pain avec du Nutella. Elles partirent ensuite toutes les deux s'habiller pendant que je débarrassais la table

 **\- Papa !**

 **\- Oui, Millie ?**

 **\- Papa !**

 **\- Tu peux monter s'il** **te** **plaît ?**

 **\- J'arrive.**

Je terminai de nettoyer notre table et montai dans la chambre de Mila. Elles étaient toutes les deux habillées, Mila était assise sur sa table à langer, avec un paquet dans les mains qu'elle me tendit.

 **\- A papa !**

 **\- C'est pour moi ? Merci, ma chérie.**

Elle sourit et regarda sa mère en applaudissant et en riant.

 **\- C'est bien, tu as été parfaite, trésor.**

Je souris et déchirais le papier cadeau. C'était un cadre photo double. À gauche il y avait l'empreinte de la main de Mila et à droite il y avait une photo de nous. Nous dormions tous les deux, elle, couchée sur ma poitrine. Une de mes mains était posée sur le dos de Mila alors que l'autre tenait la sienne et que ses petits doigts entouraient mon pouce.

La photo était très belle en noir et blanc, nos visages étaient paisibles et cette image dégageait beaucoup de tendresse. J'étais très ému, c'était idiot peut-être, mais c'était quelque chose d'intime entre ma fille et moi, même si Bella avait pris la photo et créé le cadeau.

 **\- Merci, ça me touche beaucoup.**

 **\- Oh, mon chéri...**

Bella caressa ma joue et essuya de son pouce une larme au coin de mon œil. Je souris et les pris toutes les deux contre moi.

 **\- Je vous aimes. Merci beaucoup. Tu as fait ça quand ?**

 **\- L'empreinte la semaine dernière et la photo c'est de mercredi. Je voulais en mettre une autre mais quand je vous ai vus tous les deux comme ça j'ai craqué !**

 **\- Elle est belle oui. J'adore merci. Et à toi aussi, ma princesse. Tu as vu ? C'est qui là ?**

 **\- Papa dodo chut !**

 **\- Oui, papa faisait dodo avec toi. On dormait tous les deux. Et là, c'est ta main. Regarde.**

Je posai sa main droite sur son empreinte, elle fronça les sourcils avant de me regarder perplexe. Je l'embrassai.

 **\- Oui, c'est ta main. Comme ça papa se rappellera toujours à quel point tu étais petite. Allez, papa doit aller se préparer. Tu retournes avec maman ?**

Avant de me quitter, elle me fit un câlin, sa tête dans mon cou. Elle resta plusieurs secondes contre moi avant d'aller avec Bella. Je les laissai pour m'habiller et tous les trois nous rejoignîmes Paul qui nous attendait en bas de l'immeuble.

 **\- Bonjour, Paul.**

 **\- Bonjour, monsieur. Bon anniversaire !**

 **\- Merci !**

Je lui donnai une tape dans le dos amicale et installai Mila dans le siège auto pendant que ma femme discutait avec mon chauffeur, je ne pus cependant entendre ce qu'ils disaient car Mila piquait sa crise du matin. À chaque fois qu'il fallait l'attacher dans le siège, elle hurlait et se débattait. Une fois que c'était fait, ça allait mieux. En route pour les bureaux, je profitai de mon bébé, puis avec Bella nous la déposâmes à la crèche.

- **JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE !**

Je sursautai en sortant de l'ascenseur. Tous mes employés étaient devant nous et avaient tous crié et applaudi lors de notre arrivée. Pour le coup, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, je regardai Bella qui était toute souriante.

 **\- C'est toi !?**

 **\- Et Alex.**

 **\- Merci ! Merci à tous ! Ça me touche beaucoup ! Elle vous** **a** **promis combien pour vous forcer à ça ?**

Tous rirent. Nous étions une très bonne équipe, nous nous entendions tous et je pense que j'étais un patron assez juste avec eux. Alex se détacha du groupe et me tendit sa main, je l'attirai pour une brève accolade.

 **\- Bon anniversaire, vieux.**

 **\- Merci, mon pote.**

Bella se racla la gorge et prit la parole.

\- **Si Alex** **a** **bien rempli sa mission, normalement on devrait avoir de quoi manger non ?**

 **\- Mais j'ai fai** **t** **mon boulot !**

Bella invita alors tout le monde à nous suivre dans la salle de réunion. Un petit buffet avec des viennoiseries et des boissons était installé, l'idée était très sympa. Pendant presque une heure toute l'équipe était réunie, nous rigolions, discutions de tout et de rien. Je ne lâchais pas Bella et même si d'ordinaire nous n'étions pas démonstratifs au boulot, cette fois était une exception. Elle était très souriante, très ouverte aux autres aussi.

 **\- Tu vas tomber amoureux !**

 **\- Hein ?**

Je détournai le regard que j'avais sur ma femme pour regarder Alex, puis je reposai mes yeux sur Bella.

 **\- Tu la bouffes du regard.**

 **\- Je suis déjà cuit avec elle. Je suis fier d'elle. Quand je l'ai connu** **e** **, elle ne parlait à personne à moins d'y être obligée. Elle gardait toujours une distance de sécurité entre elle et les autres, elle ne souriait jamais, ne riait pas... c'était une solitaire et elle ne ressentait pas le besoin d'aller vers les autres. Et regard** **e** **la,** **aujourd'hui. Qui pourrait deviner qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle hurlait de peur au moindre contact physique. Elle a fait beaucoup de chemin et je suis très fier d'elle.**

A cet instant Bella tourna la tête vers moi et me sourit avant de poursuivre sa conversation avec notre chef publicitaire. Alex parla.

 **\- Je pense que si elle en est là, c'est aussi grâce à toi. Elle ne serait peut** **-** **être pas montée sur le canot de sauvetage sans toi.**

 **\- Nous ne sommes pas sur le canot. Nous avons juste la tête hors de l'eau. Parfois elle replonge et je dois encore aller la chercher.**

 **\- Je ne pensais pas.**

 **\- Ne lui en parle pas.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Mais vous allez bien ? Vous n'allez pas nous obliger à choisir entre papa et maman ?**

Je ris et le tapai sur l'épaule.

 **\- Non ! Nous allons très bien, nous sommes très heureux, très amoureux et très pratiquants !**

Il rit à son tour et Bella nous rejoignit.

 **\- Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui et toi, bébé ? Merci pour tout ça, c'était une excellente idée !**

 **\- Je me suis creusée la tête pour ta fichue journée d'anniversaire !**

Elle sourit et j'allai la prendre dans mes bras.

 **\- Au fait, Edward, le livre t'a plus ?**

 **\- Le livre ? Tu es au courant ?**

Je regardais Bella qui rougit légèrement.

 **\- Alex était avec moi quand je l'ai acheté. Il en a pri** **s** **un pour lui aussi, version gay bien sûr. La déception sur le visage de la vendeuse... elle m'a fait de la peine !**

- **Il existe ce livre en version gay ?**

 **\- Oh, ça change pas beaucoup de la version hétéro. C'est juste les dessins qui changent. On a comparé.**

Je regardai Bella avec des yeux ronds.

 **\- Tu as parlé sex avec Alex ?**

 **\- Et alors ?**

 **\- Tu es plutôt pudique en général.**

 **\- C'était très intéressant. Il en connaît un rayon sur le plaisir masculin.**

J'étais presque choqué. Ça semblait surréaliste.

 **\- Et bien j'aurais jamais cru ça mais ok.**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai donné aucun détail. On a juste regardé les images d'un livre pour** **comparer** **. Bref, il faudrait aller travailler non ? Ton anniversaire n'est pas encore déclaré férié dans le pays.**

 **\- Et bien ça devrait !**

Je l'embrassai et réclamai l'attention de tout le monde.

 **\- Bien ! Je vous remercie tous pour cette petite surprise. Ça m** **'a** **fait très plaisir et c'est sincère. Mais maintenant qu'on a bien mangé, je pense qu'il est temps de se remettre au boulot. Merci** **à** **Alex et à toi, chérie, d'avoir préparé tou** **t** **ça et merci à vous d'avoir jouer le jeu.**

Tous applaudir et après quelques nouveaux « bon anniversaire » tout le monde repartit au travail. Alex, Bella et moi allâmes jusqu'à nos bureaux. J'installai le cadre photo que Mila m'avait offert près de mon ordinateur. Ensuite une matinée ordinaire passa. Il ne fallait pas oublier que nous avions une entreprise à faire tourner. À 13h, j'allai frapper au bureau de ma femme qui semblait très concentrée par le mail qu'elle tapait.

 **\- Bébé ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai bientôt fini. Entre.**

J'allai m'asseoir face à elle, en vérifiant pour la douzième fois mon portable en trente secondes.

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- Un streap** **-** **tease.**

Je ricanai et elle me sourit.

 **\- J'envoie un mail pour la réunion de jeudi prochain.**

 **\- Ah.**

Jeudi nous avions une grosse réunion avec nos investisseurs pour faire une mise au point annuelle avant les vacances d'été.

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu boudes ?**

 **\- Nan...**

 **\- Tu boudes le jour de ton anniversaire. Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

 **\- Personne de ma famille ne m'a souhaité mon anniversaire.**

Elle haussa les sourcils.

 **\- Même pas Laurel ? Il est quelle heure là** **-** **bas ?**

 **\- 10h. Non même pas Laurel.**

 **\- Peut être qu'ils attendent d'être s** **û** **rs que tu sois joignable. Ils savent que tu bosses.**

 **\- Hum.**

Je n'étais pas convaincu et limite vexé. Suivant Bella des yeux qui se levait, je soupirai comme un gosse contrarié et capricieux. Ma femme contourna son bureau et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux.

 **\- S'il te plaît ne boude pas. Ne gâche pas la journée. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne t'ont pas oublié.**

 **\- C'est ma famille.**

 **\- Et moi et Mila aussi. Et si tu arrêtes de faire la gueule on monte la chercher et nous allons déjeuner tous les trois.**

 **\- D'accord. Tu as raison, ils doivent attendre que je sois plus dispo. Allons manger avec notre puce.**

Elle m'embrassa et alla prendre ses affaires pour déjeuner. Je passai un bon moment avec elles. Bella avait choisi un restaurant tout simple, Mila goûta tous nos plats. Elle était d'excellente humeur. Je pense qu'elle était très contente de passer un moment avec nous en semaine. Elle savait bien que c'était inhabituel. Après le déjeuner, je ramenai Mila à la crèche pour sa sieste, puis je retournai travailler.

L'après-midi ne fut pas vraiment studieuse, Bella me taquinait par message ou par mail. Elle m'inondait de carte postale virtuelle pour me souhaiter un bon anniversaire. Elle me faisait rire. À 18h je la vis ranger ses affaires et elle me rejoignit dans mon bureau.

\- **Prêt ?**

 **\- Oui presque. C'est quoi ce sac ?**

 **\- Nos tenues pour ce soir. On va pas aller fêter ton anniversaire en costume et tailleur de travail.**

 **\- Tu as raison.**

 **\- Change** **-** **toi, je vais chercher Mila parce que la crèche va fermer. Je reviens tout de suite.**

 **\- D'accord. Bébé ? Tu n'avais pas de sac de rechange ce matin.**

Elle me sourit et après un clin d'œil elle quitta le bureau. Prenant le sac qu'elle m'avait donné, j'allai dans la salle de bain de mon bureau et troquai mon costume pour un jeans noir et une chemise. Je devais même changer de chaussures. J'étais en train de faire mes lacets quand la porte du bureau s'ouvrit sur Bella qui regardait derrière elle en souriant.

 **\- Viens, Mila. Il est là papa. Allez, chérie.**

Dehors j'entendais ma fille répéter en boucle « papa ». Quelques secondes après, elle entra dans le bureau à quatre pattes, me vit et s'assit pour lever les bras en l'air, fière d'elle.

 **\- Là, papa !**

 **\- Oui je suis là ! Bravo tu m'as trouvé.**

Je l'applaudissai et elle avança vers moi en souriant.

 **\- Je vais me changer, Edward.**

 **\- Ok, nous on bouge pas, on va faire des câlins. Hein, Mila ?**

Bella prit le sac de rechange et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, je jouais avec Mila à cache-cache. J'étais tout seul à me cacher, elle, elle mettait juste ses mains devant les yeux en pensant que si elle ne voyait pas, moi non plus. Bien sûr je jouais le jeu et faisais semblant de la chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella réapparue avec une robe en lin bleu qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Autour de sa taille il y avait une petite corde en guise de ceinture. Elle avait également noué ses cheveux en tresse épis, ça lui donnait un air hippy chic. Ne pouvant pas résister à la tentation, mon regard glissa sur ses jambes absolument divines et mises en valeur par les chaussures à talons noirs qu'elle portait.

 **\- Bébé... Si Mila n'était pas là, je te sauterais dessus !**

Elle sourit et fit un tour sur elle-même.

\- **Tu es sublime. Alice t'a aidée pour la tenue non ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ma chemise et ta robe sont de la même couleur.**

 **\- Ok, Alice m'a aidée. Mais elle avait raison.**

 **\- Complètement.**

 **\- On y va ?**

 **\- Alex n'a pas attendu ?**

 **\- Il allait chercher Daniel et se chang** **er** **avant. Ils vont nous rejoindre. Mila on y va ?**

Mila lui tendit les bras alors que je prenais nos affaires.

 **\- On va où comme ça ? Mila reste avec nous ?**

 **\- Oui elle reste. C'est une surprise.**

 **\- J'adore mon anniversaire ! Et le mois prochain c'est celui de Mila !**

 **\- Ne soi** **s** **pas trop pressé de la voir grandir.**

 **\- Tu as raison. Rest** **e** **bébé, ma puce.**

 **\- Oui, papa !**

Je ris et pris ma femme par la taille une fois dans l'ascenseur. En bas de l'immeuble, Paul nous ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Une fois Mila attachée dans son siège, nous prîmes la route pour je ne sais où.

 **\- Papa ?**

 **\- Oui, ma puce ?**

Elle sourit et se cacha les yeux. Je jouai donc avec elle jusqu'à ce que la voiture s'arrête. Je pense que nous étions dans le quartier de Soho. Bella se tourna alors vers moi en me tendant son masque de nuit quel prenait lors de nos voyages en avion.

 **\- Bella nous ne sommes pas seuls.**

 **\- Idiot. Tu vas devoir me faire confiance.**

 **\- Je te fai** **s** **confiance.**

 **\- Alors met** **s** **ça.**

Je pris le masque et le mis sur mes yeux pendant qu'elle détachait Mila de son siège. La portière de mon côté s'ouvrit et Paul m'invita à sortir. Je ne voyais absolument rien. Il me guida jusqu'à Bella qui prit ma main dans la sienne. Je compris qu'elle me fit entrer quelque part, mais je ne voyais rien, ça sentait juste très bon.

\- **Bébé ?**

 **\- Nous y sommes presque.**

 **\- Ok...**

J'entendis une nouvelle porte s'ouvrir, je suppose que nous entrions puis Bella me demanda de ne plus bouger et d'attendre. Je m'exécutai et tendis l'oreille dans l'espoir de deviner quelque chose, mais mise à part les talons de Bella qui cliquetaient sur le sol, aucun bruit ne me parvenait.

 **\- Tu peux enlever le masque, Edward.**

Je ne me fis pas prier et dès que j'ouvris les yeux, « Joyeux anniversaire » fut chanté par tous mes proches. Mes parents, ma sœur et son petit ami, mon frère sa femme et mes neveux, mes grands-parents, Renée, Charlie, Alex, Daniel, Alice, Jasper et leur fils, mais aussi Paul et sa famille. Ému de voir tous ces visages souriant et familier me chanter joyeux anniversaire m'arracha quelques larmes. Je me sentais con mais vraiment heureux. À la fin de la chanson tout le monde cria en applaudissant, même Mila qui ne devait pas tout comprendre frappait dans ses mains avec excitation. Je regardai alors ma femme, c'est elle qui avait fait tout ça. Je lui envoyai un « Je t'aime » silencieux, qu'elle accueillit avec sourire.

 **\- Edward !**

 **\- Blondinette ! Vien** **s-** **là immédiatement !**

Je tendis les bras vers ma sœur qui se jeta contre moi pour me serrer contre elle. Je posai ma joue sur le haut de son crâne, elle me manquait tellement !

\- **Bon anniversaire, Edward.**

 **\- Merci, princesse. Je suis trop heureux de te voir. Je pensais que tu m'avais oublié.**

 **\- Mais non ! Mais c'était dur de ne rien dire.**

 **\- C'est une super surprise. Je vais dire bonsoir à tout le monde je reviens. Tu as vu Mila ?**

 **\- Oui. Elle est trop belle ! Je pourrai la prendre dans mes bras ?**

 **\- Oui, va voir avec Bella.**

 **\- Ok.**

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et alla voir Bella pendant que je saluai chaleureusement tout le monde.

 **\- Eddy** **-** **Ed !**

 **\- Emy ! Content de te voir mon gros.**

 **\- Maman et** **Q** **ueen B ont tout organisé.**

Je lui tapai sur l'épaule et allai voir mes parents.

 **\- Bon anniversaire, mon fils.**

 **\- Merci, papa. Si j'ai bien compris, maman, tu as aidé Bella ?**

 **\- Elle a eu l'idée, je n'ai fai** **t** **que rapatrier les Cullen ici.**

Je souris et lui offris une étreinte. Elle embrassa ma joue et je continuai ma tournée de remerciements pour finir par Bella qui était avec ses parents. Je la pris dans mes bras alors qu'elle me tournait le dos. Elle sursauta avant de rire et de poser ses mains sur les miennes sur son ventre.

 **\- Merci, bébé.**

 **\- Tu es content ?**

 **\- Très heureux oui. Merci beaucoup, tu es fabuleuse.**

 **\- C'est pas fini, ils ont tous des cadeaux tu sais.**

 **\- GE-NI-AL !**

Elle rit et j'embrassai sa joue. Je fis alors attention au décor, elle avait visiblement privatisé une salle d'un restaurant. Une grande table en U était au milieu de la pièce. À droite se trouvait un buffet apéritif, et toute la salle était décorée avec des ballons baudruches gonflés à l'hélium qui recouvraient le plafond. Il y avait aussi des ballons avec écrit « Joyeux anniversaire » en forme de cœurs ou de gâteaux avec une bougie et derrière ce qui serait sûrement ma place à table, se trouvait mon âge en chiffres dorés. C'était vraiment sympa.

Pendant presque une heure, je retrouvai avec plaisir ma famille, mes grands-parents mais surtout mon frère et ma sœur. Dans un coin de la pièce, je surveillais Mila qui jouait avec ses cousins et les enfants de Paul. Bella avait même prévu une table pour eux avec des jouets, des feuilles et des feutres. Suite au long apéritif nous nous installâmes tous à table, je m'assis entre Bella et ma sœur, Mila sur mes genoux. Tout le monde installé, les serveurs vinrent prendre nos commandes puis la conversation reprit de plus belle.

 **\- Alors** **,** **Edward, ma fille m'a dit que vous étiez triste à l'idée de ne pas m'avoir avec vous pour votre anniversaire ?**

 **\- Pas toi principalement, maman. Et je n'ai pas di** **t** **ça, j'ai dit qu'il trouvait dommage que je vous ai di** **t** **non. Enfin bref.**

Je souris et passai mon bras autour des épaules de Bella avant de répondre à sa mère.

 **\- C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir, Renée ! Vous le savez bien !**

 **\- La fille te suffisait pas, il te faut la mère en plus ?**

Je regardai Emmett assis à côté de Bella. Cette dernière ricana et prit la parole.

 **\- C'est l'amour platonique fou entre eux depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés. C'est même gênant parfois.**

 **\- Oh, tu sais, ma puce, l** **e** **plus gênant c'est passé dans la cuisine de chez lui à Seattle !**

Je fermai les yeux en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. Ça allait être ma fête.

\- **Racontez** **-** **nous Renée ! Je suis curieux !**

- **Non non. C'est bien le mystère ! N'est-ce pas, Renée** **?**

 **\- Oh, si ça ne gêne pas, Bella...**

Je regardai ma femme en faisant les yeux ronds. Elle sourit et regarda sa mère, autour de nous, tout le monde attendait.

- **Non, ça me gêne pas. Je peux même la raconter.**

 **\- Isabella !**

J'étais effaré que ma femme me vende comme ça ! Emmett, Alex et Jasper se mirent alors à taper sur la table en scandant « On veut l'histoire » et puis même ma fille se mit à taper sur la table parce que c'était marrant de taper sur la table. Bella éclata de rire et demanda le silence.

\- **C'est pas grand chose. Lorsque que mes parents sont venus pour la première fois à Seattle, nous avons tous dîn** **é** **chez Edward. Nous avons débarrassé la table, j'étais avec lui dans la cuisine, il a reçu un coup de téléphone et il est sorti. C'était toi, Laurel d'ailleurs. Entre temps, moi j'ai quitté la cuisine et ma mère y est entrée pour remplir le lave** **-** **vaisselle.**

Elle pouffa alors de rire, amusée par la suite. Je secouai la tête en soupirant. Tout le monde l'écoutait le sourire aux lèvres en attendant la suite.

 **\- Maman était penchée sur le lave** **-** **vaisselle. Edward est arrivé, il a cru que c'était moi. il... a posé ses mains sur... les fesses de ma mère, lui a dit qu'elle avait un « cul d'enfer » et il a... fait sentir toute sa virilité ! Mon père et moi sommes arrivés en voyant ça !**

Ce fut l'hilarité autour de la table. J'étais mort de honte. Bella posa sa main sur ma cuisse en me souriant. Emmett interpella Renée.

- **Est-ce que ça vous** **a** **plu** **,** **Renée ?!**

 **\- Oh mon cher, Emmett, je mentirais si je disais que non !**

Et voilà de nouveaux éclats de rire, sauf de Laurel qui se pencha vers moi.

 **\- Je comprends pas, Edward.**

 **\- Ils se moquent de moi. Laisse tomb** **er,** **blondinette. Tu veux prendre Mila ? Millie, tu vas avec Laurel un peu ?**

J'avoue, j'utilisai ma fille pour distraire ma sœur. Autour de la table Bella raconta quelques une des autres humiliations et bourdes que j'avais faites envers sa mère. Heureusement pour moi les plats arrivèrent et alors que je pensais être sauvé, Renée reprit la parole.

 **\- Edward, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas contrarié par nos taquineries. Je m'en voudrais d'avoir gâché votre soirée.**

 **\- Non tout va bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Renée. Mais si on pouvait éviter d'en parler à chaque réunion de famille...**

 **\- Ne compte pas sur ça Eddy-Ed !**

Je tournai la tête vers mon frère, mais Bella répondit avant lui.

 **\- Très bien, si on parle des aventures d'Edward et de ma mère, alors parlons de toi et Brad Pitt. Est-ce qu'on parle de la fois ou tu as crié « Maman » quand il** **s** **'est approché de toi ?**

 **\- Tout le monde sait qu'il me déteste ton psychopathe de chat !**

 **\- Ok alors... je me souvien** **s** **d'une dispute, une broutille, entre toi et Edward** **.** **A** **u tout début de notre relation... Rosalie, sais-tu pourquoi Emmett** **a** **eu une mycose une fois ?**

J'éclatai de rire. Emmett avait perdu toutes ses couleurs et Rosalie plissait des yeux dans l'attente d'une réponse.

 **\- C'est bas,** **Q** **ueen B. Très bas !**

 **\- Diriger une entreprise m'a rendu impitoyable ! Emmett a eu de vilaines démangeaisons parce qu'il avait achet** **é** **des caleçons trois tailles trop petites pour « se mettre en valeur » !**

Cette fois on rit au détriment de mon frère. La soirée continua ainsi, beaucoup de rires, de taquineries, de joutes verbales entre mon frère et ma femme. Il y a eu les paris débiles, comme, se fixer dans les yeux sans rire, sauf qu'avec quelques verres de vin, ce n'était pas facile.

Arrivés au dessert, lorsque le gigantesque gâteau arriva, tout le monde chanta une nouvelle fois bon anniversaire et après quelques photos, je soufflai mes bougies sous les applaudissements de mes proches. Une fois le gâteau découpé et mangé, il fut l'heure des cadeaux. C'est Alex qui fut chargé de tous les apporter, tout était posé sur un chariot à deux étages qui était plein.

- **Tout ça ? Mais c'est merveilleux ! J'adore ça ! Je commence par quoi ?**

 **\- Choisis, chéri et essaye de deviner de qui ça vient !**

 **\- Ok. Voyons... je commence par celui** **-** **là, il est gros !**

J'attrapai le premier paquet. Un gros carton qui une fois ouvert contenait un autre carton plus petit et ainsi de suite mais... à la fin il était vide ! Je regardais Emmett qui se marrait.

 **\- C'est toi ça !**

 **\- Pourquoi moi ? Tout de suite !**

Bella, prit alors la parole.

 **\- Parce que c'est aussi vide que ton esprit, Emmett !**

Et voilà, ma femme gagnait leur partie de taquinerie, Emmett était KO.

\- **Ok... c'était moi. Mais, petite Bella, tu gagnes la bataille, pas la guerre !**

 **\- J'ai déjà beaucoup de batailles de gagnées.**

 **\- Ne réveille pas le dragon qui dor** **t** **en moi.**

Elle rit et en signe de paix elle vint le prendre dans ses bras. Emmett la garda contre elle en passant son bras autour de ses épaules. Moi je déballai un autre cadeau. Des vêtements, c'était Alice. Jasper m'offrit un nouvel équipement pour le tennis, mes beaux-parents qui me connaissaient bien m'offrir une dégustation dans la meilleure pâtisserie de New-York. Laurel avait économisé pour m'offrir des bouton de manchette avec « E.E.L » gravé dessus. Emmett, Edward, Laurel. J'appris qu'Emmett avait participé au plus gros de l'achat. J'ouvris ensuite un gros paquet, c'était un kit de golf miniature pour bureau.

\- **Qui** **a** **fait ça ?**

 **\- Il ne te manque qu'un bon swing pour parfaire certaines affaires !**

Ça venait d'Alex, je détestais toujours autant le golf et il le savait très bien. Je ne m'améliorai pas du tout dans ce sport !

\- **Fumier...**

 **\- Je savais que tu aimerais ! Je t'apprendrais à bouger les hanches comme il le faut.**

 **\- Je bouge très bien mes hanches. Hein, bébé ?**

Bella rougit et bus une gorgée de vin. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et ouvrai un autre paquet. C'était une montre, quasiment la même que celle démolit par Mila quelques semaines plus tôt.

 **\- Ah merci, chérie ! Celle** **-** **là, elle jouera pas avec.**

 **\- Regarde derrière.**

Intrigué, je sortis la montre de sa boite et la retournai. Je gardai pour moi ma lecture « Mon amour grandit à chaque seconde ». Je relevai les yeux vers elle et en deux enjambés je la rejoignis, capturai son visage entre mes mains et l'embrassai. Je chuchotai ensuite à son oreille.

 **\- Je t'aime follement, Isabella.**

Elle sourit et je repartis ouvrir mes cadeaux. J'ouvrais alors un carton avec plusieurs DVD et des albums photos. Je regardais mes parents.

 **\- Et bien, la dernière fois tu m'as dit que tu n'av** **ais** **pas de photo de toi petit. Alors, avec ton père et tes grand** **-** **parents nous avons réunis toutes nos photos et toutes nos vidéos. J'ai fait numéris** **er** **tous les films pour que tu aies les DVD et reproduit toutes les photos que j'ai classé dans les albums.**

 **\- Oh, maman c'est génial merci ! Il y a tout ?**

 **\- Absolument tout. Tout ce que nous avons tu l'as aussi.**

 **\- Merci beaucoup, c'est vraiment bien. J'ai hâte de voir tout ça !**

Je refermai la boîte et ouvrai un nouveau cadeau. Il s'agissait d'un cahier classeur rempli de dessins de mes neveux pour moi ou Bella. J'irai les remercier après, ils étaient trop occupés à dessiner pour le moment. Je passai ensuite à une grande enveloppe, il y avait un tas de papiers. Je lus les grandes lignes en fronçant les sourcils puis je regardai mes grands-parents.

 **\- Vous êtes sérieux ?**

 **\- Tout à fait oui.**

Bella arriva, intriguée par ma lecture. Je lui donnai les papiers alors que je reprenais la parole.

 **\- Emmett tu es au courant ?**

 **\- Ouais, toi et moi nous avons le domaine de Dallas. Enfin on l'aura en héritage.**

 **\- En fait, vos noms sont déjà sur l'acte de propriété. Le domaine est déjà à vous. Mais ta grand** **-** **mère et moi continuerons à le gérer et l'assumer jusqu'à ce que nous puissions plus le faire. Nous ne sommes plus tout jeune et légu** **er** **quelque chose d'aussi important de notre vivant est moins compliqué pour vous et moins coûteux que si nous étions déjà morts. Bien sûr, nous avons quelques exigences.**

 **\- Oui, maintenir le bon fonctionnement du domaine tel qu'il l'est actuellement. Bien sûr qu'on le fera, ça restera aussi dans la famille. Je veux dire, c'est notre enfance là** **-** **bas.**

 **\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, frangin.**

J'allai embrasser mes grands-parents, l'idée qu'ils puissent partir me terrifiait mais je savais qu'un jour ça arriverait. J'étais complètement d'accord pour que le domaine reste dans notre famille. Il me restait une enveloppe à ouvrir. Je la pris et découvrai une simple photo de Bella sur un transat en maillot de bain. Je connaissais cette photo, c'était lors d'un séjour en Floride chez ses parents.

 **\- Merci, chérie.**

 **\- C'est un indice. Regarde derrière, il y en a un autre.**

 **\- « Le Week-end prochain** **…"** **tu restes en maillot samedi et dimanche prochain ?**

 **\- Edward... Ce week** **-** **end nous restons en famille. Mais le week** **-** **end prochain, nous partons juste toi et moi, deux jours dans les Hampton.**

 **\- Rien que nous deux ? Et Mila ?**

 **\- Alice et Jasper ont besoin de revoir quelques bases. Elle restera avec eux. J'ai loué une maison au bord de la mer. S'il y a un problème, nous ne sommes pas loin de New** **-** **York.**

 **\- D'accord. Papa et maman prennent des vacances !**

J'étais heureux, j'allais pouvoir retrouver ma femme et nous ne serons plus des parents, mais uniquement un couple d'amoureux fous. En fait, je crois que c'était mon meilleur cadeau de ce soir ! Après avoir remercié encore et encore tout le monde et suite à un dernier verre, nous partîmes tous du restaurant pour aller à la maison. Bella m'avait avertie que tout le monde, absolument tout le monde, dormaient chez nous. Visiblement des matelas gonflables et matelas avaient été apportés et disposés dans les chambres ou le salon.

Effectivement en arrivant c'était un peu le camping, mais c'était amusant. Les enfants couchés, la soirée se termina vers 4h du matin. Montés dans notre chambre, également occupée par Laurel et son petit-copain, sur deux matelas gonflables séparés, j'entraînai ma femme sur le balcon.

 **\- Alors, la soirée t'a plu ?**

\- **La journée à été parfaite. Merci d'avoir fait tout ça pour moi. Je ne m'attendais pas à autant.**

- **Tu le mérites, je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi.**

J'allai m'asseoir sur un transat et l'installai sur mes genoux face à moi.

 **\- Alors comme ça on se fait un tête à tête ?**

 **\- Ouais. J'ai envie de retrouver mon mari.**

 **\- Et je suis heureux de retrouver ma femme et uniquement ma femme pour 48h.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas une mère affreuse de la laisser tout un week** **-** **end ?**

 **\- Non. Nous avons le droit de passer du temps ensemble** **e** **t elle sera en sécurité. Ça va être 48h de folie.**

 **\- Sea, sex and Sun !**

 **\- Surtout sex ! Je prendrai mon nouveau livre avec moi.**

 **\- J'y compte bien !**

Je ris et elle m'embrassa. Rapidement notre baiser se transforma en quelque chose de plus fort et plus charnelle. Épuisé par cette dernière chevauchée, je rassemblai mes dernières forces pour porter Bella jusqu'à notre lit pour nous endormir l'un contre l'autre. C'était définitivement le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie !

* * *

 **voilà !**

 **A la semaine prochaine !**

 **Bisous bisous**


	27. Chapter 27

**Bonsoir !**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Merci tous le monde pour vos reviews. Vous êtes incroyables !**

 **Merci au jeune Padawan qui me corrige !**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Il était 11h. Merde Mila ! À côté de moi il n'y avait personne. Je me laissai tomber en arrière, Edward avait dû se lever pour notre fille. Après m'être étirée, je sortis à mon tour du lit. À peine la porte de ma chambre poussée, je pouvais entendre des rires et des cris dans le salon. Hier, nous avions fêté l'anniversaire d'Edward, la surprise avait été totale pour lui et la soirée avait été fantastique avec tous nos proches.

Arrivée dans le salon je fus accueillie par mes parents, je saluai ensuite Alice, Jasper et Marshall, mes beaux-parents ainsi que Joe et Marie, les grand-parents d'Edward, Laurel, Adam et Rosalie. Après ça, j'allais dans la cuisine où je marquai un temps d'arrêt. Emmett donnait à ses enfants des tartines de pain, tartinées par Edward, grillées par Alex et coupées par Daniel. Le point commun de cette chaîne était que les quatre garçons étaient torse nu.

 **\- Maman !**

Je détournai la tête pour regarder Mila assise dans sa chaise haute un biberon à la main. Je lui souris.

 **\- Bonjour, ma souris ! Messieurs... sachez que je peux mourir désormais !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu ferais une chose si stupide, mon amour ?**

Ils n'avaient pas arrêter leur mini-usine de pain grillé, Edward avait parlé en continuant de tartiner.

 **\- Quatre hommes au physique de rêve, à demi** **-** **nus dans ma cuisine en** **train de cré** **er** **une chaîne alimentaire et solidaire pour des enfants. Comme c'est beau.**

Edward ricana et leva les yeux sur moi.

 **\- Tu as faim ? Mon boys** **-** **band est tout disposé à te nourrir !**

 **\- Oh oui nourrissez** **-** **moi ! Un café s'il vous plaît et des tartines !**

J'allai m'installer à côté de Mila et lui fis un bisou.

 **\- Ça va, ma poulette ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- C'est papa et les tontons qui font à manger ?! C'est cool hein ?**

Elle applaudit et je regardai les garçons. Daniel me servit un café.

\- **Merci, Daniel. Ça va ?** **B** **ien dormi ? Bienvenu dans notre monde !**

 **\- Merci, Bella. Je me sens bien avec vous.**

 **\- Tu restes avec nous toute la journée ?**

Alex répondit à sa place.

 **\- Il nous** **a** **fait l'immense honneur de prendre sa journée.**

 **\- J'ai rien pris du tout, ça tombe juste très bien.**

Edward donna un coup de coude à Alex en ricanant

- **Arrête de faire ta jalouse !**

 **\- Je ne suis pas jaloux.**

Alex prit alors Daniel par les épaules et l'embrassa.

 **\- Je suis pas jaloux mais ce soir j'aimerais profiter de toi un peu !**

 **\- Donc tu es jaloux. C'est mignon !**

Dan embrassa alors Alex. Ils étaient adorables tous les deux, ils n'étaient en couple que depuis quelques jours, mais on aurait dit que ça faisait des années tant ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes. En face de moi, les fils d'Emmett rigolaient et Jared prit la parole.

 **\- Papa ? Pourquoi ils se font des bisous comme** **maman et toi** **?**

 **\- Bah parce qu'ils sont amoureux, comme** **maman et moi** **.**

 **\- Mais papa... c'est deux garçons !**

 **\- Et alors ? Ils ont le droit d'être amoureux, non ? On peut être amoureux si on est un garçon et une fille, ou un garçon et un garçon ou une fille et une fille.**

 **\- Mais c'est bizarre, il n'y a pas de maman alors.**

 **\- Non mais il y a deux papas. C'est cool, non ? Tu imagines ? Deux papas comme moi ? Trop top !**

Les garçons gloussèrent et Emmett reprit.

 **\- Quoi qu'il en soit les garçons, Alex et Daniel sont amoureux et il n'y a rien de bizarre.**

 **\- C'est comme moi qui suis noir et pas maman, toi ou Jared. Pourtant vous êtes ma famille. C'est pas bizarre.**

 **\- Exactement. On t'aime tous pareil que Jared et Alex il aime Daniel pareil que moi j'aime maman. Vous comprenez ? Il n'y a rien de drôle. Et ceux qui disent le contraire, ce sont des abrutis !**

Les garçons hochèrent la tête et Emmett les embrassa sur la tête.

 **\- Allez, vous avez assez mang** **é** **, all** **ez** **voir maman pour vous laver et vous habiller.**

Les deux enfants sautèrent de leur siège et allèrent dans le salon. Edward m'apporta alors mes tartines en souriant.

 **\- Bien, Emmett ! Je ne te savais pas aussi pédagogue !**

 **\- Faut bien les élever ces gamins. Ça vous embête pas les garçons ?**

Alex secoua la tête en me servant un verre de jus d'orange.

 **\- Non c'est moi qui aurai** **s** **dû faire attention.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- J'ai pas pensé aux enfants.**

 **\- Oh arrête, vous êtes comme tou** **t** **le monde. C'est fini le temps o** **ù** **les homos devaient se cacher.**

 **\- Tout le monde n'est pas de ton avis !**

 **\- Ce sont des trous du cul !**

\- **Oh, Emmett... ne parle pas de trous du cul devant des homos voyons !**

Silence autour de la table et tout le monde me regarda. J'avais presque parlé malgré moi... j'aurais mieux fait de continuer de m'empiffrer de tartines grillées ! Je hochai simplement les épaules en me léchant les doigts plein de confiture. Les garçons finirent par exploser de rire et Edward embrassa ma joue alors qu'Emmett reprit la parole.

 **\- Je ne te savais pas si dévergondée, Bella ! La remarque est drôle, mais venant de toi c'est surprenant.**

 **\- Je suis pleine de surprises.** **Au** **fait, merci pour le petit** **-** **déjeun** **er** **c'était trop bon ! Je veux ça tou** **s** **les matins ! Hein, Mila ? On veut être servies comme ça tous les jours !**

Mila me regarda avant de taper la tablette de sa chaise haute avec les deux mains.

- **Oui !**

Nous rîmes car elle avait répondu avec détermination et assurance. Je la pris contre moi et l'embrassai, Edward passa un bras autour de nous.

 **\- Je t'aime, ma souris !**

 **\- Vous n'avez pas encore fini ici ?! C'est fini le petit** **-** **déjeuner ! Allez zou !**

 **\- Maman, c'est ma cuisine encore...**

 **\- Oui mais nous, on a un pique** **-** **nique à préparer ! Alors oust ! Et messieurs surtout continuez à ignorer l'existence des t-shirts !**

J'éclatai de rire tout en me levant avec Mila dans les bras. Les garçons avaient fini de ranger la cuisine alors nous sortîmes tous de la pièce. Au passage, j'embrassai ma mère sur la joue. Je montai ensuite avec Edward dans la chambre de Mila. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil pendant que je changeai la couche de ma fille.

 **\- Pourquoi ma mère fait un pique** **-** **nique ?**

 **\- On c'est dit qu'on pourrait aller à Central Park. Il fait beau, les enfants pourront jouer...**

 **\- Ok. Pourquoi Paul n'est pas là ?**

 **\- Il voulait partir pour profiter de son week end. Je ne peux pas lui refuser, il ne profite pas de sa famille en semaine.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Ah, salut toi** **!** **Tu te planquais ici ?**

 **\- Oh, Pitt !**

Le chat nous avait rejoint et il se coucha près de Mila tout en surveillant mes gestes.

 **\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne vais pas lui faire mal ! Regarde...**

Mes pouces emprisonnés dans les mains de Mila, je me penchai vers elle, déposer une multitude de bisous sur le ventre. Elle explosa de rire et lorsque je m'arrêtai elle en réclama encore. Après un moment à jouer et m'être aperçue qu'Edward nous filmait, je l'habillai et allai en faire autant. J'enfilai un short et un marcel. Mon mari souligna que c'était la même tenue que lors de notre première balade à vélo à New York.

Toute la famille prête, le pique-nique fait et les poussettes sorties pour les enfants, nous partîmes en direction du parc. Dans la rue, je laissai Laurel pousser Mila. Edward et moi marchions à côté, son bras autour de mon cou et nos doigts enlacés.

Notre groupe arrivé au parc, il fallut ensuite trouver un coin où nous aurions la place de tous nous installer. Après un peu de marche, nous nous installâmes sur l'herbe, je posai Mila parterre, lui sortis ses jeux, mais elle préféra aller vers Marshall et ses cousins. Tout en gardant un œil sur les enfants, je m'installai contre mon mari et servis de tête à coiffer pour Laurel pendant que nous discutions.

\- **Au fait, Bella** **, q** **u'est-ce qui t'a pris de te jeter dans les escalier ? C'était bien ?**

Je regardai Emmett et secouai la tête.

 **\- Si tu veux en rentrant je te pousse. Tu verras ce que ça fait.**

 **\- Non mais sérieux, ça va ?**

 **\- Oui c'est passé. J'ai eu peur, Edward aussi. Je ne risque plus rien, j'ai même plus mal et je n'ai plus de bleu.**

 **\- Alors t'es opérationnelle pour une partie de foot ?**

Il sortit un ballon ovale d'un sac et haussa les sourcils et continua.

 **\- Edward et moi chef d'équipe et je choisis Bella !**

 **\- Ok. Alex tu en es ?**

 **\- Bien ok !**

Les équipes se constituèrent avec Edward, Alex, Carlisle, Rosalie et Jasper d'un côté et Emmett, Daniel, mon père, Laurel et moi de l'autre. Alice ne voulait pas jouer à cause de son bébé, elle avait peur que les garçons soit trop brutal. Adam, le petit-copain de Laurel était intimidé je crois, il n'osait pas et n'avait pas confiance en lui. Ma mère, la grand-mère d'Edward et Esmée se chargeaient des enfants pendant que Joe ferait l'arbitre. Réuni en cercle avec mon équipe, je pris la parole.

 **\- Bon, Edward et Alex sont de vrais machines à gagner. Ils seront à fond et peut** **-** **être même mauvais perdants. Ils sont forts aussi alors on les évite, on les contourn** **e** **. Si l'un d'eux à la balle, je propose que toi, Emmett et toi, Daniel** **foncez** **sur eux.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord. Bella, la dernière fois on a gagn** **é** **toi et moi. Aide** **-** **moi à faire rager mon frère !**

Je ris et nous rejoignîmes l'autre équipe pour délimiter le terrain. Une fois prêt, chacun partait se mettre en position. Edward lui me prit le bras.

 **\- Bébé... évitons un douloureux divorce pour notre fille à cause d'une partie de football américain.**

 **\- Je ne te laisserai pas gagn** **er** **sous la menace.**

Il sourit et m'embrassa.

 **\- Bonne chance, bébé.**

 **\- Je te consolerai ce soir.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas. Écoute, si tu gagnes, je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Si je gagnes, tu seras à ma merci.**

 **\- D'accord. Prépare** **-** **toi à être mon boy !**

Il claqua mes fesses en souriant et nous partîmes chacun de notre côté. Emmett me regarda avec interrogation.

 **\- Je lui disais juste de se préparer à perdre.**

Il rit et Joe lança la partie. Nous étions tous très concentrés, tous complètement à fond dans la partie. Je voulais vraiment battre Edward. Lui et Alex, étaient de vrais compétiteurs. L'avantage que nous avions était que Laurel et moi étions assez agiles et rapides. Emmett et Daniel étaient la force et la puissance de l'équipe. Quant à mon père lui, il était rapide et quand il avait le ballon, nos adversaires n'osaient pas vraiment s'attaquer à lui de peur de lui faire mal, sauf que mon père n'avait pas peur d'user de sa force. Il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était policier et qu'il avait fait pas mal de terrain avant d'être dorénavant dans les bureaux !

Durant la première manche, mon équipe gagna de peu. Edward était furieux et jurait à tout va. Après une petite pause pour boire et les garçons enlever leur t-shirt, nous reprîmes le jeu. C'était reparti mais Laurel abandonna la partie. Tant pis, on pouvait quand même les battre !

Milieu de la deuxième manche, nous avions toujours un léger avantage. Je courrais avec le ballon, j'allais marquer quand Alex fonça sur moi et se jeta pour me plaquer assez violemment au sol. Sur le coup j'eus le souffle coupé et j'en fus étourdie. Seule la voix d'Edward me parvenait.

 **\- Putain, Alex merde ! Fai** **s** **attention bordel !**

 **\- Bella ça va ? Je suis désolé...**

- **J'vais bien. Ça va.**

Il m'aida à me relever et Edward arriva à notre hauteur avec mon père. Mon mari prit alors mon visage en coupe.

 **\- Bébé ça va ? Rien de cassé ? Ta tête ?**

 **\- Je vais bien, c'était rien. C'est le jeu.**

 **\- Oui enfin si tu pouvais rentrer à la maison en un seul morceau ! Alex vas-y doucement ! Tu fais 30 kilos de plus qu'elle et deux fois sa taille ! Je veux gagner le jeu mais pas que tu me fracasses ma femme !**

 **\- Je suis désolé, je pensais pas que ça serait si violent.**

 **\- Bella, tu devrais arrêter là.**

 **\- Non, papa, ça va. Edward** **s** **'est fait plaquer douze fois et personne n'a rien dit. Je vais bien. Je continue et je gagne avec mon équipe !**

 **\- Si ça va pas, tu arrêtes, chérie ok ? L'épisode escalier n'est pas vieux, alors ne prends pas de risque. Tu me promets ?**

 **\- Oui, Edward. Alle** **z,** **en place. Alex, t'en fait pas.**

J'embrassai rapidement mon mari et tapotai l'épaule d'Alex en passant près de lui afin de me remettre en place pour le jeu. Pas très rassuré, Edward en fit autant, je n'osais même pas regarder ma mère qui avait dû s'évanouir. J'allais bien ! Joe relança la partie et le jeu recommença. L'équipe d'Edward nous dépassa en points et je m'énervais auprès d'Emmett car il faisait tout pour me ménager et ne pas me donner le ballon. À quelques minutes de la fin de la partie, je demandai une pause et réunis mon équipe.

 **\- Pourquoi vous ne me passez plus le ballon ?**

 **\- C'est tactique, Bella ! Et c'est mieux que tu ne saches rien. Ça fait plus réel.**

 **\- Emmett, maintenant dis** **-** **moi !**

 **\- Ils penseront qu'on te passera plus le ballon, sauf que tu vas all** **er** **te positionner et q** **u'** **au dernier moment, Daniel va te faire une de ses longues passes et tu marqueras ! On gagne et ils auront rien calculé.**

 **\- Il était temps que je sache ! Mais ok.**

 **\- C'est bon tout le monde ? On les achève ?**

 **\- C'est parti !**

Mettant en place notre stratégie, personne ne me passa le ballon, je continuais à faussement râler contre mes partenaires. Je voyais bien que mon père,malgré qu'il soit dans mon équipe, et Edward étaient satisfaits de la situation. De un parce que je ne risquais plus rien, et de deux, parce que ça faisait gagner leur équipe. Cependant, comme l'avait prévu Emmett, au moment du point de la victoire et alors que personne ne me regardait, j'allai me mettre en position. Daniel me fit une magnifique et longue passe et nous réussîmes à battre Edward et son équipe. Je faisais gagner mon équipe avec joie, en criant notre victoire. Bien sûr, ça ne plut pas à nos adversaires Edward jurait comme un charretier, insultant tout ce qui lui passait sous les yeux. Alex n'était pas plus diplomate et nous regardait d'un oeil mauvais.

Emmett, Daniel, mon père et même Laurel arrivèrent sur moi pour célébrer notre victoire pour un câlin de groupe et scander « On a gagné ». Bon, de trois points, mais gagné quand même ! Notre joie presque passée, nous nous séparâmes pour aller à la rencontre des perdants. Mutine et souriante, je sautai sur le dos de mon mari qui par réflex attrapa mes jambes. Je l'embrassai dans le cou.

 **\- J'ai gagné ! Tu es ma chose !**

 **\- J'aurais dû laisser Alex t'écrabouiller !**

Je gloussai et chuchotai en chantant.

 **\- Bella ! Bella ! Bella ! T'es la meilleure... ouais !**

 **\- Oh arrête !**

 **\- Deux fois qu'on joue au foot et deux fois que je suis dans la bonne équipe ! Pose** **-** **toi des questions.**

 **\- L'amour est une faiblesse !**

Je ris et resserrai mes bras et mes jambes autour de lui.

\- **Je t'aime aussi, mon chéri !**

 **\- Si c'était vrai, tu m'aurais laissé gagner !**

 **\- Non, tu dois apprendre la frustration. Tu ne peux pas toujours tout avoir.**

 **\- Hum... bah j'aime pas ça.**

Je gloussai et il s'avança vers les autres. Mila nous accueillit en frappant dans ses mains et en disant « papa et maman » Edward me posa au sol avant de s'allonger la tête sur les petites jambes de sa fille.

 **\- Millie, maman a été méchante avec moi ! Elle m'a pas laissé gagner ! Je vais pleurer...**

 **\- Oh papa...**

Avec sa souplesse d'enfant elle se coucha jusqu'à poser sa joue sur celle de son père. Je souris et ma mère les prit en photo avant de me parler.

 **\- Est-ce que ça va, chérie ? Nous t'avons vue tomber, ça avait l'air violent !**

\- **Ce n'était rien. Ça va.**

 **\- J'ai tout de même eu peur ! Bon, qui a faim ? Vous devez être affamés après ça !**

Tout le monde accepta les sandwichs que ma mère, Alice et Marie avaient préparés et que nous mangeâmes, tous avec appétit. Après le repas, je mis Mila dans sa poussette, dans le but d'aller la promener et de l'endormir un peu. Je fus surprise quand Rosalie demanda à m'accompagner. J'étais tellement prise de court que j'acceptai sa compagnie. Depuis le début de son séjour chez nous, je ne lui avais pas adressé la parole.

Dans un premier temps, comme Mila ne dormait pas, je l'écoutais bavarder et lui répondais quand il le fallait. Cependant elle devint moins bavarde et petit à petit, ses yeux se fermèrent malgré une lutte acharnée contre le sommeil. Elle s'était à peine endormie que Rosalie prit la parole. Elle devait attendre ce moment avec impatience.

 **\- Elle est vraiment mignonne ! Et calme !**

 **\- Oui. Elle est adorable.**

 **\- Les garçons c'est différent.**

 **\- Il paraît oui. Alice me le dit aussi. Mais Jared et Dylan n'ont pas l'air difficile.**

 **\- Ils ne le sont pas. Et ça a fait mûrir Emmett. Je ne m'y attendais pas à ça !**

 **\- Il reste quand même le Emmett que j'ai connu.**

 **\- Oui, heureusement. C'est aussi un peu ce qu'on aime chez lui.**

Je souris et elle reprit.

 **\- Je voulais te remercier de nous avoir laissé venir Emmett, les enfants et moi.**

 **\- De rien. C'était pour Edward.**

 **\- Je voulais encore m'excuser pour ce qu'il** **s** **'est passé entre nous.**

Je soupirais en secouant la tête.

- **Oh, Rosalie...**

 **\- Je sais... mais écout** **e-** **moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Je voudrais qu'on** **devienne de nouveau** **amies. Il n'y a pas un jour o** **ù** **je ne regrette pas mon geste !**

 **\- C'est impossible, Rosalie. Je fai** **s** **déjà beaucoup d'efforts. Je te parle, je t'accueille chez moi... mais je serais incapable d'être de nouveau ton amie. Je te faisais confiance.**

 **\- Mais tu as pardonné à Esmée, elle me l'a dit. Alors j'espérais...**

 **\- Si tu veux m'entendre te dire pardon je peux le faire, mais ça ne veu** **t** **pas dire que j'irais boire un verre et parler de ma dernière baise avec toi !**

 **\- Alors nous nous en tiendrons à « bonjour est-ce que ça va ? » à chaque fois ?**

 **\- Probablement.**

 **\- Que dois-je faire pour que ça change ?**

 **\- Il fallait réagir avant de me forcer à entrer dans cette voiture.**

Sans rien rajouter je fis demi-tour avec la poussette dans le but de rejoindre le groupe. Cette conversation n'avait ni sens, ni issue.

 **\- Isabella, laisse moi te convaincre, peut-être qu'avec Alice nous pourrions...**

 **\- Avec Alice ? Vous êtes toujours amies ?**

 **\- Non, mais elle me manque aussi.**

 **\- Rosalie, ça n'arrivera jamais ! Alice est mon amie, ma véritable amie ! Elle m'a cherchée, elle a aidé Edward ! Elle t'a parlé, elle t'a exprimé sa détresse et sa tristesse ! Tu l'as entendue, tu l'as écoutée, tu lui as mentie ! Elle aussi elle te faisait confiance ! Tu nous as fai** **t** **du mal à toutes les deux !**

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- ISABELLA ! Et non ! Tu m'as trahi** **e** **! Tu m'as menti ! Menti à Alice, à Edward, à mes parents à Emmett ! Tu savais comme je l'aimais ! Tu savais qu'il était absolument tout pour moi, à quel point j'avais besoin de lui ! Tu as vu le désespoir d'Edward ! Celui d'Alice ! Alors non ! Jamais plus nous ne serons amies ! Je te tolère mais ne m'en demande pas plus, Rosalie !**

A grands pas, j'avançais dans l'allée du parc, Mila dormait toujours et au loin je voyais la silhouette rassurante de mon mari qui jouait avec Laurel. Allant un peu à l'écart pour garder Mila au calme, je fus très vite rejointe par Alice tandis que Rosalie retournait s'asseoir penaude.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait** **?**

 **\- Qu'on devienne à nouveau amies elle, toi et moi.**

 **\- En rêve ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend ? Elle m'a menti, elle jurait qu'elle savait rien. Bref. Pas question qu'on se montre nos culottes !**

Je fronçai les sourcils et la regardai.

 **\- Quoi ? On est amie mais je ne te montre pas mes culottes !**

 **\- C'est une image pour dire qu'on ne partagerai** **t** **rien elle et moi.**

 **\- Les culottes, c'était pas la meilleure des images.**

 **\- Ok... je te l'accorde.**

Je ricanai et passai mon bras autour du sien pendant que nous bavardions d'autres choses.

 **\- Alors, Bella ? On fait la gueule ?**

Je tournai la tête vers mon mari qui venait de s'incruster sur le banc à côté de moi.

 **\- Non. Je discute avec Alice.**

 **\- Ouais mais tu fais la gueule. Je te connais par cœur, Swan.**

 **\- Tu te trompes... Cullen ! On était en train de dire qu'on irait bien chercher le goûter pour tout le monde.**

 **\- Ah oui, je commence à avoir faim.**

 **\- C'est une maladie chez toi. Non, mais je peux aller chercher des pots de glace et des boissons. Non ?**

 **\- Oui. Tu veux que je vienne ?**

 **\- Non, je suis une grande fille. Je pense y arriver.**

 **\- Tu t'émancipes ? J'aime pas ça.**

Je souris et me levai, suivis d'Alice.

 **\- Je garde Mila avec moi par contre.**

 **\- Ok. Fai** **s-** **moi un sourire avant de partir ! Fai** **s-** **risette à ton mari !**

Je secouai la tête et ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à sa bêtise.

\- **Bravo, Bella.**

 **\- T'es nul, Edward.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Il m'embrassa, fit un bisou à Mila et Alice et moi partîmes pour aller acheter le goûter. De retour au parc tout le monde se jeta sur les pots de glace et l'après-midi se termina avec encore des rires, des discussions et des jeux. De retour à la maison, chacun fit un peu sa vie, douche, repos, télé, dessin avec les enfants. Ressentant le besoin d'être un peu seule, je montai dans ma chambre et allai sur le balcon. Je voulais juste un peu de calme et de silence.

\- **Isabella ?**

 **\- Papa. Viens.**

Il me rejoignit sur le balcon et s'assit à côté de moi.

 **\- Je te cherchais. Ça va, ma puce ?**

 **\- Oui, je voulais juste m'isoler un peu. Tu connais mon amour pour la foule.**

 **\- Même ta famille ?**

 **\- Je suis très heureuse de vous avoir ici, je m'amuse bien. Mais une petite pause... oh ne le prends pas mal, papa...**

Il me sourit et me tapota la cuisse.

\- **Je te taquine, Bella. En tout cas, je suis heureux de te voir, ma chérie. Tu as l'air heureuse.**

 **\- Je le suis depuis longtemps,** **P** **apa.**

 **\- Je sais mais j'aime m'en assurer. C'est mon job depuis le jour o** **ù** **je t'ai tenue dans mes bras.**

 **\- Je t'aime.**

Il me sourit.

\- **Comment ça va avec Esmée** **?** **Edward** **a** **accusé le coup ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop. Il n'en parle pas. Je pense que tant que ce n'est pas visible, on dira, il ne réalisera pas. Je m'attends** **à** **ce qu'il explose d'un jour à l'autre. Je ne sais pas quand ça arrivera.**

 **\- Ils se sont réconciliés ?**

 **\- Non, pas vraiment.**

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- Moi, ça va. Je me concentre sur Mila, Edward, mes amis et le boulot. J'en ai assez de me prendre la tête pour des problèmes passés. Il faut avanc** **er** **.**

 **\- Pourtant Edward m'a dit que tu avai** **s** **rêvé et reparlé de Jacob.**

Je fronçai les sourcils.

 **\- Vous vous appelez ? Et je ne suis pas au courant** **?**

 **\- Il me prévient des choses graves te concernant. Il a eu peur que tu refasses des cauchemars. Il a voulu anticiper un soutien.**

 **\- Ouais enfin... c'est arrivé une fois. Maintenant ça va. J'ai tout mis dans un carton et Edward a rangé ce carton. Et puis c'est lui qui** **s** **'est énervé ! Je voulais être honnête avec lui, il** **s** **'est fâché ! Il râle quand je parle et quand je parle pas il râle aussi.**

 **\- Vous vous êtes fâchés ? Ça, il ne me l'a pas dit.**

 **\- Ah... ba** **h** **oui, il** **s** **'est fâché, j'ai crié, il a crié et pour clore la** **discussion** **je me suis jetée dans les escaliers. Comme ça on en parle plus.**

 **\- Isabella** **!**

Je fis un sourire d'excuse.

 **\- Papa, tout va bien entre lui et moi. Toi aussi tu te disputes avec maman.**

 **\- Tu as vu comment elle est quand elle s'y met ? Il faut bien la recadrer de temps en temps.**

 **\- Oh, papa ! Si je savais pas que tu l'aimais autant, je me p** **o** **serais des questions !**

 **\- Non, tu sais que je suis toujours très amoureux de ta mère. Ma vie serait bien triste sans elle. C'est son côté fou fou qui m'a séduit en premier. Ta mère est merveilleuse, Bella.**

 **\- Ton père aussi est merveilleux, Bella !**

Nous sursautâmes en nous tournant vers ma mère, elle portait Mila dans ses bras.

 **\- Elle cherchait, maman.**

Je me levai pour prendre Mila contre moi et embrassai ma mère aussi passage. Mon père prit la parole.

 **\- Je savais que tu écoutais, je t'avais entendue.**

 **\- Je n'y crois pas une seconde, Charlie. Mais je ferai comme** **-c** **i.**

Je souris et invitai ma mère à s'asseoir avec nous.

 **\- Que font les autres en bas ?**

 **\- Ils jouent à la console, Edward est très motivé.**

 **\- Toujours ! C'est pour ça que tu me cherchais, toi hein ? Tu n'aimes pas quand papa joue ! Tu as raison c'est nul !**

Mila se contenta de s'installer contre moi en serrant sa licorne dans ses bras. Elle était crevée.

 **\- Elle a drôlement changé encore. Elle est magnifique !**

 **\- Oui... bientôt un an ! Ça me déprime !**

 **\- Pense à nous qui avons d** **û** **devenir papi et mamie !**

Je souris à ma mère et caressai les petits cheveux de ma fille.

- **Je n'aurais jamais pensé être capable de l'aimer si fort. En fait, j'aime ça être maman. Chaque jour est différent. Et puis elle est trop mignonne, elle a un caractère génial ! Dieu merci, elle n'a pas le côté colérique d'Edward !**

Maman pouffa et mon père sourit en tendant le bras pour caresser la joue de sa petite fille.

 **\- Elle s'endort la pauvre chérie.**

 **\- Oui, je vais aller lui préparer juste un biberon de lait et au lit. On prendra le bain demain. On est pas habitué à passer des grosses journées comme ça !**

Je me levai et descendis dans la cuisine, mes parents à ma suite. Edward et Emmett jouaient au tennis sur la wii devant un public plutôt réceptif. Dans la cuisine je me retrouvai seule avec Mila. Après lui avoir préparé son biberon, elle le but dans mes bras. Elle n'avait pas la force de le tenir toute seule tant elle était fatiguée, c'est donc moi qui le lui donnait, comme avant...

 **\- Bella ?**

Je relevai la tête vers Alex et Daniel. Je leur souris.

 **\- Vous partez ?**

 **\- Oui. On voudrait passer une soirée ensemble.**

 **\- Vous avez raison, profitez bien.**

 **\- Merci pour la soirée d'hier et la journée.**

 **\- Non, merci à vous d'avoir été là. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu peur, Daniel** **!**

 **\- Pas du tout, c'était très chouette. Je finis mon tournage dans deux semaines. Ça serait sympa qu'on sorte tous les quatre non ?**

 **\- Oui avec plaisir. Alex à lundi ?**

 **\- Pas de problème. Au revoir, ma petite princesse !**

Alex vint embrasser Mila qui trouva le courage de lui faire au revoir avec sa main. Il m'embrassa ensuite sur la joue, Daniel en fit autant.

 **\- Bon week-end, les garçons. Pas de bêtise hein ?**

 **\- Jamais !**

Alex me lança un clin d'œil avant de disparaître avec son compagnon. Le biberon fini, je retournai dans le salon, Edward jouait toujours mais avec Jasper cette fois.

 **\- Edward ?**

 **\- Ouais ?**

 **\- Je vais coucher, Mila.**

 **\- J'arrive.**

Il mit en pause la partie et se tourna vers Adam, le petit ami de Laurel.

 **\- Adam mon grand, je te confie ma partie. Tu finis pour moi ok ? Et tu gagnes hein** **!**

 **\- D'a... d'accord Ed-ward ! Mer-rci !**

 **\- Si tu perds tu revois plus ma sœur !**

Laurel bondit de son siège les points sur les hanches.

 **\- Non mais oh ! C'est pas toi qui décide ! Je me laisserai pas faire !**

Edward rit et donna sa manette à Adam.

 **\- Elle a pas d'humour ta copine !**

 **\- Je l'aime qu... quand même !**

 **\- Bonne réponse. Allez amuse** **-** **toi. Et toi blondinette détend** **s-** **toi.**

Elle lui tira la langue, il l'embrassa et me suivit jusque dans la chambre de Mila.

 **\- Elle a l'air crevé ma fille d'amour !**

 **\- Complètement ! On prendra le bain demain. Tu la mets en pyjama ?**

 **\- Ouais. Alle** **z,** **venez** **-** **là mademoiselle Cullen !** **Alex** **et Daniel sont partis, tu les as vus ?**

 **\- Oui, ils sont venus me dire au revoir. Je crois que ça colle bien entre eux.**

 **\- Je trouve aussi. Même si je ne suis pas un expert. Mila dort...**

Je me levai, Edward venait de changer la couche, mais elle dormait à poings fermés. Avec délicatesse il lui mit son pyjama et la coucha. En silence nous sortîmes de la chambre pour rejoindre le salon.

La soirée se déroula, ma mère, Alice et moi avions fait le repas, nous avions mangé devant les films d'enfance d'Edward et Emmett. Nous avions ri, il y avait eu de l'émotion, de la tendresse. J'adorais voir Edward petit, Mila lui ressemblait vraiment beaucoup. Après cette soirée plutôt tranquille chacun alla se coucher. Demain tout le monde repartait, il allait falloir faire les allers-retours entre les aéroports et la maison. Même si Alex et Daniel étaient partis, Edward avait insisté pour garder Laurel et Adam dans notre chambre, il ne voulait pas les voir dans le même lit. Alors qu'il surveillait les jeunes, nous étions sur le balcon.

 **\- Il est sympa Adam.**

 **\- Oui je l'aime bien. Il a l'air de rendre ma sœur heureuse. En fait, on dirait juste des bons copains, pas petite** **-** **amie et petit** **-** **copain.**

 **\- Tu préfères qu'ils se lèche** **nt** **les amygdales toute la journée ?**

\- **Non, tu as raison.**

 **\- Par contre... je suis un connard si je dis que parfois j'ai envie de finir ses phrases à sa place ?**

 **\- Il bégaye !**

 **\- Ouais mais parfois ça m'énerve.**

 **\- T'es un connard, chéri !**

Il rit et but une gorgée de sa bière.

 **\- Ok, tu m'avais déjà insulté de « trou du cul » et maintenant de « connard ».** **N** **otre mariage est une réussite !**

\- **Je t'ai traité de « trou du cul » avant notre mariage, tu savais à quoi t'en tenir !**

 **\- C'est vrai.**

Je souris et me mis contre lui.

 **\- Il** **s** **'est passé quoi avec Rose ?**

 **\- Elle voulait que je lui pardonne. Encore.**

 **\- Ah. Tu as di** **t** **non** **?**

 **\- J'ai di** **t** **non. Je peux pas faire ça.**

 **\- Je sais et je te dirai pas de le faire, je suis dans le même cas que toi.**

 **\- Oui... sinon, tu as aimé ton anniversaire ?**

 **\- J'ai adoré oui. Merci encore une fois. Tu es géniale, je t'aime... blablabla !**

J'éclatai de rire et l'embrassai.

\- **Surtout ne montre pas que tu es sincère !**

 **\- Je pense à ma réputation.**

 **\- Fais tomber le masque, Cullen.**

Il sourit et je me relevai.

- **Tu crois qu'Emmett dor** **t** **?**

 **\- De toutes les questions que tu as pu me poser, c'est la plus bizarre ! Bien sûr qu'Emmett dort, ça lui arrive !**

 **\- Mais là maintenant.**

 **\- Je pense oui. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- T'es prêt à être un vrai connard ?**

Il se releva en plissant les yeux, un sourire en coin.

 **\- Va jusqu'au bout de ton idée.**

 **\- Tu me suis ?**

 **\- Pour toujours et à jamais !**

 **\- Alors viens !**

Je pris sa main et en toute discrétion nous sortîmes de la chambre après s'être munis de crayons de maquillage et nous entrâmes en douce dans la pièce où dormait Emmett. Comme des gamins nous prîmes un malin plaisir à maquiller mon beau-frère et à lui dessiner dessus. Après cet acte de maturité et pas mal de photos, nous remontâmes dans notre chambre, morts de rire. J'en connais un qui va être content à son réveil !

* * *

 **Voilà...**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne semaine.**

 **Bise à toute**

 **Lexi**


	28. Chapter 28

**Bonsoir !**

 **Et voici un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je tien à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit mot !**

 **Je veux aussi remercier mon dominant de correcteur ! j'adore te taquiner et j'aime bien nos "chamaillerie" même si je perds toujours. (Sauf ce soir !)**

 **Merci pour tout ! tu es un chouette gars !**

 **Très très bonne lecture !**

* * *

2 ans plus tard.

POV Bella.

 **\- Bonjour Paul. Vous allez bien ?**

 **\- Très bien et vous ? Le voyage** **s** **'est bien passé ?**

 **\- Oui ça va merci.**

 **\- Vous avez des bagages ?**

 **\- Juste mon sac à dos.**

 **\- Très bien, suivez** **-** **moi.**

Je sortis de l'aéroport avec Paul pour rejoindre la voiture. Je rentrais d'une semaine en Floride et même s'il faisait très chaud là-bas, le mois de Juillet à New-York est bien plus étouffant. Rabaissant mes lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, je pris mon portable pour envoyer un message à ma mère et la rassurer de ma bonne arrivée chez moi.

 **\- Vous auriez de l'eau, Paul par hasard ?**

 **\- Tenez.**

Il sortit une bouteille encore fraîche d'un sac et me la tendit.

 **\- Merci ! Je savais qu'il faisait chaud mais pas à ce point.**

 **\- C'est encore plus étouffant en ville.**

 **\- Je veux bien vous croire.**

Il sourit et m'ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Je m'installai et il démarra la voiture, la clim se déclencha et j'en fus très heureuse. Installée et désaltérée j'appelai chez moi.

 **\- Maman coucou !**

 **\- Hey, ma souris ! Comment tu vas ?**

 **\- Très bien ! T'es où ?**

 **\- Dans la voiture avec Paul. J'arrive très très vite, ma chérie. Papa est là ?**

 **\- Oui. Je te le donne. Je t'aime, maman.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, ma puce, j'ai hâte de te voir !**

J'entendis dire « Tiens, papa » et la seconde d'après la voix la plus sexy de la terre me parla.

 **\- Salut, bébé.**

 **\- Salut. Ça va ?**

 **\- Super oui. Tu viens d'arriver ?**

 **\- Oui, je suis dans la voiture.**

 **\- Ok. Y en a une qui est impatiente !**

 **\- Seulement elle ?**

 **\- Non... moi aussi !**

 **\- J'ai bien dormi dans l'avion.**

 **\- Donc tu** **a** **s pris des forces pour cette nuit ?**

 **\- Tout à fait ! Alle** **z,** **je te te laisse profiter des dernières minutes de ton célibat !**

 **\- Juste le temps de virer toutes les filles avec qui j'ai fai** **t** **la fête !**

 **\- Bien sûr oui. A tout suite, chéri.**

 **\- On t'attend.**

Je raccrochai et n'avais plus qu'à me montrer patiente pour la fin du trajet. Vingt minutes plus tard, je me trouvai en bas de mon immeuble, je remerciai Paul d'être venu me chercher et allai prendre l'ascenseur pour monter chez moi. Arrivée dans le couloir, je déposai mes affaires et mes chaussures puis allai dans le salon où j'entendais Edward jouer au piano. Je m'arrêtai pour l'observer, il était concentré sur ses notes tandis que Mila était couchée sur le couvercle, face à son père et en dessinant. Je les pris en photo puis m'approchai d'eux.

 **\- Millie, regarde qui est là.**

Edward n'avait pas tourné la tête dans ma direction, mais il ressentait, tout comme moi je ressentais sa présence sans même le voir. Ma fille se redressa et poussa un cri avant de se lever en me tendant les bras.

 **\- Maman !**

Je me dépêchai de la serrer contre moi tout en l'inondant de baisers. L'amour que j'avais pour ma fille était chaque jour un peu plus intense. Nous avions un lien très fort elle et moi.

 **\- Mon bébé d'amour ! Je suis trop contente de te retrouver ! Tu m'as manqué, ma chérie !**

 **\- Toi aussi, maman.**

Je caressai ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds et bouclés. Elle ne les avait pas vraiment longs, jusqu'aux épaules seulement, ils étaient très fins mais j'arrivais à lui faire des couettes. Mila leva vers moi ses grands yeux bleus, elle me sourit et nicha de nouveau sa tête dans mon cou.

\- **Tu vas bien ? T'es pas encore douchée ?**

 **\- Non...**

 **\- Et tu n'as pas mang** **é** **j'imagine ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Mais à quoi il ser** **t** **papa ?**

Mila éclata de rire et regarda son père qui jouait toujours son morceau de piano.

 **\- Bah en fait... j'aime pas quand papa fait à manger.**

 **\- Ah bon pourquoi ?**

 **\- C'est toujours tout noir et pas bon !**

Je regardai Edward qui souriait en coin.

\- **Il est p** **ossible que j'ai fait cram** **er** **un ou deux repas. Du coup, comme tu rentrais ce soir... que demain c'est samedi...**

 **\- Je vois.**

Je frottai mon nez contre celui de ma fille.

 **\- Ok, alors maman s'occupe de toi ce soir. Je te donne le bain et après on fait le dîner toutes les deux.**

 **\- Oui ! D'accord !**

 **\- Alle** **z** **, monte préparer tes affaires pour le bain, j'arrive tout de suite.**

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois et la posai par terre, elle courut jusqu'aux escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Moi, j'allai m'installer sur une des cuisses de mon mari qui me tendait les bras. Sans lui dire un mot je posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. L'une de ses mains caressait mon dos, tandis que l'autre se baladait sur ma cuisse nue.

- **Bienvenue à la maison, bébé.**

 **\- Tu m'as manqué. Ça va ?**

 **\- Je suis content que tu sois là. Comment va ton père ?**

 **\- Mieux, il a besoin de repos maintenant.**

 **\- Et ta mère ?**

 **\- Elle a eu très peur, mais elle va mieux aussi.**

\- **Et toi ?**

Je ne répondis pas, mes yeux me brûlaient à cause des larmes et ma gorge était nouée.

\- **Hey, bébé... ça va aller, chérie. Il va bien, il est sauvé, il n'aura pas de séquelle, juste un peu de rééducation.**

 **\- Je sais mais... j'ai eu peur moi aussi. Le voir si diminué, si fatigué.**

 **\- Je sais, chérie. Viens** **-** **là.**

Il me serra contre lui et je ravalai mes sanglots. Le week-end dernier mon père avait été victime d'un AVC. Heureusement il avait vite été pris en charge. En accord avec Edward, j'avais sauté dans le premier avion pour soutenir et épauler mes parents. Aujourd'hui papa était rentré à la maison, il était très fatigué et souffrait d'une légère diminution de mobilité du côté gauche. Les médecins étaient plutôt rassurants, ils disaient qu'avec de la rééducation, papa retrouverait ses capacités motrices. J'avais bon espoir.

\- **Maman !**

 **\- Oui j'arrive, ma souris !**

Je me redressai et Edward m'embrassa sur les joues.

 **\- On parlera tout à l'heure. Ça va aller.**

 **\- Viens avec nous pour le bain. Elle sera contente et j'ai besoin de vous avoir tous les deux.**

 **\- Ok, ça me va.**

Je me levai et main dans la main nous montâmes jusque dans la chambre de Mila, elle nous attendait toute nue, assise par terre à jouer avec ses poupées.

 **\- Prête, chérie ?**

 **\- Oui ! Suis toute nue !**

 **\- Viens, mon ange. Papa reste avec nous. Tous les trois !**

 **\- Chouette !**

Je me penchai pour la porter et allai dans notre salle de bain. Edward fit couler l'eau pendant que je faisais un câlin à ma fille.

 **\- Alors c'était bien d'avoir que papa pour toi ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu as fai** **t** **quoi ?**

 **\- Des bêtises !**

 **\- Des bêtises ? C'est vrai ?**

 **\- Non !**

 **\- Chipie ! Tu ne fais jamais de bêtise toi. T'es toujours sage.**

Elle rit avec malice et j'allai la mettre dans l'eau. Bien sûr, une fois le bain fini, Edward et moi étions trempés, mais vu la chaleur qu'il faisait ce n'était pas bien grave. Mila douchée, en pyjama et coiffée nous redescendîmes et je cuisinai un repas froid sous l'oeil avisé de ma fille.

 **\- Maman ?**

 **\- Oui, ma chérie.**

 **\- T'aime fort moi !**

 **\- Oh moi aussi, mon amour. Et papi et mamie te font de gros gros bisous. J'ai oublié de te le dire.**

 **\- De chez Raiponce ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Edward avait eu la bonne idée d'emmener Mila à Disneyland en février. Sa princesse du moment était Raiponce alors pour elle, mes parents étaient papi et mamie de chez Raiponce. Alors que Carlisle et Esmée n'étaient que papi et mamie.

 **\- Est-ce que je mets des tomates dans la salade, Millie ?**

 **\- Hum oui. Et d** **u** **pop** **-** **corn pas cuit !**

 **\- Du ma** **ï** **s, chérie. J'en mets d'accord. Est-ce que je fais cuire des lardons pour mettre avec ?**

 **\- Oui ! Et des feuilles vertes !**

 **\- De la salade, Mila. C'est ça les feuilles vertes. Je vais mettre des petits cubes de fromage aussi.**

 **\- Très bien !**

Je souris et la fis participer à la conception du repas. Une fois tout prêt, je la chargeai d'aller chercher son père, ils arrivèrent main dans la main.

 **\- Regarde, papa !**

 **\- C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Et maman t'a aidée ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Tu aurais dû cuisiner toute la semaine, Millie !**

 **\- Non... maman est plus forte !**

 **\- Elle est formidable maman** **!**

Je secouai la tête et m'installai en bout de table entre Edward et Mila.

 **\- Bon appétit** **!**

Mila se jeta sur son assiette, je regardai Edward les yeux ronds.

\- **Tu ne l'as pas nourrie de la semaine ?**

 **\- Si mais tout ce qu'elle savait dire c'est « Elle revient quand maman ? C'est pas très bon, papa ! »**

 **\- Du coup** **?**

 **\- J'ai commandé !**

Je ris et mangeai en m'amusant du comportement de ma fille, elle était très pipelette aussi, elle me raconta un tas de choses que je savais déjà, mais j'écoutais avec attention. Je laissai ensuite Edward débarrasser la table pour m'occuper de ma fille. Les dents lavées, le pipi fait et les mains toutes propres, j'allai avec elle dans sa chambre pour lire l'histoire du soir.

\- **Et voilà, c'est fini pour ce soir.**

 **\- Câlin !**

 **\- Avec plaisir !**

J'allai m'allonger avec elle, son lit de bébé à barreaux avait laissé place à un lit de princesse rose à baldaquin. Elle serra contre elle sa licorne, qui portait toujours la cravate d'Edward. Elle ferma les yeux et mit sa tête dans mon cou.

 **\- Tu pars plus, maman.**

 **\- Non, je reste avec toi et papa. Et puis tu n'étais pas malheureuse avec papa. Je sais que vous avez bien rigolé.**

 **\- Oui c'est vrai. Mais je veux papa et toi.**

 **\- Et bien nous sommes là ! D'ailleurs, il faut qu'il vienne te faire un bisou !**

 **\- PAPA ! UN BISOU !**

Quelques secondes plus tard Edward arriva, il nous sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de nous.

 **\- Un bisou magique qui fait dormir ?**

 **\- Oui, papa ! Un gros gros !**

Environ dix minutes de câlins et de bisous plus tard, alors qu'elle dormait nous quittâmes la chambre pour aller dans la nôtre. Edward rangea plusieurs papiers éparpillés sur le lit, je souris.

 **\- L'organisation façon Eddy-Ed !**

 **\- Si tu es revenue pour me faire chier, tu peux repartir Swan !**

J'éclatai de rire et commençai à me déshabiller sous quelques coups d'œils de mon mari.

 **\- Je vais me doucher, tu veux venir avec moi ?**

 **\- Je prends cette proposition pour une tentative de pardon.**

Je souris et il me suivit jusque dans la salle de bain. Je finis d'enlever mes vêtements et je me glissai sous la douche.

 **\- Brad Pitt ! Hey salut mon chat d'amour !**

Je me penchai pour le prendre dans mes bras. Malgré les années, sa cachette favorite restait la douche. Je l'embrassai et le sortis pour laisser la place à Edward.

\- **Il n'est même pas venu t'accueillir.**

 **\- On se retrouvera plus tard lui et moi. En tête à tête.**

 **\- Encore faut-il que j'accepte de te laisser avoir un tête à tête avec lui.**

Je souris et entrepris de le laver, bien sûr cette douche se transforma en une séance de sport érotique. Une semaine de séparation, c'était limite de la torture. La douche finie et des nouveaux exercices dans le lit plus tard, Edward revint vers moi avec une bouteille d'eau.

\- **Tiens, bébé... ça va ?**

 **\- Parfaitement.**

Il s'installa à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras.

\- **On parle de l'anniversaire de Mila ?**

 **\- Mes grands** **-** **parents sont contents de nous accueillir, mes parents peuvent venir, Emmett et Laurel aussi.**

 **\- Est-ce que ta mère supportera le voyage ?**

 **\- Elle dit que oui.**

Esmée avait été très courageuse face au cancer, elle avait supporté tout son traitement, affronté la perte de ses cheveux et l'amputation d'un de ses seins. Aujourd'hui elle était en rémission, elle était encore très faible mais elle se battait pour aller mieux. Entre Edward et sa mère, il n'y avait toujours pas eu de pardon, mais il avait fait plusieurs trajets pour aller lui rendre visite et être présent lors des étapes les plus douloureuses.

 **\- Et toi tes parents ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop. Mon père di** **t** **que oui, mais maman et moi voulons attendre de voir. On a encore quinze jours. Alice ?**

 **\- Tous les quatre viennent. Alex** **et Daniel ne pourront pas par contre** **.**

- **C** **'est normal oui… sinon tout est co** **ol. Elle va être contente.**

 **\- Ouais... trois ans. Ça passe trop vite, elle grandit.**

 **\- Oui. J'ai rien vu pass** **er** **. En plus elle est tellement mignonne et rigolote.**

 **\- Notre bébé.**

 **\- Septembre école !**

 **\- Oh arrête, je vais déprimer ! Ça va être horrible. Et si on faisait une école d'entreprise ?**

Je ris.

 **\- Si seulement.**

 **\- Bella, on fait un autre bébé ?**

 **\- Non. Je suis très bien avec Mila. Même si elle grandit et que je regrette de ne plus l'avoir en version miniature, c'est très bien comme ça. Tu veux revivre les dents ? Les coliques ? Les bronchites ? Et toutes** **c** **es séances chez le kiné respiratoire ? Les médecins ?**

 **\- Mila est asthmatique. On est passé par tout ça parce qu'elle fait de l'asthme. C'est pas avec chaque enfant pareil.**

Je n'étais pas trop partante. Nous venions de découvrir que Mila faisait de l'asthme chronique. Depuis bébé elle faisait des bronchites à répétition l'hiver et quand elle avait commencé à marcher, elle s'essoufflait rapidement et respirait très mal. Ses difficultés respiratoires n'avaient cessé de prendre de l'ampleur, allant jusqu'à la réveiller la nuit car elle était en détresse. J'avais bien sûr eu très peur et dans un sens j'étais soulagée qu'il ne s'agisse « que » d'asthme. Je n'étais pas encore prête à faire un autre bébé. Mila restait ma priorité.

 **\- Edward, je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas un non définitif, mais là maintenant, je ne m'en sens pas capable. Apprenons à gér** **er** **l'asthme de Mila, attendons que ta mère guérisse, que mon père aille mieux...**

 **\- Bella, si on attends toujours que le monde soit en paix et que tout** **e la population** **soit jeune et en bonne santé... on aura jamais de deuxième bébé.**

 **\- Pas maintenant, Edward. Promis avant les 40 ans de Mila on en fera un deuxième !**

Il rit en secouant la tête. Je savais qu'il voulait un deuxième enfant, il ne s'en était jamais caché, tout comme moi je n'avais jamais caché mon refus.

\- **Edward, tu m'as déjà fait revenir sur mon non catégorique d'un deuxième.**

 **\- C'est vrai. Tu as évolué.**

 **\- Je sais pas comment je dois le prendre !**

 **\- Dans la loi, il est dit que « Tout ce qu'est dit par Edward Cullen, tout doit toujours être bien pris »**

 **\- Idiot. Bon, ensuite, pour en revenir à l'anniversaire de Mila. On reste deux, trois jours à Dallas...**

 **\- Trois.**

 **\- Ok, trois, ensuite vacances tous les trois ! Tu as réservé ?**

 **\- Ouais. Une semaine à Hawaï et une semaine à Seattle avant de revenir ici.**

 **\- Tout seul ? Bravo !**

 **\- Je vais vraiment te renvoyer en Floride, toi !**

Je l'embrassai et il me mit à cheval sur lui.

 **\- On a fait le tour ?**

 **\- Je crois oui, nous avons encore le week-end pour papoter.**

 **\- Tout à fait.**

Je souris et passai mes bras autour de son cou.

 **\- Bon, je ne veux pas d'un autre bébé maintenant, mais je veux bien revoir encore une fois la pratique.**

 **\- Non** **.** **P** **as de bébé, pas de sexe !**

 **\- Tu n'y arriverais pas.**

 **\- Toi non plus. Tu craquerais.**

 **\- Du chantage monstrueux !**

 **\- Je suis un monstre.**

 **\- MAMAN !**

Je fronçai les sourcils alors qu'Edward ricanait.

 **\- Comment tu fais ça ?**

 **\- La force est avec moi ! J'y vais ou tu y vas ?**

 **\- Tu t'appelles maman, toi maintenant ?**

Je me levai avec une claque sur les fesses, je balançai à Edward un caleçon et moi j'enfilai le kimono en soie qu'Edward m'avait ramené d'un de ses séjours en Chine.

 **\- MAMAN !**

 **\- Oui, Mila ! J'arrive.**

J'allai dans sa chambre et la trouvai assise au milieu de son lit.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, petite souris ?**

 **\- Un cauchemar...**

Elle avait l'air terrorisé avec son grand sourire et ses yeux brillants de malice.

 **\- Et c'était quoi ce cauchemar ?**

 **\- J'sais plus...**

 **\- Bien je vois. Alle** **z** **recouche** **-** **toi.**

 **\- Peux faire dodo avec toi et papa ?**

Voilà, nous y étions. J'en étais sûre. Je souris alors qu'elle me tendait les bras.

\- **D'accord mais juste ce soir, Mila, pas chaque nuit, compris ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Je la pris dans mes bras et retournai dans ma chambre.

 **\- Hey mais que faites-vous là, mademoiselle ?**

 **\- Bah dodo !**

 **\- Oui, que je suis bête. Mais pas tous les soirs, Mila, hein ?**

 **\- Oui, maman elle l'a dit.**

 **\- Bon, bah on s'entend bien alors. Côté papa ou côté maman ?**

 **\- Tou** **s** **les deux.**

 **\- Bah tiens !**

Je souris et la passai à Edward pour qu'il la couche le temps d'aller mettre un pyjama. Prête, j'allai les rejoindre, Brad Pitt était couché au pied du lit.

 **\- Tou** **t** **le monde est là ! Allez bonne nuit, mes amours.**

Edward m'embrassa, Mila dormait déjà à moitié et Brad Pitt dormait complètement. Je m'installai correctement, ma fille avait mit sa main dans la mienne. Elle était adorable, je l'embrassai et m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, ma fille et Edward avaient quitté le lit, mais Brad Pitt était là et il me regardait en ronronnant.

 **\- Alors c'est notre tête à tête ? Viens mon gros.**

Je calai Brad Pitt contre moi et me rendormis presque sous ses ronronnements. Si je ne succombais pas de nouveau au sommeil, ce n'est qu'à cause de la sonnerie de l'interphone qui retentit dans l'appartement. Brad Pitt partit du lit et je me levai. Dans le salon je trouvai Mila absorbée par Raiponce à la télé.

\- **Bonjour, ma princesse !**

 **\- Coucou, maman !**

Je l'embrassai et la laissai à son dessin animé. J'allai dans la cuisine où je découvris Edward en compagnie de Jasper.

 **\- Bonjour, les garçons.**

 **\- Salut, bébé. Bien dormi ? Café ?**

 **\- Oui à tout.**

Il m'embrassa et je m'assis pendant qu'il me préparait mon café.

 **\- Salut, Bella. Tu es revenue quand ?**

 **\- Hier soir.**

 **\- Comment va ton père ?**

 **\- Mieux. Et Alice ? Et les petits ?**

 **\- Tout le monde va bien.**

 **\- J'appellerai Alice pour déjeuner ou dîner.**

 **\- Elle sera d'accord, crois** **-** **moi.**

 **\- J'espère bien !**

 **\- Ton café, Bella.**

\- **Merci, chéri. Vous parliez de quoi ?**

Edward s'assit en souriant.

 **\- De la soirée de vendredi soir prochain. On ne sait pas o** **ù** **aller.**

 **\- Bah prenez l'appartement. Je peux profit** **er** **de ce soir là pour voir Alice** **.** **Mila jouera avec Marshall et Adèle. Vous ici vous avez de quoi vous occup** **er** **, nourriture, télé, console, salle de sport, billard...**

 **\- Voilà pourquoi j'ai épousé cette femme ! Ça t'embête pas ?**

 **\- Non, on se préparera chez Alice et on se rejoindra à midi.**

 **\- Jazz ?**

 **\- Alice sera super heureuse d'avoir une soirée pyjama !**

Je souris et terminai mon café en discutant avec les garçons. Le dessin animé terminé, Mila nous rejoignit dans la cuisine.

 **\- Maman ? On peut aller au magasin ?**

 **\- Au magasin ? Lequel ?**

 **\- Les jouets ! Papa il a dit un gros mot ! Et il restait deux sous pour avoir mon jeu !**

 **\- Papa** **a** **dit un gros mot ? Mais c'est pas possible ça, papa ne dit jamais de gros mot.**

 **\- Bah si... toujours !**

Je ris et la fis monter sur mes genoux. Edward ne contrôlait toujours pas son langage. Du coup à chaque gros mot c'était un dollar et comme il en disait trois ou quatre à la suite ça montait vite. Ce qui « le freinait » c'est qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée que Mila est beaucoup de cadeaux sans raison. Alors il se retenait... autant que possible.

 **\- On ira alors ?**

 **\- Oui, chérie. Après la sieste et le goût** **er** **?**

 **\- Oh non maintenant... s'il te plaît...**

Je regardai l'heure, nous avions le temps d'aller lui faire plaisir.

 **\- Ok, on va s'habiller et on y va.**

 **\- Merciiiiiii !**

Elle fila de la cuisine en courant, Edward soupira.

 **\- Tu as craqué !**

 **\- Une semaine sans elle... tu nous accompagnes ?**

 **\- Non, on a encore des choses à voir avec Jasper. Fai** **s-** **toi un tête à tête avec ta fille. Une semaine !**

Je souris et laissai les garçons entre eux, moi j'allai habiller ma fille, j'en fis autant et nous partîmes acheter Maximus, le cheval dans Raiponce, en peluche.

Vendredi arriva à une vitesse folle, je ne vis pas ma semaine passer. Entre la reprise du travail pour moi, me replonger dans mes dossiers, Mila et l'organisation de son anniversaire, le week-end qui s'annonçait chargé... tout ça m'avait pas mal occupé.

 **\- Bella ? T'as bientôt fini ?**

 **\- Euh oui cinq minutes encore.**

 **\- Ok, je vais chercher Mila, on te rejoint ici.**

 **\- Je serai prête.**

Edward sortit de mon bureau et j'enregistrai mon travail avant de tout éteindre et de prendre mes affaires. J'arrivai aux ascenseurs quand l'un d'eux s'ouvrit sur Mila et Edward. Ma fille me sourit et j'entrai pour aller l'embrasser.

 **\- Salut, ma souris. Ça** **c** **'est bien passé ? Personne ne t'a mordu ou tiré les cheveux ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Et maman t'a manqué ?**

 **\- Très beaucoup !**

Elle vint dans mes bras et nous sortîmes de l'ascenseur pour aller dans la voiture.

 **\- Tu nous accompagnes jusque chez Alice et Jasper ?**

 **\- Oui et je partirai avec Jasper ensuite.**

 **\- D'accord. Pas de bêtise ce soir, hein ?**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne sortira pas de l'appartement.**

 **\- Et personne ne rentre.**

 **\- Chérie, on fait une fête pour Alex, il n'y aura pas de fille.**

Oui, c'était vrai. Alex n'aimerait pas voir de strip-teaseuse. Je pris sa main et l'embrassai.

\- **C'est la première fois qu'on va dormir séparés alors qu'on est dans la même ville.**

 **\- Depuis qu'on est ensemble oui.**

Nous arrivâmes devant l'immeuble d'Alice et Jasper. Je sonnai chez eux.

 **\- Haaaaaaa, Bella ! Monte monte ! On vous attend** **ait** **!**

Je n'avais même pas ouvert la bouche qu'elle nous donnait déjà accès à l'entrée. Je regardai Edward.

 **\- Je veux pas y aller...**

 **\- Courage, bébé !** **P** **uis Mila est avec toi.**

Je souris et nous montâmes, Alice nous attendait dans le couloir, tenant dans ses bras Adèle, âgée d'un an et demi. La petite ressemblait beaucoup à son frère au même âge, les traits plus fins mais la même bouille, les mêmes cheveux blonds et les même yeux verts. Elle fera des ravages si elle continuait à être aussi belle.

 **\- Salut, les Cullen ! Tu dis bonjour, Adèle ?**

La petite nous fit signe avant de se cacher. Nous nous embrassions tous avant d'entrer.

 **\- Jasper ? Edward est là !**

 **\- J'arrive !**

 **\- Vous voulez boire un truc ? Oh, tu peux mettre les affaires des filles dans la chambre d'ami, Edward, elle est prête.**

 **\- Ok, j'y vais. Mila, vient avec moi s'il te plaît.**

Intriguée, ma fille suivit son père, seule avec Alice je m'assis sur le canapé.

 **\- Tu as prévu quoi ?**

 **\- Oh que des trucs de filles. Quand les enfants seront couchés, manucure et pédicure.**

 **\- Et bavardage ?**

 **\- Surtout oui !**

 **\- J'en attendais pas moins. Ah salut, petit Marshall !**

 **\- J'ai 7 ans, je suis plus petit !**

 **\- Tu resteras toujours mon petit Marshall !**

Il sourit et vint me faire un bisou.

 **\- Maman, papa a dit que j'étais l'homme de la maison ce soir !**

 **\- Oui, tu seras le seul garçon** **,** **mon chéri.**

 **\- C'est pour ça qu'il a dit « que la force soit avec toi ! »**

Je ris et Jasper apparut en même temps que Mila et Edward.

 **\- Salut, Bella. Prête pour la soirée** **?**

 **\- Je sais pas trop.**

 **\- Dommage parce que nous, on va lâchement t'abandonner.**

Je souris et me levai pour aller embrasser mon mari.

 **\- Soi** **s** **sage !**

 **\- Comme toujours. Je t'appelle dans la soirée, j'ai promis à Mila de lui dire bonne nuit.**

 **\- D'accord, je ferai attention. Amuse** **-** **toi bien quand même.**

 **\- Oui. Toi aussi, profite.**

 **\- A demain. Embrasse Alex.**

Il me serra dans ses bras avant de faire un câlin à Mila. Les garçons partis, Alice et moi nous nous occupions des enfants, douches et repas. Après un dessin animé plutôt sympa nous couchâmes notre marmaille et la soirée filles débuta. Vautrées sur le canapé, devant un film d'un romantisme larmoyant avec du pop corn. Suite au film et après une douche, séance manucure et pédicure, comme Alice me l'avait annoncé. Ce fut l'occasion pour nous de jouer aux langues de vipères. Notre mise en beauté finie, nous allâmes nous coucher, les enfants ne nous laisseront aucun répit demain matin. Doucement, j'allai me coucher auprès de ma fille, elle se colla immédiatement contre moi. Amusée je nous pris en photo et l'envoyai à Edward afin de lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Je fermai ensuite les yeux et m'endormis.

 **\- Maman... maman... coucou, maman...**

\- **Hum...**

 **\- Debout, maman... je suis réveillée.**

 **\- Moi j'dors encore, Millie.**

 **\- Bah plus maintenant... tu parles.**

Je pouffai de rire et roulai sur le dos. Il était 7h.

 **\- Il est tôt, chérie. Viens faire un câlin !**

Elle vint se caler contre moi et je réussis à la rendormir, mais une heure plus tard elle ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois et je savais que là, je ne pourrai plus rien faire. Nous fîmes tout de même quelques câlins et bisous.

 **\- Maman ? Il est où papa ?**

 **\- Il est à la maison. Il doit dormir encore.**

 **\- On peut le voir ? Avec le téléphone...**

 **\- On le réveille ? Oh après tout tu m'as réveillé aussi.**

J'attrapai mon téléphone et appelai Edward en FaceTime. Il finit par répondre, les yeux à peine ouvert et une voix pâteuse.

 **\- Mouais ?**

 **\- Coucou, papa ! Debout c'est l'heure ! Coucou c'est moi et maman !**

 **\- Hey, ma princesse. Ça va ? Tu as bien dormi ? Maman a été sage ?**

 **\- Très oui. Je te manque ?**

 **\- Beaucoup, mon bébé ! Mais on se voit tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Oui. Maman, je veux faire pipi... Je t'aime, papa !**

 **\- Moi aussi, Millie.**

Mila me redonna le téléphone avant de se lever. Je souris et regardai Edward.

 **\- Désolée de t'avoir réveillé.**

 **\- Je ne te sens pas sincère. Mais je vais y croire. Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui et toi ? Tu es seul ?**

 **\- Oui, tout seul dans le lit et j'ai un caleçon ! Tu veux voir ?**

 **\- Vas-y !**

Il rit et tourna le téléphone de façon à ce que je puisse voir sous les draps.

\- **Rassurée ?**

 **\- Oui ! Et toujours aussi beau de ce point de vue !**

Il tourna de nouveau la caméra vers lui et me sourit.

 **\- On a pas le temps pour des cochonneries.**

 **\- Non, je sais. À tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Je t'aime, bébé.**

Je lui envoyai un baiser et raccrochai avant de me lever. Je retrouvai ma fille, ainsi qu'Alice et ses enfants. Nous occupâmes une partie de la matinée à nous occuper des enfants, puis enfin nous nous préparâmes pour l'événement de la journée.

 **\- Maman ? T'es trop belle !**

J'avais enfilé une robe rose pâle, bustier avec un nœud noir autour de la taille. Alice m'avait fait un chignon et j'avais enfilé mes plus beaux escarpins.

 **\- Merci, ma chérie, toi aussi tu es trop belle !**

Mila avait une adorable petite robe bouffante rose avec des strass sur le bustier. J'avais coiffé ses cheveux en arrière et avais mis une barrette en forme de nœud.

 **\- Maman ? Pourquoi on est des princesses ?**

 **\- Et bien parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial.**

 **\- C'est quoi ?**

 **\- Eh bien c'est aujourd'hui que tonton Alex va se marier avec tonton Dan ! On y va ?**

Allons marier Alex !

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Tout va toujours bien ?**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour le mariage ^^**

 **A dimanche.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Bonsoir !**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Merci à toutes pour vos reviews !**

 **Merci à mon maitre sushi pour sa correction.**

 **Vous êtes prête pour le mariage ?!**

 **Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre en POV ALEX !**

 **Rendez-vous en bas pour une petite annonce.**

* * *

POV Alex.

 **\- Je suis mort de peur !**

 **\- Mais non, tout va bien se passer. Tu fais le bon choix, mon pote. Laisse** **-** **moi faire...**

Je me tournai vers mon meilleur ami et patron. Il me sourit d'un air moqueur et prit les pans de ma cravate pour faire mon fichu nœud.

 **\- Le renard** **poursuit le lapin tout autour de l'arbre, jusque dans son terrier.**

Je fronçai les sourcils tout en l'observant.

 **\- C'est quoi ça ?**

 **\- Le moyen mémo-technique que mon père m'a apprit lors de mon premier nœud de cravate.**

 **\- Je sais les faire, mais je suis nerveux.**

 **\- Je sais, je me suis mari** **é** **avant toi. Et crois** **-** **moi, les conditions** **étaient beaucoup plus stressantes** **. C'est normal, Alex. Mais tu verras, demain ça sera comme hier. Un jour comme un autre mais avec une alliance.**

 **\- Un détail.**

 **\- Alle** **z** **respire et ça va aller.**

Il me tapota l'épaule, je lui souris et me tournai vers mon reflet pour m'observer une nouvelle fois. Edward me tendit ensuite ma boutonnière que j'accrochai à ma veste, les mains toujours tremblantes de nervosité.

 **\- Je vais te chercher un verre. Je reviens.**

 **\- Ok.**

Lorsqu'il quitta la chambre je soufflai un grand coup. Il fallait que j'évacue ce putain de stress. Aujourd'hui je me mariais, chose que je n'aurais jamais penser faire jusque-là. Je savais ce que je faisais, j'en avais envie, j'avais même hâte de dire oui. Tournant en rond dans la chambre, j'essayais de penser à autre chose, j'essayais de me détendre et de stopper mes tremblements. En vain. Au bout de quelques minutes, Edward réapparut avec deux verres de whisky dans les mains.

- **Tiens,** **à** **tes dernières minutes de liberté.**

 **\- Merci.**

Nous trinquâmes et je pris une gorgée.

\- **Tu crois que je fais une connerie ? C'est un type** **super** **célèbre maintenant...**

 **\- Tu l'aimes ?**

 **\- Oui je l'aime ! Énormément...**

 **\- Alors arrête de te prendre la tête. Lui aussi il t'aime, n'en doute pas. Il a fait son coming out pour toi. Vous avez survécu** **à** **ses absences à cause des tournages, aux rumeurs, il ne t'a jamais caché à la presse ou au public, tout en respectant votre vie privée... il a toujours était là pour toi et puis merde, ça crève les yeux qu'il t'aime. Finis ton verre et on y va !**

Oui patron. Il avait raison, la célébrité de mon futur mari n'avait jusque-là, jamais fait défaut à notre couple. Je l'avais connu avant son succès, j'avais assisté à son ascension médiatique, il n'avait pas changé. Il disait d'ailleurs que sans moi et ses amis, il serait devenu fou. Mais nous allions bien, très bien même.

Nos verres finis, Edward m'entraîna hors de la chambre, pour rejoindre le salon. Mes parents, ma sœur et sa famille, ainsi que Jasper et Paul nous attendaient tranquillement. Toujours avec l'assurance qui le caractérisait, Edward frappa dans ses mains et sur un ton autoritaire, mais doux et poli à la fois, il donna ses ordres. Ce mec pouvait tout contrôler sans le moindre effort, c'était naturel chez lui.

 **\- Nous sommes prêts ! Allons-y !**

Ma famille vint m'embrasser, ma mère me répéta que j'étais absolument magnifique dans ce costume et qu'elle était très fière de moi. Mes parents avaient toujours été très tolérants et je pense qu'ils avaient compris bien avant moi, qui j'étais vraiment. Une fois tous sortis de l'appartement, nous allâmes aux voitures. Edward en conduisait une, Paul et Jasper également. Je montai avec mes parents dans celle d'Edward afin de rejoindre la mairie.

Nous étions les premiers à arriver. Avec Edward nous allâmes signaler notre présence à l'accueil, puis nous retournâmes dans le hall pour attendre le reste des invités. Heureusement pour moi, les deux garçons de ma sœur, que je voyais très peu, étaient d'une grande aide pour me détendre. Jouer avec eux, les retrouver me faisait oublier le reste.

Malgré ce moment de détente, la réalité reprit le dessus et en un rien de temps, tout un tas d'amis ou de connaissances étaient arrivés. Je devais hélas abandonner mes jeux avec mes neveux pour faire mon devoir civil et accueillir tout le monde. Je fis cet exercice avec beaucoup de plaisir, nous n'avions invité que des personnes réellement proches de nous, pas de cousin au cinquième degré qu'on avait jamais vu.

Je discutais avec un ami de Daniel, un de ses ex mais passons, quand au loin je vis arriver la femme que j'aurais certainement voulu épouser si je n'avais pas été gay. À côté d'elle il y avait la plus mignonne et la plus craquante des petites filles. Elle était trop belle dans sa robe rose et son petit nœud dans les cheveux. Instinctivement, je cherchai Edward et comme je l'eus pensé, celui-ci se précipita aussi rapidement que possible vers elles.

Ce couple me fascinait. Il était tellement complémentaire et pourtant très différent. Leur amour était sincère et très fort, presque trop parfois. Bella m'avait tout raconté de sa vie d'avant, nous avions eu de longues conversations, je savais à quel point elle avait souffert et comment elle souffrait encore parfois. Nous étions devenus très proches elle et moi. J'adorais Edward, c'était un ami fantastique, un très bon patron mais je n'avais pas avec lui ce que j'avais avec sa femme.

N'ayant strictement rien à faire de ce que me racontait l'ex petit-copain de Daniel, je me contentais d'hocher la tête tout en observant les retrouvailles d'Edward avec Bella et Mila. La petite fille avait déjà grimpé dans les bras de son père, elle était en adoration devant lui et je crois que c'était réciproque. Cette gamine était formidable, drôle, intelligente, maligne aussi... mais la pauvre elle avait eu quelques soucis de santé qui nous avaient tous inquiétés mais maintenant ça allait mieux. Comme son père discutait avec sa mère, Mila était blottie contre mon ami, elle croisa mon regard et sa petite main se détacha du cou d'Edward pour me faire coucou et m'envoyer un bisou. J'en fis autant.

Aussi poliment que possible, je me débarrassai de l'autre pot de colle, je ne voulais pas de lui mais Daniel avait insisté je ne sais pas trop pourquoi d'ailleurs. Bref, il faut bien un cafard dans toutes les cérémonies non ? Voilà le notre !

Débarrassé de lui, j'allai vers mes amis qui s'avançaient eux aussi vers moi. Souriante et plus belle que jamais, ma meilleure amie se jeta dans mes bras. Je la serrai contre moi.

 **\- Salut ! Comment ça va ? Comme tu es beau !**

 **\- Merci. Tu es sublime ! Et Mila** **, l** **a plus belle des princesses du monde ! T'es trop jolie ma choupinette !**

Mila me tendit les bras, je la pris en l'embrassant.

\- **Même monsieur Licorne il est là !**

 **\- Oui et je suis très content que monsieur Licorne soit là pour ce jour spécial.**

Elle me gratifia d'un câlin puis je décidai d'aller les présenter à ma famille. Quelques minutes après, on nous demanda d'aller nous installer dans la salle, Daniel était arrivé. Edward alla s'assurer que tout était bon, avant de rejoindre Bella à sa place de témoin. Tout de suite après, tous les invités se levèrent et moi je fixai la porte qui allait s'ouvrir. Daniel n'avait pas choisi le rôle « de la mariée », nous avions juste convenu que cela dépendrait de qui arriverait en dernier.

Quand enfin il arriva, je sentis tout mon stress s'évaporer. Il était là, tout allait bien et tout irait bien. Il était absolument magnifique dans son costume noir, nous avions choisi le même. Ses cheveux blonds étaient coiffés en arrière, faisant ressortir ses yeux bleus. Il me sourit aussi bêtement que je devais le faire et rapidement il se retrouva à mes côtés et chuchota en se penchant vers moi.

 **\- Salut.**

 **\- Salut.**

Bêtement nous pouffâmes de rire et sa main vint prendre la mienne. Durant toute la cérémonie, j'écoutai avec attention l'adjoint au maire qui nous mariait. Je répétai mes vœux, Daniel en fit autant et nous échangeâmes nos alliances. Nous avions décidé de prendre chacun le nom de l'autre. Il était désormais Daniel Harper Morgan et j'étais Alex Harper Morgan. Les registres signés par nos témoins et par nous même, nous fûmes officiellement déclarés mari et mari avec le droit de nous embrasser pour conclure la cérémonie. Alors que toute la salle applaudissait et sifflait, je pris le temps de serrer Dan contre moi.

 **\- Ça va ?**

 **\- Super oui. Edward m'a dit que tu étais stressé. Tu vas mieux ?**

 **\- Oui, tu es là, tout va bien.**

 **\- Tu pensais que je ne viendrais pas ?**

 **\- Non, j'avais peur que tu écoutes Bella et que tu ne te rases pas. Mais tu l'as fait, je suis soulagé.**

Il rit et m'embrassa rapidement. Nous étions plutôt pudique en public, pas par crainte d'être jugés ou quoi, mais nous étions comme ça, ce n'était pas notre truc de nous afficher. À la maison, c'était autre chose. La salle vide de nos invités nous sortîmes à notre tour. Dans le hall nous trouvâmes Bella en train de gronder gentiment Mila tout en remettant des pétales de roses dans une panière. Edward à côté essayait de ne pas rire.

 **\- Mila... papa t'as dit qu'il fallait les lancer quand tes tontons sortiraient. Pas de tout te renverser sur la tête, chérie. Aide** **-** **moi s'il te plaît Edward au lieu de rire bêtement.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

Mila nous regarda puis se mordit la lèvre. Edward m'expliqua.

 **\- Bella lui a donn** **é** **un panier de pétales de roses. Mais vous les jetez à vous c'** **était** **nul, c'était mieux sur sa tête ! Elle a renversé ça sur elle en disant « Je suis la princesse des roses ! »**

Je souris et allai enlever quelques pétales coincées dans les cheveux de Mila.

 **\- Tu as raison, tu es une princesse. Boude pas, c'est pas une bêtise, Millie. On dit qu'on a rien vu et on recommence.**

 **\- D'accord ! Merci.**

Bella et Edward avaient fini de ramasser les fleurs et ils sortirent avec leur fille, nous les suivîmes pour la haie d'honneur que nous avait réservé nos invités. Quelques photos plus tard, nous partîmes tous vers les voitures. Daniel donna les instructions, il fallait se suivre sinon nous allions nous perdre. Nous avions loué une grande maison à moins d'une heure de New-York. Tout le monde prêt, je montai avec mon mari dans la voiture de nos témoins.

\- **Et voilà... à peine mariés qu'une fille est déjà entre nous deux !**

Dan rit et Bella se tourna vers nous. Mila avait son siège auto au milieu de la banquette. La fillette fronça les sourcils et me regarda.

- **J'ai fai** **t** **une bêtise ?**

 **\- Non, choupinette, tu ne fais jamais de bêtise de toute façon. Je suis sûr que papa et maman sont d'accord avec moi.**

 **\- Si papa il dit que je fai** **s** **des bêtises. Il fait de gros yeux, une grosse voix et il dit « Mila j'suis pas content ! »**

J'éclatai de rire et Daniel répondit.

 **\- Et tu fais quoi alors ?**

 **\- Je pleure et je dis pardon. Et après papa il dit « C'est bon, mais recommence pas ».**

 **\- Mais tu recommences hein ?**

 **\- Euh... je fais pas exprès.**

 **\- Et qui c'est qui gronde le plus ? Papa ou maman ?**

 **\- Papa !**

Edward râla et nous regarda à travers le rétroviseur.

 **\- Je ne suis pas méchant non plus. Je suis si horrible ?**

 **\- Mais non... je t'aime, papa !**

Je le vis sourire et Bella se tourna vers nous en tendant son téléphone à Mila.

 **\- Tiens, ma souris, tu nous fais papa au téléphone et en colère ?**

 **\- Bébé, pourquoi tu me fais ça ?**

Elle gloussa et Mila joua le jeu. Elle prit le téléphone de sa mère qu'elle mit à son oreille.

 **\- Alex je suis pas content ! Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est pas possible ! Ça va pas du tout ! Non non non et non !**

C'était l'hilarité dans la voiture, même Edward souriait. Elle l'imitait très bien et elle savait y mettre le ton ! Mila était fière d'elle et Daniel l'embrassa sur la joue.

 **\- J'ai rencontré de bonnes actrices, mais toi tu es la meilleure, ma petite Millie.**

L'ambiance resta joyeuse dans la voiture, puis enfin nous arrivâmes dans la campagne new-yorkaise. En sortant de la voiture, nous fûmes accueillis par l'organisatrice du mariage. Nous laissâmes donc les Cullen pour la suivre à l'intérieur de la maison. Nous fîmes un rapide tour, il y avait sept chambres, six salles de bain, une grande cuisine, un immense salon et surtout un immense terrain. Nous y avions fait mettre un grand préau en bois pour y mettre les tables du dîner de ce soir. Tout était décoré de fleurs blanches et roses pâles. Il y avait des dizaines de guirlandes lumineuses qui s'illumineront le soir venu. Malgré cette imposante structure, il restait énormément de place dans le jardin.

 **\- Tout vous convient ?**

 **\- C'est parfait oui. Et pour le dîner ?**

 **\- Il sera servi à partir de vingt heure.**

 **\- Parfait. Alex ?**

 **\- C'est parfait. Vraiment magnifique. Il faut rendre la maison quand ?**

 **\- Vous avez le week-end. Mais notre équipe viendra démonter les structures dès demain après-midi.**

 **\- Aucun problème. Pour le DJ ?**

 **\- Il sera là pour dix-neuf heure, le temps de s'installer. L'animation musique débutera avec le dîner.**

Bon tout semblait parfait. Nous saluâmes l'organisatrice qui nous laissa après quelques autres recommandations. Seul avec mon mari, j'adorais dire ou penser ça, nous contemplâmes le vaste jardin l'un à côté de l'autre.

- **Prêt pour la suite ?**

 **\- Il le faut. C'est pas mon truc les mondanités. C'est toi qui est fait pour ça.**

 **\- On s'y habitue. À chaque fois que tu m'as accompagné, tu as été super.**

\- **Tu es trop gentil.**

 **\- Et toi trop modeste. Allez vien** **s** **, j'ai la séance photo l** **a** **plus importante de ma vie.**

Il avait prit ma main et m'entraînait vers la maison.

 **\- Avec une nana à poil ?**

Il pouffa et secoua la tête.

 **\- Mieux que ça. Avec un super beau gosse... et oh je l'ai épousé ! Allez vien** **s,** **grincheux.**

Je ris et nous allâmes trouver le photographe qui allait faire notre album de mariage. Pendant plus d'une heure nous partîmes faire les fameuses photos. C'était plutôt sympa et même si ce n'était pas un exercice dans lequel j'étais très à l'aise je m'amusais bien. De retour à la maison, nous fîmes les derniers clichés avec nos amis et nos familles.

Suite à ça, Daniel et moi nous séparâmes pour faire un peu le tour des invités. J'en profitai pour aller voir mes parents, ils me parlèrent de la cérémonie à la mairie, ma mère me parla de Daniel qu'elle trouvait adorable, ma sœur s'inquiéta de notre avenir avec sa carrière, j'essayai au mieux de la rassurer. Je continuai mon tour, puis pris le temps d'aller chercher de quoi boire un peu.

 **\- Alors comment tu te sens ?**

Je me retournai vers Edward qui m'avait rejoint.

 **\- Je suis heureux. C'est con comme ce petit truc peut nous apporter du bonheur.**

Je désignai mon alliance tout en regardant Dan un peu plus loin. Il croisa mon regard et me lança un clin d'œil.

\- **Oui. En tout cas** **,** **c'était une belle cérémonie. Bella a pleuré !**

Je tournai la tête vers mon ami, amusé par sa déclaration.

 **\- C'est vrai ? Oh j'irai lui faire un câlin. Et toi pas trop triste ?**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je suis marié maintenant. Toi et moi ça ne se fera jamais !**

Il éclata de rire et tapota mon épaule comme pour me réconforter.

 **\- Non** **j** **e suis désolé... mais tu as vu ma femme ? Sérieux, s'il n'y avait pas autant de monde je l'emmènerai** **s** **dans une chambre.**

 **\- Ne te gêne pas ! Et comment tu trouves ma sœur et mes parents ?**

 **\- Super sympas, juste ton beau** **-** **frère qui semble un peu plus froid mais il est pas méchant pour autant.**

 **\- C'est un français !**

 **\- Il est ouvert puisqu'il est marié à la sœur d'un américain gay !**

 **\- C'est pas faux !**

Il rit et tituba quand Mila fonça sur lui pour finir par s'accrocher à l'une de ses jambes.

 **\- Papa ? Tu peux tenir monsieur Licorne ? Tu le gardes pendant que je joue.**

 **\- Si tu veux donne. Mais tu fais un bisous à papa et à tonton.**

 **\- D'accord !**

Il la souleva et elle nous embrassa tous les deux.

 **\- Milie, tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Tu vois maman là** **-** **bas ? Tu veux bien lui dire quelque chose pour moi ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais pas trop long !**

Il lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et la laissa partir délivrer son message. Bella reçut les mots avec sourire mais contrairement, je pense, à ce que voulait Edward, elle ne vint pas nous rejoindre. Il soupira et se retourna vers moi.

\- **Et ton mari, tu l'as abandonné ?**

 **\- Non, il est all** **é** **faire son tour de parade auprès des invités. Tu sais « Oh je suis content de te voir ! » ou « Je sais, mon mari est super canon ! »**

Il rit et justement nous fûmes rejoints par Daniel ainsi que Jasper.

 **\- Non, Edward, tu n'as plus aucune chance ni avec Alex, ni avec moi. Fallait te réveiller avant, mec !**

 **\- Alex m'a dit la même chose. Sachez tous les deux, que je ne regrette pas d'avoir choisi l'accueillant vagin de ma femme plutôt que l'un de vos micros pénis !**

Nous rîmes et il fut distrait par son téléphone. Jasper me lança un coup de coude en désignant Edward qui nous avait complètement oublié.

 **\- Il est pas mignon avec sa peluche sous le bras ?**

 **\- Imagine ça dans la presse. « Le PDG Edward Cullen se balade avec sa licorne sous le bras » et une source anonyme dira « Il ne se déplace jamais sans. S'il ne l'a pas, il se met en colère ».**

Jasper pouffa de rire et se racla la gorge pour s'adresser à Edward.

 **\- Tu joues les nounous ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

Jasper, désigna d'un signe de tête le doudou de Mila.

 **\- Tu t'occupes des licornes maintenant.**

 **\- C'est pas n'importe quelle licorne, c'est monsieur Licorne.**

 **\- Pourquoi monsieur d'abord ?**

 **\- Imagine Mila secou** **er** **la tête, lever les yeux au ciel et dire « Il a une cravate ! Alors c'est un garçon ! » et si tu lui réponds, « mais les garçons licornes ça existe pas ! » elle te dira « Et les bébés licornes ils naissent comment s'il y a pas de papa ?! » et si tu continues, elle s'énerve et fait la gueule, comme sa mère !**

Nous rîmes et Daniel parla.

 **\- Tu l'imites aussi bien qu'elle le fait avec toi.**

 **\- Je suis son père. On a forcément des points communs. Tiens, question, vous voulez des enfants vous ?**

 **\- Euh... pas maintenant. Plus tard oui, mais on va attendre encore.**

Je passai un bras autour de la taille Daniel en répondant.

 **\- Et puis j'attends d'avoir un patron un peu moins** **exigeant** **sur mes horaires.**

 **\- Oh arrête tes conneries. Tu as un patron en or ! Même Jazz peut en témoigner, vous avez le même !**

Il donna un coup de coude à son voisin qui secoua la tête.

 **\- Il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise non, c** **'est tout** **!**

 **\- C'est tout à fait ça ! Il est adorable à partir du moment o** **ù** **il n'entend que** **des** **"** **oui** **"** **. Mais au moindre non... boom.**

 **\- Bella ne** **s** **'est jamais plainte.**

 **\- Avant toi, elle n'avait plus de vie. Alors forcément qu'elle était dispo.**

Il secoua la tête en regardant en direction de Bella, elle croisa son regard et fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna vers nous alors qu'elle arrivait.

 **\- Vous me l'avez vexé !**

Je regardai Edward.

 **\- Quoi ? Non quand même pas ?**

 **\- Alex, je le connais par cœur, il a sa tête de vexé. Pourquoi ?**

Edward pouffa, elle le connaissait vraiment trop bien. Il la fit passer devant lui, son dos contre son torse et ses bras autour d'elle.

 **\- Ils disent que je suis un mauvais patron. Que j'aime pas qu'on me dise non.**

 **\- Et c'est vrai. Désolée, chéri, mais toi tu sais dire non, mais tu n'aimes pas qu'on te le dise. Ça ne fait pas de toi un mauvais patron.**

 **\- Aucun soutien de personne !**

Bella ricana et après un moment avec nous elle partit à la recherche de Mila. Daniel me fit comprendre qu'il fallait bouger, je le suivai pour rejoindre sa famille que je n'avais vue qu'une fois avant aujourd'hui. Nous étions en pleine conversation quand mon téléphone vibra. Aussi discrètement et poliment que possible je le regardai. C'était un transfert d'Edward, un message de son frère.

 **De : Emmett.**

 **Salut crétin.**

 **Passe le bonjour à tout le monde et surtout toutes mes félicitations** **à Hollywood et ton esclave ! Finalement Cendrillon existe** **! Tou** **s** **mes vœux de bonheur dans cette nouvelle prison dorée qu'est le mariage !**

 **Embrasse Queen B et petite Millie.**

 **Bise de ceux qui sont restés aux pays !**

 **Ton frère adoré...**

Je secouai la tête, je connaissais Emmett et prenais bien son humour particulier. Je sais qu'il n'était pas méchant. Je rangeai mon téléphone et je sentis que l'on tirait sur ma veste. Je baissai les yeux pour y voir Mila à la limite de la panique. Je m'accroupis face à elle.

 **\- Tonton...**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, choupinette ?**

 **\- J'ai perdu maman... et papa aussi.**

 **\- Ils ne sont pas bien loin. Vien** **s** **, on va les chercher ensemble. Tu t'accroches ?**

Elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et je me relevai en la tenant et en m'adressant à Daniel.

 **\- Je la ramène à ses parents, je reviens.**

 **\- J'ai vu Bella par là** **-** **bas y a trente secondes.**

 **\- Merci. Alle** **z,** **ma puce, on y va.**

J'allai dans la direction indiquée par Dan et je trouvai effectivement Bella qui, lorsqu'elle nous vit, exprima un fort soulagement.

 **\- Je te cherche partout** **,** **ma chérie. Vien** **s** **là, trésor...**

Mila se laissa aller contre sa mère.

 **\- Merci, Alex.**

 **\- Oh, il nous a fallu dix secondes pour te trouver.**

 **\- Elle est fatiguée, je peux la coucher dans une des chambres pour une petite sieste ?**

 **\- Oui bien sûr, c'est fait pour.**

 **\- Super merci. Ça va toi ?**

 **\- Ouais. Je suis un peu gên** **é** **d'être dans la lumière aujourd'hui. Mais je suis heureux de ce qui m'arrive.**

 **\- C'est le principal.**

 **\- Daniel me trouve trop modeste.**

 **\- Non, c'est pas ton truc c'est tout. Je suis comme toi. Nous sommes fait pour être l'ombre de...**

 **\- Je pense que c'est pour ça que ça marche si bien lui et moi. Il est célèbre, il a la gloire, moi je suis en retrait et ça me convient très bien. Je cherche pas à avoir plus que lui.**

 **\- Je sais. Et vous serez très heureux comme ça tous les deux.**

 **\- Comme toi et Edward ?**

 **\- Oui... mais sans les disputes et tout ce qui nous a barré le passage pour être vraiment bien ensemble.**

Je souris et l'embrassai sur la joue.

 **\- Va coucher la belle aux bois dormant. On se parle plus tard.**

 **\- Oui.**

J'embrassai Mila.

 **\- Dors bien, ma choupinette ! À tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Oui merci.**

Bella sourit et s'éloigna vers la maison. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa tout aussi bien. Tout le monde semblait bien s'entendre, personne n'était à l'écart. Il y avait des rires, des jeux, de la danse aussi, Daniel avait mit la sono de la maison. Un peu avant le dîner je me retranchai dans la chambre où j'allais dormir ce soir, il fallait que je me change. Je venais d'enlever ma chemise quand on frappa à la porte.

 **\- Entrez !**

 **\- C'est moi. Ça va ?**

Daniel entra et s'assit au pied du lit en me regardant.

 **\- Ouais, je crevais juste d** **e** **chaud. Je change de chemise.**

 **\- Tu avais prévu un rechange ?**

 **\- Moi non. Alice oui. Tu dois en avoir une aussi j'imagine.**

 **\- Moi ça va.**

 **\- Tout va bien dehors ?**

 **\- Oui, tout le monde se met à table et le DJ est là pour la musique. On attend plus que toi, princesse !**

Je secouai la tête et boutonnai ma chemise.

 **\- C'est le jour o** **u** **jamais de se faire attendre non ?**

 **\- On pourrait les faire attendre plus que cinq minutes...**

Il me regarda d'une manière on ne peut plus suggestive. Je souris et nouai ma cravate.

 **\- Non. J'ai faim... de nourritures t'emballe pas. Comment je suis ?**

Je me tournai vers lui, il se leva et vint rajuster mon nœud.

 **\- Tu es parfait. Tu sais quoi. Je commence à en avoir marre. Je veux dire, c'est chouette, il y a tou** **s** **les gens qu'on aime, on s'amuse bien. Mais on a pas été seuls plus de deux minutes et tout ce dont on parle c'est le déroulement de la soirée.**

 **\- On le savait. C'est toujours le jour du mariage que les mariés se voient le moins. Après on sera tranquille et mardi on part pour quinze jours sur une île.**

 **\- Oui. Tu as raison. Je veux juste que ça se finisse. Et j'ai une putain d'envie de consommer mon mariage !**

 **\- Fallai** **t** **pas entrer quand j'étais torse nu !**

 **\- Clairement pas. On y va ?**

 **\- Deux secondes.**

Je caressai sa joue avant de l'embrasser. Moi aussi je voulais juste me retrouver dans ses bras, mais il allait falloir être un peu patient mais ça n'empêchait pas que l'on puisse s'embrasser.

 **\- Je t'aime et moi aussi je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me retrouver seul ici avec toi.**

 **\- Mais tu as faim !**

 **\- Ouais.**

Il rit, m'embrassa à son tour et nous sortîmes de la chambre.

- **Tu sais que Bella** **a pleuré** **à la mairie ?**

 **\- C'est vrai ? Non, elle ne m'a rien dit.**

 **\- Edward** **a** **craché le morceau. J'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'embêter avec ça encore.**

 **\- Tu as bien fait de m'en parler. À deux on est...**

 **\- Chut écoute !**

Nous étions presque arrivés sous le préau pour gagner notre table mais j'entendais un bruit qui n'avait rien à voir avec la musique.

 **\- On dirait des pleurs. Ça vient de là.**

 **\- C'est Mila. J'en suis sûr.**

Je courrai en direction des pleurs et je trouvai la pauvre Mila toute seule à côté d'un arbre. Je me précipitai vers elle pour la prendre contre moi.

 **\- Hey, ma choupinette. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma grand** **e ?**

 **\- Sui** **s** **perdue, tonton...**

 **\- Mais non regarde, princesse, Dan est là, moi aussi.. et tu vois la lumière, tout le monde est là** **-** **bas. Viens, ma chérie, on y va.**

 **\- Oui. Je veux maman et papa.**

 **\- On y va tout** **de** **suite. Pourquoi tu es toute seule ?**

 **\- Je voulais voir les fées dans les arbres.**

Je souris et l'embrassai tout en allant vers le préau. En nous voyant Bella se leva légèrement inquiète.

 **\- Ma souris, qu'est-ce qui ce passe, poupée ?**

 **\- Elle cherchait les fées dans les arbres et elle** **s** **'est perdu** **e** **.**

 **\- Oh, ma puce. Viens, mon bébé, ce n'est rien, on va manger.** **C'est la deuxième fois que tonton te ramène, Mila.** **Merci, Alex.**

 **\- De rien**

Je les suivis jusqu'à notre table. Les entrées firent leur arrivée et je décidai de taquiner ma voisine de table.

 **\- Au fa** **i** **t, Bella, on t'a vue pleurer à la mairie.**

Elle lança un regard à son mari.

 **\- Tu n'as rien vu. On m'a balancé. Tu vois ce qui t'attends. Tu penses pouvoir compter sur ton mari, tu es** **c** **ensé avoir une confiance aveugle envers lui mais... à la première occasion, il te jette aux loups !**

J'éclatai de rire avec le reste de la table puis je repris.

 **\- Mais je trouve ça mignon !**

 **\- On t'a vue pleurer pour moins que ça... tu pleures à chaque fois que Cédric Diggory meurt ! Et y a franchement pas de quoi.**

 **\- Hey bien, Daniel... au moins Robert est un acteur qui réussit à me faire pleurer. Tu ne m'as pas fait pleurer quand tu es mort dans ton dernier film. Pose** **-** **toi les bonnes questions, mon pote !**

Je pouffai, Daniel savait très bien qu'il ne fallait pas jouer à ce jeu là, mais il le faisait toujours. En plus elle avait pleuré pour le film de Dan.

 **\- Il sera content de le savoir. Je lui dirai que j'ai une copine cinglée et obsédée par lui.**

 **\- Comment ça tu lui diras ?**

 **\- Je dois tourner avec lui.**

 **\- Daniel, je t'adore ! Tu es brillant ! J'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps quand tu es mort dans ce film... c'était une fabuleuse performance !**

Nous rîmes et Bella reprit.

 **\- Tu tournes vraiment avec ?**

 **\- Non. Je voulais juste t'entendre faire la lèche botte.**

 **\- Espèce de... !**

Elle secoua la tête tout en souriant. Elle était bonne joueuse. Le reste du repas continua ainsi, rires et discussions. Le plat principal débarrassé, je ne fus qu'à moitié surpris de voir Edward se lever tout en se faisant apporter un micro. Les discours.

 **\- Bonsoir... Pour la majorité des personnes ici ce soir, je vais me présenter. Edward Cullen... le patron odieux, le boss tyrannique d'Alex. C'est d'ailleurs à toi, petit assistant sans importance, que je voudrais dire quelques mots. Quand tu as débarqué au bureau et que ma femme m'a dit « voilà ton assistant » j'avoue avoir été septique, assister quelqu'un c'est être l'ombre de... le suivre. C'était la première fois, pour moi, que j'allais avoir un homme en permanence derrière moi... quand en plus Bella m'a dit que tu étais gay et que tu me trouvais canon... imagine l'angoisse !**

J'éclatai de rire avec la majeur partie de la salle. Il poursuivit.

 **\- Pourtant tout c'est bien passé, tu m'as réellement impressionné, la barre était haute avec Bella, mais désolé, tu as loupé de peu la chance de la surpasser et donc de m'épouser !**

Je continuai de rire à ses bêtises, Daniel avait prit ma main et riait lui aussi.

 **\- Au delà de m'assister, j'ai adoré la personne que j'ai découvert. Oui tu es très professionnel, consciencieux, organisé et tout ça mais... tu es aussi l'un des garçons les plus humains que j'ai pu rencontrer. Et j'en ai vu des types, crois** **-** **moi. Naturellement tu es devenu un partenaire de jeu, un très bon adversaire sportif... de toute façon on pouvait pas faire pire que Jasper...**

Je riai de nouveau, Jasper aussi, il n'aimait pas le sport et assumait son incompétence sans problème.

- **Le sport nous a poussé à faire encore plus connaissance et nous sommes devenus de très bon amis. Je t'ai vu grandir, Alex, prendre confiance en toi, évoluer. Tu as été là pour nous avec Mila, je pense à sa naissance compliquée. Je n'oublierai jamais** **tout le** **soutien que toi et le groupe vous nous avez apport** **é** **. Tu es un très bon « parrain bis » si je peux dire, tu es exceptionnel avec les enfants, vraiment. Et puis je t'ai vu tomber amoureux. Nerveux au premier rendez-vous, rempli de questions, impatient d'aller le voir... niais quand tu recevais un texto ! Mais je laisserai Bella parler de vous deux juste après.**

Je souris et serrai la main de mon mari dans la mienne.

 **\- Je suis très heureux pour toi et Daniel** **.** **Dan, tu sais que je t'aime beaucoup aussi et pardon de n'avoir parlé que d'Alex... mais je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Je vous souhaite de connaître tout au long de votre vie, ce sentiment de plénitude total, quand tous les matins on se dit en regardant la personne qu'on aime à côté de soi, «** **j** **'ai fai** **t** **le bon choix et qu'est-ce que je suis heureux ».**

Tout le monde poussa un soupir, c'était beau... Bella était plus touchée que les autres, c'était normal en plus il avait dit ça en la regardant. Il prit sa main et poursuivit.

 **\- Pour finir Alex, tu sais que je ne suis pas du genre** **à** **avoir peur. Je ne crains que deux choses. Qu'il arrive quelques chose à ma famille et mes amis et... et j'ai terriblement peur qu'un jour tu viennes frapper à mon bureau en me disant « Edward je m'en vais ».** **J** **e te garanti** **e** **que ce jour** **-** **là, tu seras le premier homme à me briser le cœur !**

Quel con ! J'essuyai vite mes yeux avant de me lever et d'aller le prendre dans mes bras.

 **\- Merci, Edward.**

 **\- C'est sincère.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais je ne partirai pas. Quand bien même, Bella et toi rester** **ez** **toujours mes meilleurs amis.**

Il sourit et tapa dans mon dos d'un signe d'affection. Nous nous séparâmes, j'allai retourner m'asseoir. Edward parla de nouveau dans le micro.

 **\- Et maintenant, ma femme va vous chanter une chanson !**

Bella fit les gros yeux, nous on riait. Mila passa des genoux de sa mère à ceux de son père et Bella prit le micro. Je savais que ce n'était pas un exercice facile pour elle.

 **\- Euh bonsoir. Je suis... l'autre patron d'Alex. La gentille. Et je ne chanterai pas. Je vais essayer de faire court. Alex, Daniel... Je suis extrêmement heureuse pour vous deux. Je suis d'autant plus fière car c'est un peu grâce à moi cette histoire.**

Daniel la coupa.

 **\- C'est totalement grâce à toi, chérie !**

\- **Je voulais être modeste, mon chou... Bon Alex, je t'ai tout de suite adoré, je t'ai embauché pour assister Edward et je n'avais aucun doute sur toi. Nous deux ça a collé tout de suite et tu sais à quel point je t'aime. Daniel, si tu savais comme je suis heureuse d'avoir fait ta connaissance dans ce bar ! Toi aussi tu m'as plu tout de suite et même si on a dû passer une heure ensemble avec tes copains... ça** **a** **vite collé aussi. Je suis très contente d'avoir eu le tact de t'avoir présenté à Alex. En fait je vous imaginez très bien tous les deux ensemble. C'était comme une évidence à mes yeux. Vous avez beaucoup de points communs, vous êtes adorables, drôles... super beaux... et vous m'avez tous les deux avoué à plusieurs reprises, votre désir de coucher avec mon mari !**

Nous rîmes et je pourrais jurer qu'Edward rougissait.

 **\- Je ne regrette absolument pas d'avoir fait l'entremetteuse, vous étions trop mignons à venir vous renseigner auprès de moi pour avoir des infos l'un sur l'autre. Comme Edward** **a pu** **le dire, je vous souhaite de vous aimez tous les jours un peu plus. Il y aura des disputes, mais ne faites pas attention à ça, ne gâchez pas votre bonheur pour des bêtises. Soyez encore plus heureux, plus amoureux qu'aujourd'hui ! Je partage la même angoisse qu'Edward. Je ne veux pas te voir partir Alex... je comprendrais que ça doit arriver, mais s'il vous plaît, les garçons, le plus tard possible ! C'est purement égoïste ! Je crois que je n'ai rien à ajouter,** **s** **i n'est que je vous aime tous les deux énormément !**

Comme un seul homme nous nous levâmes pour aller la prendre dans nos bras. Elle rit et se laissa aller contre nous.

 **\- On t'aime aussi. Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous.**

 **\- Vous m'avez aidé aussi. Allez, on arrête là nos montées d'hormones.**

Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de retourner m'asseoir. Nous écoutâmes ensuite ma mère et celle de Dan parler, avant que notre gâteau de mariage n'arrive. Nous le coupâmes et le mangeâmes. Des dizaines de téléphones étaient braqués sur nous pour des photos. Enfin, après quelques coupes de champagne, des danses sur la piste avec à peu près tout le monde, encore des rires et des bêtises, je me retrouvai seul dans ma chambre avec mon mari. La porte à peine refermée, je me laissai tomber sur le lit en soupirant.

 **\- Je suis mort putain ! Il est quelle heure ?**

 **\- Deux heure. Je reviens.**

Il alla dans la salle de bain et je fixai le plafond. La journée avait été formidable. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été aussi heureux. Les discours de mes deux amis m'avaient bouleversé, jamais ils ne s'étaient autant livrés sur notre amitié et c'était la première fois qu'ils le faisaient en public. Si un jour je devais partir, ça me ferait extrêmement mal de me séparer d'eux, j'aimais mon boulot en plus. Mais pour le moment tout fonctionnait bien, Dan n'avait pas besoin d'habiter Los Angeles, nous étions bien à New-York.

- **Alex ?!**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?**

Je rassemblai mes dernières forces pour me lever et le rejoindre dans la salle de bain. Je le regardai avec surprise et souris. Il avait illuminé la pièce de bougies, fait couler un bain avec des pétales de roses dans l'eau et il avait deux coupes de champagne à la main. Et, il était en caleçon aussi.

 **\- Wah.. c'est pour moi ?**

 **\- Oui. Allez déshabille** **-** **toi. Et jette pas tes fringues n'importe où. Ne met pas le feu s'il te plaît.**

Je ricanai et me déshabillai totalement avant d'aller dans l'eau. Je soupirai d'aise, c'était parfait.

 **\- Oh... ça fait du bien ! Merci... ça ira, je t'appelle si j'ai besoin d'un truc !**

 **\- Connard ! Bouge !**

Je ris et il me confia le champagne avant d'enlever son caleçon et de me rejoindre dans l'eau, face à moi. Je lui donnai sa coupe qu'il leva vers moi.

- **Nous l'avons fait !**

 **\- Oui ! Et j'en suis très heureux !**

 **\- Moi aussi. À nous !**

 **\- Oui, à nous et je t'aime.**

Nous trinquâmes et je posai ma coupe sur le sol, Dan en fit autant tout en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Je peux plus boire de ce truc !**

 **\- Moi non plus ! J'ai pris assez de champagne pour les six mois à venir ! Viens, approche.**

Il vint s'installer contre mon torse, sa tête sur mon épaule, mes bras l'entourant.

 **\- J'ai aimé ce qu'Edward et Bella ont dit. C'était beau.**

 **\- Surtout sincère. Écoute, je sais que pour le moment on fonctionne bien avec nos deux boulots. Tu adores ce que tu fais, moi aussi. Notre vie est chouette... mais on ne sait pas de quoi sera fait demain...**

 **\- Dan, si je dois quitter mon job pour te suivre, alors je le ferai. On en a déjà parlé.**

 **\- Oui mais c'est pas juste. Je veux que tu continues d'être heureux dans ton travail. Pourquoi toi tu te sacrifierais pour favoriser mon métier.**

 **\- On a déjà abordé la question des milliards de fois ! Edward comprendra, Bella aussi. Et même si je ne bosse plus pour eux, ils seront toujours nos amis. On ne pourra pas vivre entre nous pour toujours.**

 **\- Je sais tou** **t** **ça. Et peut être qu** **e** **pour moi ça ne fonctionnera pas éternellement. J'en sais rien...**

 **\- Alors tais-toi. Et on vit au jour le jour. On ne fait pas de projet pro sur dix ans !**

 **\- Je veux juste t'assurer que je ne te demanderai jamais** **d** **e quitter ton travail pour moi. Et si on sent que ça doit arriver, je te promets qu'on fera tout pour éviter ça.**

 **\- C'est gentil. Mais rentre** **-** **toi dans le crâne que ma vie c'est toi. Je les aimes énormément, mais Edward à Bella et Bella à Edward. Bien sûr que ça me fera mal de devoir les quitter un jour, et c'est pour le moment hypothétique... mais Dan, merde... je serai plus malheureux de me séparer de toi que d'eux. Et puis on parle pour rien. On va partir quinze jours, tu vas tourner dans un mois et demi, on va reprendre nos vies et voilà. On verra ce qui arrivera ensuite.**

 **\- Tu as raison.**

 **\- Je sais. Allez on sort !**

 **\- Quoi déjà ?**

 **\- Ouais !**

Je le fis se redresser et sortis de l'eau.

 **\- Alex... fai** **s** **pas la gueule.**

 **\- Je fais pas la gueule. Viens, on va baiser. C'est tout ce que je veux.**

Il éclata rire.

 **\- Je rigole pas, Daniel. Sor** **s** **de là que je te fasse jouir comme jamais tu ne l'as fai** **t** **encore !**

Il sortit de l'eau et me regarda d'un air défiant.

 **\- Pas avant que je ne te montre comment faire !**

Je me jetai sur lui pour l'embrasser et comme souvent entre nous, cette histoire se termina en rapport de force. Nous étions des hommes quand même... mais ça ne manquait pas de tendresse, de respect et de beaucoup d'amour aussi.

* * *

 **Et voilà...**

 **Vous avez aimé ce petit changement ?**

 **Pour la semaine prochaine, je sais pas si je pourrais poster...  
Je commence un nouveau travail et il est possible qu'il faille que je change mon rythme de publication.  
Je vous tien au courant. **

**Bonne semaine.**

 **Bises.**

 **Lexi**


	30. Chapter 30

**Bonsoir**

 **Vous aller bien ?**

 **D'abord merci pour les reviews et votre soutient.**

 **Merci à mon correcteur, qui a été sage cette semaine.**

 **Je vous laisse à la lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

Appuyée contre l'une des barrières situées devant l'école maternelle de ma fille, j'attendais impatiemment que ce soit l'heure de la sortie des classes. Mila était entrée en première année en septembre et à mon grand malheur elle adorait y aller. Tous les matins depuis les trois premiers mois d'école, elle avait hâte d'y aller et le soir c'était tout juste si elle ne faisait pas la tête en rentrant à la maison. Consternant ! Enfin comme le disait Edward, il valait mieux qu'elle y aille avec le sourire plutôt que de devoir l'y traîner de force. Mais mon bébé semblait trop heureuse de ne plus être avec sa maman...

 **\- Si j'avais s** **u** **que la plus jolie fille du monde était ici, je n'aurais pas autant voyagé dans le monde !**

J'allais m'agacer et rembarrer ce type pour me parler comme ça, quand en tournant la tête, je découvris que ce n'était que Daniel. Je poussai un cri de joie, qui fit tourner la tête de d'autres parents vers nous, avant de me jeter à son cou. Même avec ses lunettes de soleil et sa casquette je pouvais le reconnaître.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

 **\- Je suis rentré ce matin, j'ai dormi et je savais que tu serais là.**

 **\- Tu aurais pu nous rejoindre à la maison.**

 **\- Dis** **-** **le si je te fais chier !**

 **\- Mais non. Je suis contente de te voir. Mais Alex m'a dit que tu arrivais la semaine prochaine...**

 **\- C'est ce que je lui ai dit oui. Je voulais lui faire la surprise.**

 **\- D'accord. Tu restes cette nuit ?**

 **\- Si tu veux bien** **!** **J** **'ai pris un sac avec des affaire** **s, v** **u que nos maris sont ensemble, on ira les chercher demain tous les trois avec Millie !**

 **\- Bien sûr ! Une soirée fille c'est cool !**

Il sourit et passa son bras autour de mes épaules en m'embrassant la joue. Il y eu quelques regards curieux autour de nous mais je m'en fichais.

 **\- J'ai cru que tu me dragu** **ais** **. J'allais te rembarrer.**

 **\- J'ai vu ça oui. Mais je le pense. Sincèrement.**

 **\- Que c'est agréable d'entendre ça, en sachant que ce n'est pas dans l'espoir de coucher !**

 **\- Si au moins tu avais les fesses d'Alex peut-être qu'on aurait pu s'arranger.**

 **\- Il a de belles fesses, je te l'accorde. Égalité avec Edward !**

Il fit la moue avec un sourire en coin avant de hocher la tête.

 **\- Ok, Edward** **a** **un cul d'enfer aussi c'est vrai. Balle au centre.**

 **\- S'ils savaient... ça va il ne te manque pas trop ?**

 **\- Edward ? Non ça va.**

 **\- Andouille.**

 **\- Si Alex me manque. Je prends sur moi, c'est le boulot qui veu** **t** **ça. Mais là j'en peux plus. Deux mois sans lui... Il me tarde de le voir... et j'ai besoin de baiser !**

Je lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes en faisant les yeux ronds.

- **Chut, il y a des enfants ici !**

 **\- Pardon... Il faut que je fasse l'amour à mon homme sinon je vais devenir dingue !**

J'éclatai de rire et les portes de l'école s'ouvrirent. Daniel m'accompagna jusqu'à la classe de Mila et quand elle le vit, elle courut vers lui.

 **\- Papa !**

 **\- Ah non choupette... désolé.**

Il enleva ses lunettes et sa casquette. Mila fit la grimace et se tourna vers moi en tendant les bras.

 **\- Je croyais que c'était papa.**

 **\- C'est pas grave. Il sera là demain papa, je te l'ai dit.**

Je m'accroupis face à elle et elle vint me faire un câlin. Je la serrai contre moi.

 **\- Allez, ma souris, plus qu** **'** **un dodo et il sera là ton papa d'amour. Ça va ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai colorié mais j'ai mis du chocolat sur ma robe.**

 **\- Aîe... c'est pas grave. On rentre, tu peux quand même faire un bisou à tonton Dan.**

 **\- Oui.**

Elle se fit porter par Daniel et lui fit un câlin pendant que je récupérai ses affaires. Dan la garda dans les bras alors que nous sortions de l'école.

 **\- Alors, choupette quoi de neuf ? Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vue** **!** **C'est bien l'école ?**

 **\- Trop bien ! On fait que jouer. J'ai des copines aussi.**

 **\- Mais c'est génial !**

 **\- Mais d** **es** **fois c'est plus trop mes copines et puis après on est copine encore.**

 **\- Ah ok. C'est compliqué tout ça.**

Je souris et pendant que Mila papotait avec Daniel, nous rentrâmes à la maison.

 **\- Tu restes avec nous faire dodo ?**

 **\- Oui et demain on ira chercher ton papa et Alex ensemble à l'aéroport.**

 **\- D'accord. Mais moi je fais un câlin à papa d'abord la première.**

 **\- C'est bon pour moi.**

 **\- Toi tu feras à Alex. Parce que c'est ton amoureux !**

 **\- Tout à fait. Et toi tu as un amoureux ?**

 **\- Non, mais y a Max** **qui** **veut toujours me faire des bisous mais moi j'en ai marre.**

Tiens, c'est nouveau ça ! J'en connais un qui va faire une attaque.

 **\- Si tu ne veux pas, il faut dire non, Millie.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais moi j'aime que papa.**

 **\- Il a beaucoup de succès ce papa. Et maman tu l'aimes ?**

 **\- Ah bah oui je l'aime maman. Très très très très fort ! Même que d** **es** **fois, à la sieste elle me manque et je pleure.**

Je la regardai surprise, elle ne m'avait jamais parlé de ça. Mais elle était tellement dans ses confidences avec Daniel, qu'elle m'avait oubliée. Je décidai de ne pas l'interrompre.

 **\- Ma pauvre choupette. Mais tu as doudou ?**

 **\- Oui, monsieur Licorne il dort toujours avec moi. Mais c'est pas comme maman.**

 **\- Je sais, mais il ne faut pas être triste, tu sais que maman elle viendra toujours te chercher à la fin de l'école.**

 **\- Oui mais bon.**

Daniel sourit et me jeta un coup d'œil avant de passer une nouvelle fois son bras autour de mes épaules.

 **\- Comment tu fais pour la faire parler si facilement ? Moi qui pensai** **s** **qu'elle était heureuse de partir à l'école et triste d'en repartir... je pensais que je lui manquai** **s** **même pas.**

 **\- Je suis gay, on se confie aux gays** **!** **M** **ême les enfants** **!**

 **\- N'importe quoi** **!**

Il sourit et rapidement nous arrivâmes chez moi.

 **\- Mila tu veux alle** **r** **prendre ton bain ?**

 **\- Oui. Est-ce que tonton il peut venir ?**

 **\- Demande** **-** **lui, trésor.**

 **\- Tonton ?**

 **\- Ok, on y va.**

Je les laissai aller dans la salle de bain tous les deux. Je connaissais assez Daniel pour savoir qu'il s'occuperait très bien de ma fille. Après avoir rangé les affaires de Mila, je m'installai sur le canapé pour appeler Edward. Lui et Alex étaient à Londres depuis quatre jours pour affaires.

 **\- Bébé ?**

 **\- Salut. Tu es tout seul ?**

 **\- Oui, je suis en train de pisser.**

 **\- Et tu me réponds ?**

 **\- J'ai besoin que d'une main.**

Je grimaçai et secouai la tête.

 **\- Ok... tu as du temps ?**

 **\- Un peu, pas assez pour une séance de sexe téléphonique cela dit.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu as pris de la drogue ? Trop bu ?**

Il éclata de rire et j'entendis la chasse d'eau se tirer.

 **\- Attends deux secondes, bébé.**

J'attendis, je présume, qu'il se lave les mains pour reprendre notre conversation.

 **\- Chérie ?**

 **\- La princesse est soulagée ?**

 **\- Pas autant que je le voudrai** **s** **. Tu me manques.**

 **\- Toi aussi. Et à Mila aussi.**

 **\- Elle va bien ?**

 **\- Oui, elle prend son bain avec Daniel.**

 **\- Il est là ?**

 **\- Non, elle est folle et elle l'imagine. Je la laisse faire.**

Il rit et je secouai la tête tout en caresser mon vieux Brad Pitt qui venait se faire câliner.

 **\- Mais je croyais qu'il rentr** **ait** **la semaine prochaine.**

 **\- Il voulait faire la surprise à Alex.**

 **\- Ok. Je ne dirai rien. Vous venez nous chercher demain ?**

 **\- Oui. Votre avion est quand ?**

 **-** **D** **ans...** **4** **h environ.**

 **\- Ok. Tu m'appelles avant d'embarquer ?**

 **\- Je t'appelle quand on arrive à l'aéroport. Je ferai un bisou à Mila.**

 **\- Et moi ?**

 **\- Je t'embrasse absolument partout et tout le temps, mon amour.**

 **\- Je t'aime... tu te rends compte qu'on a de la chance ? Tu supporterais de ne pas me voir pendant deux mois comme Dan et Alex ?**

 **\- Non. C'est impensable. Fut un temps peut** **-** **être... mais depuis notre séparation forcée... inimaginable. Je sais qu'on a de la chance. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir avec moi tout le temps.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dois être loin de moi pour me parler comme ça ? Tu es parti fâché.**

 **\- Je sais, bébé. Et c'était idiot. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je t'aime et ce quoi que tu décides.**

 **\- Mais tu voudrais fortement un oui !**

 **\- Je le reconnais. On verra, chérie, on a encore le temps.**

 **\- Oui. Pour le moment contente toi de rentrer avec les contrats signés !**

 **\- Oui, chef.**

De la salle de bain, j'entendis Mila m'appeler.

 **\- Il faut que j'y aille, Millie m'appelle. À tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Oui, embrasse** **-** **la pour moi. Je vous aime fort.**

Je souris et raccrochai avant de rejoindre Dan et ma fille. Mila était toujours dans l'eau, Dan avait son t-shirt trempé mais ils semblaient bien s'amuser tous les deux.

 **\- Tout va bien ici ?**

 **\- Oui mais je veux sortir moi.**

 **\- Ah. Je vais te laver. Tu t'es bien amusée ?**

 **\- Oui. Il joue bien tonton !**

Je me tournai vers Dan qui s'occupait de ranger tous les jouets qu'ils avaient utilisés.

\- **C'est son travail. Hein, Dan ?**

 **\- On essaye, mais elle est forte elle aussi !**

Je hochai la tête... ouais, elle avait une sacrée imagination et elle savait très bien l'exprimer. Son sujet d'imitation favoris ? Son père ! Une fois lavée je la sortis de l'eau et montai dans sa chambre pour la mettre en pyjama.

- **J'ai eu papa au téléphone, il te fait de gros bisous.**

 **\- Oh... je voulais lui parler.**

 **\- Il a di** **t** **qu'il rappellerait quand tu irais au lit.**

 **\- Ah chouette** **!** **Il me manque beaucoup.**

 **\- Je sais. Viens me faire un câlin.**

Elle me tendit les bras et je la pris dans mes bras pour la serrer contre moi.

 **\- Je t'aime fort, ma chérie. Très très fort.**

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime, maman. Beaucoup très fort grand comme ça !**

Je ris et l'embrassai.

 **\- Tu as faim ?**

 **\- Un peu oui.**

 **\- Alors on va préparer le dîner. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait à Daniel ?**

 **\- Des frites et du poulet !**

 **\- Je n'ai pas de poulet, chérie. Hum... des saucisses ? Daniel il aime ça les saucisses !**

Je levai les yeux vers mon ami qui avait explosé de rire. Mila, en tout innocence, approuva les saucisses pour ce soir. Avec autorité, elle dirigea Daniel pour mettre la table pendant que je faisais cuire notre dîner. Je préparai rapidement une entrée et ouvris une bouteille de vin blanc.

\- **Alle** **z** **à table. Dan du vin ?**

 **\- S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Millie tu veux un peu de grenadine ? O** **u** **de la menthe ?**

 **\- De la menthe. Te plaît, maman.**

Je servis tout le monde en boisson et en entrée. Mila papotait, à je ne sais pas trop qui, mais elle avait des tonnes de choses à raconter. Plusieurs fois je lui demandai de se taire et de manger, ça marchait trois secondes, ensuite elle recommençait. Le pire c'est que Dan la stimulait, il lui parlait, répondait et posait même des questions. Je n'étais pas aidée. Elle finit néanmoins à terminer tout son repas. Entrée, plat et dessert.

 **\- J'ai fini, maman !**

 **\- Bien ! On va aller se laver les dents, une histoire et au lit, ma grande.**

 **\- D'accord. Tonton, tu veux bien lire l'histoire avec maman ?**

 **\- Oui. Va te lave** **r** **les dents et je vous** **rejoins** **, je dois juste appeler Alex avant. Ok ?**

Mila acquiesça et je l'accompagnai dans la salle de bain.

 **\- Allez frotte, chérie.**

Très appliquée, elle se lava les dents en prenant son temps. Une fois fini, elle grimpa dans mes bras et j'allai dans sa chambre. Daniel était toujours au téléphone.

 **\- On appelle papa avant l'histoire ?**

 **\- Oui. Avec la caméra ?**

 **\- Ok.**

Je lançai l'appel en FaceTime et deux sonneries plus tard le visage de mon mari apparut sur l'écran

 **\- Coucou, mes amours !**

 **\- Coucou, papa !**

 **\- Comment tu vas** **,** **petite souris ?**

 **\- Bien ! Tonton Dan il m'a donné le bain. On a mangé et voilà.**

 **\- Ok et c'était bien ?**

 **\- Oui. Demain tu es là ?**

 **\- Oui. Après un gros dodo et le temps de bien se préparer, tu viendras me chercher. Tu me manques, ma princesse.**

 **\- Toi aussi, papa. Je voudrai bien un gros câlin demain !**

 **\- Tu en auras des tonnes.**

Mila lui envoya des bisous, enfin elle embrassait l'écran de mon téléphone. Edward sourit.

\- **Je t'aime, Mila. Tu me passes maman deux secondes ?**

 **\- Oui. Tiens, maman. C'est ton amoureux !**

Je ris et pris le téléphone. Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- **Tu devrais être à l'aéroport.**

 **\- Je sais, mais on a eu du retard, on vient de partir là. Ça va être short mais on l'aura.**

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas pour me dire « bébé j'ai loupé mon vol ».**

 **\- Promis. Je t'envoie un message quand j'arriverai à l'aéroport.**

 **\- Très bien.**

 **\- Je peux vous voir toutes les deux ?**

 **\- Oui. Mila, viens là... grimpe sur mes genoux.**

Elle s'assit à cheval sur mes genoux afin qu'Edward puisse nous voir. Nous avions fini les conversations personnelles, maintenant c'était une affaire de famille.

 **\- Bon, dite** **s-** **moi ce que vous avez fait ce soir ? Millie tu as fait la cuisine ?**

 **\- Oui. Des frites et des saucisses. Parce que tonton Dan, il adore les saucisses ! Les grosses il a dit !**

Edward s'étrangla de rire, je gloussai moi aussi en embrassant mon innocente petite fille sur la tête.

\- **Hé bien ! C'est très bien ça. Ça lui a fait plaisir ?**

 **\- Oui, il a tout mangé. Et moi, maman elle disait toujours « Mila, arrête de parler et mange ! » bah oui... j'parle beaucoup. Mais tonton je l'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.**

 **\- Respire, ma puce.**

 **\- Il est là tonton Alex ?**

 **\- Oui mais il est au téléphone aussi. Regarde !**

Edward tourna l'écran vers Alex qui discutait toujours avec son mari. Le mien lui mit un petit coup sur l'épaule et Alex nous regarda. Il sourit et parla pour Daniel.

 **\- Deux secondes, j'ai ma maîtresse sur le téléphone d'Edward.**

Il abaissa son appareil pour nous faire coucou. Je priai le ciel pour que Mila ne fasse pas de bourde.

 **\- Coucou, ma choupinette ! Comment tu vas ?**

Quand Alex parlait à Mila, il l'appelait la plupart du temps choupinette, alors que Dan c'était toujours choupette.

 **\- Bien ! Très bien ! Tu seras avec papa demain ?**

 **\- S'il me jette pas d** **e l'** **avion oui, j'arriverai avec lui.**

 **\- Je ferai un dessin alors !**

 **\- Ah chouette ! Merci, ma choupinette ! Salut, Bella.**

Je souris et lui fis coucou avant qu'Edward ne remette la caméra vers lui.

\- **Et moi pas de dessin ?**

 **\- Hum... non mais des bisous et un câlin, papa ! Oui... j'aurai pas le temps de tout faire sinon.**

 **\- T'es adorable. Ok, des bisous et un câlin, ça me va. Allez, petite souris, maman elle va te coucher, il est tard.**

 **\- Oui. Faut lire l'histoire encore.**

 **\- En plus. Je t'aime, ma puce.**

 **\- Moi aussi, papa ! Bisous !**

Elle embrassa mon téléphone une nouvelle fois avant d'aller se mettre dans son lit.

- **Femme, je veux que demain tu soi** **s** **prête pour mon invasion ! Pas de discussion !**

 **\- Va te faire foutre, macho !**

À côté Alex répliqua !

\- **Je suis volontaire ! Avec plaisir !**

Edward et moi rîmes et j'envoyai un baiser à mon mari.

 **\- Je t'aime, à demain. N'oublie pas de me tenir au courant.**

 **\- Promis. Je t'aime.**

Je souris et raccrochai. L'instant d'après, Daniel entra et m'aida pour la lecture du soir. Il était vraiment bon, il donnait à chaque personnage une voix et une intonation, ce qui faisait rire Mila, elle en réclamait encore. Mais il était tard, elle devait dormir. Une séance de bisous plus tard, je la laissai seule avec Brad Pitt, toujours couché à ses pieds, afin qu'elle s'endorme. Après une douche pour moi, je rejoignis Daniel dans le salon.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on regarde un film ?**

 **\- Si tu veux** **!**

 **\- J'ai d** **u** **pop** **-** **corn ! Choisis le film, j'arrive.**

J'allai faire chauffer au micro-onde le paquet de pop-corn avant de le rejoindre dans le salon. Je me vautrai sur le canapé.

 **\- Tu as pris quoi ?**

 **\- Le secret de Brokeback Mountain !**

 **\- Sérieux ? Un film sur des types gays ?**

 **\- Un problème avec les homos ? Tu l'as déjà vu ?**

 **\- Non. Je ne savais même pas que je l'avais.**

 **\- C'est une histoire d'amour compliquée. J'adore ce film, vien** **s** **pleurer avec moi !**

 **\- C'est triste ?**

 **\- C'est émouvant. Une très belle histoire, profondément humaine, sans artifice, sans effet spéciaux, que de la nature. Un scénario simple, sans méchant ou gentil, pas d'histoire parallèle tordue. Ce film est une merveille, il transpire l'humilité et la sincérité.**

 **\- Wha... tu m'as convaincue ! J'espère juste que tu vas pas commenter le film toutes les trois secondes. Edward fait ça, et ça m'énerve !**

 **\- Non. Viens près de moi.**

 **\- Tu vas me peloter ?**

 **\- Non, je veux d** **u** **pop** **-** **corn !**

Je ris et m'installai contre lui. Épaule contre épaule, les pieds posés sur la table basse, un plaid sur nos jambes et le saladier de pop corns à cheval sur nos deux cuisses. Je ricannai.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Combien de filles ou de mecs voudraient être à ma place là maintenant ?**

 **\- Combien de filles ou de mecs voudraient être à la place de mon homme ?**

Je souris, il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et lança le film. Je pris la parole.

 **\- Jack Gyllenhaal est carrément trop mignon !**

 **\- Amen !**

Je ris et reportai mon attention sur le film. Je me laissai complètement emporter par l'histoire. Lorsqu'à l'écran les deux amants s'unir pour la première fois, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser ma main sur les yeux de Daniel.

\- **Regarde pas, ça va t'exciter !**

 **\- Tu parles, ils enlèvent même pas leurs fringues et ça dure trois secondes.**

Je souris.

- **T** **'** **es qui toi ? Jack Twist ou Ennis Del Mar ?**

 **\- Hum... Jack.**

 **\- Ah oui ? C'est toi le soumis ? Tu rougis ma parole !**

 **\- Oh ça va. Alex est très... persuasif et autoritaire.**

 **\- J'aurais pas pari** **é** **là dessus.**

 **\- Moi non plus. J'avais toujours dominé jusqu'à lui.**

 **\- Et... ça va ?**

 **\- Bien sûr oui ! J'étais un soumis refoulé. Je dominais pour forcer l'autre à me soumettre... bref. Bon, on continue le film ?**

 **\- Oui oui. Bien sûr** **,** **mademoiselle Steele !**

 **\- Ta gueule !**

Je riai et embrassai sa joue. Aucun de nous ne reprit la parole avant la fin. Quand le générique de fin défila sur l'écran, j'étais serrée dans les bras de Daniel et en larmes. Sans aucune élégance, je reniflai vulgairement en m'essuyant le nez avec ma main.

- **Une chemise m'a fait pleurer... une putain de chemise sur un cintre, une carte postale et voilà je pleure !**

 **\- Hum...**

Je relevai les yeux vers mon ami, les coins de ses yeux étaient tout aussi humides que les miens.

- **Je me fais avoir à chaque fois. Tu as aimé ?**

 **\- J'ai adoré. C'est une superbe histoire, les décors sont magnifiques, les acteurs fantastiques... Merci de me l'avoir montré. Je le ferai voir à Edward. Il pourra me parler autant qu'il veu** **t** **maintenant que je l'ai vu.**

 **\- Il parle tout le temps ?**

 **\- Sans arrêt. Même Mila lui dit « papa tais-toi ! ».**

Je souriai, même si Mila se fâchait, son père continuait de parler mais ça n'empêchait pas notre fille de le supplier de regarder un dessin animé avec elle. Moi j'y étais habituée.

Me défaisant des bras de Daniel, je m'étirai sur le canapé, histoire de réveiller mes muscles au repos durant le film. Je laissai échapper un bâillement tout en regardant mon téléphone. J'avais un message d'Edward.

 **\- Hum... Alex et Edward sont bien dans l'avion.**

 **\- Tan** **t** **mieux. Alex avait peur que ce soit trop juste.**

 **\- Edward m'a envoyé un message « Bien arrivés à l'aéroport, à l'heure, aucun problème. »**

 **\- C'est tout ? Pas de « Je t'aime » ou de « j'ai hâte de te voir, bébé ».**

Je souris en rougissant. Il y avait une suite effectivement. Daniel le compris et avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir il prit mon téléphone des mains.

 **\- Hey rends** **-** **moi ça ! C'est privé !**

 **\- Oh fai** **s** **pas ta prude !** **Pas avec moi !** **« Bien arrivés à l'aéroport, à l'heure, aucun problème. Va te coucher, dors, prends des forces... demain tu ne dormiras pas de la nuit ! » Mais quelle promesse ! Allez, princesse, au lit vite !**

 **\- Oh arrête. Donne** **-** **moi ce téléphone. On parle de t** **a** **position de soumis !?**

 **\- Un point partout ! Mais je n'ai pas honte de l'être.**

 **\- Mais c'est intime.**

 **\- Mais facilement devinable.**

 **\- Non. Alex obéit à Edward au doigt et à l'oeil, on pensait que c'était pareil entre vous.**

 **\- On ? Voyez vous ça ! Les Cullen discutent sagement de leurs copains gays avant de dormir !**

Je secouai la tête.

- **Non, pas avant de dormir. C'est arrivé une fois, je sais plus comment.**

 **\- Je te jure qu'Alex ferait ce qu'il veut d'Edward.**

 **\- Hum... vien** **s** **, allons terminer cette conversation ailleurs.**

 **\- Où ça ?**

 **\- Dans mon lit, si je m'allonge ici, je ne me relèverai pas.**

 **\- Tu veux que je dorme avec toi** **?**

 **\- Tu veux me faire des avances ? Me violer ?**

 **\- Le pape pourrait plus m'exciter que toi !**

Je pouffai de rire et nous nous levâmes. Si j'étais si libre avec Alex et Daniel, c'est parce que je n'avais pas peur d'eux. Par exemple, je n'aurais jamais proposé à Jasper de venir dormir dans mon lit, malgré tout le respect et l'amitié que j'avais pour lui. Avec Daniel et Alex, je me sentais en sécurité, ils ne me feraient aucun mal physique, ils me respectaient. Même ivre je ne craignais rien. En pyjama tous les deux, nous nous allongeâmes dans le lit, l'un en face de l'autre, Brad Pitt contre moi. Daniel reprit la parole.

 **\- Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ce regard d'Alex quand Edward lui donne un ordre et qu'il n'est pas d'accord avec lui** **?**

 **\- Il semble contrarié, puis ça passe et il le fait.**

 **\- Son regard s'assombrit, ses pupilles se dilatent, son corps se tend, ses mâchoires se serrent...**

 **\- Puis il inspire, ferme les yeux et c'est fini.**

 **\- Il lutte pour garder son calme. Et ne pas dire « C'est toi qui va m'écouter maintenant ! Et faire ce que moi je te dis de faire ! »**

 **\- Non... quand il réagit comme ça, ça veu** **t** **dire qu'il veut prendre le dessus ?**

Daniel hocha la tête.

 **\- Ce regard veu** **t** **dire, « on va faire comme moi je veux ». Sauf qu'au travail, il sait qui est le patron, il respecte Edward et votre boulot. Il sait que hiérarchiquement, il n'a rien à dire, juste obéir. Mais en priv** **é** **, une fois sorti du travail... c'est autre chose.**

Je fronçai les sourcils. C'est vrai qu'Alex pouvait se montrer très directif par moment.

 **\- Oui... il aime commander quand on sort ensemble. Je pensais que c'était son statut d'homme.**

 **\- Non. Rien à voir, même si je pense qu'il y a quand même un besoin de te protéger.**

 **\- Pourquoi il est assistant alors ? Lui et moi on est pareil pourtant. On suit les autres, on est toujours tombé d'accord là** **-** **dessus.**

 **\- Parce qu'il n'aime pas être en lumière. Diriger une entreprise et une tonne de personnel, ce n'est pas pareil que diriger son partenaire pendant l'amour.**

 **\- Diriger ? Il te dirige ?**

 **\- Pas toujours, je suis libre de mes mouvements et si je dis non, c'est non. Mais en général, il me donne du plaisir en premier ensuite on passe à lui. Parfois il y a des consignes aussi. Ça pimente les choses.**

 **\- Des consignes ? Du genre** **« ne fait pas de bruit » ?**

 **\- Oui. Une fois nous étions chez ses parents et on devai** **t** **aller je sais plus o** **ù** **après le petit** **-** **déjeun** **er** **, nous sommes montés nous habill** **er** **. J'ai eu envie de lui. La maison de ses parents n'est pas grande et il ne voulait pas qu'on nous entende. Il m** **'** **a dit que si un seul son sortait de ma bouche, il me planterait sans nous satisfaire. J'ai pris ses menaces à la légère, c'était au début de notre relation. J'ai gémis et comme il l'avait dit, il** **s** **'est levé, à enfiler son jean, sa chemise et sans un regard il a quitté la chambre en disant « Je t'avais prévenu, mon grand ». C'est là que j'ai su.**

 **\- Su quoi ?**

 **\- Qu** **i** **il ét** **ait** **vraiment et j'ai adoré ça ! J'étais déjà amoureux de lui mais là j'ai compris que j'étais fichu. L'heure d'après je lui disais que je l'aimais pour la première fois.**

 **\- Oh c'est trop mignon ! Il** **s** **'est rattrapé j'espère !**

 **\- Oui. Tu sais, j'accepte parce que bien sûr je l'aime, mais aussi parce que je fais un boulot o** **ù** **je suis sollicité, on me prend en photo, on se regroupe** **autour de moi** **, on me demande des autographes... Je pense qu'Alex** **a** **besoin que dans l'intim** **ité** **, il s'assure que je suis à lui tout entier. La journée je suis célèbre et il me partage. Le soir je suis uniquement son homme. Je veux le rassurer et je ne veux pas qu'il doute de nous et de mon amour pour lui à cause de mon job. Alors s'il faut que je me retienne de jouir parce qu'il le demande, je le fais.**

 **\- En fait, tu lui fais plaisir.**

 **\- Et ça me fait plaisir de le faire. Tout le monde est content. Je suis sûr que c'est quasi pareil entre toi et Edward.**

Je rougis, parler de la vie sexuelle de Daniel ne me gênait pas tant que ça, mais quand il était question de la mienne, j'étais très pudique, même avec lui et Alex.

\- **Non... nous sommes normaux. Actifs mais sans plus quoi.**

 **\- Tu pourrais faire de lui ce que tu veux.**

 **\- Mais j'aime notre relation comme elle est. Pourquoi il le ferait d'ailleurs ?**

 **\- Parce que, ma chérie, tu lui di** **s** **, « fai** **s** **ça » il court le faire.** **T** **u lui dis « va là » il le fait sans discuter. Il te regarde avec des grands yeux remplis d'amour pr** **êt** **à exauc** **er** **le moindre de tes souhaits.**

 **\- Non... Edward aime le contrôle. Il est colérique et déterminé. On fait les choses à sa façon et si ce n'est pas lui qui nous donne le coup de grâce, il faut recommencer. C'est lui qui décide.**

Daniel fit un sourire en coin.

 **\- Tu ressembles définitivement trop à Alex. Il me dit la même chose. Mais je reste persuadé que si tu lui donn** **ais** **un tout petit ordre pour commencer, il le ferait.**

 **\- Je ne crois pas que j'en ai envie. Tu sais, j'aime qu'il gère, ça me rassure et me met en sécurité. Il connaît mes limites, les respect** **e** **et ça me va. Je l'ai tellement bridé au début, que maintenant, je suis contente qu'il se pense libre d'agir sur moi comme il le veut.**

 **\- Il a encore des interdits ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais c'est devenu normal. On y pense plus.**

 **\- Quoi par exemple** **?**

 **\- Je ne peux toujours pas être maintenue par les poignets. J'ai besoin de bouger mes bras et mes jambes comme je veux. Il ne peut pas me réveiller en me faisant l'amour. Une fois il l'a fait, ça a été désastreux. J'avais à peine les yeux ouverts qu'il me possédait, j'ai pleuré et je me suis sentis souillée...**

 **\- Ton passé n'aide pas.**

 **\- Je sais, mais on a fait des progrès. Quand on** **s** **'est marié** **s** **, il n'avait pas le droit de me toucher de ses mains et de sa bouche plus bas que le nombril. Maintenant ça va. Voilà pourquoi je refuse de lui donner des ordres et de le diriger. Je l'ai assez fait malgré moi.**

 **\- Je comprends. Tu veux un câlin ?**

 **\- Oui !**

J'allai me mettre dans ses bras, sans aucune crainte. Doucement il me caressa les cheveux.

- **Tu sais, toi et Alex vous êtes comme des grands frères trop protecteurs que je n'ai jamais eu** **s.**

 **\- Tu es notre petite sœur aussi** **,** **Bella. On te doi** **t** **notre rencontre, Alex te doi** **t** **son job et sa vie ici. Il t'aime énormément. Il dit que s'il avait été hétéro, c'est toi et personne d'autre qu'il aurait voulu épouser.**

 **\- Peut** **-** **être que si Edward n'avait pas existé... mais je suis trop accro à mon mari.**

 **\- Et moi je tiens à ce qu'Alex reste gay !**

Je gloussai et embrassai sa joue.

 **\- Demain nous les retrouvons. Dors bien, Daniel.**

 **\- Toi aussi, Bella.**

Je souris et fermai les yeux, presque instantanément je m'endormis.

 **\- Bella réveille** **-** **toi ! Putain, Isabella ouvre les yeux bordel !**

Je grimaçai, grognai même. J'étais trop fatiguée. Pourtant à côté de moi, Daniel me secouait comme un prunier. Sa voix était tremblante et paniquée. Je me tournai vers lui, ouvris les yeux et découvris son visage mort d'angoisse, entièrement possédé par l'horreur... je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi anéanti.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Où est Mila ?**

 **\- Elle dort toujours, elle va bien. C'est la merde, Bella. L'horreur totale... je sais pas... je sais pas quoi... comment... Mon Dieu... c'est pas... non ! Non ! C'est pas réel !**

Je me redressai dans le lit, rongée par l'angoisse à mon tour. Il était 2h du matin.

 **\- Daniel...**

Il alluma la télé de ma chambre, mit la chaîne d'information. Il pleurait et tremblait. La respiration haletante, le cœur battant à tout rompre je posai mes yeux sur l'écran et écoutai la présentatrice malgré le bruit assourdissant de mon sang qui pulsait dans mes oreilles.

 _ **\- L'information principale de cette nuit est bien entendu le terrible crash aérien qui** **s** **'est produit il y a une heure maintenant au** **-** **dessus de l'Atlantique. L'avion en partance de l'aéroport d** **'** **Heathrow à Londres et à destination de l'aéroport de JFK à New** **-Y** **ork** **s** **'est écrasé dans l'océan après** **quatre** **heures de vol. Le bilan serait d'environ deux cent cinquantes victimes. Nous ne disposons pas de plus d'informations pour le moment.**_

* * *

 **Et voilà.**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Merci**

 **Lexi.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Bonsoir**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Merci à mon correcteur.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

 _ **\- L'information principale de cette nuit est bien entendue le terrible crash aérien qui**_ _ **s**_ _ **'est produit il y a une heure maintenant au dessus de l'Atlantique. L'avion en p**_ _ **rovenance**_ _ **de l'aéroport d**_ _ **'**_ _ **Heathrow à Londres, à destination de l'aéroport de JFK à New**_ _ **-Y**_ _ **ork**_ _ **s**_ _ **'est écrasé dans l'**_ _ **O**_ _ **céan Atlantique après cinq heures de vol. Le bilan serait d'environ deux cent cinquante victimes. Nous ne disposons pas de plus d'information**_ _ **s**_ _ **pour le moment.**_

Lentement je tournai les yeux vers Daniel, il pleurait toujours même s'il essayait de se retenir. Je ne comprenais pas. Je fronçai les sourcils.

 **\- Mon Dieu, pauvres gens.**

 **\- Bella...**

Il me regardait comme si j'étais folle.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- C'est... enfin... c'était l'avion d'Edward et Alex.**

J'éclatai de rire. Bien sûr que non ! Ce n'était pas le leur.

\- **Mais non, tu te trompes !**

 **\- Oh, Bella...**

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête dépité.

 **\- Mais non !**

J'attrapai mon téléphone. Aucun message, aucun appel manqué, ni de mail. J'appelai Edward, je tombai directement sur sa messagerie. J'essayai le téléphone d'Alex, messagerie aussi.

 **\- J'ai essayé, Bella.**

 **\- Mais ils sont encore dans l'avion, c'est normal qu'ils ne répondent pas.**

 **\- Isabella... ils étaient dedans.**

Il chuchotait, des larmes silencieuses roulant sur ses joues. Je secouai la tête.

\- **Ils partaient d'Heathrow. Alex me l'avai** **t** **dit. J'ai encore son message.**

 **\- Non, Dan... tu te trompes. Attends.**

Je me levai et attrapai ma tablette. Daniel m'observa, le regard vide, résigné. Tremblante je me connectai sur la boite mail professionnel d'Alex. Il avait dû conserver la réservation. C'était ma dernière chance. Daniel se trompait forcément. Une fois rentrée dans la boite mail, je trouvai rapidement ce que je cherchais. J'ouvris le mail en retenant mon souffle.

 **Heure de départ : 02h30 (heure locale).**

 **Heure d'arrivée : 7h30 (heure local** **e).**

 **Dur** **ée** **du trajet : 9h00** **.**

 **Passagers : M** **. CULLEN** **Edward Anthony et M** **.** **H** **ARPER** **M** **ORGAN Alex** **.**

 **Départ :** **Aéroport d'** **Heathrow** **, Londres.**

Ma respiration se fit saccadée. J'arrêtai ma lecture à « Aéroport d'Heathrow, Londres ». Je regardai Daniel. Il m'observait toujours, calme mais abattu. Non... impossible non. Je me levai, la télé était toujours allumée. Les images du crash tournaient en boucle. Des débris de l'avion flottaient dans l'eau, les journalistes ne parlaient que de ça, essayant de trouver le pourquoi du comment. Disant que c'était le pire accident aérien depuis des années.

 **\- Daniel non...**

 **\- Ils étaient dedans, Bella.**

Il n'arrêtait pas de répéter et chuchoter ces quelques mots pour que je les comprenne bien.

 **\- Non...**

C'était une longue plainte de douleur. Je tremblais, les larmes affluaient aux bords de mes yeux, mon cœur s'affolait, ma tête me faisait mal.

- **Ils ne sont pas... pas Edward. Ni Alex. Daniel ils ne sont pas...**

Je le savais au fond de moi, mais je refusais encore de le croire et de l'admettre.

 **\- Dan comment... ?**

 **\- Je me suis réveillé pour aller aux toilettes, j'ai regardé mon portable en revenant me coucher. C'est là que j'ai vu les actualités. Ils étaient dans cet avion, Bella. C'était le leur.**

 **\- Mais...**

 **\- Ils sont morts, Bella. Leur avion** **a** **explosé au** **-** **dessus de l'** **A** **tlantique ! Nos maris sont morts putain !**

Il criait, pas contre moi mais contre la situation. Il hurlait devant l'inévitable et l'abominable vérité que je refusais encore de m'avouer. À la télé, les bandeaux d'informations défilaient alors qu'un expert émettait des hypothèses sur les causes de l'accident. La présentatrice reprit la parole.

 **\- 254 victimes exactement sont à déplorer. La liste des passagers** **a** **été établie par la compagnie aérienne et sera rendue publique dans quelques heures. Des équipes de secours sont sur les lieux, les** **boîtes** **noires sont la priorité des autorités afin d'expliquer l'accident. Aucun message de détresse semble avoir été émi** **s** **de la part du pilote à la tour de contrôle. Malheureusement, nous pouvons confirmer qu'il n'y a aucun survivant...**

Aucun survivant... 254 victimes... tous morts... aucune chance de survie...

 **-... Personne ne pouvait survivre, les eaux sont beaucoup trop froides...**

 **\- Tai** **s-** **toi !**

Je parlais à la télé. Un autre expert expliquait pourquoi personne n'avait pu survivre.

- **... même si le crash avait pu épargner quelques personnes, le froid et le choc émotionnel...**

 **\- Fer** **me-la** **! Taisez vous ! Non ! Pas mon mari ! Pas mon ami ! Pas eux !**

Je criais après la télé. Daniel s'était levé. Il avait attendu que je comprenne. Edward ne pouvait pas être mort ! Attrapant tout ce que j'avais sous la main, je les jetai vers la télé. Daniel s'avança vers moi, bloquant mes poignets et m'empêchant de balancer ma tablette contre l'écran en face de moi.

 **\- Bella !**

 **\- Ils ne sont pas morts ! Edward ne m'a pas quittée !**

 **\- Ils étaient dedans ! C'est leur vol ! Ils nous ont dit qu'ils étaient bien dans l'avion ! Ils nous ont dit qu'ils arrivaient ! Ils sont morts...**

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à la télé... ils disaient qu'ils ne pourraient probablement même pas repêcher tous les corps... s'en fut trop. Je ne pouvais plus nier l'évidence. Edward était mort. J'éclatai alors en sanglots, poussant un profond cri de détresse et de douleur. Daniel me serra contre lui, pleurant avec moi mais me soutenant. J'avais mal... terriblement mal. Je souffrais affreusement. Mon monde s'écroulait. Ma vie s'éteignait. Hurlant ma peine et fermement retenue par le corps musclé de Daniel, je ne désirais qu'une chose, rejoindre Edward. Nous ne pouvions pas être séparés. C'était une idée insupportable. Je ne survivrai pas.

Allongée sur le lit, je m'accrochai à Daniel. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter de pleurer, la douleur et le désespoir étaient beaucoup trop forts, mon cœur était en miette, j'avais comme un trou béant dans la poitrine. Edward était mort... mon meilleur ami était mort. Je n'avais plus rien, plus aucune raison d'être encore là. La disparition de Jacob m'avait blessée, je pensais que je ne pouvais pas plus souffrir que le jour où j'avais appris son départ. Je m'étais trompée. Je pleurai encore plus, hurlant presque en repensant au jour où Edward était allé à Londres... nous nous étions disputés, je l'avais accusé de me mettre la pression pour faire un deuxième enfant, il avait pris sa valise et claqué la porte pour aller à l'aéroport après notre dispute. Nous avions reparlé depuis, s'excusant l'un et l'autre, mais la réconciliation n'avait rien d'officielle.

J'ignorai combien de temps j'étais restée là, pleurant contre Daniel. Rassemblant le peu de force qu'il me restait, je levai les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air aussi dévasté que moi. Lui aussi venait de perdre l'amour de sa vie. Je réalisai que son corps tremblait, en proie lui aussi à douloureux sanglots. Il me serra contre lui, comme pour me dire que nous allions devoir nous soutenir l'un et l'autre. Je lui rendis son geste avant d'enfouir de nouveau ma tête dans son torse.

Aucun de nous deux ne dormis, même calmés et à bout de force, malgré la fatigue et nos corps meurtris, nous ne nous laissions pas emporter par le sommeil. Il était trois heures quand je réussis à me relever. Daniel m'observait, las, le regard vide, les yeux rouges... la télé montrait encore et toujours les mêmes images. J'attrapai mon téléphone. J'avais besoin d'aide, Daniel et moi en avions terriblement besoin.

\- **Quoi ?**

 **\- C'est moi.**

 **\- Je répète, quoi ?**

J'aurais pu sourire. Alice était toujours très désagréable quand on la réveillait, quelque soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit.

- **Allume ta télé. La chaîne info. Maintenant.**

 **-** **Fait chier...**

Jamais elle n'était vulgaire, sauf dans ces cas là. Je savais que ce n'était pas contre moi. Patiemment, presque amorphe, hébétée et déprimée j'attendais. Elle soupira.

\- **Un accident d'avion ? C'est triste.**

 **\- Edward et Alex...**

Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin.

 **\- Quoi Edward et Alex ?**

J'étouffai un nouveau sanglot.

 **\- Alice...**

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Mon mari... j'ai tellement mal...**

 **\- Attends... Ils étaient dedans ?**

Cette fois, j'éclatai en mille morceaux à nouveau.

 **\- Mon Dieu ! Jasper ! Jasper réveille** **-** **toi ! Debout Jazz !**

 **\- Hum ?**

 **\- Lève** **-** **toi ! L'avion d'Edward et Alex** **s** **'est crashé dans l'** **O** **céan ! Debout !**

 **\- Quoi ? Putain de merde non !?**

Fermant les yeux, serrant mon téléphone contre l'oreille j'écoutais mes amis apprendre la nouvelle. J'entendis le froissement des draps, leur précipitation... Alice me parlait.

 **\- Bella, nous arrivons tout de suite, chérie. Je serai avec toi. Ne fai** **s** **pas de bêtise.**

 **\- J'ai si mal. J'y arriverai pas !**

 **\- Pense à Mila. Tu as une petite fille...**

Mila... c'est vrai ! Oh mon dieu ! Comment allai-je lui annoncer ça ?! Comment lui dire ? Comment réagir avec elle ? Serais-je capable d'être assez forte pour ma fille ? Je paniquai.

 **\- Bella... calme** **-** **toi. Attends** **-** **moi.**

 **\- J'ai besoin d'aide.**

 **\- Je suis là. J'arrive ! Promet moi de ne pas faire de bêtise. Je t'en supplie.**

 **\- Je t'attends.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Je raccrochai et me levai. Je devais m'assurer que Mila allait bien. Dans un état second, j'allai jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle dormait. Elle avait l'air si calme, paisible et innocente. Son monde à elle aussi allait être dévasté. Aussi discrètement que j'étais venue, je repartis, lui accordant encore un peu de répit et de sommeil.

De retour dans ma chambre, j'allai me rallonger près de Daniel, en travers de mon lit. Il n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux fixaient le plafond, sa respiration était calme mais son regard était vitreux. Je crois qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de mon allée et venue, je ne pense pas non plus qu'il avait réellement entendu mon appelle à Alice.

En chien de fusil, tournée vers la télé je regardais les images sur l'écran. Je sentais mes forces me quitter, j'avais froid, je m'en fichais. Mon corps me faisait souffrir, je m'en moquais. Ma tête était affreusement douloureuse, tant pis. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux asséchés de la télé. Mort... Edward est mort... Pas de corps... plus d'Edward... plus rien... mort... mort... mort...

Je n'arrivais même plus à pleurer. J'étais sous le choc, traumatisée, vide de tout. Complètement enfermée dans ma bulle, dans mon monde, dans ma douleur, je ne sentis pas Daniel se lever à son tour. Pourquoi ? J'entendis qu'il me parlait, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il disait. Je me bornais à regarder la télé. Quelques instants plus tard je sentis que l'on me prit dans les bras. Trop faible et trop petit pour que ce soit Daniel.

 **\- Alice ?**

 **\- Oui, ma chérie, c'est moi.**

Elle s'était allongée contre moi, son corps épousant le mien, m'entourant, me protégeant.

 **\- Je vais éteindre la télé...**

 **\- Non... laisse.**

Je serrai contre moi la télécommande. J'avais le secret espoir de voir un miracle se produire... voir à la télé quelqu'un dans l'eau demander de l'aide, être repêché vivant. Bien sûr ça serait Edward. Je me rendis compte de l'horreur de ma pensée. Alex aussi était mort et pourtant je ne pensais qu'à Edward. Alex était mon meilleur ami, il était tout aussi important que mon mari dans ma vie. Comment avais-je pu perdre deux des hommes les plus importants de mon existence en même temps. C'était d'une horreur absolue !

- **Alors c'est ça la vie ?**

Alice ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de me serrer contre elle. Faiblement je poursuivis.

 **\- J'ai perdu Jacob. J'ai vécu l'horreur. Je me suis relevée. J'ai cru en la vie.**

Même parler me faisait souffrir, j'avais la gorge sèche.

 **\- Je me suis relevée. Je suis tombée follement amoureuse... j'étais terriblement heureuse. Tout était parfait, même s'il y avait des moments moins faciles.**

\- **Bella...**

 **\- Qu'ai-je fai** **t** **pour mériter ça ? Aim** **er** **quelqu'un plus que tout, avoir une vie parfaite, une famille... des amis... et puis plus rien. Est-ce ça la vie ? A t-on un quota de bonheur ? L'ai-je dépassé ? Pourquoi dois-je inévitablement souffrir ? Est-ce ça ma vie ? Tout me donner pour tout m'enlever ?**

 **\- Je suis si désolée, Bella.**

 **\- Il était toute ma vie. Absolument tout. Je ne survivrai pas.**

 **\- Pense à Mila.**

 **\- Je suis incapable de lui parler. Je n'y arriverai pas. Je vais détruire sa vie.**

 **\- Nous serons là. Nous serons avec toi, Mila et Daniel.**

 **\- J'ai perdu trois hommes que j'aimais. Edward, Alex et Jacob... je ne m'en remettrai jamais. C'est beaucoup trop. Je ne peux pas survivre à leur perte. Pas à celle d'Edward.**

 **\- Chut... chut...**

Je pleurais de nouveau. Même avec tout l'amour que j'avais pour ma fille, je ne serai jamais assez forte sans Edward. Je me devais d'essayer, mais je savais que je n'y arriverais pas. À l'époque de Jacob, je m'étais relevée grâce à Edward, à son amour. J'aimais Edward tellement plus que mon premier mari... jamais je ne supporterais son absence. Jamais je ne pourrais aimer de nouveau. Rien ni personne ne pourrait me sauver. Absolument personne, même pas Mila... ma pauvre enfant... mon bébé ne méritait pas ça. La culpabilité me fit encore plus pleurer.

Je ne sais par quel miracle, je réussis à m'endormir. Je ne rêvais que d'Edward, son visage, sa voix, son odeur. Il était quatre heure trente quand je repris conscience. Je n'avais dormis qu'un peu plus d'une heure. Dans la pièce, se trouvait Daniel, la télé était éteinte.

 **\- Daniel ?**

Ma voix était brisée, ma gorge douloureuse, la bouche pâteuse. Mon corps était affreusement douloureux. Daniel se tourna vers moi, il était assis sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre. Il se leva et m'apporta un verre d'eau et deux comprimés.

 **\- Du doliprane.**

 **\- Merci.**

Je pris les cachets et bus l'eau en grimaçant. Assoiffée, je terminai mon verre avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix un peu plus claire.

 **\- C'était un mauvais rêve ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Je les aimais.**

 **\- Je sais. Moi aussi. C'est... surréaliste.**

 **\- Je n'aurai pas la force...**

Il ne répondit pas. Lui non plus ne l'aurait pas. Je ne pouvais pas le consoler, il ne pouvait pas non plus le faire pour moi.

- **Alice ?**

 **\- En bas. Jasper** **a** **contacté la compagnie et attend des infos.**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- La confirmation. Les noms tombent au compte goûte visiblement.**

 **\- Alors il y a un espoir ?**

 **\- Non... j'ai encore vérifié. Le numéro de vol, la compagnie, l'heure... c'était eux. Mais nous attendons l'appelle qui dira... enfin qui confirmera réellement ce que nous savons déjà.**

 **\- La presse ?**

 **\- Ils n'ont rien encore. Mon agent... je l'ai appelé. Il va gérer ça pour moi, pour nous deux.**

 **\- Je dois prévenir la famille d'Edward.**

Mon ventre se tordait à cette pensée.

 **\- Et moi celle d'Alex.**

 **\- Et Mila... Comment je vais lui dire ça... Mon Dieu...**

 **\- Cet enculé peut rien pour nous, Bella ! Rien !**

Il avait craché sa dernière phrase. Il avait raison. Je n'avais jamais cru en Dieu, là c'était définitif.

- **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?**

 **\- Je propose qu'on attende l'appel de la compagnie. La confirmation officielle.**

 **\- On nie l'évidence.**

 **\- On se donne du temps. Du temps pour réfléchir à ce qu'on va dire et faire.**

J'essuyai mes joues et il prit ma main.

 **\- Je vais avoir besoin de toi, Bella. Et tu auras besoin de moi. Et y a Mila. Je ne vous laisser** **ai** **pas.**

Je hochai la tête, le menton tremblant et surtout incapable de lui retourner sa parole. Je voulais plus que tout rejoindre Edward.

 **\- Je vais remettre la télé.**

Il lâcha ma main en acquiesçant.

 **\- Tu veux que je reste ?**

 **\- J'aimerais être un peu seule. Ne le prends pas mal.**

 **\- Je comprends. Ne fai** **s** **pas de bêtise. Je serai en bas.**

Il embrassa mon front et sortit de la chambre. Je rallumai la télé. Les images n'avaient toujours pas changé. Les informations non plus. Toujours autant de victimes, toujours aucun survivant et toujours aucune idée de pourquoi l'avion s'était crashé.

En voyant les débris de l'appareil flotter à la surface de l'eau, je me posais alors la question de savoir s'ils avaient souffert. S'étaient-ils rendus compte de ce qui arrivait ? Dormaient-ils ? Edward avait-il pensé à moi et à Mila ? Et Alex à Daniel ? Ont-il eu peur ? J'espérais que cela avait été rapide pour eux. Je voudrais qu'ils ne se soient rendus compte de rien.

Reniflant sans grace, je cherchai mon téléphone autour de moi. Il n'y avait absolument rien, ni appel, ni message, ni mail... le calme avant la tempête ? Je déverrouillai mon écran, Edward me souriant. Ma gorge se noua. Sans trop savoir ce que je faisais, j'appelai mon mari. Je tombai sur son répondeur avec un sec « Cullen » en guise d'annonce.

 **\- Edward... c'est moi.**

Je me sentais stupide de parler au répondeur d'un... mort. Mais j'en avais besoin.

 **\- Pourquoi tu m'as fai** **t** **ça ? Et Alex ?! Pourquoi vous nous av** **ez** **laiss** **és** **hein ? Mila, Daniel et moi... je suis dévastée. Si tu savais comme j'ai mal. Tu m'as abandonnée ! Je suis toute seule ! Je n'y arriverai pas ! Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ! C'est impossible ! Merde, Edward ! Tu n'avais pas le droit ! Comme je regrette que tu n'es pas loupé ton avion... dire que je t'ai demandé de l'avoir coûte que coûte ! Comment je vais faire ? Comment je vais avancer ? Et Mila ? Et l'entreprise ? Ta famille ! Je ne me sens pas la force de survivre à ça ! Je ne me sens pas capable d'affronter les années qu'il est** **c** **ensé me rester !**

Je pris une profonde inspiration et essayai tant bien que mal de contrôler ma voix tremblante et ma gorge nouée de sanglots.

 **\- Pourquoi on t'a enlev** **é** **à moi** **?** **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fai** **t** **de mal ? Tu me rendais si heureuse** **...** **j** **e t'aimais si fort** **...** **Depuis ce jour o** **ù** **je t'ai embrassé la première fois, ce jour o** **ù** **j'ai lâché prise... je savais que c'était toi ! Il n'y aura personne d'autre, mon chéri. Je ne pourrai plus jamais aimer. C'est toi l'amour de ma vie, c'était toi ma vie, Edward. Si tu savais comme je souffre en ce moment. Je suis désespér** **ée** **! Comment je vais parler à Mila ? Notre vie ne sera plus jamais la même** **.** **Je ne sais même pas si je serai capable de continuer à être une bonne mère. Je sais que nous nous étions promis d'y arriver pour elle. C'est pour ça que je vais essayer, mais je ne suis pas sûre.**

Je reniflai et poursuivis.

 **\- Ils disent, à la télé, que nous n'auron** **s** **même pas le corps de nos proches... je ne te reverrai jamais... c'est con... tu as toujours détesté l'eau, tu avais le mal de mer... et te voilà emprisonner dans l'eau... la vie est merdique ! Dis à Dieu que c'est un enfoiré de première !**

Je ricanai bêtement. Un bip me fit comprendre que mon message allait prendre fin. Je raccrochai pour appeler de nouveau. Je n'avais pas fini.

 **\- C'est encore moi... je... je délire sûrement. Tu n'auras jamais ce message. Mais j'ai besoin de le faire, de te dire que... Personne ne m'aimera comme tu m'as aimée et je n'aimerai personne comme je t'aime. Tu as été tout pour moi. Un patron, un ami, un amant, mon mari, le père de ma fille... ma vie ne sera plus jamais heureuse. Dis à Alex que je lui en veux, tout comme je t'en veux. Daniel est aussi dévasté que moi. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de nous quitter. Tu avais promis de ne jamais me laisser, de ne jamais me rendre malheureuse ! Pourquoi le faire si violemment ?! Je sais qu'au fond tu n'y es pour rien. J'imagine que tu n'aurais pas voulu ça. Tu n'as rien demandé. Excuse** **-** **moi. Ça va faire trois heures que je sais que ton avion** **s** **'est cra** **s** **hé et tu me manques déjà comme si ça faisait vingt ans.**

Je soupirai en secouant la tête.

 **\- Je t'aime, Edward. Je t'aime désespérément. Attends** **-** **moi... veille sur Mila, sur moi autant de temps que je tiendrai. Tu crois qu'on se reverra ? J'aimerais tant te serrer de nouveau dans mes bras, te crier mon amour, te toucher, nicher ma tête dans ton cou, sentir ton odeur. Comme c'est douloureux... donne** **-** **moi la force de survivre... Oh** **,** **Edward... mon amour...**

Je n'y arrivais plus. Le téléphone toujours collé à l'oreille, je pleurais, refusant de perdre ce qui ressemblait à un ultime lien entre nous. Je me rallongeai sur le lit, m'abandonnant une nouvelle fois aux larmes et à la souffrance.

C'est une nouvelle fois Alice qui vint à mon secours, encore une fois elle se colla à moi, me berçant mais se dispensant de me dire des paroles réconfortantes. Elle savait que ça ne servirait à rien. Je la remercierai plus tard de ne pas m'avoir chuchoté des « ça va aller » parce que non, ça n'ira plus jamais. Je sentis cependant qu'elle me prit le téléphone des mains, délicatement. Elle l'éloigna de moi, éteignit une nouvelle fois la télé et caressa mes cheveux. Je n'en pouvais plus de pleurer. Même ça, ça devenait trop douloureux.

Cinq heure... toujours aucune amélioration. Alice était toujours contre moi. Je ne sais pas si elle dormait, je ne sais pas si j'avais dormi. Je ne savais plus rien. Mila allait se réveiller dans une heure ou deux. Elle savait très bien que c'était aujourd'hui que nous devions aller chercher son père. Elle allait être folle de joie et d'excitation à son réveil... jusqu'à ce que je lui dise la vérité. Comment parler de ça avec elle ? Soupirant, je me dégageai doucement d'Alice pour m'allonger sur le dos. Elle me regarda avec affection, elle tenta même un sourire.

 **\- Merci** **,** **Alice. Même si j'ai interrompu ton sommeil.**

 **\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu veux quelque chose ? De l'eau ? Manger un truc ?**

 **\- Non merci. Ça va. Jasper** **a** **eu des nouvelles** **?**

 **\- Non. Enfin, leur nom était bien sur la liste des passagers.**

 **\- Donc ils étaient dedans.**

 **\- Ils doivent confirmer qu'ils ont bien embarqué.**

 **\- Edward m'aurait averti s'il avait loupé l'avion.**

 **\- La compagnie doit nous rappeler mais... je suis terriblement désolée, Bella. C'est tellement surréaliste.**

 **\- Hum...**

Je joignis mes mains sur mon ventre et fixai le plafond.

 **-** **Je ne sais pas comment l'annoncer à Mila. Ou même à sa famille. Esmée se remet à peine de son cancer, Laurel va être dans tou** **s** **ses états...**

 **\- Nous seron** **s** **là. Je pourrai dire à Mila que l'avion** **a** **du retard et un peu plus tard dans la matinée, quand tu seras prête, tu lui parleras.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas sûre d'être prête un jour.**

 **\- Mila doit le savoir... et c'est important que ce soit toi qui lui dise.**

 **\- Je sais. Je n** **e l'** **ai pas encore di** **t** **à voix haute... je le sais mais je ne peux pas le dire.**

 **\- Mila aura besoin de toi et tu auras besoin d'elle. Vous vous soutiendrez. Et moi je ne te laisserai pas non plus. Jasper et moi allons vous coller, nous occuper de toi, Mila et de Dan.**

 **\- Tu as une vie, un mari et des enfants. Profite d'eux. Ne perds pas ton temps pour une cause perdue.**

 **\- Ne dis pas de bêtise, Bella. Tu es ma famille, Mila et Daniel aussi. Je ne vous abandonnerai pas.**

Je ne répondis rien, fixant toujours le plafond.

 **\- Il voulait un autre bébé... au début j'ai refusé catégoriquement. Avec Mila, sa naissance, ses problèmes de santé... je ne voulais pas revivre ça. Mais Edward insistait. Au point que je lui ai hurlé d'arrêter de me mettre la pression.**

 **\- Quand il veu** **t** **...**

 **\- Voulait.**

Elle soupira mais reprit.

 **\- Oui, quand il voulait quelque chose, il savait insister lourdement.**

 **\- Capricieux, colérique et borné. Je vais lui mettre en épitaphe.**

 **\- Bella...**

Soyons réaliste ! Arrêtons de nous voiler la face. Il n'y avait plus que ça à faire, penser à l'enterrement.

 **\- Je vais enterrer un cercueil vide...**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Ils disent qu'il ne pourront certainement pas repêcher tous les corps.**

 **\- Oh.**

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'il dirait ? « payer une fortune pour rien n'y mettre dedans ! Ça fait chier putain ! »**

 **\- Non... il rajouterait un « bordel de merde » quelque part dans cette phrase.**

 **\- Et un « Ils se foutent de notre gueule** **c** **es enculés »**

Je réussis à sourire, je pouvais entendre Edward dire ces paroles. Ça lui ressemblait tellement. Et j'aurais râlé, il aurait mis un billet dans le pot à gros mots et Mila aurait été folle de joie à l'idée d'avoir presque assez pour un nouveau jouet. Ce petit moment s'évapora rapidement, mon sourire s'effaça.

- **Jamais plus je l'entendrai jurer... Jamais plus je râlerai après lui... je ne pourrai plus me plaindre de ses commentaires devant la télé.**

 **\- Tu détestais ça.**

 **\- Oui, mais ça me manquera. Je l'aime pour tous ses petits défauts.**

 **\- Je sais...**

Je tournai les yeux vers mon amie.

- **Je ne ferai plus jamais l'amour.**

 **\- Oh ne dis pas ça !**

 **\- Bien sûr que si. Il n'y aura plus jamais personne.**

Elle ne dit rien. Je soupirai. J'étais fatiguée, épuisée, moralement et physiquement.

 **\- Je suis à bout.**

 **\- Tu as besoin de dormir un peu. Tu veux un somnifère ?**

 **\- Non, sinon je ne vais pas me réveiller avant midi.**

 **\- Tu es sûre ?**

 **\- Oui, je veux qu'on me réveille à la moindre chose.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- Tu veux que je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ?**

 **\- S'il te plaît oui.**

 **\- Ok. Viens** **-** **là...**

Elle me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et me berça doucement. Je me laissai aller contre elle, j'étais vraiment trop fatiguée pour lutter une minute de plus contre la fatigue.

Il était six heure trente quand j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux. J'étais seule, enfin non, Brad Pitt était là, contre moi. Je le caressai, il ronronna mais ne bougea pas. Je le pris sur moi, fermai les yeux et l'écoutai ronronner. Ça m'apaisait.

 **\- Encore une fois, tu es le seul à ne pas m'abandonner.**

Je restais allongée encore un moment, je vérifiai mon téléphone, toujours aucun message, ni appel. Peut-être que Jasper avait plus d'informations. Je me levai prudemment, ma tête tourna un peu, il fallait que je mange absolument quelque chose. J'avais tellement pleuré que je me sentais déshydratée. Encore un peu hagarde je sortis de la chambre pour la première fois depuis le début de ce cauchemar. J'étais suivie de Brad Pitt. Il savait que je n'allais pas bien, il ne me suivait jamais comme ça d'habitude, il ne venait que pour des caresses ou pour manger.

Dans le salon, Alice était devant les informations, Jasper était assis au bord d'un fauteuil, les coudes sur les genoux, ses yeux rouges fixant son téléphone et sa jambe tressautant nerveusement. Daniel était allongée sur le canapé. Il était pâle, ses yeux étaient si vides, injectés de sang à force de pleurer.. à cause de la fatigue. Il fixait le plafond et parfois une grimace de douleur passait sur son visage. C'est Jasper qui me vit en premier. Il se leva et sans un mot il vint me prendre dans ses bras. Je lui rendis faiblement son étreinte. Je n'avais plus de force.

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Je sais, Jazz. Merci...**

Il s'écarta, me tenant par les épaules. Alice arriva à ses côtés, je parlai.

 **\- Je dois manger et boire quelque chose. Mila ne va pas tarder...**

 **\- Je vais te préparer quelque chose.**

Je lançai un regard vers Daniel. Alice chuchota en secouant la tête.

 **\- Il est comme ça depuis des heures.**

 **\- Prépare quelque chose pour lui aussi.**

Elle hocha la tête et entraîna Jasper à sa suite. J'allai voir Daniel, je m'agenouillai à côté de lui et délicatement je tournai sa tête vers moi. Il me regardait sans me voir.

 **\- Alex...**

 **\- Non mon grand... c'est Bella.**

 **\- Je veux Alex.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Il ferma les yeux, des larmes glissèrent sur ses joues. D'une main il frotta son visage avant de me regarder vraiment cette fois.

- **Excuse** **-** **moi.**

Je caressai sa joue et me penchai vers lui. Du bout des lèvres j'embrassai les siennes. J'étais là pour lui, c'était mon message et il le comprit. Il me sourit et m'invita à m'allonger sur lui. J'allai me blottir contre son corps en attendant le retour d'Alice et Jasper. Quand ses derniers arrivèrent avec un plateau repas, je grignotai deux, trois tartines, bus un café et du jus d'orange. Daniel en fit autant. En silence devant la télé. Sept heure. Je soupirai.

 **\- Mila va bientôt se lever. O** **ù** **sont Marshall et Adèle ?**

 **\- Dans une des chambres du bas. Ils dorment mais ils vont bientôt se lever aussi.**

 **\- Une partie du monde va se lever avec cette nouvelle... ça va être horrible.**

Tous hochèrent la tête. Je me levai.

 **\- Je vais aller prendre une douche et me changer. Éteignez la télé. Si ma fille se lève pendant ma douche, elle ne doit pas voir ça.**

Alice exécuta ma demande.

 **\- Merci... à tout de suite.**

Daniel se leva à son tour.

 **\- Je vais me changer aussi, mon sac est en haut.**

Je hochai la tête et nous montâmes de nouveau dans ma chambre. Je m'éclipsai dans la salle de bain. Étrangement calme, je me déshabillai en fixant mon reflet dans le miroir. J'étais affreuse. Blanche, des cernes jusqu'au menton, les yeux rouges... Mila ne devait pas me voir comme ça. Rassemblant mon courage j'entrai dans la douche et laissai l'eau couler sur moi. Dans un premier temps cela me détendit. Je fermai les yeux et laissai l'eau agir sur ma peau. Mon corps était si douloureux.

Gardant les yeux fermés, je tendis la main pour prendre mon gel douche. J'ouvris celui d'Edward. Son parfum remplit alors la cabine, faisant naître de nouveaux sanglots dans ma gorge, provoquant une nouvelle crampe dans mon ventre. Soudainement folle de rage je me dépêchai de me laver dans l'idée de vite descendre et d'aller frapper Ramsey... le sac de frappe d'Edward. C'était le seul moyen que je connaissais pour m'aider à évacuer un temps soit peu ma colère.

De retour dans ma chambre, je trouvai Daniel assis sur mon lit. Il me regarda avec surprise, sa première réelle expression depuis le début de cette horrible nuit. J'allais sortir quand j'entendis des pas dans le couloir. Je me figeai. La colère était déjà passée, la peur, l'angoisse et la tristesse avaient repris le dessus.

 **\- Elle est où maman ?**

 **\- Elle arrive, elle se douche, ma chérie.**

 **\- Pourquoi t'es là ?**

C'était Mila et Alice. Je ne pouvais pas sortir et je priais Alice de ne pas laisser Mila s'approcher de ma porte et entrer dans la chambre.

 **\- Pour aider maman. Viens avec moi en bras, maman arrive. J'ai fait des tartines au Nutella, mais vite, tonton Jazz va tout manger, tu le connais !**

 **\- Ah non hein ! J'en veux !**

Je bénissais mon amie. Mila était aussi gourmande que son père, l'amadouer avec de la nourriture était très facile. Je me tournai vers Dan.

 **\- Je ne peux pas y aller...**

 **\- Prends ton temps. Je ne peux pas non plus.**

 **\- Et si elle ne comprenait pas ?**

 **\- Elle mettra du temps. Mais elle est intelligente.**

 **\- Je dois lui dire quoi ? Que son papa et son tonton sont au ciel ? Je ne crois pas à tout ça !**

 **\- Moi non plus. Mais elle aura besoin d'une image. On** **ne** **peut pas lui dire qu'ils sont juste... morts. Quelque part, attachés à leur fauteuil, en plein milieu de l'océan !**

Je frissonnai et allai m'asseoir à côté de lui.

 **\- Tu avais l'air déterminé.**

 **\- Je voulais all** **er** **frapper Ramsay.**

 **\- Bonne idée. Nous aurions d** **û** **y aller plus tôt.**

 **\- Je n'y avais pas pensé.**

 **\- Je n'arrive plus vraiment à faire ça.**

Je soupirai, attrapant sa main dans la mienne.

 **\- J'ai laissé des messages sur son répondeur. C'était idiot.**

 **\- Alors je suis un idiot aussi. Je l'ai fai** **t** **également** **. J'ai regardé toutes nos photos ensemble... vu toutes les vidéos... je voulais entendre sa voix.**

 **\- J'ai ouvert son gel douche.**

Il embrassa ma tempe.

\- **Je vais arrêter...**

 **\- Arrêter quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne pense plus pouvoir être acteur... partir, jouer un rôle, voyager, l'avion... sourire, paraître heureux. Je ne pourrai pas faire semblant.**

 **\- Tu devrais y réfléchir. Tu aimes ça...**

 **\- J'aim** **e** **Alex. Il est mort. Je n'ai plus de vie. C'était lui, seulement lui... et je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi et de Mila.**

 **\- Nous nous en sortirons.**

 **\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai besoin d'être avec vous. C'est... un devoir, une nécessité.**

 **\- Tu pourras venir ici... avec tes affaires je veux dire.**

 **\- Merci. Et toi ?**

Je haussai les épaules. Je n'en savais rien.

\- **Je ne serai plus jamais heureuse. Si je n'ai pas encore sauté par la fenêtre, c'est à cause de Mila. Elle est là, je dois essayer de vivre pour elle. Je l'aime énormément, c'est ma fille. Et avec Edward, nous nous étions promis que s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'autre... celui qui restait, devait rester pour Mila. Je vais honor** **er** **ma promesse... surtout que c'était mon idée.**

 **\- Si je n'ai pas sauté, c'est parce que tu es là avec Mila.**

Je serrai ma prise autour de lui.

 **\- Et le reste ? L'entreprise ?**

 **\- Edward était le pilier, notre force... je n'y arriverai pas seule. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire. Je n'y ai pas réfléchi en réalité. J'imagine qu'il va falloir que j'en discute avec Jasper et peut** **-** **être même Emmett, il me conseillera, m'aidera même.**

 **\- Alex adorait vraiment son boulot.**

 **\- Il était parfait.**

 **\- Oui...**

Nous gardâmes le silence un moment, puis il reprit faiblement.

 **\- Tu crois qu'on en guérira totalement ?**

 **\- Non. Jamais.**

 **\- Peux-tu me promettre quelque chose ?**

 **\- Oui. Quoi ?**

 **\- Quand j'appellerai sa famille... tu pourras me tenir la main** **?**

 **\- Bien sûr. Tu tiendras la mienne ?**

 **\- Évidemment.**

 **\- Mila d'abord.**

 **\- Millie d'abord oui. Prête ?**

 **\- Non. Pas du tout. Je ne voudrais jamais sortir d'ici.**

 **\- Encore cinq minutes alors.**

Je hochai la tête. Sachant pertinemment que je ne faisais que repousser l'inévitable. Déjà les larmes glissaient sur mes joues, ma vue se troubla. Daniel passa ses bras autour de moi. Je me blottis contre lui. Nous sursautâmes tous les deux quand mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Il était quelque part dans le lit. Je ne bougeais pas, Daniel non plus. Nous savions ce qui se passerait quand je décrocherai. Après un regard, je me mis à chercher mon téléphone, Daniel lui se leva pour faire les cents pas, au bord de la crise de nerfs. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, je trouvai tant bien que mal l'appareil qui allait changer... détruire définitivement ma vie. Comme je voyais flou, je me repris à trois fois pour réussir à décrocher et parler à la personne qui allait marquer le tournant d'un nouveau chapitre de ma vie... ma vie de veuve.

* * *

 **Fin...**

 **Pour le moment.**

 **Très bonne soirée à toute.**

 **Bises. Lexi.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bonsoir**

 **Vous allez bien ?**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre.**

 **MEA CULPA... j'ai pas mentionné qu'il fallait des mouchoirs pour le chapitre précédent... j'ai lu beaucoup "d'accident de mascara" Pardon =)**

 **Merci pour TOUTES vos reviews. 33**

 **Merci pour tout !**

 **Merci à mon mon mon correcteur ;)**

 **Il me reste qu'a vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **\- Allô ?**

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure, j'étais brisée et n'avais plus de force. Les yeux clos, j'attendais la sentence, comme une condamnée à mort attendant que le bourreau l'exécute.

 **\- Bébé ?**

Je rouvris les yeux sous le choc. Je devais halluciner. Daniel, surpris par ma réaction m'observa en train de regarder mon téléphone. J'avais le souffle coupé, mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je ne savais pas si j'étais folle ou si je rêvais. Clignant des yeux, je fixais l'écran. « Edward » était affiché comme appelant. Prudemment je rapportai mon téléphone à l'oreille. Je recommençai.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Chérie, c'est moi** **,** **Edward. Ne raccroche pas, bébé. Je sais... je sais pour l'avion, je sais ce que tu as cru. Tu n'es pas folle, tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien moi ! Je suis là, je suis vivant, je vais bien, mon amour. Je suis avec toi.**

 **\- Bella qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

Je regardai Daniel qui s'était rapproché de moi. Je tremblais, je respirais beaucoup trop vite, ma tête me faisait mal.

\- **Je... ne comprends pas.**

Je ne sais pas à qui je parlais, Daniel ? Ou la personne au téléphone. C'est elle qui me répondit.

 **\- Isabella, je suis là. Je ne t'ai pas quittée ! Alex non plus, rassure Daniel ! Alex a essayé de l'appeler mais il ne répond pas.**

Je levais de nouveau les yeux vers Daniel.

 **\- Ton téléphone Dan... ?**

 **\- Il est en bas. Bordel il** **s** **e passe quoi ?**

 **\- Je... ne comprends pas.**

La voix d'Edward me parla.

 **\- Chérie, donne le téléphone à Daniel, Alex va lui parler. Je te reprends après, bébé. Mais je suis vivant. Je n'étais pas dans l'avion.**

Daniel me fixait toujours, il semblait en colère. Simplement je lui tendis mon téléphone. Il prit la parole sèchement.

 **\- Allô** **.**

L'instant d'après, mon ami s'écroula à genoux sur le sol, les yeux fermés et de nouvelles larmes roulant sur ses joues. Voilà, je m'étais trompée, je n'avais pas entendu Edward. Daniel venait d'avoir la confirmation de leur mort. Quand Daniel rouvrit les yeux, ce n'est pourtant pas de la tristesse que je vis dans son regard, mais du soulagement et pour la première fois depuis cette nuit, ses yeux se remirent à briller.

 **\- Putain je t'ai cru mort, Alex ! Mort bordel !**

 **-...**

 **\- Je t'aime tellement ! Je vais chercher mon portable en bas... et je veux que tu m'expliques absolument tout !**

 **-...**

 **\- Oui... je le lui redonne. Oh, mon amour... si tu savais ! À tout de suite.**

Daniel me regarda. Je ne comprenais rien, c'était absolument surréaliste.

 **\- Bella, tiens... Edward va te parler.**

 **\- L'avion...**

 **\- Ils n'étaient pas dedans.**

 **\- Mais si... on a vérifié, tu m'as di** **t** **qu'ils étaient dedans.**

 **\- Nous le pensions tous. Edward va t'expliquer, mais ils sont là. Ils vont bien, ils sont avec nous. Écoute le... parle avec lui. C'est fini, ma chérie. C'était qu'un cauchemar, c'est terminé !**

Il m'embrassa sur le front et me rendit mon téléphone avant de disparaître de la chambre. Lentement je rapprochai l'appareil de mon oreille.

 **\- Allô ?**

 **\- Si tu me sor** **s** **« Je ne comprends pas » je pète un câble ! Je voudrais entendre d'autres mots.**

 **\- Edward... C'est toi ?**

 **\- Oui, Edward Anthony Cullen, né à Seattle, j'ai un frère, une sœur. J'ai monté mon entreprise dans le sport, avant j'étais dans l'architecture, rien à voir. Je joue du piano, je parle pendant les films, je jure souvent... j'ai perdu une fortune à ce petit jeu au grand plaisir de ma fille ! Notre fille ! Oui je suis marié à toi ! Isabella Marie Swan... ma merveilleuse épouse. Née en Floride, à cause d'une merde nous nous sommes rencontré** **s** **, tu étais mon assistante et j'ai commencé à t'aimer comme un fou ! Depuis mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. Nous avons une adorable fille, Mila, mon petit ange, notre petite souris. Il y a Brad Pitt aussi ! Ce crétin de chat gay !**

J'étouffai un ricanement.

 **\- Ne dis pas ça.**

 **\- Je sais que ça te fait sourire. Tu souris toujours.**

 **\- Edward... mon Edward...**

 **\- Oui, bébé. Ton Edward ! Je suis là, je vais bien ! Je ne suis pas mort.**

 **\- Comment... ?**

 **\- Euh... tu vas rire...**

 **\- J'en doute** **.**

J'avais été sèche, ce qui du le surprendre. Mais je ne rirai pas de la situation. J'avais encore du mal à le croire en vie. Je devais rêver que tout s'arrangeait.

\- **Quand nous sommes sortis de l'hôtel, Alex était au téléphone avec Daniel. Du coup j'ai di** **t** **au chauffeur o** **ù** **nous allions.**

 **\- Heathrow.**

 **\- Théoriquement oui. C'était notre destination, notre avion. Mais je me suis trompé. J'ai indiqué l'aéroport de Gatwick. Puis tu as appelé, Alex** **a** **continué d'être occupé avec Dan...**

 **\- Le message ?**

 **\- Nous allions louper notre vol.** **J** **e t'ai di** **t** **que** **nous étions** **à l'aéroport avant même d'être descendus de la voiture, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps. Nous nous sommes rendus compte de notre connerie quand nous n'avons pas trouvé notre vol sur les panneaux d'affichages. J'étais furieux. Il ét** **ait** **impossible d'avoir le bon vol maintenant. J'ai gueulé sur Alex** **...** **le pauvre... il a été se renseigner pour une solution. Nous pouvions partir pour les États-Unis dans les dix minutes.**

 **\- Où êtes-vous ?**

 **\- Miami.**

 **\- En Floride ?**

 **\- Ouais. Je n'avais pas le temps de t'appeler. Et puis comme nous devions arriv** **er** **une demi** **-** **heure avant notre vol pour New** **-** **York, je me suis di** **t** **que j'aurais le temps de te prévenir de tout ça.**

 **\- Tu t'es trompé d'aéroport ?**

 **\- Oui. Nous étions arrivés par celui** **-ci** **... enfin je sais pas, je me suis trompé oui...**

 **\- Idiot ! Pendant cinq heures je t'ai cru mort, Edward ! J'allais aller parler à Mila ! Alice et Jasper sont venus ! Nous étions des épaves Daniel et moi ! Putain mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu aurais d** **û** **me prévenir !**

 **\- Et perdre la chance de rentrer** **?** **Une fois à Miami j'en avai** **s** **pour deux heures de vol, ça n'aurai** **t** **été qu'un léger contretemps. Bébé comment, j'aurais pu me douter que cet avion all** **ait** **se crasher** **?** **Si j'avais su, oui je t'aurais prévenue. Mais je n'avais pas le temps,** **c** **hérie. Je voulais rentrer coûte que coûte. De plus, j'étais en colère. Mon amour, je regrette... je sais que ça a d** **û** **être horrible pour toi. J'ai eu tes messages. C'est ça qui m'a alerté. Et puis Alex** **a** **eu les mêmes de la part de Daniel. C'est après qu'on a eu la nouvelle.**

 **\- Tu es vivant** **?!**

 **\- Je suis vivant. J'aurais d** **û** **être dans cet avion, mais je me suis trompé, Isabella.**

Je pleurais. Il était en vie. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer le soulagement que je ressentais là maintenant. C'était incroyable, mon existence reprit tout son sens, le chagrin disparu, mon homme, mon amour était là... la vie avait de nouveau un sens.

 **\- Ne pleure pas, chérie...**

 **\- Je pleure de joie ! Quand rentres-tu ?**

 **\- Nous sommes bloqués, on ne peut pas quitter l'** **E** **tat pour le moment. Ils doivent vérifier que nous sommes bien nous... c'est administrati** **f** **.**

 **\- Tu peux aller chez mes parents ?**

 **\- Oui. J'imagine que oui.** **P** **ourquoi ?**

Je réfléchis deux secondes, l'excitation prenant possession de tout mon être.

 **\- Va chez eux. Je t'y rejoin** **s** **. Dan et moi prenons la voiture avec Mila aussi, bien sûr. On va rouler toute la journée et ce soir nous serons ensemble !**

 **\- Bella non, tu dois être épuisée, Dan aussi. Reste** **z** **en sécurité à la maison. Je pense que tou** **t** **ça, va vite se régler.**

 **\- Tai** **s-** **toi ! Tu n'en sais rien ! Va chez mes parents, loue une voiture, fai** **s** **ce qu'il faut. Tiens-moi au courant de tout, absolument tout ! Tu m'entends ?! J'arrive ! Je te rejoin** **s** **! Juste le temps de préparer des affaires et Mila, mettre au courant Daniel et nous arrivons.**

 **\- Mais Bella...**

 **\- Non ! Je t'** **ai** **cru mort ! Je t'ai pleuré, j'ai pensé à d'horribles choses ! J'ai mal partout ! Mais tu es vivant ! Tu es là ! Pas même toi et ton caractère dominant ne m'empêcheront de te rejoindre ! Edward Cullen pour une fois, laisse** **-** **moi décider ! J'en ai besoin, je dois être avec toi. C'était trop douloureux ! Les cinq pires heures de ma vie !**

 **\- Ok ok. Mais promets** **-** **moi d'être prudente, ok ? Toi aussi tiens-moi au courant toutes les demi** **-** **heures. Je crève d'envie de te voir.**

 **\- Moi aussi, chéri... Edward je t'aime et tu m'énerves !**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Même quand tu te trompes, tu réussis à le faire au bon moment !**

Il rit, je souris. C'était si bon.

- **Va te préparer, bébé. Embrasse Mila, je lui parlerai plus tard.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je n'avais pas envie de raccrocher, comme si en le faisant j'allais me réveiller. Je devais m'en assurer.

 **\- Edward, je ne rêve pas ? Tu es bien vivant !**

 **\- Oui... j'irai dire à Dieu que c'est un enfoiré de première une autre fois !**

Je souris et hochai la tête. Je ne voulais pas le quitter, mais je devais me dépêcher, plus vite je partirais plus vite je le retrouverais.

 **\- Par** **s,** **Bella. Soi** **s** **prudente surtout ! Je t'aime, bébé.**

 **\- Je t'aime, Edward. Je t'aime follement !**

 **\- Moi aussi, mon amour.**

Je souris bêtement puis à contrecœur, je raccrochai. Je me levai, puis me rassis en fixant mon téléphone. J'allai dans mon journal d'appel. « Edward » était le premier de la liste. Je n'avais pas rêvé... quoi que. Toujours un peu tremblante, je le rappelai en Face Time. Il décrocha immédiatement. Je poussai un cri en le voyant, plaquant ma main sur ma bouche. Il était là, devant moi, malgré l'écran. Il souriait, il avait l'air bien, et toujours aussi beau.

 **\- Bébé ?**

 **\- Désolée, je devais m'en assurer... Tu as l'air d'aller bien.**

 **\- Je vais bien. Je n'ai rien, j'ai passé un bon vol, j'ai mangé, j'ai dormi... toi par contre...**

 **\- Je suis affreuse je sais. Je n'ai pas dormi, j'ai mangé juste assez pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes... j'ai passé cinq heures à te pleurer.**

 **\- Tu es sûre de vouloir prendre le volant ?**

Je lui lançai un regard noir et il se mit à rire.

 **\- Ok, ok j'ai rien di** **t** **. Je capitule.**

- **Je préfère ça. Alex est là ?**

 **\- Ouais. Alex ?**

Il tourna son téléphone vers mon meilleur ami, ce dernier sourit et me fait un signe de la main.

 **\- Salut, Bella ! Ça va ?**

 **\- Abruti ! Non ça ne va pas ! Enfin ça va mieux qu'il y a dix minutes quand même. Je vais vous botter le cul à tous les deux !**

Edward replaça son téléphone face à lui en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Bien sûr Millie n'est pas là pour t'entendre jurer !?**

 **\- Toi c'est maladif, mon chéri.**

Il sourit et reprit la parole.

 **\- File, mauvaise fille.**

 **\- Je t'aime. Et toi aussi, Alex je t'aime !**

 **\- Il t'apprécie aussi et moi je t'aime !**

Je pouffai, il était jaloux, tout allait bien. C'était lui. Je lui envoyai un baisser avant de raccrocher et de sortir de la chambre en vitesse. Je dévalai les escaliers, tout en restant prudente. Dans le salon, je trouvai Daniel, nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes puis il tendit ses bras vers moi en souriant. Je souris à mon tour et courus me jeter dans ses bras. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, mes bras autour de son cou. J'éclatai de rire, je pleurai de joie, lui aussi riait et pleurait. Il me serra fort contre lui.

\- **Tout va bien, Bella ! Tout va bien, chérie ! C'est incroyable !**

 **\- Je suis si heureuse ! Je les ai vus, je les ai eus en FaceTime... ils sont beaux et bien vivants !**

 **\- Oh putain c'est fantastique ! Horrible pour les autres... mais génial pour nous ! Je sais pas si je dois me sentir coupable ou pas...**

 **\- Soyons égoïstes encore quelques instants !**

 **\- Euh, maman ?**

Je levai la tête du cou de mon ami pour regarder ma fille, toute décoiffée, en pyjama et du chocolat tout autour de la bouche. Je souris, Daniel me lâcha et je me dépêchai d'aller la prendre dans mes bras. Je nous fis tourner sur nous-mêmes, elle avait du chocolat partout mais je m'en fichais, je l'embrassai et la serrai dans mes bras.

\- **Je t'aime, Mila ! Ma petite souris d'amour ! Mon bébé... On va aller chercher papa. On va faire un grand voyage. Il faut que j** **'** **aille préparer des affaires, quelques jouets et quelques doudous. Maman va te faire un sac de vêtements.**

 **\- On va où ? Il est où papa ?**

 **\- Chez Papi et Mamie de chez Raiponce. On va prendre la voiture pour aller les rejoindre. Daniel vient avec nous. On part tous les trois.**

Je lançai un regard à Daniel qui me sourit en hochant la tête. Je reportai mon attention sur ma fille qui me regardait comme si j'étais folle.

 **\- Pourquoi il vient pas là papa ?**

 **\- Il y a eu un problème avec les avions. Mais on va y aller. Tu as fini de manger, chérie ?**

 **\- Oui. Mais je suis toute sale.**

 **\- On va te débarbouiller. Mais on doi** **t** **se dépêcher. Ok ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Va dans la salle de bain, j'arrive, ma chérie.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je la reposai sur le sol après un dernier bisou. Doucement elle monta les escaliers accompagnée de Brad Pitt. Je suis sûre qu'elle l'avait nourri et qu'il attendait de voir s'il ne pouvait pas avoir un peu de rab.

 **\- Ma puce ? Tu as donné à manger à Brad Pitt ?**

Mila se tourna vers moi, elle était toute rouge mais secouait la tête.

 **\- Euh non...**

 **\- Mila ?**

 **\- Non.. Hein Brad Pitt ? Regarde... il dit « Non, maman, Mila elle m'a rien donné »**

Je souris en secouant la tête. Je ne dirai rien pour cette fois.

 **\- Ok... va te débarbouiller, Mimi Cracra !**

Elle gloussa, soulagée de ne pas se faire gronder et finit de monter les escaliers. J'allai dans la cuisine voir Alice et Jasper.

 **\- Daniel vous a di** **t** **?**

Alice secoua la tête.

 **\- Non...**

 **\- Alex et Edward... ils se sont trompés d'aéroport** **.** **I** **ls n'étaient pas dans l'avion. Ils sont en Floride. Edward** **a** **indiqué Gatwick au lieu d** **'** **Heathrow... ils sont vivants !**

Alice poussa un cri à en faire sursauter ses enfants. Jasper laissa un « Putain » de soulagement en passant ses mains sur son visage. Ma meilleure amie vint me prendre dans ses bras.

\- **C'est formidable ! C'est génial ! Je suis folle de joie ! Ce n'était tellement pas juste !**

 **\- Ce n'est toujours pas juste pour les autres victimes mais... mon mari va bien ! Je lui ai parlé, je l'ai vu...**

 **\- Ils arrivent quand ici ?**

 **\- Justement, ils sont coincés en Floride à cause de l'administration, ils doivent justifier qu** **'** **ils sont bien eux.**

Je me tournai vers Daniel qui nous avait rejoint.

 **\- J'ai di** **t** **que nous prenions la voiture pour les rejoindre chez mes parents. Je sais que c'est un long voyage, il y a 14h de route mais...**

 **\- On va se relayer au volant, dormant pendant que l'autre conduit. Je te suis. Il faut que je retrouve Alex. C'est viscéral.**

Je hochai la tête. Je ressentai la même chose.

 **\- D'accord, il ne faut pas traîner. Alice, Jasper...**

 **\- Non ne t'inquiète pas pour nous ! Je suis trop heureuse que tout aille bien !**

 **\- Merci d'avoir été là...**

 **\- Mais c'est normal ! Allez va te préparer pour le rejoindre.**

\- **Je vais te laisser les clefs, prenez votre temps et on passera vous voir au retour.**

 **\- Oui. D'accord.**

Je la pris une nouvelle fois contre moi. J'avais un peu honte de l'avoir appelée au secours en plein milieu de la nuit et de, finalement, la laisser rentrer chez elle... ça ressemblait à une alerte incendie au lycée. On évacue, on joue le jeu puis on rentre en classe et la journée reprend son cours. Alice dut sentir mon malaise car elle me serra davantage contre elle et embrassa ma joue.

 **\- Tout va bien, je t'assure. Je suis heureuse pour toi, ils vont bien. Je suis soulagée. Je préfère te voir partir comme une voleuse que t'avoir à te consoler de l'inconsolable.**

 **\- Tu es la meilleure. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Moi aussi. File ! On termine avec les enfants et on s'en ira.**

 **\- Ok.**

Je me séparai d'elle et regardai Jasper.

 **\- Tu peux l'appeler et l'insulter ! Il est de bonne humeur !**

Il rit et prit son téléphone. Je ne restai pas pour assister au spectacle. Je montai rejoindre ma fille qui, debout sur son petit tabouret, devant le lavabo, se frottait la figure avec un gant de toilette. Elle était plutôt débrouillarde comme petite.

 **\- Tu as besoin d'aide ?**

 **\- Je crois que je suis propre.**

J'allai vérifier et effectivement, plus de chocolat. J'embrassai le bout de son nez, elle sourit.

 **\- Viens, on va s'habiller et préparer des affaires.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je la portai jusque dans sa chambre, je lui choisis des vêtements confortables pour la route et une fois prête, je lui présentai un sac à dos.

 **\- Mila, regarde. C'est un sac** **de** **papa. Il est grand, il y a de la place. Tu as le droit de le remplir de doudous et de jouets. Tu choisis ce que tu veux, du moment que ça rentre dans le sac et qu'il ferme. Monsieur Licorne ne compte pas. Pense que tu as plein de jeux chez papi et mamie. Ok ?**

 **\- Oui d'accord. Tu auras la tablette ?**

 **\- Oui, mais elle sera dans mon sac à moi, je te la prêterai. Je te laisse faire ton sac, je vais faire le mien. Si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis dans ma chambre.**

 **\- Ok Maman. On prend Brad Pitt ?**

Elle me fit de grands yeux suppliants. Je ne pouvais rien refuser. Brad Pitt avait l'habitude des voyages et de la Floride. Il était sage en voiture, je n'y voyais pas d'objection.

 **\- Oui, on prend le chat.**

 **\- Chouette !**

Je souris et elle se mit à faire son sac, elle comprit qu'il valait mieux pour elle de prendre plein de petits jouets qu'un ou deux très gros. Pas bête ma fille ! Après avoir sélectionné des vêtements pour plusieurs jours pour elle, j'allai dans ma chambre pour faire ma valise. J'y retrouvai Daniel.

 **\- On pourra passer vite fait chez moi** **?** **Je n'ai rien ici, ni pour moi ni pour Alex.**

 **\- Aucun problème. Mila fait son sac de jouets. Et... on prend le chat. Je n'ai aucune résistance et autorité aujourd'hui.**

 **\- C'est bon, Brad Pitt est cool. Tu te rends compte de la chance que nous avons ?**

 **\- Oui. Enfin non... nous sommes passés par le pire et voilà que tout s'arrange. On dirait un Disney ! Je ne serai pleinement rassurée que lorsque je l'aurai dans mes bras et que je le toucherai. Il** **s** **'est trompé...**

 **\- La plus belle erreur de sa vie !**

 **\- Et heureusement que tu discutais avec Alex ! Sinon, il aurait rectifié le trajet !**

 **\- Tout à fait. Bella tout ce qu'on sait dit...**

 **\- Je n'oublierai pas ce que nous venons de vivre tous les deux. Et même s'ils sont vivants, je serai toujours là pour toi, pour quoi que ce soit !**

 **\- Pareil.**

 **\- J'imagine juste que ton déménagement ici devra attendre.**

Il ricana et je terminai ma valise pendant qu'il mettait Brad Pitt dans sa cage de transport et qu'il lui préparait quelques provisions.

 **\- Maman ? J'ai fini.**

 **\- J'arrive.**

J'allai la rejoindre et souris en voyant qu'elle portait par dessus ses vêtements, son costume de Raiponce.

 **\- Chérie...**

 **\- Mais elle rentre pas dans le sac... et je la veux.**

 **\- Ok. Enlève** **-la** **, on la prend quand même. Tu as pris des livres ?**

 **\- Oui et d'autres trucs encore.**

\- **Super, tout rentre comme je te l'avais demandé, c'est très bien. On y va ? On doit passer chez Daniel et Alex.**

Elle hocha la tête, enleva sa robe de princesse et je descendis avec elle et nos sacs. Alice surgit de la cuisine.

 **\- Tiens, je t'ai prépar** **é** **quelques boissons, et des trucs à grignoter.**

 **\- Oh, tu es une sainte merci !**

 **\- Redis** **-** **le devant Jasper, ok ?!**

Je ris et Daniel se saisit du sac de provisions. J'embrassai la famille de mon amie, les remerciai encore et encore avant de prendre les clés de la voiture et de descendre au garage. Je décidais de prendre le volant en première. Même si je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi, j'en avais plus au compteur que Daniel. Arrêtés, devant chez lui, Mila lui tapota l'épaule avant qu'il ne sorte.

 **\- Tonton... je peux venir ? Je veux faire pipi...**

Aie oui... j'avais oublié de la faire aller aux toilettes avant de partir.

 **\- Bien sûr, viens. Bella tu nous attends là ?**

 **\- Oui. Désolée, j'ai oublié la case toilettes pour elle.**

 **\- Aucun souci, on sera pas long.**

Je hochai la tête et les regardai partir. J'eus soudain une pensée et pris le téléphone pour appeler Paul. Il fallait que je l'avertisse de la situation. Il répondit après deux sonneries.

 **\- Isabella ?**

 **\- Oui, bonjour, Paul. Pardon de vous appeler un samedi.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien, tout va bien ?**

 **\- Oui et non. Avez vous vu les infos ce matin ? Le crash ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- C'était l'avion d'Edward et Alex.**

 **\- Seigneur !**

 **\- Mais tout va bien, ils n'étaient pas dedans. Edward** **s** **'est trompé et** **a** **indiqué au chauffeur le mauvais aéroport. Alex était occupé et n'a pas entendu l'erreur d'Edward. Bref...**

 **\- Les salopards ! Pardon madame...**

 **\- Non, ils ont eu de la chance. Ils sont en Floride et doivent y rester pour des problèmes administrati** **fs** **. Il faut prouver leur identité. Daniel, Mila et moi allons les rejoindre. Nous seron** **s** **chez** **mes** **parents.**

 **\- En voiture ? C'est un long trajet.**

 **\- Je sais, mais Daniel et moi allons nous relayer.**

 **\- Soyez prudente surtout.**

 **\- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ignore si nous seron** **s** **là lundi. Je vous tiens bien sûr au courant.**

 **\- Très bien. Je suis heureux qu'Edward aille bien. Et Alex aussi...**

 **\- Moi aussi, croyez** **-** **moi. J'ai passé une nuit affreuse, mais ils vont bien, c'est l'essentiel.**

 **\- Oui. Bon voyage, je vais me répéter mais soyez prudente.**

 **\- Promis, Paul. Passez un bon week** **-** **end.**

Je raccrochai et appelai Edward.

 **\- Chérie ?**

 **\- Je suis devant chez Daniel et Alex, il prend des affaires et nous partons.**

 **\- Parfait. J'ai appelé tes parents, nous ne pouvions pas quitter Miami mais ton père c'est mis sur le coup.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Et bien nous devions être interrog** **és** **par les autorités de Miami. Sauf que ton père transfère notre dossier sur Jacksonville.**

 **\- Interroger ? De quoi ?**

 **\- Et bien pourquoi nous n'étions pas dans l'avion... en fait ils vont vérifi** **er** **que nous ne sommes pas des terroristes. Ton père se porte garant.**

 **\- Tu vas aller en prison ?**

 **\- Non ! Non, ma puce. Ils font leur boulot. J'ai rien à me reprocher. Mais nous allons à Jacksonville et ça ira vite. Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Tu prends une voiture quand même ? Tu n'es pas escorté dans un camion et menotté ?**

 **\- Si, avec un sac sur la tête ! Bella non... on est libre, nous ne sommes pas prisonnier.**

 **\- D'accord. Tu pars chez mes parents rapidement ?**

 **\- Alex loue la voiture.**

 **\- Ok. Je vois Daniel et Mila. On va partir.**

 **\- Tu conduis ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai plus dormi que Dan.**

 **\- Tu fais attention, Isabella. Soi** **s** **prudente !**

 **\- Je te le promets. Oh** **.. et** **on a pris Brad Pitt.**

 **\- Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Mila m'a fait ses yeux de chat Potté ! Je suis trop faible aujourd'hui.**

 **\- Ok, ok. Passe** **-** **moi Mila s'il te plaît.**

 **\- Dan l'installe dans son siège.**

\- **D'accord. Je t'aime, bébé, tu sais.**

Je souris et il me répéta encore et encore qu'il m'aimait jusqu'à ce que je lui passe sa fille. Moi je démarrai la voiture et pris la route pour la Floride. Daniel allongea son siège, mit ses écouteurs, un masque de sommeil et s'endormit assez rapidement. Moi je conduisais, écoutant la radio. Mila jouait tranquillement avec ses poupées ou des jouets. Brad Pitt lui était sorti de sa cage de transport pour dormir sur le siège à côté de Mila.

Il était midi lors de notre première pause, j'avais roulé quatre heures mais j'étais trop fatiguée pour continuer. De plus ma fille voulait faire pipi, elle avait faim et la voiture avait besoin d'essence. Doucement Mila remit Brad Pitt dans sa cage de transport et Daniel se réveilla.

 **\- Où sommes** **-** **nous ?**

 **\- Washington.**

 **\- Tu as roulé quatre heures ? Ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, mais là je n'en peux plus. Toi ça va ?**

 **\- Oui, j'ai repris des forces, mais un repas et un café me fer** **ont** **pas de mal.**

 **\- Je compatis. Tu peux mettre de l'essence** **?** **Mila doit aller aux toilettes.**

 **\- Bien sûr.**

Je lui laissai les clés et sortis de la voiture. Je détachai Mila et nous entrâmes dans la station-service.

\- **Est-ce que ça va, Millie ?**

- **Oui. C'est encore long ?**

\- **Oui. Mais là on va manger, on va se dégourdir les jambes et on repart.**

\- **Et je vais faire un dodo, ça va aller vite.**

\- **Oui. Et là c'est Daniel qui va conduire, moi je vais venir avec toi derrière. On va jouer ensemble et lire tes livres.**

 **\- Oh oui !**

Elle sourit et je l'aidai à grimper sur les toilettes. J'en profitai pour moi aussi y aller. Nous retrouvâmes ensuite Daniel qui avait fait le plein et nous attendait puis nous partîmes à la recherche d'un endroit pour manger. Nous nous arrêtâmes dans un restaurant routier. Je commandai pour tout le monde et Mila profita d'être hors de la voiture pour se défouler un peu. Daniel prit ma main alors que je surveillais ma fille.

 **\- Plus que dix heures !**

 **\- Oui, c'est mieux que plus jamais. Alex t'a parlé de leur interrogatoire ?**

 **\- Ouais, ils doivent vérifi** **er** **qu'ils ne sont pas des terroristes. C'est sympa que ton père se porte garant.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas comme s'il doutait. Ils sont clean.**

 **\- Bien sûr, mais les autorités font leur job.**

 **\- Oui je sais. Ils doivent être chez mes parents maintenant. Il faut quatre heures environ.**

 **\- Appelle** **-** **les.**

Je sortis mon téléphone, Edward répondit en Face Time.

 **\- Salut, beauté !**

 **\- Salut, beau gosse ! Tu es chez mes parents, je reconnais le salon !**

Il rit et hocha la tête.

 **\- Oui, nous sommes arrivés il y a dix minutes. On va manger. Et toi ?**

 **\- Washington. Nous mangeons aussi et c'est reparti.**

 **\- Tout se passe bien ?**

 **\- Oui, Daniel** **a** **dormi tout le long et Mila** **a** **été adorable. Là elle se dépense un peu. Mes parents vont bien ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai eu un gros câlin de ta mère !**

 **\- Elle t'a peloté ?**

 **\- Non, je dirais soulagée.**

 **\- Hum...**

Il sourit et on nous apporta nos assiettes. Daniel remercia la serveuse qui le regardait avec insistance mais qui s'éclipsa sans un mot.

- **Tu vas faire quoi de ton après** **-** **midi ?**

 **\- Euh, je vais dormir un peu, ensuite nous sommes convoqués au commissariat à 16h. Ton père nous accompagne.**

 **\- Tu me tiens au courant.**

 **\- Oui, bébé. J'ai eu Jasper, Alice et Paul au téléphone. Le jour o** **ù** **je meurs vraiment, j'aurai les plus beau discours du monde ! Mes amis sont fantastiques !**

 **\- C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour en rire, Edward. Je suis encore à moitié persuad** **ée** **que c'est un rêve tout ça.**

 **\- Tu ne rêves pas !**

 **\- Laisse** **-** **moi encaisser tout ça. Pour le moment j'ai faim et je suis épuisée.**

 **\- Alors mange et dors. Embrasse ma fille. Et si Dan m'entend, attention sur la route, mon vieux !**

Je tournai le téléphone vers Daniel qui leva les pouces en souriant.

 **\- Promis ! Où est Alex ?**

J'entendis Edward rire.

 **\- Il visite de fon** **d** **en comble la maison d'enfance de Bella. Tout y passe sous la direction minutieuse de mama Swan !**

Je grognai... pourquoi elle me faisait ça ? Je retournai le téléphone vers moi.

\- **Pourquoi tu ne l'arrêtes pas ?**

 **\- Même ton père** **a** **renoncé à arrêter ta mère, bébé. Elle lui a raconté ta cuisine au cannabis avec Jacob !**

 **\- Génial ! Je te laisse, chéri, on va manger. Je t'envoie un message quand on repart.**

 **\- Très bien. Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi.**

Je raccrochai et soupirai. Maman ne changerait jamais. Je regardai Mila qui s'amusait avec Monsieur Licorne en courant autour d'une table dans un coin vide de la salle.

 **\- Millie ? Vien** **s** **manger.**

Elle ne discuta pas et vint s'asseoir. Je me concentrai sur elle, puis sur mon repas, sous les yeux inquisiteur de Daniel. Il craqua.

 **\- Oh je me lance ! Il faut que je demande ! Tu cuisines du cannabis ?**

 **-** **Je** **l'ai fait une fois quand j'étais mariée à Jacob. J'avais mis beaucoup trop de cannabis, nous étions complètement défoncés. Je ne me souviens que de mon réveil. À poil, sur la plage, lui tatoué et moi avec un piercing. Ça amuse beaucoup ma mère cette histoire.**

 **\- Mais c'est qu'elle était rebelle, la petite Bella !**

 **\- C'est mon seul écart majeur. Les cuites ne comptent pas.**

 **\- Tu en prends encore ?**

 **\- La dernière remonte à très longtemps. 5 ans je dirais. Au début de ma relation avec Edward. Il était à l'hôpital et je me suis soûlée avec ma belle** **-** **sœur. Depuis plus rien et je n'y tiens pas.**

 **\- Contrôle, contrôle.**

 **\- C'est surtout très stupide.**

 **\- Aussi.**

 **\- Et toi ?**

 **\- Je suis gay, je vis déjà dans le** **péché** **extrême ! Le reste c'est rien... en vérité je n'ai jamais pris de drogue. Des cuites oui mais rien d'autre. J'étais plutôt sage.**

Je souris et fus distraite par Mila qui réclamait mon aide. Affamée tous les trois nous terminâmes vite notre assiette, puis le dessert. Seul Daniel demanda un café. La serveuse revint à nous et se lança enfin, je me demandais si elle finirait par oser ou non.

 **\- Pardon mais... Vous êtes, Daniel Harper non ? L'acteur.**

 **\- C'est moi oui.**

 **\- Oh j'ai vu votre dernier film, j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine !**

 **\- Merci beaucoup.**

 **\- Oh et elle est trop mignonne votre fille !**

Daniel esquissa un sourire et Mila releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils avant de répondre assez sèchement.

 **\- C'est mon tonton** **.** **Pas mon papa** **.** **Tonton il a un autre amoureux que mon papa. L'amoureux de maman c'est papa, pas tonton Dan.**

La serveuse rougit devant la remarque, un peu confuse, d'une enfant de trois ans, je souriai et Mila vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux. Daniel lui parla.

 **\- Mais tu es très mignonne quand même, choupette !**

 **\- Oh merci !**

Elle battait des cils, quelle charmeuse ! Je l'embrassai et la serveuse reprit.

- **Est-ce que je vous serre autre chose avec le café ?**

 **\- L'addition seulement, s'il vous plaît. Merci beaucoup.**

Elle partit et Dan se pencha vers Mila.

 **\- Mais c'est que tu mordrais presque ! Tu ne me voudrais pas comme papa ?**

 **\- Je t'aime mais j'aime encore plus fort mon papa. Et maman aussi je l'aime fort.**

Je la serrai contre moi sous l'œil amusé de Daniel. Il but son café pendant que je payais notre repas. Il salua la serveuse, accepta une photo avec elle et nous retournâmes à la voiture. Comme promis je m'installai derrière avec Mila. Je lui lus quelques histoires, je jouai avec elle puis elle s'endormit.

 **\- Dan, je vais piquer un somme moi aussi.**

 **\- Tu ne veux pas passer devant ? Il y a une aire d'arrêt dans deux minutes.**

 **\- Ok.**

Quand Dan fut arrêté, je passai devant. Je couchai le siège au maximum, mis le masque et fus à peine surprise de sentir Brad Pitt venir s'allonger sur moi en ronronnant. Je sombrai rapidement dans le sommeil. Edward ne serait plus très loin à mon réveil.

* * *

 **Voilà**

 **Je suis désolée pour celles qui voulaient des morts... j'en suis pas capable sur ce coup là.**

 **Bisous à toutes**

 **Bonne semaine.**

 **Lexi.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonsoir !**

 **Et bienvenu pour un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Ce soir ce sont les oscars, je vais donc m'entraîner pour les remerciement ^^**

 **Je remercie tout le monde pour les nombreuses review, votre soutient et votre gentillesses.**

 **Je remercie mon correcteur à qui j'en fait voir des vertes, mais surtout des pas mûre !**

 **Merci d'être encore et toujours là.**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

 **\- Bella ? Réveille-toi...**

Je sentis que l'on me secouait doucement. Lentement j'ouvris les yeux, il faisait noir dehors et la voiture était arrêtée. Mon premier réflexe fut de regarder en direction de ma fille. Elle dormait dans son siège auto, Brad Pitt sur ses genoux. Je regardai Daniel.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Une panne ?**

 **\- Non. Nous arrivons à Jacksonville, mais je n'ai pas l'adresse de tes parents.**

 **\- Oh. Bien sûr. Je vais prendre ta place.**

 **\- Ok.**

Je redressai le siège et sortis de la voiture. Il était presque 23 heure. Après le déjeuner, Daniel avait conduit quatre heures, j'avais bien dormi. Suite à cela nous avions à tour de rôle conduit deux ou trois heures. L'autre dormait encore, ou s'occupait de Mila en jouant avec elle ou en regardant un film. Il y avait eu de nombreuses pauses pipi pour ma fille ou tout simplement sur une aire de jeux pour qu'elle ou même nous, puissions dégourdir nos jambes. Après m'être étirée, je fis le tour de la voiture, je croisai Daniel qui me prit dans ses bras.

 **\- Nous y sommes presque !**

 **\- Oui. Dans quoi... vingt minutes nous y sommes.**

 **\- Super. Je vais prévenir Alex.**

 **\- Ils vont tourner en rond devant la maison de mes parents.**

 **\- Probablement oui.**

 **-** **Allez en voiture, Hollywood !**

Il rit, embrassa ma joue et nous reprîmes place dans le véhicule. J'effectuai les réglages et remis le contact afin de reprendre la route. Même si j'étais très impatiente et que l'excitation me gagnait, je restais prudente sur la route.

 **\- Ils nous attendent. Je viens de prévenir Alex.**

Je tournai la tête vers mon compagnons de voyage.

 **\- Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir.**

 **\- Je fonce sur lui et je l'embrasse !**

 **\- Je ne sais pas si je pleure, si je l'embrasse, si je lui saute dessus ou si je le frappe.**

Il rit doucement avant de se frotter les yeux.

- **Ouais... un bon coup de pied au cul leur** **ferait** **pas de mal !**

 **\- Non pas pour Alex... il sera indisposé si tu lui fais mal aux fesses ! Tu te priverais !**

Il éclata carrément de rire, à en faire sursauter Mila mais sans la réveiller.

 **\- Bella tu me cho** **ques** **!**

 **\- Oh arrête tes salades, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai.**

 **\- Tu as raison... j'ai besoin qu'il soit disponible ! Ça va être moi le patron !**

 **\- N'oublie pas que tu seras chez mes parents et que vous ne serez pas seuls !**

 **\- Bien, maman !**

Il se tut avant de me regarder les sourcils froncés.

 **\- Tes parents sont contre ?**

 **\- Contre quoi ? Les homos ? Non ! Ils sont très ouverts ! Ma mère serait même capable de demander à regarder !**

 **\- Sérieux ?**

 **\- Oui. Maman t'aime beaucoup, elle adore Alex. Que vous ayez des relations sexuelles sous son toit, elle s'en moque. Mon père aussi. Du moment que vous ne faites pas ça en publi** **c** **et** **de manière** **indiscr** **ète** **. J'ai la même consigne ! Tu sais, une fois avec Edward nous étions un peu trop bruyant. Mon père est venu frapper à la porte en disant de baisser un peu le volume, de ne rien casser et de profiter de notre jeunesse calmement parce qu'il bossait le lendemain.**

 **\- Vraiment ? Jamais je pourrais regarder mon père en face après ça !**

 **\- Nous n'en n'avons pas reparlé. Tout était normal.**

 **\- Et ça n'a pas cassé votre coup ?**

 **\- Non, nous avons ris, Edward à dit « Pardon, chef Swan, bonne nuit » et nous avons repris aussi silencieusement que possible.**

 **\- Ils vous ont déjà surpris ?**

 **\- Une fois ou deux. Mes parents m'avaient aussi surprise quand j'étais avec Jacob.**

 **\- Jacob ?**

 **\- Mon premier mari.**

 **\- Ah oui.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas fière et exhibitionniste, tu le sais, mais mes parents sont du genre « Je suis chez moi, je ne frappe jamais avant d'entrer »**

 **\- Donc je dois me souvenir de fermer la porte en prenant ma douche.**

Je souris en hochant la tête.

 **\- Tout à fait. Ils sont cools. En plus tu es célèbre, maman va regretter que tu ne sois pas mon mari ! Oh et elle va te présent** **er** **à la voisine. Il y a une sorte de guerre entre elles.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- La voisine** **a** **critiqué Edward quand nous nous sommes mis en couple. Maman n'a pas aimé et depuis elles se narguent comme des gamines cherchent à montrer qui** **a** **le meilleur joue** **t** **.**

 **\- Donc un acteur, c'est combien de points ?**

 **\- J'avoue ne pas savoir. On verra bien. Mais quoi que fasse ma mère, ce n'est jamais mal attentionné. Elle ne veu** **t** **que du bien. Maladroitement souvent, mais que du bien.**

 **\- Je prends note. Mais j** **'** **ai déjà rencontré tes parents, mais chez toi.**

 **\- Oui, mais là c'est leur territoire.**

Il hocha la tête et rapidement j'avançai dans les rues de plus en plus familières.

 **\- Dan, quand on sort de la voiture, surtout on ferme bien les portes. Si mon chat s'échappe je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer !**

 **\- Compris.**

 **\- Et on ne claque pas trop fort les portières pour ne pas réveiller en sursaut ma fille.**

 **\- Ma parole t'es pire qu'un dictateur !**

 **\- Quand tu seras père, tu verras que le sommeil d'un enfant, c'est ce qu'il y a de plus beau ! Alors il faut le préserver !**

Il rit et je m'engouffrai dans mon quartier de naissance. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Après cet enfer, j'allais retrouver mon mari, le serrer dans mes bras et l'embrasser. La maison était repérable de loin, c'était la seule qui avait de la lumière dans toutes les pièces, même sur le perron, bien qu'il n'y ait personne. Je me garai devant la maison et au moment où je serrai le frein à main, la porte s'ouvrit sur Alex d'abord, suivi de mon homme, mon mari, mon amour. Je me détachai en vitesse, tremblante d'émotion, je ne pris pas le temps de couper le contact, je sortis en trombe de la voiture, laissant retomber doucement la portière, avant de courir et de me jeter dans les bras d'Edward.

Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps ou sur mes gestes. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, mes bras s'accrochèrent à son cou et je nichai ma tête dedans, humant aussi bien que possible l'odeur que j'avais cru ne plus jamais sentir. Bien sur je pleurais, je ne pouvais pas retenir mes larmes. Il était là, j'étais dans ses bras. Tout ce qui avait était théorique jusque là se vérifiait maintenant. J'étais contre lui, il me serrait fort dans ses bras, il me chuchotait que tout allait bien maintenant.

Je finis par relever la tête, j'essuyai mon nez d'un revers de la main tout en reniflant. Mon regard croisa celui d'Edward je pouvais y voir de la taquinerie, je m'étonnais presque de ne pas entendre un « charmant » de sa part. Cependant ce n'était pas le moment de se chercher, nous devions nous retrouver. Sans hésiter je fondis sur ses lèvres, l'ultime test de sa réelle présence avec moi sur cette planète. Sans ménagement il me rendit mon baiser. C'était précipité, désordonné, mais ça suffit pour me rassurer. À bout de souffle nous nous séparâmes, je posai mon front sur le sien.

 **\- Salut, bébé.**

Oh cette voix ! Les yeux encore remplis de larmes, je les fermai très fort dans le but de contrôler le sanglot qui menaçait de s'en prendre à moi. Malgré mes joues humides, Edward les embrassa.

 **\- C'est fini, chérie. Nous sommes ensemble, mon amour. C'est terminé.**

 **\- Je t'aime...**

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un souffle, il resserra sa prise autour de moi, passant ses mains sous mes fesses pour me maintenir.

 **\- J** **e t'** **aime aussi, Isabella. Je suis heureux de te voir.**

 **\- Et moi donc ! C'était horrible, je te jure...**

 **\- J'imagine. J'ai écouté tes messages.**

 **\- Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à nous tout ça ?**

 **\- On en parlera plus tard. Tu dois être épuisée, il est tard. Rentre, ta mère** **a** **fait du thé et quelques gâteaux. Je m'occupe du reste.**

Je souris, monsieur autorité était là. Nous nous embrassâmes encore puis il me lâcha, forçant mes pieds à retrouver le sol. Je m'aperçus que Dan et Alex étaient toujours l'un contre l'autre, les yeux fermés et les mains fermement accrochées l'un à l'autre. Je jetai un regard autour de nous, quelques voisins étaient à leur fenêtre, sûrement surpris de l'animation chez les Swan à cette heure-ci. Je m'en fichais. Essuyant mes joues mais toujours tremblante, je ne résistai pas au besoin de retourner contre Edward. Sans un mot il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules, posant sa joue sur le haut de ma tête. Je serais restée là des heures, mais je pensais à Mila, la pauvre chérie, toujours dans son siège auto. Je m'écartai d'Edward.

 **\- Mila est dans la voiture.**

 **\- J'espère bien oui. Je vais aller la coucher. Elle sera mieux dans un lit.**

 **\- Il y a le chat, attend je t'aide.**

Edward prit ma main pour aller jusqu'à la voiture, il éteignit le moteur et les phares pendant que j'attrapais Brad Pitt. Il ne protesta pas, il ronronnait même. Edward lui gratta la tête.

 **\- Salut toi. Le voyage t'a plu** **,** **vieille canaille ?! T'a pas pissé sur les sièges de ma voiture ou planté tes griffes partout ?**

 **\- Il a été super. J'ai rien vu en tout cas.**

Edward sourit et se pencha sur Mila pour la détacher. Bien sûr il ne résista pas à quelques bisous. Elle soupira dans son sommeil, fronçant les sourcils.

\- **Papa ?**

 **\- Oui, ma puce. Je suis là, trésor, tu es arrivée chez papi et mamie. Je vais te porter jusqu'au lit.**

Elle ouvrit ses petits yeux encore endormis et passa mollement ses bras autour du cou de son père. Il la prit contre lui et l'inonda de baisers.

\- **Alle** **z,** **petite souris, on va au lit.**

 **\- Monsieur Licorne, papa...**

 **\- Je l'ai, ne t'inquiète pas. On y va.**

Je les suivis, toujours avec mon chat dans les bras. J'entrai chez mes parents, ma mère était dans l'entrée avec mon père. Ils embrassèrent rapidement Mila, qui ne se rendit compte de rien, avant qu'Edward ne la monte pour la coucher. Je posai Brad Pitt au sol qui ilico presto, suivit sa petite maîtresse à l'étage. Les bras aussitôt libres, je me laissai étreindre par ma mère.

 **\- Bonsoir, ma chérie. Ça va ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je me sens épuisée, vidée... mais heureuse, tellement heureuse qu'Edward et Alex soient vivants. C'était affreux, maman... jamais je n'ai été si désemparée... Jacob, ce n'était rien comparé aux cinq heures d'enfer que j'ai vécu cette nuit.**

Maman frotta mon dos d'un geste compatissant et embrassa ma joue.

 **\- C'est terminé, ma puce. C'est fini.**

 **\- Je sais oui.**

Je me détachai de ma mère pour aller prendre mon père contre moi. Il avait l'air épuisé.

 **\- Papa, tu n'as pas l'air bien.**

 **\- Je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.**

 **\- Tu sais que c'est impossible. Merci pour les garçons, d'avoir permis qu'ils viennent ici.**

 **\- C'est tout naturel voyons ! Ta mère m'aurait tué si j'avais laissé son gendre adoré à Miami, cette ville de débauch** **e** **!**

Je pouffai de rire et l'embrassai tandis que maman le frappa doucement sur l'épaule en le réprimandant d'un simple « Mais, Charlie enfin ! » Ce n'est qu'en entendant du bruit derrière moi que je m'arrachai des bras de mon père. Daniel et Alex nous avaient rejoints avec nos bagages. Voyant les bras et les mains de mon meilleur ami libres, je décidai d'aller m'y blottir. Ne m'ayant pas vue arriver, il sursauta avant d'immédiatement me serrer contre lui.

 **\- Salut, toi !**

 **\- Espèce de bâtard chanceux !**

 **\- Je suis pas sûr de recevoir le même accueil qu'Edward. Et ta maman t'entend jeune fille !**

 **\- Je le dirai à Edward ! Ne me refai** **s** **plus ça ! Mais vous êtes dingues ou quoi ? Vous deux en même temps ? Être morts pendant cinq heures ! Mais bon sang je vous aime moi ! Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça !**

 **\- Oh, moi aussi je t'aime, Bella. Et nous ne sommes pas mort** **s.** **Merci d'avoir pris soin de Dan...**

 **\- Il a prit soin de moi.**

 **\- Je l'en ai déjà remercié, Queen B. Je t'aime, tu es ma meilleure amie et pardonne** **-** **moi de t'avoir fait si peur.**

 **\- Tu es vivant, je te pardonne, mais pas de seconde chance.**

 **\- Entendu, patronne !**

Je souris et relevai la tête pour embrasser sa joue, j'en profitai pour chuchoter.

 **\- Il t'aime vraiment comme un dingue ton mari !**

Alex sourit, posa ses lèvres sur mon front je m'écartai de lui avec un sourire en coin. Edward arriva avec nous dans le salon, il avança vers moi aussi naturellement que j'allai vers lui, comme deux aimants. Il embrassa mes lèvres pour un chaste baiser.

 **\- J'ai mis Mila dans ton lit. J'ai réussi à la mettre qu'en culotte, elle sera plus à l'aise.**

 **\- Parfait, elle dort bien ?**

 **\- Profondément. La voiture est déchargée et fermée ?**

Il s'adressait à Alex qui confirma. Ma mère nous invita à nous asseoir, je restai contre Edward, tout comme Dan resta contre son époux. Maman apporta le thé et les gâteaux.

 **\- Bella, Daniel, vous avez suffisamment mangé ? J'ai quelque sandwichs pour vous si vous voulez.**

 **\- Avec plaisir, madame Swan.**

 **\- Renée, je n'ai pas encore cent ans, jeune homme.**

Je lançai un coup d'œil à Dan en souriant. Puis ma mère m'appela.

 **\- Bella, tu as faim ?**

 **\- Non, ça va, un thé sera très bien. Merci, maman.**

 **\- Je veux bien la part de ma femme du coup.**

Ma mère sourit, je roulai des yeux et elle répondit.

 **\- Vous êtes sûr que c'est raisonnable, Edward ?**

 **\- Je rentre de quatre jours chez les Anglais, donc oui.**

 **\- Je vais vous plaindre.**

 **\- Je n'attends que ça.**

Maman gloussa avant de disparaître dans la cuisine. Je souris et posai ma tête sur l'épaule de mon mari, ainsi qu'une main sous son t-shirt. Il embrassa mon front et resserra ses bras autour de moi.

 **\- Comment ça** **s** **'est passé au commissariat ?**

 **\- Nous nous sommes expliqués, je suis passé pour un crétin de ne pas savoir d'où je devais décoller...**

 **\- Mais ça t'a sauvé la vie en atten** **d** **ant.**

 **\- Oui. On a répét** **é** **notre histoire des dizaines de fois, on a d** **û** **montrer nos communications pour prouver qu'on était distraits et qu'** **à** **cause de ça, nous ne nous sommes pas rendus compte de l'erreur. Ensuite, il a fallu qu'on prouve que nous étions bien Edward et Alex et pas des dingues avec de faux papiers. Ensuite ils ont contact** **é** **l'aéroport pour vérifier les données. Bref...**

 **\- Et au final ?**

 **\- Je suis pas encore Edward Cullen à cent pour cent. Ils attendent la confirmation. Ils savent qu'on a raison, ils savent que nous sommes bien nous, mais c'est leur job de tout bien vérifier pour ne pas être accusés de laxisme.**

 **\- Il faut attendre longtemps encore ?**

Ma mère arriva avec les sandwichs qu'elle avait préparés, Edward se redressa pour en prendre un, moi j'en profitai pour attraper ma tasse de thé.

 **\- Ils nous rappellent. Ça va aller, bébé, t'inquiète pas. Merci, Renée.**

Maman s'assit près de mon père en lui prenant la main, puis elle regarda Alex et Daniel.

 **\- Je suis désolée les garçons, mais je n'ai que le canapé à vous proposer pour dormir.**

 **\- Oh ne vous en faites pas, Renée. Ça sera bien assez. De toute façon, je suis tellement crevé que je dormirais par terre.**

Alex regarda Daniel en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Tu n'as pas dormi en voiture ?**

 **\- Que d'un œil... j'avais pas confiance en Bella.**

Il me lança un clin d'œil et je lui tirai la langue.

- **Mensonge ! Tu ronflais !**

 **\- Je ne ronfle jamais hein, mon chéri ?**

 **\- C'est pas toi qui double le Poudlard express dans Harry Potter ?**

Je pouffai de rire en recrachant du thé par le nez. Edward se marrait lui aussi et Daniel se montra faussement vexé.

- **Si j'avais su, j'aurais pas fait une journée de route pour voir ta gueule ! Je te quitte pour Mila quand elle sera majeure tiens !**

Edward arrêta de rire.

 **\- Pas touche à ma petite fille. Aucun homme ne la regardera avant ses trente ou quarante ans. Elle restera sagement avec son papa.**

Mon père soupira et répondit à Edward.

 **\- Mon garçon, j'ai di** **t** **la même chose pour la mienne. Et voilà qu'** **à** **35 ans, elle** **s** **'est mariée deux fois et qu'elle a fait de moi un papi. Bon courage.**

Je souris et Edward secoua la tête.

 **\- Fai** **t** **chier... Mila** **a** **le même caractère que sa mère, c'est fichu !**

 **\- Et Bella** **a** **le même caractère que Renée ! C'est un héritage !**

Je ris et embrassai Edward sur la joue puis je revins à Daniel.

 **\- De toute façon, Mila t'a di** **t** **qu'elle t'aimai** **t** **, mais pas autant qu'elle aimait son papa.**

 **\- C'est vrai, bon, Alex, je reste avec toi !**

Alex rit et embrassa son compagnon. Edward lui se pencha vers moi.

 **\- Mila** **a** **dit ça ?**

 **\- Oui. Une serveuse** **a** **cru en nous voyant tous les trois que nous étions une famille. Elle a dit à Daniel que sa petite fille était très jolie. Mila** **a** **tu** **é** **la pauvre fille du regard en disant que non, c'était son tonton Dan et que tonton Dan était amoureux de tonton Alex. Que son papa était amoureux de sa maman. Mila** **a** **grimpé sur mes genoux pour faire passer le message. Ensuite Dan** **a** **demandé si elle ne voulait pas changer de papa. Elle a dit non qu'elle l'aimait mais qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup plus fort.**

 **\- J'adore ma fille ! On va se coucher ?**

 **\- Oui, je suis fatiguée.**

 **\- Je sais.**

Il passa son pouce sur mes cernes et je souris. Je tournai la tête vers mes parents.

 **\- Je vais aller dormir, je suis épuisée.**

 **\- Bien sûr, chérie. Dors bien, ma puce !**

Ma mère me prit dans ses bras et je l'embrassai, puis se fut au tour de mon père. Je dis bonsoir aux garçons qui annoncèrent eux aussi qu'ils souhaitaient dormir. Arrivés dans ma chambre de jeune fille, nous trouvâmes Mila prenant le maximum de place possible dans le lit.

 **\- On dirait toi !**

Je tournai la tête vers Edward avec surprise

 **\- Comment ça ?**

 **\- Tu prends toute la place dans le lit, tu te colles à moi, je suis au bord et toi tu as tout le reste.**

 **\- C'est maintenant que tu t'en plain** **s** **?**

 **\- Je ne dis pas que je m** **'en** **plains, je dis qu'elle est comme toi. Douche ?**

 **\- Change de sujet.**

 **\- Je devrais être mort.**

 **\- S'il te plaît, ne plaisante pas avec ça.**

 **\- Excuse** **-** **moi. Viens.**

Je pris sa main et il m'entraîna dans la salle de bain attenante à ma chambre. L'espace n'était pas grand, la douche minuscule mais nous ferions avec. En silence nous nous regardions nous déshabiller. Il était si beau... dire que j'aurais pu perdre cet homme. Toujours sans un mot nous entrâmes dans la petite douche.

 **\- J'ai les contrats signés au fait !**

Je levai les yeux vers lui puis éclatai de rire sans vraiment trop de raison. Il sourit tout en lavant ma poitrine qui n'allait pas tarder à briller s'il continuait.

 **\- Pourquoi tu ris ?**

 **\- Je sais pas !**

J'étais morte de rire, les nerfs sûrement. J'avais complètement oublié les contrats, ils étaient passés à la trappe ! Appuyée contre Edward qui m'avait prise dans ses bras, je laissai passer mon fou rire.

\- **Tu vas mieux ?**

 **\- Très bien ! Je pense que ce sont les nerfs. On s'en fout des contrats !**

 **\- Non. Je suis là, on en a besoin.**

 **\- Oui mais là maintenant, on s'en fiche. Tu es là, c'est tout ce que je veux. Le reste, je m'en fous mais à un point, tu n'imagines même pas !**

Il sourit et releva mon menton.

 **\- Ça me fait du bien de t'entendre rire. Ton message m'a fait froid dans le dos.**

 **\- J'étais désespérée. On en parlera plus tard, c'est trop récent.**

 **\- Bien sûr, chérie.**

Je souris et l'embrassai. Passant ses bras autour de moi, il me colla à lui. J'avais besoin de lui et il me désirait c'était plus qu'évident. Nous sortîmes de la douche et sans prendre le temps de nous sécher il me porta jusqu'à la première surface lisse disponible de la petite salle de bain.

 **\- Tu sais, cette nuit, j'ai di** **t** **à Alice que je ne ferai plus jamais l'amour.**

Il releva la tête d'entre ma poitrine et sourit.

 **\- Tu pourras lui dire que tu feras encore l'amour. Plus qu'avant même !**

 **\- Wha !**

Il ricana et reprit ses baisers. Je profitai de lui, de ses caresses, de son souffle contre ma peau, de son corps contre le mien. Je le touchai et l'embrassai comme si c'était la dernière fois. J'avais trop peur de me réveiller, je craignais d'halluciner. Prenant soin de bien fermer les yeux et de surtout ne pas les ouvrir, je le laissai me posséder.

 **\- Putain... Bella... il faut que tu te détendes, bébé !**

Il ne m'avait pas complètement pénétrée, en réalité seul son gland était en moi. Prenant mon visage en coupe, il posa son front sur le mien.

 **\- Regarde** **-** **moi, Isabella. Ouvre les yeux, chérie.**

À contre cœur je m'exécutai. Il planta son regard dans le mien.

 **\- Bébé, je suis là. Avec toi. J'ai besoin que tu te décontractes... détend-toi. J'ai l'impression de te forc** **er** **et ce n'** **est** **pas ce que je veux. Je veux t'aimer et partager ça avec toi, chérie.**

Je hochai la tête et il m'embrassa tout en bougeant les hanches contre moi.

 **\- Je suis en vie, je suis là. Nous sommes ensemble. N'aies plus peur, trésor.**

 **\- Je t'aime... je te veux.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour.**

Petit à petit il entra en moi, je devais arrêter d'avoir peur.

 **\- Lis ça !**

Il attrapa le premier objet qui venait à lui, sans arrêter sa lente, très lente pénétration. Surprise je le regardai et lus.

 **\- Crème hydratante, soin de jour. En quoi... ?**

 **\- Dans les rêves on ne peut pas lire ! Tu ne rêves pas et je ne suis pas une hallucination.**

 **\- Comment...**

 **\- Je te connais par cœur. Je suis là. Tu me touches, tu m'embrasses, tu me parles... tu me sens !**

Pour appuyer sa dernière parole il donna un coup de rein un peu plus fort que les autres. Je souris et passai mes mains dans ses cheveux.

 **\- Tu es là.**

 **\- Pour toujours, bébé. Plus personne ne nous séparera. Même pas Dieu !**

Je gloussai, très vite suivit par un gémissement, Edward était enfin totalement en moi. Il me récompensa d'un baiser, que je prolongeai. Il allait et venait avec douceur. Gardant mon regard lié au sien entre chaque baiser. Oubliant le début difficile, notre orgasme se présenta rapidement, Edward nous fit taire en soudant nos lèvres ensemble. Mes jambes serrées autour de sa taille et mes bras autour de son cou, je refusais de le lâcher. Essoufflée, un peu étourdie et complètement perdue dans les émotions de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures, je me mis encore à pleurer. Edward me serra contre lui.

 **\- Chut, chérie... ça va...**

 **\- Je suis désolée.**

 **\- J'ai été si nul que ça ? Laisse** **-** **moi une chance de faire mieux.**

Je gloussai sans me détacher de lui.

 **\- Non, c'était parfait. On se rattrapera.**

Il embrassa ma joue et caressa mes cheveux.

 **\- Tu es épuisée... allons dormir.**

Je me hochai la tête et Edward s'écarta de moi, il attrapa un gant de toilette et nous nettoya de notre ébat. Je me lavai ensuite le visage et enfilai un short et un débardeur de nuit. Suivant Edward jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté, nous étudiâmes les possibilités pour dormir.

 **\- Elle prend encore plus de place que tout à l'heure non ?**

Je souris et m'approchai de Mila pour la décaler dans le lit.

 **\- On va se mettre de chaque côté.**

 **\- Pourquoi ? Tu peux aller au milieu toi.**

 **\- Non, si elle tombe...**

 **\- Ok. Attends, je me couche en premier.**

Je le laissai faire, il se coucha et allongea Mila sur son torse. Malin. Je souris et m'installai à côté de lui.

 **\- Il te les faut toutes hein ?**

 **\- Non, juste elle et toi !**

Je l'embrassai et posai ma tête sur son épaule, ne résistant pas à la tentation de faire un bisou à ma fille, je n'aurais pas dû car elle ouvrit les yeux avant de se redresser en nous regardant toute endormie.

 **\- Papa ?**

 **\- Oui, mon cœur. Tout va bien ?**

 **\- Doudou ?**

 **\- Il est là et maman aussi. Il faut dormir, chérie.**

 **\- J'ai soif.**

Je souris et me levais.

 **\- Je vais te chercher un verre et une bouteille.**

 **\- Ok.**

Je sortis de la chambre pour descendre jusqu'au salon. Avant d'entrer, je guettai le moindre bruit suspect mais rien... doucement, j'entrai dans la pièce pour aller le plus discrètement possible dans la cuisine. J'étais proche de mon but quand un coussin percuta ma tête. Je me retournai pour trouver Alex assis seul sur le canapé lit.

 **\- Hey !**

 **\- Salut, toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?**

 **\- Mila** **a** **soif.**

 **\- Attend deux minutes.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Les deux salles de bain étant en haut... Daniel a d** **û** **trouv** **er** **une source d'eau plus proche pour se laver.**

 **\- Oh ok. J'arrive pile poil.**

 **\- Dix secondes plus tôt et ton petit cœur n'aurait pas supporté.**

Je souris et allai m'installer à côté de lui. Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui, je l'enlaçai.

 **\- Merci d'être encore là.**

 **\- J'ai pas fait exprès. Mais je suis content aussi. Ça va toi ?**

 **\- Je suis un peu perturbée.**

 **\- Oui, mais ça ne change pas des autres jours.**

Je le frappai.

 **\- C'est pas sympa !**

 **\- Oui, mais ça t'aurai** **t** **manqué !**

 **\- C'est vrai !**

 **\- Alors, ton lit de jeune fille** **a** **tenu le choc ?**

 **\- Mila dort avec nous. Donc pas de folie. Est-ce que mes parents vont devoir changer de canapé et brûler les draps ?**

 **\- Non... nous avons fait les choses proprement ! Ne t'inquiète pas.**

 **\- Il en a pour longtemps encore ? Ma petite fille attend !**

 **\- Tu as l** **e** **temps de me faire un câlin.**

Je souris et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Il me serra contre lui et frotta mon dos.

 **\- Je te le répète, mais même si tu étais malheureuse merci d'avoir été là pour Dan. Je sais ce que vous vous êtes di** **t** **.**

 **\- C'est mon ami et je vous aimes comme des frères ! Je vous aime fort tous les deux. Toi un peu plus.**

 **\- Tu es notre petit sœur aussi. Je t'aime, patronne !**

Je souris et sentis le matelas s'affaisser.

 **\- Alex, tu as dit à Bella que tu ét** **ais** **à poil ?**

Je riai et secouai la tête. Je m'en moquais, il avait les draps qui le couvraient.

 **\- Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en fiche. Et toi aussi tu l'es chéri.**

 **\- Après ce que je lui ai confié j'en ai plus rien à faire. Et des centaines de personnes ont vu mes fesses sur un grand écran !**

 **\- Évite de me le rappeler, ton cul m'appartient ! Et tu lui as di** **t** **quoi à Bella ?**

 **\- On a regardé « Brokeback Mountain ».**

 **\- Ah, je vois ! Tu connais nos rôles.**

Je me séparai de lui et sourit.

- **Oui. On a eu une bonne discussion lui et moi. Je ne te savais pas si autoritaire.**

 **\- Tu viendras voir quand tu seras prête.**

Je secouai la tête en riant.

 **\- Non, merci.**

 **\- Petite chose.**

\- **Oui mais tu m'aimes comme ça. Et toi aussi hein ?**

Je me tournai vers Daniel qui était allongé, un bras sous la tête.

\- **Bien sûr, poulette que je t'aime. On devrait faire un pacte de sang !**

Alex et moi éclatâmes de rire et je tapai dans la main tendue de Daniel.

\- **Je devrais faire un scandale ! Trouver ma femme dans un lit avec deux hommes, nu je suis sûr, devrait me faire péter un plomb.**

Edward venait de nous rejoindre dans le salon. Je me levai en souriant tout en lui tendant les bras. Il s'approcha pour m'embrasser.

 **-** **Désolée, je discutais avec Alex pendant qu** **e** **Daniel était dans la cuisine pour se laver les fesses !**

 **\- Oh putain...**

Daniel cacha son visage sous un coussin pendant qu'Alex riait et qu'Edward me regardait surpris. Je lui fis comprendre d'un regard que je lui dirais tout ce que je savais plus tard.

 **\- Ok.. mais je voudrais que là tu viennes te coucher.**

 **\- Mila ?**

 **\- Elle s'est rendormi** **e** **.**

 **\- Je vais prendre de l'eau quand même au cas où.**

Je descendis du lit et filai dans la cuisine pour prendre ce qu'il fallait. Après avoir dit bonsoir aux garçons, je montai me recoucher près de mon mari et cette fois je m'endormis rapidement.

\- **Bella ?**

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je voulais dormir encore.

\- **Bébé...**

Des dizaines de baisers furent déposés sur mon visage.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Réveille-toi.**

 **\- Il est quelle heure ?**

 **\- 11h.**

Je grognai et roulai sur le dos. Edward était à côté de moi sous le drap à me regarder appuyé sur le coude.

 **\- Ils veulent aller pique** **-** **niquer sur la plage.**

 **\- Ok... où est Mila ?**

 **\- Pas dans cette pièce.**

Je souris et frottai mes yeux pendant qu'Edward embrassait mon cou.

 **\- Tu es bien là.**

 **\- Oui et rentre** **-** **le toi dans le crâne sinon ça va m'énerver.**

 **\- T'es pas gentil.**

Il pouffa contre moi en passant sa main sous mon débardeur.

 **\- Ils nous attendent pas ?**

 **\- T'es pas gentille.**

J'éclatai de rire et passai mes bras autour de son cou. Mes lèvres trouvèrent les siennes et après quelques secondes mon débardeur se trouva au sol et Edward passa sur moi afin d'embrasser mon buste. Descendant mes mains le long de son dos je m'arrêtai sur ses fesses nues.

 **\- Pas de caleçon ?**

 **\- J'anticipe.**

Je ris et il glissa le long de mon corps. Je relevai les bras au-dessus de ma tête, mon sourire ne quittait pas mes lèvres. Sous les draps, mon short rejoignit mon débardeur sur le sol et je frissonnai quand la bouche de mon amant se ferma sur mon intimité. Edward écarta mes jambes au maximum, ma souplesse lui plaisait toujours énormément. Une de mes mains vint se perdre dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre s'accrochait au coussin sous ma tête.

Edward savait habilement jouer avec ses doigts et sa langue, il savait me mener au bord du précipice et m'y laisser sans que jamais je ne bascule. Les yeux fermés, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court et surtout les pensées complètement incohérentes, Edward m'offrit l'orgasme tant attendu.

Sans me laisser le temps de recouvrer mes esprits, mon amour vint m'embrasser d'un baiser pressé et un peu désordonné. M'accrochant à ses épaules et usant des forces qui me restaient, je réussis à faire allonger Edward sur le matelas, sans qu'il ne résiste. Les lèvres toujours soudées, nos langues se battaient entre elles. À bout de souffle je me relevai, appuyant une de mes mains sur sa poitrine, je me servis de l'autre pour introduire son membre en moi. Nous soupirâmes ensemble de la sensation puis sans attendre j'allais et venais sur lui. Edward agrippa mes hanches, ses yeux étaient plantés dans les miens aussi souvent que possible.

- **J'vais pas tenir longtemps, bébé.**

 **\- Relève** **-** **toi. Aide** **-** **moi.**

Grâce à ses abdos en béton, il se releva sans difficulté. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, nos corps s'adaptant à cette nouvelle position. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent, nos bassins allèrent à la rencontre l'un de l'autre. Peu à peu je perdis le contrôle de mon corps et de mon esprit, le plaisir prenant les commandes. Dans son plaisir, Edward grognait contre mon oreille, je trouvais ça très excitant, il stimula tout de même mon clitoris ce qui provoqua mon second orgasme de la matinée. Edward me suivit instantanément dans la jouissance, me gardant dans ses bras.

\- **Je t'aime, bébé...**

Incapable de répondre dans l'immédiat, je me contentai de hocher la tête en caressant son dos du bout des doigts.

- **Ça va ?**

 **\- Fatiguée...**

 **\- Tu feras une sieste.**

Je souris et m'écartai un peu de lui.

\- **On doi** **t** **y aller ?**

 **\- Oui. Quand on rentre chez nous, je te promets une journée entière en tête à tête dans notre chambre.**

 **\- Entendu et enregistré. Je t'ai pris quelques affaires, et un short de plage. Je me suis di** **t** **au cas où.**

 **\- Parfait.**

Je l'embrassai et me levai du lit pour aller dans la salle de bain. Après un brin de toilette et m'être habillée, je rejoignis tout le monde dans le salon. Mila me vit la première, elle était sur les genoux de mon père. Elle en sauta et courut vers moi comme si elle ne m'avait pas vue depuis des semaines.

 **\- Maman !**

Je la réceptionnai dans mes bras, elle se serra contre moi.

 **\- Mila ! Et bien, je t'ai manqué à ce point ?**

 **\- Les tontons y m'embêtent !**

 **\- Vraiment ? On se vengera t'inquiète pas. On va à la plage ? Tu me racontes ce qu'ils ont fait sur le chemin ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Alors on y va !**

Mila sourit et après que j'ai dit bonjour à tout le monde, nous allâmes tous à la plage, sous les bavardages de ma fille.

* * *

 **voici pour ce dimanche**

 **A la semaine prochaine.**

 **Bise.**

 **Lexi**


	34. Chapter 34

**Bonsoir !**

 **vous allez bien ?**

 **Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews et votre soutient.**

 **Merci à mon correcteur...**

 **En parlant de lui... ce chapitre aurait besoin d'une relecture pour effacé les quelques fautes restante.**

 **Veuillez nous excuser.**

 **Mon ami est en préparation d'examen important et je l'encourage vivement à privilégier ses études.**

 **Ce chapitre n'est pas bourré d'horreurs.**

 **J'ai quand même voulut vous le mettre,**

 **J'Uplodrai le tout propre dans la semaine.**

 **vous êtes prévenu.**

 **Nous sommes à l'avant dernier chapitre.**

 **LA semaine prochaine, il se peut que je ne publie pas. je termine ma journée à 23H... j'aurais fait 10h de boulot... j'ignore si j'aurais la force et le courage de faire autre chose que de m'écrouler dans mon lit.**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Bella

Tous installés sur nos serviettes de plage, nous mangions les sandwichs que ma mère avait préparés. Mila était assise entre les jambes de son père et dévorait son repas.

- **C'est bon, Mila chérie ?**

 **\- Hum ! Oui !**

 **\- Mamie** **a** **fait du bon travail ? Je n'aurais pas à la punir ?**

 **\- Non, papi ! C'est top !**

Elle leva son pouce vers ma mère, qui éclata de rire.

 **\- Merci, ma chérie, tu es un amour.**

Elle sourit et Edward prit la parole.

 **\- Dommage, Charlie... faudra attendre avant de punir Renée !**

 **\- Je trouverai bien une autre occasion.**

 **\- Oh, Charlie !**

Ma mère lui donna un coup de coude, toute souriante et rougissante. Je secouai la tête, essayant de chasser les images de mes parents au lit qui envahissaient mon esprit.

 **\- Maman j'ai soif...**

J'attrapai la bouteille d'eau pour servir ma fille qui but son verre en nous lâchant un grand « Ahaaaaa ».

 **\- J'ai fini ! Je peux jouer ?**

 **\- Oui vas-y mais tu restes dans le secteur. Alex finit de manger et après il va construire un château de sable avec toi !**

 **\- Oh ouais ! Vite, tonton !**

Alex qui n'avait rien demandé me regarda d'un air mauvais avant de se tourner vers Mila tout sourire.

 **\- Bien sûr, ma choupinette. J'arrive.**

- **Je vais chercher l'eau !**

Elle partit en courant vers la mer et Alex se tourna vers moi.

 **\- Tu m'as eu !**

 **\- Dis** **-le** **que ça t'embête de jouer avec ma fille !**

 **\- Pas du tout ! Je vais lui construire le château le plus beau de toute la Floride !**

 **\- Il va falloir que je t'aide un peu alors.**

Alex cogna l'épaule de Daniel qui venait de parler.

 **\- Soi** **s** **sage.**

 **\- Oui attention à tes fesses, Daniel !**

 **\- Bella, je te donne trois secondes d'avance ! Cour** **s** **!**

J'ignorais s'il était sérieux ou pas, mais quand il se leva j'eus le réflexe d'en faire autant et quand il se mit à courir vers moi, je courus pour m'échapper. Morte de rire j'essayais de m'échapper mais il me rattrapait, je crus qu'il me tenait quand soudain Edward fonça sur lui avec force. L'attrapant par la taille il le poussa jusqu'à l'eau.

- **Je viens vous sauve** **r** **, princesse Isabella !**

 **\- Attention, prince Edward !**

Daniel attrapa Edward à son tour et les voilà partis dans une lutte amicale. Mila arriva près de moi, je la pris dans mes bras.

 **\- Alle** **z,** **papa !**

Edward fit l'erreur de tourner la tête vers nous et Daniel en profita pour lui donner le coup fatal. Edward simula la douleur et avança titubant vers nous.

 **\- Vous êtes sauvée, princesse mais je meurs en sacrifice.**

 **\- Oh non ! Méchant, tonton !**

Je pouffai, Edward sourit et se laissa tomber par terre sur le sable.

 **\- Adieu... je vous aime !**

Il ferma les yeux et je regardai Mila.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?**

 **\- Un bisou, maman ! Vite faut lui faire un bisou d'amoureux !**

 **\- Tu crois que ça sera suffisant ?**

 **\- Oui !**

Je la reposai sur le sable et m'agenouillai près d'Edward.

 **\- Alle** **z** **vite, maman !**

 **\- Ok ok.**

Je me penchai pour embrasser Edward sur la bouche, mais il ne bougea pas.

 **\- Mila ça fonctionne pas ! Viens m'aider ! On va lui faire des bisous partout !**

 **\- D'accord !**

Elle vint se mettre à côté de son père et lui déposa plein de bisous sur la joue, je fis la même choses et dans un cri de joie Edward ouvrit les yeux et nous serra toutes les deux contre lui.

 **\- Oh vous m'avez sauvé !**

 **\- Ouais !**

Mila, toute excitée, applaudit notre performance en riant. Edward se redressa pour s'asseoir tout en mettant notre fille sur ses genoux.

 **\- Vous êtes trop fortes, mes amours ! Heureusement que tu savais quoi faire, ma souris !**

 **\- Bah j'ai vu Raiponce... c'est presque pareil.**

J'allais répondre quand on me tira en arrière. Je criais. Daniel s'était saisi de mes poignets et Alex s'emparait de mes chevilles.

 **\- Non ! Lâchez** **-** **moi !**

 **\- Non non... on a chacun une raison de se venger de toi ! Alex, je te laisse le décompte, chéri !**

 **\- On y va à trois. Un, deux, trois !**

M'ayant balancée de droite à gauche pour me faire prendre de l'élan, lorsque trois arriva, je fis un vol plané jusqu'à rencontrer l'eau. Je me relevai aussitôt en toussant, j'avais bu la tasse.

 **\- Espèce de sales... !**

 **\- Vas-y dis nous, on t'écoute !**

Je les regardai. Daniel était derrière Alex, son menton sur son épaule et ses bras autour de sa taille. Alex avait les bras croisés et savourait l'instant... celui de m'avoir jetée dans l'eau ou d'être avec son compagnon, ça je ne savais pas. Je leur fis simplement un doigt d'honneur qui les fit exploser de rire. Je sortis de l'eau et Mila s'adressa à moi.

 **\- Pauvre, maman. Un câlin ?**

 **\- Oh oui, mon bébé. Un gros câlin pour me faire oubl** **ier** **la bêtise des méchants tonton !**

J'allai donc vers ma fille qui me tendait les bras, toujours dans ceux de son père. Ce câlin à trois ne dura pas puisque les deux traîtres s'incrustèrent. Daniel prit la parole.

 **\- Alle** **z** **, on fait une trêve !**

 **\- Je ne vous louperai pas.**

 **\- On le sait bien que tu es chiante !**

Je secouai la tête et me dégageai de tout ces bras pour retourner près de mes parents. Ma mère tapota la serviette à côté d'elle, je m'y installai.

 **\- Ne fai** **s** **pas la tête, ma chérie.**

 **\- Je ne boude pas, maman.**

 **\- Si tu le dis.**

Je levai les yeux au ciel et mon père poursuivit.

 **\- Je peux les faire coffrer pour agression si tu veux.**

 **\- C'est un peu fort quand même. Je suis fatiguée, je vais faire un sieste. Ne me laisse pas cramer au soleil, maman.**

 **\- Je te surveille.**

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et m'allongeai sur la serviette. Lorsque je me réveillai, Edward était à côté de moi, allongé en train de lire. Je tournai la tête, mes parents n'étaient plus là.

 **\- Où est Mila ?**

 **\- Avec les garçons et tes parents. Ils ent** **e** **rrent Daniel.**

 **\- Tu n'y vas pas ?**

 **\- Non, je dois surveiller que tu n'attrapes pas de coup de soleil.**

Je souris et m'installai pour lui faire face. Il posa son livre et se tourna vers moi, collant son corps au mien.

 **\- J'ai dormi longtemps ?**

 **\- Une petite demi** **-** **heure je dirais. Alors raconte !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Dan et Alex !**

 **\- Tu fais ta commère ?**

 **\- J'assume.**

 **\- Alex est celui qui domine.**

 **\- J'ai cru comprendre ouais. J'aurais pas parié dessus.**

 **\- Je sais ! C'est ce que j'ai di** **t** **à Daniel.**

 **\- Pourquoi il m'obéit sans rien dire au boulot** **?** **Je vois bien quand ça l'emmerde mais il ne dit rien.**

 **\- Parce qu'il est au boulot. Parce qu'il aime ce qu'il fait et qu'il sait qu'il n'a pas à protester. Il n'aime pas être dans la lumière mais il aime contrôler sa vie intime et privée. Avec nous il s'impose aussi en privé.**

 **\- Ouais... enfin non je vois pas !**

 **\- Il te regarde avec les yeux noirs, il a le visage dur et fermé et il parle sans te laisser le choix. Fait attention la prochaine fois.**

 **\- Oui d'accord. Maintenant que je le sais, je ferai attention.**

 **\- Daniel dit que tu ferais un bon dominant.**

 **\- Je ne te domine pas déjà ?**

Je souris et secouai la tête.

 **\- Même pas en rêve. J'ai mes règles au lit n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux. Quand je dis non, tu dis « ok, excuse moi, bébé ».**

 **\- Merde alors ! C'est vrai ! Toute ma virilité vient de s'effondrer.**

 **\- Tu contrôles tout le reste Edward et même si au lit j'ai mes interdi** **t** **s, c'est quand même toi qui condui** **s** **.**

 **\- Je vais devoir réviser les choses.**

Il m'embrassa et nous fûmes interrompus par Mila qui vint s'appuyer contre le dos de son père les coudes sur son flanc.

 **\- Je crois qu'une souris me grimpe dessus !**

 **\- Je vois son air coquin c'est vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, petite chipie ?**

 **\- Venez voir tonton. Il est dans le sable !**

Edward se releva et prit Mila sur ses épaules.

 **\- Allons voir ça ! Tu viens, chérie ?**

 **\- Oui !**

Ils partirent pendant que j'attrapai mes lunettes de soleil. Ils étaient ma vie ces deux-là... me levant je courus pour les rattraper.

Toute l'après midi se passa ainsi. Les garçons m'embêtaient, je me vengeais, ils recommençaient et ainsi de suite. Mila, bien qu'elle ait joué avec un peu tout le monde, n'avait pas lâché son père, que ce soit du regard en s'assurant toutes les dix secondes qu'il était encore bien là, soit en étant dans ses bras, sur son dos ou ses genoux.

De retour à la maison, je laissai Edward doucher notre fille, moi j'aidai maman à ranger les affaires puis à faire le dîner. Mila nous fit un joli caprice, refusant de manger, elle était épuisée et au bord de la crise de nerf, Edward la monta pour la coucher sans qu'elle ait mangé. La soirée se passa tranquillement, mes parents se couchèrent tôt et je décidai d'en faire autant.

Après une douche, je rejoignis la chambre. Mon mari était là, assis contre la tête de lit et Mila sur ses genoux, endormie sur son torse. Edward la berçait doucement tout en faisant je ne sais quoi sur son portable. Je les observai, ils étaient si mignons tous les deux... ma fille avait définitivement grandit trop vite. J'aimais bien l'époque bébé... sauf les premiers temps, même si elle avait été facile.

 **\- Oui.**

Edward ne leva pas les yeux vers moi. Il se contenta de sourire.

 **\- Tu entends des voix ? J'ai rien di** **t** **.**

 **\- Tu fais quoi ?**

 **\- J'envoie un mail pour dire que nous serons absents demain. Paul est au courant. Par contre il faudra travailler à distance.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut, Alex aussi j'imagine.**

 **\- Oui. Et toi ? Le « oui » était pour quoi ? Tu as déjà répondu à ma demande en mariage.**

 **\- Ha ha ! Finis ton mail.**

 **\- Oui, chef.**

Il finit de pianoter tout en embrassa Mila sur la tête de temps en temps.

 **\- Pourquoi elle est contre toi ?**

 **\- Jalouse ?**

 **\- Pas d'elle.**

 **\- Elle s'est réveillée trois secondes, le temps de me grimper dessus et de se rendormir. Mail envoy** **é** **, tout le monde est au courant. C'est ton tour.**

Il posa son téléphone et entoura sa fille de ses bras, son menton sur sa tête.

 **\- Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à cent pour cent, mais oui. Ok pour un deuxième bébé. Je le veux.**

Il me regarda, sans vraiment trop de réaction puis il finit par bouger en couchant Mila correctement dans le lit pour se lever et me faire face.

\- **Allons parler dehors. Viens.**

Il prit ma main, j'attrapai juste deux vestes pour nous et il me fit descendre les escaliers. Je priais pour que les garçons ne soient pas occupés. Heureusement, ils n'étaient qu'au stade du tripotage. Sans un regard, Edward nous excusa avant d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre, de nous faire passer et laisser de nouveau aux garçons leur intimité. Quant à nous, nous nous installâmes face à face autour de la table de jardin.

 **\- Tu dis ça à cause de l'accident, Bella.**

 **\- Non... enfin en partie. Mais ça fait des mois qu'on en parle, qu'on se dispute et que j'y pense. Oui je veux un autre enfant avec toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi avoir di** **t** **non jusque là ? C'est très sérieux, Bella.**

 **\- Sans blague ! Après t'avoir cru mort, j'ai pensé à plein de choses, sur la route aussi... je veux un autre bébé. Je sais que j'aimerai Mila toujours aussi fort, que je ne la délaisserai pas ou quoi... son asthme, on gère, même si j'ai toujours peur... mais c'est ça être maman non ?**

 **\- Oui... je te l'ai rabâché des centaines de fois ça.**

 **\- Je sais. Bref, si j'ai di** **t** **non jusque là et ce dont j'ai vraiment peur, c'est que les choses se passent mal.**

 **\- Bella...**

 **\- Mais comprends** **-** **moi. J'aime Mila de tout mon être, mais la grossesse et sa naissance ont été une horreur ! Tu étais là, tu as vu et subi tout ça toi aussi. Tu sais que pour moi c'était l'enfer.**

 **\- Et là maintenant tout de suite, tu es prête à revivre ça ?**

 **\- Je t'ai cru mort, Edward. Mort de chez mo** **rt** **! J'imaginais déjà enterrer un cercueil vide, comment l'annoncer à ta famille, à ta fille... je t'ai perdu pendant cinq heures ! Cinq heures d'agonie totale ! J'ai pensé sauter par la fenêtre pour te rejoindre ! Aucune souffrance ne sera plus douloureuse que cette nuit là. Même pas une grossesse et un accouchement chaotique.**

Il ne répondit pas, se contenta de m'observer. Je repris.

- **Oui j'ai peur, oui je m'invente des tonnes de scénarios catastrophes mais... je veux essayer. Je le veux pour toi aussi, tu en as envie, et ça ne ferait pas de mal à Mila d'avoir un frère ou une sœur. On a de l'amour à revendre, je sais que nous deux on s'aimera comme au premier jour... mon amour pour Mila ne changera pas et je suis capable d'aimer un autre bébé autant que notre fille.**

 **\- Mais... ?**

 **\- Avoue que même toi après avoir vécu la naissance de Mila tu ressens un peu de peur. Non ?**

Il baissa les yeux et soupira.

 **\- Tu as raison. Oui c'était très dur, nous avons eu très peur, mais je me dis que tout est différent à chaque fois.**

 **\- Sauf que nous aurons toujours cette petite pensée dans un coin de notre tête.**

 **\- On demandera une césarienne.**

 **\- On demande rien du tout, on décide pas, Edward. Et je préfère accouch** **er** **par voie basse que d'avoir une cicatrice.**

Il hocha la tête avant de s'enfoncer dans son siège tout en m'observant.

- **Il y a autre chose ?**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- Qui te fait peur ?**

 **\- Euh... presque tout. J'ai pas franchement envie d'être de nouveau malade et de me bourr** **er** **de pâte, je suis pas très excitée à l'idée d'aller pisser toutes les trente secondes... mais je pense surtout à l'après. J'adore élever Mila. Je pense que j'adorerais en élever un deuxième.**

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage, je sais qu'il en mourrait d'envie.

 **\- Edward, chéri, arrête de penser à moi. Je sais que tu ne veux que mon bonheur... que tu as peur pour moi. Mais c'est moi qui te le demande. Tu m'en parles depuis des mois, tu le veux alors arr** **ête** **de faire comme si ça ne comptait pas.**

 **\- Je me sens nul.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Quand Mila est née, je me suis juré de ne pas te parler d'un deuxième** **q** **ue tu ferais ce que tu voudrais.**

 **\- C'est ce que je fais.**

 **\- Non, comme tu l'as dit, je t'en parle depuis des mois. Au départ tu ne voulais pas du tout, après tu as di** **t** **peut être... maintenant tu dis oui.**

 **\- Chéri, tu es un manipulateur né ! Tu passes ton temps à rouler les autres dans la farine pour obtenir ce que toi tu veux, peu importe le temps que ça prend.**

 **\- Merci, ça m'aide vachement !**

Je souris et tendis ma main vers lui avec hésitation il s'en saisit.

 **\- Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait** **p** **arce que c'est comme ça que tu me fais avanc** **er** **et changer. J'aime ce que je suis, je suis heureuse d'être moi. Je déborde d'amour pour ma fille alors que je la traitais de parasite au début. Je pense être définitivement prête pour un nouveau bébé.**

Il secoua la tête et nous sursautâmes quand la porte fenêtre du salon claqua d'un coup sec. Je tournai la tête, Alex et Daniel arrivaient vers nous, torse nu. Je souris.

 **\- Les t** **-** **shirts, ça vous parle ?**

 **\- Les quoi ?**

Alex s'assit à côté de moi et embrassa ma joue. Daniel s'installa à côté d'Edward, ce dernier avait retiré sa main de la mienne et avait croisé les bras. Je ne pouvais pas dire s'il était contrarié ou pas par l'intrusion de nos amis.

 **\- Vous n'étiez pas occupés ?**

 **\- Si, mais on attendait que vous repassiez pour aller plus loin.**

 **\- Vous aviez le temps.**

 **\- Est-ce que ça va ?**

Alex avait l'air très sérieux. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Edward qui répondit avant moi.

 **\- Bella est d'accord pour faire un autre bébé.**

Daniel tourna la tête vers lui, puis vers moi.

\- **On dirait que c'est horrible !**

 **\- Edward doute de ma sincérité.**

 **\- Je ne doute pas. J'ai peur de t'avoir trop poussé et que cet accident d'avion te fasse agir sans raison. Je ne profiterais pas de ce moment pour te faire un bébé. Je refuse d'entendre ce que tu as pu dire la première fois. Je ne veux pas que tu regrettes.**

 **\- Je suis sûre de moi. Mais si tu veux, on attend un mois ou deux. Et puis tu sais, je ne serai peut-être pas enceinte d'ici quinze jours. Ça peut mettre du temps. J'aurais toujours le temps de dire que je ne veux plus.**

Alex prit la parole.

 **\- Bella est différente du temps o** **ù** **je vous ais rencontr** **és** **. Oui elle a mal vécu la première grossesse mais c'est plus pareil désormais. Elle sait ce que c'est d'être mère.**

Daniel intervient à son tour.

 **\- Nous étions tous les deux quand on a appri** **s** **pour l'avion, elle m'a parlé de vos** **discussions** **sur le sujet. Oui la peur qu'elle a eu de te croire mort** **a** **peut** **-** **être un rôle dans sa décision mais je pense pas non plus qu'elle dise oui uniquement pour ça.**

 **\- Dan à raison, Bella n'est pas du genre à dire oui, surtout à ça, sur un coup de tête. Elle pense toujours beaucoup trop.**

 **\- Tu es marié avec elle et on la connaît mieux.**

Edward secoua la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

 **\- Non, c'est parce que je la conna** **is** **justement que je résiste. J'ai peur qu'elle regrette, qu'elle se renferme... qu'elle fasse sa Bella quoi. Bébé, je pense à toi surtout. Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas sûre à cent pour cent.**

 **\- Avec ton soutien je le serai** **,** **Edward. Et nous avons nos amis, nos familles. Mila est là tout va bien. Ne me fai** **s** **pas le coup de celui qui a la trouille.**

 **\- Je n'ai pas la trouille, je veux un autre enfant avec toi. Sauf qu'encore une fois, je veux que tu sois bien dans ta tête et dans ton corps pour y arriver.**

 **\- Je vais très bien, Edward. J'ai assez reculé comme ça. Allons-y.**

Il me regarda en soupirant.

 **\- Ok... allons-y.**

 **\- J'aime ton enthousiasme !**

Il ne répondit rien, je sais qu'il réfléchissait. Je secouai la tête et me levai.

 **\- Je suis fatiguée. Alex, demain nous devons travailler, on fera ce que l'on peut à distance.**

 **\- Pas de souci, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut avec moi.**

 **\- Parfait. Les vacances sont finies !**

Il sourit et se leva à son tour pour me prendre dans ses bras.

- **Bonne nuit.**

 **\- Merci toi aussi.**

Je l'embrasai et fis de même avec Daniel qui lui me raccompagna jusqu'au pied de l'escalier. Je montai dans la chambre, ne sachant pas si je devais être heureuse ou furieuse. Edward m'avait semblé prêt à le réclamer ce bébé et maintenant que je le lui demandais, il avait des doutes. C'était un peu n'importe quoi mais bon. Retirant ma veste, j'allai m'installer dans le lit, prenant ma fille dans les bras. Elle se tourna vers moi, je l'embrassai. Je fermai les yeux, pensant à Edward.

- **Bébé ? Tu dors ?**

 **\- Hum...**

J'ouvrai difficilement les yeux, j'étais sur le point de m'endormir, il allait tout gâcher.

- **Désolé, chérie.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

Je me tournai, il était à genoux près de moi. Il me caressa la joue, je le voyais à peine dans la pénombre.

 **\- Je te réveille pardon.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

 **\- Je suis d'accord, sincèrement d'accord avec ce projet bébé.**

 **\- Oh, Edward... on verra demain.**

 **\- Non. Ça me travaille et j'ai besoin de t'en parler, sinon je ne dormirai pas.**

 **\- Bien... je veux toujours que tu me fasses un autre enfant. J'aurai peur et je ne serai pas toujours en forme mais on peut tout affronter.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.**

 **\- Parfait. A partir de** **de** **main je ne prendrai plus ma pilule.**

 **\- D'accord.**

Je souris et fermai de nouveau les yeux.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Excuse** **-** **moi de ne pas avoir réagi comme peut-être tu t'y attendais.**

 **\- Je suis chiante et compliquée, normal que tu te poses des questions.**

 **\- Je t'aime, je ne veux que ton bonheur.**

 **\- Le bonheur aurait été que tu me laisses dormir. Mais tu viens de tuer mon cycle de sommeil.**

 **\- Ah... pardon. Dors, chérie.**

Il se releva et s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain. Je soupirai et sortis du lit. Fichu pour fichu... je frappai doucement avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabillait.

 **\- Edward ça va ?**

 **\- Oui. Retourne dormir, j'arrive.**

Il fuyait mon regard. Il y avait quelque choses qui n'allait pas.

 **\- Parle** **-** **moi, Edward.**

 **\- Je vais bien, fatigué aussi c'est tout.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- S'il te plaît** **,** **Isabella.**

Ok... Isabella, ça ressemblait à un signal d'alarme en général, il ne m'appelait par mon prénom que lorsqu'il était en colère ou que quelque chose le perturbait. Or là, il n'avait pas l'air en colère du tout.

 **\- Toi aussi tu as eu peur n'est-ce pas ? Je n'ai pensé qu'** **à** **moi dans cette histoire... mais pas à toi. C'est ça ? Je parle de l'avion.**

Il laissa tomber son t-shirt au sol et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il répondit d'une voix calme.

 **\- Quand on a atterri, j'ai écouté tes messages. Ça m'a fichu une trouille bleue. Puis j'ai appri** **s** **pour le crash. Bella, quand je t'ai appel** **ée** **, je ne savais pas si je t'entendrais ou si on allait me dire que tu avais sauté du balcon.**

 **\- Je ne l'aurais pas fait.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Même quand Jacob est mort, même quand tu m'as raconté ton histoire pour la première fois, jamais je n'avais entendu ta voi** **x** **avec une telle souffrance.**

 **\- Je ne le nierais pas.**

 **\- Jusqu'à ce que tu décroches, j'ai vécu l'enfer. Je n'ai pas eu peur pour moi, mais pour toi à cause de cette dépendance que nous avons l'un pour l'autre.**

 **\- Mais ça finit bien.**

 **\- Oui. Je sais mais... oui nous nous sommes fait la promesse de veiller sur Mila si l'autre n'était plus là.**

 **\- Mais cette expérience** **a** **rendu cette promesse beaucoup trop réelle.**

 **\- Tout à fait.**

 **\- Donc ?**

 **\- Tu es sûre qu'on s'en sortira si on fait ce deuxième bébé ? On pourra vraiment tenir cette promesse ? Ça ne serait pas cruel ?**

 **\- On doit essayer. Mila est déjà là et nous devons profiter de ce que la vie nous donne.**

 **\- Peut-être.**

 **\- Non, pas peut-être. C'est vrai !**

 **\- Je suis désolé, c'est pas mon genre de douter.**

J'allai le prendre dans mes bras, il se laissa faire.

 **\- On dira que ça te rend humain.**

 **\- Oui enfin je n'ai jamais était invincible.**

 **\- Crois en mon expérience... ça ne ser** **t** **à rien de vivre dans le pass** **é** **, il faut avanc** **er** **.**

 **\- Hum... ça ressemble presque à une blague.**

 **\- Arrête.**

Je souris et embrassai son torse.

 **\- J'ai envie de voir cette catastrophe comme une chance. Tu es là, nous sommes en famille... avançons et faisons un petit Cullen.**

 **\- Tu veux un garçon ?**

 **\- Oui... un héritier !**

 **\- On est plus au 18eme siècle. Mila héritera.**

 **\- Je sais. Disons que je suis certaine que tu voudrais bien transmettre à ton fils, tous les sports que tu pratiques... jouer aux voitures avec lui... et ne plus être transformé en princesse.**

Je le sentis sourire.

 **\- Quoi que nous ayons, je serai heureux Bella. Tu es mon bonheur premier, chérie. Le reste, ce n'est que du bonus. Du beau et formidable bonus, mais toi c'est tellement plus...**

 **\- Tu vas me faire pleurer, arrête.**

 **\- Je suis sincère.**

 **\- Je sais. C'est bien pour ça.**

Il releva mon menton et planta ses yeux dans les miens.

 **\- Je t'aime.**

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, monsieur parfait !**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça, je ne le mérite pas.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si. Pour moi si, et pour Mila aussi.**

Il secoua la tête et finit par m'embrasser.

 **\- Faisons un nouveau pacte, Edward.**

 **\- Quoi encore** **?**

 **\- S'il arrive quelques chose à l'autre, ne faisons rien de stupide avant confirmation.**

 **\- C'est ton pacte qui est stupide, bébé. Mais comme tu voudras.**

Je l'embrassai sur le torse.

 **\- Vu qu'Alex et Daniel sont au courant, ça ne les concerne pas, mais... ne disons rien à personne. Ma mère par exemple.**

 **\- Je suis d'accord. Et comme tu l'as dis, ça mettra peut-être du temps. Alors n'affollons personne.**

 **\- Oui. Mais on va y arriver et puis la vie va peu** **t-** **être trouv** **er** **d'autres personne sur qui s'acharner.**

 **\- Je l'espère pour nous oui. Enfin nous sommes plus heureux que malheureux quand même.**

 **\- Oui. Alle** **z** **, douche toi bien, je vais dormir moi.**

 **\- Tu dois attendre ton prochain cycle.**

 **\- Donc ?**

 **\- Viens plutôt me frotter le dos.**

 **\- Que le dos ?**

 **\- On verra ça.**

Je souris et m'écartai pour que l'on puisse se déshabiller.

 **\- J'espère que demain nous aurons des nouvelles afin que l'on puisse rentrer chez nous.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas bien au soleil et chez mes parents ? À New** **-** **York il va commencer à faire froid.**

 **\- L** **e** **temps ne me gêne pas. Ni ne m'arrange, je m'en moque un peu. Ce que je veux et qui me manque c'est mon appartement, ma chambre et mon lit.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Oui. J'ai l'impression d'être un ado ici. Devoir coucher avec ma femme en cachette dans la salle de bain... ça m'énerve !**

 **\- C'est uniquement parce que Mila est dans la chambre. Sinon, ça ne nous a jamais dérangé.**

 **\- Je sais. Mais ça m'énerve quand même.**

 **\- Ce matin c'était chouette.**

Il se retourna brusquement vers moi. Nous étions tous les deux nus et nous nous apprêtions à entrer dans la douche.

- **Chouette ? C'était chouette ?**

 **\- Euh bah oui. Non ?**

 **\- Chouette ? Seulement chouette ? Bella...**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- J'ai l'impression que tu m'insultes.**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Chouette ressemble à pas terrible.**

 **\- Chouette c'est bien.**

 **\- Bien ?**

 **\- Bon sang, Edward ! Entre dans cette douche.**

Il s'exécuta mais continua de râler.

 **\- Seulement bien ?**

 **\- Tu veux une note à chaque fois ? Que je tienne un petit carnet ?**

 **\- Non... mais bien et chouette ne sont pas les mots que j'utiliserais pour qualifier et nommer nos relations sexuelle.**

 **\- E** **t** **tu dirais quoi ?**

 **\- Intenses, passionn** **ées** **, extraordinaires, super bonnes... pas bien et pas chouette.**

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant de régler la température de l'eau.

 **\- Bella ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu n'es pas d'accord.**

 **\- Parfois c'est mieux que d'autre. C'est tout.**

 **\- Je vais poser une question qui va me faire du mal... Je suis mauvais ?**

 **\- Non ! Mais parfois nous ne sommes pas à cent pour cent.**

 **\- Quelle est ta référence ? La meilleure fois ?**

 **\- Euh... il y en a plusieurs. Disons... Mon anniversaire, après la naissance de Mila. Ou notre première fois ensemble.**

 **\- La pire ?**

 **\- Il n'y a pas de pire... mais en moins bien je dirais... les fois o** **ù** **je ne suis pas trop réveillée encore.**

 **\- Tu as déjà simulé avec moi ?**

 **\- Pas avec toi non. Jacob oui.**

 **\- Je m'en fou de lui. Jamais avec moi ? Soi** **s** **honnête.**

 **\- Tu as un taux de cent pour cent de réussite. Même quand c'est juste bien. C'est ce qui est agaçant... parfois je suis pas franchement pour, mais je sais que je ne pourrais pas râler au final, car tu sais me faire jouir à tous les coups.**

 **\- Ah oui ?**

 **\- Oui. Je te le jure. Et dès que tu m'offres un orgasme... et bien j'oublie le reste parce qu'ensuite j'aurais un câlin, des mots d'amour et des baisers. Alors voilà.**

 **\- Ouais... ça me fait de la peine quand même. Ce matin c'était juste chouette ?**

 **\- Par rapport aux fantasmes torrides que j'imaginais après ta supposée mort... un peu. Après c'était pas non plus le désastre, je suis très satisfaite. Ne va pas penser le contraire. Mais tu as raison, nous n'avons fait l'amour qu'en se comportant comme des ados qui ne doivent pas se faire surprendre.**

 **\- Fantasme torride ? Ok... peut importe le boulot, demain après-mid** **i** **je le passe dans une chambre d'hôtel avec toi. La nuit aussi s'il le faut. Mais je vais régler ce problème.**

 **\- Je suis un problème ?**

 **\- Pas toi. Mais notre frustration oui.**

 **\- Et puis, il faut qu'on fasse un bébé.**

 **\- Tout** **à** **fait. Nous travaillerons. Il faut repeupler le monde, ma chérie.**

 **\- C'est une mission... donc prendre notre après** **-** **midi pour ça est justifié.**

 **\- Complètement. Même si tu n'arrêtes la pilule que demain.**

 **\- Et bah en fait, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir prise ce soir. Je regarderai en sortant.**

 **\- Mais c'est que tu m'aurais fait un enfant dans le dos ?!**

 **\- Comme pour Mila !**

 **\- Sale épouse !**

Je pouffai de rire, il savait très bien que Mila était un accident.

 **\- Bon, Swan... il faut régler un autre problèmes urgent.**

 **\- Il faut que je me mette à genoux et que je dise « oui maître » ? En rêve !**

Il rit et prit mon visage en coupe afin de m'embrasser. Plus aucun mot ne fut échangé à partir de là.

* * *

 **Et voilà.**

 **La semaine prochaine, ou la suivante... dernier chapitre.**

 **Une autre suivra !**

 **Bonne semaine.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Bonsoir !**

 **Oui il est très tard mais OUI je publie quand même ! J'ai fini le travail très tard.**

 **Alors...**

 **Voilà dernier chapitre concernant cette saga...**

 **Je suis triste d'y être, j'y étais très attachée.**

 **Je vous remercie pour tout le bien que vous m'avez apporté,**

 **Je vous remercie pour les commentaires, pour les sourires que vous m'avez donner lors des reviews.**

 **Je vous remercie pour votre fidélité et votre soutient.**

 **J'espère vous retrouvé dans la suite des événements.**

 **Merci à mon correcteur et ami, pour avoir pleurer des larmes de sang lors des corrections.**

 **Merci du fond du coeur.**

 **Je vous retrouve en bas pour quelque précision sur ce qui va suivre après cette fiction.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

POV Edward.

Épilogue

 **\- Edward ?**

Je relevai ma tête de mes dossiers en fronçant les sourcils. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'heure, je reportai mon regard sur ma femme.

 **\- Je vais chercher Mila** **.** **E** **nsuite on revient ici pour aller à la crèche.**

 **\- Très bien, je devrais avoir bientôt fini.**

 **\- A tout à l'heure.**

Elle disparut de mon bureau et je me replongeai dans mes papiers. De nouveau très concentré dans ma lecture, je grognai quand mon téléphone sonna.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Joe le barjo sur la 1.**

 **\- Alex... ok passe** **-** **le moi.**

J'attendis juste qu'il passe d'une ligne à l'autre pour pouvoir me prendre la tête avec le client le plus lunatique et bipolaire avec qui je n'avais encore jamais travaillé. Il changeait d'avis douze fois par jour. Au dernier moment il revenait sur nos accords ou il pétait un plomb juste pour le plaisir. La nouvelle crise gérée, je m'attaquai de nouveau à mon dossier... jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte deux minutes après.

 **\- Putain merde ! C'est pas possible ça ! Quoi ?! Entrez bordel !**

La porte s'ouvrit mais seule la petite tête blonde de ma fille se montra. Je soupirai en grimaçant.

 **\- Ma puce excuse moi. Entre, chérie.**

 **\- Maman m'a dit de venir avec toi si je voulais.**

Elle avait un sourire d'excuse et hésitait à entrer. Je me levai et avançai vers elle en tendant les bras.

 **\- Tu ne me déranges pas, Mila. Je croyais que c'était Alex. Viens me faire un câlin.**

Je me penchai pour la prendre contre moi, elle passa ses bras autour de mon cou et je la sentis sourire contre ma peau.

 **\- Alors t'es pas gentil avec tonton...**

 **\- Pardon ? Bien sur que si ! Toujours !**

 **\- Non, non.**

Elle secoua la tête, je souris et me retenai de souffler quand mon téléphone sonna.

 **\- Hum, regarde, c'est tonton. Tu vas voir comme je suis gentil.**

Je décrochai sous les yeux moqueurs et le sourire taquin de ma fille.

 **\- Oui, mon cher Alex ?**

 **\- La drogue c'est mal. Joe le barjot rappel.**

Je fermai les yeux et serrai les dents. Il commençait vraiment à m'emmerder celui-là.

 **\- Et bien dis lui d'aller se faire...**

 **\- Code M !**

Ok, code Mila, donc pas de gros mot. Je me raclai la gorge et essayai de conserver une voix calme et posée. Ma fille m'observait toujours, prête à se moquer de moi au premier dérapage.

 **\- D'aller voir ailleurs si je n'y suis pas. Dis** **-** **lui que j'ai terminé ma journée, que je suis indisponible jusqu'à demain, de prendre ses fichus cachets et d'aller voir son psy ! J'ai un câlin et des bisous à faire à ma fille, ça passe en priorité.**

 **\- En gros, je lui dis d'aller se faire foutre !**

 **\- Tout à fait !**

 **\- Je connais des gens très bien qui font ça.**

 **\- Je n'en doute pas. Sérieux, envoie-le balader. Et tu diras à Mila que je te parle toujours très bien et que tu aimes quand je te cri** **e** **dessus !**

 **\- Oh oui Edward, cri** **e-** **moi dessus ! Ne t'arrête pas surtout ! J'aime ça !**

Je secouai la tête et raccrochai en souriant. Mila m'offrit des applaudissements.

 **\- Bravo, papa ! Mais tu as fait exprès tu triches...**

 **\- Tu me brises le cœur. Est-ce que ma secrétaire est prête pour ranger mes affaires ?**

 **\- Oui patron !**

Je ris et l'embrassai sur la tête avant de la poser par terre. Quasiment tous les soirs, elle me rejoignait dans le bureau et je la laissais ranger mes dossiers, la plupart du temps, elle n'avait qu'à fermer le dossier, mais c'était devenu notre truc.

 **\- C'était bien l'école ?**

 **\- Oui. Comme toujours. Mais papa ? Est-ce que je suis trop grande pour avoir monsieur Licorne ?**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?**

 **\- Bah, y a des filles qui disent que c'est pour les bébés les doudous...**

 **\- Ce n'est pas vrai. On peut avoir des doudous toute notre vie ! Est-ce que tu as besoin de monsieur Licorne ?**

 **\- Oui... je l'aime mon doudou... mais je veux pas être un bébé.**

 **\- Moi j'ai un doudou ! Et regarde, je suis grand.**

 **\- Ah bon t'as un doudou ?**

 **\- Oui... c'est maman. Je peux pas dormir si elle n'est pas là, sinon j'ai peur, je suis triste et je vais pas bien.**

 **\- Mais maman c'est pas un doudou... même si elle est toute douce !**

 **\- C'est mon doudou à moi.**

 **\- Mais elle va pas à la machine maman !**

 **\- Elle prend des bains quand elle pu** **e** **, c'est pareil.**

Elle rigola.

 **\- Elle pu** **e** **pas maman... tu dis des bêtises.**

 **\- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que tu peux garder ton doudou. Ça ne fait pas de toi un bébé. Même si tu resteras le bébé de papa et maman pour toujours.**

 **\- Alors je peux le garder ?**

 **\- Je t'interdis de t'en séparer, Mila. N'écoute pas les bêtises des autres.**

 **\- D'accord. Merci, papa.**

Je lui frottai sa petite tête blonde, ce qui la décoiffa et me valut un « roh non ! » quand Mila râlait, c'était du Bella à cent pour cent ! J'adorais ça.

 **\- Non... maman je te dis que ce n'est pas la peine... comment ça tu ne trouveras pas ça juste ? C'est n'importe quoi !**

La porte s'ouvrit sur Bella, tenant son portable à l'oreille d'une main et soutenant Sam, notre fils, de son bras libre. Elle me lança un regard qui criait au secours et je ne trouvai rien d'autre à faire que de la soulager de Sam qui vint volontiers contre moi.

\- **Maman... je n'ai pas trop le temps... je suis avec les enfants au bureau... Oui je les embrasserai...**

 **\- Matt ?**

Bella me montra simplement du doigt la direction de l'endroit où se trouvait Matt, le jumeau de Sam. Je regardai au niveau du bureau d'Alex, mon fils traînait des pieds en buvant sa briquette de jus d'orange. Il avait l'air grognon.

Bien sûr, l'arrivée des jumeaux dans notre vie n'était absolument pas prévue. Enfin nous voulions un deuxième enfant mais pas deux d'un coup. Contrairement à ce que nous avions pensé, Bella était tombée enceinte très rapidement après le crash de l'avion... quinze jours après avoir pris la décision en fait. Bien sûr, nous étions surpris que ce soit si rapide mais aussi très heureux. Bella avait été malade, exactement comme pour Mila.

Malgré les nausées et tout ce qu'elle ne supportait plus en nourriture et en odeur, Bella ne se plaignait pas, elle semblait contente et de ne surtout pas regretter sa décision. Je restais un peu méfiant, je guettais chacune de ses réactions. Lorsque la première échographie était arrivée, j'avoue avoir un peu stressé, Bella aussi avait été tendue. Quand l'obstétricien nous avait dit qu'il y avait deux bébés, deux vrais jumeaux, ma femme m'avait regardé l'air de dire « je vais te demander une castration chimique ».

Sur le trajet du retour elle n'avait pas parlé, elle ne m'avait pas regardé et son visage n'exprimait rien. Nous étions rentrés à la maison, Bella était montée directement dans notre chambre, me laissant m'occuper de Mila. Je lui avais laissé tout l'espace qu'elle souhaitait, en réalité j'encaissais aussi la nouvelle. J'étais heureux, je n'en avais jamais demandé autant. En fait je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour ma femme, c'était plus fort que le reste.

À la fin de la journée, une fois Mila couchée, j'avais rejoint ma femme dans notre chambre. Elle avait fini par me regarder et me dire tout simplement « Tu m'auras tout fait vivre ». Ensuite les choses avaient repris leur cours. Son ventre avait très vite pris du volume, signe qu'elle acceptait sa grossesse. Le deuxième trimestre arrivé, ses nausées étaient parties, nous avions annoncé la nouvelle à tout le monde. Mila l'avait très bien pris, elle était heureuse et avait même proposé de laisser sa chambre.

Nous avions préparé l'arrivée des garçons, Mila avait effectivement changé de chambre, elle était au rez de chaussé, une chambre plus grande et décorée comme elle l'avait souhaitée. Matthew et Samuel eux, avaient hérité de la chambre de leur sœur.

Les garçons étaient nés en septembre, Bella avait travaillé jusqu'au bout. Elle avait mené sa grossesse jusqu'au terme et avait perdu les eaux lors d'une réunion. D'abord elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait attendu que tout le monde parte pour me dire « Nous partons aussi, je vais accoucher ». Cinq heures plus tard, nous avions deux beaux bébés en pleine forme dans nos bras.

Depuis leur naissance deux années étaient passées. Mes trois enfants grandissaient beaucoup trop vite, Mila avait fêté ses six ans hier. Toujours aussi blonde avec ses yeux bleus, un caractère des plus simple à vivre et beaucoup d'humour. Mes garçons eux étaient bruns aux yeux vert. Physiquement c'était les mêmes, Sam était un tout petit peu plus grand que Matt. Niveau caractère c'était le jour et la nuit. Matt était le rebel hyperactif tandis que Sam était d'un calme olympien et plutôt passif. Matt dominait clairement son frère.

 **\- Bon, maman je te laisse, de toute façon on se voit demain... il faut qu'on rentre. Oui ok. A demain je vous embrasse.**

Bella soupira en rangeant son portable puis se frotta les tempes.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?**

 **\- Ma mère et ses lubies... je t'expliquerai.**

 **\- Ok. Matt boude ?**

 **\- Ouais, je lui ai passé un savon. Il a mordu son frère pour avoir un jouet.**

 **\- Où ça ?**

 **\- Sur le bras droit** **.** **I** **l a encore la marque.**

Je regardai le bras droit de Sam que j'avais toujours les bras avant de lancer un regard noir à Matt qui, en me voyant, ne faisait pas du tout le fier.

 **\- Alle** **z,** **on rentre et on parle de tout ça. Sammy tu marches ?**

Je le posai par terre et attrapai ma mallette et mon téléphone.

 **\- Mila tu as tout bien rangé ?**

 **\- Oui, chef !**

 **\- Parfait, mademoiselle.**

Elle sourit et tout le monde sortit du bureau. Alex, assis sur sa chaise et tourné vers nous, tendis sa main à hauteur des jumeaux. Quasiment tous les soirs c'était le rituel du check de fin de journée. Quand les garçons étaient nés, nous avions nommé Alex et Daniel parrain et Alice marraine. Sam s'appelait Samuel Alex et Matt, Matthew Daniel, avec toujours mon nom et celui de Bella. Quand les garçons eurent tapé dans la main d'Alex et que Mila eut son câlin, Alex se leva.

 **\- J'ai dit à Joe de rappeler en début de semaine et que s'il voulait un rendez** **-** **vous, on pourrait s'arranger.**

 **\- Bien.**

 **\- Rien à dire de plus sinon. Tout est prêt pour lundi, on peut passer le week end tranquille.**

 **\- Ok. Demain 6h ?**

 **\- Tout est prêt oui.**

 **\- Super, à demain bonne soirée.**

 **\- Vous aussi.**

Rejoignant ma famille aux portes de l'ascenseur, je ne pus m'empêcher d'embrasser ma femme dans le cou.

 **\- Tu es toute tendue bébé. Ça ne va pas ?**

\- **Je vais bien, juste la fatigue. Pourquoi il a rappel** **é** **le bipolaire ?**

- **Renégocier le contrat. Il me casse les couilles.**

\- **S'il te plaît.**

 **\- Pardon.**

Je les laissai entrer dans l'ascenseur et attrapai Matt pour le prendre dans mes bras.

 **\- Donc toi tu as été méchant ? Pourquoi tu as mordu ton frère ? Réponds** **-** **moi** **.**

 **\- Pour le jouet. Y voulait pas donner.**

 **\- Parce qu'il jouait déjà avec ! Ça va pas de mordre ! Tu veux que je le fasse moi ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Maman t'a puni ?**

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella qui secoua la tête.

 **\- Non...**

 **\- La prochaine fois que tu mords, tapes ou jettes quelque chose sur Sam, je te promets que tu y auras le droit ! Tu m'entends Matthew ? Si tu es méchant avec ton frère, tu seras puni ! Et ça marche aussi avec Mila... et n'importe qui d'ailleurs ! On ne mord pas, on ne tape pas ! Ok ?**

Les yeux plein de larmes il hocha la tête et je le gardai contre moi pour sortir dans le hall. Bella avait prit Sam et tenait la main de Mila. Paul nous attendait comme tous les soirs, il nous aida à installer les enfants dans la voiture sept places qu'il avait fallu acheter à la naissance des garçons. Sur le chemin de la maison, Mila faisait la conversation.

 **\- Maman... papa il a dit que tu puais !**

 **\- Hey ! J'ai pas d** **it** **ça ! Pas comme ça...**

 **\- Ah et tu m'expliques comment tu l'as di** **t** **? Non, Mila va me raconter, je t'écoute, ma souris.**

Mila sourit et regarda sa mère.

 **\- J'avais peur d'être trop grande pour avoir un doudou. Papa il m'a dit que non, que lui aussi il en avait un, que c'était toi. J'ai di** **t** **que tu étais pas un doudou parce que tu vas pas dans la machine comme monsieur Licorne quand il sent pas bon. Et papa il a dit que tu prenais des bains, c'était pareil que la machine. Mais moi j'ai dit que tu pu** **ai** **s jamais... tu es toute douce et tu sens toujours bon ! C'est papa qui pu** **e** **après le tennis !**

Bella éclata de rire et se pencha pour embrasser notre fille qui était entre nous deux.

 **\- Oui, quand il rentre du sport, il transpire et ça ne sent pas bon. Mais c'est normal. Et il a raison, tu n'es pas trop grande pour avoir Monsieur Licorne. Je suis le doudou de papa, mais papa c'est mon doudou aussi. J'ai besoin de lui pour dormir. Qui a dit que tu étais trop grande ?**

 **\- Des filles à l'école.**

 **\- Elles sont bêtes. Ne les écoute pas. Garde Monsieur Licorne.**

 **\- Papa il a dit pareil.**

 **\- C'est parce que nous avons raison.**

Je me raclai la gorge et les filles me regardèrent.

 **\- Je signale juste que si maman ne prenait pas de douche tous les soirs, elle finirait pas ne plus sentir bon. Donc j'ai raison aussi.**

Bella me fit une grimace et Mila gloussa.

 **\- Mais oui, papa... mais oui.**

Je secouai la tête et me penchai pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Arrivés à la maison, les enfants se jetèrent sur leurs jouets, Bella se débarrassa de ses escarpins pendant que moi j'enlevai ma veste et ma cravate.

 **\- Tu veux une bière ?**

 **\- Merci oui. J'ai faim aussi.**

 **\- Tu as toujours faim, chéri.**

Je souris et allai rejoindre les garçons dans le salon pendant que Bella allait dans la cuisine.

- **Dites les gars ? Qui veux me faire un câlin ?**

 **\- Moi !**

 **\- Non moi !**

 **\- Venez tous les deux.**

Les deux garçons arrivèrent et s'installèrent sur mes genoux.

 **\- Papa on part demain ?**

 **\- Ouais, on prend l'avion très tôt le matin. On va rejoindre les cousins, les tontons, les tatas, papi et mamie...**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Pour fêter l'anniversaire de Mila.**

 **\- Encore !**

Je souris et embrassai Matt sur le front.

 **\- Oui encore. Elle a le droit de faire la fête non ?**

 **\- Ouais...**

 **\- T'es pas content de voir tou** **t** **le monde ?**

 **\- Si si...**

Sam leva alors les yeux vers moi.

 **\- On va voir les cheval** **,** **papa ?**

 **\- Chevaux, chéri. Oui, on va là** **-** **bas.**

 **\- Ouais ! J'aime bien moi là** **-** **bas !**

 **\- Et bien voilà. Ce soir on va faire les valises avec maman.**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- Papa... je peux aller jouer ?**

 **\- Un bisou avant.**

Matt m'embrassa sur la joue avant de se sauver pour aller jouer aux petites voitures. Bella arriva avec un plateau contenant nos boissons et un goûter.

 **\- Bah dis donc toi ? Tu es bien installé, mon bébé ?**

Sam hocha la tête tout en se lovant contre moi. Bella me tendit ma bière.

 **\- Merci, chérie. Du coup, ta mère ?**

 **\- Oh elle est pas sûre du buffet demain. Elle regrette de ne rien avoir à offrir aux garçons...**

 **\- C'est l'anniversaire de Mila, pas des gars.**

 **\- Elle a peur qu'il y** **ait** **une injustice... n'importe quoi.**

 **\- Ne te prends pas la tête, bébé. Approche, amour.**

Je passai mon bras autour de ses épaules et elle nicha sa tête dans mon cou et Sam se rapprocha d'elle pour lui faire un câlin.

- **Je t'aime, maman.**

 **\- Oh, mon bébé. Moi aussi je t'aime, mon trésor. Tu es content, on va voir tout le monde demain ?**

 **\- Oui et les cheval aussi.**

 **\- On dit « les chevaux », mon amour. Peut** **-** **être que papa te fera monter sur le sien avec lui.**

 **\- Oh oui, papa !**

 **\- On verra, je vais réfléchir.**

 **\- S'il te plaît...**

 **\- Bon ok. On ira se promener à cheval tous les deux.**

 **\- Ouais ! Je vais le dire à Mila !**

Ni une ni deux il sauta de mes genoux pour se précipiter dans la chambre de sa sœur. Sam et Mila étaient assez proches, ils avaient le même caractère.

 **\- Et toi ? Tu vas monter à cheval avec moi ?**

 **\- Non... je vais te monter toi !**

 **\- Je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus !**

 **\- Non mais sérieux, j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse s'échapper une heure ou deux. Juste un petit tête à tête ailleurs que dans notre chambre.**

 **\- Oui, ma chérie. Promis.**

Elle m'embrassa avant de se lever.

 **\- C'est l'heure des douches !**

 **\- Bien, chef !**

Occupés par les enfants, la soirée passa rapidement. Matt affronta une énième engueulade par sa mère et moi aussi d'ailleurs, pour avoir coupé au ciseau les poils du pauvre Brad Pitt. Bella était folle de rage. Les enfants couchés, nos douches prisent et ma femme à peine calmée, je la rejoignis dans notre lit.

- **Ça va, Bella ?**

 **\- J'en peux plus, il me fatigue. Je l'aime mais j'en peux plus des bêtises. Non mais coup** **er** **les poils du chat ! J'y aurais jamais pensé.**

 **\- Moi non plus. Déshabille** **-** **toi et met** **-** **toi sur le ventre je...**

 **\- Pardon ? Va te faire voir ! Je ne suis pas ta chose** **!**

 **\- Laisse** **-** **moi finir ! Je voulais te masser ! Calme toi.**

 **\- Dans** **c** **e cas ok. Désolée, je suis énervée.**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

Je souris et attendai qu'elle s'installe pour aller m'asseoir à côté d'elle et de lui verser de l'huile de massage sur le dos.

 **\- Détend** **-** **toi. Ça va aller, il dort... à part tomb** **er** **du lit, il ne peu** **t** **rien faire.**

 **\- Hum... on ne sait jamais. Comment Sam peut être aussi calme et passif... Tu as mal dosé les choses, chéri.**

 **\- C'est d** **ifficile** **d'en faire deux !**

 **\- De les porter et les mettre au monde aussi.**

Je souris et embrassai sa nuque.

 **\- Je sais et je t'admire. Mais je pense que Matt cherche ses limites. Il a besoin de se séparer de son frère.**

 **\- Oui enfin... elles sont atteintes depuis longtemps. On n'est pas assez sévères ?**

 **\- Je pense que nous sommes justes. Je veux bien crier et le punir, mais je ne lèverai jamais la main sur mes enfants.**

 **\- Moi non plus, tu le sais.**

 **\- Bien sûr. Et puis, il ne fait pas que des bêtises, il est adorable aussi. C'est loin d'être une terreur et un monstre.**

 **\- Je sais et heureusement.**

 **\- Et puis Mila** **a** **toujours était adorable, Sam c'est un ange... il nous fallait bien un petit défi.**

 **\- Le pire c'est que tu as raison.**

Je souris et continuai de masser son dos pendant encore quelque minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne sur le dos. Elle me sourit et je caressai sa joue.

 **\- Merci.**

 **\- De rien, bébé.**

Sans la quitter du regard, je descendais doucement ma main le long de son corps. Elle m'offrit un sourire en coin et se cambra légèrement sous moi lorsque ma main palpa tendrement son sein.

 **\- Fais** **-** **moi l'amour, Edward.**

 **\- Ah je dois plus aller me faire foutre maintenant !**

 **\- Je ne suis plus énervée maintenant. Je veux bien être ta chose.**

 **\- Déconne pas, c'est moi ta chose là maintenant !**

 **\- C'est vrai. Mais vu la bosse que je vois, cette chose veu** **t** **sortir !**

 **\- Tu sais quoi ? Ça fait beaucoup trop de choses !**

Elle rit et je me penchai vers elle pour l'embrasser afin de profiter de notre soirée au calme.

\- **Maman...**

 **\- Oui, chéri, deux secondes s'il te plaît. Mila tu as tes affaires ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Alors descend** **s** **avec papa. Il va t'installer dans la voiture.**

J'attrapai Mila pour la porter, il était cinq heures et le réveil était dur pour tout le monde, surtout pour les garçons qui agrippaient de toutes leurs forces, les jambes de leur mère. Du coup Bella n'avançait à rien ou très lentement.

\- **On y va, petite souris. Ça va ?**

 **\- Je suis fatiguée.**

 **\- Tu dormiras dans la voiture et l'avion. Je vais te mettre dans la voiture et Paul va te surveiller le temps que je remonte aider maman avec les garçons.**

 **\- Ok.**

Je l'embrassai sur la joue et après l'avoir confiée à mon chauffeur je remontai pour un dernier voyage. Bella portait Matt dans les bras qui s'était déjà rendormi contre elle et Sam était assis par terre prêt à fermer les yeux pour de bon.

 **\- Viens** **-** **là mon grand. On a tout ?**

 **\- Juste son sac là et c'est bon.**

Deux vérifications plus tard, nous quittâmes l'appartement pour rejoindre Paul et Mila. Ce week-end nous allions à Dallas, juste le temps de fêter l'anniversaire de Mila. Nos familles étaient déjà sur place depuis la veille. Nous alliions juste rejoindre Alex et Daniel à l'aéroport, Daniel nous offrant le voyage en jet privé.

Dans la voiture pas un mot ne fut échangé, les enfants dormaient et moi-même je piquais du nez de temps en temps. Arrivés à l'aéroport, je m'assurai qu'Alex et Daniel étaient bien là, puis la galère de réveiller les enfants et de réussir à les traîner jusqu'à l'avion débuta. Matt ne voulait pas quitter sa mère, Mila marchait les yeux fermés et Sam endormi bavait sur mon épaule. Les papiers vérifiés, l'embarquement accepté nous rejoignîmes nos amis déjà installés. Daniel m'aida à installer les petits et Alex aida Bella avec Matt et les valises.

 **\- Merci, Dan.**

 **\- De rien. Ça va pas trop dur ?**

 **\- Les enfants s'en remettron** **t** **. Moi... j'aurais pas dû dire oui à Bella pour le quatrième round !**

Bella rit jaune en me regardant.

 **\- J'ai pas assisté au deuxième, troisième et encore moins au quatrième ! T'es plus tout jeune, champion.**

 **\- Fai** **s** **gaffe, je pourrai** **s** **partir avec une petite jeune de vingt ans... je suis encore beau et toujours très riche.**

Elle m'offrit un magnifique doigt d'honneur qui me fit pouffer de rire. Je saluai ensuite mon assistant.

- **Ah, mon pauvre Edward... nos femmes ne nous facilitent pas la vie hein ?**

 **\- Ta gueule !**

Bella et Daniel avait parlé en même temps et sur le même ton, ce qui nous fit exploser de rire avec Alex. Il fut l'heure ensuite pour nous de décoller et une fois nos ceintures plus obligatoires, Bella se précipita sur nos bébés pour aller les coucher dans la chambre du jet. Je l'aidai et avant de les laisser dormir tranquillement, je m'arrêtai quelques secondes pour les regarder. J'étais tellement fier de mes trois bébés... mes plus belles réussites. Peut-être que Bella accepterait un petit dernier qui sait...

 **\- Tu n'y penses même pas.**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Je connais ce regard et non... même s'ils sont magnifiques et que je dégouline d'amour pour mes enfants... trois ça suffit !**

 **\- Comment tu as deviné que je pensais à ça ?**

 **\- Tu as** **c** **e sourire satisfait qui veux dire « j'en veux encore ». Non, Edward, plus de bébé pour moi.**

On verra.

 **\- Oui, chérie. Je suis très heureux comme ça. Ils sont parfaits.**

 **\- Tu sais, si on en fait un de plus, je serai encore moins disponible pour toi et là tu me quitteras pour une mannequin jeune et sexy.**

 **\- Jamais je ne te quitterai. Tu es toujours la femme la plus belle et la plus sexy du monde.**

Elle sourit et je me penchai pour l'embrasser. J'étais le plus honnête du monde quand je disais ça, personne ne surpasserait ma femme, jamais. De retour avec Alex et Daniel, j'installai Bella sur l'un de mes genoux, elle observa les garçons elle les sondait même. Elle avait toujours eu le don de l'observation et savait lire le comportement des autres.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Vous êtes tendus. Ça ne va pas ?**

Alex s'étonna à peine.

 **\- Si pourquoi ?**

 **\- Vous êtes fâchés ?**

 **\- Non du tout.**

 **\- Alors quoi ?**

 **\- Rien.**

J'intervenai.

 **\- Les mecs, vous savez que vous allez perdre avec elle. Allez-y, couche** **z-** **vous.**

Daniel soupira et se lança.

 **\- Ok... mais ça reste entre nous ok ? Vous ne le dites même pas à Alice et Jasper. D'ailleurs pourquoi ils ne sont pas venus avec nous ?**

 **\- Ils étaient en vacances cette semaine, ils arrivent de France directement à Dallas avant de rejoindre New** **-** **York. On ne leur dira rien. Alors, il se passe quoi ?**

 **\- Et bien on attend un coup de téléphone très important pour nous.**

 **\- On ne dira rien, promis. Bébé ?**

 **\- Vous le savez très bien les garçons.**

Daniel attrapa la main d'Alex et ce dernier se lança.

 **\- Normalement, aujourd'hui on doit nous appeler pour nous dire si oui ou non on va pouvoir adopter un bébé.**

Bella poussa un petit cri de joie, moi je souriai. Je savais qu'ils voulaient adopter, je savais que c'était long et compliqué mais je n'avais jamais insisté sur l'avancement du projet, ça ne regardait qu'eux.

 **\- Mais c'est formidable ! Vous aurez un bébé bientôt s'ils disent oui ?**

 **\- Oui, si** **nos garants ainsi que** **parrain et marraine du bébé sont fiables.**

 **\- Ils le sont ?**

 **\- Vous pensez l'être ?**

Cette fois ma femme poussa un « oh » ému en posant sa main sur son cœur. Je n'étais pas plus étonné que ça pour ma part. C'était même normal dans un sens, nous étions leurs meilleurs amis.

 **\- Bien sûr ! Hein, Edward ?**

 **\- Oui. Et ça sera avec plaisir, déjà de vous soutenir et d'ensuite assur** **er** **ce rôle. Mais si jamais ça échoue, je peux vous louer l'utérus de Bella.**

Bon je savais que cette blague me vaudrait un coup dans l'épaule et elle ne me loupa pas, mais les garçons riaient.

 **\- Tu te prends pour qui, Cullen ?!**

 **\- Oh mais je te taquine, je t'aime et je suis trop jaloux pour que tu portes le bébé d'un autre, même si c'est Dan ou Alex.**

 **\- Hum... bref, vous avez une heure pour le coup de téléphone ?**

 **\- Non. C'est juste la limite aujourd'hui. Nous n'avons fait que la moitié du chemin, on aura besoin de vous pour terminer.**

 **\- Nous serons là c'est juré ! Oh félicitation ! C'est trop bien. Vous ne savez pas dans quoi vous embarquez mais c'est top !**

 **\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Vos gamins sont adorables.**

 **\- Matt** **a** **coupé les poils de Brad Pitt hier soir, mon chat se retrouve avec un trou dans la fourrure. Matt toujours** **a** **mordu son frère hier... Mila une fois avait colorié sur une robe blanche à 500 dollars... elle** **s** **'était donnée pour mission de la rendre toute rose... c'était plus jolie. Sam est trop calme, limite flippant, Matt c'est l'inverse... et il écrase son frère... quoi d'autre... Sam** **a** **ouvert sa couche et** **a** **peint les murs de sa chambre avec ce qu'il y avait dedans** **.** **C** **'était pas du pipi. Ça et plus encore.**

Je ris et l'entourai de mes bras tout en embrassant sa joue.

 **\- Ne les spoile pas, bébé. C'est comme si tu leur racontais un film juste avant qu'ils aillent le voir. Laisse leur un peu de surprise. C'est dommage sinon.**

 **\- Tu as raison oui. Désolée, les garçons.**

Alex sourit et prit la parole.

- **On sait très bien que tu les aimes quand même tes enfants.**

 **\- Bien sûr que je les aime ces petits monstres. Et vous serez de très bons papas ! Je suis heureuse pour vous.**

 **\- Merci, Bella.**

Elle lui envoya un baiser qui aurait pu me rendre jaloux si je ne savais pas que ce qui les unissaient n'était rien d'autre qu'une profonde et sincère amitié.

Le reste du vol se passa rapidement, il ne fallait pas beaucoup de temps pour relier New-York et Dallas. À notre arrivée, les enfants dormaient toujours plus ou moins, et nous fûmes accueillis par mon frère et par mon père. En voyant Emmett, Mila trouva soudainement la force qui lui avait manquée depuis notre départ de la maison.

 **\- Tonton !**

 **\- Millie ! Comment ça va ? Tu as encore grandi ! Et comme tu es belle... bizarre vu tes parents d'ailleurs !**

 **\- Mais non... n'importe quoi.**

Perchée dans les bras de mon frère, elle se tourna vers moi en chuchotant.

 **\- Il est jaloux !**

Je pouffai alors qu'Emmett la chatouillait. J'allai saluer mon père qui me serra brièvement contre lui avant de caresser la joue de Sam endormi contre moi.

 **\- Bonjour, papa. Ça va ?**

 **\- Très bien oui. On se dira bonjour plus tard, rentrons coucher les petits.**

 **\- Oui. Mila tu montes dans la voiture avec tous tes tontons ?**

 **\- Oh oui !**

 **\- C'est parti alors.**

Alex et Daniel saluèrent tout de même mon père, ce dernier embrassa aussi ma femme puis nous allâmes tous en direction des voitures pour rejoindre le haras de mes grands-parents. Sur le trajet je discutai un peu avec mon père, les jumeaux se réveillaient doucement, bien sûr Matt était grognon. En fait, mon fils avait mon caractère... râleur, colérique, têtu, impulsif, ayant la volonté de tout diriger et surtout insupportable lorsqu'un manque de sommeil se fait sentir. D'ailleurs mon père m'en fit la remarque, que Bella appuya et approuva.

 **\- Oh papa c'était trop bien ! On a chant** **é** **à fond « La reine des neiges » dans la voiture ! Tonton Emmett il chante trop mal ! Mais c'était marrant !**

 **\- Mince j'ai loupé ça !**

 **\- On refera tou** **s** **les deux promis. Je vais dire bonjour à Oscars... Ah mais il faut qu'on me porte...**

 **\- J'arrive, je prends Sam et sui** **s-** **moi. Ça y est, tu es en forme toi ?**

 **\- Je suis trop contente de voir tout le monde !**

Je vois ça. Nous venions d'arriver devant la maison, Mila sautait partout, Daniel et Alex s'occupaient des valises et comme toujours, Bella et moi des jumeaux. Après avoir passé la porte d'entrée, je soulevai Mila afin qu'elle tape sa paume de main dans la patte de l'ours Oscar. Ce qui était une habitude pour mon frère et moi l'était aussi devenue pour nos enfants à tous les deux.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ce fut l'effervescence. Il fallait dire bonjour à tout le monde, s'installer, discuter, prêter attention aux uns et aux autres. Mila était une pile électrique,elle savait très bien que tout ça c'était pour elle. Une fois vêtue de sa robe de princesse et de son diadème, elle disparut retrouver Laurel.

Ma sœur et ma fille s'entendaient à merveille. Laurel était, un peu à la surprise de tout le monde, toujours amoureuse d'Adam. Ils travaillaient tous les deux, ma sœur était employée à temps partielle dans une pâtisserie qui ne faisait principalement que des gâteaux de mariage. Laurel adorait ça. Adam lui travaillait en horaires aménagés dans la cuisine d'un grand restaurant de Seattle. C'était un excellent chef !

Vu leur relation plutôt solide, il est envisagé par mes parents et ceux d'Adam, de faire en sorte qu'ils vivent tous les deux. Du coup, mes parents sont en train de faire des plans de leur maison afin de laisser une partie au couple. Une sorte de studio dans la maison. Ils seraient autonomes mais à proximité de mes parents en cas de problème. Laurel et Adam étaient très heureux à cette idée. Ensuite, concernant toute forme d'intimité entre eux.. je refusais catégoriquement de m'en préoccuper, d'en parler ou même d'entendre la moindre chose sur le sujet. Bien évidemment, Bella m'emmerdait avec ça... Emmett aussi d'ailleurs, même si je sais qu'il faisait juste le fier.

Pour mon frère, les choses allaient bien aussi. Ses garçons grandissaient bien, il y avait des hauts et des bas mais dans l'ensemble ils étaient adorables. Rosalie était même retombée enceinte, elle parle d'un accident, un oublie de pilule, mon frère crie au complot mais il est raide dingue de sa fille... autant que je le suis de la mienne. Les relations entre Rosalie, Bella et moi n'avaient pas vraiment changé. Nous nous parlions quand il le fallait, nous étions toujours très courtois mais pour demander des nouvelles, je me tournais toujours vers Emmett et Bella aussi. Je pense que Rosalie avait accepté la situation. Ils bossaient toujours à E.C Design. En réalité, même s'il n'y avait rien d'officiel, Emmett était le big boss de la boîte.

Ma mère avait arrêté de travailler progressivement. Sa lutte contre le cancer l'avait épuisée. Elle continuait d'aider Emmett, mais elle ne se déplaçait plus au bureau, sauf pour les grosses réunions. Je pense que d'ici quelques mois voir un an, elle annoncera officiellement son départ. Je pense qu'elle le méritait... je faisais l'impasse sur ce qui était arrivé, je n'oubliais pas, mais ça restait ma mère et j'ai vraiment eu peur que la maladie l'emporte.

Pour Alice et Jasper qui étaient avec nous aujourd'hui également, les choses suivaient leur cours, Jasper était toujours l'avocat de mon entreprise, Alice avait toujours sa clientèle de vedettes et de particuliers très riches qui cherchaient après une styliste. Elle s'épanouissait dans son travail. Marshall et Adèle grandissaient, la petite dernière était très timide et pas très bavarde à se demander si Alice était vraiment sa mère. Marshall lui était adorable, il avait beaucoup de Jasper.

Pour Alex et Daniel et bien le mariage leur réussissait beaucoup, ils étaient toujours aussi amoureux qu'au début. Daniel travaillait beaucoup, sa popularité était toujours en hausse et ses choix de films étaient toujours salués par les fans, la critique et surtout les professionnels. Alex vivait bien les séparations, il se déplaçait généralement pendant ses week-end pour rejoindre Daniel quand il n'était pas à l'autre bout du monde. Pour le moment ni l'un ni l'autre ne songeait à quitter New-York. La seule chose d'agaçante était la presse people. Je ne compte plus les fois où Daniel trompait Alex avec Bella, ou inversement... voir même un ménage à trois. Nous préférions en rire, il valait mieux.

Ce qui me rendait le plus fier dans ma vie, en plus de ma famille, des mes amis et de mes enfants, c'était ma femme. Bella avait tellement changé, en bien. Elle était tellement plus à l'aise dans sa vie, beaucoup plus ouverte, plus confiante... je l'avais connue vide, froide, effrayée, renfermée et perdue. À l'époque de notre rencontre j'étais moi aussi perdu et incertain dans la vision de mon avenir. Mais elle m'avait offert un but, un espoir et des perspectives. Nous nous étions tendus mutuellement la main, je l'avais épaulée, elle m'avait sauvé... nous nous sommes aimés.

Ma femme est toute ma vie, elle est ma lumière, elle est mon espoir... quand les choses vont mal, que je ne me sens pas bien, il me suffit de la regarder pour savoir pourquoi je me bats. C'est pour et uniquement pour elle. Je ne veux rien d'autre que de la rendre heureuse, de la combler et de mériter tout l'amour et le bonheur qu'elle me donne.

La vie n'avait pas était rose et facile, nous avions eu des embûches, nous en aurons sûrement d'autres. Une seule chose est sûre, quoi qu'il arrive, tant que nous étions tous les deux, même s'il y aura des larmes et des doutes, nous arriverons à tout surmonter ensemble.

 **\- A quoi tu penses ?**

Je souris, elle tombait bien. Je la pris dans mes bras et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je la sentis sourire contre moi avant qu'elle ne décide d'approfondir notre baiser et aussi d'y mettre un terme.

 **\- Alors ? Tu pensais à quoi ? Tu avais l'air en grande réflexion.**

 **\- Je pensais à toi. Je me disais que j'étais fier de ton parcour** **s** **depuis notre rencontre.**

Elle rougit, je caressai sa joue et ses cheveux tout en la regardant avec un demi sourire.

 **\- Tu sais que c'est grâce à toi.**

 **\- Non, tu avais la volonté de t'en sortir. Je t'ai tenu la main mais c'est toi qui a fait le chemin. Je n'ai fai** **t** **que te suivre pour te rattraper en cas de chute.**

 **\- Est-ce que tu regrettes de ne plus avoir la fille dont tu es tombé amoureux ?**

 **\- Non... la fille que j'ai embauché avait un masque... je suis tombé amoureux de la fille derrière. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas eu le coup de foudre.**

 **\- Moi non plus.**

 **\- Je sais. Tu sais aussi très bien que c'est en apercevant ton vrai toi à travers quelques fissures que j'ai craqué. Je suis même heureux que tu te sois débarrassée de ton costume d'associale ! Je t'aimais avant, je t'aime encore plus maintenant. En plus tu m'as donné trois beaux et merveilleux enfants, tu es la première et dernière personne que je vois le matin et le soir et tu n'imagines même pas le bonheur que ça me procure.**

Elle sourit tout en grognant et en cachant son visage dans mon torse.

 **\- Merci, Edward... merci de m'aimer autant. Merci de me faire sentir si importante, belle et indispensable. Merci de m'avoir sortie du noir pour aller vers la lumière, merci de m'avoir offert la vie que nous avons. Merci de m'avoir poussée à être mère, à diriger une entreprise... Sans toi je serais morte j'en suis certaine. Je t'aime terriblement fort. Je te dois tout, même si tu penses le contraire.**

Je l'embrassai une nouvelle fois.

 **\- Viens, on va aller seller nos chevaux et on s'échappe une heure ou deux.**

 **\- Maintenant ?**

 **\- Les enfants sont entre de bonnes mains, Mila nous a presque oublié** **s** **, les jumeaux ne sont pas encore bien réveillés et il y a assez de bras pour eux. On mérite notre break.**

 **\- D'accord. Super. Je vais changer de chaussures.**

 **\- Je t'attends.**

Elle claqua un baiser sur ma joue avant de se sauver. J'allai prévenir les autres que nous partions un peu, de toute façon, tout avait déjà était organisé pour le repas d'anniversaire de Mila, il n'y avait rien à faire d'urgent. Bella prête, nous embrassions tout de même nos bébés avant de sortir et d'avancer ensemble main dans la main.

* * *

 **The End !**

 **Encore merci à toute !**

 **Concernant la suite... il y aura une nouvelle fiction qui arrivera mis avril...**

 **Je peux déjà vous donner le résumé :**

 **Chef cuisinier, Edward mène la belle vie libre, il s'éclate, drague et n'a d'attache que son frère, sa belle-sœur et leurs enfants. Mais son destin va basculer et alors que le sort s'acharne et que tout se complique, il va rencontrer celle qui va lui donner la force de continuer à vivre. Grace à son nouveau travail et une rencontre impromptue, une fille un peu complexe et excentrique va lui faire retrouver le sourire.**

 **Le titre sera : Du jour au lendemain.**

 **Ajouter moi en Auteur favori si vous souhaitez avoir l'alerte de publication.**

 **Je serais ravis de répondre aux questions.**

 **A très très vite je l'espère pour une nouvelle aventure !**

 **MERCI ENCORE MILLE FOIS POUR TOUT !**

 **BISES LEXI !**


End file.
